


Devil with a Silver Compass

by Biscoote, interstellareloquence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Bipolar Bill, Blood, Captain Bill, Child trauma, Country Hate, Diseases, Drugs, Emetophobia, God Mention, Gore, Hell mention, Human bill, Light Physical Abuse, M/M, NSFW, Navigator Dipper, Nightmares, Pirate AU, Scurvy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos, Slavery, Slight Bible Satire, Spirits/Ocean myths, Swearing, Torture, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, additional tags to be added as the story progresses, caribbean, disease mention, explicit - Freeform, inebriation, no magic, not safe for work, sex mention, unsteady relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 210,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscoote/pseuds/Biscoote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellareloquence/pseuds/interstellareloquence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some called him a rat. Others, the God of Gold. And some... Well, they were either too kind, or too thankful. God bless them all, wherever they may be. But this was uncharted territory and all business. And business meant he'd be called Captain Cipher. </p><p>He gazed about the old musk of the town, wooden and brick shops and worn glass. Children riddled the streets, hoodlums at few corners and finely dressed American ladies followed along their gentlemen, who smoked their fancy cigarettes and scoffed at the sight of the Captain.</p><p>And quite the sight he was, too..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The air is humid and the cicadas are squalling so loudly that one could liken it to an alarm bell. 

Two brothers frolic together in a rough expanse of dirt and sand under heavy, bowing trees that seemed to cradle them in worry. perspire endlessly. Their hands are raw and calloused, and their bare feet even more so, old blisters having been reopened from rubbing against the flat earth all day. It doesn't stop them. As if anything ever could. They holler to each other, throw rocks at each other and kick coconuts around for sport, paying absolutely no mind to the protests their limbs make from playing all day.

Romping in front of their home, a crumbling, water damaged hut constructed of warped metal and wood barely standing on two legs, they argue with each other about who was to be the king of today's captured land.

A woman is settled on the porch, sewing something in her lap furiously with a rusting needle, her exhaustion from the boy's daylight tyranny displayed in the form of deep purples under her normally beautiful chestnut eyes. Despite her obvious fatigue, she's still smiling.

Nothing holds the boys back, they're free. 

Their sore and scuffed heels were stained emerald from the crushed remains of grass as they trotted, kicking up all the plants they could without a care in the world. Beautiful blues and teals echo against their dark skin, the sky and ocean reflecting their heaven against them today. The younger of the two twins was catapulted into the ground suddenly, tripped by the older and his nose pushed up painfully against dirt. Crimson began to dribble slowly from his nostrils, rolling down the corners of his lips when he sat up. Blubbering thick alligator tears, he began to wail and the first born had laughed. 

The mother had cried out from the porch and scolded the older twin, barking for the boy to help the crying child back to his feet as she ran over only to do the task herself. The taller boy tipped his head to the side in a quiet act of rebellion before his eyes softened in confusion at his weeping sibling.

There were washed mangoes resting in a gorgeously dyed and weaved basket sitting on the porch, settled quaintly where the mother sat only moments before. The fruit waited patiently to be peeled and have teeth sunken into their juicy flesh.

The crying boys were far away from their calmness. The sounds of the ocean caressed their ears.

The air was thick with tonight’s rain, and the mother couldn't help but worry about the lightning. 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Unsure of how long he had been awake, two hazed eyes peered up from beneath the dust of an old blanket, breath shallow as he noticed the quietness of the world in waking. There was rumbling, thunder, perhaps. 

There seemed to be more talk of brigades nowadays, and why should he honestly care for them? There was no way that they could place harm to him anyway; speaking logically.

He was stronger than them.

After a long night's rest, the boy lay unsure in the now hectic haze of the early morning, listening as rain pelted down like bullets against the dirty sheets of his small home. Outside, he heard many footfalls against the mud, distant shouts could be heard. He heard the clicking of metal against wood, and the slam of pots and jars hanging from twine against the side wall; all seeming to give the sound of a battle to his young ears. While the storm began to pick up in aggression and speed, he pressed his toes out from the warmth of a scratchy wool blanket, spun by him and his brother himself. He was mindful of his sibling as he pushed up to his feet with a stagger to the left. Who thought exhaustion could be this silly? He was honestly in a constant stage of feeling perplexed with the thing, though he didn’t take too much time leaning towards anything legitimately productive.

He glanced back towards his bed, gazing down at the other boy nestled into the sheets he just left, the weak thing beginning to stir quietly with the lack of a second body. The first born licked his lips slowly and sighed out before noticing his mother was not in her own bed. This was not odd, for she often got up early to do the washing or to make the day's breakfast. But it was much earlier than usual, and there was never this many noises. 

Though they had not gotten louder yet, they were different… And when the boy walked to the dining room he viewed his mother looking out the window with wide eyes, forehead damp and messy bangs sticking to her skin as she glanced back at him, raising a finger to her lips. When he crouched low, sneaking to her side with a bit of a sneer, he realized that this must have been some sort of game the entire town had set up, just for him!

But upon glancing out the window of his home, easily viewing the bay, what he saw chilled him to the bone, and for no good reason either. He never really had a excuse to know what the waving ensign tied to a ships mast meant, the cross, the color of blood, and deep blue, darker than the color of the sea.

The younger appeared, and made a soft squeaking noise in indignant terror and confusion. 

With two owlish eyes gazing above the chipped, dust swallowed wood of their windowsill, the boy felt a pang of evident fear as his legs began to buckle, and his mother was pulling him down in a fit of sweating palms. He began to gape curiously as the sounds got louder. There was a warned hush of his name, but it would only last so long as he heard the clash of wooden boards slamming down onto the shore, not entirely far from the village.

Cloudy baby-blue eyes and a frown of crooked teeth from the younger of the two tried to not show his entire terror, as he had small hands clamped now over that same tight lipped worry. The protective woman with splayed and sweat-stuck black hair raised her finger slowly to her lips, and gestured for the first boy to run across to the kitchen. There were weapons, many, and the loud clatter of yelling, messy and accented in the same language, only caused for more disbelief at what could be happening to the small townspeople.

“We’ve got to begin the rundown immediately, Captain.” A garble of words spoke through the blur of stomping feet, close enough to be audible by their yells in the alien language. The response was too murky to be heard, but enough to slip more shards of fear into the two siblings. These men held sticks. Large ones, that were obviously heavy. Upon further investigation, the family realized they were guns. The British visited their port often, to trade and drink and fool around, but the guns were always in crates and cloth, never on shoulders... 

A shot rang, and their blood ran cold. 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Blinding agony shot through the older boy’s head, seering past his eyes, making his head feel as if it would burst. He was fast to realize that there was mass amounts of blood slipping down his cheek. It was pooling onto the ground, spurting out a mess of puss and tendons scattered over the blade that was held over his head.

His hand pressed to his eye as he screamed, letting his vocal chords rip noises away from him as a horrific throbbing set in, leaping it’s way over the wall of adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He began to sob through his screams, realizing no tears could be felt from the other eye with a jolt of absolute horror.

His throat was raw and he could hardly breathe. The boy was hyperventilating, sobbing and wheezing. His knees gave out as he landed on the ground, back expanding with heavy breaths. He had nothing left. No one to comfort him; his mother was nowhere to be seen, the last time he had viewed her, she was being dragged away by men adorned in red, reaching desperately for her children. 

The older had tried to protect his twin, but to no avail. After hours of running through their glowing town, watching it crumble to ash, his brother would only end up laying unmoving, chest riddled with bullets and lacerations as his blood stained the dirt. The bereaved brother had no choice but to abandon his family member's body to keep his own from joining the same fate. 

The air was hot and dry, today's rain doing nothing to quell the licking flames. His birthplace was burning to the ground.

Gloved hands snapped down and grabbed the cloth of his shirt even tighter, causing his neck to whip forward from the sudden halt of his scrambling motions. Another grabs his hair. He fought he fought like mad, horrified, but he was quickly losing what sliver of energy he had left in him, blood and tears and saliva splattering across his face. He continued struggling and screaming in agony.

_“This one is going to be hard to sell…”_


	2. Bitter Meeting

Dipper Pines trotted along a busy market cobblestone, his palm pressed against his sweating forehead, so as to hold his hair out of his face as he ran. He sprinted through the gaggle of people that were chatting, talking and trading, a cap placed on his head bouncing along with him. He held just as tight onto a piece of paper in his other hand, the pathetic thing crumpled and worn from wind and dirt. The list of items and objects on it had to be stared at for more than a few moments before they became legible. It was a good thing Dipper had memorized it. Bread, eggs, a new batch of charcoal and milk, which was hard to come by. The man bit his lip as he ran, his throat dry and thick with today's humidity.

The bottoms of his shoes slapped against the pavement, and sometimes he had to keep himself from slipping on wood as he took such spastic calculations in his footing. He rather wouldn't want to spend much time with all these people around, and so he was eager to finish his errands fast. The brunnette glanced up at the sky. It was still early, and the sun was blinding to the eye.

Judging on the sun's position it was about...Half past _eleven..?_

The market smelled of fish, wheat and fabric dye, making his head spin a bit with an oncoming migraine. They weren't bad smells, but they certainly smelled overwhelming when mixed together. He finally found the bakery, and slipped inside, with ease, though he had to artfully, albeit awkwardly, dance through another crowd of drunk sailors. He quickly bought what he needed without much trouble, a soft, bright smile at a woman and another at the baker before he left, waving idly. There were a few British soldiers in the room, and Dipper paid them no attention as he started to walk again, this time, taking his time so as not to bruise the bread. He slipped it inside his messenger bag, a small pad of paper and a stick of extremely worn charcoal embedded in the fabric as well. Now- Eggs.

You see, he would have gotten the eggs..  _If_ he had decided not to stroll past the port.

Said port was filled with gorgeous ships, bobbing and weaving with their flags, their masts long and huge compared to others. Some were built with Cherry wood, others, padauk, poplar, and walnut.

But those were the fancier ones. Barkadeers were mostly made of cheap driftwood, only made to help port the larger ones. Bumboats by their side. 

The hulks, known to Dipper as living hells, were British prison ships, and the boy would rather not think about what went on in those.

Dipper all but gawked. The man loved ships. He loved the idea of adventure, sea creatures, the kraken, sirens, sword fighting and heroes. He often felt as if his life was dull, living alone in New York, his sister gone doing god knows what, probably sewing somewhere in Maryland, though Dipper wasn't sure. 

The ship was filled with trading vessels, most of them bringing slaves to the colonies. Dipper scrunched up his nose at the sad sight and continued to walk. He hoped they would earn their freedom one day. He continued staring ahead until something caught his eye, a sort of gold glint. Dipper stared ahead, squinting at the bright light assaulting his retinas. 

He glanced to the side and stopped dead, witnessing one of the most gorgeous ships he had ever laid his chocolate eyes upon. His jaw hung slack as he stared dumbly at the thing before looking around a bit nervously, It looked like a Spanish Frigate, but the flag didn't sport the Spaniard's..He glanced up to the main mast and realized that there the flag was down, not a piece of cloth to be seen. They were someodd Privateers, definitely...Possibly coming from Havana...

This particular ship was completely made of rosewood, gorgeous structures of gold tacked onto the bittacle and masts. The railing, dragging around the perimeter of the vessel painted of the same regard. Ropes and chains draping from the bowsprit, lanterns hung from the same sharp fibers. Two rows of canons ports could be viewed along the side, though none of the doors were open. It was marvelous. Not like anything he had ever seen before in his life. Even the glass of the officer's quarters looked expensive..

It was an absolutely gorgeous thing but...He certainly had never seen it before, which was odd considering how often he ran past the port.. He looked around again, a bit nervously. No guards were around. Certainly no one would mind if he checked it out, right? It was probably just...A well guarded trade ship. A phenomenally cared for one, at that...

Dipper swallowed and grinned a bit anxiously as he started to move once more, though he felt stuck to the boards of the harbor like glue. Never the less, he jogged up the gangplank a bit ecstatically, starting to cautiously walk up the thing, gripping onto rope as he wobbled. He gasped, reaching the main deck and feeling the rock and bo of the ship underneath him. It was soothing, though made him a bit dizzy and he realized that.... It obviously wasn't.... a trading ship, judging by the crew.

Up close he could now see that the ship had seen some battle and lots of extreme wear and tear. Glanced up at the crew, none of them really seemed to notice him. There were too many to pick out who was who, it seemed. Many were cradling crates in their arms and tightening ropes, burly men coupled with skinny twigged boys. Most seemed to be a bit drunk or off their rocker. A lot of the men were toned and dark skinned as well, but not all. Some with bright, red hair, other's with blonde. All with horrid scars.

Dipper excitedly pulled out his pad of paper and charcoal and began to sketch the ship, writing notes down and noting the different things about it. He had a book full of myths in his bag as well, and while he was sketching, a gust of wind blew off his hat, causing it to fly through the air. Dipper stumbled after it, reaching up and tripping a couple times as he tried to catch it, leaning his torso against the frame of the ship and swiping his fingers in the air before it fell into the port water below them.

Seriously?

Well.... There goes that...Dipper cursed and sat up, looking down at his now quite crumpled notes. Charcoal was scattered about his fingers. He swallowed and sighed.

...

Meanwhile, a man strolled down a street, his boots clicking with a extremely satisfying noise as he walked.

Some called him a rat. Others, the God of Gold. Some others, Deus Malignis. How original.

And some... Well, they were either too kind, or too thankful.

God bless them all, wherever they may be. But here? Here was uncharted territory. And all business. Business meant he'd be called Captain Cipher. More formally, Bill Cipher.

Gazing about the old musk of the town, wooden and brick shops and worn glass. He had a thick, raven hood pulled over his head, hiding his face to fool the authorities that riddled this town. Bill would make a game out of spitting on their shoes without them noticing.

The Caribbean man had bright, sun-bleached, messy brown locks that fell around his cheeks, darker chestnut touching gently at the roots. His long lashes sculpting his one golden eye, while the other held an eye-patch.

The Captain strolled down the streets, his jaw clenched and angular, fitting well with his pointed nose. To dress, he didn't have too much.. as he usually would. Beneath the black jacket was outfits more for casual affairs and meetings. Bill wore a gold vest, a white shirt with a folded collar, and a bowtie. As he strode along with a sack of gold pressed into his inner coat pocket, his knee-high heeled boots tapping proudly against New York's fogged streets, he ignored all the strange looks granted to him along the streets. Some women gaped, some of the more poor women tried to catch his attention, woo him.. Men tipped their noses up, and children pointed. All of which he grinned sickly at.

What a ratty town.

He was glad he had his debts paid and bargains traded out so soon.

Humming softly as he strode along the bustling porting station of ships, Bill noted his idiot crew eyeing down a few young women. A few lasses only ageing from seventeen through nineteen..

"LADS!" He called out, hurried footsteps slamming against the dock as he neared the large galleon ship's transfer dock. Beginning to head up it with a now bowed head. They all gazed down, unimpressed with raised bushy eyebrows as they smoked their cigars, drank their cheap rum and liquors. "Aye, Captain?" One snarked, tipping his boot down from a wooden crate. His eye sported a messy scar, and his grin was lopsided. Bill threw the cloak to the ground, revealing his dull black coat.

"Don't be a bunch of fuckin' idiots." He spoke, reaching in his pocket with a frown. "Did you even unload the guns to give to the Jackson's?"

"Aaye... yessir. Y'know, Cipher, ease up a little!" One of the bigger ones grinned over his alcohol bottle, twisting the cork between thick fingers. "Like e' said! The big city.. there's a lot of sweet lassies down here?" A lithe man hummed, gazing down and tipping up his cigar. They all snorted with laughter, before Bill slammed his boot down, grabbing one of the cigars from their hands and sticking it in his mouth, taking a puff. They silenced, and he began walking over to the head of the ship, away from their bustle of wooden crates and tomfoolery.

"You're all disgusting, you know?" Bill spoke over his cigar, before pausing. His foot tapping slowly against the rosewood of the old thing. The crew turned a bit, watching him carefully as he removed the sweet tasting cigar from his lips. Tossing it down, using his boot to snuf and grind the small thing out, watching as smoke rose and red embers flew. He inhaled slow through his nose, before slow out, through his lips. Watching as smoke pooled away from them in front of his face like a white lace veil.

With a sick chuckle, the man adjusted his coat.

"I think I smell a rat, boys!"


	3. Stained Glass

Dipper's blood ran cold as he suddenly tuned into the conversation. He swallowed nervously and stuffed his properties in his messenger bag before he fumbled quickly with the latch, trying as best as he could to sneak away without being seen. 

Bill raised a fine eyebrow, his hand reaching slowly down to his waist, pushing beneath his coat as he wrapped his fingers around the cradle of a beautiful gold-braced flintlock pistol. Costing him over 6 pounds, 30 shillings, and 6 tanners to restore. Double its normal price.. it cost that and a dead man. And his wallet, so technically it was free! Twisting around slowly on his heel, Bill gazed over the high mast and pillars on the main deck that he was slowly striding along. Viewing the large, open plain of ocean ahead of him. "C'mon out, now... you can't hide from me forever!" He chimed, tapping his fingers lightly along the weapon, his one good eye peering slowly across the deck as his crew ambled about, lighting new cigars.

Dipper's heart beat in his throat so hard he was almost sure he would retch it onto the deck. His eyes darted between his exit options and his hand trembled against the wood barrel in front of him. The exit to the dock was all the way across the ship! He didn't quite fancy diving overboard either. He swallowed and crouched lower, not sure whether he'd get off easier by revealing himself and just being on his merry way... He swallowed and stood up, instantly regretting his choice. "Ah- sorry-I... gorgeous ship! I just- got on to check out the s-splendid finishing-!" Dipper stuttered out, holding up a hand but not meeting the man's eye. He was obviously the Captain, and he had a fucking gun in his hand.

Curiosity killed the fucking cat Dipper, and you're a dead feline. He swallowed dryly, and started to walk. "You look....busy- sir- so I'm just going to, uh, carry on."

"Looks like we gotta little kencracker in 'ere.." one of the ship members grumbled, reaching down to pull out his knife from its sheath. "He looks like a dingy little ninny to me.."

"Shh; boys. I'll deal with his hijinks.." Bill murmured slyly, raising his hand to them before slowly lowering it. His full attention now locked sharply on the smaller man in front of himself. His hand still hovered over the gun, and he began to circle the other just a bit. "Oh? I see.. checking out the old girl." Bill spoke, proudly nodding a bit. "Partem Mente, she's called." Bill spoke, raising his hand as he circled the boy, looking to him, before stepping right in front of him as he began to walk, grabbing his collar with a gloved leather hand. "Do you know what that means, kid?"

Dipper grunted, his neck cracking from the quick burn of the fabric running across his neck once he's grabbed. His face was now close and level with the Captain's but his feet were poised as he was forced to be taller. "Forgive me, I didn't know better and- I-" he sputtered out, trying to remember what to do in this situation, wracking his head for the privateer-or pirate code. He was sure that the man in front of him was only older than him by a few years, five at the most, maybe a couple more, but he was certainly intimidated as all hell by him. He stared foreword as the Captain walked around him, listening with fear strained ears. He hoped this captain wouldn't kill him on the spot for this. Privateers were nasty- oh hell what would Mabel say? Dipper noticed a pin on Bill's lapel, it was bright, glinting gold, and when the sun hit off it, it bounced into his eye, causing his vision to blur a bit. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized the thing was very simple. Just a small, hollow triangle. 

He remembered something about his uncle saying something about the...Par..Per.. Partem Mente.

William Cipher.

Hell if this was Bill Cipher, he really was dead meat "What does that mean?" He decided to respond, gathering his words and thoughts. His uncle always told him to answer authority in questions, and though this wasn't authority, he sure as hell had the power to kill him. He was definitely higher in ranking by a social standard, and Dipper was almost sure he was even below the crew members.

Bill laughed out, his cigar stained breath evident as he leaned just a bit closer, teeth amazingly kept and his grin all but shining as he raised his brows in interest. Slowly, Bill's gloved black fingers slid up and away from the gun, pointing to his own head, before going to poke at the smaller man's forehead harshly, still gripping his collar. "The mind, mi parva lepus." Bill cooed out, before leaning away, straightening himself as he still held tautly to the man's collar. "Now.." Bill began, raising his brow. "Tell me, what was so nice about the... the.." he waved his hand a bit. "Finishing. Of this ship."

"Bill, don't get in over yer 'ead!"

"You're puttin' the squeeze on the poor boy, Captain.."

"A few more drinks and 'ell start crooning to ya, lad!"

Bill whipped around, glaring daggers to them for a moment, his grip tightening. "Shut it, ya drunk muttonheads!"

Dipper shivered, staring up at the Captain and trying not to cough in his face as the cigar wafted smoke to his nose. So far he wasn't dead, and the Captain didn't seem interested in shooting him anymore. "It's... Gorgeous. I've never seen a ship like it." the boy swallowed. "The rosewood is finely kept and p-painted.. And the gold accents it finely." He exhaled slowly, trying not to struggle against the Captain's grip.

Bill scoffed quietly, reaching his hand up to harshly cup the other man's jaw, tipping his head from side to side. "Y'know how much that costs, lad?" He hissed out, breath warm against the smaller man's face. "More gold than you've ever seen in your god damn _life."_

Dipper gasped out and squinted up at him, heart pounding in his chest. His head was tipped upward and he was trying to figure out why he was being looked over. His mouth hung open and he expected words to come out, but there were none. He simply stared up, a bit confused and helpless. He wondered how long this Captain was going to talk before he could go.

"Say.. kid." Bill began, an eyebrow raised in inquiry as he quickly pushed the man back down, shoving him back with a crooked grin. "What's your name?" Bill reached back, his hand brushing beneath his coat again, gripping against the flintlock softly with a narrowed eye.

Dipper stumbled backward as he was shoved and he struggled to catch himself. Eventually he found his footing and he stared up at him. "Dipper Pines." He replied, trying to sound a bit confident, though that was his nickname. He swallowed. "And you?" He wondered if the question would get him killed.

Bill peered at him, eyeing the man up and down with a sick grin as his fingers tapped against the gold and wood. Though soon, he narrowed his eyes, gazing through thick eyelashes. "Dipper? As in the ursa major?"

"Whassat? Some kind' o' nickname?" One of the crew members shouted, sniggering through his thin lips. Bill held up his gloved hand that was free, stopping him from speaking further.

"Shh...." the Captain spoke, slowly. "Cipher." Bill began, lowering his hand and removing his hand from the gun again. "Bill Cipher."

"Yeah.." Dipper swallowed. "It's a nickname..." He confirmed as He ran a hand through his hair and began to pick at his cuticles, looking around the boat a bit, and then holding Bill's gaze a bit nervously, his lips pursed and his eyes shifting he tried hard not to break his intimidating stare.

"Hm.." Bill paused reaching to remove his trench coat quickly, tossing it down with a thump and a clink, listening as gold slipped out from his pocket and onto the wood. "You're quite the interesting kid, Pines." He breathed out, reaching to roll up the sleeves of his white button up, exposing many scars, while his hands remained gloved. "Come talk with me in my cabin."

Dipper watched him and swallowed, nodding a bit fast. It looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He walked behind Bill, listening intently to the satisfying click of his boots. He felt self conscious when he noticed that his only made pathetic taps. He pursed his lips, especially at how the other drunk crewmates seemed to be laughing at him. Dipper sniffed and clutched his bag to the side as Bill opened the door to the cabin, and Dipper stepped down the dark stairs.

Bill hummed out a quiet tune as he walked, glaring a threatening eye to his idiotic crewmembers as his heeled boots clicked quite proudly against the wood boards. "Don't listen to em'. They're like dogs starved for attention sometimes." The Captain reached out, turning on the two oil lamps as he traversed to the door at the bottom, watching as the stale smelling hall was folded in a flickering light. He inhaled the smell, feeling the comfort soon as he clicked open his door, pulling it out wide for the other man, showing his chivalry. The scent of sweet tobacco and rum, warm whiskies and the musk of the Captain's cologne wafted through, and Bill gladly stepped inside, striding along the large, open room. Upon the outer walls, placed about ten feet behind a large desk, there were windows that outlooked the sea with wine red curtains, now tucked to the side and billowing against shelves of book cases. At the bottom of the large latched windows, there were cherry wood seats with navy blue incrested velvet, pressed with gold buttons in an appropriate pattern.

The seats stretched out over the windows, but cut off abruptly as book cases filled the rest of the back walls, Bill's bed resting off in the dark to the left. To the right of the room, a grand piano. At the desk that sat on a rather large rug, there sat an incredibly intricately designed wooden chair. Red velvet padding the bottom. Upon his old desk, stained and polished with dark wood and coated with papers upon papers. Piles of work, a large map of the world and maps of England as well as Europe in itself, and the Caribbean as well. In an open leather-bound notebook; names were scribbled out in furious cursive, black ink seeming intricately neat until it all scribbled into nothing. And a blood red ink reeking of frankincense sprawled out the bloodied words _'TRUST NO ONE'_  against the old pages.

A old golden ashtray, clearly worn from use, sat next to a few bottles of alcohol.

As Bill strode over and took his seat, hands splaying out against the desk, his eye spaced over the wear and tear of the room. Upon the other wall hung many bottles of sorts filled to their brims with splinters of bone and moss on shelves. This was coupled with a large British flag that had many strikes from swords and knives, and gun holes pinned into it. As well as a dagger, piercing into the center of the jack. Though, his stories weren't to be shared quite yet... The knife appeared to hold an old, crumbling, rusty looking substance.. looking brown in color. Along the walls were pictures and paintings, the frames lined with pure gold in their own intricacies. Books scattered along some sections, while liquor bottles in the other. Reaching to the drawer and yanking open the handle, Bill sighed out as he pulled out a cigarette and a matchbox. Striking up the matches upon setting the stick of paper and cotton into his mouth, he held his palm over the flame and lit it on fire. Inhaling slowly as he whipped his hand to out the flame, Cipher then crossed his legs and leaned back; his eye peering over the man in interest while the rosey ember blared on. "So.."

Dipper raised his eyebrows and bit his lip, heart jumping into his chest at every sight he witnessed. He swallowed and nervously stood near the chairs in front of Bill's desk. "Yes, sir?" He asked again, staring at him, shoulders bouncing a bit as he held down a cough from the tobacco.

"Have a seat. C'mon, take a load off!" Bill chirped, flicking his cigarette ashes down absent-mindedly, as he reached his free hand to grab the neck of a glass bottle, popping off the cork and raising it to his lips. With his other hand, he removed the cigarette in his mouth, before taking a long swig. Feeling as it rolled down his throat warmly. Swallowing down quite a bit of it, Bill then yanked away the alcoholic scented bottle with a pop. Gasping out, grinning. With a raised brow, he held out the bottle, offering it to Dipper before tipping his head at the seat that Dipper was standing in front of. Placing his cigarette back between his lips. "You drink?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and released the lip he had been biting. "Uh... Sometimes yeah." He took the bottle and pressed it to his lips, taking a swig and trying not to cough it up as soon as he tried to swallow. It burned horribly more than any alcohol he had ever had in his life. His shoulders hunched and his eyebrows furrowed. He shivered a bit and placed the bottle back on the table. "Um."

Bill grinned lightly at the sight, his form leaning forward slow from the chair as he uncrossed his legs, placing his gloved hand against the table. "You see.. I'd like to hold up a proposition for you." He began, reaching his fingers forward to sift through a few papers as he inhaled the smoke. "A deal, if you will."

"Oh..?" Dipper asked and winced at how informal that sounded. He pressed on and watched him nervously, foot tapping on the ground and back held tightly. Going to grip the peak of his hat out of nervous habit, only to realize it wasn't there. He averted his eyes. 

"Ah jeeze, lighten up, wouldja!?" Bill broke, scoffing over his tobacco a bit, before sliding his feet down to the floor again, standing himself up with a temperamental stomp of his boots. "I don't bite as hard as they say I do, Pines. Just ease up. Let's have a casual one on one."

"Okay- alright." Dipper leaned back into his chair from the stomp. He swallowed and nodded fast. "What's the preposition?" He asked lowly, starting to get antsy.

Bill inhaled a long drag, before settling himself down with a bright grin. That akin to an excited mutt, his hands slamming onto the table. "I want to help you out here..." He chirped, tipping his head a bit, reaching his hand out to take hold of his Captain's hat. "Whatever you'd like to see in the world. Gold, women, money.. booze and profit. The treasures and adventures of all the seas. Thrill of the fight, get you away from this festering little colony.." Bill began, a scoff raising in his throat as he pulled the hat resting on the desk, settling it on his head. Ostrich feathers fluttered and golden and diamond and sapphire beats clinked and twinkle together on the black, gold rimmed hat. "I do that, give you this knowledge-" he gestured to the book case in the back, nodding a bit. "And I only ask for one thing in return."

Dipper followed his gaze as he crossed his legs, looking back at the bookshelf. "What do you ask for?" He swallowed tightly, his throat aching, and made worse from the alcohol. 

"Nothing too big.." Bill spoke, pursing his lips and raising his brows with a shrug, tapping his gloved fingers lightly against wood and paper. "You seem like a man of adventure to me already, Mister Pines.." Bill remarked as he lightly tipped his cigarette in his mouth. "Out and about, collecting notes and data.. Imagine traversing the seas, seeing all of what has been wrote in the books that you read.. Pirates. Europe, stars and universes painting the waters like a canvas.." he hummed, before raising a gripped fist. "Gargantuan sea monsters! The giant squid, sirens-" he leaned forward a bit, looking a bit off his rocker as he grinned, pointing to the boy excitedly. "They're all damn real, Mister Pines." Bill spoke, leaning over his desk and jabbing him in the chest before sinking back and pulling out his cigarette, resting himself back down onto the chair with a now calming expression. "But if you want to stay in New York. Rot away for your whole life, only wishing for a life of mysterious encounters and danger. Never once having it in your reach." Bill continued, watching for his expressions carefully. "It's a real shame."

"What makes you think I want all that?" Dipper looked up at the extravagant hat and swallowed. It all honestly sounded extremely enticing to him. He'd always thought his life was too boring... Mabel was too busy to see him these days. "Do I have a choice?" His fingers began to tap on the armrest as his heart beat fast out of excitement instead of fear. He leaned his elbows onto the table and folded his arms, staring at the taller man and sniffing. He knew he was trespassing on their ship, that he didn't belong, that he was only appreciating the woodwork..And yet, here he was, being offered a job. It all felt too real, and he wondered if the Captain had a sick motive behind it all.  

Bill huffed out, pulling the wrung paper and herbs from his mouth, snuffing it out as he licked his lips, feeling the bitter taste linger and stick to his throat and mouth. "I'd say you do. Either don't oblige.. choose to stay here. Possibly in a wooden box," he breathed, tipping his head casually. "Or you can become a member of Partem Mente."

"How come you haven't killed me yet?

The room was quiet for a moment, ringing with tense air. Soon, Bill laughed out, short and sweet as his fingers tapped along the glass of his rum. "Killed you yet! Psh, listen! Kid," He laughed, holding out his hand. "Listen." Pausing, Bill fixed his hat a bit, tipping it up. "I can use you. Firstly. And there's something about you.. you see.." The Captain cleared his throat. "The point is, I like you."

"You like me?" Dipper chuckled in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. "Alright..." He glanced at the waters behind the man, a wide expanse of deep blue, darkening in color the farther away it got, endless in it's possibilities. "I'll do it."


	4. Sea Sick

Dipper swallowed shakily before laughing and excitedly pulling out some of his drawings. "I'm good at navigating, I don't look it, but I spent most of my childhood researching the sun and it's positions in the sky. I know a lot of good about spotting ship's weak points. I've uh- actually always been interested in ships. But too scared to approach a captain." He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I mostly just appreciated them from a distance." He placed his notebook on the table, which was filled with sketches and notes and coordinates.

"Is that so?" Bill spoke, grinning devilishly behind clutched hands. Good. Very, very good.

Dipper wanted to at least seem useful but.. None of this added up. His air of excitement relaxed once his skepticism settled in again. "So you're accepting me onto your ship willingly, after knowing me for less than an hour, and for no shillings?" He raised an eyebrow. "I could be a spy."

Bill gazed down and sniffed, eyeing over the notes and reading over fast, reaching forward and flipping out the papers beneath his face as he read. Still listening intently. Soon, he pulled at the notebook and flipped through for a moment, before peering up with a crossed frown. "No shillings?" 

Dipper completely forgot what he was speaking of as his ears washed into a deep red color. What about his family? He lived alone in New York by himself at the moment, and Mabel... He could.. Send letters maybe. He placed a hand on his chin and swallowed.  "Ah- sorry- I'm making a mess." He began to quickly and messily shove his papers back into the bag.

Bill scoffed, shutting the book with his one hand, before tucking it a bit closer to his form, reaching forward and roughly grabbing the man's forearm. "Keep those out, kid." Bill continued, tipping his head just a bit. "I'm low on crew members- low on smarts. At fuckin' that. You seem to fit, so hold up your gabbing."

Dipper was a bit took off guard and disconcerted at Bill's grin, but he tried to appreciate it, and he swallowed, glancing down at his bag and rubbing at his arm when it was released. He gulped and nodded a bit before pulling them back out. He nodded a bit shakily. "Alright." He replied, still on edge. It seemed like this captain had more rumors than truths about him. He looked scary- but didn't seem as menacing. Dipper was sure he could be when he wanted to be though. He watched the captain and glanced down at his papers before pulling out a compass and setting it on the table as well. He could see Bill's on the desk, and it was definitely worth more than hiw own but he figured the statement 'I know my stuff' was helped with his materials. "I guess um.." He started. "I guess I'd better pull up stakes then.." He breathed, holding out a slightly trembling hand. This sounded... Promising.

Bill nodded approvingly; tapping his heel along the floor a bit as his fingers leafed through the papers; his eye continuing to read them over in clear interest. He felt a slight smirk tug at his lips. Bill's eye was caught for a moment at the small silver compass, clicking pleasantly against the wood. Bill kneaded his jaw for a moment, the whole proposition making him a bit jittery with excitement. How unprofessional. Straightening out the papers and stacking them against his desk, Bill then sighed out, grinning as he held out a strong hand. He clasped it tightly against Dipper's, feeling the leather against skin as he shook his hand. "We have a deal, Dipper Pines."

Dipper noted how odd the gloved hand in his felt as he shook it, noticing Bill's firm grip as well. He swallowed and pulled his hand away, his hands now resting in his lap. "What now?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. He laughed a bit weakly, running his hands over his face. "I'm not- really built, so ropes aren't.. my forte." He squinted and his face turned to a look of slight worry. He never did have great confidence.

Bill stretched his arm out a bit, before placing his boots firm on the floor, standing himself up and striding out among the room, reaching behind a few books and yanking out an intricate silver-bladed dagger with a gold neck, with a sharpened blue sapphire pommel. "Now, we go prepare the old girl.. get you some proper clothes, maybe." He began, shoving the blade in its respective holster, a strapped holster against his thigh with gold bolts holding together the dark brown leather. "Looks like today's your lucky day, kid!" He spoke as he ran up behind the man's chair, clasping firm hands onto his shoulder fast. "Because you're going to chin up and learn how to mast a ship. You're not built now, but you will be. Those hands will be bruising and bleeding by the end of the week, I'm sure of it."

Dipper stared upside down at him, raising his eyebrows and uncrossing his legs nervously. 

Bill's eye mapped over the smaller boy with a laugh, before his hands snapped off, and he proceeded towards the door, laughing out and bouncing on his heels a little bit as he opened up the door. "You sure are gonna be a deluxe shipmate, Pine-kid!" He paused, before tapping his chin. "Oh! Oh.. we need a good name for you." He whirled around, looking him up and down. "How about Pine Tree?"

Dipper stood on weak knees and jogged after Bill, as he was moving quite fast and sporadically. "Uh- sure. Do all your shipmates have weird nicknames?" He asked as they trotted up the stairs. Some of the crew members seemed surprised to see that he was still there. Dipper huffed indignantly and shielded his eyes from the sun.

Bill nodded, making a noise of approval as he marked his way up the stairs in quick strides. "Depends on some of them." He spoke, before blinking away the evening sun, peering to his shipmates with a grin, holding his hat down. "Boys, welcome your newest member! I expect nothing but savagery, capice?" He spoke, giving Dipper a harsh slap to the lower back, jolting him forward before he leaned down to retrieve his coat. His hand still on Dipper, before it slid away. Dragging against his hip and thigh.

Dipper squeaked as he was pushed forward and instantly shivered at Bill's lingering hand. He bit his lip out of instinct and quirked an unsightly eyebrow. Did he mean to do that? He swallowed before not meeting the eyes of any of the ship mates. He knew they could snap him like a twig, and the new navigator felt like meat on a platter to a pack of wolves. He glanced back at Bill. Though it seemed he'd have someone on his side.

Maybe.

Bill could learn to hate him too.

"Ya let him live?" One of the men gawked, standing and cracking his neck. "You usually skin them and burn them.. feed em to the sharks."

Bill scoffed playfully, waving his hand as he walked over and tossed his coat down. "You're exaggerating! C'mon." Bill remarked, cracking his knuckles and sighing out. "This one's special. And he's got the smarts that a few of you are lacking!"

Dipper half hazardly waved to the crew mates. "After..noon." He mumbled, clutching his bag. Was Bill going to teach him or was someone else? He swallowed, full of questions. Were they leaving right now? He still had the bread in his bag.

The crew members all gazed up slowly over their rum and gin, beaming up with a few chuckles and shoves at each other, muttering a few things, one lanky looking man with a buzzcut that was slicked back spoke up. He was pale, from England, and had a scar lining his face.

"The prick sure does fancy you, boy." He spoke in a low growl, smirking and arching over on the box he sat at. Sipping his rum.

"Oh, a prick now am I?" 

"Of course," The Brit scoffs, snorting into his cup in amusement. 

Another man immediately bounced up, smelling sweet and earthy and also very rank. Like garlic, his eyes were just a bit red as well as yellow. He had scars pressed a bit deep into his dark, sun warmed cheeks.

"You've got good looks! Good looks indeed!" He hummed, voice thick with the accent of Jamaica. He spoke, leaning in close and grabbing the boy's face hard, his breath smelling a bit like whiskey. He pressed a big kiss to the other boy's cheek, before backing off and walking away like nothing.

Dipper squirmed a bit in reply to this, feeling flustered and overwhelmed as he angrily pouted. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and realized he smelled like rum now, which was not truly desired.

"I like him." The man named Mad-Eye, affectionate and bouncy, spoke. Sitting down and twirling his small dagger.

Another boy, not even sixteen, laughed over his cigarette and tipped his head back. "Reminds me of myself." He spoke.

"Cause you're a twig, Chipper?" A burly Spaniard man spoke, laughing as he flexed his big arms just to show off.

"You're full of yourself, Blackburn! Quit your fuckin show-off." Chipper snapped back with a little laugh, kicking the burly man. The rest of the crew rested back as they eyed over the boy in front of themselves, but hardly had more time to introduce the rest of them before their attention was caught. Dipper would learn anyway.

Bill coughed out into his hand quietly as he began his way up to the quarter deck, above his cabin and near the incredible steering wheel. Upon his stride up the large stairs, Bill would occasionally scoff at the loud chatter and laughter of his crew members from down below. Once he was up at the height of the ship, the man cleared his throat, clasping his hands together loudly and grounding himself. "ALRIGHT! Now that we're done with some official business," the blonde captain shouted loudly, gazing out as his voice echoed over the large ship. "Let's work on bringing her out! You three, make your way up to the mizzenmast, mainmast, foremast. Denman, Cutleg, and Boar. Fix the shrouds and let out the sails! Get your ass down to the whipstaff steering, Mad-eye. I don't want to be the coxswain today." Bill spoke, leaning over the wooden beams in front of himself, his expression stern. "And Pine Tree, get the gangplank away from the pier, and you- Parley and Four-Fingers, get the hawsehole prepped!" he breathed out, pointing down, before beginning his way back down the stairs, to the main deck.

Dipper cleared his throat and nodded fast when he was pointed to and couldn't help but falter for a moment as he stared at the man up by the wheel. He looked...something else. Wow. What a Captain. He certainly was menacing, and looked like the very sun itself. But Dipper had heard tales, and was not quite sure why the Captain had been so...Normal towards him. 

"Blackburn, Chipper, the rest of the lot, go down to the stores and out away our guns and store down the profits. Keep the boxes up with the light guns-" Bill then whipped out his knife, raising it up proudly as he yelled, hopping down from the stairs. "Let us be the ones who make Black Bart and Anne Bonny proud at our heels!"

"AYE, Captain!" They cheered, raising their hands proudly, all rising up and jogging off.

And then off they went, men of many colors and ranges tromping on their way to their jobs. Many set aside their alcoholic drinks, and went to climbing the staffs, or heading down the storage opening in the floor to prep the room for goods. One man, the same one who kissed Dipper, looking a bit off his knocker, bounced by and gave Bill a reassuring nod, and a toothy smile. His teeth were crooked, but his eyes were promising, despite their yellow hue. 

"Sir, might I ask that I'll get the steering fast this time?" He spoke, still grinning as he tightened the red fabric beneath raven black dreadlocks. That were incredibly well kept. The Jamaican mana spoke, an evident admiration for the captain.

"I'm sure you'll do just great, Kojo. You always do." Bill spoke, clasping him on the shoulder as twisted his knife in his other hand.

"I'll make you proud, sir. That I will." Bill chuckled fast through his nose, nodding and hugging him for a moment, before shoving him towards the cabin that lead not only to Bill's quarters, but the whipstaff steering and stern chasers.

Bill laughed out, striding over to the brunette man that clutched at his bag. "Ready to begin?"

Dipper tossed his bag carelessly as a show of abandoning his past life by the edge of the ship. It landed against the wood wall with a soft thud as he approached the gangplank and gripped the ropes on the wood, crouching down and attempting to heave the giant plank upward. He struggled for a long moment, his arms burning and his legs already starting to ache, though it didn't take long for another man to come join him and aid him. They eventually got the wood standing vertical, and the navigator was already feeling fatigued, his arms trembling as he tried not to drop both himself and the object into the water. The boy threw his weight backward, and the wood stopped threatening to teeter over the wrong way as he lowered it down to the deck of the ship, watching it slip from his palms and clatter loudly. Dipper sidestepped with a squeak, blinking down at it shamefully for a few long moments. He sighs, feeling winded but not quite ready to give up yet.

The brunette picked it up slowly, feeling a simple bead of sweat drip down his temple and refusing to meet the Captain's eyes as he settled the heavy thing down. After this, he closed the large gate of the ship railing, watching the heavy metal clip drop shut. 

Bill quirked an amused eyebrow and leaned over as he watched Dipper work, pursing his lips with a proud grin as he worked his muscles, before heading his own way to the head of the ship again, striding up the stairs and unlocking the door to his office once he had reached the edge of the ship, gladly inhaling the breeze. Once slipping inside and striding down to the quarters, he walked straightforward to another room that was attached to his office. Tugging it open and slipping inside, the man noted the much softer smell of his bedroom, examining gold frames and soft curtains overlapping a huge orange, yellow, and clear window. It was stain-glass on top, and clear glass the rest of the way down. The stain glass encrusted with gold between the designs of a large eye, and angel's wings surrounding the sea. Book cases and wide picture frames lined all four tall walls, and bottles and jars of unidentified things lay throughout the shelves and along the floors. Some looked to have fish fins in them. Little trophies and reminders of Adventures.

Who could blame him? He was sentimental as hell. 

Humming along a faint tune as the Captain moved along, he leaned onto his rather large four-pillar bed with long gold and brown curtains, that were all tucked aside in order to expose the bed. Reaching down, the captain tugged up an extraordinary coat, that would make any other captain's coat pale in comparison. Grinning and tossing it down, as well as his captain's hat, the man then began to undress from his stuffy collared shirt and bowtie, folding them and setting them aside before shifting around with his bare torso exposed. Scars mapping along his neck to his tail bone, as well as his arms like a mere painting. 

The man lifted up his eyepatch a bit, setting it aside and gazing in the grand mirror with a cross frown, before turning away in order to pull out his white jabot collared shirt. He then slipped on the vest from before, and then the coat. The coat was ankle length and a sweet wine red, bronze and yellow and gold lining the folded hems, collars, and cuffs. The buttons lined all the way up, and were made from solid twenty four karat gold. He slipped on a wide belt as well as a yellow length of slightly charred fabric tied around his waist, for good luck sake, before checking his pistol and his blade, securing them. Turning to the mirror to see his scarred up, empty mess of an eye, the man then sighed and picked up his eyepatch. Untying the leather, before reaching up and attaching it, tying it in place again. "You're a real mess, Bill Cipher.." He spoke to himself, clutching his hat and raising it onto his head, securing it as he looked back to the mirror. He grinned out, before swinging his gloved hand up to snatch a leather bound flask, filled to the brim with the strongest amber rum. Untwisting the cap and taking a swig, the Captain then made his way back through the rooms, up to the top of the ship to see completely unfolded masts, and boxes being carried to and fro to the storage center of the ship. He huffed proudly. Bill eyed out the entirety of the ship from above with a scoff, glaring down at Chipper as he bossed around his new ship mate.

"HEY!" Bill called above his flask, and they all jumped at the booming, echoing voice from the top of the ship.

"Aye!" They called.

"Stop bossing him around. That's my job, you bunch of carousers." Bill spoke, hopping onto the large wooden hand rail, and sliding down the long height, gripping his flask before bounding off, his feet pounding together against the hardwood. He laughed out, tipping his alcohol up to his lips and drinking. 

"Says the one with the flask.." Parley, the lanky Brit with a musky voice, muttered under his breath. Bill merely laughed at that, striding along and gazing up to the men as they adjusted the gargantuan shrouds and progressively climbed back to earth. However, soon, the boat jolted slowly. Sending them stumbling, some gripping wooden beams as they exclaimed.

Denman, a quite strong looking, but built Irishman, straightened up with a sweet smile. "I'll go tell em we're not ready yet, Captain." The man spoke, his voice calm but sweet as he walked to the door that headed to the stairs, leading down to the whipstaff steering. He whistled a quiet tune as he did so, closing the door behind himself.

Bill whistled out lowly, eyebrows raised as he stepped back. "Poor Kojo.." he spoke, and the rest of them muttered in agreement. "S' a good thing that Denman is kind to him, right?"

"Mhmm." They nodded.

Dipper raised his eyebrow, unknowing about what they were speaking of and feeling exhausted as he had since done more errands in ten minutes than he had done in the last few years of life. He licked his pale lips as he steadied his shaking legs, trotting over to Bill after picking up his messenger bag, before it could be rifled through. He held it in his hand as he stood next to him, a little unsure what to say. "Quite the crew." He settled on.

Bill laughed out, slinging his arm around the smaller man and pulling him close and shaking him a bit. "I'd say!" Bill spoke, tapping on his shoulder and grinning to lighten the thick atmosphere.

"They said you fancy me. What's that mean, sir?" Dipper asked, swallowing and squaring his shoulders as he sniffed and rubbed at his cheeks. "Mmh.." The salty air stung his lungs like needles. He knew he'd get used to it eventually... 

"Don't call me sir and I'll tell ya!" Bill spoke, staring off to the open sea as other ships made their way to the port. "It means that I fancy you. I didn't quite murder you down there did I?" He replied simply, raising his flask up and drinking, before gasping out excitedly "You're smart, and so far, a good kid. Pretty good crew member, Pine Tree." He spoke, hitting him on the back as he offered the flask. "Take some of this. It'll make the ride easier."

"Aye, Si-- Alright." Dipper cleared his throat, pulling at the scruff on his jaw. He took the flask generously and stared at it for a moment, sloshing the liquid inside as he brought it to his lips and guzzled the liquid. Instantly, he spat back the alcohol he had tried to swallow, coughing over the edge of the ship. His throat was absolutely grating against itselt. Now, he really felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he kept his convulsions down this time, as best as he could, and took several more considerable gulps. He handed the flask back happily, already feeling flushed and weak a few moments later. 

The blonde man laughed out and tipped his hat, gazing down to the man before he took his flask back, and stuffed it into the pocket of his coat. "This'll be fun.." the man remarked, now gazing up as his crew members adjusted the shaft and the sails, the large cream fabrics billowing outward and catching the sea's wind in a cool embrace. Soon, the ship began to turn from the dock, water sloshing as a loud clang of chains and metal could be heard near the rear of the ship. Once undocked, Partem Mente began to turn off the docks, and push further towards the open horizon. Bill grinned proudly, gazing out as the cool winds of the sea hit against his face. "That'll do, boys!" Bill peered over with a raised brow, snickering shortly beneath his breath and giving the boy a short rub on the shoulder, before making his way over to gaze out at the sea beside him, his long lashes feeling cold with the rising ocean air against them. The crew members laughed behind them, and Bill raised up his hand, briefly flipping them off as they laughed and cursed out profanity at the two. "Up yours, you damn children." Bill laughed out playfully, gazing away and tugging at his hat. "Mutiny! Honestly."

"You'd like that, huh captain molly!" Parly sang out, before they all stepped back, laughing _hard_.

Bill turned back, glaring as he tipped his hat down. "I fuckin said. Up. Yours." He bit out lowly, before turning back to stare out at the sea. They silenced just a bit.

"Ya' muff." Parley continued, snorting as he went to go make fun of Dipper, who already looked a bit sick.

Bill laughed out through his nose, turning slowly. "Are you going to fuck off or not? Let the boy vomit in peace." Bill spoke, raising up his hand. "Remember how your first day was? Mm? I thought so. Now go to the dining hall, help yourselves to lunch while us seven get the ship together. If you're going to act like children on my ship, then go fuckin' eat like them, too."

And with that, they nodded, trailing off in their pack of a few people, at least eleven or twelve, as the other three maintained the masts temporarily, and the other two dealt with steering.

Dipper heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but was too busy trying not to lose the contents of his stomach as it bubbled and rejected the unknown alcohol he had just consumed.  Once the crowd had left them along he practically collapsed on the ground of the ship, his legs crumpling from underneath him. He swallowed again. "Mnha...hah..." He panted out as he tried to grip onto the wood a bit. He was glad that the captain was backing him up but he felt like an utter fool. He wouldn't apologize though.

Bill turned over slow, his brow raised a bit as he kneeled down cautiously, eyeing him over and reaching to place firm gloved hands beneath his arms, hoisting the boy up to his feet again. Watching as he just crumpled like a rag doll. Bill reached down to grip his flask again, before lowering it down, patting the man's back and looking him over with his good eye. "Can't hold your liquor, huh?" Bill spoke, voice a bit softer to accommodate for the moment being.

Dipper gently pushed Bill's hand away. "No. Thanks." He cleared his throat and took a deep, weak breath, one hand on his chest. "I am not a heavy drinker." He chuckled and shook his head, laughing at himself. He couldn't believe this man was actually comforting him. "The rocking of the boat doesn't help." It was unbelievable. "You're not as terrifying as they say you are." He laughed before he caught himself. "S-sorry I mean- I'm sure you are but- I wouldn't expect-" He buried his face in his hands, deciding not to talk anymore.

"Suure. Sure." Bill spoke, craning his neck a bit and slowly standing up, as he looked the other man down. Still arching over a bit. Bill narrowed his eye, brow furrowed as he pursed his lips. "Day one is always the kindest, Pine Tree." He spoke, cracking his knuckles with a satisfied sigh, before leaning all the way down to harshly grip the boy's arms, hoisting him up by the under arms and biceps in one quick move. "Up ya go!" Bill chirped, holding him close and patting his back now, his cologne strong. "There he is. Up and at 'em." Bill leaned forward and gripped the sick boy's shoulder, grinning with his sharp teeth and patting his back. "Good, then! Just keep up, Pines. Don't run too fast. Or fall off the edge! It's a little over a 200 foot drop." He spoke cheerily, before walking off to the head of the boat again, taking himself to the stairs.

Dipper was suddenly taken aback by how sharp the man's teeth were as he breathed on him and teased him. He coughed a bit and nodded, stumbling once he was released. He fell against the railing and glanced over the edge, feeling sick all over again because of the heights. Eugh. He trotted up the stairs after Bill, still not sure what to do and acting like a lost puppy because of it. He looked back at his home as they left. He breathed deep, feeling anxious again.

Was this really the right decision?

 "Well? Where are we headed to, navigator?"

Dipper glanced back at the gorgeous boat he was in, and the gorgeous man in front of him and realized that yeah, it probably wasn't.

 


	5. Wishful Thinking

"We're off to get some paperwork done before we get grub. Before your little.. initiation with me." Bill spoke quickly, striding up to his office door and opening it again for the third time that day.

"Initiation?" Dipper asked, following after him and closing the door quietly. He walked and looked up at the oddly but beautifully decorated room. He could swear he saw some kind of teeth on his desk.

Bill merely hummed to himself and reached to grab the man's book bag, peeling it away from his form and ignoring Dipper's protest as he made a swift circle over to his desk, sitting down and setting down the bag at his front, scooting in and opening it. "Let's see.."

Dipper cleared his throat and curled his toes inside his boots, pursing his lips and looking around the office cabin once more, idly watching the captain out of the corner of his eye. "What are you..?"

Promptly ignoring the question, the man tugged out a few of the papers, before blinking at the loaf of bread, pulling it out and setting it aside. He then hummed out an old tune, leafing through all of the papers before tossing the empty bag aside. "So! Let's discuss coordinates. Our destination, our deal.. what to expect on the way there." He began, pulling off his gloves one finger at a time, before setting them aside. He had many gold rings, and a carving of an eye with an X on it at the top of both of his hands.

Dipper noticed this scar absent mindedly. "Alright." He stood up and walked behind the desk, gazing at the papers with Bill. He leaned down a bit to look them over.

Bill hummed out and tapped his feet down, spreading out a few of the papers in order to reveal his European map, showing vivid detail of the region. France and England and Spain all clear on the curled paper. "We're headed to France as of now, and it will take god knows how long to get there. But this is why we've got you, Pine Tree." He spoke, tapping at the paper a bit. "Across the North Atlantic, aaall the way across to the Bay of Biscay. To France and Spain, but." He raised his hand a bit. "I can assure that it will neither be safe, nor will it be underwhelming. There will be ships that attack us, and there will be things that god forbid to create lurking under those waters." Bill turned a bit, his expression serious. "They don't call me the Scourge of the Seven Seas for nothing."

Dipper watched as his fingers moved over the map. He started to feel slightly sick with nerves, though excitement took over soon after. He was going to see France! He turned into Bill's words again. "Aye..." He nodded, fast and eager. Before he backtracked. "Yes, I know, I understand. Forgive me. I..Truth is I don't have much fencing experience." He looked down at Bill, half trying to change the subject before Bill could prove it.

"Forgive you?" Bill laughed, reaching back and shoving at the boy excitedly, a perfect grin plastered on his face. "You're a riot, kid! Ease up!" Bill then paused a bit, his hand lowering as curiosity plagued his features.

Dipper laughed a bit awkwardly as he shook his head before stopping at the same time as Bill, his eyebrow twitching in curiosity.

The blonde man stood with a thump of his heel, beaming to the other with raised hands, his amber and golden eye mapping over his expression for some sort of clue.  "Fencing experience?" He scoffed, gazing up for a moment in thought. "This is not fencing. This is dueling to the death. Though..I've only got one thing for fencing. An épée.. I think. The rest I've got are just swords.." Bill continued, tapping his fingers on his thigh strap in thought, feeling at the beads of his hat with his other hand. "How's about this! I can teach you. I'll have one of my swords, you take the dingy fencing thing. Then we'll have at it!"

Dipper swallowed before looking at the 'dingy fencing thing' that Bill gestured to. "That doesn't seem very equally matched." He glanced at Bill apprehensively.

Bill ran his hand over the stubble along his jaw, humming thoughtfully before snapping his fingers in excitement, gazing to Dipper. This man really was never at ease.. always going off. Like a firecracker. "Well, There's a first start for everything, kid!" He began, clasping a firm hand against the boy's shoulder. "If you think it's foul play, then we'll both use swords. I'll have them sharpened up and ready to go for later." 

"Fair enough.. Try not to kill me." Dipper weakly teased.

"No promises!" Bill chirped, before cocking his eyebrow in interest, a grin now splaying out even wider across his lips. 

"Ah.." Was all Dipper said to Bill's comment before he chuckled. He was fairly sure Bill was being serious, and he could actually die without the Captain batting an eyelash at him. Dipper used a hand to push at Bill a bit playfully, trying to see how he'd react and trying to lighten his heavy head. He watched him intently. He laughed a bit and tugged at his vest and his collar.

Bill quirked an eyebrow, hardly taken off his feet by the force from Dipper's arm. He grinned and suddenly shoved back at the boy, looking him over. "C'mon, you can push harder than that! Really use that arm strength."

"I don't have much of it." Dipper laughed out a bit raspy and rolled his eyes. He had some muscle, but nothing compared to Bill and he rolled his eyes before leaning and shoving at the man a bit harder. 

Bill rolled his eye, scoffing and cracking his knuckle as he gave a composed stance, pressing his heels against the rug. "Like this." He spoke, before reaching forward and harshly shoving at the boy with all of his arm strength. But that was nothing.

Dipper yelped as he stumbled back and tripped over his heels before falling on his rear. He puffed up his cheeks before they turned a bit red and he stood up, jogging towards Bill and shoving at him with almost all of his strength. This was so childish.. Fun though.

Bill laughed out, snickering and staring down to the boy as his pale cheeks warmed up.. it was honestly a bit endearing. Though soon, he was taken back a bit, still grounding himself as he jolted back just a tad. "C'mon now, city boy. Be assertive. Do it harder!"

"This is useless!" Dipper laughed out before standing his ground, pushing his feet into the earth and then shoving the strength he had at Bill, as hard as he could he pushed on his chest, though hands lingered as he pulled away.

"This is going to teach you how to fight! Trust me!" Bill grinned, this time stumbling back on his heels just a tad more..

Impressive. They could work on it, still.

Dipper turned to trot back to the other side of the room, but not before the Captain tripped him, causing him to land on his face again. 

"See? You would have seen that coming with training." Reaching up to remove his hat, laughing out briefly and fixing his messily slicked back hair, Bill then placed his cocked hat back on, walking over to meet the other man. "It's going to be a real pleasure to work with you here, Pines."

"Likewise." Dipper laughed out before shuffling his feet a bit and fixing his hair. "So-" he started, clearing his throat. He threw a gentle punch at Bill's bicep before trotting to the desk. "Want some flattened but fresh bread?" He asked, pulling the wrinkled paperbag out of his messenger bag

Bill gave a crooked smile, and shrugged. He then nodded out of his subtle trance, walking to the back of the room and settling down at the window seats. By the book shelves.

Dipper reached into the sack and broke off a piece of the still warm but cooling bread, and handed it to Bill. "I was in the market when I noticed your ship." He explained softly as he broke off his own piece. "It's hard to miss." He chuckled out before licking his lips. "Do you ever get stowaways?" He asked.

Bill took the piece and examined it, humming thoughtfully before placing it in his mouth, chewing and resting his shoulders back against the cushions. Swallowing, the man then gazed up with a thoughtful purse of his lips. "Sure do. But they usually end up with the bilge rats.. definitely wouldn't suggest going down there."

Dipper shivered at the idea and swallowed the bile rising to his throat. He sat down in front of Bill and crossed his ankles as his feet rested on the wood floor. "I see. I'm not a stowaway, but what made me so special?" He raised an eyebrow. "The maps?" He carelessly pointed to the papers on the table.

Bill gazed him over, raising an eyebrow and tapping his fingers lightly. "Firstly you weren't trying to steal.. I don't think!"

"I wasn't." Dipper confirmed with a laugh, biting into his bread and chewing as he listened intently.

"Secondly. There's." Bill paused, gazing him over and chuckling just a bit. "Something different! Something different about you, kid." Bill spoke, narrowing his eye. "I intend to find out what it is.. Thirdly, you'll definitely come in handy." Bill then tipped his head to the side a bit, feeling the feathers and beads weigh against the hat. "Lastly. I like having new ship mates. New people to mold and teach.. I feel like she'll really benefit, Pines."

Dipper nodded slow and played with the hem of his jacket with his free hand. "Well I hope she does." He cried out, taking another bite. "I hope I don't disappoint."

"Oh, I'll make sure that you don't." Bill replied a bit lowly, reaching over to rip at the loaf of bread and grab off another piece. That of which he ate with a delightful expression. Tonight would be very fun..

Dipper nodded slow before glancing out the window, watching the fading city with contemplative brown eyes. He bit his lip and shook his head before biting off another piece of the bread. The satisfying melt was always amazing. He smiled. "Wow..." He said under his breath. A real adventure. Real risks. Real monsters...

Bill gazed over through a half lidded gold eye, feeling the baked good melt against his tongue as he looked over the boy with inquiry. He stifled an important question, but rather gazed out with him to eye the small harbor. "Penny for your thoughts, lad.." he remarked softly, before turning himself back around, pushing up on his feet and moving across the room. "Alright, the boy's ought to think we're touching each other by now, so let's go get some dinner." He spoke, reaching down to slip his gloves back on quickly. "The first meal is always the most spectacular. I hope you're hungry!"

Upon making his way across the boat's main deck, passing bottles of empty gin and watching as the other men finally hopped down from their respectful places, the other two were just making their way through the crew's quarters, bypassing the beds and this and that.. hammocks and fabrics draped about, along with alcohol bottles and god knows what else.

At the end of the hall, there was a staircase that lead down to the dining hall, and the kitchen in the back room. Bill hummed out softly at the oil-lit rooms, striding down the stairs proudly behind five other men with a low hum. Pushing aside and swinging open the large double doors, showing a vast dining hall,  fancy fabrics and linens draped the walls, as well as ropes and fishing masts. That of which were hammered up against the wood with blades. Large cabinets lay stocked with many alcohol bottles, but specifically strong wines from Spain and France, as well as harsh rums. The whole lot of it! The dining table was particularly large. Sitting scratched up and old on its wooden legs, with white candles melted along the middle of it, lit and flickering as wax continued to pour along the old wood. Several chairs, at least over twenty, sat and rounded the table. All carved from intricate black wood. Some- or.. all, were very scratched. Some were sliced. But they still worked!

A lot of the men had already began the feast, and boy what a feast it was.

Pints of bombo, a mixture of rum, water, sugar, and nutmeg, as well as rumfustian, blended raw eggs with sugar, sherry, gin, and beer; sat lined against the table. While stacks of salted beef and sauerkraut lined in bowls. Cheese blocks with knives stabbed into them, as well as pints of green peas, and large bowls of bone soup with ripped apart plates of hard tack. Or sea biscuits, usually used for putting in the soup. The whole crew laughed out in their merriment, drunk on glee and their respectful drinks as they chatted up, and some merely continued to eat.

With their hands, of course! What mutiny would stand for them eating with silverware?! Psh!

Dipper gasped out at all the commotion, watching the odd mix of people eat and cheer. They looked like a lot of them used to be slaves, darker skin and scars. Some scars around their neck. He intently watched Bill as he spoke, and he raised his eyebrow. All this was for him? He began to feel self conscious.

Grinning wide and smacking the brunette on the back, Bill made his way to his seat at the end of the table, reaching out and grabbing himself some of the food, taking the wooden pint of alcohol from Parley and downing half of the sweet drink, before taking a bite straight from a cheese block. After swallowing, Bill slammed down the pint, causing a roar of laughter as he then held up a hand, snapping to get they attention. They settled just a bit, but not enough so that Bill didnt have to yell over them.

"Mates! Listen here! As you know, we've got a new crew member. Hence the feast!" Bill pointed to Dipper, grazing up his wooden cup, before slowly standing, walking over to the cabinet with all of the alcohols. He pulled off a bottle, a finely aged rum that ranged bright in color. Seeming like it would be a fire if it contacted your throat. "Now, we're going to see if he can hold his liquor! Get a good start before he's officially one of us." Bill spoke, walking over across the vaguely silent room, and holding out the bottle, popping off the cork, and taking a casual swig of it. "Let's say, if he downs the whole damn thing by the end of my stop watch, then you bafoons aught to give him a chance!" Bill spoke, before handing, no- shoving the bottle at Dipper. "Drink up, my lad! To the last drop!"

"Hoc est, infernum, landlubber!"

"Shh, ipse potest facere illud." Bill spoke, waving his hand. The entire gathering of men squared their focus onto Dipper, their eyes mischievous and expectant as few still continued their meals.

Dipper's cheeks flushed and he adjusted a bit nervously, his brain not working correctly to try and translate the foreign language he heard. Latin? Really? He shifted his feet. nervously. The boy tossed the question aside from now and laughed out loud, throwing up a fist in the air as he tried to seem just as excited as everyone else. If they thought he wasn't strong enough to hold his alcohol, he'd damn well show them. He did cast a wary look at Bill before he grabbed the bottle, sniffed the top and winced at the strong smell. Now or never. It'd be over in a moment. He swished the liquid around before chuckling, attempting to show confidence as he set the bottle down, slipped off his vest and tossed it onto the table. He shoved one hand into his pocket, picked up the bottle and began to down it in the biggest gulps he could.

Jesus Christ above, it burned. 

He quaffed it, and continued swallowing before he pulled the bottle away and laughed awkwardly as some of the liquid bubbled out of his lips. He swore to god if he blacked out from this. Dipper began to cough and hack, trying to get the burning out of his throat.  _Keep going, you're embarrassing yourself._ He wiped the alcohol from his sleeve and continued. The boy pushed through the almost acidic burning, through the stench, and through the heaviness in his stomach until he was dizzy, slamming the bottle down onto the table. He'd drank when he was a teen, but never this much. He began to cough and sputter loudly again as his hands gripped onto the table for support.

Bill tipped back on his heels a bit, raising his brow as he supported himself on his chair, watching the other boy with an amused expression. He sure was going at it.. At his coughing, Bill merely stood and nodded him on. Chipper watched, a tad impressed as he flipped his cigarette ashes onto the table. Their eyes all intent with amusement at the city boy. Once the glass was slammed onto the table, Bill grinned slowly, reaching and taking the bottle away from his trembling grip, raising it up. "To Pine Tree. The Partem Mente's new navigator! May the stars above guide us to a new land!"

"TO PINE TREE!" They cheered out in unison, raising their glasses and mugs and pints of alcohol, before drinking down in a quick bustle. Few of them shouted out excitedly, congratulating him as the captain had taught them so long ago.

"Gratulatione!" Few cheered, and Chipper stood himself up, sauntering to the alcohol cupboards and pulling out a soft white wine. Sweet and subtle in taste. He then walked back to Dipper, hitting his hip with the bottle and holding it out. "'Ere.." he spoke over his cigarette. Bill nodded down to him, before sitting and patting the man's shoulder. "It'll drown the taste, kid."

Dipper laughed loudly along with them, impressed and surprised with himself. Wow... That was the first time anybody had ever.. Whoah. He smiled and shook his head before glancing downward at Chipper. "Thanks, kid." Dipper replied with a weak laugh, taking the white wine and sipping it gently. He wondered if fresh water existed on this ship. He laughed at the thought before glancing back to Bill, his cheeks already rosey and his head growing foggy. "Mmh..." He groaned. That was gonna be one hell of a headache in the morning. The navigator tipped the bottle to his lips, and guzzled it down thankfully.

Bill settled himself back, sitting sideways on his chair as he took some of the wine from Dipper, drinking a bit of it down, before taking another bite from the cheese. "We eat like kings, Pines." The man gestured, waving his hand just a bit. "Wine and cheese, eh? Pretty great!" He continued, before gladly taking some dried and seasoned meat that was offered to him, easily biting and ripping it between his teeth. "Captain, that boy'll be smashed by tonight. Are yo-" "Whatever you were about to say, Denman, I'm sure I'm ready for anything." He scoffed, tipping up the wine bottle and drinking, before handing it back to Dipper with a casual grin. "Drunk thinking is the only logical way to go about anythin' these days, right?" Bill spoke, tipping his hand and raising an eyebrow to the table as they laughed at his statement, clearly drunk off their asses.

Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed for the salted beef, chewing on it a bit fast as he tried to beat the alcohol from destroying his entire system. He couldn't help but squint as the room began to fold in on himself and everything seemed to get louder. Or quieter. Oh here it comes.

He took a deep, shaky breath and finished his food, reaching forward to sloppily, delicately pick at the cheese and eat some of it as his head started to ache. He squinted as he tried to focus his vision and he began to giggle under his breath, looking up the ceiling. He couldn't believe this. And the.. The initiation. He looked over at Bill. "Whey- why.." He cleared his throat.

Bill gazed over to the giggling boy with a peaking interest, his brows raised. Many men laughed out a bit, poking fun about the adorable little lightweight and how silly he was. Bill pursed his lips, trying to fight back a grin as he tried to talk in all seriousness, looking the boy over that sat beside himself. "Yeah, kid?" The man spoke, before chuckling quietly, ruffling the man's hair between a gloved hand. "Can't really hold your liquor, huh?" Bill continued, before dropping his hand and biting into a roll.

"I can hold my liquor fi-" he hiccuped. "Fine! But this bullshit?! _No!"_

"Keep tellin' yourself that." Bill slurred, pushing himself up a bit as he eyed over the insane lot of men, humming just a bit at their actions.

Dipper exclaimed, rolling his eyes and grabbing for more bread, leaning back and biting into it. "And the.. the...Initaion? Initiation. Fuck I'm bad already." Dipper laughed out weakly. "Whassat mean?"

"You'll find out soon. Patience!" Bill spoke, before tipping his head and swallowing. "It's a trivial thing"

"Did someone say sing?"

"Wha?"

"Shut yer gob.. you lilyliver."

"I'm the lilyliver?"

"Nobody said sing!" Bill exclaimed, laughter overcoming him.

 _"She was built in Roman time, Held together with bits of twine-"_ Blackburn began, and Denman was soon to join in, grinning and sloshing his whiskey a bit. Bill laughed out, tipping back just a bit as they sang the old tune. Back when the ship was first set off.. Just a rutty old thing.

 _"Nothing in the galley—nothing in the hold, But the skipper's turned in with a bag of gold!"_ They all yelled out, and Bill just snickered, pointing out at them as he reached into his coat pocket, seeming to be searching around for something.

"You're all insane!"

"Sure we are," Chipper spat, laughing. "What's your point?"

"Takin my lines, kid!" Bill spat back excitedly, occasionally glancing to Dipper to see if he was still on guard. Okay. Good.

Dipper noticed Bill kept glancing back to him, and he sighed, his gaze narrowing in on the bread in his fingers as he ate it a bit indignantly, though he giggled now and then as he listened into their conversations. It seemed like he was the only one with an american accent so far. There had to be at least a couple other Americans. Hm. He glanced at the ceiling, suddenly acutely aware of the rocking of the boat as he watched the ropes swing from the ceiling. He leaned his head down on the cold wood, closing his eyes and breathing deep for a few moments before sitting up again.

It had been quite a bit of singing and laughing. Quite a bit, all up until the crew felt their hyperactivity die down, and the content lull of the boat and sleep rocked them down to their cabins. All drunk, all stumbling just a bit. Leaving Dipper and Bill, alone in the mess of a dining hall.

Sighing out as he downed the rest of the wine bottle, Bill then eased out of his seat, standing and stretching. "Now we can get to bed. Begin the real fun."

By now Dipper was struggling to keep his head up. "Dya...do ya.. Have any water on this ship?" He laughed weakly, holding his hair as he was grateful that everyone had left. His head throbbed and he swallowed dryly. This was going to hurt like hell in the morning. He stood shakily, the world slurring. "Ifssyou extept- ...." He squinted. "If you expect me to be protudctive tomorrow- you are one sishful thinker." He slurred, trying his best not to fuck up his words. He glanced up at Bill and his breath caught in his throat. 

Bill's gaze fixated down on the slurring young man, and he chuckled quietly, adjusting his hand that still lay in his pocket. Fiddling just a bit. "Don't overwork yourself, kid. You're drunk off your ass." Bill spoke, slowly walking over, stepping behind the boy and running his free hand along Dipper's bare neck. "How's about I help you up.. help you across the ship?" Bill hummed, leaning in closer over the back of the chair. His breath practically on the nape of the boy's neck. "I can carry you. Just relax, Pine Tree." He continued, before his hand snaked further into his pocket, and he pulled out a soaked rag. Reeking of something oddly bitter.. it was surprisingly damp.

Carefully, leaning to press a light kiss at the nape of his neck, Bill's hands then shot up, the rag snapping over his mouth and nose. He parted away a bit, lulling the boy as he tugged the rag tighter. Letting him inhale the rank scent from the cloth, only allowing oxygen to pass through the chemicals. "Shh... sh.. Licuit es..." he lulled, whispering into his ear a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hoc est, infernum, landlubber!" - "This will be hell, landlubber!"  
> "Shh, ipse potest facere illud."-"Shh, he can do it."  
> "Shh... sh.. Licuit es... - "Shh...sh..You're alright."


	6. Candlelight Initiation

Bill grew a sickly laugh, a near cackle as he let the fading body slump down, setting away the rag. The odor of chloroform in itself could give someone a headache, so Bill was proud of his crew for putting up.. Waiting a few moments for it to kick in, the man then hummed as he walked to the front of the chair, hauling up the body over his shoulder. He began his way through the back door of the dining hall, pushing through and taking in the wafting night air of the sea. Feeling the waves rock the vessel beneath his feet as he walked, holding the boy tightly over his shoulder.

Eventually, trying to hurry before the drug wore off, Bill had made his way through one of the cabins, the one beneath his own. He strode slowly down the creaking stairs, taking in the humidity and dampening air, before landing in an empty room. This room was clearly abandoned. A desk sitting dormant, and candles scattered all along the papers as well as the desk. It had one wide window at the end, similar to Bill's office, but considerably smaller.. Still dusty with the age of not being used, Bill hummed contently as he rested the limp body down on a large wooden chair that sat behind the desk. Waltzing off in the room only lit by the night, Bill raised up an old rope in his fingers, pulling them away from a pool of dried, rusty stuff. He was quick to head back to the man, tying his hands up against the chair, as well as his feet. And his torso. Just to be safe..

Humming along in the otherwise silent room, Bill pulled at the drawer on the desk, yanking out a box of matches as he began lighting various candles.

Dipper's head lolled upward, though he couldnt hold it for long, and it fell back. He gasped out loudly as consciousness hit him like a hard smack to the face. His breath hitched and as he began to wake up more, he realized his hands were tied down when he tried to rub at his face. Sweat began to bead his forehead as he looked down at the bindings. He bit his lip, squinting, having the hardest time keeping his eyes open as he tried to struggle more, only to realize, holy hell he had been inebriated and tied down and now he was probably gonna die. He opened his mouth and his eyes adjusted enough to notice Bill in the room. Fear began to shoot through him. This was all an elaborate trick. He had had him drink all that alcohol so that he could do this- whatever it was. He tried to find his words but his heart was beating too fast and his head was too foggy and his lips were too dry. "Ah--.." He winced as a particularly painful throb shot through his head.

Bill peered up, his face illuminated by the bright flicker of a warm amber flame. "Good morning, Pine Tree." He chimed, straightening with a sickly grin as he whipped his hand, outing the match quickly and dropping it. "Now that you're awake, it only seems appropriate to start our initiation!" The man then stepped out slowly, listening as he met heel to toe with the wood. Listening to the powerful clicks.

Slowly, the man reached up and lowered his hat down onto the blue window seat, then, he removed his coat. Eventually, his gloves. All while staring out to the wavering sea; humming an odd tune as he went along. "I'd think you would take longer to wake up.. I must say I'm impressed!"

"Well-" Dipper cleared his throat to the best of his ability, making his tongue work slow. "It better not involve a lot of think- thinking." He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, still terrified of what the word 'initiation' meant. Was this all a sick joke? He laughed out weakly. "Honest-?? I don't know how long I was asleep." He did his best to still present as confident as he tried to only focus on the ceiling. Anything else and he might hurl.

"Not necessarily." The captain hummed, tipping his head as he made his way back around to the front of the desk.

Oh.. that wouldn't do.

Walking back up with a cross frown, Bill reached at the back of the wooden chair, yanking back with a quiet grunt, not minding as it scuffed the wood loudly. "I prefer the term unconscious, Pine Tree." He spoke, leaning down from the back of the chair, his hair tipping down a bit. "This look really does suit you."

Dipper's head and heart only throbbed harder. His lips parted as he struggled for words, struggled for focus. "Does.." He took a deep breath, staring up at Bill's candle lit face. "Does it?" He asked, careful to move his mouth correctly, as much as it made him ache. He closed his eyes and his mouth, taking heavy breaths as he tried to wet his pallet.

"It does, mi parva lepus.." Bill cooed against his skin, reaching up with his bare hand to softly trace against his neck in slow patterns, ghosting his nails along the milky skin.

"Do you know what that means?" Bill continued, his voice quiet against the equally tranquil environment of the room.

"I don't-" Dipper swallowed, Bill's touch on his neck making his head spin as he struggled even harder to keep his eyes open. "I don't speak Latin-" he breathed shakily.

"I'll teach ya one day, kid." Bill spoke, lightly massaging the skin now as he pressed his nose against the other's hair. Grinning maddeningly so. "It means 'my little rabbit', Pine Tree." The blonde captain cooed against his ear, before slowly rising himself up, gazing down to the trembling figure. "Now, tell me this! What part of the human body do you think holds closest connection to the mind?" Bill began, reaching to pull his blade out of it's holster. "Just throw a guess at me."

Dipper's eyes shut tight as he tried to find comfort instead of fear in the touches. He tried to relax, though he found it easier said than done, and when he tried to think, his head only ached. It felt as if someone was taking blades to his temples. "It's all-" he coughed. "It's all connected. There isn't one spot.." He replied under his breath, voice hushed as he ignored the comment about the rabbit.

Bill quirked his brow, slowly tipping the blade around in his fingers with an unimpressed look.

"Wrong answer." Bill replied simply, walking back over fast, holding up the blade as he pressed Dipper's body against the chair, his knee jutting up to balance himself, pressing between the boy's legs. "Alright, I've got a better question!" Bill began, his eye wide and expectant, as the blade slowly rose closer to the other boy. "How dedicated are you as a person?"

Dipper's breath grew sporadic and panicked as Bill brought the knife closer to him. His legs struggled a bit in their bounds and he stared up at Bill, slack jawed and panting, horribly dehydrated. "I'm loyal." He sputtered out. He bit his lip before releasing it, feeling as if he was going to pass out. As if on command he wavered in and out of consciousness while he pulled himself back drearily. "I-I-I hold my word-"

Bill grinned down, lowering the knife just a bit and holding himself up against the other's arm, applying quite some pressure. "Do you, now?" The captain crooned out, tapping his blade gently against the chair, slowly. Listening as it echoed through the room. "Will you be willing to do whatever I command? Fight against our enemies with no if's and's or but's?" Bill then continued, reaching to rake the blade along his clothed skin.

Dipper gasped out and swallowed and choked. "I-I- Yes- Yes-!" He breathed, panicking and holding back his anxious tears. "I swear-" he gasped lowly, and swallowed again, audibly, squirming a bit more in his bindings for fear of the blade touching his skin. Was he to be branded? He bit his lip and sucked in all the strength he had to lift his head up, giving Bill the darkest, toughest look his could muster. "I swear."

Bill gazed down through thick lashes, running the back of the blade up across his button-up shirt with a casual expression. Taking in his words, the man then nodded softly, setting down the knife on his thigh for a moment, as he began to un-tuck and unbutton Dipper's shirt. Rather slow and gentle at that, as if ghosting against his pale skin. "You're rather convincing, my boy."

Dipper's breath was hot and his lips still tasted of alcohol as he stared at Bill, felt him unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes fluttered closed and he licked his lips. "What's- what're you-" he swallowed and panted, his hands opening and closing shakily, weakly.

"Shh.." Bill cooed out, pressing his fingers delicately against the boy's solar plexus, reaching his blade up to run it against the skin. "Kid, relax.. just relax." The man spoke out, rolling up his sleeves a bit. "Do you swear against your beliefs to take part in traversing The Mind?" Bill spoke, the tip of his silver and gold blade pressing teasingly against the skin.

"I already told you- I swear." Dipper replied a bit sassily before biting his tongue. It was the the alcohol. The alcohol was going to kill him. He swallowed and tried to think about something else. "I-I-" he started to stutter an apology but realized that wouldn't help. "I swear."

Bill scoffed a bit, pressing the sharp blade down with a now evident scowl. "Don't talk back to your captain, okay?" The blonde man bit out, before pressing the blade down further without any warning, watching blood quickly pearl out and seep onto the tip of the blade.

Dipper's jaw clenched and he fought against the bounds as he tried not to cry out. He pressed his back into the chair, tipped his head back and released a sound from his lips. His stomach muscles contracted and his chest felt tight as he felt liquid drip onto his abdomen. "Nng-hhah--" he panted and continued to try and be stoic. "Fh-" his shoulder blades pressed painfully into the back of the chair as he tried to tense through the pain shooting up and down his torso.

Bill smiled a bit at the endearing sight, his eye squaring in on the small section of blood, before he slowly began to tug at the blade, causing the cut to form a slow line, that went over before bending and curling back around again to meet at the beginning. In the center of it, Bill drew a diagonal line in the middle of the shape. Looking now like a demon's eye.

"You're doing well for your first time, Pine Tree." The man whispered out, digging the blade in just a bit.

Dipper's jaw dropped and he cried out a bit as the blade dug into his chest. His eyes shut tight and sweat beaded over his forehead. His torso squirmed and he struggled tightly. "Ah-ahhmmng-!!" He clenched his teeth as the wood in the chair dug into the back of his neck as he tried not to scream. He knew it would be over soon it would be over soon it- he gasped and a few tears from exhaustion fell from his eyes as he gasped and struggled. Eventually, it stopped, and he was left panting and bleeding. "Pleas..e.." He breathed as he struggled to bring his head back up again. His throat was so dry.

Bill hummed out quietly, the pale light of the stars and the moon washing in through the window as the man ached and cried out in front of him. Slowly, he began to slit the skin open beneath the eye, carving out small letters as he cooed out between closed lips. Seeming to sing rather quietly, ignoring the other's plea as a sort of stoic masquerade.

Dipper's shoulder struggled and he continued to breathe in a panicked manner as he cried out through clenched teeth. "Ma-h-!!" He tried desperately to release his wrists, to push him off. His eyes shot open and sweat rolled down his chest and forehead. "Pl-" he relaxed for a moment, attempting to listen to Bill's voice, but the thought of the captain leaving him to bleed out in the cabin was too much for him. He should have gone home he should have never gotten on this ship he shouldn't have gotten drunk-

Bill realized the tense nature of the man, and raised a gentle hand up to wipe away the tears and sweat beading on Dipper's shivering cheek. Slowly, the man then moved his hand back down to steady the other's chest, pressing down as he proceeded to quickly carve the letters deep into his skin. Enough so that it would definitely scar later on. They read 'secreta universi'.

Dipper let his head fall back and he stopped struggling. He was still tense, but he stopped struggling, stop tiring himself out more. He whined in the back of his throat, and winced when Bill touched his cheek.

A moment later, he finally passed out from exhaustion, dehydration, and blood loss.


	7. Effloresce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The formatting was a little odd in the update; but it's fixed now!

Dipper awoke the next morning only realizing that the first thing he was going to do was vomit. He sat up straight and panic began to surge through him as he looked around for something that wasn't the floor. There was an empty bucket right next to him, with what looked like was a bloody rag, and his own blood in the bottom of it. He didn't have time to be scared of the sight as he lost the contents of his stomach before he coughed several times. "Oh  _fuck_ " His head was screaming at him, and when he stared up at the ceiling he shivered, licking his lips and wincing.

_Ugh._

_Water._

_Waterwaterwaterwater._

He wasn't sure if there was someone else in the room because he was too overwhelmed to talk to anybody right now. His head pounded, his torso burned, and he was vaguely aware of a tightness around him. He was sweating, or, trying to, and he was too dizzy to sit up any longer as his head collapsed back onto the bed, he whimpered a bit at the pain that shot through him. He closed his eyes.

_Oh fucking Christ._

 

From the opened door of his office, Bill heard a subtle ruckus begin to stir. He set down the book that he was scanning over about cryptids in the deep Atlantic, and stood himself up with a weak yawn. Having stayed up all night in his study, occasionally keeping watch over the boy. He was exhausted, and thankfully hardly had a hangover. As he stood and walked through to the massive bedroom, Bill noted the boy sitting in the bed, looking befuddled and terrified. "Morning, mate." The captain spoke, grabbing a glass from his dresser and striding over to the wash room again with a thought of minor worry.. but it passed in mere seconds. Humming as he filled up and rinsed out the glass in the basin, Bill then arched down and filled the glass up with water from a small barrell sitting on a table near his dresser, tipping the thing down to let water trickle out.

Now reaching out the glass at the other's side, Bill grinned just a bit softly. Clearly exhausted. "You took quite the fall, huh?"

Dipper heard the door open and was too tired to tense up, though as soon as he heard Bill's voice he sprung up, held back more bile and stomach contents as he pressed himself against the back wall. "BHah-.." He stared at the object in Bill's hand, having a hard time focusing his eyes. "Are you gonna poison me now or something-?" He spat a bit, his eyes going a bit wild as he tried to focus. "Gh...." He licked his dry lips and coughed, suddenly gripping at his side as he felt pain shoot through him. "God- Fuck- Fu.." He leaned his head against the board.

"The initiation ended, kid. This is just water." Bill spoke, leaning forward and setting it on the bedside table with a scoff. "Now drink it before I do end up poisoning you." Bill then replied, tossing the blankets over his form more, before walking off and heading to the book cases.

Dipper groaned out loudly and weakly grasped the water, bringing it to his lips and drinking slow. As much as he wanted to down the water, he knew that would only make it worse, and the water tasted like the most delectable thing in his life. He swallowed a bit more of it before holding it in his lap and tipping his head against the wood again, not quite able to hold his head up. Last nights events were extremely hazy and he couldn't quite breathe correctly.

"I've never had one of mine pass out before, you know.." Bill began, pulling out a few books, and walking back over to sit himself down on the bed. He then set down the pile, splaying them out a bit. A copy of The Crooked Sixpence by James Bramston, The Grave by Robert Blair, A Present for a Servant Maid by Eliza Haywood, and The Pleasures of the Imagination by Mark Akenside. "Once you feel a bit better, you can read a few of these." Bill spoke, patting his calf gently. "Mark Akenside has my personal favorite. Three length poems deriving on the influence of the imagination."

"Well maybe you've never dehydrated them to the point of _unconsciousness._ " He spat back as he lifted up a hand to the cup in his fingers. He gently placed his hand in the water and weakly brought his hand to his forehead, dragging it across so that he could calm down with the evaporation. Really, Bill should be doing this. He swallowed, or tried to, and took another quiet sip of the water. He looked at the books and didn't say anything, too irritated to want to think about reading right now.

"Well, you could've gotten yourself some water." Bill replied simply, standing himself up and staring down to the other boy through a tired eye. "Be thankful that you don't have to work today, kid."

"You had me tied- _To a fucking chair."_ Dipper raised his eyebrows. He was too out of it to think clearly and say hey! You're sassing the captain of the ship. "I asked you for water before you pulled that bullshit." He gestured to his torso. "Do all of your crew members have this?" He gasped out, breathing heavily from talking too much.

Bill scoffed, sass now hovering in his tone as he placed his hands behind his back. "That I did. Makes it easier so that you don't run off, right?" The man spoke, before turning on his heel a bit, staring at the mirror so that he could avoid eye contact. "Of fuckin' course they do." Bill spoke, reaching to grab his cigar box from the top ledge beneath the large mirror. "If you'd rather not be part of this crew, then I can easily arrange something."

Dipper squinted at him before drinking down the rest of the water, placing it on the table, and curling over in the bed before Bill could kick him off the ship. His head ached and the poor derision making quirk was still in his head. "If I did then last nights hang over and pain would be for nothing." He mumbled into the pillow, sighing out at the feeling of finally resting again. "Also I threw up in that bucket-" He weakly pointed. "And I'm sorry for that." He was not sorry for being dehydrated though.

Bill tipped his head just a bit, sauntering out of the room after setting down the box of cigars. Instead deciding that he wanted cigarettes. Soon grabbing a pack of the tobacco and the matches, Bill lifted one up to his face and swiped the match across his desk, before raising it to the cigarette, inhaling down his stress. Now moving back into the room, taking in the smoke through his lungs, the man reached down and casually took the bucket, before striding off to the bathroom and dumping the contents into the chamber pot. Which was to be cleaned later. "I don't care. Better out than in!"

"Fair enough..." Dipper murmured back, curling up and bringing his knees to his chest as he felt his fever wavering off slightly. He coughed, which only brought a world of pain, and he decided to just try and sleep it off as he lowered his eyelids.

Bill set down the bucket quietly, before striding his way back to the bed, leaning down and placing a gentle pat on the other's arm, leaning forward to press a kiss at either side of his face, before pulling away and straightening up. "Rest up now. But don't sleep in too late, got it?" He spoke, taking a drag from his cigarette, before making his way out of the room.

 

 

"I'll try..." Dipper replied as he felt himself loose consciousness.

∆∆∆

It had been a relatively lazy day, mostly just signaling off where they were headed across the Atlantic, as few men did their job in cleaning out the wash basins and chamber pots. It was a grueling task, But Bill demanded it to be done in order to keep the ship at it's top shape. Clean and.. less revolting. Bill stood above the deck's main compass with a narrowed eye, his foot tapping just a bit as he shouted out few orders to the men.

Dipper woke up several hours later, and realized with a relieved sigh that his head had stopped throbbing as hard, and his mouth was actually watering. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced out the window, realizing happily that it was still pretty early. He stood shakily, realizing that he desperately needed more water and food as he grabbed the glass and weakly walked into the washroom, scooping up some of the fresh water and guzzling it, drinking the whole glass in less than a few seconds before he gasped and set the glass down, blinking slow and turning, grabbing his vest on the desk and slipping it on before he gently walked up the stairs and out onto the main deck. His head throbbed more at being hit with the light, but at least he could stand now. His forehead was still a little hot, but it wouldn't last long.

"We'll be passing out of the North Colonial coast of Montauk soon, there we'll collect on stocks a bit more, before heading off to Nantucket." The man shouted, before immediately turning on his heel at the sound of a door opening and closing. "Good god- Pine Tree!" He shouted, walking up quick and turning the boy. "You need to go sit. Go sit! Or it'll re-open your wound!" He demanded, reaching up to pat the side of his face. He reeked of tobacco. "You've got to rest. Captain's orders."

Dipper gently shoved Bill's hand away, though the gesture was appreciated, and he nodded, suddenly aware of the burning in his sides. He'd been focusing on his head too much. He sighed out, breathing in the fresh air as he hobbled over to a crate by the steps up to the top deck. He sat down on it and leaned against the wood of the ship, his eyes tipping up to stare at the sky. He swallowed and rubbed at his eyes, surprised no one had made fun of him yet or asked him about last night. He stared up at Bill. "I was convinced you were going to kill me."

Bill reached for the map tucked into his vest pocket, staring off and unfolding it as he gazed out to the billowing dark waters. Sea foam clouding up and crashing down like snow. The cool spray of the ocean air was the best way to beat a hangover. "That so..?" he spoke, looking over the map intently. "Just the routine. Honestly, you start to think that I'll kill you so much, to the point where you won't even know when I actually do want to." He replied, waving his hand a bit before straightening the falling map.

"That's comforting..." Dipper replied, rolling his eyes as he looked off at the other crew members. One who's name he couldn't remember was at the wheel again....Kojo...? He bit his lip. Yes that's right.

He turned again. It seemed like everything was pretty calm today. And Dipper thanked god for it. He wouldn't be able to handle dealing with an attack of any kind today. He couldn't help but hazily remember Bill's affection late night. Despite the knife being dug into his skin, he was strangely... sympathetic. He remembered him singing. How odd...

Dipper glanced back up at Bill. "So- again- we're headed to France, right?"

Bill rested his map out against the beam carefully, his grip still firm as he read it over with lips pursed together quietly. "France, then England. That's the plan." Bill responded, his eyes trailing up to the sun's position for a moment. The crew was all relatively silent due to their hangovers, and Bill was suffering from a mild one as well.

"I see." Dipper responded, leaning back on the wood. His head tipped over the edge of the boat, and he looked at the shoreline, seeing distant islands through the clouds and fog. "So where are you from?" Dipper asked after the position had made his head throb.

"Ever heard of a place called Trinidad or Tobago?" Bill replied simply as he folded his map back up, pressing it into his pocket and taking a seat next to the boy on the crate. Kojo remained silent, kneading his cigarette between his teeth as he steered calmly. Somewhat calmly. "Right above South America along the end of the Caribbean."

"Trinidad...I've heard of it." He nodded in response, listening intently to him. "Interesting." He only responded. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask any more questions, so he stopped, though he did shake his head and laugh. "I have a sister. Boy what she'd say if he knew where I was."

"Sister?" Bill spoke, turning his head a bit with a now piqued interest. "A sister! Jeez. How old?" Bill replied, leaning back a bit as he watched over Dipper in excitement. "Tell me about her, Pine Tree."

"She's- my age. She's a twin." Dipper replied with a nervous laugh. "My poor mother." He shook his head, interested in the conversation as well. "She's a tailor way back and doesn't exactly live super close to me." He suddenly felt guilty. "Shit I hope I don't die-" he coughed and winced. "A-anyway- S..she's very bubbly and bright. Always seeing the good in things. Everybody loves her. Exactly the opposite of me..." 

Bill listened intently, crossing his legs and occasionally peering to Kojo, who was seeming to get a bit fidgety. Before turning back, nodding with a wide smile. "A twin, oh wow! What's her name?" 

"Her name is Mabel." He replied, closing his eyes and sighing for a moment as he imagined her scolding him for being stupid. He opened his eyes and chuckled quietly.

Dipper glanced at Bill. "You got any family?" It was worth a shot.

Bill spoke, before pausing and clearing his throat a bit. Looking to him casually, as if talking about the weather. "Not any more."

"Ah- I see." Dipper bit his lip and decided to drop it.

"I'd sure hope to meet her one day, then." He replied with a nod, gazing away at Kojo's evident grimace at the topic.  


Dipper pursed his lips and folded his legs on the crate, well knowing he shouldn't be moving. "And do all your crew members spend the night in your bed after the initiation too?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he referred to the 'initiation'

"Depends on how well they can handle it, so no." The captain proceeded, peering off with an out of mind smile, more than thankful to change it..  


He swallowed and nodded slow to Bill. "So is it a test? Or just a branding?" He mumbled, scratching at his temple.

"It was a little bit of both. Definitely a branding."

"A-Ah I see. Well-" Dipper coughed and shook his head, his hair falling in his face a bit. "I hope I passed. I guess the fact that I'm still here means I did." He self assessed. "Pirates are damn odd." He mumbled with another laugh.  


"Guess that means that you're damn odd." 

"She'd hate you for doing this to me. Mabel would." Dipper laughed and pointed to his chest, swallowing.  


Bill laughed out a bit, shoving at the boy with his elbow. "No one can love this, Pine Tree!" The pirate chimed, before easing up and gazing down to his chest for a moment.

"You'll fine someone. Someone can love.. That." Dipper laughed out as he very weakly gestured to Bill.

"Oh shut it." Bill replied, flicking the boy's thigh and resting back against the slick wood beams again with a smirk, his eyes peering up to map over the robin's egg blue of the sky, and the billowing clouds of cotton. "Don't try to butter me up, Pines." The man responded, trailing off just a bit. Silencing for a few moments.  


"Don't dig a knife into her though, I can tell you now that to most girls, that'd be a turn off." Dipper said with a chuckle, gently nudging him with his knee.

 

 

Bill merely raised a curious brow, feeling his stomach curl just a bit at the idea. Ugh. Love? Just another tactic to fluff and croon someone up, take them to the opera. Right before getting ditched by them, cast aside. He wasn't too fancy of the experience.. Hm.

Dipper tipped his head a bit, chestnut eyes bright and curious despite the bags that were set underneath them. He smiled softly, enjoying their banter. 

Now, he looked Bill over, starting at his boots. They were honestly magnificent, and they made gorgeous noises when he walked. He trailed up and looked at the nice belt he wore, and the leather strapped to his thighs and waist, holding a pistol and a dagger. It looked like he didn't have a sword on him right now. Dipper bet that the sword was a magnificent thing. He continued trailing upward, and looked over the waistcoat he wore, deep and gorgeous in color, with gold highlights. Hm.

Bill hummed silently, his fingers tapping lightly against the leather of his pistol's holster, as he felt the other's eyes gaze over his body. Proudly, the man's lips curled into an unsettling smirk as he shifted, the small gold chains from his coat clinking against the buttons. "Like what you see?"

Dipper raised his eyebrows and pulled his gaze from Bill's torso. He swallowed and his eyes snapped up fast. "Yessir! I-I mean- what-?" He missed the question, and pulled at his hair a bit anxiously, biting and chewing on his lip. Damn pirates. He swallowed and shivered at what he assumed to be the cold air and not the captain's gaze.

Bill laughed out loudly, slapping the younger's thigh and going to grip at his hat. "I'm flattered, honestly." The man spoke, before staring off, fighting back laughter, pushing himself up a bit from the crate. Faltering and stumbling, gripping at his head before straightening again, Bill then turned to gaze out to the sea. "What's our course thus far, Mad-eye?" Bill spoke, removing his hat and holding it to his chest. 

"We'll be close to the shore by tomorrow mornin, Cipher. Montauk, then Nantucket by the next sun." 

"Good! No storms, correct?"

"No sir!"

Dipper exhaled slow as he felt his fever drift a bit more, though his chest and abdomen still ached from the wounds. He loosely pressed a hand onto the area, and instantly choked on his spit with his wince. Ghh. He bit his lip and released it a moment later. He won't be touching that for a while. By now, his eyes watched Bill as he talked to the man- Mad-eye? Right. He swallowed and started to stand again, wincing as he considered going back to sleep more.

"Good, good.." Bill remarked softly, patting the man's shoulder before he slowly turned to eye Dipper up and down. "Kid." The captain began, sliding his gloved hand down his ship mate's back as he walked over to Dipper. "Go lay down again. Take a breather.

"That's the plan." Dipper replied with a soft nod. "Should I just go to the crew's cabins then?" He asked nervously, scratching his temple and licking his dry lips. He coughed a bit before wincing and looking up at him, trying to give a tough expression.

"Your pick." Bill replied, grinning lightly and patting his shoulder. "I still recommend that you go read those books-" Bill spoke, looking down to the man and smiling lightheartedly, before it curled into a brightly maddening grin. "Don't sleep, though!"

 

 

"Fair enough." Dipper replied with a laugh. It seemed the odds wanted him to go to Bill's, as he was itching a bit to read those books.

After climbing down the steps and walking back into the room, glancing about at the objects, he climbed into the bed. He considered looking around the room, but didn't want to snoop and was too tired to muster the strength. Instead, he shimmied down under the blankets and picked up one of the books, opening it and squinting down as he started to read the book. He didn't bother checking what it was about.

He wondered if Bill was trying to quiz him again.


	8. Slipshod Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions and comments can be directed on here or on our tumblrs!  
> Scout: biscoote.tumblr.com  
> Koda: celadonleaf.tumblr.com

It would take two days to completely abandon the coast of America, but that they did. And they did fast. The crew had stocked up huge barrels and crates from the port, after having bargained ridiculous amounts of shillings to the stock payers. Gigantic barrels of fresh water, ranging in over one thousand barrels. All were hoisted and carried aboard into the storage chambers, along with hundreds of crates of food. Preserved meats stacked in many boxes, while the fresher things like vegetables or eggs were saved in the kitchen, only to last for a week or so.. but it was still worth it. Crates of rum, liquor, gin, and malt whiskey were all hauled in as well. Eventually, they were stocked and ready for the trip. With new clothes and few new blades, that of which were either traded or stolen via street gambling.. Thankfully Chipper had a keen eye. With that, they were ready to set sail again.

Bill faced ahead at the open sea, looking it over with a softened expression as he took in the alarmingly salty air.. it smelled of seaweed and brine. Of course. Sighing out and rubbing his temples a bit, the man trudged aside in order to take the wheel, pushing away Kojo, earning a confused stammer from him.

"Sir, I can do it I assur-"

"Sh. I can handle it. You go rest up, and I can take her farther from the coast." He almost snapped, just now noting how tired he was. Easily solvable.

"Aye.. aye." The man muttered, holding his hands together and walking away solemnly, down the stairs. Bill merely kneaded his jaw silently, staring out as leather hands firmly gripped the large wheel.

Sleeplessness was on it's way aboard.. and he hoped it was just physical. And not atmospheric. But Bill was indeed annoyed at how his body felt like it was shutting down.

Dipper currently stood at Bill's side, starting to get antsy to move and fight and learn how to protect himself truly. He never stopped being intimidated by the crew, and he never stopped being terrified and yet in awe of Bill. The captain often invaded his thoughts, only as he tried to figure him out. Figure out how he had gotten to such a high state of power with such caramel skin. Hm. He swallowed and sighed out as he watched people bring the last of the barrels onto the ship. The gangplank was brought up, and the lock to the ship was closed, and Dipper glanced at Bill, his torso aching slightly, but not bleeding every time he tried to move anymore. He felt a bit helpless the past two days, and spent them eating, sleeping, drinking water and reading to his heart's content. At the dawn of the second day, he was finally able to stand without the wounds ripping his torso apart.

The air was biting today. and Dipper had slight goosebumps on his arms.

Hm.

Eyeing out the men intently as he stood at the top deck, Bill cleared his throat, eye narrowed and hands tapping lightly against the beam.

"Nice work the past few days, boys! Now I know this trip will be a heavy burden, I can agree to that!" He spoke, raising his hand a bit. "We have unfinished business to fix, all before we can go back to our regular routine. While we are scoundrels, I'd like this to be part of the job!" He then remarked, walking across the top deck of the forecastle crew's quarters. The elaborate bowsprit beaming out behind him in gargantuan size. "Professionalism is based on our kaleidoscopic anarchy, and willingness to provoke ungoldly fear in the eyes of humans. Not just for fun, but just as Prometheus gave man fire! To watch him burn!" The captain shouted out, nodding proudly at their cheering, his eye a bright gold and a grin plastered to his face.

Dipper awkwardly cheered along, throwing his fist in the air and wincing before settling on clapping. Though he didn't really know what Bill was talking about. He knew they were going to France but.. He didn't know about what. Dipper instantly stood and trudged fast over to Bill, awkwardly sort of saluting him, half as a joke. 

"Ready for duty." He said with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the burning in his side.

Bill inhaled long, taking in the familiar scent before exhaling out a sweet smile, his eyes glowing. Though soon, he was caught off guard by the man standing beside himself. Shaking his head a bit fast, the captain fixed his goofy expression, looking a bit more stern. But the sun was still beaming in his eye and his small smile. 

"Duty?" Bill spoke, harshly patting the other's shoulder as he then smiled a bit more. "I'll take that as you saying you're on your feet again! Enough so to throw a few blades at each other, even?"

"Uh.." Dipper replied, voice squeaking a bit. He was honestly terrified Bill was gonna cut him in half. "Yup." He replied a bit sternly, knowing that was a lie and that his wound would most likely open again. That would only make it scar more. Hm. He wondered if that was another thing Bill did on purpose. He reached up to scratch at his ear, looking over Bill again and swallowing.  


Curling his leg over the other with a soft grin, the man peered up; cracking his knuckles and gazing off as he kneaded his lip for a moment, thinking. After a moment, he then decided it was a best idea to speak up. "Let's go get some real swords then!"

"Please," Dipper replied a bit earnestly, standing at his side and gently slugging him in the arm with his elbow. The blood red coat he was sporting looked fantastic, gold etches in it, and soft, vague embroidery. Dipper tried not to think about his own vaguely ratty clothes. At least his shirt looked nice.

Bill chuckled a bit at his excitement, turning on heel and gripping at his hat softly, before beginning to make his way across the ship to one of the cabins as the other trailed behind. 

"For the sake of the game, I won't be using _my_ sword." The captain remarked as he unlocked the head door beneath the highest deck, where the other steering and the side rooms were. As well as some hidden melee weapons and swords, trying to adjust his singular eye now into the dim lighting.

Dipper nodded in response, a bit glad. He still hadn't actually seen the thing unsheathed, but he assumed it was gorgeous and deadly. He strolled into the room of weapons, his shoes clicking gently. He swallowed and nervously glanced at Bill before realizing his expected him to chose his own. He huffed a bit before pulling at his hair and he face. He picked up a sword with a silver hilt, small swirls etched into it. It seemed like the lighter of the weapons in the room, and he lifted it, glad that he could. Holding it in his hands, he gently moved it around in his hand, aware that he was probably holding it terribly wrong.

Bill tapped at his pocket watch gently, pulling it out and checking the time briefly before setting it back in the pocket of his vest, lips pursed. Watching in brief amusement, Bill then strode over through the quiet chamber in order to choose his own. Absentmindedly, the captain lifted up a silver rapier with a beautifully curled hilt, looking like the vines of a flower that snaked perfectly over his gloved hand with a firm grip. He shrugged a bit, stuffing the blade into his belt loop and staring to Dipper, who was currently struggling.

"Yikes... Here, kid!" The man spoke, reaching forward and readjusting the sword in his hand so that it was properly placed.

Dipper's cheeks and ears flushed in embarrassment from having such a bad start already before he relaxed into Bill's hand moving the sword. He showed him where to hold his thumb, and where to put pressure down to hold it. Dipper held the rapier up in front of his face, due to the fact that he did not have a sheath, or anything to hold the metal with. He swallowed.

Well, time to meet your inevitable death in sword training. The boy walked forward through the open door, and back up to the deck.

"Good. You learn fast, Pine Tree." The captain cooed out, pressing a gentle hand to the other's back, before making his way out to the deck as well, climbing up the stairs and holding the door open. Rather quickly, the blonde began to remove his hat and his coat, setting them down onto a barrel with the coat covering his hat. He then began to unhook his knife garter, slipping it off of his thigh, followed by his pistol. Then finally, his vest.

Dipper pursed his lips and watched Bill remove all of his outer clothing, and pursed his lips as he shrugged off his own vest and dropping it on the ground, unbuttoning his shirt collar with one hand.

The captain straightened himself slowly, holding up his sword diagonally for a moment as the sea breeze brushed by them. With an amber eye locked at the brunette, Bill planted his feet firmly against the wooden boards of the deck, before raising the blade horizontally, closing his eye. 

"En Guard, Pines."

Dipper nervously held up the sword. No training at all? He was just jumping into this? He couldn't believe he had his expectations of Bill that high. He swallowed, pointing his blade and folding his other arm behind his back. He stood as high as possible.

Bill gazed up fast with his eye snapping open and a sick grin plastering over his lips, and he launched forward fast, running at the boy and snapping their swords together. Using his full strength, the captain stared him over as the metal ground together. "Straighten up, kid! Ground yourself!"

Dipper grunted and cried out when his back was bent awkwardly backward as he tried to support Bill's weight. He swallowed and leaned upward, using his full strength to parry and jump back. He listened quickly to Bill's advice and grounded his feet into the ground, holding his back straight, shoulderblade's squared back instead of hunched over as he held the sword, waiting intently for Bill's next move. He was already panting and the aching on his side persisted.

Bill laughed out excitedly, an eagerness clear in his eye as he made his way around the other, holding his sword out for a moment and eyeing him up and down, his elbows bent close to his form and his stance tall, straightening and steady. Quickly, he shifted forward and began to press their swords together, moving the weight of the blades swiftly, shifting as Dipper did, before stepping back fast, and taking no time to horizontally lunge the blade at him. 

"Defense is important, keep your right foot forward!"

Dipper grunted and his sword blocked Bill's on instinct. This time he was stronger though, and was slightly able to push back on him. He jumped back out of reach of Bill's blade and they continued to almost dance in a circle. Bill was extremely graceful and Dipper was fairly sure he looked like a wreck. He kinda was though. One hand snapped to his wound and pressed his hand down as he continued to hold the sword up. Ah shit he was gonna ruin his new shirt. Aw well. He'd deal with it later. Bill was smart, used cunning and logic, and Dipper seemed to match his opponent in currently sloppy swiftness and fast feet, he wasn't strong, but he was small. He held up his sword and shifted his feet fast an an attempt to lunge his sword at Bill.

Bill's boots dug carefully into the wood as he raised up his hand, eye narrowed and breath a bit labored as he grinned and soon pushed his blade back, stepping away for just a moment. 

"Don't expose your back, keep your movements small or else cockiness could get you stabbed in an exposed area!" He all but sang, dodging quickly out of the way and using the sword to block Dipper's lunge to the best of his ability, considering how sudden it was. "Both arms out. I know it stings. In battle you'll have more wounds than that; so just use adrenaline!" Bill then remarked, before dodging out of the other's way and pressing his blade against the other's exposed hip, before dropping it. The captain then tipped his head up a bit, before stepping away and raising his sword in front of himself horizontally. "There. Disemboweled just like that." He began, before clearing his throat. "Use your mind's eye, and make sure to be connected with your target.."

"Right-" Dipper breathed out, he took his hand off of his wound and held it out by his side, ready to be used for momentum. Though he stumbled on his feet and was aware of the sword pressing into his hip. He practically expected to cry out in pain, but instead listening to Bill's voice. "Right." He repeated again, mostly to himself. He reviewed what he had learned so far. Arms out, don't expose, keep movements mall, minds eye. He was panting a bit, sweat beading on his forehead due to the sun and his own pain. He swallowed dryly. "Again."

"Don't expose your body, kid. Imagine there is a ribbon connecting your eyes to your target, and it breaks if you turn away." The captain raised his sword a bit, grounding himself with a raised brow, feeling the atmosphere tighten and coil with their now locked eyes, and the subtle silence beating down through the sea air. The ship mates sat off on crates, playing cards or whittling with callused fingers, or watching the two fight in order to quell their boredom. "En Guard." The captain remarked calmly, before stepping forward fast and hitting hard against Dipper's sword, twisting, before shoving up close to the hilt of the weapon, now close. "I can take your sword from you at any given moment now, so do the same! Fight back, kid!" He chimed, smiling and looking him over. "Use your blade. Pretend I'm trying to kill you, and cut me to ribbons." He snapped out, pushing forward hard.

Dipper was glad that no one had since yet yelled at him for his sloppy form. He swallowed hard and practically cried out when Bill pushed back on him, their swords close together as Dipper's arm trembled from the intensity of everything. He swallowed hard, his head spinning a bit. He listened to Bill's words before his legs gave out a bit when he tired to push back. He faltered and his knee gave out, just barely avoiding the blade. The boy swallowed down intensely, as adrenaline began to pulse through him at nearly getting decapitated. "O-okay-" He sputtered out before righting himself, standing up straight to hook Bill's rapier in his as he twisted and attempted to turn it towards the ground.

Bill merely persisted, shoving the sword forward with a flat expression and a focused eye, before holding up his blade defensively, leaning over the boy before standing back again. Bill looked down, grinning and pushing against the other's sword as the wind pushed through his soft blonde locks. 

"Good, good! Now attack!" The captain chirped out, his eyes expectant

Dipper grunted, he pulled back, pulling everything he knew in him out as adrenaline surged through his veins. He parried Bill's sword out of near reach to him with a newfound strength and lunged forward, shoving his sword at the man. He heard a tear of fabric, and pulled back, instantly dropping his sword. "A-ah o-oh- _shit_ -" he sputtered out, hands flying to his mouth.

Bill stared out, tightening his grip substantially on his sword, before stepping back a bit and feeling his sword get thrown from his hands. Bill had no time to react, none whatsoever, before he had a blade dug into his shoulder through the fabric, slicing his skin diagonally. Deeply. The captain blinked slowly, regaining himself after a moment before growing a split-bladed grin. Bright and proud while blood began it's immediate spill throughout his clothing. "Good job!"

"I'm so sorry- A-ah- are you-" Dipper fretted through his fingers. He knew this had been a danger but he didn't expect to allow himself to be hit by his sword with him. What if you hurt the tendons and he couldn't move his shoulder anymore? Dipper began to panic a bit as he looked around nervously. No one seemed to be doing anything. They continued sitting, though a few whistled at them and he swallowed, "S-Should I- Let me-" He glanced around nervously for some clean water as his chest began to pulse painfully. "Fh- Fah-- Sorry-"

"No need, kid!" He exclaimed, adjusting to the stinging pain by rolling his shoulder a bit, laughing out. Bending down a bit to retrieve the blades with his injured arm, Bill narrowed his eye slow and gnawed at his lower lip, slowly rolling back up and exhaling, gripping the sword with a bit of a labored breath, ignoring as blood immediately gushed and seeped through his shirt in high amounts. A few of the crew mates glanced up at the depleted excitement of the captain's energy, and gazed between the two of them, before calling out. 

"Sit down, you fuckin' idiot!" Parley snapped to Bill, his cigarette between his teeth harshly. 

"Shut it, I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" He laughed out, raising the sword again and nodding to Dipper. "Let's continue, Pine Tree."

"But your shoulder-" Dipper gasped out shakily as he took the sword with furiously trembling hands. He glanced around the crew members, almost saying 'help!' With his eyes. But most of them just rolled their eyes at Bill or shrugged and continued their drinking. He coughed out nervously and felt a bit dizzy as he saw the blood seep into Bill's shirt. He was used to this he was used to this. Dipper held up his sword and pointed it at Bill, trying to bring himself back and not look at the blood. To this,  Bill inhaled a bit sharply, feeling his heartbeat all the way through to his ears and his throat, before attempting to straighten up his back again, pointing out the sword and stepping forward in order to clash their weapons together, attempting to keep a completely straight face as he did so. All despite the pain. Where was Black Burn when you needed him?

Dipper stumbled backward when their weapons clashed together and he realized how out of focus he was when he was practically knocked to his feet. "Ah- HG-" He gasped out as his arms ached a bit as he tried to sidestep, remembering Bill's advice as he jumped back and swallowed dryly, sweat dampening his bangs as he panted and held his sword at Bill, his eye still flitting nervously to his shoulder.

Bill gazed up fast with his eye snapping open and a sick grin plastering over his lips, and he launched forward fast, running at the boy and snapping their swords together. Using his full strength, the captain stared him over as the metal ground together. "Straighten up, kid! Ground yourself!"

Dipper grunted and cried out when his back was bent awkwardly backward as he tried to support Bill's weight. He swallowed and leaned upward, using his full strength to parry and jump back. He listened quickly to Bill's advice and grounded his feet into the ground, holding his back straight, shoulder blades squared back instead of hunched over as he held the sword, waiting intently for Bill's next move. He was already panting and the aching on his side persisted.

Bill stumbled over his feet just a bit, his eye twitching as tight fingers that gripped his blade soon softened. His knees buckled, and soon enough, the captain was sent to his knees. Bags heavy beneath his eyes and mouth dry, his stomach churning sickly. 

"Fuckin'.. fine-" Bill stammered, pushing on his knees until he was standing again, or.. staggering. His hands gripping and pulling his sword up. "Just lack of sleep." The captain bellowed, propping himself up and sauntering over to his coat laying atop a barrel a bit of the ways away. Once there, he fumbled about the pockets, breath heavy from the pain, before yanking out a flask. Raising it to his lips, Bill then downed all of it, before slipping a heavy hand up to bang against the wall as a means of support for his body.

Dipper rolled his eyes and dropped his sword onto the ground with a loud clatter. He rushed over to Bill and grabbed the flask out of his fingers before wincing when he expected a slap.

"Come on, let me return the favor." Dipper held the bottle in trembling fingers, throat dry.

The crew mates turned their heads a bit, before Chipper stood and gazed around, his eyes locking on Black Burn as he exited the lower cabin, onto the deck. "OI!" The teenager shouted, grounding himself and kneading his cigarette between his teeth. The Spaniard man took note, and turned to see Bill, hunched over a barrel with a look of pain plastered over his features.

Bill was reluctant to give back the alcohol, wincing a bit at how much muscle he put into the attempt. "It's no big deal, kid." The captain spat, attempting to stand, before crumbling again.

"Now what the hell happened?" The burly man piped up, slicking back his black locks with a scowl.

"Nothing to concern your ass about! Just a scratch- I swear.." Bill bit out, righting himself up on weak knees, before grinning. "See? Healthy as a buck."

"Stop being such a _child_!" Dipper cried out over the other crew members before grabbing the man's forearm, yanking it down and pouring the alcohol over Bill's wound before tossing it to whoever was behind him. He looked around a bit nervously, still clutching onto Bill with an iron grip as he looked for some kind of cloth. He grabbed a piece of his vest and ripped off the corner of it, lifting it to the man's shoulder as he worked sternly and angrily.

"Call me that again and you'll be in my spot." He spat through gritted teeth, tipping his head to the side for a moment with a narrowed eye.

"Put me in your spot and you'll be die from blood loss." Dipper spat back as he worked, ignoring the other crew members.

"He's just fine!" Chipper then scoffed, righting himself up and tugging Blackburn along back to the card crates.

Bill peered down to the kid as he worked, eye narrowed and mouth skewed into a frown. "This is a new low." Bill grumbled a bit, peering off to the crew with a raised brow.

"Again-I'm returning the favor; paying my debts." Dipper replied, continuing to wipe at Bill's wounds. He squinted, tongue showing through his lips as he panted through his nose and used quick strokes to clean the wound before he tossed the soaked cloth on top of the railing, taking his hand and pushing down into the wound, hard.

It was bigger than he thought.

"AAUGH!" The captain jolted away fast, his heart rate pounding in his ears at the incredible pain as he reached to grip his arm in a slight agony. The wound had to be at least an inch and a half deep- and despite his previous pains experienced in battle, the man still couldn't fight back his nervous laughter.

Bill scoffed, glaring daggers to Dipper with a fought smile through all the pain. For a bit of time, Bill merely sat atop the crate with an irritated expression, eyeing out the sea.

Dipper only continued to dig the heel of his palm into Bill's shoulder, slightly satisfied with the pain Bill was receiving. 

"Payback in more than one way, eh?" Dipper laughed out and playfully shoved his head into Bill's collar before pulling back. His hands were busy. "Breathe through it. We're gonna be here for a while..." He huffed.

"J..just fuck off.." the man spat out, grinding his teeth together with his eyes screwed shut tightly, as heeled boots pressed firm onto the wood of the deck. His breath was now hot and labored, brows knit together in annoyance and agitation. "We don't have to be here for a while..!" The captain then replied, trying to lean away.

"Well we're gonna. Any time less and it'll start bleeding again." Dipper replied with a shrug, only shoving his hand down harder and squeezing his upper arm as he held him back with his currently overpowering strength. He rolled his eyes at Bill's childlike state, before he looked at the sea over his shoulder. Hm... The color never ceased to amaze him.

Bill fought back a strangled moan of pain, feeling his stomach churn and his head begin to spin, before tipping his head back slowly. He was beginning to find a bit comfort in the action, honestly; and thankfully calmed just a bit despite his heavy breaths and red face.

"You're doing so well!" Dipper teased, glancing up to him. He pulled his hand back to check on the wound and his palm was absolutely drenched in blood. He stared at it and pursed his lips before placing his hand back down and applying more pressure.

"Wh..Where did you lean how to do this?" Bill stated with a rasping and strained chuckle. 

"I've read a lot of books." Dipper replied blankly, shrugging. After another couple minutes or so, Dipper peeled his hand away and stared up at Bill. "Do you have a medic? Because that is definitely going to need stitches."

Bill merely stared off with a scowl, tapping his foot impatiently and wincing a few times. Nothing too bad.

Quietly, the blonde man turned and crossed his arms a bit, despite the pain.

"We do. He just waltzed off with his little mate." Bill remarked, standing himself up fast and inhaling the heavy air through his nose, trying not to topple from his head rush. "It'll probably heal on it's own, kid. I'll live without the stitches."

 "Fine." Dipper rolled his eyes and stepped back, squinting at the man before walking off and picking up his sword, walking off to the weapon den and placing the sword back where he found it. He walked back up to the deck and pursed his lips, wondering where to clean the drying blood off his hands. He stared down at it and looked around for the touchy captain.

Once Dipper had left the deck, Bill was back up on his feet, hobbling over to lift up his sword and slide it into his belt momentarily. Though a careless idea, he didn't have much to care about right then. He then walked over to the crew, reaching to grab a bottle of half finished jin and down quite a bit of the drink, before setting it back down and sighing, resting back against the railing. "No sleep again, Captain?" One asked, folding his card deck slowly. 

"No sleep."

Dipper came back onto the deck a few minutes later. He trotted up to Bill and offered the man a metal cup of water. "Sorry- I didn't want you to bleed out at my expense." He explained with a soft, nervous laugh. He'd be surprised if Bill didn't whip him later. The thought made him raise an eyebrow and he held the cup out. "Here.."

 Bill turned over quietly to meet eye with Dipper, blinking and yawning out for a moment, before smiling. "You're a good kid, Pine Tree!" He spoke, taking the cup and taking a short drink, before handing it back.

"Am I?" Dipper laughed out a bit nervously, sitting down on the crate next to him. He swallowed and bit his lip before shrugging curiously.

"Sure are." He spoke, cracking his knuckles as he stifled another big yawn. He was beginning to daze in and out, feeling the jin calm his nerves and heightening the fact that he hadn't slept properly the night before.  Or prior to that. "Go to bed, you fuckin' idiot." Parley spat, and Denman brightened just a bit, waving his hand to Bill encouragingly.  


"Aye, aye.." the blonde replied, nodding and stepping to the side a bit.

"Did you not sleep well?" Dipper asked, quirking an eyebrow and watching him curiously. He kneaded his lip in between his teeth and raised his eyebrows as he realized he was actually _legitimately_ concerned for the captain. 

Bill gazed back with his large and tired eye, smiling softly and nodding. Saying nothing more, before he began to walk over towards the stairs on the large ship. He hadn't even taken note to the fact that he forgot his weapon, his coat, and his hat..

Denman cleared his throat a bit as Bill slowly climbed the stairs, and gazed to Dipper. "The poor fool didn't sleep last night, hardly slept the night before. He says that it has to do with being near America."

"Bullishit!" Chipper spoke, cocking his brow. "Time's s' not different anywhere in the world. He's just crazy."

"You're just learning." Blackburn spoke, lightly flicking the teenager's arm.

"How odd." Dipper replied, leaning towards the crew members and crossing his ankles. "Why would America make the man uncomfortable?" He asked, tipping his head. "Is that just an excuse? Maybe he just has insomnia."

"Somethin' about time, different time zones.. different space." One spoke up, before scoffing.

"He's just a finicky little princess." Parley spoke, laying down his cards. "Always has been.." They all turned a bit, looking up with curious eyes after Dipper had spoke, their attention fluctuating between the card game and the boy.

"What's that?" Kojo inquired. The rest nodded, looking to Dipper. 

"Yeah? What is that?"

"O-oh- just a medical condition. It uh- keeps you from sleeping." Dipper nervously sputtered, his hands running through his hair and gripping at his tattered vest out of nerves. He exhaled shakily.  


They all seemed to blink, before gazing up to the closing door of the captain's headquarters. "Think he's got something wrong with em'.." one muttered, laughing quietly. They then resumed to play. Blackburn then tipped his head a bit, smiling to Dipper.

"Think you're right, hoddy doddy. Wanna come play aces with us?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME. S' NOT FUCKING ACES!" Parley shouted over his drink, glaring. 

"Shut your hungover gob, you diddle lover." Chipper spat out. Mad-eye merely laughed out at the sight.

"O-oh! Yeah.. Sure." Dipper pulled his crate a bit closer and sat down, drawing some cards for himself and holding them in his hands gingerly. He couldn't help but smile at all their banter and he rolled his eyes, grinning as he looked over his cards.

Setting down his cards, Chipper then chewed a bit at the end of his tobacco joint, inhaling, before exhaling out and speaking. "Don't let em' get too touchy with you, newbie." He spoke, gazing to Dipper over his cards.

"Well.. that's unavoidable. More like try not to let it bother ya'." He then continued. Blackburn laughed out a bit, elbowing the jealous kid.

"...Huh?" Dipper tipped his head a bit and swallowed, laying down a card when he turn rolled around. "Touchy...?" He repeated under his breath, furrowing his eyebrows. Sometimes Dipper wondered if he was getting the special treatment. But was he really? He looked up at Chipper and blinked at him curiously. He looked a bit envious. 

After losing two rounds, Dipper stood and nodded to the men, standing and walking off to Bill's room to check on the man. When he entered, he glanced at a small pile of clean gauze on the desk. He picked it up before walking to Bill's bedside, and of course, noticing he had not wrapped up the wound. "Come on- really?" He asked softly, gazing down at him.

It took a bit of time and a bit of booze for Bill to begin actually dozing off, and the fact that he couldn't rest on his wound made the ordeal worse.. He had considered touching himself, but was even too exhausted to do that- so the captain merely decided on laying on his other side, bundling up the sheets.

Nearly a half an hour later, he was awoken by the sound of an old wooden door creaking open, and he quickly fumbled up to a sitting position, blinking fast and snapping his hand to the bedside above his knife, before easing up and gazing over to Dipper, moving his hand back into his lap with a sigh. He gazed off, blinking casually as he reached for the eyepatch on his desk, before staring up. His right eye was missing, looking just like an empty hole with a few other scars around it.

"Do you mind it?" He remarked with a raised brow, before retracting his hand a bit.

Dipper was surprised to say the least, but he just shook his head slow. 

"No, it's alright." He murmured, trying not to stare. "Let me bandage it." It was more of a statement than a question, and he gently reached to touch Bill's back, urging him upward. He gently reached to unbutton the first two buttons on Bill's shirt, flushing a bit before he pulled the fabric down his shoulder, took the gauze from over his arm and began to wrap it around Bill's arm and shoulder, pulling it tight.

Bill blinked slowly, adjusting his hips a bit and pushing himself up from the pillow, arching over and just feeling; quiet as Dipper touched his skin. Bill cleared his throat quietly, stretching his injured arm out in order to give the other better access. Though soon- the man just adjusted and settled his shoulder down, eyes closing as his chest rose and fell.

Dipper continued to quietly wrap the bandage around Bill's shoulder until there wasn't any gauze left. He tied it closed with the other end and then glanced back to Bill. "Sorry if I woke you." He apologized before starting to step back.

After a bit of heavy silence with the quiet creak of the boat, Bill then peered over to the other boy with a raised brow, adjusting his under shirt quietly. 

"Couldn't count it as waking me if I was restless anyway." The Captain then spoke, before slipping down beneath the covers, tipping his head a bit. "C'mere, Dipper."

"What?" Dipper tipped his head and glanced down to Bill, one arm clutching the other out of nerves. He stared down at the captain and slowly raised his eyebrow. "What do you need?" He leaned down a bit.

"You under the covers." He slurred a bit, a slow grin creeping over his features with an expectant eye, his fingers then gripping the covers to the left of himself, tugging down. "I think some company might help me sleep."

"You're the oddest captain I've ever known." Dipper replied, rolling his eyes. He gently swallowed before climbing over Bill and sliding under the covers. "Though...I haven't known many." He stared up at him with wide eyes. "They told me not to let you get too touchy. Is this disobeying that? Do you do this with all your ship mates?" Dipper blinked as he waited for Bill to move.

The blonde adjusted on his side with a small sigh, closing his eyes for just a moment. After the unfamiliar shift of blankets, the man then opened his eyes to be greeted with Dipper's own wide pupils. He then raised an eyebrow, scoffing. 

"Firstly, forget what they have to say. Secondly, it all varies. So no."

"Yeah but the rumors certainly didn't say you liked to cuddle." Dipper replied with a bit of a sneer before he shifted a bit. "So why me..?" He asked, chestnut doe eyes staring up and him with sort of a skeptic look. He looked Bill up and down before he carefully shifted a bit closer.

The captain scoffed as he shifted closer, brushing his fingers against the other's arm. 

"You're a forward lad. Not a pain in my ass yet, and you're still sweet." He spoke, shifting down on the pillows slowly. "Knowing you wouldn't kill me in my sleep is sort of a calming agent, wouldn't ya think?" He murmured.  Bill's eyes slowly began to droop, feeling his heartbeat thud in his throat and fingers curl lightly against Dipper's button down; a slow thought began to seep into his thoughts. He hadn't had a roundabout with a lovely lady in ages, all thankfully. But now, with another human in his arms, the captain felt more at ease than he had before. Pines was a good break away from the other crew mates, and did just perfectly at following what he said.. With these thoughts, the captain then began to doze off a bit more, his muscles softening and breath heavy.

With their previous physical exertions, Dipper found himself dozing off himself. 

He found it better to sleep than over think anyway. 


	9. Handsome Chatter of Fools

Last night's dreams had been short of restless for Bill, considering just how soothing another human's warmth truly was, even just in a platonic sense. 

That night, he had dreamed of lamb skins.   
  
When Dipper woke up, the sun was starting to set and he sat up tiredly, Bill's hand falling into his lap as he did so. He stared down at the man before shifting and looking down at him. He chuckled without a noise, a push of air from his lungs as he reached down hazily to brush a Bill's bangs away from his eyes. Part of him knew it'd wake him up, but he persisted for some unknown god damn reason. Bill's body shifted gently over the weight of Dipper, his form now in a heavy state of sleep while he gripped lightly against his smaller ship mate's clothing. Nick-nacks bobbed and swayed slowly with the row of the ship, and it was clear that no lanterns had been lit in his cabin yet. With some of the movements, Bill then blinked slow, his breath catching slowly in his throat as he rose up to meet with the other. Rather than having his hair slicked to the side, otherwise clean and managed, Bill's hair now seemed that of a disheveled mess. Slowly, he shifted his weight in order to look around the dim room, as if processing what had happened. Dipper's hand instantly snapped back to his form when he saw bill stir and sit up. He shifted backward and stared at the ceiling before dropping his gaze back to the captain. Dipper watched him and licked his lips slowly. Bill honestly looked pretty vulnerable right now. Hazy, wounded, messy hair. The sight was a bit endearing to himself.

"Evening." He greeted with a nod.

Bill peered over quietly to look at the other man, coughing a bit and clearing his throat in order to speak, raising his body up weakly; adjusting so that he could fix his hair.

"Mh... evening." Bill replied, nodding soft and rubbing the back of his head as he listened to the now accustomed sound of waves sloshing outside the window, wondering just how early it had become. "I need to go fix through my papers.. go check on our route soon." the Captain sighed out, raising his hands above his nose and mouth. "I really shouldn't have slept- now _none_ of that paperwork will even get scuffed!" He then exclaimed, ripping away the blankets and stepping out of the bed for a moment, before wincing and crumpling over like a burnt feather over the heap of fabric. 

Dipper reached out and grabbed Bill's wrists. "Lay down. Tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it." He said quietly, tentatively reaching down to the man's upper arm and holding it gently. "How does it feel?"

Bill tensed up a bit, before attempting to persist further. This just resulted in another painful grimace, and him finally crawling back into bed. "Just paper work, a letter to a man I'm in business with- I don't think it'd be something I want you taking forth! Unless you're good with shorthand." Sighing out, defeated, the Captain rested his head back a bit, closing his eyes. "Stings."

"Well then what can I do?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have a... Co-Captain or something?" He tipped his head a bit as his hand drifted down to Bill's forearm and then lifted, dropping to his lap. He started to climb over Bill.

"Not in an eternity, kid. Killed the last one a long time ago... Two people sharing authoritative power, especially with my likes, will never end well." Bill then remarked, before reaching to his bedside table, feeling around a bit for his notes as he propped himself upright. "I do all the work, but it pays off. Surprised how many deals and things I've got to organize, even though I'm known only to riddle with scavenging and murder." The messy man snickered fairly, voice still raspy from sleep.

"I see.." Dipper replied as he stood at Bill's bedside, eyes gazing over exposed skin. He pulled back and walked to the window, pursing his lips and staring out it at the ocean as he listened to him talk. "Why'd you kill him?" He asked, glancing over to Bill.

Bill laughed out shortly, rubbing the back of his neck, over his tattoo of a pyramid, before standing slowly. His knees shook just a bit, but the man soon straightened up and persisted, cracking his neck. "Him and his brother were untruthful, so one of em' had to go, and so I took out the most useful one!" He spoke, yawning as he cracked his knuckles in a low arched stretch.

"And his brother?" Dipper asked, quirking an eyebrow and sighing out at the blue waves. He sat down and scooted a bit closer to the window, crossing his ankles.

"Dunno." The older replied in turn, tipping his head down a bit as he sifted through a few papers, squinting, before reaching to grab a pair of circular spectacles off of his bedside, slipping them on and continuing to discuss with a low sigh. "He wandered off.. swore revenge but never acted."

Dipper looked back at him and snorted. "You wear glasses?" He asked with a chuckle, glancing back out to the ocean.

"Do you think he'll be a problem later?" Dipper asked.

"I can't read without them!" He spat, adjusting them as he read over the scrawl of cursive and chicken scratch. "Though I can only see out of one.. eye.." Bill paused softly, scanning over a few sentences, before lowering the pages. "He may be, may not! The guy was all too much bark and too little bite.. He'd always back away from a fight and hide off. It made him pretentious."

Dipper laughed out again and shook his head. "Hm." He responded with a soft bounce of his shoulders. He rolled them back and closed his eyes, letting the boat rock him as he leaned his forehead against the window, listening quietly to any noise that made itself known. In the silence, Bill swallowed quietly, feeling his stomach growl quite loud as he folded through the papers and began marking a few by bending the corners; before setting them down on his lap.

Dipper stood and strolled over to him. "Hungry?" He asked softly. Gesturing to Bill's torso before sitting on the desk he was looking over. His feet kicked a bit.

The captain nodded, arching over and moving his feet down from the bed again with a quiet grunt, before rising himself back up, pulling off the glasses. "As a wolf."

"Would you like me to go get you something?" Dipper asked, jumping off the desk and glancing at Bill. "We can eat in here, and you can write while I'm gone." He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Though he knew he was going to get teased when he walked up deck, it was almost worth it.

Bill scoffed just a bit at the idea, stretching his back sluggishly to banish the ache. "You're acting like the nana I never had before, yeesh.." The Captain spoke through his raspy tone, before chuckling out and nodding a bit. "Sure, sure. Fine then."

"I'm not being your nan, I'm being your friend." Dipper rolled his eyes before he slugged Bill in his good arm before rolling his eyes.

"That's pretty new." Bill replied, punching the boy in the side a bit, before lightly kicking his rear from the bed. Friend was a new term indeed...

 

 Dipper scoffed quietly, before sauntering off to the top deck. When he appeared, he squinted a bit at the light before licking his lips slowly and continuing over to the other side of the ship. The rest of the crew, most of the main gang, had already flounced off to the dining hall, making it clear with the brightly lit hall at the head of the ship, billowing with music and laughter while other men remained at their posts, or hung up and lit more lanterns to illuminate the dawn. Dipper smiled up at the sight as he walked, listening intently to the sound of lutes and strings mixing together nicely. He walked to the dining hall, happily waving at a few people before he grabbed two little metal plates and started loading them both with food. He grabbed bread and meat and corn and didn't bother with alcohol, as he knew Bill probably had some in his bedroom already. He carried two in both hands, careful not to drop them or let anything fall as he walked back down to the captains room, kicking open the door with his foot before he nodded at him and placed both plates on the little desk. "Here you go." He said with a dramatic flourish.

Bill had sat in a quiet resting position against his bed for a moment, before shifting over on his side, hands between his thighs all before he stood up, and transitioned over to pull on his pair of slacks, and some thin black suspenders. He then sat uncomfortably on his desk chair. Pulling out a pile of work from one of the wooden drawers, Bill then pulled out his feathered pen and an ink well, keeping the glasses close along the bridge of his nose as he read through a large profile of a French boy. Gideon Gleeful. The sickly sight in itself was enough for Bill to frown, pressing his chin to his palm and staring down in a daze, as his thoughts began to wander off to adventures with Selkies..

In mere minutes, the Captain was spooked out of his silence at the sound of his door opening, and a rather chipper man trotting in, setting the food down.

"You seem tickled pink." Cipher teased lowly, gazing down to his food.

"It's happy up there." Dipper pointed to the sky. "We should go visit when you finish." He hopped onto the desk again before picking up one of the rolls and munching absentmindedly on it. He tipped his head back and forth as he hummed a bit pleasantly to the faint music from upstairs.

"Think so?" Bill replied with a soft smile, scribbling down a few things in the dew drops of black, before setting his pen down and reaching to grab his roll, taking a rather large bite out of it and favoring while it melted against his tongue. The tune of accordions, violins, and flutes was widespread across the ship, and Bill was happy to know that his crew members still had their sparks.

"Quite!" Dipper mumbled around bread, swallowing a bit before he stood up and stretched, his shoulders popping as he picked up a piece of the salted beef and started chewing on it. He leaned his elbows on the table, watching Bill intently. "You don't look bad in glasses." He stated.

Bill picked apart his roll slowly with his teeth as it sat in his left hand, and he proceeded to write with his right. Curiously, the Captain scoffed and peered over to the brunette, his mouth quirked and eyebrow raised in the dull rising of light. "Did those bastards make you boozy, kid?"

"Not at all." Dipper replied with a chuckle, pulling back and turning around so he could grimace and bite his lip in peace. He began to wander around the room, and he walked over to the bookshelf again, pulling out a book on sea cryptids and happily going to sit down on the bed, crossing his ankles and opening the book as he took another bite of the dried meat in his hand.

"..You're not all half bad yourself." From the chair, he spoke up abruptly, raising his brows and reaching forward to grip at a small pack of matches, before tugging out a pack of cigarettes from his desk. Lighting it up and holding it aside, Bill then took a bite from his dried meat, pushing back just a bit from his desk and feigning off any strange feelings. 

"Really?" Dipper grinned up from his book and pushed a piece of his bangs out of his hair, taking a hand to his chin and feeling at his vague scruff. "I'm surprised." He replied with a laugh, ignoring his quickening heart rate.

"I know a fine young strapper when I see one. Though I've never been keen on appreciating those looks..." Bill then continued, raising his brow as he set the tobacco down on a small glass tray, looking over the other boy as he took another bite of meat and got himself used to the rising smoke. "Your girl back home must be real' missing you, Pine Tree!." The Captain chimed brightly, leaning his head back with a mysterious curiosity. "Unless you came here to avoid that?"

"I don't have a girl." Dipper replied plainly, raising his eyebrows and looking around a bit awkwardly before he stared back down at his book and turned the page. He glanced at it only for an excuse for not staring at Bill.

Bill puffed his cheeks immaturely, chewing thoughtfully as he kicked his feet and pressed into the chair; now staring over Dipper with a new found curiosity.

"Really?" He remarked, tipping his head up a bit, tapping his fingers on the desk. "You seem like you would."

"And why's that?" Dipper asked without looking from the book, though he wasn't even reading it, and couldn't conceive the words due to the ringing in his ears. He glanced upward and smiled softly.

Bill merely pursed his lips a bit, shrugging and smiling, before crossing his legs. "You're all fancied up and you look just like a perfect little American dreamboat." He spoke, stretching his good arm a bit. "Weird that those girls aren't all over you like rabid dogs, and tearing you apart bit by bit with frothing maws!"

"This is fancied up? My vest is torn.." He laughed out before picking up the cloth on his form and turning it over before dropping it and shrugging. "Perfect little Dreamboat, eh? And what about you, any girl back home? You sure are attractive, powerful and certainly not poor. I'm sure the ladies love you."

"You'd be surprised." Bill spoke over his food for a moment, before swallowing. "To both of those statements. I've never had a girl, no! The entirety of it is just a waste of time to fiddle with your heartstrings.." The man spoke, cracking his neck a bit, sighing out. "Power means fear, that or they just want a quick bang." He then continued, cocking his arm a bit nervously, before reaching back to grab his burning cigarette, flicking the embers until they feathered to ash. "Love- It's nothing little of a sham, and honestly, it's exhausting."

"You've never had a girl, ever?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and closed his book, suddenly interested. "Certainly you're not a virgin though?" He pressed on with surprised and curious eyes. He watched Bill light the cigarette, and was honestly entranced by the quiet embers. He leaned forward a bit.

"Nope." The Captain chirped proudly, taking a short drag from his cigarette, before exhaling out a soft cloud of smoke. The next question made him laugh, but he answered it regardless. "Ever the personal, Pine Tree! Take a guess." Bill then replied, leaning over and propping his elbows on his knees.

"It's mostly friendly conversation." Dipper laughed out a bit awkwardly, still watching Bill's attractive form intently. "I'd say no.. There's no way in hell." He replied with another wide smile as he stood up, setting the book aside and trotting over to grab the rest of his roll.

"Right you are." Bill then replied, tipping his head back slowly and setting down his smoke, before peering over the boy in front of himself. "I'm flattered that you think such things about me, kid."

"What- what's that supposed to mean?" Dipper's cheeks turned a bit rosey and he rolled his eyes, swallowing tightly and biting his lip before he shook his head and laughed again, mostly out of nerves.

" _You sure are attractive, powerful, and not poor. I'm sure the ladies love you_!" Bill mimicked with a brandish gesture of his hand, a high voice, all too soon tipping back in his chair, before rising to his feet in a slack swish. He then trotted over to Dipper, his casual shoes clicking pleasantly along the floor before he leaned down to grip the boy's warm cheeks, smiling big. The Captain leaned down just a bit, his gold piercings shimmering as a dull light of many flames beamed behind the man's head. Giving his face a calming sort of shadow. "You sure you're not a bit boozed, kid?"

Dipper stared up at him, slack jawed and eyes going a bit wild. All of Bill's piercings complimented him finely, and the light didn't subtract from his appearance either. "I'm not drunk, you bloody nut!" Dipper laughed out, shoving Bill's hands away. "Those are things I truly believe and I'm not drunk! They're facts! Not opinions." Dipper rolled his eyes as he started to walk backwards, hands attempting to rub away the warm and tingly feeling on his cheeks.

Bill laughed out shortly, snorting and cracking his fingers a bit after they were smacked away. "I know you're not drunk. Cause you perish like a fading horse when you're drunk." The man stated softly, before transitioning back to his chair, pressing his palms flat down against the wood with a soft hum as he began to sit back down.

Dipper shook his head and grabbed the last piece of roll off his plate, stuffing it into his mouth and pursing his lips as he chewed. He swallowed before glancing back up at Bill. "Did you finish?" He asked, glancing down to the papers.

Bill rocked and bounced on his heels just a bit in thought as he stared over the papers, listening to them click and thud on wood and carpet, before peering over to the man at his side. "Nope. But it's a start."

"Are you going to finish by tonight?" He asked, licking his lips and starting to walk towards the door. "Because as much as I _love_ our banter- I think I'd love music more right now." He chimed a bit happily.

A rally of such may just be a bit much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see lamb skins, could denote comfort and pleasure usurped from others.


	10. Angelus De Caelo

" _Tonight!?_ " The man laughed, burning out his cigarette in the tray with a loud laugh. "Try a few more weeks! But, I may as well join you up there.. wait.." Bill paused, walking fast up to Dipper, pushing past him a bit, towards the door. "My fuckin coat. My weapons, my hat- that better still be on the deck or I swear someone is disemboweled." The captain cursed out.

"Ah-" Dipper felt a bit awkward at his mistake, but didn't have much time as Bill was whizzing past him, and he trotted after the captain fast, arriving up deck and watching him jog. "You're gonna open your wound!" Dipper yelled out, rolling his eyes at himself. He really should shut his mouth.

"Too bad!" Bill replied simply, listening to his quick foot falls as he turned sharply down the stairs, jogging up to the barrel and wheezing a bit in the warm night air. Looking down hectically, the captain's pupil went wide. With a now heavy glare, he reached down and yanked up what remained. Slipping on his garter amd his belt, fastening the holster with no gun.. but a only a blade. Those fucking tools. "Oh.. those fucking idiots." Bill spoke, rising up and quickly making way across the deck, to the other side and up the stairs.

Dipper watched Bill from where he stood and swallowed tightly. He could see the expression on his face and almost groaned. He just wanted to enjoy a peaceful night of music and dancing, but here we go. Why couldn't Bill just get one of his other coat's? Did he even have others? Dipper rolled his eyes as he walked up to a barrel and sat on it, tapping his foot on the wood as he waited for the events to unfold.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair quietly, making his way up the stairs and to the large, brightly lit room. 

Dipper practically jumped off his spot as he jogged up the stairs fast after Bill, curious, and when he got there, he was almost surprised at how calm Bill dealt with the situation. The boy was sure he was going to throw someone overboard and when he didn't, he was almost surprised. Though soon after he was awkwarldy and confusedly singing with everybody else, raising his eyebrows and glancing nervously at Bill. Dipper wondered if it was because he just didn't have the energy.

The captain took no hesitation to push through the crew's cabins, fumbling through his pocket for his eyepatch and slipping it on as he did, and was quick to make his way up to the dining hall, there, he burst open the door. Music blasted out loudly, and the crew was filled with merriment and laughter as Parley strode proudly with Bill's gun in hand, wearing his hat and his incredible coat. They all reeked of alcohol, naturally of course, and bill raised his brow quietly at the sight. Parley paused, raising up his glass and grinning wide to the captain, the bags under his eyes evident.

"Aye! There he is!" He shouted, almost yelling in a deaf drunkenness.

"Parley, bring me back my coat, just real fast. They we can continue the.. the." He tapped his fingers on his knife a bit, smiling bright. "Festivities!" Bill then continued, and the man scoffed out. 

"Had my fun while it lasted." Parley spoke, slipping out of the things, taking the gun and the hat, and carelessly tossing the pile to Bill. Bill took his time to set the things down carefully beside the window and a pile of disregarded ropes, before sauntering back with a wide smile, reaching to grab some malt whiskey from the alcohol shelf. Behind him, all the men began to clear their throats a bit, tuning violins slowly and tapping their feet, before a gathering of a chorus began to rise.

_"Ooooh..."_  

Bill pulled down the bottle, sealing it and smiling at the familiar tune.

_"I'm a young girl, and have just come over. Over from the country where they do things big,"_ they sang together, slow and happy, and Bill swallowed down the alcohol in order to join. _"And amongst the boys I've got a lover; and since I've got a lover, why I don't care a fig!"_

Bill grinned a bit brighter, standing himself up by the small group of instrument players and tapping his foot as he sang out with the rest.

_"The boy I love is up in the gallery, the boy I love is looking now at me._ _There he is, can't you see, waving his handkerchief.. As merry as a robin that sings on a tree."_

Dipper began to awkwardly sing along as he picked up the tune and started swaying a bit from where he stood. _"The boy I love, they call him a cobbler, But he's not a cobbler, allow me to state,"_ his head bobbed back and forth as he sang and his arms moved a bit timidly, too shy to move. _"For Johnny is a tradesman and he works in the Boro', where they sole and heel him whilst you wait~"_

Dipper continued singing, though when Bill met his eyes, his cheeks turned a bit more rosey. He r olled his eyes and averted them before coughing into his fist and continuing. _"Now, If I were a Duchess and had a lot of money, I'd give it to the boy that's going to marry me. But I haven't got a penny, so we'll live on love and kisses, And be just as happy as the birds on the tree."_ It occurred to Dipper how curious it was that all the crew consisted of men, and all the men were singing of falling in love with boys. What a backwards crew this was... He continued.

Bill tipped his body carefully over the chairs, staring over everything with a crooked grin, tipping his head and feeling his earrings brush gently against his neck while he sang out. With a careful hand, the captain then set down his alcohol and rose up, singing loud and proudly with a rather bright eye, and a rather crazy expression. Once he had finished the song; the Captain peeled his hard gaze away from Dipper, coughing a bit as he then looked to the men with the instruments.

 

The navigator watched the man's odd show, and traced his expression. Bill Cipher was obviously insane. But he wasn't a bad man it seemed. The thought raised Dipper's eyebrow as people cheered and the music started up again. This time, no lyrics as people ate. A tall Scottsman passed Dipper and they nodded at each other, though Dipper didn't know his name yet, he looked swell enough. Dipper's eye's only locked back to Bill's, who, to no surprise, was drinking more rum.

Bill reached down after taking a long swig of his rum, grabbing a roll and taking a short bite out of it, before he noticed the smallest crew mate laughing and dancing. With a wide grin, Bill swung in and hooked his arm together with Chipper, turning them and skipping in a fast circle to the music of bagpipes and spoons clicking, a wide grin spread over his face and a laugh erupting from his lips. Few of the men already standing and not stuffing their faces laughed out, cheering them on. Due to the adrenaline, Bill took no haste to use his bad arm. Dipper couldn't help but laugh out and clap along to the beat. Several other men joined in and they were all left with happy, drunk faces, cheering as they walked the captain dance with Chipper. Dipper tipped his head back and forth to the music as well, his feet kicking on the wood beneath him to add to the beat. He didn't know how to play an instrument, but he had okay rhythm. He also couldn't help the odd tinge in his heart from watching the two. Hm. He continued laughing anyway.

Smiling down to the other for a moment, Bill then lifted him up, despite mild protest. Spinning the teenager momentarily before setting him back down. The boy huffed a bit, adjusting his cap and roughly shoving at Bill. 

"Careful, junior!" The tall blonde spat back, laughing, before slipping by and linking arms with Kojo. They twirled around for a moment, and Bill laughed out as they danced merrily among the bright lights and merry fiddle of the diner. 

"You've still got yer spark, Captain! I say, you do!" The Jamaican man hummed out gladly.

"As do you! Just like old times, eh?"

Dipper's heart ached happily at the energy in the room. Bill looked... happy. He looked awake and alert and joyous. The sight was obviously something to behold, lantern and torch-light glinting off of Bill's piercings and rings, his feet moving fast and his holster bouncing on his hip as they moved, fast, Dipper continued to clap along, a wide smile on his face. He was too shy to get up himself, and so he sat on the crate, and continued to kick his feet against it.

Once the music began to pick up even more, Bill made his fare share across the room. Even taking his time to dance with the rather built Irishman, Denman. That of who he had to look up to in order to make eye contact.. But they still grinned and hugged and spun around the same as the other's all cheered, and Bill eventually made it to the crate that Dipper was sitting on. Looking down to him, panting, Bill then used his good arm to grab the other boy and hoist him to his feet. "Up ya go!'

Dipper yelped when he was suddenly hoisted upward, and he almost tripped on his feet as he stumbled forward but caught himself on Bill's arm. He raised his eyebrows and laughed out before steadying himself. 

"I think I'm the only sober one in this room!" He called out.

"Wanna bet?" Bill laughed, linking their arms together fast and pulling the man with him, spinning him happily as he dodged a few chairs and crates, his eyes bright and smile incredibly inviting while he moved his feet, and the others proceeded to clap and dance. All laughing out brightly, few falling on their asses from drunkenness.

Dipper continued to laugh and spin with Bill, his shoulders feeling light and his heart beating fast. His eyes shut for a moment as he was spun around, and when he opened them, the sight turned his stomach. Bill staring down at him with a toothy smile, somehow, teeth white and pristine. Sharper than usual. He smiled with his eyes as he bit his lip and continued to dance.

Bill laughed out quietly at the sight, taking his one free hand to harshly grip the other's face, before leaning in and kissing either side of his cheek. Then pulling off with a bright laugh, Bill gripped both of Dipper's hands, stepping away for a mere moment. All before spinning him and pushing them together, then pulling away again. Then finally, stepping off and dipping beneath a few men in order to get back to the alcohol cabinet. He arched over the table and grabbed his rum again, downing more.

Dipper's feet could hardly hold him up after what he just experienced. He swallowed, and it would have made noise if it weren't for the music. He trembled and his mouth hung a bit agape as he laughed nervously and stumbled back onto his original seat, feeling extremely dizzy and weak. "Bill bloody fuckin Cipher." He laughed loudly.

"E's a fuckin riot, isn't e?" One ship mate laughed, elbowing Dipper's side and staring off as Bill sat atop a high crate, downing a large portion of his rum bottle, before tossing it to the ground and cackling excitedly, tipping his head down. 

"I love my damn crew.. you're all savages." Bill spoke, kicking his feet a bit, before hopping off the crate. His hair a bit messy and suspenders now hanging loose.

"Quite." Dipper replied, shaking his head and staring up at the man. He shook his head and stood, clapping a few times before glancing at the door. Hm. He considered going to bed early, and then he remembered their nap. His ears turned a bit pink and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a few more hours. Though it was starting to get loud, and everyone was starting to become even more drunk.

 

 

 

Bill laughed out quietly again as the music roared through the room, and his eyes focused on the ceiling.

From behind Dipper, one of the crew members.. a young Scottish man-- grabbed Dipper by the hips and spun him around, kissing him long and hard, clearly too drunk to function.

Bill immediately sensed that something was wrong, and jumped down in order to all but run across the room, ripping them apart. Denman was already pushing the two apart, but Bill was far more aggressive in tugging Dipper to his form It was evident the the brunette did not want that kiss. He didn't think.. "Don't fuckin take advantage of your crew mates!" The blonde spat, stepping aside with Dipper and pushing him back before pulling his arm back like a spring and letting it loose in one quick movement, his arm colliding with the other's jaw. Bill sucked on his teeth before glancing to Dipper, quick to look him over, removing his hands. "Are you okay, kid?" He completely disregarded the man on the floor, curled over and grumbling beneath his breath with eyes screwed tightly shut.

Dipper clawed at his lips, rubbing at them a bit vigorously. He licked them out of impulse and instantly winced at the taste of alcohol. He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing up at Bill. "I'm.. I'm fine." Dipper replied, sighing out and glancing ab it nervously at the Scottsman. He squinted before looking up at Bill, an uncomfortable feeling welling up in his gut. He shivered, goosebumps crawling up and down his arm. "Ehck..."

Bill gently set a firm hand onto the other's knee, before staring him up and down. "Do you need something? Water? Cigarette?" Bill asked, concern and anger plaguing his features as his fingers roughly gripped his own pant leg.

Dipper glanced up at Bill before laughing. "I'm alright." He pursed his lips, the gross feeling still lingering as he slugged Bill in the arm. "I'm gonna turn in." He called over the music, waving a hand. He would like some quiet right now. He started to stand.

Turning a bit slowly on his heel, Bill then grabbed his hat, pressing it to his head as he then lifted up the large coat, and his pistol.

Dipper watched him before looking him over and shrugging, walking up the stairs and out to the main deck, yawning as he looked over the stars. He sighed and sat down in the middle of the ship, leaning against a beam, and stared up at the stars, enjoying the quiet sound of the ocean.  


There was quite a bit of time between the captain's departure from the dining cabin, and it took him a bit of convincing to the other crew members before he could pry away from their drunkenness.

Now holding his coat in his arm, Bill hummed quietly as he ventured off and away from the crew's quarters, shutting the old rickety door behind himself. His eyes gazed up to the night sky, and he slowly took in the sharp night air. Feeling warm, but tasting crystalline and cold as it hit his lungs. Quietly, the captain removed his hat as he walked off to the edge of the boat, holding his hat close to his chest with an even breath..

Gazing down against the moonlit waves, seeing the beams of luna's gentle light sifting throughout large heaps of black and blue, like a silk ribbon weft into the darkest of cloth.. the captain began to hum, his eyes closing and coat dropping at his side.

A mere moment later, he raised his head up to gently gaze out, watching all of the many, many stars.

Dipper heard the sound of the door before he slowly opened his eyes and glanced to Bill. He saw him standing against the railing, holding the hat. He licking his lips slowly and adjusted himself, not taking his eyes off of Bill. His golden locks looking beautiful as they reflected the moonlight along with his jewelry. Dipper sighed out slow.

Bill gazed up with soft eyes against the moon, feeling the light cascade against his form through the billowing masts and sails. "Mare canit.." he spoke, before jolting fast, reaching for his knife fast and gripping his hat tight, spinning around. "Who-!" He began, before softening, setting away the knife with a curious expression. "How long have you been there..?"

Dipper's breath hitched and he flinched away, jolting backward on his ass when Bill suddenly pulled a knife out. He swallowed when Bill put it away. "Since I left..." He replied. "I knew I couldn't sleep from napping earlier.. s-so.."

Bill coughed to himself quietly, tapping his fingers on the knife and walking over, sitting himself down. "And so you saw everything." He then replied, adjusting and relaxing himself just a bit, stretching out. "A sparrow can choose whether to peep to the passerby, lose his wings, or stay silent." He then replied, tugging at his coat just a bit, after having picked it up. "Want some whiskey to put you out?"

"What I hear is 'want some whiskey to forget?'" Dipper teased with a raised eyebrow. "No.. I'm alright." He replied, glancing up again. "Your secret's safe." Dipper replied, gently nudging Bill's arm. "You have a pretty voice. If that's not disrespectful."

Bill quirked his lips a bit, turning his head up from the coat, and to the stars with a now soft voice. "Alright." The captain replied, before turning his head down at the short contact. The captain blinked, fumbling lightly with his suspender clips, before coughing into his palm, clearing his throat with a now nervous grin. "Ah.. thank you, lad." He then paused, before straightening up and quirking his mouth, raising his eyebrow. "Isn't it, though?"

"Isn't it disrespectful?" Dipper bit his lip tightly. "Oh- I'm sorry- I didn't mean any disrespect...."

Bill blinked, before laughing out shortly and shoving at the other's arm, gazing out for a moment. 

"You're just a riot, let me tell you!" Bill spoke, snickering and pressing his shoulder drunkenly to the other's arm. Bill smiled lightly, his heart feeling weightless and his stomach curling a bit while he gazed up. "And I love that, kid. You're very different."

"I'm not that different." Dipper laughed a bit in reply. "I'm average at best." He replied. "Brown hair, brown eyes, likes ships.." He shrugged. "Never had a girlfriend." He laughed a bit nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Does being average count as different here?" He chuckled before nodding. "It totally does, doesn't it?"

Bill blinked, adjusting himself so that he was laying on his back, merely staring up while the bob and rock of the ship lulled his drunken mind. 

"That's what makes you different, yes." The captain replied soft, before sighing out. "But it's for sure- you've got a lot goin for you, kid. There's just something.." he waved his hands a little through the air. "Different. About you. I can feel it here." He pointed to his stomach a bit, then his chest. "And here." He then pointed to his head. "And here."

"Feel it?" Dipper asked, tipping his head a bit. He smiled. "You're pretty different yourself." He replied, letting a long, heavy sigh escape his body. He closed his eyes, thankfully lulled by the boat's rock, and not made sick by it. He opened his eyes and glanced to Bill again. "So what now...?" He didn't bother asking about his shoulder for fear of being scolded.

"And there.." the man pointed up, before pausing quietly, yawning. "Not the first time I've heard so, last time I checked." Bill then remarked, his gaze not shy of a spark, and smile still unbanished for a few moments. Tucking his knee up, the man then sighed out, feeling the warmth of alcohol ride on his tongue still. "You choose, kid."

"There is one special thing about me." Dipper glanced over at Bill and grinned, getting the idea from Bill pointing upward, he leaned forward and adjusted a bit, suddenly nervous but giddy.

Bill quirked his brow just a bit, adjusting and exhaling out, his hands now propped carefully on his knees, fingers hanging down loosely. "Is there?"

Dipper nodded as his stomach began to churn and he licked his lips slowly before bringing a hand up to his forehead. He exhaled shaky and slow as he lifted his bangs up and pointed to his birthmark.

Bill looked over the other man with evident curiosity and confusion, licking at his lips with a wide eye, pupil gazing over Dipper's expression, before his eye blew wide, and he gaped. Pushing forward on a slow and hesitant heel, he reached up to push back the other's hair, now leaning over him, before staring to the stars. 

"Deus meus.." the man whispered, before looking back down, entirely awestruck and fumbling. Carefully, feeling the slow rock of the sea, Bill leaned himself forward, pressing his lips lightly to the mark with a labored breath. "Angelus de caelo.." he breathed against the skin, before pulling away and running his thumb lightly over the mark, then harshly. No, it wasn't fake.. "Were you born with it?" He then spoke out, before parting away, now staring up to the constellations with a wide and shimmering eye.

Dipper swallowed, his heart beating fast and his breath hitching when Bill pressed his lips to the birthmark. His hands were placed on the wood of the ship to support him, and he swallowed tightly. He flinched when Bill's calloused but gentle hand pressed into his forehead. "Y-yes." He replied, watching him intently. "It's where my nickname comes from... My sister started it." He averted his eyes out of nerves. He wished he could understand the Latin and he licked his lips slowly. "Been there since I was a babe.." He bit his lip.

Bill laughed out in a breathy tone, staring down and shaking his head as his lips pressed to a thin line, his smile bright and hands wavering above the man's shoulders; before planting down. "Your nickname.." he breathed out, gazing him over. "I knew it was a bit stra..n.. odd. Different." Bill spoke, chuckling lightly. "What is your real name, then?" Bill replied, before pausing and reaching to firmly grip the other by his chin, laughing lightly. "You're still a babe, my lad!"

Dipper flushed when he realized Bill was looking him over. He laughed out a bit nervously, running a hand through his hair and placing it back when he began to tremble. "I-I'll tell you when I see it fit!" He called with a smile before his lips hug agape at Bill grabbing his chin. The crew certainly wasn't kidding. He was touchy. "I'm twenty-five you bloody croon!" Dipper called out, laughing and shoving Bill's hand away. His chin burned.

Bill laughed out, reaching to squish his cheeks tightly, shaking his face a bit between firm fingers. 

"Still a wee babe to me!" Bill sang out, adjusting slowly, before grabbing his face on either side with each hand, staring him over long and hard. All before leaning up again to kiss his forehead. Then, lightly tip up his head and kiss either one of his cheeks, muttering something in Latin on each side. "Benedicam tibi, my boy."

Dipper protested with a high pitched wine and he averted his eyes, waiting until Bill was finished. "How old are you then? I'm guessing about twenty-eight." Dipper grinned a bit slyly before he was reduced to putty again at the Bill kissing his face. "What's that mean?" He asked gently.

"Twenty eight is close, no cigars. I'll be thirty next next April." The Captain whispered out, before righting himself, leaning back and sitting down with now crossed legs in front of Dipper. "I said 'bless you.'"

"And what did you say before that?" Dipper asked, a little cheeky that he guessed Bill's age. 

"Before that?" The captain laughed, brushing back his mess of hair before clearing his throat, thinking back. "Angelus de caelo.. An angel from heaven." The blonde man then spoke, gold eye flickering over to stare at Dipper.

"O-oh..." Dipper swallowed and he reached a hand to fix his bangs. He swallowed, pursing his lips as his ears turned pink again. Damn. "I see.."

The Captain ran a finger beneath his eye for a moment, rubbing it tiredly as his dark circles were evident. "You were born from the stars, Dipper. Rightfully so, I now think of you as an angel." He then replied, smiling and tipping his head a bit.

"An Angel?" Dipper's mouth hung open and he laughed. "A-alright..." He started to stand, being met with a warm breeze now that he was in the open. His eyes started to droop a bit. "Shall we retire? For real?"

Bill breathed out slowly and gathered his things together, before rising up to his feet, staring off to the sea for a moment. 

"I'll see if I can, with all of those bilge rats and things.. and the thought of leviathans creeping about." He spoke, rising up on his heels with an odd look, head tipped and eye wide with excitement. Though he was sleep deprived, so it gave for an odd combination. "Turning and churning beneath the waters with an intent to kill, their eye always on the ship.. on the mind." Bill spoke, slipping on his hat, before turning on his heel, inhaling the saltiness of the air. "And with that, I bid you goodnight!"

"You're so odd! Night, Captain!" Dipper yelled back with a laugh, running a hand through his hair as he ignored the words, and ignored the odd expression as he trotted to the crew's quarters, he looked around for someone familiar, as Bill said- they'd protect him, and he crawled into the little hammock, pulling a worn, tattered blanket over his shoulders. He sighed out peacefully, and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

"It's all true!" He shouted in return, before making his way up to the stairs, gripping his coat lightly in one hand, and the gold encrusted hand rail with his other, pulling himself up slowly with an unbelievable grin. He was right, all along. An angel to guide the sin and saiks of the dreadful ship.. to navigate them. Just as the stars did.

...

Eventually, Captain Cipher had pulled himself up to his cabin yet again, closing and locking the door with a tired hand, and walking through his office over to his bedroom, then closing the door behind that as well. Looking out to one of his many mirrors, Bill kicked away his shoes and began to strip down again into the buff, before crawling himself into bed and tucking the left pillow and left sheets close, soon laying down, gripping them close and straddling his legs over them.

The comforting smell of another human being was just what he needed to put him to sleep.

 

 


	11. The Storm

Dipper awoke the next morning to a lot of snoring. A lot. He sat up and quietly yawned before looking over the drunken crew and shaking his head. He rubbed at his eyes as he tried to remember if last night really happened. He reached up and tentatively touched at his birthmark, smiling gently at Bill calling him an angel as he carefully leaned over the edge of his hammock and stood up, albeit a bit shakily. He tucked in his shirt again, taking off his vest and dropping it on top of the blanket. He trotted upstairs on light feet after pulling on his shoes, and he flinched when he made it upstairs and the bright sun assaulted his eyes. He covered them with his palm and realized he was kind of one of the only people awake. Hm. He glanced at the still viewable moon before chuckling and walking to the ship's edge. He ran a finger across the finish. It really was a beautiful ship...

The captain had surprisingly spent a night in his dreams for more than a few hours, and relished in each and every moment of it. Though restless lead to his progressive downfall, and at four in the morning, he awoke to the unsettling creak of the ship's rafts. The thought of leviathans or storms, anything that went bump in the night, all crossed his mind. And so to work he went. Cigarette in one hand, pen in the other. Just as it had always been.

Bill hadn't slept a wink since then, and decided in his best efforts that he should rise and begin that day's work at 5 AM. With a pair of working boots on, black slacks and a cream top with a red sash, as well as a deep navy band to tie at his forehead, the captain seemed to entirely throw off his previous look. Unlike any normal captain, they would say.

Already having climbed up to the main mast with a rope and a hammer in hand, as well as a few nails in his mouth, the captain set off to work in order to check hinges attaching the shrouds to one another. He'd occasionally tuck the nails away in his sash, and begin to sing loudly as an attempt to rise the crew. " _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack!"_ He chimed out, hammering a bit loud. _"Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!"_

Dipper jumped a bit when he suddenly heard the loud bang of a hammer and a voice starting to loudly sing out. He laughed as he recognized it instantly and stared up the mast where the sound was coming from. He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I thought you didn't want people to hear you sing!" Dipper called up, not sure if Bill would pay attention to him or not.

Bill breathed out, about to belt out another annoying verse, before pausing and tipping his head back. "This isn't my good singing!" He screamed down, hopping onto the uneven beam of the mast, before swinging down to hop into the crow's nest, gripping onto a small ladder as he did so. Once grounded there, he began to look for possibly injuries in the wood, walking around it to inspect carefully.

Dipper laughed out and shook his head. "Fair enough!" He called back, raising his eyebrows at Bill's swift movements. He swallowed a bit tightly before averting his eyes and jogging down to the dining hall for a moment. He grabbed a stale roll from last night before walking back to the main deck and leaning against the railing, watching Bill move as he ate.

Bill then proceeded to sing gleefully as he worked his hands, singing about while leaning up and adjusting locks, making sure the topsail halliard and the crane were in tip top condition, before leaning down at an uncomfortably dangerous angle to check over the topping lifts, and finally checking to see that the Jacob's ladder was safely secured. All through this, the dull blue light of the sky was threatening to brighten into an early morning sun, with stars still flickering out of the way. _"Since we sailed from Plymouth Sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack!!_ " Bill yelled out, aching over before springing right back up, clearing his throat and yelling even louder, holding his hands up to his mouth. _"Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack?!"_

Dipper only winced at the dreadful sound and laughed out in between bites, bringing a hand to his face and continuing to giggle. He worriedly remembered Bill's injury but pushed it away for now. At least he was happy.

A long, throaty set of moans grumbled out from closed doors, muffling with a few yells of evident protest at the other crew member's shouting. This caused Bill to cackle out, and only continue further. _"LONG WE'VE TOSSED ON THE ROLLING MAIN, NOW WE'RE SAFE ASHORE, JACK!"_ He all but screamed out, arching his head down for a moment so that he could hammer a saudered bit of thin metal back into it's place. Transferring up a bit, Bill then began to fumble with the latch of the sail, before patting it weakly. He'd allow the other's to furl as they pleased, that wasn't his job.. and yet here they were. 

Soon enough, Parley had kicked open the door with a cross frown, holding his knife and scowling up to the captain, who was beginning to climb down. "Show a leg, why don't you?" Bill chimed up, and Parley looked like he had death in his eyes. "This lad is still to go on account- that fuckin explains why yer up before god 'imself!" He spat, before cracking his neck. "Unless you two were doing the goat's jig-"

"Slow down there!" Bill laughed, hopping himself down from a few more of the steps, before merely giving up and gripping gently at a few beams, hoisting himself down on a heavy rope, before falling on his feet with a thud. "So quick to jump to conclusions, honestly! The kid has been here for only a week and a half."

Dipper's face turned bright red when he understood the jargon. He stammered a bit and averted his eyes to anyone, turning around and staring at the water as he shoved the rest of the roll into his mouth. Oh christ.... _They think we're sleeping together?_ his throat went dry as he instantly imagined it out of impulse. Dipper whacked his head on the railing a few times, not turning around for his face was still as bright as a cherry.

Bill gazed Parley over with a crooked grin, reaching his hand to his back pocket as he inhaled the thick air, reeking of dead sea life, salt, and brine. 

"Ten to bet you'll finish em' off by the end of the month." Parley spoke, holding out his hand to the other expectantly. 

"Ten? Don't be cheap. And don't bet with me, you prick!" The captain spoke, scoffing and pulling out a cigarette with disinterest.

"Fine, fine. I'll go bother the other ones." The British man spat, combing through his hair, his palm brushing against the shaved side of his head, feeling against the warmth of the now rising sun. All that seemed to glitter beautifully against the rippling waves.

Bill then straightened up, walking himself over to the railing as he spoke. "Wake them up while you're at it, today might be a bit rougher!"

Once Dipper was sure he had calmed down, he turned around and yawned, wiping a hand down his face as he trotted down to Bill's office to pick up his papers and navigation tools. He looked over them, and smiled a bit when he realized Bill had been using them. It looked like in the end, he didn't actually need to be doing anything here. He thought he could help, but it seemed Bill had already done it. So instead he picked up a bit and jogged back up to the main deck, ignoring Bill's comment about the day being a rougher as the light through the windows passed over his pale expression.

Aligning his eyes up to the brewing, deep robin's egg skies, and the rank smell of brine now offending his nostrils, Bill scuffed the tip of his boot lightly up against the deck with a disgruntled expression. As more men filed out and began their day's work; swabbing the deck or climbing up masts to adjust the shrouds and furl the sails appropriately, the captain began his immediate plan of action in avoiding the storm. It would be arriving in heavy intervals soon by the afternoon, and he could tell. It would not be a pleasant one.. The storms near Bermuda, though they hadn't approached it yet, tended to be the utmost worst.

It took the captain until later afternoon to finally become wary of what was bringing itself up in the waters, and he took no haste to demand the crew's preparation. "Batten down the hatches quickly, men!" Bill shouted, now changed into his captain's coat with his extraordinary hat- but that wouldn't last far too long with the given standards. Large, grey and deep blue clouds were visible across the horizon, and it was making hard for them to keep the boat steady with the upcoming windflow.

Dipper was running around with the men on deck, asking them to show him how to do things, letting him do it. Generally people heard word and Dipper was sent all over the ship doing chores. He didn't realize what was happening until the rope burns in his palms started to bleed. He started to tell people he had done his share for the day, but every time he saw the clouds, his heart lept into his throat. He swallowed nervously as he stood on the main deck, waiting for the storm to hit them like sitting ducks. It suddenly occurred to Dipper that he could die today and he started to panic before he remembered his oath. He trotted up to Bill at the top deck, who was grasping onto the wheel and he panted. "What can I do?" He asked, his burning and aching hands clenched into fists and his forehead beaded with sweat from the pain in his chest from the brand.

Turning his head up momentarily to view the skies, Bill then jolted a bit as a panting figure fell into his blind spot. "Kid, go keep up with the rest of the crew and... wait. No." Bill paused, narrowing his eye as he steadied gloved hands on the wheel, feeling the breeze against the back of his neck. "I need you to navigate for me. Step by the bittacle for me.. just in front of the wheel. You know your ships."

Dipper swallowed, a bit exhausted as he nodded. He licked his lips and pulled his compass out of his pocket. He rested it on the railing, holding onto it tightly as he grounded his stance and ignored the blood he was getting on it. He glanced up before looking back at Bill. "Is navigation really our first priority right now?"

"It's going to save the ship, so yes. If we're lucky." The captain spoke up, sighing a bit as he pressed firm fingers into the wood of the wheel, ignoring his opened wound.

Dipper swallowed and mumbled something under his breath before glancing up at the clouded sky. He cursed out and glanced around. "Well where do you want to go-? You're not giving much to work with here!!" Dipper called out in a bit of a squeaky voice.

"Away from the fuckin' storm!" Bill spat, straightening up and kneading his jaw uncomfortably. "I'd smack your head if I weren't holding the helm, and trying not to kill us." He then grumbled, feet adjusting on the deck as his eyes stared out to the waves beginning to waver and haul over themselves in a fit of nature.

Dipper nodded fast at him. "Right! Right sir." He coughed out before shoving his notes into his messenger bag and holding tight onto his compass. He gazed upward and sighed out before trotting over to the other side of the ship. Large clouds that seemed to swallow the sky took absolutely no haste in rolling forward from the East. Trying to tune out Blackburn as he shouted orders, being their closest thing to a co-captain; Bill then stared off and began to slowly turn the wheel. 

A slow creak managed about the ship, but it didn't turn much. "We've got to haul wind into the North East somehow- and try to go up North further!" Bill shouted, ostrich feathers from his hat wavering aggressively while aggressive pools of blue smashed against the Partem Mente. 

"Aye, hike up the lateen sail and adjust the skysail!" The Spaniard shouted out, boots dug harshly into the wood as men ran about, some hammering dead lights onto the cabin windows and port holes beneath the ship in order to keep them safe. "We'll have to reef the sails a bit- go smartly! This won't becalm her until night, at best!" He then shouted, before stomping his way off to the other side of the ship. 

Bill then gazed to Dipper over his position on the wheel, sighing out slow. "Keep your eyes steady, since I only have one, you need to tell me which waves to avoid! Because these storms will chew you up and spit you out in mere seconds, Pine Tree."

Dipper nodded fast, glancing back between Bill and the ocean a bit desperately, anxiety and adrenaline taking over his heart. "Ready......!" He called out, sticking out a hand. "Now!" He called back at Bill, the wave starting to come closer. He stared helplessly at his compass before tossing it to the ground and grabbing onto the railing. 

Bill stared out through rapidly flickering locks of gold in the ruthless wind, inhaling a great take of mist as he viewed over Dipper. The waves now began to assult the very boat, rocking it lightly and causing a great fuss of balance. The unmerciful winds caused for a deal of strain, but Bill made a noise of confirmation all in the same, as he began to turn the wheel's heavy weight in his now carnal nature. The boat creaked grandly, turning and rocking with the waves in a mighty lurch of force.

Dipper gasped out, throat dry when the next waves were getting larger and larger, and the clouds started to roll over their ship, blocking out the sun. Dipper bit his lip, having a feeling this was going to be a long night. He swallowed before glancing back to Bill and the other side of the ship, his eyes going a bit wild as he tried to tune out everything but the waves, and Bill's voice, listening intently. "There's a wave coming in in around less than 10 seconds!" He called again. "They're getting bigger. We have to move faster." 

The navigator glanced at the people scuttling about the main deck, watching them run across and tighten ropes and pull them down. He jogged down to join them before glancing up at someone and grabbing his shoulder. He realized a bit lowly that it was the Scottsman that had kissed him. He swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to keep his footing on the rocky boat. "Have someone alert Kojo in the steering den that the waves are becoming that of about Twenty feet, gaining speed."  


The baleful and now spine-chilling thunders began to clog up the blues of the evening sky, and were beginning to loom and moan, a light few droplets beginning to weep from the swelling compress of Oceania water. As the wind started to blow his hair around, Dipper glanced at Bill, starting to jog up the stairs to the top deck again. "You'll lose your hat if you're not careful!" He called at the captain, laughing out a bit as he tried to lighten the mood. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"I've got ten more like it!" Bill then shouted, gripping hectically, and jerking the stubborn wheel further to the right, causing everything to creak, and the crew mates to shout.

"CAREFUL!"

 

 

"BEING CAREFUL IS FOR THE CLOSED MINDED!" The captain then called with a sickening grin, brows raised with excitement as he ground his heels taunt into the wood. "Speeding up is all based on the wind speeds, Pine Tree! Which fluctuate like the avid itch for a throbbing blood lust!" He then spat out, breathing low. "At this point, we're basing almost all of our timing on luck."

 

"I didn't say to speed up! I said to warn him!" Dipper screamed back up the stairs as he struggled to stand again. His back aching a bit as rain droplets began to hit the wood. He began to trot back up the stairs. He slipped a bit but caught himself as he walked back up to his spot next to Bill, gripping the railing again as he stood and widened his stance against the rocking, well knowing that if the wave was big enough, he'd surely be thrown over with no chance of getting back.

Luck and timing... Luck and timing.

 

Bill straightened himself up with a proud grin, squinting away the spray of water that now began to slick where his hands gripped. Bill felt the now ringing drumb beat of his heart, and the sight in front of himself was nothing less of exhilarating to the senses, feeling danger course through his veins like a toxic blood. With the loud bang of sails snapping back and forth into place from the winds gaining force, Blackburn began to scream out at the men to reef the sails better, tighten the ropes faster despite their slipping nature.

"It's not all too bad yet, kid!" Bill spoke up, cocking the wheel even moreso as he began to turn the ship away from a large, gaining wave. "It'll only get worse."

With that, Bill turned the wheel rapidly away from the waves, causing shipmates and the ship in itself to bounce and rock from the sheer force of gravitational pressure.

Dipper held tightly onto the wood and grabbed a roped underneath it fast when he heard the creak of wood. He held tightly onto it, knuckles white, sharp fiber's digging into his flesh as he rocked. He cried out when the boat bounced a bit, causing his feet to leave the ground, but only for less than a second before he dropped the rope and ran over to the other side of the boat. "It's gaining on the other side!" He rasped, squinting at Bill before he grabbed onto the stairwell, hoping to god he wouldnt fall down them.

"Aye!" Bill called out, creaking the boat, and seeing now that they were directing right into the center of the storm. More like, it was targeting right above them. He grasped repeatedly, one hand over the other in a rapid pull of force against the heavy wheel, watching as it heaved and turned away. "We can't move too much.." Bill muttered to himself slowly, staring off with now narrowed eyes, and a shallow breath as he darted his tongue over the slick metal of his gold molar.

Dipper was only doing his job as he ran back and forth from the decks, warning Bill of waves before he stopped dead, staring up at an extremely large wave, coming their way. "We can't avoid that one captain!" Dipper practically screamed as he jogged backward, trying to stay as dry as possibly as he could. Which was proving to be harder with the rain thudding down. Bill's heart began to constrict as he saw a leaping wave come their way. The wave hit the ship, the top deck flooding and leaving the crew wet and slipping as the water devoted to swallow their vessel whole like a careless heathen. They continued to try and do their jobs and hold the ropes. Dipper didn't catch the worst of it, but he was surely soaked by now.  


This in itself was enough to liven the captain's spirit, and crush it all in the same. Like a handful of butcher paper, crumpled up into a mass of garbage. Though the swirling eye of the storm above them was mesmeric, it wasn't enough to fill them with enough hope for the oncoming detrimental waves. "ALL HANDS ON, BOYS!" Bill shouted, gripping harder and harder as a large bellowing of water came cascading down, soaking him and knocking his hat away. Coiling in and attempting to pull her back, Bill swung the wheel tightly to the right, then the left, away from the wave as his impassioned mind began to go over a prayer.. what was it- what was it?

Dipper slipped on the soaking wood and hit the ground a bit painfully, his ears ringing loudly as the world doubled and he scrambled to his feet, grabbing onto a rope and hauling himself upward before he gripped the poor thing for dear life. He trembled as the wind made him more cold as he gazed over the ship, his wet clothes clinging to his form. "To the left! Back- two o'clock!" Dipper cried out.

Bill's breath came in short intervals as he listened to the crew behind himself yell and curse, causing a ruckus. _"Pater noster in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum...adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua sicut in caelo et in terra.."_ he began whispering, turning the ship's wheel with a tight grasp ad thunder boomed out threateningly, shaking their heels on the slicked wood of the ship. "It's time to pray, men! We're entering the eye as we speak!" Bill laughed, staring up for a moment, only to be greeted with a lumbering swirl of black and grey.

Dipper's gaze followed Bills and he squinted against the rain. His heart instantly began to pound so hard in his ears he felt as if time was slowing. He swallowed his saliva nervously. It'd be a miracle if he lived through this! But Bill had been through hundreds of storms like this? Right? Dipper swallowed. It was all luck. Lightning crashed nearby and Dipper thanked god that it didn't hit their ship as he jogged a bit cautiously to the edge of the ship, peering over. People started almost screaming. "Well- THERES A LOT OF WAVES." He called a bit sarcastically.

"NO SHIT, KIDDO!" Bill screamed back, attempting to dodge a large wave that assaulted the edge of the ship. Pillars of large white sea foam topped the flowing masses of deep blue, that soon cascaded down and cut up against the front of the ship, turning into a fast spray of water that covered them all. The ship's head bobbed up, then down, as they rode with the gravity of the wave. Bill, in himself, was now having a wonderful time, gripping the wheel and laughing out. "FIRST ONE! KEEP YOURSELVES CLOSE, MEN!"

Dipper couldn't help but laugh out loudly in his own regard. Though it was a bit hysterical. He said he wanted an adventure, and here it was. The water poured on him, soaking his shirt as the boat creaked and rocked and the waves sloshed over the edges of the boat. Dipper had to struggle not to slip as he gripped tight onto the railing, as the ship shot up and dipped back down and people cried out orders. At this point, all you could do was rely on Bill, hold the ropes, and pray.

The storm's path was still rather relentless, and Bill couldn't help himself in directing right into it, seeing as how he had no choice. They were entirely surrounded for miles, and the captain was still plauged with his anxieties of the Partem Mente. But god what a carnal excitement did that stir in him.. His shoulder wound was already ripped open again, gashing blood as Bill proceeded to direct through the hungering waves. Yet again, the boat tipped up with a large hill of water, before crashing back down again, spraying white beads of foam and mist and large bucket-fulls of water onto them.

Dipper had started to warn Bill of the big waves on the side, and eventually he decided it wasn't worth it, and he glanced back at the captain with a worried eye when he noticed blood seeping through what Dipper could see of his shirt. He rolled his eyes before the boat jumped and he was knocked off his feet again. Cursing as he hit the ground, he stumbled back up on slippery feet before he jogged over to Bill, noticing how he was struggling to steer with his bad arm. "Sir-!" Dipper screamed out, struggling to jog to him.

 

With a heavy breath, the captain gripped harder at the steering wheel, eye now narrowed while he impatiently kneaded his jaw. The pain was nothing much, but it was by no means making his job any easier.. each scream or shout was soon numbed down, and his golden eye only peered more diligently to the waves. No was no time to be fucking cowardly, of all times. He just needed to focus. Tune it all out.

A remorseless wave then began to burl up, plundering against the side of the ship, before another large one followed up with brutish nature. Eventually, one after another with the pull of gravity, they started to pound against the ship. Bill was finding it harder and harder to grip at the wheel with gritting teeth, and eventually, it all snapped at the fraying seams. A gargantuan wave then hurled over the ship, crashing down in a low rumble of ghastly sorts, and that was enough to finally arouse horror in the captain. Though never enough to make him fall from his ground... Gripping through the wave as water swallowed him, tighter and tighter, Bill was beginning to visibly tremble, all before the water died out, flooding and tangling through thick ropes. For a few moments, Bill stood with buckled knees, all before his feet began to loose balance. The man collapsed, his fingers slipping from the wheel, and causing it to spin out of hand. This tipped the boat, and the man felt complete horror, shock and adrenaline flood his body, as he hit the edge of the top deck with a loud thud. Now beginning to slip off further, his fingers gripped and clutched hard against the ropes connecting few bows together against the deck.

 

Dipper was hit by this wave as well, but gripped onto the nearest thing he could find, and when it past over, he was lucky enough to realize that he had been dropped onto the deck. "Bill!" He screamed the captains name as he tried to find him, and once he did, his heart stopped. The boat was spinning out. He had two choices. The boat, or Bill.

Both.

"Ah- shhit.." the captain cursed, fumbling a bit and kicking at the wooden beams with his boots, in an attempt to hoist himself back up. Though his shoulder was of absolutely no help in supporting his weight! Stupid fuckin' cut. Attempting to fumble for his knife as a means to stab it into the wood, he hissed as he felt his fingers slipping.  


Theres always a third option. "Hang on!" He shrieked and grabbed a rope, wrapping it around one of the pegs of the wheel and tying it with fast, slipping hands. He only needed a few seconds. Bill's shoulder. Bill. Dipper dove for the captain, and caught his hand almost right before he slipped, half pulling him over the edge.

Bill's eye was then caught as Dipper clawed onto his arm, and he took no haste in gladly pushing up on a beam of wood that his foot caught on, now hoisting himself up, and clutching onto Dipper as rain continually pelted over the ship. 

"I've got you!" He screamed, voice raw as he grabbed tight, nails digging into Bill's forearm as he wrapped his foot around the nearest object and hoisted him upward, glad to feel someone's arm's reaching next to him and grabbing the cloth on Bill's back, pulling him up and over to collapse on top of Dipper.

He panted, head hitting the deck as his heart pounded a million miles an hour.

Bill's first instinct was to stare up to the wheel, and he about died seeing as it was actually in stable position. Wheezing out a labored breath and shakily climbing from Dipper's body, Bill hoisted up the brunette, and proudly staggered back to the wheel. "You've got a good grip, Pines!" He called, now turning the wheel back in place with a vast grin. "She'll hold up just a bit longer."

Dipper weakly laughed out with him and wheezed as he gripped the fabric of Bill's shirt, releasing when the man climbed off him. He wheezed and rubbed at his arms as he laid on the floor, pelted with rain as he sat up and shakily stood. "W-well I hope the rain doesn't." He coughed out with a laugh, stumbling to Bill and grabbing onto a rope right as the bow dipped again. His stomach lurched and his heart pounded from adrenaline. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Our Father in the heavens, hallowed be Thy name ... Thy kingdom come, thy will be done , as in heaven and on earth .."


	12. Not What He Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this fic updates Mondays, Fridays and sometimes Wednesdays.
> 
> Edit: All the typos are fixed!

Having almost died enough times to counter death itself, Bill Cipher was now in no fear of what could happen to him.

...

Many more waves had crashed against the ship, many floods of fair nature cascaded across the top deck, flooding inside the cabins and across their bountiful stocks. Though this storm was ragged, it only lasted for few more hours. Pulling on into the night slowly, causing for the crew members to stay up and conquer the aftermath of waves. Though the storm cloud itself had sifted far acrosd the sky, leaving behind only trails of clear skies and freckles of bright stars, the moon hanging up overhead like a beacon of heaven's light. Bill was in a daze now, his gaze focused out onto the skies while few crew members began either dozing off, or continually working and grinding throughout their labours. "Captain, would you like to refer to your quarters for dinner?" "No... no. Just leave the meal out. I'll get to it." Bill replied simply, gazing across the moon painted waters with a hint of a grin.

Dipper, sore and exhausted, was sitting tired on a few crates next to Bill's side, for some reason deciding to stay by his side until he went to sleep. He swallowed and yawned before weakly standing and walking over to Bill. "Your shoulder...." he muttered, slurring a bit as he reached a hand to Bill's arm. "Did it clot..?"

"Dunno." The captain mumbled, yawning a bit loudly, before propping out his hip as he steered, the lights of a few flames now illuminating their forms. With a steady eye, Bill gazed aside to stare at Dipper's tired, nimble form. "Shouldn't you be getting sleep?" The blonde paused, turning his head back out to the open ship. "A mind without sleep is a dangerous thing."

"But if you bleed out in the middle of the night then I'll feel guilty." Dipper slurred, taking the top hem of Bill's coat and sliding it down his arm. 

"I'll just have a crew mate sew it up before the lights on the den turn out." He replied simply, shifting from foot to foot, feeling his heels numbly press against the inside of his soggy boots.

Dipper's heart lurched a bit at the sight of the blood and he looked up at Bill a bit nervously, waiting to be snapped at. But he wasn't, so he pressed on. "Honest to god, how are you not dead yet...?"

"That's a good question! But I'm afraid the answer I have will always be; I take what I want, give nothing back, and yet the world still keeps me up."

Dipper breathed. He fixed the coat and yawned before hobbling over to the crates and sitting down on them again. His eyes started to slowly fall shut as he tried to reopen them each time, only failing to watch them flutter shut again until his neck was bent awkwardly against the wood and his jaw was dropped as he faded in and out of sleep.

"Long day, eh?" Bill bellowed, before his laugh eased into a gentle quietness; gazing from the stars, to the ocean, to Dipper's resting form throughout a slow time span. The boy's chest was rising and falling slow, his eyes fluttering and luminated by the flickering light of the flames. The captain waited for a few more minutes, ten at best, before slowly releasing the wheel, merely allowing the early summer wings to push at the sails. Why had he been gripping the damn thing so long anyway.. Sighing out lightly with careful footsteps, Bill removed his coat one arm at a time, now leaning down to rest it over the other's form. Raising Dipper's head from the odd angle, the captain brushed nimble fingers along his forehead; brushing the brunette's bangs away with a crooked smile and staring to his birthmark..

"Odd boy." Bill released him gently, before pulling away entirely and turning to stare at the ship, his eye narrowed.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Dipper woke up some time later, and instantly groaned at how heavy his head and neck felt. He blinked slow and reached a hand to rub at his neck before he felt something fall from his chest, and he glanced down to see Bill's coat in his lap. He licked his dry lips slowly as he tried to wet his dry mouth, and he coughed out a bit, bringing his arms back up as he tried to find the captain through his hazy and blurry eyes. He was suddenly aware of sound, and the noise of struggle before he realized it was yelling that had woken hi up.

"Ease off, would you!?" Bill snapped out through gritted teeth, kicking his feet up on a crate and inhaling a tight lung through his cigarette, his free hand toying with one of the ship's many ropes. A needle pierced tightly through his flesh, penetrating the skin and pulling even more along with it as black string yanked through. "My apologies, sir." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get it over with so I can get my dinner." The captain then huffed, bouncing his leg in a half assed manner while he eyed his shirt on the ship's floorboards.

 Dipper squinted down when he heard the yelling and he laughed a bit under his breath. At least Bill was getting medical attention. Dipper could tell how much he hated it. He stood up, pulling the coat around his shoulders as he yawned and walked down the steps, groaning at his neck. "Nice job today." He slurred. "I'm going to bed." He couldn't tell if he wanted to take the coat with him or not.

"Thanks for that." Bill replied, staring off while a burly crew mate ripped the coat away from Dipper's form, and set it beside the narrow eyed captain.

The night proved to be that of another exhausting one, strangling the captain with an unforgiving pain strung through his shoulder, with the strings occasionally tugging painfully against his burning flesh. The many crew members were dazed with exhaustion, but that stopped Bill at no cost to snapping orders at them, despite their weak threats and groans. Work until I reach my quarters, then its lights out for those who didn't have night duty; Bill said. Discluding many possible threats to those who didn't work, of course..

Though the captain was too washed with exhaustion to even harbor a full meal, and instead passed his dining quarters by with a nonchalant gaze, tossing his hand to the men who offered him food. "Stock it away for later."

"Sir, you sure? You'll wake up hungry."

"Then so be it!" The blonde snapped, pressing on to his bedroom with an annoyed gaze.

"Aye, aye.." they replied, now hurrying about the candle lit room in order to remove trays upon trays of food.

This was going to be a trying trip, it was.

Dipper slept like a rock that night.

From being exhausted from the rain, and pulling Bill over the side of the ship, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand again that night when he sunk into his cabin. He was too dazed to be confused about the captains coat being ripped from him, but he wasn't terribly surprised either.

When he woke up, his head pounded, and he went and found water as soon as he could. Upon setting his feet on the ship though, he could hardly stand with soreness. He tried to convince himself it was a good thing as he slugged to the cabin, head heavy as a stone. Everything ached, and the water hardly helped as he set down the cup and walked back to the top deck. He realized with a bit of heavy set horror that he had slept in, and he ignored his pain to jog up to the nearest person. A burly man with scars over his eyes. He ignored Dipper until he spoke. "What's the agenda?"

"The str'ms ov'r." Dipper was taken aback by his thick accent and he nodded before trotting off, noticing that the man hadn't looked him in the eye once. Maybe he was blind? Maybe not.. What a man though. Dipper hummed as he bit his lip, walking up to the wheel and gazing over a map and getting a bit dostracted.

A crew member hobbled up with a cross frown from his duties, abruptly snatching the wooden cup from Dipper's grasp, holding it away from him with a sneer. "S' this r' fresh water?" He asked, before drinking all the rest of it, now gasping as his brute hand shoved the cup back to the brunette's chest.

"Sur' was." He grumbled out, raising a thick brow and running a hand over his scruff. "Rule one of th' ship is ta fuckin' conserve water." 

"Is the newbie still graspin' that?" Another laughed, pushing his weight upon one of the wheels while other men made about their way in doing work.

"You certainly don't conserve the alcohol." Dipper spat with a raised eyebrow. He locked his lips slowly and sighed. Dipper realized quite fast he wasn't going to get in a word for a while, so he just turned to a rope and grabbed onto it, hauling himself up onto the edge of the boat, standing and staring over the crew.

"Seems like it!" Few paused, laggedly handling their ropes, before a tall man pushed by them, wearing a now different captain's hat. Made of the darkest brown leather and cream feathers of an ostrich, as it was a trending fashion; as well as few strands of glass and metal beads sewn to the top, hanging off and draping like dew drops. The seams consisted only of gold strings, though it looked ragged and dirty from wear... Then again, so did everything, and everyone.

"Stop your jab and get back to work!" Bill called, pushing past quickly while another man, Blackburn, followed behind him, clutching a map tight.

"Captain, we'll be headed towards the Corner Islands and the Greater Az-"

"I'm aware of our course already, Jesus almighty..." he spat, all before turning around on his heel suddenly, raising his brow, fumbling for his flask with one hand. "I don't need another one of my ship mates telling me how to do my job! I'm well aware how self conscious all your little heads are- so I'm not going to try hard any time soon to help you out and say 'good job!'" He then laughed, taking a swig from his leather bound flask and tipping his head back. "Plus, I think it's entertaining to watch the struggles that go on." Shaking his head and laughing, Blackburn then turned around, muttering 'never change' through gritted teeth, all while the light-haired captain turned his head at another man's call.

"Captain!"

Dipper  hung on tight, trying to conquer a slight fear of heights. But his position was stable as he glanced around the crew and the ship, holding back a bit of a laugh despite how uncomfortable he was. The wind was tossing his hair around and he was mostly just waiting for someone to give him an order. Bill still hadn't briefed him on tightening the ropes, and he wondered if that was actually something he would need to do, his job was the navigator... Not a maintenance member... He did have a hard time training his eyes off Bill though. What a prodigy.. What a man.

"You! Pine kid! Do usa favor and get your navigatin' rear _back_ to work!" The Spaniard man spat out, his accent thick and with rolled r's causing for an intimidating bite, all before he sauntered off with narrowed eyes.

"Well it _sounds_  like you've got it bloody fucking covered!" Dipper spat back loudly, carefully hopping down from his post. He raised an eyebrow at Bill, who was obviously occupied with something else. He just about had the spite to yell 'let the captain order me, dammit!' but he bit his tongue as he folded his arms and leaned against the railing as he folded his arms, ears red due to his irritance.

"He's the co-captain... Listen to him." Another lanky man warned as he worked, looking awfully.. skinny. Awfully tired, with bags sunken in beneath his eyes, and lips dry and bloodied from biting. "They look out for you in parculiar ways—" he waved his hand a bit, stumbling off back to work with a monotonous whisper- "Parculiar ways.. look out for you."

Dipper's eyes widened at the odd exchange. What a weird man. 

"Captain- there's been another boat spotted. A.. a sailboat. It seems to be no threat, but they've tried to gather our eye." Sputtered out a crew member, eyes as wide as saucers, and teeth grimy.

"Haul em in." Bill responded simply, pressing away his flask, and reaching down to lift up his pistol, making sure that the damn thing was loaded, tipping it in his palm.

Lurching forward a bit on his feet, the captain grumbled out as he viewed the other men working about to hoist up the sails, slowing the vessel down. "Sail ho!" One man bellowed, and another hit him square over the head. "It's right fuckin' there, you clog!"

Captain Cipher then raised his brow, walking over fast and pushing past many groups of men to unhook a rope, from one of the pillars, tossing it way down against the side of the the ship, before turning and walking off with a smile. "Fun day it is, men!" He chirped up, laughing loudly, and the group laughed out with him, all lively in sorts. Though soon, he silenced, banging his boot just a bit with a louder voice. "Shut up, back to work!"

He swallowed and glanced to Bill, having absolutely no idea what was going on, and being completely lost, he jogged up to the man, glancing nervously at the ship in the distance. "it's been a day since the storm- Don't tell me-" he gasped out, looking around at the people who seemed to be bustling a bit more than usual. He felt quite upset with the sudden shift of energy among the crew, and he swallowed tightly, crossing his ankles and coughing into his arm. "Bill- Please- Give me something to do other than navigate, hell, you're not even letting me do _that!_ " He glanced towards the wheel and up at the sky a bit helplessly.

Bill stared down to the other for mere seconds, all before his amber gaze snapped back to stare over his golden compass. Scoffing a bit, he then shoved the old trinket against Dipper's shoulder, before propping two gloved hands onto his hips. All while other men hurried about their work to haul up the other men. "First rule of order, call me captain."

"Call you captain but don't call you sir?" Dipper replied, honestly a bit irritated. He swallowed it down. You're gonna get yourself killed, man.

Bill cleared his throat a bit, weight balanced unevenly on his left foot, with his stance still proud- yet enough to make it seem as though he was looking down on the ratted boy. Who's hygiene was that of impressive compared to the rest of the ship. "Not letting you-" he paused, laughing out and furrowing his brows, shoving a finger against his chest. Hard. "Please! Kid, you ought to just assume that you _should_  be at work at all times." Bill then snarled out, prodding harder with each word, before lowering his hand and pulling away slow, stepping back on the creak of the boat. "Fun and games? Stops right now!" Now opening his arms and gesturing outward dramatically, the captain all but sang out. "Welcome to the real mind."

With that, turning on his heel slowly, the captain proceeded on his way across the deck, expression casual and facade dropped. Now eyeing over two men as they hacked from being thrown and heaved so roughly onto the ship.

Dipper bit down his agitation before he realized what Bill said to him. His knees felt even weaker. Was his kind persona... just a persona...? Dipper felt his throat getting extremely parched as he saw the two men get thrown over the side of the ship. He watched Bill, not sure what to do, where to go. He bit his lip, heart thudding painfully in his chest

"Thank you- thank you.." one choked, eyes narrowed.

"Sir, Captain, whatever your ass pleases." He mulled out in a deflated tone, waving his hand nonchalantly, all before stepping up to meet face to face with the soaking men, leaning to meet their eyes better. "And what, pray tell, brings you fine men upon my vessel?"

"P...pirates... they're pirates..!" One whispered harshly to the other, and Bill grew a sickening sort of grin.

"I prefer the term scoundrels, really. Sorta rolls off the tongue easier!" Bill proclaimed, rolling up his sleeves just a bit, and stepping back to teeter on the heels of his black boots.

"Aye- aye... we just were- marooned! Yeah!" The scrawnier of the two men choked out through bloodied teeth. The same one with the apparent fear of pirates..

"Looking for supplies!" The other, a more pale one, chirped in.

"Oh.. supplies. Of course! Supplies are plentiful aboard here, boys!" Bill paused, sneering and staring to the crew. They all laughed beneath their breaths. "Plenty plentiful.." the blonde then whispered, all before reaching out an opened palm, eye wide and head cocked with a sickly crack of his joints. "What, pray tell, do you have in it for a captain like me? Better pay up soon, pay up big, or else we may.." he waved his hand a bit, lips pursing. "Lower the price range of our bounty."

Dipper sat back far, still unsure what to do. He began to tremble a bit, anxiety shooting through his veins as he watched Bill talk to the men. The bleeding, exhausted men on the floor of the ship. His eyebrows were quirked and his jaw was clenching so hard it was off center. He took deep, long breaths as he watched the scene unfold, part of him wanting to jump between the men and Bill.

"Ah..m.. pay... pay- right!" The scrawny boy spoke, before standing up on shaking knees, holding his belt at the side. "We'll do work!" "That.. we can definitely. Do that." The other one rang out in a quivering tone, now standing.

The whole crew burst into a fit of light laughter, all before Bill pushed through and strode over to the two of them, wrapping his arm around one of their shoulders. "You'll..." pointing to the man's hand on his belt, "pay me," he raised his shirt, exposing a blade that he was gripping. "With work?" Bill then looked him up and down, then did the same to his partner, now slowly shaking his head. "Work doesn't pay easy. Sooo... I'm afraid!" The captain stepped away, smiling bright and clasping his hands together tightly. "No prey, no pay. That means.. we may just have to..." The captain paused, reaching down to his holster with a smile. "Blow the man down."

Dipper gripped onto the wood of the railing as he realized he needed something to grip onto. His arms were shaking furiously as he watched the scene unfold. And at one point, he met eyes with one of the men, and he instantly looked down, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to keep his breathing steady as he started to slowly walked backward, not being able to deal with this. To deal with the idea.

As soon as he felt the cocking of Bill's pistol, he jolted forward through the crowd. His moralities would forever be covered in blood if he hadn't tried. "Stop!" Dipper called as he jumped in between them, spreading out his arms as he panted, before a dead set look of fear rolled into his eyes. Oh god. Oh god. "Y-You-You can't- You took me - in- why not them?" Dipper sputtered out, ears turning read out of embarrassment at his stutter and his fear.

A pistol raised up slowly, cocking faster than it exited his holster, and the sheer terror of the men's expressions was unbearable to stare at for too long. Their gaping mouths, panicked eyes and quivering lips as they began to beg out pleas of mercy. All ignored, all mocked.

Soon, Bill's leather bound hand jolted a bit, eye narrowing to the boy in front of himself, fingers twitching in irritation.

"Oh, I can't! Not another measly soul!" Bill mocked in a laugh of a voice, before rolling his pupil and bouncing the gun a bit in his hands, still pointing it, gesturing to Dipper's head. "You're useful. They're merely bilge rats to us. Now step aside!" Bill bit out with a grainy tone, exhaling out a tobacco smelling breath in his attempt of a sigh, as another crew member stepped up to Dipper, snarling and raising his knife.

"E won't hesitate to add yuh' t' the pile." He hissed, voice low and dripping with a rank bitterness, clear with malicious intent. As always.

"I'm not fond of wasting my time in cleaning up blood. Now witness this, see how it's done." Bill spoke lowly, finally lowering his gun, unloading it and pressing it back into the leather holster.

Dipper stepped back shakily, suddenly terrified as he glanced back at the men over his shoulder. They looked pathetic. But they were living beings. They were living beings who could get to better places if they had the chance. Then again.. What were they marooned for- were they telling the truth?

_That doesn't mean they deserve death!_

Dipper shivered out, relaxing his shoulders when Bill put his gun away, though he was still terrified, and not making eye contact with the man who had the knife.

Sighing out and cracking his neck slowly, the captain's left hand snaked down to grip the curved wooden handle of a black blade knife, running his callused fingers over the etched in patterns as it released from it's leather sheath. "Do you have any last words? Final prayers? C'mon and say them, no one's here to judge!" Bill remarked, stepping closer, and leaning down to meet the eye of one of the men, the one with the blade in hand. Trembling with fear.

"A-aye. Sir." He nodded, eyes screwing shut, before stepping from foot to foot to face the other man, swallowing quietly.

"At least we go down together now, like we always did! As a-.. a team. A team, right?"

"Right." The other nameless man replied, nearly blubbering with tears.

"It was a pleasure, in this t- h.. HK..." Reaching down with a raised brow and an otherwise bemused expression, Bill had the knife pressed flush against his throat, pulling right, and slicing his skin and tendons open in a spray of crimson. Causing his head to fall back limply, and his mouth to gush with the color of rose. Eyes now just as hazed over as a dead fish, blank and glossy.

Dipper watched in horror as the events unfolded in front of him and his knees went a bit weak, his hands flying to his mouth as he witnessed the blood splattering against the deck.

"That's why you shouldn't take too long! Alrighty, next up?" Bill remarked excitedly, dropping the body, and stepping over it to look over the other man, who was weeping. "Aw, don't feel so down! It's just his body." The captain mulled over, looking at the other's tipped up head, trying to listen to his mutterings of 'please end it already.' "I always admired the eager ones. So sprightly! Honestly though, I think it's a bit funny." The captain lowered his knife down, now dragging it against the other man's abdomen slowly. "How you expect to go the same way as your partner in crime."

With a laugh beneath his breath, Bill shoved the knife far into his gut, pulling to the side and ripping the fabric, feeling skin burst and rip against his blade in a bright spill of fluids and blood. Eyes now hazed, the man gasped in, before screaming out in pure agony at the unbearable pain, all feeling while bile and blood bubbled up in his throat, spilling through his lips while his body slumped, and the screams lowered a bit.

Before silencing.

Soon enough, his body was collapsed right on the other one, and Captain Cipher was walking off from the scene to clean his knife off, still peaking occasionally over his shoulder to the dead body, and the still gasping body, all before they were thrown overboard. Lost entirely from sight, but not in sound. As a large splash erupted from the waves below, swallowing their forms up and pushing them down deep to Davy Jones Locker. "That was rather nice! I've gotta say, it's been a while since I've done that. Still got that spark, y'know?"

Dipper's knees gave out. He struggled to remain standing as he gripped onto the railing, his back pressed against it. He shivered out loudly and he gasped as he tried to clear the images from his head. Clear the images of the two men begging, and when he regretfully glanced over the side of the boat, he had to hold himself back from retching. "Oh-Oh god- you _killed_  them!" He gasped out, mostly to the floor, his voice hardly a whisper as he refused to look them in the eye. He signed onto this well knowing Bill was cruel but.. He couldn't witness it- especially not since he had been so kind to him.

Glancing up from his now blood and bile soaked cloth, Bill tossed the dirty thing to the floor of the ship, now slipping his knife back down into his holster. "Stop gawking and get back to your stations." He dismissively snapped, waving his hand up to them, and listening as the many men grunted in response or called to him, walking away and pushing past to do their work on the deck.

Dipper's throat went dry as he stared towards the ground, panting out nervously, his hands weak and shaking. You tried, Dipper, you tried. "And why'd you do that exactly?" He asked, glancing up to Bill as he adjusted his feet and found his legs.

"Do what?" Bill questioned, head tipped down and lips pressed to a thin line, his fingers meeting together to brush off a few droplets of blood.

"Kill those men? They could have been assets." Dipper was struggling to keep his voice steady, licking his dry lips slow.

"Not in my eyes." The captain spoke, lowering his head and turning on his heel, eyes closing just a bit, a grin spreading over his features. "Let it go, kid."

Bill's sick grin only made Dipper's heart lurch. "I actually thought maybe you had some morality." the man spat before he turned on his heel and sprinted off to the crews quarters, only to grab his sketchbook and charcoal as he ran back up, his heart still beating painfully in his chest. He waited for an order, and though he was fuming, chest tight and breath fast and raspy, he was somehow able to sit himself on a crate and draw furiously. He drew the opposote of what he was always drawing. Instead of boats he drew land, and trees, and as he realized he was starting to feel sick about his desicion, he started to sketch his sister, ready to snap if anyone reprimanded him.

"Well it's a shame that you thought wrong."

With a cigarette pressed between his teeth, and a match lit beneath his cupped palm, Bill lit up the embers and inhaled slow. Whipping out the match and tossing it to someodd crew member as he then maneuvered across the ship. Sighing out, Cipher tipped his head downward in curiousity, striding over to an old crate that a fuming brunette sat on, peering over to his book. Nonchalantly, he tapped the wood with his boot, lips pressed in a line. "You know there's maggots in this crate. All festering and whatnot, it's really merry!" He exclaimed, tipping some ashes, and leaning into his space more. "What are you drawing?"

Dipper didn't glance up, and slammed his book shut. "Something important to me." He snapped, squinting down at Bill's gold-tipped shoes. "And let the maggots eat me, I honest to god don't care." He laughed out as he took the charcoal and started sketching a crow on his palm.

"Couldn't think anything of the sort-" the man began, crouching just a bit, before straightening back up to press his back square against the wall of the ship's entry cabin, frowning in his boredom. "That was a bit ill-disposed, considering your usual nature." He then tapped his shoes a bit, pulling the cigarette away and sighing out a puff of grey. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Dipper slapped his book onto his leg and tucked the charcoal into the pocket of his unbuttoned waistcoat. "I'm sick of you acting s-so oblivious!" Dipper called out, shifting a bit awkwardly. "Hah-! I just killed two _most likely_  innocent men, begging for mercy, and I'm gonna prance around, like the gorgeous, shining captain that I am- And pretend nothing ever happened!!!" Dipper laughed out a bit hysterically, still trying to remind himself that he tried. He tried to save them. He swallowed as he tried to push the looks of their faces out of his head.

Bill looked down with a bit of surprise, and honestly a bit of amusement tugging at his lips, now tipping the ashes from the thick paper and herbs between his teeth. "Gorgeous and shining. Both good words." The captain nodded, feeling beads clink while the wave of the ship bouncing on water brought him at ease.

"And you're still fucking avoiding it!" Dipper held up a hand before laughing weakly and dropping it like a rock into his lap. "What a fucking surprise.." He muttered, laughing as he gazed at the water. He hoped the man that was still alive died before he drowned...it was a longshot, but it made Dipper feel better.

"Your point being.." Bill trailed off, his voice monotonous and unamused, all while he merely stared out to the running waves, crossing his arms in a slow motion, as if folding a precise edge on a note.

"You killed two innocent men, because you just wanted to!" Dipper screamed, honestly feeling exhausted. He knew what he was getting into... But Bill was so kind and alluring when Dipper first met him.

That was probably why.

He laughed loudly and weakly. "Not to mention, how bullshit it is, that you suddenly are being the biggest croon I've ever met, and only because we're not close to shore!" He spat before chuckling. "I thought you were actually, maybe a good man. Damned but good." Dipper added with a shake of his head.

"I thought you actually cared for me! At least a little! I saved your life, god dammit!" Dipper stood up and stared Bill hard in the eyes. "I'm not going to sit by and watch all this happen." He finished, ignoring the burn his wound was making as it started to reopen again.

"That's in my blood, my nature! What did you expect from a pirate?" He scoffed, laughed out and tipping his head back, waving his hand. "I've killed far more men than two in my lifetime, and given less of a shit about people who try to step in my way." Tipping his head down again, Bill looked to Dipper, listening and lowering his brows in a bit of a scowl.

"Expecting a good man of a blackening persona. Of strength, courage.." he replied, stepping forward and smiling lightly. "That's a waste of energy, _sentina_." He then remarked, leaning over the other, and quickly grabbing his collar with a tight leather fist; leaning down to meet eye to eye with Dipper, cocking his head.

"You know maybe if I had enough fuckin' time to care for anybody around this ship, and not cradle some of them when they see blood spilled? Then I would." He spat, dropping his collar and straightening up with a glare. "If it'd benifit to me. Which currently? It isn't. Sad to say you saving my life doesn't add any more empathy to the mixture!" He then waved his hand a bit. "I've been near killed since I was born. Death is a _j_ _oke_  to me, kid. The sooner it is to you, the sooner you accept your piracy?" He replied, removing his cigarette, dropping it, and smushing it beneath the heel of his boot. "Easier you'll make this for all of us." He muttered, now turning and muttering as he walked towards the stairs, hands adjusting his hat. "Now go off and pout, see how well ignoring orders lengthens your lifespan." A hint of a smile could be seen over his lips- "Considering how I don't entirely despise your presence yet. I'd say get working."

"Then give me some god damn fucking orders then! You already know where you're going, you said you won't let me steer," Dipper stood up, blood pulsing. "I can't respond to orders you don't fucking give me!" The small boy spat, scoffing and shaking his head, ears hot and head pulsing. "Everyone- everyone on this fucking ship is treating me like a child. I have never seen a begging man get his throat slit, you honest to god cannot expect me to be fine with that." Dipper slammed his book down on the crate. "Now, I will navigate, when you actually need me to. For now, either you let me draw in peace, or you tell me what to do right now." Dipper stared up at the taller man with fire in his eyes, the wind tossing his bangs, birthmark peaking out.

His hand ran slowly to press against his forehead, exhaling in, all before turning slowly on his heels to face the fuming boy, his eye a hazing gold that was enflared with passion. The boy.. and the boy looked phenomenal. His brows knit, ears hot and fine jaw gritted with frustration, all while he spat orders, which manipulated from his tongue like sewn silk. "There he is." Bill smiled, pressing his hands together and staring to Dipper with a now vaguely bowed head. All before shooting back up with an even wider grin. "Alright, let's get your happy ass to the wheel. I don't want to hear any name but 'Captain' come from those lips, and I don't want any whining or complaining on the job. Because it is a long one." He remarked, hand pressed to Dipper's back. "No mutiny should be committed or else you'll face trials against me, and don't forget who you're talking to."

"Oh, I won't forget." Dipper spat with a sneer, grabbing his sketchbook and tucking it into his vest before he stood and walked past Bill with a high head, shoulder's squared back as he walked up the stairs and to the wheel, not looking back at Bill once as he traded with the person who was already there. He pulled his little compass out of his pocket, staring down at it and tightly gripping the unforgiving wheel with one weak hand before he pocketed the compass. They were headed to the islands... He'd get them there easy. He stared up, eyes hard as he let the wind rustle his hair.

He wouldn't commit mutiny, oh no, but he would certainly do his best to make a perfect job of everything he did, just to show Bill how good he could be.

"You're still flawed with your fighting skills." Bill remarked as he strode up the steps in all casualty, eyes scanning out the mass of the crew as the pair reached the top. Now adjusting back and sitting himself on a nearby crate, the captain crossed his legs slowly, narrowing his good eye. "Because inbetween your shifts of- this. You'll have to practice. Then get back to the wheel and work a night shift." The blonde man continued with a light smile, his legs now crossed slowly.

"Fair enough." Dipper replied, squinting and not looking at the man, keeping his eyes on the horizon. He would do it, and he would do it well. He crossed his ankles, holding tight onto the wheel with his weaker arms. His legs were still sore as hell. "So, I protect the ship, and not you then?" Dipper teased in a bit of a hot tone. "If you don't care whether you live or die, then should I have let you die?" He asked, a bit more sweetly.

Crossing his arms slow with an exhale of energy, Bill narrowed his eye and tipped his head to the side slowly. "Afraid to say that you're very wrong on the first account." He sighed, annoyed while he pushed his coat open, hand above his gun. "We both know for a fact that you wouldn't take that chance yet. Killing the captain is as bad as sinking the whole vessel itself!"

"I wouldn't have killed you." Dipper replied with a laugh. "You would have- slipped. Technically you're a lank sleeve." He shrugged and shot the captain a look. Part of him was telling him to back down, that he was digging too deep, but his eyes shot to the gun, and he cleared his throat. "I'm not about to give up on this hunk of wood after to put me through this." He haphazardly gestured to his chest. "And now that you've reopened the fuckin' thing, I'm even more mad."

"Sounds like a fair lie." He tapped his gun, pulling it out slowly and setting it in his lap, looking the thing over and wiping it's holster as he listened. "Get as pissy as you want, I've got enough rum to drown it all out. Death threats. Whatever." Waving his gun a bit, the captain sighed, adjusting while he shot one of the crew members a look.

Dipper bit his lip, and then his tongue. There was no wining with this guy. Then again, he was the captain. He'd probably had a million kids like Dipper on his ship. Dipper exhaled slow and winced at the pain shooting down his chest. "So the jacket thing. That was a lie too? And you calling me an angel, and tugging me into the bed with you. It was all a lie." He half stated, half asked, his limbs tight and antsy.

Bill was about to part his lips in addition to his last statement, all before silencing and tipping his gun downward, as if it was such a spectacular thing to behold. Wow. What a pistol.

"A lie.. a taraddle, a falsity.. Means to not tell the truth, to not be trustworthy." The blonde captain rested his head back and frowned slowly, looking down through his lashes. "While I'll bite, you can't trust me! I can tell the truth about telling lies. And say that I only lie over what will benifit me." Mulling over his options now, he merely decided upon shrugging, and pushing himself to a stance, walking past Dipper, back to the stairs. "Think about that _real_  hard."

"Well it's a damn well thing, because I was starting to trust you. Oh swell! A ship where the captain isn't even reliable." Dipper muttered the last part, and rolled his eyes before listening to his last comment.

Only lied about what benefitted him... He decided not to think about it now, only to spite Bill, and instead he would think about it tonight. He cleared his mind and focused on the sound of the wind, as the ocean was too much right now.

"Break that habit of trusting beautiful men out of your pointy head, cause it'll get you killed!" He remarked, fixing his gun- not cocking it-just to scare the boy, now adjusting as he stepped a bit closer to Dipper.

"When I said you were gorgeous, that wasn't coming from me!" Dipper spat back loudly, his voice getting softer as the captain walked closer. "You just think you are." He added lowly, shaking a bit, though he refused to look at Bill. His eyes trained on the horizon.

"Was it not?" The captain scoffed out, now leaning a hand forward to lightly tuck a coil of auburn curls behind Dipper's ear, sighing out a bit blissfully. "Think you're just upset cause you can't find yourself a gal! Trust me, they'll be all over you in France." He breathed in, staring out with a grin. " _All_  over you."

Dipper flushed and recoiled, still not looking at him. "I would r-rather they weren't." He stated certainly with a cough, gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white as his heart pounded in his chest.

Bill laughed beneath his breath and nodded, hand reaching back down to tuck into the pockets of his pants; while his other hand reached up to press his hat down more firmly on his head, now hiding the blonde locks a bit better, but exposing his dark brown and black roots from where the blonde hair was carefully shaved. "Respectable enough, I'll assure that for you." He replied, now staring off casually to the open waters, feeling the warm waves against his flesh.

"What?" Dipper asked, quirking his eyebrow as he sucked on his bottom lip a bit absent mindedly, lowering his eyes to the bustling crew, back to normal, as if the blood wasn't still splattered across the wood.

"That you won't get tossed about like some doe-eyed ragdoll for them." He remarked, clearing his throat a bit and resting against the wooden rails with a quirked mouth. "In my duties as captain, I'm to protect my crew mates from that sort of environment! Especially important members."

Dipper continued biting his lip. "I can protect myself." He spat before glancing towards Bill and sighing out a heavy breath. "I-I don't need to be protected by a man with blood on his hands." He sputtered out before turning back to the sea. He knew he may regret that statement, but he'd work on it. "Especially from women." He added with a quirked brow.

"You wouldn't last a minute there. Women or otherwise, it's a fucking mess." He remarked, arms now crossed impatiently. "It's not your choice whether or not I'll be keeping an eye out, so stop with the stoic act and accept the fact that you'll be stuck with me, and my crew, because you are _part_  of my crew."

Dipper's face was stoic, unmoving the entire time. Until he decided, in a sudden jolt of confidence, to release one arm from the wheel, before it clenched into a fist and he flung it at Bill as fast as he could. He thought as he waited for impact, or lack thereof. This all happened in a flash, the way lightning bolts through you when it rears it's silver head, and Dipper's eyes were strong, yet again, filled with something almost in explainable as his wrist flew foreward, his feet turning to accomodate his change.

Bill's hand was fast up to snap around Dipper's arms, his fingers beginning to coil tight around his wrist, nails digging in with a look of distaste mapping his features, a gleam of shamefullness directed to Dipper mapping his eye. "Mutiny against the captain." He replied harshly, digging his nails in further, gripping tighter, all before throwing the boy's hand down harshly to his side, frowning in his anger and stepping back. "And where would your ass be if you actually hit me? With bullet wounds or stab marks? Take your damn pick."

Dipper cried out when he felt Bill's nails dig tightly into his flesh, his eyes wide, but still full of anger as a half whine/half growl manifested itself inside his throat. "HHah-It's not mutiny-" He strangled out, trying to catch a hold on his stutter. "It's proof that I'm not as- Weak as you think-" He sputtered out before gasping a bit as his hand was thrown down. He bit his lip as he gently glanced up at the winds before releasing his hand on the wheel to rub at his arm, trying to ignore the fear pulsing through his veins. Maybe he could leave when they got to France...

His lips curling into a quiet smile, the captain turned to look out to the rest of the ship as they worked, feeling his heart thump just fast enough to feel. "Proud of you." Bill replied casually, tipping his head down and humming out, all before pushing off of the railing rather quickly, transitioning forward. "Because you're already progressing so fast!"

Dipper only scoffed and turned back to the wheel, only muttering, 'manipulative bastard' and taking a deep, troubled breath as his eye began to be a bit wet. He licked his lips and blinked it away, reaching a hand to rub at his eyes as he tried to ignore the stinging on his wrist.

"Remember what I said earlier." The blonde muttered back lowly, now sighing out pleasantly in the warm wind, while he began walking off to his cabin, feeling the gusts of air push lightly at his hat. Men working loudly albeit the hot conditions, and few outbursts from Bill.

Yet again, Dipper found himself doing the opposite of what Bill said, only to spite him. He continued weakly steering the boat, his arms sore and his head aching and tired as he stood, scrunching up his face every time he felt himself start to cry. This wasn't a place where you could do that...

That night, Dipper lay in his bunk, trembling with the thoughts and the pain that was overwhelming him. Was he the only person on this ship with morals? And by the end of this, would his morals be gone? Would Mabel recognize him when he saw her again? The thought terrified him, and his heart thudded in his chest as he lay in the small hammock, letting it rock and sway with the ship, a feeling he had gotten quite used to by now, and had found quite endearing. What was Bill Cipher? What were his motives? The thought of the captain only made his blood boil and his eyes water. He began to breathe a bit heavy as his chest tightened. He thought that he was actually a trust worthy person... and he wasn't... everything he said was either a lie, or a manipulation... Why did he want to protect Dipper? What kept him from killing him after all those outbursts.

Dipper decided he would probably rather die than become a cold hearted monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of this au from here on out is just: https://i.imgur.com/PLhpiCO.jpg


	13. Masochism Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by https://soundcloud.com/ringlefinchuk/03-the-masochism-tango

Dipper found himself having a hard time sleeping the next few days. 

Between juggling his navigating, watching the stars at night to gauge their position and just... escape, he was starting to become a bit lost in it all.  


The crew's quarters became too overwhelming, what with the drunken snoring, and the heavy air, Dippers own thought's clouding his comfort as well as the fact that he was sitting in a room full of people who laughed in the face of a innocent man's death, was becoming too much. He quietly crawled from his bed, and nervously dropped his feet on the floor, blinking slow as he grabbed his sketchbook and charcoal, heart pounding in his chest as he started to walk to the main deck, much rather comforted by the stars than his own thoughts. With the soft light of the lantern lighting his paper, he started to work on the sketch of Mabel, all from memory.

Hanging up above the ship like a waving balloon, the moon's milky lighting washed over the bouncing folds of deep water. Giving it the look of a shimmering jewelry box of sapphire, twinkling with the stars, the sea foam appearing like clouds against the gemstone sky. This meant a sign to the rowdy ship that it was clearly time to call into their quarters for the night, and put away their alcohols while those on night crew continued on. Checking for looters, stow aways, keeping the lanterns in check on the humongous ship while the tattered sails billowed on through the wind.

Meanwhile... Captain Cipher lay back against an intricate glazed cherrywood chair, sighing out lowly as a singular amber eye mapped across his dinner table. Plates of now torn apart chicken meat, beef, as well as dinner rolls and bowls only a quarter way filled with broth. A large platter of lobster now torn apart and cracked open, it's meat gone, and a singular pink lady apple with a bite taken from it lay with the pile. In his hand, the gluttonous Captain swirled at his gold rimmed goblet, sipping occasionally, all before downing the warm liquid of malt liquor. Feeling it run down his throat like silk, almost acting as a sense of comfort in his drunkenness.

"First real meal away from America.." he muttered, breath low and quiet, while he slowly shifted in order to stand. One of his crew members, a rather tall and built man with many tattoos and piercings, nodded accordingly; lips curved into a smile.

"Was it to your likes, captain?"

"Sure was!" He called, stumbling over his own feet a bit, and reaching to sip at more of his liquor. "I'm headed out tooo.. check on the board. Deck." He paused, eye narrowing with a hand held up through the candle illuminated room. "See for any scavengers.."

"Sir, easy. You've had quite a bi-"

"Nup! No. No. Nope. You're wrong there, buddy! I've got this under control more than you senseless baboons have control over your wages and slowly rotting teeth." Before he could respond, Bill had his hand held up, shushing him.

Dipper only continued to draw, trying to quell and calm his shaking fingers and queasy stomach. He drew his sister's soft cheeks and gorgeous chestnut locks, and knew that when he was finished, it wouldn't look like her. And it didn't. It only made him feel more sick, so he closed the book and set it aside, instead glancing up to the gorgeous stars, shining beautifully against at him. He sighed out and bit his lip, lowering his eyes as he stood up to weakly walk over to the edge of the ship.

Sighing out on his upper palm, the captain dragged his gloved hand down his face slowly while his slanted fowler heels dragged against the wood with each swaying step. In all honesty, he'd best get more used to these nights as time dragged on.. He proceeded by stepping out into the open air from his cabin, the one-eyed man took a brisk inhale of the sea air; all before beginning to walk around towards the stairs, laughing out beneath his breath as he nearly stumbled along the first step. Breathing in and out with a slow pace, he turned his vision down slowly to lock against the wooden stairs, now stepping down them rather laggedly, as the one eye that he did have was entirely hazed from the alcohol. A good few seconds later, the man had finally began approaching the bottom of the stairs, only to catch his feet in a haphazard show along the last two steps. This caused the casually dressed captain to fall down, face first and tumbling in a fit of giggles against the wood boards.

Dipper jolted as he stepped back and raised an eyebrow at the image before him. Gorgeous Captain face down on the steps. Dipper snorted and shook his head, turning back around to face the expanse of navy again. Dipper tried to ignore the biting nauseousness that was starting to get worse. Bill was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Coughing out the pain knitting his lungs together strand by strand, Bill then righted himself up on his good arm, stumbling back up to stare to the stars, exhausted from the alcohol and faint food coma. Though soon, his head slowly tipped itself down to examine the deck, all before locking on the one boy; a catty smirk cutting against his lips. "Oh! Pine Tree!" He chimed, tumbling forward in a flourish of bright movement.

Dipper glanced back at him and rolled his eyes. "Dear god, you're drunk." He spat, laughing before he scoffed. He licked his lips again as he watched the man come up to him. At least while Bill was drunk, Dipper had the upperhand.

"Present tense. Drink- _ing._ " He replied, straightening up and rolling his shoulders, one hand raising up to thread through his rather messy hair, the side that was more grown out as apposed to the other. Still showing deep brown roots which hadn't been sun bleached. "Why are _you_ out here? Not sleeping?"

Dipper raised a slow sloping eyebrow. "Because I couldn't sleep." the smaller boy replied, turning back to the railing of the boat and leaning against it. He stared down at the water as he rested his elbows. "And you?"

The Captain slumped back against a wood pillar with a cross frown, arms now folded at his partially exposed chest. "Course." He grinned, now exposing his teeth. "It's all because I don't sleep." He slurred.  


Dipper didn't turn around, not being able to, and now wanting to meet the man's eyes. "Right, you don't sleep." He responded a bit blankly, letting himself be lulled by the sweet sounds of the ocean as he closed his beautiful chestnut eyes, exhaling before he opened them again.

"Forget so soon? I'm almost offended!" The blonde scoffed, his hand above his heart as he transitioned a bit closer, eye now lidded and fingers trailing down from his chest, along to the railing.

"Not quite." Dipper replied with a bit of a sympathy laugh, his heart aching a bit at the idea of them in bed together. He took a deep breath before nervously glancing to Bill.

"Warms my frigid, black heart." The Captain exhaled out, arching over slowly and staring off to the sea, rubbing at the scruff on his chin with his gloved hand. "Considering how happy it made that same black heart feel."

"How happy what made you?" Dipper quirked an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "You're talking nonsense at this point.." He murmured, gently kicking his foot against the side of the boat.

"Holding." He replied simply, eye narrowed and fingers tapping the railing quietly while the alcohol stained his tongue and stung his breath.

"Holding what?" Dipper asked with a cough.

Laughing out, Bill stretched his scarred and tattooed arms over the edge, tipping his head drunkenly. "You."

Dipper's eyes shot open before he blinked slow and tipped his head back with a loud, unforgiving laugh, a hand walking it's way to his forehead as he wheezed. The hand dropped and he reached his other to rub at his eyes. "You really are drunk."

Bill's shown eye narrowed slowly, and he tapped his foot against the floor with a frown. "You really are self righteous."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked, his stature finally falling from his tense edge. He licked his lips and crossed his ankles, still not directly looking at Bill.

"Oh, my bad! I thought we were just tossing some truths about each other back and forth!" The Captain rocked on his heels with a slowly creeping smile, feeling his brows furrow a bit while his amber locked pupil gazed along the seas.

Dipper rolled his eyes before sighing out and leaning down to pick up his sketchbook. "I should probably go back to bed." He said quietly, nodding at staring at the ground as he turned.

"Probably means neither yes or no." Bill responded in a voice that was lowered and rather musky, his hand now snapping forward in order to grab Dipper's forearm, tugging just a bit with firm fingers. "You know we're going to France, right?"

Dipper glanced back at Bill, mostly out of surprise before coughing and glancing towards the ground again. He pulled his arm back from Bill roughly and shifted to raise his eyebrows. "Yeah? France." He replied, a bit confused.

The blonde man proceeded forward quietly, gripping his shoulder a bit hesitantly, all before clearing his throat, tightening the grip beneath gloved fingers. "You've never been there before, have you?"

"No. I've never left New York really." Dipper replied, reaching down to rub at his suddenly stinging forearm. He huffed a bit before glancing up to Bill, meeting his eyes hard as he suddenly decided he'd rather act dominant than cowardly.

Stepping from foot to foot, the captain lowered his hands and straightened up a bit, blinking away the haze. "You know what they do in France often, right?"

"Drink? A lot? Have sex?" Dipper suggested, still staring Bill hard in the eye. He sniffled and exhaled, chest rising slow.

"All right answers, but the thing leading up to those all begins with this." The Captain began, now stepping forward fast to press their chests together, hand snapping down and grabbing Dipper's wrist, the other dug into his less broad shoulders as he stepped back, pulling them to the side. With an alcohol burned breath, the Captain peered down with a narrowed eye, whispering out. "We dance."

Dipper huffed and instantly his hands snapped to Bill's shoulders, trying to pry him off of him as his entire chest burned and his ears turned a bit pink. "Get off me!" Dipper cried out, not sure what to do with the situation, feeling disgusted by Bill's hands. Hands that were soaked in blood. "J-Jesus christ..." Dipper squeaked, biting his lip as he suddenly decided to stop squirming. Here was your chance...

"And how that makes this awful black heart ache." Bill hummed out dramatically, now pushing forward again in order to dig his fingers into the boy's shoulder, eye narrowed as he jolted forward, his other hand aggressively snapping around Dipper's waist in a burning grip. "You'd be slapped, full well, if you acted like this in France. Better the reason to teach your dumb ass!"

Dipper called out, pushing against Bill and stepping forward as his hands snapped up to Bill's shoulder, gripping tightly against the wound. "Let's dance."

"I s- see! What a grip!" The captain then hissed through a grin of bright teeth, now leaning forward to press himself against Dipper's chest. Fair well knowing how it was now ripped open, the scabs bloodied from that morning's activities. Sighing out, Bill's hand reached to aggressively grip his fingers around Dipper's other hand, holding it out.

Dipper had a blank expression, though his eyes stared up at him, displaying a strong sense of pride as he dug his nails into Bill's hand, a bit aggressively tugging him to the side and squaring his shoulder's back. "Teach me how to dance, Cipher." He spat, eyes squinting.

"No mistake in the tango, Pines." The man whispered out, voice dragging lowly as he yanked Dipper closer by the waist, meeting his eye as he stomped his left foot back, now stepping backwards with shallow breaths, digging his fingers deeply against his dance partner's flesh with a rather aggressive jerk.

Dipper kept his cry in his throat and instead just followed a bit intensely. Though he spent a lot of time trying to gain the upper hand, trying to yank Bill instead, but alas, Bill was stronger, and so Dipper settled on gaining the upper hand by digging his nails into the very wound he had patched up earlier, hoping he would get his point across as he tried to dance despite their lack of music, instead listening to the click of their heels.

With each yank of gusto from Dipper's form, Bill would merely scoff, all before laughing out from the now bursting stitches, feeling his wound reopen and gush fluid against his blouse. Gnawing at his lower lip, Bill span on his heel, dipping the boy in a ruthless swing- that of which would indefinitely cause head rush as they snapped back up, turning again and stepping back with a shallow spit of words. "You need more _passion_."

Dipper's neck felt as if it had sudden whiplash, pain suddenly shooting through him as he gasped out at being dipped, calling out as he was suddenly pulled upward again, causing his head to fuzz. "And you need- Ghh- Less." He bit out, taking a deep breath and summoning all the strength he had in his small, weak form to push back at Bill, shoving backward as hard as he could, with his feet and his nails, digging them hard into Bill's flesh.

"Says you." The blonde muttered out through parted lips, shoving forward fast and near pushing the brunette over as he attempted to just laugh through the swelling pain, feeling as it began to numb. Gritting his teeth, the Captain stepped forward fast in order to push down his weight onto Dipper's feet.

Dipper grunted out and hissed before pressing his thumb into Bill's wound and digging his nails into the man's palm before he pushed back and swung Bill around, shifting forward and shoving his leg in between Bills, shifting forward and rocking down before he parried their weight and dropped him. Though. He didn't quite expect the outcome, as he was too lost in his anger, and Bill's grip on him caused him to tumble down embarrassingly after him. 

Bill made a low noise in the back of his throat, eye narrowed as his fingers in turn gripped dangerously hard to Dipper's calloused hand. Though soon, his gold stained eye blared open in both astonishing pain and unbearable pleasure, causing him to make a moan of sorts as he toppled to the ground like a weight, now curling his limbs protectively over Dipper, all before rolling through the pain. Rolling over and pinning the brunette down with two ruthless hands.

Dipper stared up at him with wide eyes, crying out of pain, and he stared up at him with wide, fear filled eyes, his wrists pulling from from Bill's as he writhed. "G-Gg-get off!" He called, wincing at how much panic was in his voice.

"Self righteous prick!" The Captain spat, shoving Dipper's hands down harshly into the splintering wood, a look of complete frustration now embedded in his eye like a storm ready to burst into bolts of electricity. "You think you can _safely_ do that?" The blonde laughed lowly, now applying the pressure of his weight through his hands, grin crooked and sickly with the same terrifying look from that morning. Poising practically embedded in his teeth from the grin.

 Dipper gasped and yelped at his hands being shoved back into the wood, splinter's crawling their way into the sides of his palms. He should have never gotten up never gotten out never responded to Bill never let him touch him.

"I-I-I-Ah-!" He stuttered out, still struggling out of his fear despite the pain shooting from his spine and hands and groin. "G-Get--off-!" He squirmed, his heart thudding in his chest.

Cocking his head to the side as slow as molasses, the captain's head shone illuminated by only the moon and lantern lights. "Think it's that easy?" He spat, lowering down and widening his eye as gloved fingers began to curl roughly into the skin of Dipper's smooth palms.

"Fhhhah-" Dipper began to pant as he lifted his legs as attempted kick them, to no result. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Bill was keen on killing him, and his head hit the wood of the ship with a loud thud as he relaxed, glancing up at Bill as his throat went completely dry with panic and sobs he was trying to hold back. "If you're going to kill me, then do it. Stop with the witty banter- sss-stop it-" He rasped, his eyes fluttering shut as a harsh breeze fluttered his bangs.

"I may as well!" The Captain spat out through clenched teeth, shoving his hips down and breathing heavy with rage in order to keep the other boy still, to keep him there like a bug trapped beneath his boot. "Considering how much effort it'd save me, how much time. Because all you're planning to do is avoid my orders, and me in general!" The Captain then shifted his weight, fingers coiling and brows furrowed together as he spoke in a gritty and sour tone. "Throw the first punch soon, kid."

At this point, Dipper had accepted that he was probably gonna die, but the acceptance did not stop his panicked breath as he stared up at Bill, slack jawed and eyes wide and panicked as he cried out from Bill's weight being pushed onto him. "Pl-ease- let me go back to bed-" he called, tipping his head back. "K-Kill me or don't." He stopped struggling, wrists staying where they sat and legs held still.

 

 

Bill stared down with an aching bloodlust, with fingers curling just too tight above pale hands rubbed raw, feeling blood drip and stain through his shirt. "You're insulting." He hissed, licking his lips slow.

"CAPTAIN!"

From the cabins doors, being slammed open, stood Parley. Taking no haste to bolt forward and shove Bill away from Dipper's form, hitting him in the head with what looked to be a wine bottle. It shattered almost instantly, and the Caribbean man fell to the deck with a thump, his expression seeming dazed before it fell into unconsciousness.


	14. Ethicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: formatting fixed; Archive hates me

Dipper stared breathlessly up at Parley, eyes wide and confused as he struggled to sit up, trying his damn hardest not to hyper ventilate as he clutched his chest and wheezed, eyes staring to the ground as they started to well up. He sputtered out broken mumblings and prayers before glancing up at the other man. "Wh-wha t.." He gasped, standing up shakily.

"He gets fuckin' stupid when he drinks." The British man muttered, still in his sleep rags as he strode over in order to stare down to Dipper, eyebrow raised and hands on his knees. "Did 'e hurt you? What'd he do?"

"I'm... Surprised.." Dipper breathed before blinking slow and shaking his head. He gently rubbed at his wrists. "I..probably hurt h-him more.. Physically." He swallowed. "The wound re-reopened..." He bit his lip, trying hard not to feel sympathetic for the bleeding man on the deck. And it would be so easy to just.. Dipper glanced over the edge before swallowing out, gently slugging Parley in the arm. "Th-thanks.. Do you need help getting him back to his cabin..?" Honestly Dipper wanted to be a million miles away from Bill right now, but his morals were too good. He couldn't kill Cipher. He couldn't kill anyone. He really didn't belong here. He sighed out and gently kneeled next to Bill, picking pieces of glass out of his gorgeous hair. "This goes against my better judgement.." He murmured quietly.  Parley twisted the broken neck of the wine bottle in his hand, sighing out as he leaned down to stare over Bill's bloodied shoulder, seeing crimson stain through the sheer cloth of Bill's shirt.

"That it did. Not like he didn't deserve it, don't you think?" He piped up, free hand running against the buzzed side of his head, then over to the combed back locks of brown. "He doesn't really treat his body well, so that's just another scratch to em'..." pausing, the Britain man slumped down. "Can't just leave em' here. Migh' as well."

"Fair enough.." Dipper breathed, continuing to pick pieces of glass out of Bill's hair. He glanced over the man, sighing. Bill was honestly actually quite attractive and.. Not scary at all when he was vulnerable like this. He slumped under Bill and hooked his arms under the man on time with Parley, his voice caught in his throat as the adjusted, walking with the Captain, his feet dragging across the ground and his head hanging.

The two dropped Bill onto his bed and Dipper chuckled lowly, glancing nervously to Parley. "At least he'll sleep.." He breathed, glancing back to the Brit. His heart was still thudding in his chest. "I'll uh, tend to his arm.." He muttered. "It's only fair."

Bill's head supported quite the gash to the back end, causing his hair to stick together with thick, deep ruby strands of liquid against his neck. Had it been too deep, he may have died. Parley bent down in order to hoist up Bill by his one arm, beginning to drag him along by Dipper's side. Now inside the dimly lit Captain's room, Parley haphazardly set the unconscious body onto his bed, working to remove the man's shoes, all before straightening up again.

"He's never acted up like this before." He muttered, eyes lowered as he exited the room, closing the door with a slow click and a slow fading of his footfalls.

Dipper glanced back at him with a quirked eyebrow. What did that mean then? He had never...

Huh.

Dipper glanced at Bill and lowered his eyes. He felt...comfortable.. But only because the man was unconscious. Dipper walked to Bill's desk and sifted through the drawers until he found bandages. He walked to Bill and pressed his palm down on the wound, thinking that this was easier when the Captain wasn't getting pissy with him. He pulled back his hand before gently shifting the fabric over Bill's shoulder and lifting his arm to wrap the fresh bandage around his arm, pulling it tight so it'd apply pressure itself.

He fixed the man's shirt, eyes gazing over his calm features as he reached and grabbed a knife off the bedside table, too busy to notice the intricacies as he cut the bandage and shifted over Bill to start picking more glass out of his hair, gently threading his fingers through the hair to catch any, wincing a couple times before he pulled back his ruby soaked hand and slid his hand under Bill's neck, lifting his head so he could start wrapping the bandage around the wound, blood dripping across Bill's temple. He gently laid the head back down, sighing as he pulled back and pursed his lips.

"You're fucking insane.." He breathed, turning tail. He didn't quite want to be here when Bill woke up, but maybe he could earn points for helping him clean up, so instead he groggily walked to the little table and grabbed a roll of a silver plate, shoving the stale bread in between his teeth before he grabbed the desk chair and gently pulled it over to Bill's bedside. He surely..wouldn't wake up for a while.. And.. He looked so content...

For Bill, it took his body not too long to finally begin regaining sense, although it washed in slow. Covering his body from head to toe in pain, it was enough to bring his body to life again. Though slow, the Captain's dully lit eye scoped out a pair of legs in front of himself, confusion drowning any other thought as his still drunk blood rushed through shaking fingers, gripping the sheets with a weak grasp. Blood had run down from his temple, over his worn eye patch strands and over his brow, still leaking down.  Bill's hair lay against the pillow in a big mess, and while his face was still content; the Captain's eye did appear stressed with pain, breath now shallow.  


When Dipper noticed that Bill was starting to wake up he began to panic a bit. He was quiet, but his breath was fast, and he stood up, taking shaky steps backward and gripping the desk once he got to it. He knew Bill was hurt and wouldn't have the energy to do anything but he was still terrified.

"I.. feel." Bill breathed, eye closing and breath quaking as his lashes began to grow damp from his watering eye. "Hurt.." Bill turned his head away from Dipper's sight, staring up to the roof of his canopy bed with a weak smile. "Pretty funny, right?"

"Wh-why?" Dipper stuttered out, biting his lip and digging his nails into the wood. He trembled and blinked fast at him, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He won't hurt you he won't he can't.

"My chest is tight.. here." He weakly gestured to his heart, all before attempting to pull off his black gloves, taking quite a bit of strain; considering how much his fingers would tremble. "Knowing it's impossible for me to sleep, I can admit I placed my bid on the wrong horse.." he breathed in, "since I'll only have to sit through the pain."

"I should go." Dipper replied, heart pounding his in ears and throat as he shivered and trembled, knees weak and wrists burning from earlier. He began to tear up again, turning and releasing the wood.

Bill turned his head a bit more, tossing his gloves down and attempting to sit up. "Stay.. please just." He breathed in, eye closing and expression pleading. "Keep me company. It might make it more bearable."

"A-a-and why should I?" Dipper replied, turning around and taking one tentative step back. "Y-you won't bleed out. I bandaged your wounds." He explained, nervously walking to stand next to the chair, gripping onto the top of it. Dipper lowered his eyes to Bill. He honestly looked... Real. He looked vulnerable and exhausted and just.. Real..

Swallowing down the build of saliva and metallic taste running into his mouth, Bill tried to sit up more, only to fall back with a cry of pain, that melted into quiet laughter. His eye still watering. "Haven't you ever felt lonely? Throw me.." he paused, shifting slowly. "Throw me a bone, kid.."

"I'm..." Dipper coughed and averted his eyes. "You're manipulating me." He said gently, sinking down into the chair a bit nervously. "Aren't you...?" He blinked slow.

Shaking his head against the pillow, Bill sighed out, bunching up the blankets in his arms so that he could hold them close to his form. "All I want is another human's presence. How I imagine it'd be to have a mother.. having her sit at your bedside when you're ill." The Captain rasped quietly, "I'm imagining it's like that." Closing his eye, the Captain showed a weak attempt of a grin, fingers curling closer over the blankets. While it was an act of manipulation, it was also a sign to merely show how he longed for another man's presence, his touch. 

Dipper swallowed and relaxed a bit, nervous about giving in as he gently scooted the chair foreword. "Okay.." He breathed, holding his hands in his lap. He gently reached down to pluck another piece of glass that he missed out of Bill's hair, his hands shaking tremendously.

Bill smiled lightly as his hand wavered upward, hesitantly pressing against Dipper's shuddering fingers with a welcoming smile. "Thank you for staying."

Dipper recoiled his hand instantly, holding it close to his chest and trembling as he gripped the piece of glass in his palm, wincing and dropping it when he realized it had dug into his soft skin. He swallowed and bit his lip, bringing his hand to his lips and sucking on the blood, not answering Bill.

Bill blinked his wide eye, seeming surprised, all before settling down and sighing, turning to lay flat on his back, now peeling off his eye patch. "I get it."

"Get what..?" Dipper breathed, knowing he was being quite rude. He blinked away anxiety and hyperventilation, watching the Captains every move.

Bill shifted his weight so that he was facing away, eyes gazed over the windows and tall bookshelves in silence as he brought the sheets with him in a bundle of comfortable fabric. Unmoving, yet shaking.

Dipper noticed that Bill was turning away from him, showing his back plainly and obviously displaying submissiveness. The knife was right next to Bill's bedside. And yet... He lowered his eyes and sighed as his hand gently reached and placed on Bill's side.

Bill's eyes had fallen closed slowly, his head aching with a thudding pain and fingers coiling slowly over the fabric. Though soon, his eyes shot open, and the Captain flinched from the touch of another person's hand on his upper abdomen, causing him to hold his breath and shiver visibly.  Dipper gently ran his thumb across where his hand sat one more before his hand trailed down to Bill's back with a fleeting touch. He pulled back and set his hand in his lap, settling back into the chair and leaning his elbow onto the arm rest, chin in the heel of his palm. To this, Bill gripped hard onto his bed covers, leg curling up submissively as another chill cut along his vertebrate. Soon enough, he had turned just a bit, breath caught and voice quieted.

Dipper swallowed out. This poor Captain was either extremely deprived of affection, or he was just acting hurt to get Dipper to feel sympathy for him. He swallowed tightly and shakily reached out his free trembling hand before resting it on Bill's side and gently dragging it up the man's torso.

Bill released a trembling breath he wasn't sure he had been holding, all before feeling his eyes begin to droop again with the feathering feeling against his side. It felt almost odd to have another person touch him like this, nearly revolting in a way.. but it was pleasant; knowing that someone was taking the time away just to be with Bill. He could give two shits otherwise, but lately work and plans clouded his mind more than caring for his stupid body.. work with Dipper. Dipper in himself. Had been clouding his mind...

He was entirely deprived of affection, in the most manipulative way possible.

Dipper continued the process of gently running his fingers up and down and around Bill's sides before he began to get lost in the motion, feeling his eyes droop as he leaned down a bit more to support his weight on his thighs before the motions began to slow as he started to fall asleep.  Bill's head lay now softly against the sheer fabric of the pillow, feeling the rock of the ship lull him further away from his tense nature. Causing his breath to grow slower, and his heartbeat to relax as the Captain slowly began drifting off into a deep sleep.

When Dipper awoke, he was vaguely aware of the soft rise and fall of his head, before he gained more consciousness and realized that in fact, heads did not do that while you slept. He groggily opened his eyes before seeing odd shapes. The little boy furrowed his eyebrows before sitting up, blinking a few times to adjust that he was in fact, laying his head atop the Captain's side. The first thing that happened was that he was now wide awake, and a hand shot to his locks before he sat up and shivered, standing quick and biting his lip before he sputtered a bit, glancing down at the man's sleeping form. The sun still wasn't completely up. "Hhah..." He bit his lip.

Bill's unconscious body lay for a few moments, chest and stomach rising with each slow little breath that passed through his dry lips. Long dark brown lashes mapping over his sleepless under eyes, though it gave him an appearance of innocence and calamity despite his cruel nature. Pressing his lips in a thin line, the Captain grumbled lightly, all before turning on his side to cradle a pillow closely, snoring now with loud, annoying inhales.

Dipper stood up the next moment, quietly as he exhaled slow and adjusted his vest and shirt, flattening his hair as he walked backwards before jogging over to the door and sighing out when he gripped onto the handle before casting one last look to the Captain. He lowered his eyes. He made all the crew mates do this... he thought before opening the door with a soft click. 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

A gold eye narrowed down onto silver locked shutters, breathing out air as stale as a rusted razor as the brute of said eye adjusted his vest accordingly, now spinning on his Cuban heel in order to map over the intricacies of his bedroom. With a wound now finally sealed up with a scab, the Captain had no worries.. or. Less worries. Given how their ship's condition had been lately- only thanks to his own mental condition and evident panic, plaguing his peripheral vision each and every moment. The kid. Ever since the week prior, that Pines kid was picking up quite the fight. Acting skittish, unsure, and entirely afraid of Bill. Though he had no means to blame anyone but himself, right?

That sure was laughable.

"You mean to tell me that we've been kept safe on these waters for nearly two weeks?" The Captain chuckled, his weight balanced on a rusted gold and black cane, looking out to the crew with a sway of his hips in the early dawn. Surely, he still had some rum in his system.  "They're clearly planning now.." he raised his head, pointing off with his cane, eye narrowed as Denman piped up, voice thick and warm with an Irishman's accent. 

"I'm sure of it, Captain.."

Dipper stood at the very back of the crowd of people, holding onto his upper forearm, obviously displaying a lack of confidence and self assurance. He swallowed tightly and bit his lip, lowering his eyes as he glanced around a bit nervously for his sketchbook, grabbing it right before another man swiped it out from under him. He held the thing right under his chest as he listened a bit distractedly to what Bill was saying. They're planning something? Who? He glanced back up to the man's form, the bandage off his head, but the one on his arm still evident through his shirt. Dipper sighed. His chest was so tight, and it hurt so bad.

"Well? That means we ought to prepare for battle! Lazing around for days will benefit to nobody." The Captain replied heartily, all before stepping up to the rail following from his quarters. Breathing in the sea air, Bill then began to lower his feet down the steps with confident strides, throat clearing. "Alright, men! Those of you in battle surely will get killed- seeing your conditions." He called loudly along the crowd, now gesturing to the cabin doors with his cane as he walked. "I'd say it's time for a good practicing. Now group up, six groups of twelve on the deck. The others, go check our supplies or get to your jobs. That, or watch." He then cleared his throat, straightening up as his heeled shoes made it onto the deck. "Get to it!"

Dipper sighed and bit his lip before turning tail and running to the crew's quarters as fast as he could, whizzing past open and closed windows, light shining through the ship's beams as he jogged to the hammocks, tossing his sketchbook and charcoal in the little net hammock that he had claimed, pulling the sub par blanket over them and jogging back up, passing the weapons cabinet on the way and running in, a few other people meeting him. He grabbed the same silver sword he used a couple weeks ago, and jogged back up to the deck with the blade pointed downward. When he immersed into the light, he noticed people already fighting, parrying and jumping and spinning.

Dipper swallowed and stepped forward, grabbing a man and realizing with a bit of a relieved sigh that it was Chipper. He was small, and Dipper knew he'd be light on his feet. Good practice. Bill was light, but definitely slower, as he was tall and a bit burly, despite his litheness.

Dipper held up his sword to the boy, giving him a bit of an awkward smile.

Dipper gripped the sword in his fingers, blinking slow as Chipper seemed to scoff as he rolled his own shoulders back and held his sword to Dipper's.

"En Guarde." The boy spat with a smirk. Dipper grinned in reply and when Chipper pushed back on him, he stepped back lightly, remembering to keep his eyes on Chipper, keep his stance strong but light as he danced around with the boy, apologizing loudly when he bumped into another man. He parried forward, cheeks turning back as Chipper laughed out loudly at him. He grounded himself, focused intently as he lunged again, only sidestepping and watching a bit horrified as Chipper shoved his sword down the length of Dipper's, twirling his at the handle and shoving it down, causing the man's wrist to twist painfully.

Dipper yelped and dropped the sword. "I've fought worse." Chipper spat with a grin. "Get back up."

"Right." Dipper sputtered out, grabbing his sword and holding it up again. Yet again the assumed their stances, and Dipper held his sword up, keeping his body light. One, two, three.

Everything turned into a blur as the two stepped and side stepped and jumped and rolled and lunged, the world moving too fast as Dipper watched intently, trying to predict and expect, his side getting nicked several times as they walked. He always winced, but never focused on it, and he continued to move his feet back and forth, the clicking extremely satisfying as the two seemed to get into a rhythm, Dipper laughed out, though it was wheezy, though he knew the boy was holding back on him, he was having fun now as they moved and spun, almost dancing. He was much less terrified of Chipper, despite his bitter personality, and he continued to move, before lunging again, the same process repeating but Dipper getting knocked down this time, his head hitting the wood painfully.

"Again."

This process repeated more times over than Dipper could count, until he was wheezing, throat burning and head pressed to the railing of the ship, his back heaving as he clutched the sword at the side. He looked back at Chipper. "Okay, okay, break. I need to think over what I did wrong and what I did right."

"You were light, but forward, not afraid to make a move." Chipper replied, raising his eyebrows. "That's your strong suit. Light but confident." The boy added, smiling softly as he shook his head and walked off.

Bill stood along the deck with an unimpressed look, reaching down to run his hand along the golden base of his black leather scabbard. Soon enough, his gloved hand found way onto the intricacies of a golden pommel, then around the traced and etched grid of the sword. Each crevice in the gold had black soot embedded into it, giving no way in being cleaned out thoroughly; Bill merely decided upon keeping it that way. The Captain unsheathed his silver sabre sword with a golden grip, his eye locking on another one of the crew members proudly. Madesio, he thought was his name..

"En Guarde, my shipmate." He remarked, bowing his head just a bit, before raising the sword. Still gleaming, though scratched up from wear. The other man merely grinned, raising his own silver sword and cracking his neck.

"Captain." He replied, voice gruff and quiet as their blades raised together. As if in a heartbeat, the two men had already begun fighting, Bill stepping forward as he used his bad arm to help bring the blades together, pushing, all before stepping back again. The loud clang of shining silver against dulled metal rang over the ship like a bell, giving their fighting environment only more power and entertainment to the rest of the crew. The two men spun together through groups in a sort of dance, their fighting aggressive and fast enough to doubt it was actually transpiring the way it was. Undoubtedly, those two were some of the most skilled on the entire ship.

This kept up for minutes on end, a full fifteen, until Bill had finally knocked him down onto his back, boot pressed hard against his stomach, and sword at his neck. It wasn't long before they were patting each other's backs and striding off to find new partners. Though in his traversing across the ship, Bill greeted many crew members, all before his eye landed on Dipper. Slowly, his smile fell, and his hand rose a bit. "Deep breath. Ready your sword, and step out."

Dipper glanced at Bill and a flood of emotions overwhelmed him as his stomach sunk into his feet. "Oh- God-" He gasped out, shaking his head and glancing over the edge. 'I think I'm gonna be sea sick." He lied, glancing down at the water. What was this guy doing to his head. His hands began to tremble furiously.

"I said," the Captain cleared up his throat, sword raised. "Deep breath, ready your sword, and _step. **Out.**_ " Bill remarked in a stern and barking tone, eye narrowed and blade pressing against Dipper's calf. "Now's your time to get out all of your hormones and anger and deceit about me, or whichever burdens you've been harboring like a child."

Dipper swallowed and glanced back at Bill, throat going dry. He took a deep breath and sidestepped, blinking slow. "Fair enough.." He swallowed out, raising his sword and trying to regain his footing as sweat dripped down his temples. "Ready?" He teased before he lunged forward.

Bill stepped back slow, raising his gleaming sword with two braced hands, his eye narrowed and stance strong. Their blades rose, nearing each other in mere inches, all before Bill briefly bowed. Though soon, he was caught off guard by Dipper's blade lunging forward fast, snapping against the metal of the Captain's weapon. Thankfully; the blonde man was quick to push forward, strong hands using his blade as an extended arm while he twirled down the other boy's blade in a quick snap, pinning it down, and swiping his boot quickly behind Dipper's heel, kicking him to the ground. In that, with his other foot now grinding down on Dipper's blade, the Captain pressed the edge of his sword against Dipper's neck, staring down to him all too long until he finally eased away, stepping back and readying his sword again.

"So you're being hard on me today?" Dipper sputtered out from his spot on the floor. He swallowed tightly before picking up his sword and reassuring his stance as he grounded his feet down, holding the rapier tightly in his hand as he waited for Bill to make the first move.

"Bout time I was!" Bill chirped up, rolling his shoulders back slowly, and exhaling out as his muscles relaxed. The tension between the two was thick, and the air around them felt heavy in itself; just as bad as when they had first met. It was time for him to wait for the first move.

Dipper sighed out slowly, as suddenly the world morphed into only them. There was no one else. No other swords, the thundering sound of the deep blue was mute. The man took one more deep breath before lunging forward at Bill, parrying, and stepping forward fast as he thrusted his arm forward, the other going backward as he leaned, before stepping back once as he anticipated Bill's move.

Bill's eye narrowed down to Dipper's form; breathing out slowly while the entirety of the world seemed to morph around their two forms. Fighting together, almost in a dance that was forbade from anyone else's eyes; which sparked a fire in the Captain. Grinning out and reaching his sabre downward, then upward fast in order to snap Dipper's sword away from his line of movement, Bill stepped closer forward. 

"Don't retreat after you parry, it leaves distance between the target."

Dipper grunted in reply and yelped at his sword being twisted painfully in his hand. He fixed his hand and held it tightly before lunging again and shooting forward, instead, shoving all his moves forward, causing Bill to step backward as they walked. Their swords pushed together and clanged, the sound of metal clashing reverberating through the air as they fought beautifully, though a bit sporadically as Dipper's temper was beginning to affect him a bit more than before.

Bill breathed out evenly as he paced himself backwards, his eyes locked solely along Dipper's eyes, as his mind's eye mapped the haze of his sporadic movements. Soon, the Captain lunged forward fast, clashing their blades together hard with gritted teeth, as he then traversed forward in order to come face to face with the man. All while their swords tremored in quaking grasps.

Dipper scoffed and bit, clenching his teeth as his hands shook tremendously against Bill's grip and added weight. He grounded himself tightly before he tipped his sword forward and stepped out of the way fast as a rabbit as the move caused Bill's sword to spring forward. He panted heavily, gripping his sword in damp digits as he attempted to stay standing, shoulders heaving.

Bill sucked in a sharp breath as he felt his own sword ricochet, slicing his cheek open with just a simple cut; though the Captain persisted forward. His eye focused, and breath quiet while he slowly raised the sword back in front of his stoic form. In mere moments, the length of silver and gold was strung against Dipper's measly blade, pressing hard.

Dipper cried out a bit as his own sword gave out, causing his wrist to snap back painfully. He struggled to continue grabbing his sword, as every time he tried to clench his fist, his hand seized up, so he settled on dropping the thing, biting his lip as he glanced down and realized it was slightly bent. He panted hard, hand gripping his wrist as he glanced up at Bill nervously, noticing the cut on his cheek.

Bill stepped back slowly, lowering his sword as well as his glance to the boy's sword. Watching it bounce against the wood with a loud clang, the Captain sighed out slow while crimson began painting his cheek. "Your wrist..?"

"Y-yeah-" Dipper sputtered out, gently reaching a hand to wrap and rub at his wrist. When he finally looked up he realized several people were watching him, and he bit his lip and averted his eyes as he heaved and panted, sweat beading down his temple.

Bill sighed quietly, raising his sword up before slipping it into the gold encrusted scabbard, now stepping closer. A large majority of the crew had quieted, while Bill's gloved hand reached along his belt to a strip of decrepit and frayed fabric, looking yellow in color with few burnt patches. Carefully, he began ripping a strip away from the cloth, now raising his other hand to carefully hold at Dipper hand.

"Breathe easy." The Captain whispered to him, leaning down while he began wrapping the strip around his thumb, then down to his wrist in a tight knot over his pale skin. Sufficient enough for now, at the least. Once the Captain had risen, many of the crew mates had their eyes blown wide, and were near gawking at Bill's act of gentle nature.

Inhaling slowly, Bill straightened his stance slowly, all before shouting out. "Get back to practicing!"

Dipper flinched at Bill's bark, but his eyes were trained down on the wrap around his hand. He bit his lip and glanced up anxiously at Bill. "Why...?" He tipped his head, his chest still pushing and exhaling heavy amounts of air as he pursed his lips and lowered his eyes a bit. He gently started tensing and untensing as he realized it felt much better now. He shakily bent down to pick up the sword.

"You'll pull your muscles more and be incapable to work, don't take it the right way." Bill remarked, stretching his limbs out nonchalantly, before reaching down to tighten the cloth strung around his waist, breath now shallow with his eye trained closely onto Dipper's form.

"Okay.." Dipper sputtered out, still confused as he glanced towards the sea, taking deeper breaths. He wanted to compliment Bill's fighting, but knew it'd be irritating and empty, so he refrained, his hand gripping the sword. He flinched and transferred it to the other hand. "T-Thank you." He said plainly, glancing up to stare at Bill hard in the eyes. The words burned his tongue, but his morals got the better of him once more, so he couldn't refrain from that simple phrase.

"Don't mention it, okay?" The blonde man replied carefully, frowning now and turning back in order to stride over to Dipper's trembling form. Pushing his palm forward on the center of the brunette's back, Bill cleared his throat while his pupil glazed over the length of the bent silver blade. "We're going to practice your form now."  


Dipper sputtered out, biting his lips and trembling even more at Bill being behind him, easily able to shove a knife through his back at any moment. He shivered and lowered his eyes to the ground before snapping them back up and staring forward, trying to fit his shoulder blades around Bill's hand as he squared them and cleared his throat, breath finally calming down.

Bill's firm hands reached upward to place on the boy's shoulders, soon sliding down to adjust and raise his arms appropriately, his grasp still alarmingly tight, though tender. "Imagine your partner is circling around your form, that your sword is connected to your body. Use it as your mind's eye, and lunge. Keep your feet grounded and balanced."

"Right. Right..." Dipper breathed before inhaling slow through his mouth, and exhaling as he shifted forward, throwing his arm forward, though it was a bit sloppy as he was using his other hand for the time being. He glanced back nervously at Bill.

With his abdomen now gracing Dipper's back, Bill's hands reached at either side in order to grip the boy's elbows, and shake them a bit in his grasp. "Good, now put more confidence into it! You are the sword, you are not your enemy's burden. They fear you and each unpredictable quake of your shouts, your movements, your chaos."

Dipper swallowed nervously, his throat and chest feeling heavy. "Aye.." He mumbled, taking one more deep breath before he pulled his sword back to his form, he shifted the sword to his hurt hand, swallowing tightly and taking a deep breath before he lowered his shoulders a bit, trembling and legs feeling weak as he pushed forward again, this time gripping his teeth and thrusting forward as he imagined the sword going through his enemy. He instantly dropped the sword and pulled back, eyes wide. Did he..really just... his breath became shaky as he inhaled.

Bill grinned bright from behind the other at his action, parting away from his warmth in order to view his form. Though soon, his eye lowered down to view the dropped blade, listening as it clanged loudly against the wood. Shifting forward slow, the Captain tipped his hat up and leaned to meet Dipper's eyes, holding his shoulders tenderly with a hushed whisper.

"Kid, here.. Listen to my voice." The Captain softly called through the space between them, smiling a bit reassuringly. "There's not a big difference between a lion and a pirate. You are courageous for putting your wit forward.. to what I recall, you're one of the kindest men on this ship. Don't hang your head, Pines." The Captain then gently rose, breathing out a smile and releasing his grasp.

"I believe a man made of the stars more than I would a man made of my own flesh and blood."

Dipper laughed out weakly, irritated at himself for actually appreciating the odd comfort. "I don't understand you.." He sputtered, staring towards the ground. "You think that the fact that I'm weak is a good trait?" He murmured. "Because me being kind didn't save those two men." He spat a bit, taking Bill's hand and shoving it off of him before swallowing nervously at the action.   


"I think it is, because it's giving you room for more assertion." Bill replied in all calamity, simply moving his gloved hand away and stepping back with a light grin, listening to the slow pace of his boots on the wood. "Like you're doing right now!

"I've always been stubborn.." Dipper mumbled, swallowing nervously. "You threatened to kill me last week for being self righteous. Then again.." He laughed a bit nervously. "You were drunk off your arse."

Bill swallowed, averting his gaze as his fingers adjusted the buttons on his old golden vest, rocking on his heels with a knitted brow. "I can't say that I remember much of last weeks events!"

Dipper squinted, laughing out a bit weakly as he ran a hand through his hair, gripping his bangs, his birthmark showing plainly before he dropped them. "That's probably for the best." He said with another nervous chuckle as he shook his head and walked away. "Thanks for the lesson, I'll go find someone to practice with.."

"Never said that we were done here, Pines." The Captain leaned down slow to grab the blade, bouncing the handle in his hand before tossing it over to Dipper, soon stepping back and swinging his hands a bit.

"You know how to dance, don't you?" The Captain breathed slowly, dragging his shoes laggedly against the dirty and worn floor boards, stepping forward while his right hand reached to the left of his form, gripping his golden handle tight, and yanking it upward and out. Circling slowly in front of Dipper, as if in a tango. Listening to the keys that strummed along in his head, along with the slip and fall of water against curved wood. This soon caused him to point his sword out, clashing against his apponent's in a slide of metal.

"Not well." Dipper replied. "But I can hold my weight." He replied with a bit of a smirk, blinking slow as he danced and moved around, his own shoes making noises on the wood, though less satisfying than Bill's. This time, he waited for Bill's first move.

"Well you're about to learn how to move with that same weight-" Bill remarked, a slow grin pulling at his lips as he slammed his sword down fast, advancing his footing forward, all before parraying and putting his blade on guard in order to protect his body.

Dipper yelped when their blades crashed and his wrist complained. He took a shaky, fast breath before lunging forward with his feet and his arm, shooting it and expecting Bill's attack. He stepped and guarded himself as he started to circle Bill.

Bill inhaled sharp as his smile remained, eyes tracking down the jagged but sharp movements, and dodging them while he shifted and clashed their blades against one another hard, causing his heart to race. The crescendo. Moving his blade out slowly, Bill's heels tapped and met with the wood in a patient beat. Adagio, arco. Slow and expressive, play with the bow. Around them, the many crew mates who weren't busy began to watch, eyeing the pair curiously. 

Parley, being one of them, was muttering to another ship mate, snickering. "This next week, give or take five pieces of eight.." 

"Aye. Within the month, I bet you." the other man responded, thick brow cocked up as he spat into his hand, firmly shaking the British man's own. With how they pranced around each other, it may as well have been within the day.

Dipper fought back earnestly, though he was quickly growing more tired with each lunge and parry he executed in their dance. He swallowed tightly, gritting his teeth as he moved his feet and jumped and lunged at Bill, swords clanging with a satisfying sound as they smashed and clanged together.

Bill grit his teeth only momentarily, all before his sword slammed hard and ruthlessly into Dipper's, over and over as he began advancing towards the boy with a focused expression. Not holding back now. The forte, a perfect advance in the tango of their blades.

Dipper struggled to remain holding his sword more and more with each powerful blow Bill bestowed upon him, his hand trembling fiercely as he struggled, he kept attempting to push forward, he kept failing, he was now walking backwards, and Bill was leading this duel, their swords clashing loudly, the sound reverberating in the air long after it was replaced with another.

Bill held his sword closely, now lunging forward with one hard blow after another, now noting how it had begun leaving indents in the metal of Dipper's blade. Grinning widely, Bill proceeded forward as their forms drove closer to the edge of the ship. Closer and closer, with each intense slam of metal after the next. Soon enough, the Captain's sabre sliced down hard against the scrap metal it was paired against, entirely cutting it in half; and in that moment of distraction, he made his move of the Fortissimo. Swiping his foot down beneath the brunette's shoes, Bill noted just how they were near breath against the edge. This caused the other's body to slip, his upper abdomen teetering off in mere seconds. Though just as fast, Bill's hand snapped down to the other's hip, yanking him up and causing them to go eye to eye against the wooden edge. The Captain's eye burning in a passionate amber, while his free hand grasped the sword tightly. 

"That's what it's like to dance like a lion."

Dipper sputtered out, his back aching as it was pressed into the railing, his entire body trembling and his heart pounding as he began to hyperventilate slightly. "L-Lions aren't very graceful.." He muttered out, biting his lip. "Though they are g-gran-d-"

Bill pulled the boy close by the hips, breathing out lightly as he gave a reassuring smile, eye mapping over his expression.. They were so very close, it was making his stomach churn with excitement and nerves. "Right you are.." the Captain whispered closely, his breath and voice melting off in a spine chilling song.

Dipper stared up at Bill, his chest tight, heart pounding in his ears, knees weak and lips tingling before he decided he hated the feeling and he shoved Bill off, his wrist protesting painfully, Dipper winced and cradled it. "I-I'm gonna go rest this." He squeaked before jogging off.

Bill stepped back slowly, lowering his eye and pressing his sword back into the scabbard slowly, listening as the waves crashed heavy behind his line of hearing. Without a word, he reached down to grip at the broken blade by his feet, slowly rising up to be met with a staring line of men from behind strands of thick ropes. 

"Yikes." Parley finally spoke up, breaking apart the silence as he cracked his neck. The clang of swords still continued in the background, unaffecting to Bill's ears.

"I have no clue why I keep getting pulled in by him- it's like a moth getting burned by a flame!" The Captain replied, slipping around the ropes to look face to face with the British man, his expression exhausted and frustrated. All the razzle and dazzle of being the head of the ship still wasn't enough to get another human being to like him.

"Cause you've got no idea what you're doing, obviously."


	15. Condemning

Dipper instantly jogged back down into the crews quarters and he jumped back into his little hammock, sloppily and accidentally snapping his wrist back with the motion. He cried out like a puppy that had its paw stepped on, and he trembled as he climbed into the little bed. Pulling his blanket over his head, tucking his knees to his chest, he stayed there until his breathing slowed. The boy clutched his aching, throbbing wrist to his chest, whimpering softly every now and then from the pain. He tried to breathe slow, breathe through it, but too much was going on, and he was having a hard time stopping his hyperventilation. He forcibly slowed his breaths, shivering and trembling, heart still pounding and stomach turning. Was this hatred? Was this what hatred felt like?

After a long moment of laying in his hammock for god knows how long, Dipper pulled himself away from the blanket and swallowed tightly, shaking his aching head as he stood up ok weak knees before sashaying up to the deck a bit nervously, his hand still throbbing. He figured he should probably do his job, and as Bill where they were headed, but again, he couldn't tell if he wanted to be close to him, or a million miles away.

It was exhausting. 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

"Psh!" The captain waved the pathetic excuse of a blade in his left hand, gripping to the gathering of ropes and bulky latches with his right. "I'm plenty skilled. More skilled than you are, at least." "How many people you've stuck yourself in doesn't determine skill, Cipher." Parley sighed out, rubbing his temples. This man was still just like a daft kid. "Right, right. Isn't it how many you've crooned over?" "Which to you, is zero. Up until this man showed up."

"But you still hate him.." the brunette man continued, causing for Bill to scoff and begin backing himself up into a crate, sitting down beside Parley. "I do. And his self righteous attitude, how he tries to one up me. But.. I admire that spark. I just want to elicit more of it!" "Okay," Parley spoke up, raising his hand. "Now you're starting to sound like a fucking teenage girl on 'er greenness." "God, I really do!" Bill remarked, reaching down to open his palm to Parley, and smiling as a bottle was placed there. "Hatred is just another fuck up, isn't it.." he remarked, popping the cork.

After a long moment of guzzling down his drink, the blonde man rose up to his feet and grit his teeth silently. It only took few moments for his head to begin rushing again, and minutes for him to saunter off to his cabin, and a near hour to finally push away from his desk and head to his bedroom.

That was possibly the worst captain on the seas. Equally unsuccessful as he was ruthless..

Awakening the next morning after a fair two hours of sleep, Bill shuffled slowly from his large sized bed after tying on his black eye patch, and made way to the mirror in order to scrub his teeth with a soft cloth and a bit of salt. Making sure it was all clean enough, the routine proceeded as usual. He would slick back his mess of hair and tie a deep blue bandanna over the top, and dress up to his britches with a sheer button up, the same vest, and his same yellow sash. His belt that carried his long scabbard, his pistol, and his glass handled dagger all in their rightful places, one holstered tightly against his clothed thigh. He would rest back against the book shelves and latch up his boots, securing them in six fast movements.

_One, two, three, four, five, six._

Only to bounce away from the shelves, turn to catch the books that threatened to fall. Gazing around the darkness of his room, Bill eyed over the spotting silver above his grand dresser in order to spy his sleep deprived expression, sighing out only as he reached with an open palm to grip at his hat, and lay it promptly upon his head. The feathers would shift with his weight in the air, as well as the gold trim still appeared ragged and old. Though it gave him a gruff, and rather stoic gaze. One only a captain would be proud to stand upon...

The slow click of his boots against the wood echoed out as Bill reached up from a large mess of things on his wall, ropes, feathers, bottles and dried.. things. Of sorts. All seeming to be hanging on hooks, or on one another. From that he pulled his jacket on, and turned towards the door, feeling the weight of his black jack in his pocket.

_Today should go just as routinely._

Turning his head slow to spy across the clutter of his office, the captain began to quicken his footsteps as the reoccurring thought of his own messiness began to well up. While he did know boat loads of information regarding any subject, any dead language or the coordinates to any map; even the patterns and their itinerary of the constellations, his head still felt like an honest to god mess. Especially now with the newest member of the crew, plucking at his every thought and anger, every curiosity about who he was or what his purpose belonged to. Why did he get marked with a constellation, of all things? Being as firm of a believer in magic as he was, Bill still wasn't sure of the boy's motives, if at all possible, he was going to prevent them if they shifted into malice against the ship. Though that seemed to be where it was leading him off to, despite all the wretched attempts to go along with his thoughts of mutiny, the play was beginning to get aggravating.

Very dangerous, at that.

As his hand graced past the wooden door to his office, Bill took no time with pushing past and stomping his way up to the deck with a sharp inhale of the morning breeze. It was still near five in the morning, and the captain found overwhelming amounts of calamity in breathing in the swelling sweetness of the ocean's air, the salt hitting the back of his throat like a long drink after weeks of thirst. Though soon his eyelid lowered in displeasure, seeing as how only few of the men were actually awake at this time, calling out their own chantey while they worked. Whistling called out through the fall of ropes and chains, as well as stomping to their own beats through dragging crates, and stocking their last gain of things from the ship. As Bill traversed down the stairs onto the deck, he was greeted by few of the ship mates with a nod as they sang out. To that of which he'd merely raise his brow, and continue walking on towards the crew's quarters.

As Bill traversed down the stairs onto the deck, he was greeted by few of the ship mates with a nod as they sang out. To that of which he'd merely raise his brow, and continue walking on towards the crew's quarters.

_"Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go! The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!"_

Bill pressed a firm gloved hand against the cracked wooden door of the crew's quarters, and swung it open fast, slipping in in order to traverse down the creaking stairs. Thankful for the lantern upon the disgusting wall as he did so. Soon enough, his black boot was pressed firmly against the wet sludge of the quarter's floor, pushing past few bottles of grog with a look of disinterest. As he slowly walked, Bill stretched his arms out far, yawning slow and as loud as a lion would, all before leaning over a few of their dirty hammocks.

"Wakey wakey!" He called, grabbing the rope to Chipper's hammock, specifically, and turning it fast. This caused for the boy to cry out, and fall to his face in the dirt covered floor with a loud thud, his eyes only to be met with the captain's boots, which were tapping slowly.

The captain grinned as he saw a body jolt out of the corner of his eye.

Dipper had squeaked a bit and threw off the blanket, sitting up fast and staring wide eyed at Bill before his eyes trailed down to the source of the loud thud. Angry little chipper face down in the dirt. Dipper shakily pulled himself from the hammock and jumped to the ground before he could meet the same fate.    


Many of the crew members began to stir with their groans, few getting tossed from their hammocks by Bill kicking them from behind. The captain then turned to slowly view over his navigator, looking exhausted and stiff. Yet still appealing to the eye.. no. Just another crew member. That was all.

"Mornin'..." The boy murmured as he quickly attempted to jog past Bill.  


With his hand pressed out in front of the brunette boy, Bill slowly turned his head and raised a brow in the dimly lit room, the ropes and jugs swaying as the ship bobbed against the waters. "You know you're part of the main crew, correct?"

"C-correct." Dipper stuttered out, not being able to help the yawn that elicited from him as he lifted his arm to the crook of his elbow, curious but afraid.

"Correct!" The captain retorted, now slapping harshly against the shivering brunette's back with a firm gloved hand, pushing him along as he walked. "So you've got it kept in mind that you're to be up on board with me, with thr rest of the main crew, doing your job accordingly. Glad we've got it settled out! You're a real conversational partner, kid!"

"I'm headed up to the main deck right now." Dipper spat, pushing away Bill's arm and trotting past him, starting to book it as he ran up the stairs.

"Meaning you've better cut the attitude and start actin' like family!" Bill then called out loudly with his hand cupped against his own cheek, all before pressing his lips into a thin line, waiting mere seconds before bursting into a girthy laughter, few of the men following in his footsteps as the began to rise from their hammocks, holding their heads for support. Beginning to walk up to the stairs ahead, the captain banged his fist against the wall two times in a hard enough frequency, that you'd hear it from across the length of the cabins.

slipping slightly before catching himself in the middle of his pounding heart as he sprinted to the top deck, hand pulsing. He groaned and sighed before waving and nodding to a couple crewmates and up to the rickety wheel, gripping it with one hand, his head feeling hot and dizzy from his bold move.

Dipper fished his compass out of his pocket before sighing out and staring down at it. They were supposed to be Headed North-East, but the compass wasn't pointing the right direction, so Dipper sighed out, gripping tightly onto the wheel and dropping his arms strength on it, pulling down and listening to the faint creak of the ship. When it righted itself, Dipper glanced around and bit his lip, noticing another ship in the distance. Was that..A British flag..?

In the crow's nest, there stood a man with wide eyes and a gawking mouth, his brow furrowed over a shining spyglass across the waving horizon. He licked his dry lips in a slow beat, all before peeling away once his pupils gazed over the flutter of red, white, and navy blue.

"Sail ho!" Exclaiming gruffly, he began turning his head downward and shouting loudly over the crew down on the deck of their grand galleon ship. "Sail ho!" He would repeat, and that's the exact moment in which the captain raised his head with a look of amusement. Along the far fleeting horizon of the Atlantic blue, there was a barque ship slowly beginning to approach, it's flag now held high with the fated red ensign.

A grin began to cut it's way along Bill's features as he hurriedly began jogging across the ship, his heartbeat heavy and hands stretched out as he began to shout. "Raise the flags! We give no quarter, give nothing back!" The captain bellowed, checking for his weapons as the men gathered to listen to his word. "Secure the hatches, moor the ship and prepare in the hold!"

Dipper's eyes widened and he glanced around nervously, looking back at Bill and to the ship, to the crew, trying to make sense of the craziness. "Oi, what's.. Going on?" He tipped his head at the nearest man to him, biting his lip with a eyebrow touching his hairline. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. The man was taller than Dipper, though not by much, and had well trimmed facial hair attop his lip. "Cap'ns found his next battle, or- prey." The man snickered out in a heavy Spanish accent before darting off.

Dipper swallowed, waiting for orders, tapping his foot anxiously as he could somehow tell the other ship saw them as well.

Bill rose quickly to his feet and made way up the stairs in hurried stomps, his breath labored and eye wide while he made it up to the poop deck, grabbing hold of Dipper with one hand, his grin seeming twisted and hazed. "Turn us over to that ship, bucko. They're not going to expect anything but bad from this ship!" He all but spat in an enthralled tone, turning to gaze to the two hoisted flags. Their main flag of the Partem Mente was a vast black cloth that billowed against the air, with a worn down faded eye, looking yellow from weathering. It held two bloody crosses over the front. Just beneath that flag, there was a deep maroon one, looking scarred and burnt and tattered.

"Are we- what's- are we attacking it?" Dipper asked gently, tipping his head and swallowing as he gripped the wheel tightly with his good hand. He turned it with a soft, loud creak, steering the boat towards the ship. He swallowed as the ship came closer into view and he realized they were loading cannons. He glanced down and realized hardly any people were on deck. "Captain!"

"Bet your minikin ass we are." The captain remarked, teetering on his heel slowly as he darted his tongue over the gold tooth in back of his mouth, exhaling out slowly through his nose. Through his good eye, he could spy out that the barque ship was nearing closer to their own. "She's gaining on us, hold her steady!" The captain called out ad he turned to face the ship, his expression seeming determined and stern while the light of dawn began creeping it's way up onto the horizon line, washing them with warmth. "Keep the canons stocked, be ready to fire, boys! Is the anchor down!?"

"Aye, sir!" A man called back, soon leering forward in a jerk as the boat began to plunge vigorously into the water's gravitation, almost being surrounded in a bowl of waves while the anchor dragged their vessel to a slow stop. "Hands at the ready, boys! We're nearing er' fast!" Bill then yelled above the crash of the waves, watching as the crew worked in order to ready their weapons and the ship in itself, prepping ropes, while some ran down below the hatch in order to rush down to the hold. Grabbing grappling hooks, knives, whatever they could get their hands on.

Above the mess of it all, Bill had his grand sabre unsheathed, and an excited smile painted over his dashing teeth. "Well, we're about to have a blast, if I say so myself."

One of the points of the wheel instantly jabbed into his sternum when the anchor was dropped. He wheezed and coughed, pulling back a bit weakly and being too tired to laugh at his situation. He released the wheel and put the compass back in his pocket, glass pressing against his thigh as he watched Bill, deciding he should probably.. gear up for his battle. He exhaled slow and pressed a hand on his chest as he started to jog down the stairs, legs moving a bit fast instead of weak as adrenaline pulsed through him. He decided not to think about how he'd probably see more men die today. "A-Aye..." He muttered to Bill as he passed him.

Bill turned to face the steps, following beside the brunette and clutching his sword rather close to his form. "Which would you prefer? Battling above deck, or below? Actually- you don't get an option!" the captain yelled, his footfalls teetering wildly, all before faltering and sending him forward onto the deck with a creak of the ship, falling flat on his face, along with many of the men who were staggering albeit the harsh gravity. Bill pushed himself up with a low laugh, feeling as the breeze pushed against the hair at the back of his neck as he supported himself on his knees, eye narrowed and grip tight against his sword. "I value your existence, so you'd better not die out there today. Use your wit."

Dipper jumped out of the way when Bill fell, and he glanced down at him with wide eyes. He certainly wasn't graceful. "HAVE YOU BEEN _DRINKING?"_ He screamed out. He swallowed out before shaking his head and trotting back off across the main deck.

"I HAVEN'T, _SURPRISINGLY!"_ Bill screamed right back with a throaty huff, now striding across the deck through a maze of men who were pushing themselves to their feet from the fall, now finding their sea legs again as the boat settled into a rightful stop. The man paused slow in his tracks as the air seemed to thicken, with his golden eye peered intently across the sight in front of himself, now gripping against a wooden beam tbat supported a gathering of ropes and chains. Bobbing up and down slowly in the water in front of them, there sat a large British ship with it's men pointing multiple rifles, eyes narrowed and stance steady. Like a row of toy soldiers, stationary and aimed forward by their one main force with the puppet strings laced through their backs. "I can definitely start, though..."

Bill's boots began to drag casually against the ground with a nonchalant sway, soon hoisting himself onto a crate, then onto the rail, his arm held steadily against a rope nearly thicker than his hand. "Nice to see you troops again!" Bill shouted, smiling from cheek to cheek as he tapped his sword carefully against the beams of glossed but weathering dark wood. "No quarter to be raised, even with your attempted professionalism? Don't be so cocky with us!" A man replied from the other side, his powdery wig seeming to make his face pop.

Dipper jogged as fast as he could down to the weapon room, and was passed by many other men, though they all had wild looks in their eyes. Dipper swallowed every time he noticed, his own eyes meeting theirs, but his were wide with fear and adrenaline. Dipper swallowed tightly, looking around the room a bit sporadically for something that would hold better than the cheap sword he had originally grabbed. He reached up for a new sword, this one looking in fairly good quality as he tried to break out the sound of men barking orders and metal being scraped across wood as cannons were loaded. Dipper sucked the inside of his cheek when he reached to grab the sword, ignoring the pain in his hand as he gripped onto the pommel, pulling it off it's rest on the wall and holding it tightly in his fist as he glanced up.

He heard a loud explosion, and he screamed out when the noise smacked his ears like violent slap. He jumped so violently that he stumbled to the side, and lucky that he did, for he was crashed back with an extreme force, a large metal sphere rocketing it's way into the wood and through several pillars. A beam from the ship fell onto his chest and two more crashed down onto his legs, pinning him down. He sobbed out, screamed, when he glanced to the side with wide, terrified eyes, seeing the heavy metal and the open ocean in front of him.

Then the pain set in.

He cried out when his leg began to throb, it was heavily and awkwardly pressed against his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe and even easier to realize that the crushed glass of his compass was digging into his hips. He glanced down, unable to see it as his back began to ache and his arm began to sting violently. He cried out and tugged at it before realizing there was a blade covered in blood next to him, his arm dripping from the damage. He noticed a flame start up near his foot, and he cried for help, lifting a hand to push at the beam. His other hand shoved, but it was too swollen to do anything. Dipper glanced down to realized there was another blade loosely shoved through his side.

_You're going to die._

_You'regoingtodieyouregoingtodieyouregonnadiethisisitthisisitIloveyoumabel._

Words began to spout through his mind at a million miles an hour as he continued to awkwardly writhe and kick and scream for help.


	16. Crimson Ensign

"I like your sense of confidence, though it is a bit demeaning to your stature, considering who you're dealing with!" Bill then crooned loudly, tipping forward over the edge of the ship with a slow and threatening creak throughout the thickening air, feeling as wind tousled up his golden locks, making plumes of feathers wave against his hat and his eye seem to glow with power. He could feel the drum beat of his heart thrumming on, hard and fast beneath his ribs like an army.

"All we see are criminals and fiends, sir. Don't seem like we're here to bargain with your kind." Shouted a man from the other ship, his stature clearly that of the opposing Captain.

"Oh? But I am.." raising his hand and clearing his throat slow, the more wild of the two began to remove his pistol from his holster, raising it up to aim at no particular man. "A bargain is always up in my palms, men! A deal, if you will- that of which I will be willing to pay with, if you'd like to reason!"

They began to scowl at this, arching over and cocking their guns, one after the other in a row of symmetry. "We already know of your price, Cipher."

"Is that a fair deal if I don't know your's?" The blonde man shouted, all before cackling a bit loudly, and waving his hand behind himself in a signal of sorts. Men on the deck readied their stance, and the air seemed to still in that moment, as if each moment in itself was halting it's existence, for these troops to meet eyes. A pride of lions, facing a herd of hopeful antelope against the beating sun.. 

"That's Captain Cipher, to you."

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

In seconds, milliseconds at that, the air grew as damp and as thick as the sea herself would let on, and a colossal boom erupted through the air, along with an army of smoke and wood splinters from the Partem Mente. Screaming out his immediate demands, Bill then turned on heel to begin his way down to his knees with a thump, joining the other men as they bellowed and readied their guns, firing to the extensive crew ahead of them and eyeing over as wood rumbled and ropes swayed all around them. Captain Cipher readied his own pistol, preparing silently and feeling a sickle grin make way across his dry lips. For this man, this type of adventurous endeavor would have been nothing less of rudimentary.

In the hold, a long bang erupted through, causing men to howl out in their surprise, and grip onto the nearest beam for survival. Though nothing much seemed to have crashed, it caused for a large eruption to boom through, vibrating the boards beneath their feet in a loud sound. As the crew members stared up with wide eyes, Blackburn adjusted his satchel against his shoulder, just about to run up the stairs with Chipper at his side. Though all too soon, he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned on heel to dart to the sound of the pained screams.

"Chipper!" He called back, brows narrowed as he dodged over a few of the many beams, attempting to step over and shove through one of the holds wooden doors. "That sounds like that navigator kid, Pino! You know him, right?!"

"Well enough to rip his clothes off in case of emergency, aye!" The teenager called, using his force to shove and bump at the door, soon shoving it open despite the pile of blades built up at the back. With a grunt, he then slipped through, followed by the hefty pirate behind himself, who kicked through the wooden beams, his shoulder acting as a shield against the rest of his body once a plume of dust and splinters erupted out. The setting in itself was enough to mar anything in sight, and yet there still seemed to be a figure in place, trapped. Beneath the muck, Dipper's neck craned back a bit painfully as his vision clouded and hazed, his eyes starting to droop at a inexplicable rate. But he kept them open. He kept them open as much as he could, almost willing himself not to lose the thick liquid that was spilling out of his body.

"O-o-oh thank Christ-!" He called hazily as he saw Chipper and... Someone else.. He couldn't quite tell. "Mmha-HaH-!!" He cried out a bit as the wood beam shifted and pressed down harder on him. "Fuck-!" He cursed, hazily lifting a hand. "H-here-! Ah-!" He grunted as another immense amount of pain shot through him.

"Stop squirming, Jesus Christ..." Chipper grunted out sharply, turning to stare over his companion with a brief nod. The Spanish man kneeled down fast, the teenage boy stepping over as they both gripped at one of the wooden beams in sweating palms. On the count of three, the two men hauled it up, and over, shoving it off with a loud clang of the swords and a booming thud of material against the floor.

"If we pull you out, it'll cause more damage. Break your arm, crack a rib, or dig more knives in." the Spaniard spoke up, with firm and callused hands reaching down in order to pull slowly at the wooden logs, tugging them off towards the side of the room with a labored grunt.

"So we're taking the long route!" The British boy piped up, now kneeling down to grip at the second beam, all but yelling out as Blackburn had already successfully began pulling it aside, out from his own grip.

"A-And what's that-?" Dipper bit out, beginning to tremble even more, gasping out loudly when the beam was moved and his leg was dropped to the side. He hissed and tried to push away the tears brimming in his eyes, the hot liquid overwhelming his pupils. "Hhah-hah-" he began to pant loudly as the adrenaline started to wear off, and even more pain flooded through his weak system.

"One by one. Very quickly." The boy retorted, now kneeling down cautiously as his friend began pulling away the final beam on his own, now throwing it aside with a loud bang, that reverberated through the floor. Carefully, Chipper reached his hand forward to grace against the blade that was jabbed into the boy's bloodied side, running his fingers along it a bit fast, his breath heavy while more canons shot through, causing everything to shake and vibrate, skirting up dust and ash throughout the room with each shake of their grand vessel. "We're going to have to get you out of here as fast as possible, and get you to the cabins even faster. And your job is to not die on us, so, glad we've settled this!" Dipper swallowed the taste of copper and iron rising to his throat as his became extremely panicked.

"I'll try!" He cried out with a weak laugh, sighing out heavily now that he could breathe without the weight.

He bit his lip and his head tipped back, everything was getting worse. His head, his throbbing wounds, hazy vision and the ability to keep his eyes open was fleeting. Breathing in, Blackburn kneeled down about the scattered blades, and took no haste in wrapping his thick, callused hands over the pommel. As if in unison, both men looked to each other, then down, and ripped out the silver slivers of metal, now painted with a deep red, and smeared blood orange. They dropped the blades aside in distaste, before the Spanish man could kneel forward and begin hefting Dipper up by his arm pits, hoisting him tightly against his chest and kicking aside wooden chips, smoking and flickering with soft reddish yellow flames. Though soon, Chipper exclaimed as he saw blood trickle down from the other's thigh. Dipper practically screamed in pain when the dagger was ripped out. He shook vigorously as the tears threatening to pour finally went through with their ultimatum, and he cried out softly when he was heaved up. He ragdolled a bit, head dropping onto Blackburn's shoulder.

"Hhhah.." He panted out heavily, though his breathing was getting weaker, and he was starting to rasp. At least it woke him up. He bit his lip and dug his teeth in, trying to tense a muscle to keep him there.

"Sh-" the smallest of the three then paused, his feet quaking and eyes bulging as the eruption of a canon ball breaking wood echoed close by. "Shit, no time! We've got to go, now! And get on higher ground than this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, tonto." The crew mate splayed a comforting hand against Dipper's back, and he began to hurriedly run throughout the ship albeit the bang and pound of war echoing above board. Chipper followed close behind, his gun at his side and his eyes still remained hazed with exhaustion. Bullets whirred past their speeding forms as feet pumped to try and make way along the halls, throughout all of the quieter havoc. After a quickening climb up the wood stairs, Blackburn ran his way through a few of the rusted door frames, and eventually slowed to a stop as they finally reached the crew's quarters with a heaving chest.

"You're okay, just a cut is all." Chipper remarked lightly, spreading the hammock so that his companion could rest the man against it carefully. As soon as he was rested down, they had both began working in order to try and remove his clothing; peeling away his shirt and slowly dragging his pants downward. At this point Dipper was hazing in an out of consciousness too much to care about being undressed by the hands of these two men. His breathing was weak as hot scarlet liquid poured down his side and his thigh, his leg throbbing. His eyes were wide, staring upward as he tried to keep them open, wheezing and breathing heavily, he softly tried to wet his pallet, though to no avail, and he continued, trying to stay alive with only the image of his sister embedded in his mind.

"God, the Captain is going to throw a fit.." Chipper muttered as he slowly strung out the broken silver compass, setting it aside and reaching to pick away the glass, as the other man removed and opened an old burlap sack, reaching in to grab a bottle.

"Why's that?"

"Because he frets so much over this fool." The shorter of the two replied, brushing away specks of bloodied shards, before reaching to pull the largest shard out of his wound, rather gently spreading his blood soaked skin. "He talks about him, always complains, wailing all the time about his conflict. But we all know how he's just shitty at accepting defeat.." the teenager muttered out, all before raising his hand up to Blackburn, who handed him an old bottle. Shaking it lightly in his hand, the teen gnawed off the cork carefully, before raising his hand up to pour it over the wound. A clear liquid cascaded over, and washed away some of the pooling blood. Dipper hazed in and out of the conversation, everything going numb as his eyes started to slowly fall shut. He heart small words like. "Frets" and "defeat." He wasn't sure what to make of it, and hazily decided to focus on the warm, tired feeling that was starting to overcome his body as he decided it was quite nice. His heart beat slow, and his breathing followed suit. He must be falling asleep, huh? The more broad of the two men glanced up slow, his eyes now wide as he reached a stiff hand up in order to grip at Dipper's chin, leaning down as he realized he was beginning to fade out.

"Oi! Kid, keep your eyes open, c'mon!" He ordered, all before fumbling in order to press his hands hastily down onto one of the bloodied wounds, the one on his side. "We need to put pressure down, right now. Or he'll bleed out." Blackburn spat, and Chipper was quick to set down the bottle, and press down on his thigh, over the open wound with quaking but firm hands. Dipper was hastily pulled out of his daze and his eyes blinked open as he began to breathe more heavily, bringing himself back, trying hard to stay alive.

_But what exactly is the point? You already had accepted death. Mabel._

Dipper took wheezy, heavy breaths, back arching a bit painfully as he felt his wounds pressed into, a loud whimper eliciting from his throat as he cried. 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Firing his gun as the canons blared on, the Captain made sure to duck as fast as he could, considering how it was him that they were after. Splinters of wood and ash scattered along deck, while there were many rapid screams from either ship. Above board, or below. The smell of rising smoke could still burn through your nostrils like pin-pricks. Bill turned his head fast, breath ragged and eyes blaring wide while the dawn sun began to wash over each crevice of their ship.

Below the deck, in a loud eruption of sound, there was another cannon ball. It pounded in through the crew's quarters, rolling down fast and causing the place to erupt with shards of wood. They had already begun lifting Dipper, hoisting him up again and cradling him close, as they began pushing throughout the many hammocks, and up above to the deck, where the real war was occurring. The teenager was the one to hold the latch open, and the grown man was the one to press Dipper's skull close, arching over him as he began to run, Chipper now darting at his side in an attempt to protect the body from oncoming bullets. Throughout the smoke and the boiling havoc, Bill's head turned in order to spy the two men running as fast as they possibly could towards his cabin, and his brows furrowed in confusion, all before noticing _who_ they were carrying.

"You've got to be fucking joking.." the blonde muttered, all before turning on heel and piercing his sabre through the chest of a British soldier, that of whom was attempting to swing over to their side, and shoot the Captain. He found this laughable, and merely jolted the blade forward to hear rubs crack, feel his muscles pop beneath his blade as blood pooled out in heavy quantities. The other had dropped dead into the sea before even getting to the ship's rails, falling from his blade with arms draping like a doll. Turning to eye over the lot of men who were fighting off other soldiers, Bill sucked in a harsh breath and continued forward, turning into a full on sprint up the flight of stairs, dodging bullets as he did so.

This was ridiculous. This was fucking ridiculous and he needed to be out there, as fast as they could, or it'd direct attention to the cabin.. where his sense of humanity and unknown intelligence was. Injured, possibly unconscious. It only took that thought for him to turn right back around, and dart down the stairs with a look of agitation in his eye. It only took mere moments for Bill to jump onto the railing, and use his glass handled dagger in order to shave through a rather hefty rope, and latch his hands onto it with his dagger now tucked back into the holster. Along with this, few others joined his hand in swinging across to the other ship. The blonde man landed not so gracefully onto the ship's deck, and was near immediately surrounded by a swarm of the men, dressed in their long clothes and powdered hair. But this didn't last all that long, for he was back onto his feet, and slipping away from the men as his other crew mates dug their blades into their pale necks, slicing open as their eyes showed nihilistic displays. Gritting, blackened teeth gnawing with bloodied maws. His men ripped at their flesh happily and kicked their bodies to the floor, all while Bill proudly made his way towards his destination with a glint in his eye. Damn, did he appreciate their blood lust, even despite how many tiers below his boot they stood.

"Adios, good friends!" The Captain waved off, all before kicking up the glazed cherry wood hatch, and jumping his way through with a sharp landing of his heels onto the floorboards. In all thanks to god, he had landed himself in the hazy storage room, reeking of musk and old gunpowder.

The stale smell hovered about the storage was enough to rise the Captain's sickness, and cause his mind to wander to what could have possibly happened. With a fast scuff of his boot, the man then turned his head and began rapidly shifting about, kicking and turning few barrels, before finally lifting one that said 'gun powder, use with caution'.

It was sufficient enough for now.

Popping off the lid with his scarlet soaked blade, the Captain then hoisted the wood cylinder beneath his arm, and began shaking it around the room in wide intervals, all around the other stacks of barrels of gun powder, as if painting his own picture along the ship as he held his dagger between his teeth, relishing in the taste of salty copper, lingering with sweetness as it sunk further into his taste buds.

Soon enough, many crevices seemed now to be covered in the black grain and powder, so Bill bid the cabin farewell by running across the ash piles to the ladder, and yanking an oil lantern from the beam with a firm grasp. About half way up the ladder, he tossed back the heated glass lantern in a sickly crack, before kicking up to the top of the ship, and shoving his knife back into it's hold as fast as he could.

"Captain!" Few men called, all kicking down the soldiers they had just killed, and he merely ignored them, in order to grip at a loose rope. Saluting the Captain of the British vessel, Cipher kicked off from the edge and felt his body soar across a vast gap of water, his eye blaring wide and heart racing as few explosions began to pop and boom from beneath wood panels, soon causing for a widespread panic of the surviving men. He held his hat tightly with one hand, feeling the feathers flicker against his hand and the blood seep through the corners of his lips.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, IT COULD CATCH ONTO US!" one shouted, bouncing up to the rim of their ship, and clutching fast onto a free rope in order to avoid further death.

"It's a good plan, trust me!" Bill bellowed in return, all before toppling down onto the Partem Mente's deck with a pained groan, feeling his wound scratch harshly against the deck, ripping open and making him narrow his eye up to the explosions ahead. Behind himself, men screamed and flames began to blare upward onto their sails, swallowing everything together as he weakly regained feeling in his arms. The sight ahead of himself was enough to spark a sort of melancholy in his heart, but nothing more of excitement at the screams of other men, resonating through his ears as if he were truly in Hell. Flames grew high, swallowing up each sail of vast fabric and each wooden beam, while many soldiers decided to jump ship our succumb to their charring skin. Bill slowly began to stand with a lowered eye, feeling the wind and rise of smoke blow against his body with the silhouette of the ocean's horizon line, and faint glow of red surrounding their own ship. It was a beautiful sight indeed, one that made his eye glow and heart speed from all of their souls succumbing to Davy Jones, as a hand slowly rose up in order to remove his hat, and hold it beside his shoulder while he watched the bow of the vessel tip upward.

A lovely day, he would have called this.

A lovely day indeed. 

Outside, the sun beat down onto a man who's feet were pumping as fast as they possibly could, catching occasionally and sticking to the broken stairs in some places, causing for him to shout and curse, all before running faster and faster. Sprinting so fast he was sure he'd fall. He couldn't lose this. He couldn't lose this he couldn't it was special, he was special. He was more than just a cabin boy, more than some odd American kid. There was a spark in him, and he wouldn't let him die without finding what it was.

Now knocking down the door to his office, Bill's ears grew deaf to the vast explosion and crack behind himself, and he darted as fast as he could into where he assumed they had gathered. One by one, the blonde man's footsteps began to slow while he entered into his bedroom, lit by the orange of the morning light and the occasional shadow of smoke from outside. The captains chest was heaving at so much physical exertion, and his feet felt a bit weak. 

"Pines.." he spoke, his voice similar to that of quiet leaves rustling. Now walking up cautiously, Bill began reaching down in order to set aside his hat atop his desk, a hand gracing downward in order to skim along his compass, soon pulling it out and tossing it carelessly aside. Bill sat cautiously at the other's bedside, removing his tattered and crimson stained gloves, tossing them away with a heavy chest, and giddy limbs. He couldn't lose another. Not now. 

Dipper was slightly pulled from his delusions by the sound of his name, and his eyes fluttered weakly open. When his eyes focused in on the Captain, he swallowed dryly and exhaled slow, lips try as he tried to weakly pant out words, to hardly any avail. "Hhhah..." It was a bit of a weak laugh, and he was vaguely aware of people's hands on his form as his head fell to the side, exhaustion taking him over.

The atmosphere began to grow thick, as the Captain reached to lightly peel away the rest of the boy's shirt and vest, his pupil growing small from the sight. "What happened to him!" he barked, eyebrows furrowed in a thick air of concern and confusement. 

"We found him with a blade in his side, three wooden beams on him, and broken glass from his compass shoved..." Chipper gestured to his thigh. "Right here."

"Thankfully none was close enough to break his ribs, but.." Blackburn inhaled. "He just finally stopped bleeding."

Now sitting in his own silence, Bill raised his trembling fingers up, his eyes gazing over the gleam of many of his gold rings as he pushed Dipper's curled bangs to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember songs of heaven,  
> Which you sang with childish voice,  
> Do you love the hymns they taught you,  
> Or are songs of Earth your choice?


	17. La Luna

It took quite some time for them to find around patching one of Dipper's wounds up. Though he was unconscious, it could only last so long before the pain shot him out of his temporary sleep. Blackburn tied a splint over his wrist, a more sufficient one, and they patched up the cuts over his thigh with gentle hands. The wound on his side, however, they waited to stitch that up until the boy woke. Bill stayed close to his side throughout it all, his coat and boots abandoned, as well as his weapons and his hat.  The Captain's half lidded eye was masking over a book on the continent of South America, flipping through mostly just to gaze over the pictures; even though he _was_ literate. Which was just a bit unusual, given his rank..

When Dipper awoke, he instantly made a choking noise in the back of his throat as he attempted to shift before realizing that his entire body was seizing up. He gently cried out and stared up at the wood ceiling, his voice raw as he exhaled.  
"Fff..uck.." He bit out, laughing weakly as his eyes fell shut. He glanced over to the side of his bed side, eyes widening a bit as he saw Bill sitting next to him. "You're...you're...bleeding.." he glanced up weakly at his cheek.

"Kid!" Bill grinned out, reaching forward with near stars in his eyes, all before clearing his throat, and softening back again in his chair with a bleak grin. "So are you. Quite the party, huh? H..hah?" the blonde swallowed, tapping fingers lightly against the spine of his book in each chill of his bones.

Dipper slowly let his tongue dart out of his mouth to wet his lips, though it didn't quite work. "I'm..." he sputtered out slowly. "Sorry that...that..I didn't do..better...." He mumbled, eyes glancing upward and swallowing out. He lowered his gaze.

Bill was silent and patient for each word, all before he leaned himself forward to gently rest his palm on the other's shoulder, gaze softening and mouth forcing a pained grin. "You did incredible, Pine Tree.. trust me." The Captain then tucked the boy's curled hair behind his ear, breathing out shakily. "Trust me."

Dipper laughed a little bit weakly. "I..Didn't do anything--" He said softly, blinking slow and flinching a bit as Bill touched his ear. he bit his lip and started trembling a bit. "Two s-seconds in and I-I already have a sword in my side.." He breathed, blinking slow and letting his eyes nervously flutter shut.

Bill felt a tinge of hurt spike in his chest at the other boy's reaction, but immediately dismissed it as nothing. "But you were there, weren't you? A part of the crew.." he all but whispered, swallowing slow. "I think that's a sight to behold in itself."

 Dipper glanced down at his hand and swallowed a bit brokenly before shaking his head loosely. he hiccuped a bit before groaning. "How long have I been out..?" He rasped gently, wanting something to talk about other than how he didn't understand Bill's actions.

Bill leaned himself back, pressing his hand into his lap and breathing out, while his free hand reached to grab his book again. "Roughly two hours." Remarking quietly, the Captain tapped his bare foot lightly against the boards of the floor while he tuned slowly into the sound of the grandfather clock.

"Oh.." Dipper breathed, lowering his eyes. He bit his lip and kneaded it in between his teeth for a moment, laying quite still. He was exhausted. Exhausted from screaming and thirsty and tired and confused and homesick. His eyes began to well up and he closed them to prevent any tears from falling. The boy exhaled slow before opening his eyes and glancing to Bill. "I don't understand you..." He breathed quietly.

As he turned the held page on his book slowly, Bill graced his fingers along a black and white illustration of the rain forest as he listened to the other man's forced breaths, soon tipping his head down and narrowing his eye, squinting and holding the book closer to his face. "There's many pieces to understand." The man replied dully, reaching back to grab his spectacles, and lift them over above his face, so he could better read the article. "That's something I hear more often than not spill from the tongues of my crew companions."

Dipper tried to wet his pallet and he laughed a bit weakly. "I'm in your bed again.." He observed, glancing around a bit tiredly, starting to doze off again. It suddenly became aware to him that Blackburn and Chipper had saved his life. "Are..we docking...? For the repairs..?" He rasped, trying hard to stay awake, and trying even harder not to wish Bill was holding him. You were just lonely..

"Probably soon, but it may take a few days or so.." The Captain tapped his foot just a tad, closing his eyes slowly and inhaling through his nose, now gazing up to the other's bare abdomen, causing his stomach to coil just enough to make him readjust. "Do you need anything? Booze? Something to calm your nerves?" Bill then added, before tossing the pages lazily in his book. 

"I'm okay for now, I'm f-fairly sure that...I couldn't drink alcohol right now even if I wanted to.." Dipper breathed with a bit of a weak laugh, taking a deep breath and wincing a bit as he lowered his eyes.  


"You ought to stay awake, though! We need to stitch up your side before you can sleep again. I was waiting off on telling the men, but I can get them in a moment, now that you're up."

"Oh joy..I'm excited for _that_." The navigator murmured sarcastically.

"You're clearly in a lot of pain...You'd better stay hydrated anyway." The man remarked with a quirked frown, soon pushing up and away from his chair with a slow sigh, now glancing around his room for an alcohol tankard, before grabbing up an old one from his dresser top. Bill blew the dust away, and shifted past in order to kneel by one of the few barrels, uncorking the thing for just a few moments, and pouring fresh water only a quarter of the way into the jug. "Would you like to hear a story, Dipper?" The Captain spoke in a silvery tone, plugging the cork back in and raising himself up with a smile, now walking back to the bed, and handing Dipper his water.

Dipper weakly took the water with his good hand and rested it on his abdomen, hand trembling a bit as he held it. "A story..? Sure.." He breathed a bit nervously, lifting his head and taking a sip of the water, lowering it with a sigh as he felt the tepid liquid grace his esophagus. "What about?" He wheezed, locks falling in his face.

Inhaling, the Captain's footsteps faltered to around the bed, and circled around until gracing the other side, sitting a few feet from Dipper before speaking. "About whatever you'd like." Bill began, adjusting his weight with an intake of breath. "My mind perceives differently from your's, so whatever I say will mean whatever you would like it to in your mind. Just try not to dwell!" The blonde replied with a catty smirk, all before propping his feet up, and adjusting back in order to stare up to the ceiling of his bed, and simply process the images in his mind. 

"The story of a young child, who decided at a small age that he wanted to live up on that big ball of light in the sky, thinking it had all of the loot and sweets as far as the eye could see.." the man began slowly, closing his eyes as he began to speak. "Each night, the child would stow away and sit outside, making sure to never step on top of the shining puddles where the moon reflected. As he sat down onto the dirt, each time he would close his eyes and count to three. And after opening them, he would smile at the sight of three rocks around himself, believing that the moon sent them down for him. Almost like tokens, that he'd collect up until he finally visited the moon..." the Captain then adjusted quietly, shifting his fingers carefully over his shirt as he waited to continue.  Dipper listened patiently to Bill's voice, letting the silky sound move through him as he exhaled slow, trying not to take too deep breaths, for they made his chest hurt and his stomach ache. So he sat still, too afraid to move, making a soft grunt every now and then when despite it all, pain still surged and pulsed through him, head aching painfully. Every now and then he'd take a sip of the water until he shakily placed it on the side table, inhaling softly as his muscles relaxed. He blinked slow and looked up at Bill, wishing he could turn on his side. Miserable, he swallowed, gazing up at the pretty sight above him, wondering how Bill went from threatening to kill him to telling kind tales at his bedside. 

"And then..?" He rasped softly.

"Each morning when he would wake up, he would simply do his chores and do as he was told by the people in his village, only to return to an empty house hours later that evening. The chairs turned over, kitchen dusty and left barren.. So, as the moonlight poured into his window, he would begin talking to it, asking questions about how her light was his only company." The man inhaled, pressing his feet into the softness of the bed. "After days and days, weeks, near months of asking, the boy finally thought that he heard a response. In his dreams that night, as the milky light flushed over his face from the moon above, he dreamed of a beautiful woman on a barren land, though, she was surrounded by all kinds of flora and some strange breeds of fauna." The Captain paused, laughing out lightly. "She wore a gown made of white silk and gold strings, bought together and threaded into place with all of the lines of the constellations... except for one."

Dipper had closed his eyes, trying hard not to doze off again as he listened intently to Bill's words, the story enveloping his mind and unfolding behind his eyelids. His breathing was finally becoming steady, and his chest rose and fell with ease as he decided not to focus on the pain, and instead focus on Bill's gorgeous voice. He opened his eyes and watched the man when he broke. "Which one..?"

 

 

 

"She promised the child that she saved the strings together on the drinking gourd, so that he could always find his way back home when he was lost." Bill began, splaying his fingers on the intricacies of the bed cover with a small smile, his eyes slowly fluttering open in the mid morning sun. "And from the dipper, she would store all of the good things in the world. If you followed it, followed the North star all the way forward, you'd find home. Where all of the good things connected together.." he then exhaled, blinking a bit rapidly. "From that moment on, the child disregarded his wish to visit the moon, and held off on it until he finally came home." Bill then turned his head over to the other, clasping his own hands together slow. "Until this day, he's still collected the rocks. And still waited to find home, but only with the help of his navigator."

Laughing lightly, the Captain then patted the boy's shoulder, and shifted to begin standing up. "Remember how you promised me you wouldn't fall asleep?"

Dipper's heart instantly began to beat a bit faster at the Captain's touch and he sighed out a bit. "I'm not asleep.." He murmured as his eyes fluttered shut. "See?" He opened one eye. The boy swallowed a bit nervously before he closed both eyes. "And what stopped him? You said..." He took a deep breath. "Until now..?" Dipper's eyes rolled open slowly.

"The rest is for you to put together, Pine Tree." The man remarked, adjusting in his bed slowly and laying himself down with a slow sigh of the pent up energy. His limbs felt entirely sore, but it wasn't anything that he wasn't used to before. "Some things may require stopping, but when you truly desire something, a part of you never stops, does it?"

"And did he..truly desire the moon?" Dipper asked softly, gazing over Bill's golden eye and trying not to stare at the wound. He sighed out softly and licked his lips and desperately wanted to adjust, wanted someone's hands on him.

"More than anything in the world...but he also desired to find out where the ursa major would lead him." Whispering out lightly, the blonde man reached a hand to hesitantly pet back Dipper's bangs, a bit shakily at that. His voice seemed to be more tolerable now, at that. Less obnoxiously loud and more of a soothing worry, in order to attempt to lull Dipper further into calamity. "Even if it took him all the way around the seas."

"Is this a metaphor?" Dipper asked with a soft smile, finally relaxing around Bill's touch, as he knew it was kind right now. He licked his lips and leaned a bit into his touch, making a bit of a soft whimper as the movement made his bruises ache. He chuckled softly.

"It's whatever you want, kid." The Captain replied with a quirked brow, while he pressed his thumbs carefully over the birthmark peaking beneath Dipper's curled and messy locks, brushing against it as light as a feather. Soon, his eyelids lowered considerably, falling shut as his arm draped over and began tracing lightly throughout Dipper's hair.

"I really am going to fall asleep if you start doing that." Dipper replied with his smile still present, ignoring Bill's comment for now. He was too tired to overthink. "I guess we'd better get this over with.." He grunted and turned his head a bit, adjusting and lifting his hips just to adjust before quietly crying out and lowering back down. "Bad idea. Bad, bad bad idea.." He breathed wheezily.

Bill met his one brow with the other, looking to Dipper with an expression of worry and distaste. "The more relaxed you are, the easier it'll go. Now sit still." He whispered out, slipping his fingers away and beginning to shimmy from the bed, before hopping back onto the wood floor as he began his way around the room again, spying around for the tray he had been left with.

"Are you going to do it..?" Dipper asked softly, biting his lip and relaxing again. He lifted his good hand to push bangs out of his eyes and he swallowed a bit nervously. He took deep breaths, needing to focus and having quite a hard time trusting the man. He licked his lips and tried to take deep breaths as panic started to well up in him.

"While it'd be convenient for me, you'd want to be off this ship more than you'd want me touching your wounds. So the logical answer is no!" He bounced up, piping out an 'ah!' As he finally found the tray, lifting the rusty thing and tossing it onto the desk with a clang of metal. "I'll be back in a bit."

 

 

 

"You make a fair point.." Dipper murmured, swallowing and chuckling before he winced and took a deep breath. Why'd this happen... Why was any of this happening..? Would Bill have let him leave at the beginning if he wanted to? Or was he doomed as soon as he stepped onto the ship?

Dipper closed his eyes, as he was overthinking and it was tiring him out.

It took a bit of walking about to finally find the man with the most medical experience, a quiet old British man that they had kidnapped and promised to share their riches with, whom was downing a small swig of grog, before Bill tapped at his salt and pepper head a bit roughly. "Your assistance is needed up in my cabin, sir." 

Without a word, the man nodded slow, and stood himself up, following the Captain up to his quarters. As they had finally settled down, Bill hummed beneath his breath and sat back in his chair, eyeing the wound while it was prepped, few old bottles and knives of sorts, as well as cloth and some yarn and thread, all settled in a large black box. It was taking a bit fast to fix the vast gash, considering the man's quick hands, but he still had to go a bit slow in order to be tender with the boy's skin.  


When Dipper opened his eyes again, he was being woken up by a shorter man, who was a bid pudgy, and missing a tooth or two. He blinked at him as they engaged in a soft conversation, Dipper tipping his eyes back so he wouldn't have to watch his skin get sewn into. It hurt like ever loving hell, and his hands were clenched into the sheets, teeth clenched and sweat rolling down his cheeks as he trembled out at feeling is skin pull with the thread. They were hardly half way done.

"Need to bite something?" Bill soon piped, quirking a brow at the other's screwed expression.

"Your fuckin ass!" Dipper strangled out before sucking in a sharp breath. "S-sorry- yes- please- shit-!" the man was trying his hardest not to cry out but it was getting harder and harder the closer to the wound he got. And it wasn't quite that stitches was hurting this bad, it was that Dipper was fairly sure that he had several broken ribs and the convulsing his muscles were granting him with was not kind to these bones. 

The poor boy's knuckles were white as ivory and felt as if they'd snap off at any moment he was clutching them so tightly. "Hhah--!" He bit his lip and sunk his teeth into it. It was a shame they didn't have any ice..

"Gladly!" The Captain sang out, standing up fast, and hooking his thumb onto his belt loop, just to scare the boy. Though he soon snickered and dropped his hand while walking away towards the grand dresser, pulling open the second drawer. Humming out, he then removed his dagger and began ripping off the sleeve from a shirt, before carrying it with him back to the bed, and pressing it against Dipper's lips. "Open wide."

"You b-bastar-ah!-bastard." Dipper spat out weakly before complying and shutting his eyes tight when Bill shoved the cloth in between his teeth. He clamped down his jaw instantly, tight as a bear trap.

Bill gave a half-assed pat to the man's shoulder, before stepping backwards slowly into his chair, sitting down and crossing his legs in amusement. "He's pretty feisty!" The Captain proclaimed, gazing to the man, assuming the role of the medic, who was about three fifths of the way done. The man nodded with a breathy laugh, before Bill gazed up again to Dipper's poor form. "But doing considerably well, given how big that is."

 

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, as he was currently sort of gagged, but not a moment later his eyes were closed and he was shaking again, exhaling and inhaling fast and heavy through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut. Breathe through it, breathe through it, it'll be over soon it'll be over soon it'll be over soon. Dipper closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else, the sound of Bill's voice, the sound of his earrings, the soft touch of the man's free hand on his hip, the sound of the creaking wood, anything to help distract from the pain, was his life line.

"Why don't you sing one of your songs, Captain?" The quiet Brit piped up hopefully, as he proceeded his stitches through the bloodied flesh, watching as it pearled with more blood after each stab of the needle.

"He's not a bab, I'm sure he'll live just fine!" The Captain remarked, now crossing his arms and leaning back slowly in the chair. "Later might suit the song more, good sir. Less hectic and bloody, less threatening to strain himself to hear. But his speaking voice was generally intolerable, considering how boisterous it often was.

 

At this point Dipper was seeing stars behind his eyelids as he focused ever so intently on the conversation that the two were having. He made soft noises, slight whimpers echoing through the fabric between his teeth as his eyebrows quivered and sweat rolled down his forehead. _This itself is gonna kill me!_ One of Dipper's eyes fluttered open as his hazy sight carried over to the Captain, nervously meeting his eyes in a sort of silent plea, his eyes smiling weakly as the shut tight again with a curse spat through silk.

Bill's eye would grace slowly along Dipper's poor form, as he listened intently to his whimpers and croons of agony, goodness did they sound sweet to his ears, but a tinge of sympathy still boiled up in his gut. There were only a few stitches left, thankfully. "Yeesh.." muttering beneath his breath in a silent disapproval to what he was about to do, Bill rocked a bit anxiously with his feet, all before pressing forward slow, and reaching his hand to place firmly on Dipper's shoulder. "It's nearly over, aye? Keep your eye on me. On me, kid." The Captain spoke, stern but calming, before a smile formed over his lips. "Good. Just keep looking over me! You're strong, alright?"

Dipper furrowed his brows as his eyes cracked open, glancing up at Bill, his vision hazy as he saw double.  _O_ _h great, two a' ya.._ He thought to himself, biting down a bit harder as he listened to Bill's voice, staring deep into his eye before it began to feel awkward and he gazed up and down his form, settling on his arm and then back up to his jaw, his eyes starting to hazily droop and open.

A golden eye peered down through thick dark brown lashes, his mouth curled into a serious gaze as he pressed his fingers on, and soon began to stare over a few of Dipper's features, all the while the man was preparing the finishing stitches on his hip.

"Hasn't even shed a tear yet." The Captain spoke proudly, while the man on his knees pulled up a pair of scissors, and snipped the end of the bloodied string, dropping his needle before looping the fibers together into a special knot. He then reached down to his box in order to grab a bottle of alcohol, reaching to pour it and watch as the blood flowed down.

"Sit up, now." The Brit spoke feebly, placing the cork back onto the bottle, and placing all of his things away, except for the bandage. Bill took note in how hard this was going to be, and he began to prop his firm hands beneath Dipper's bare back, pushing up slow and gentle. "There we go, atta boy.. yep- no- okay. Yep! There we go!" The Captain remarked, holding him up carefully as the he began to wrap his wound, stretching the fabric around his abdomen, then back again.

Dipper was unaware of the fact that he was practically clutching Bill's waistcoat in his meek fingers, spitting out the fabric to his side, he gasped out and shook, taking deep breaths as the gauze was wrapped around his torso. "Sh..shit.." He laughed out weakly, leaning his head back and staring at the headboard. He swallowed, mouth watering with more copper as he started to be able to see again, though he was aching, every bruise and muscle in his body more tired than they already were. "Hhah.." When he was laid gently back down, he thought he might sob of joy.   


"Thank you for your service!" Bill called back cheekily, as the man raised his baggage, and began on his way. "Stay off of that, and do your best to treat it. Find me if something.. happens."

He waved off, before leaving through Bill's door in a fast click, keeping the boys together in the warm room as Bill began lowering the boy down onto his pile of pillows, watching his hair bloom out against the fabric. "Care for a meal now? A song? Would you like to be left alone?" The Captain then remarked, reaching down to unbutton the top of his waistcoat, then, to the bottom of it. He felt as though he may over heat.

Dipper panted hard when the process was finished, his chest heaving and his throat raw, lips and tongue dry ad he laid in the bed, too exhausted to sleep. He could hardly breathe at all, and yet that was all he was doing. "I...I uh.. I don't..know.." He rasped, eyes fluttering open and shut as he tried to remain awake. "D-Do as you please, I bet I could..." Deep breaths, deep breaths. "Hardly stomach anything right now." He chuckled weakly, holding almost still as a statue as his head tilted to the side. "Bi-...Captain..Why am I here..? In your-.. Cabin? Do you tend all wounds here?" He asked softly, lowering his eyes as they glazed over a bit, though he was still awake.

The Captain tipped his head from side to side slow at the tap of his own feet, walking around to the shelves of his room in order to stare over a small saga of books. As he did this, he whistled quietly, stripping himself of the waistcoat and tossing it onto the bed, listening to Dipper's meek inquiry. "Well, it's the most convenient while we're in a war zone. Safest.. at that." He then continued slowly, watching the floor boards as they passed him by with each foot step towards the bed. "Though-" he sat slowly, sighing out, "I may just stay here."   


"I guess we won then.." Dipper replied, clearing his throat and swallowing a bit tiredly as he struggled to make his vision straight. He chuckled a bit. "I'm..sad I missed the action.. Though I might have been right in it." He added with a soft, weak smile.

"It was more like an uneven forfeit." The Captain remarked, adjusting to kick off his boots once again, and resting down onto the bed with a slow exhale of warm breath. "I bet you a piece of eight that my ass will be strung up by the crew, they're probably pissed at me." Bill began through a laugh, squeezing his eyes closed. "Rightfully so, though! I did do something completely out of the blue!"

"Why would they do that?" Dipper asked quietly, blinking slow, not quite getting what Bill was playing at. He tried to lift an arm to scratch at his nose before dropping it and deciding not to, as his shoulders ached like hell.

Bill shrugged slow, crossing his legs and staring up as he reached behind his head to untie his eyepatch again, feeling the leather strands fall over his fingers, and loosen in his hand. "I'll admit, I did act recklessly. But they deserved it, anyway! Who wouldn't want their enemy's ship to burn? Or.. implode?" He then continued, pulling the eye patch down to his lap, while his other hand splayed over his soft and clothed chest. The fabric curled beneath his touch, and each breath that the Captain managed was a bit quiet; it almost roused a feeling of helplessness, but for him to get any physical affection was a lost cause in itself. Especially while they were on sea.

"I see..." Dipper mumbled, turning his head away and swallowing. He stared at the back wall, at the red ensign with knifes and dirt and blood all over it. He began to feel a bit sick, but pushed it out as he glanced back at Bill. "Do you hate the British?" He asked quietly, gazing up at him.

Bill's head tipped slowly to the side at the question, with a lowered eyelid while he ran his hand against his jaw in thought, feeling over some of the stubble, and the scruff at his chin. As he mocked deep thought, the Captain felt feathers and beads fall slow onto his scarred hand from his earring, draping down onto his cheek. 

"I can't say that I'm perfectly fond of them! They're brutish, obsequious, and overall fly-by-night.. _creatures!_ I can't bare to see them even act in a tolerable light, I mean, look at how much they've fucked over each place on earth." The Captain turned, rolling his eye a bit. "Do tell me how massively they've stormed their terrible and whopping hierarchy in the faces of colonists."

"They.. never really do much. Other than the men terrorize the bars and the women. Which I guess isn't any good. But during the war with France they.." Dipper paused to take a deep breath, wincing a bit. "New York was mostly used as a supplier for the..the uh... navy.." the boy cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. "But because of that.. there are a lot more..Germans now. And they certainly cause a ruckus." Dipper sniffed, staring at the ceiling.

Bill listened intently to what the man had to say, breathing out lowly in a response to the words as the boy beside him rasped. Soon enough, the Captain raised himself up from the bed with a quiet grunt, now shifting back onto his feet and walking around to the bedside again, examining Dipper as he did so. Once finally stood in front of a small dresser, the blonde man reached to handle a half empty glass tankard in his left hand. In his right, he began gently shifting it beneath the man's bare shoulder, edging him up a bit shakily. "C'mon, kid." He replied, now lightly pushing the other forward in order to sit between the space of his body, the pillows, and the headboard. "Use me as a support."

Dipper grunted and yelped out as he was pushed upward, the sound similar to that of a puppy having it's foot stepped on. "I-is that the best idea..?" Dipper rasped out, his entire torso igniting in pain again as he started to tremble, glancing back at Bill nervously, face contorted in pain.

Bill pressed his lips in a thin line at the sound, and nearly felt his heart strings pluck. Nearly. "Only temporarily, while you get some of this water down. Drink up and relax while I'm still showing my sympathy outwardly." The Captain spoke, reaching to gently grab a pillow, and place it on his abdomen.

Dipper swallowed and exhaled shakily before nodding and gently taking the glass tankard from Bill, holding it a bit weakly and leaning back against the man's chest, his cheeks instantly heating up as he tipped his head back with the bottle, guzzling the water down before he made a soft, satisfied noise and lowered the bottle into his lap, sighing out, trying to breathe through his pulsing wounds.

Bill adjusted his head back against the carved wood bow of his bed's board, taking in Dipper's weight on his body, and trying not to shiver at the feeling. The blonde man lightly rested his hand onto Dipper's head, threading through his locks, pushing away few small wood chips from the auburn strands. "Would you like another story to help you rest? I say it'd be a pretty great idea." The man remarked in a silvery tone.

"Sure.. Why not.." Dipper replied with a quirked eyebrow, hazily leaning into Bill's touch, a soft feeling welling up and churning in his stomach as he placed the tankard on the bedside table. His throat felt warm and sore as he closed his eyes.

Bill kept all of his movements indistinct and faint against Dipper's body, or at least he was trying. Trying to be careful with his hair and his form, it all seemed difficult... A short intake of air rose the Captain's chest, and he helped settle Dipper down gently, listening to the boy's noises and watching his face to make sure he wasn't moving him wrong. Bill picked up the book he had been reading off the side table, beginning to quietly read out loud, in a hushed voice, contrasting to his normal loud tone.  


Dipper listened intently to the voice, feeling a bit dazed and slightly feverish. He made soft noises, though he wasn't aware of it, as he quickly started to doze off with parted lips.

Continuing on, the Captain held carefully onto the book in his scarred hands as his voice traveled. It was quiet and low, flowing throughout the vast room in an almost serene manner. As if his bedroom was the only occupied place upon the ship. As if they were the only men out at sea. That, or the man could dream..

 

Bill's breath began to trail, his eyelid lowering slow as his voice began to trail into a tired drawl, then finally to a soft and breathy hum. His injury had never quite ceased, and occasionally caused for headaches, granting him a reminder each and every time he'd reach up a hand to run through his hair. He would get Parley back for that soon enough...


	18. Dust

Around fifteen or so minutes into his rest, Bill had pried himself away from the slumbering boy, and proceeded off in order to dress himself appropriately for the day that lay ahead. He gathered up his vest, popping the buttons together with slow hands, before retrieving his coat and doing the same with that, down to his pelvis. Once settled down, the Captain rested his body on the vast window seat of stain glass and torn blue velvet while he laced up his black boots, leaving them in lazy bows as the light of orange and yellow flooded in over him, melting together with the mid-morning sun like an array of gold. As the sun furthered itself down the horizon, his bedroom grew more mystical in the light of the window, causing dust particles to give the appearance of glittering gold throughout the quiet air. Though the majesties of unidentified jars from across the land, flakes of magical hummingbird wings pressed in bottles and many jars laced down with thick twine all seemed to shine against the wall, against the large mirror and each pile of mysterious things, still having yet to be darted down and figured out in his vast book of notes.

Though, the dullest treasure of them all was no where to be found. Hours had passed, and the Captain took a quick escape in bringing some broth and biscuits up to his cabin, along with a note scrawled in messy black cursive on a worn paper, feeling like fabric in texture.

The Captain spent a majority of the evening taking on navigation duty, with his eyes sworn out against the sea, and his head occasionally peered down towards the compass in front of the vast wheel. Many ship mates had scolded him, for the fact that he did something only an imbecile would do.

"We only gained about half of their goods, only for you to blow up the rest! We easily just could've killed them off-" a crew member piped, before Parley stepped in with a scowl, staring even-eyed to the Captain. Bill stood immobile, only raising his eyebrow and staring away from the man, trying to gaze over the sea in a fake interest. From behind them, Chipper could be heard cursing out and trying to defend the man's crazy idea, knowing just how urgent the situation had been.

"So you have the idea that there aren't plenty more ships after us? We've got opportunities, and we'll be docking in the nearest island chain in less than two days- according to what I put down." He then jutted his boot forward to Parley's shin, seeing as his hands were busy elsewhere. "So shut up, and take your ass back to your job, and keep your fat complaints to yourself, because I could care less in how sad that turn of events made you. The day hasn't turned in yet, and you've still got repairs to place all over this vessel. Now get the fuck to it, before I have to go off on a tangent about another one of your bombastic complaints. And don't _make_ me ask for any favors this early into our escapade." 

"Aye, Captain!" The crew remarked, loud and obedient before they grouped away in a fit of scowls, like a bunch of children. If Bill had to deal with one more child on board the ship, he was gladly going to tie them to the end of the ship and drag them across the Atlantic.

Meanwhile, Dipper awoke, his eyelids fluttering slowly as he hauled himself to consciousness. He sighed out slowly, his tongue dry yet again and his arms extremely shaky and weak. His side was burning, and he assumed that was what was jolting him awake with quite the rude noise. He swallowed out slowly as his beautiful brown eyes started to adjust to the setting sunlight, and he glanced back, remembering yesterdays events. It suddenly occurred to him that Bill had read stories until he had fallen asleep. The boy struggled for a moment before he sat up with a long, low moan. He covered his face with his good hand as his ears began to feel slightly warm. He tried to ignore how he remembered how nice the Captain's voice sounded when he wasn't being obnoxiously loud. 

Dipper glanced down tiredly at the faint smell of food; noticing the rolls and soup. His stomach grumbled and he licked his lips before sighing out and glancing down at the paper. He turned, using his left hand to pick it up while his right supported his weight, his arms trembling furiously.

_'It may be cold, possibly inedible, but I want you to eat it all. Keep off of your side, unless you favor ripping yourself open and spilling more of your guts onto my bed, that of which I don't want to engage in gathering together! I will be in my office by sun down, so yell for me if you need. Chances are low of me taking the time to answer. Don't reach into the recesses of your mind, or think about the inevitable. I feel as though fear is another plot that drives men further to their demise... Never get too far into your brain if you don't fear reality! I'll always be here to break a few skulls for both my benefit, and whomever is in my own thoughts. Dearest regards, Captain William Cipher.'  
_

Followed by his name, Bill's signature had an intricacy of lines that seemed to match together his personality. Flowing but sharp, and followed by a scrawled out image of an eye, covered with ink spots in the obvious rush of penmanship.

His chestnut eyes gazed over the ink, reading the message and blinking slow as he set it down, cheeks turning a bit bright.

Dipper settled on that before sighing and ignoring the tingling feeling settling into his stomach as he picked up the biscuit and chewed quietly on it, though he did scarf it down quite fast before picking up the broth and feeling that the liquid wasn't super hot, but was still slightly warm, and he swallowed out, sighing before he tipped the thing up to his lips and downed all of it in one swig, feeling a bit sick after he let the bowl thump back onto the bedside table, his body falling to the bed soon after, feeling full but uncomfortable.

He wondered idly where Bill had gone, and then banished the idea, curious as to why he cared.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

It took hours for the Captain to finally clear each thought lingering up about the brunette boy currently in his bunker, and each time his eye would grace the moon, Bill would feel the same familiar nostalgia that he always had. Feeling as the ocean mist finally began to cool down their vessel, and as the sun began to splay against the horizon of land in a sheet of soft light, periwinkle skies and orange lights filling up the space of the sea and streaming throughout the waves like ribbons of light, making it shimmer against the Partem Mente in a rainbow effect. It was his time to turn in for the night, at the least. Captain Cipher began whistling a light song as multiple lanterns or stray wax candles stuck to the ship were lit up in flickering beams, along with few torches all lining along their vessel and making it glow. Though it was impractical and messy, the Captain preferred some extra light, and brought comfort to his being. He enjoyed pretty things, though nothing in life was truly pure or aligned as it should be. So, respectably, neither was his ship.

"Small meal today?" Bill remarked in an inquisitive tone, spying over a wide pot of lobster bisque, and few plates with chicken legs, as well as a plate of salmagundi, with odds and ends splayed against the metal pan like a mish mash of flavors.

"Right you are, sir." His crew mate began, bowing back a bit in the candle-filled room, as Bill stepped with the creak of the ship in order to stare over the bounty. Whistling out, the blonde man reached down beside a tall white candle stick to raise a full tankard of wine up to his lips, drinking down the entire thing in fast gulps, before setting it back down and gasping out with pleasure.

"Help me get these to my cabin," he began, waving his hand and reaching down to hoist up one of the many large plates, an excited grin over his lips as the wine settled in his gut.

Dipper's eyes flew open when he heard the sound of a door being kicked open and the sound of metal and glass sliding against each other. He began to panic, only to realize Bill was stumbling into the room with a large plate of food in each hand, at least two more on each arm. Dipper raised an eyebrow and laughed out a bit weakly as he started to sit up, blanket falling down his torso and exposing his bandages and bruises as he watched the other man place more food onto the little table. Bill stepped in fast, kicking the door open with a crooked hat and armfulls of plates, while the man behind himself brought in the bowl of lobster bisque. Whistling out the same tune from before, Bill then placed his plates and trays down in a clatter on his bedside shelf, a proud smile over his face, watching as the bowl of soup was placed beside the many plates. 

"That's a lot of food for one person." Dipper remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

 "Two people, actually!" Bill tipped his hat softly, arching forward with a raised brow, a malicious and playful smile. 

"Two..?" Dipper asked, squinting and tipping his head as he glanced back at the other man, still not quite getting it, pain and dazed sleepiness keeping him from quite putting two and two together. He lifted his bandaged hand to his mouth and yawned, cheeks a bit pink from being in the warm cabin all night.

"Yes! I'm on a date with this perfect man here!" Bill replied sarcastically, reaching to grab his crew mate's ass, before dropping his arms and his expression, raising his eyebrow and walking up to Dipper with a pretentious scoff. "No, it's because I wanted to eat in the cabin today. Now fuck off." He then spoke up, shifting his body and sitting down in his desk chair, waving off as the other crew mate nodded to his order, closing the door fast. Dipper quirked an eyebrow at the statement and especially at the hug, opening his lips to reply, only to nod a bit fast at Bill's second statement, causing his head to ache a bit. He glanced back at the other man once more before sighing out and watching Bill sit in the chair near his bed, eyes still a little bit droopy as he lifted a hand to slide through his hair.

"Specifically with you, because you've hardly held your body weight in food since you got those injuries." The Captain remarked lowly, leaning down to Dipper close as he spoke. Though he soon bounced back, smiling and clasping his palms together in an enthralled motion. "So! Ever tried lobster bisque? Salmagundi?" The blonde man began, reaching over in order to lift an old metal spoon, and slip it into the thick soup. He thought that he may as well be courteous enough to bring silverware, considering what Dipper was probably used to.

"Not really, no.." Dipper laughed out as his hand dropped into his lap, turning a bit so that he could face Bill better. He swallowed a bit awkwardly before glancing down. "That's strangely fancy for a pirate ship.. Then again, you're the Captain.." Dipper laughed at himself, blinking slow, wondering why the captain was acting this way around him after threatening him several times. He cleared his throat softly before speaking. "You...When I woke up, right before I blacked out.. You looked really worried..Why was that?"

"Ever had king crab?" The captain cut off with a toothy smile, as he then raised his brow in amusement, lifting the soup spoon and waiting as it dripped down. "I enjoy the fineries before they spoil, so be lucky that you get real food right now. But don't tell the other's, or else they'll have it out for you! And I'll have a mile long line to my cabin for trying to recommence!" He spat out, leaning to press the spoon to Dipper's lips, soon furrowing his brows slowly at the question, and pressing his lips into a thin line. After a short pause, his hand pulling the spoon from the brunette's lips, Bill reached to press it back into the soup with another dodgy question. "How did you rest?"

Dipper's cheeks turned bright pink as the metal slipped in between his lips and he swallowed down the soup fast. "I-I can feed myself!" He called shakily before sighing out. "I slept fine... Despite some pain and uncomfort...I fell asleep really easy somehow." Dipper shrugged and blinked up at the captain.

Bill tried to suppress a laugh, but failed at the other's protest of him being that tender and intimate.

"A man can try!" The Captain remarked, before reaching his hand down to grip at an old silver fork, raising it to pierce through a random assortment of things in the chef's salad, before raising a bunch of cut palm's heart, artichoke, and fish to his lips, biting down and chewing as he listened to what the navigator had to say. Once his mouth was cleared, Bill spoke up again and cleared his throat in a gruff cough. "Glad to know that my efforts were well put."

The fact that Bill never answered his question was eating at Dipper, and he swallowed, watching the captain eat and listening to his words before dropping his head and groaning, glancing to the side and sighing out a bit before tipping his head. "Your... efforts?" He asked, tipping his head a bit.

"Eat something, Pine Tree." The Captain piped up, tipping his fork to the brunette boy with a playful bounce feeling his own mind spin with curiosity at their banter. "Don't make me feed you more soup, or else you might pass out from all that blood going to your face." He then continued slowly, all before reaching to stab his fork through a few fruits, pushing aside the nerves beginning to override his system. "Yes? My efforts."

"Efforts..?" Dipper asked again, swallowing as he nervously picked up the spoon and held the bowl tightly in his lap, bending over it and ignoring his side as he dipped the spoon into the concoction and sipped slowly before taking the rest of the liquid into his mouth, blinking slow against the soft light of the oil lamp. Now that he wasn't freaking out, he could actually enjoy the taste of the food, licking his lips and trying not to smack them as he swallowed. It was... delicious.

"Pf.." he raised his fork with a scoff, bringing the fruits to his mouth and chewing with an interested grin, now arching over as he waved the silver just a bit. "You do seem to like how I read, kid." The captain began over the fruit, all before tipping his head and proceeding to chew in thought.

Dipper glanced up, ears turning pink again as his head felt warm. Dipper's throat went dry, dropping the fork into the soup and bringing a hand to his face, hiding behind it as he groaned. "That wasn't a dream.. wasn't it?" He whispered, mostly to himself.  


Soon swallowing, the Caribbean man rested back in his chair and crossed his ankles slow, an almost devilish, but curious smirk painted over his expression. "It was incredibly real, Dipper." He replied, reaching to the flask in his coat, before raising up the leather and unscrewing it, downing quite some of the rum inside.

 

Dipper reached forward and opened his hand. "I'm gonna need some of that." He said, grinning weakly and laughing out at himself as he reached shakily for the flask.

The Captain raised his eyebrow slow, before laughing out as he pulled the tip of the bottle away from his lips, now handing it over to Dipper, and averting his eye. God, did his stomach feel strange. It burned, and his feet felt like they were above hot coals, as if his head was whirring with an uncomfortable ache. He wasn't favorable of it, and wanted to rid of this feeling as fast as he could, before it started lurking further and itching at him. 

Dipper graciously took the flask before placing it against his lips and tipping it back, along with his head as he filled his entire mouth with the liquid before taking two swallowed of the same kind and handing the flask back to Bill with a soft noise that was akin to a burp, but much, much quieter. He took another bite of his soup, not meeting bill's eyes and using the food as an excuse to stay quiet.

Bill took the empty bottle and screwed the leather top shut, before turning his body a bit to peer over his bedroom, his hand sinking down to stuff it into his coat. The thought that he had been so drunk with sympathy and affection earlier, that he actually went through with that, was enough to make Bill just a bit sick. "So.." he then began, staring over his fork in interest, lips pressed in a thin frown.

"So." Dipper replied, the tension high and awkward. Dipper cleared his throat and shoveled more food into his mouth, swallowing fast and eating a bit earnestly. He didn't know what to do with the situation, and figured this would keep him from talking.

Bill cleared his throat soon after, feeling uncomfortably fidgety as well. He had common sense and a short patience. So having himself dance around subjects with another man was enough to twist his gut in annoyance at how it would only further waste away the seconds ticking in his closed pocket watch. After stuffing more food into his mouth, the blonde man swallowed, and finally spoke to cut through the tension. "What exactly happened to grant you with all of those great injuries?"

Dipper swallowed, licking some of the thick broth off his lips. "O-oh..um.." He set his spoon down once more and blinked slow, trying to remember. "I was in the weapon room.. And a cannon ball was shot not two feet away from me. The-the wood beams broke and fell on my t-torso." He didn't know why he was stuttering and he didn't quite appreciate it. He cleared his throat. "And a dagger went through my side.."

Leaning his head back slowly, the one-eyed man tapped his fork between his ringed fingers, listening as metal slid and clinked against each other. "Makes sense why you're in so much pain now.. those beams are big." He then spoke up lowly, scuffing his boots on the cabin floor, staring at his fork like it was the most special thing in the world. "Though I'm glad you're not dead.."

"That's funny." Dipper replied, shoulders bouncing a bit in a quiet laugh. He stared a the floor, reaching his good hand to grace over the darkening bruises on his arm. "Considering how many times you threatened to kill me."

"Seems as if you're still getting to know me." Bill spoke out in a feathery tone, eyeing over each metal prong of the device in his hand. "Death is a joke to me. It's a means to threaten, to raise fear and authority, and to show that I'm not willing to play and beat around the bush! Raise one wrong finger, and your neck is slit open. That's how I do business around here."

"Until I'm actually dying. And then suddenly you care." Dipper rolled his eyes, his chest aching. He swallowed a bit brokenly and lowered his eyes, taking another sip of the broth before settling the bowl back in his lap, away from his stitches. "I almost wish I had died.." He laughed weakly, hardly audible as he shrugged.

B ill soon arched over to look him in the eyes. "And do you honestly wish that, just because of my inconveniencing to you? You have family. A sister. People who love you, something that many of the people I've ever met would _**die** _ to obtain." Bill cried out, eye filled with fire as he raised a gloved hand, staring to him sternly.

Dipper flinched at the hand and began to tremble a bit furiously, staring back at Bill with wide eyes as he leaned back from the man's daunting form, his entire torso shooting up in pain. "Hah-ah-I'm-" he sputtered out, chest aching as he began to hyperventilate a bit, blinking fast with wide eyes, watering. "Ah- I-I didn't mean to-"

The captain's expression morphed soon into panic, then concern. It was already too late, he had already dug his own grave into this mess. "Pine Tree.." the captain warned, lowering his hand slowly, his pupil grazing rapidly over the boy in front of himself. "I'm saying, or, I'm trying." He inhaled, struggling evidently. "To say that... you're okay, and you're safe now. You should appreciate that. Though I'll leave if you'd like."

Dipper brought his good hand to his face when he felt a tear slip past his eye. He wiped it away and stared up at Bill with tired eyes. "R-right.." He choked out with a weak laugh. He felt extremely sick, but the captain wasn't touching him, and it was bringing him back. "I..I-I want- I want you to stay." He stuttered out nervously. "I don't want to be alone." He gently, shakily reached out his hand, placing it on the hair behind Bill's ear, and pulling back forward, shaky thumb passing over his cheek bone as he struggled to breathe evenly, feeling his head ache even more. He dropped his hand, looked down at his food, and began to eat again with trembling, weak fingers. "I'm sorry- You're right.. It's just.. New to me-- I didn't wish that.."

Bill's expression looked entirely torn, concern and worry plaguing his features as he gripped tightly to the yellow sash strung over his waist, fearing that touching the man would send him further into panic. His chest felt entirely too tight, and the sweetness rising in his throat was entirely to threatening, so he pushed it away and blinked a bit rapidly.

The words tugged far at his remaining heart strings, and the action, the touch, he felt as though he may actually sob from the welling up contact. Though his stomach growled, he felt all too sick in order to stomach the plates of food beside himself. Though, he could go for a drink. "Listen, you have no reason to be sorry." He remarked, reaching a hesitant hand  to the inside of his coat as he made weak eye contact to the navigator. "You've done nothing wrong, aye? I worry. When you say something stupid or get yourself hurt, I don't think I can handle picking up the mess... So I brood over it."

Bill couldn't help but to feel a terror dwelling in his gut at how his words blankly spilled.

He never seemed human in these scenarios, did he?


	19. Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!

"I still don't understand.." Dipper murmured after swallowing, and he looked up at Bill, and the hand raised at him, eyes wide as he flinched, as if preparing to be hit. But he continued watching the hand. He exhaled slow as he set down the spoon and reached out his good hand, gently taking Bill's in his own and placing the man's palm upon his forehead, trusting him.

Bill pressed his lips into a thin line and closed his eye, sighing through his nose with a turned head to the boy's reaction, all looking away, until he felt contact rise upon his scarred and thin fingers. Blinking a bit fast, the Captain turned his head in surprise to the injured boy. He was pressing his palm against his birthmark.

The Captain wet his lips slowly, shivering and closing his eye as the chill passed throughout him, all before opening it, and trying to form a word. Any word, really. It was stuck. He really, really needed a drink.

"S-silly.." Dipper laughed out weakly, his fingers rested on Bill's knuckles for a moment longer than he should have, and he dropped his hand back into his lap as he chuckled softly a few times, the quiet ones growing a bit louder. "How..How did I end here?" He laughed out a bit weakly. "I wanted adventure.. And I sure as hell got it.." He sighed out, glancing up at Bill, his heart thudding painfully in his ears. From fear or... Something else, he didn't know. "It's a lot more stressful then I thought it'd be."

Bill Cipher took his time away from his thoughts, before finally realizing that he had been gaping like a child. The blonde man straightened his head up, slowly brushing his fingers away, down past the side of his head, entirely on accident as he listened, before reaching to the fork in his left hand rapidly, twirling it between his fingers to keep his mind's eye focused. "Oh, but this is just scratching the surface." He remarked, his heart thumping savagely as his brow raised, voice now low and sweet. "You've never seen a siren before, have you?"

"Those exist..?" Dipper tipped his head before blinking slow, his head burning and aching from Bill's touch. His eye brightened a bit at the thought of the supernatural, and he grinned a bit before his eyes trailed back down to his bowl, which he lifted to his lips and drank the rest of so it wouldn't get cold. He licked his lips and set the bowl down on the bedside table before glancing back curiously to Bill.

"Of course they do!" The Captain replied with an excited flourish, soon pushing himself up from the chair with a spin of his coat, gesturing with his fork towards the busiest wall in his vast bedroom, towards multiple jars and papers, feathers and boxes; a true clutter. "Worse than sharks, worse than the largest white whale I've ever faced. They fill you up with song, kiss you, and make you believe that they worship your existence and love you truly. A rare thing, enough to lure any man or woman to their death." He spike, near singing, as his coat swished behind his fast movements, while he reached to begin fishing through large jars.

"Sounds familiar.." Dipper muttered and rolled his eyes before biting his lip and sighing out at the Captain's gleeful voice. Dipper laughed out loudly and watched him, head tipping to the side in curiosity, wondering what Bill was scrounging for. "Sounds like they've still got you!" He called across the room.

"What was that?" The Captain replied beneath his breath, examining a few jars with a wide eye, all before arching down and shoving a few wooden boxes aside. Soon, he leaned down to grasp at a large jar, now hoisting it up and setting it on his dresser. Inside, there was a murky mess of water, and what looked to be a curled and preserved fin, glittering in unnaturally beautiful colors. Though blackened moss had begun eating at it's edges, turning it to rot and grey. "Aha!" He claimed, now clutching the jar closely, and waltzing back towards his desk chair, to hold it in his lap. "It was one or two occasions, and it was temporary." He rolled his eye, tapping the jar carefully. "This one had the worst affect."

"So you kept a part of it?" Dipper asked, eyes still bright as he held out his hands curiously, wanting a closer look. He licked his lips and shifted his legs to a more comfortable position, his abdomen protesting. He ignored it and pressed on, fingers curling in on themselves curiously.

"I was fought to the death, so I only thought it fair to keep the souvenir in order to spite the awful creature." Bill soon replied, scooting his chair a bit closer, and holding the jar out close to Dipper's hands. "They can be very beautiful, though."

Dipper gently took the jar, his hand aching a bit as he turned it over before holding it up against the firelight, watching the gorgeous ambers shimmer through blues and greens. "She is.." Dipper responded softly, lowering the jar into his lap as he stared down at it, the fin darkening, and yet still almost glowing in the glass confinement.

"The most beautiful things do hurt the most, though." Bill replied carefully, reaching to grace his fingers along the glass carefully, sighing out. "Trust is a fickle thing, kid."

 "That's a sudden change of topic." Dipper pointed out, handing the jar back to Bill and blinking slow, though his eyes were watching Bill, and not the jar right now. "Are you saying I still shouldn't trust you..?" Dipper asked softly, head and heart hurting at the constant games.

"Well, the siren was relevant." the Captain spoke up, pushing to his feet once the jar was back in his arms, and beginning to walk silently so he could press the container back into it's rightful crevice, placing a wooden box back over it. "Not at all what I'm implying, kid. But your trust in me varies on how you perceive me as, or how I impact you. It all depends on time, truthfully!" He brushed off his hands, straightening up and beginning his way back to the chair. "Though you should never, ever, _ever_ trust sirens. They'll chew your heart and spit it out, maybe even pull your teeth from your skull, one by one."

"Oh." Was all Dipper replied, glancing to the side and laughing out a bit weakly. "I'll try to avoid them then." He replied, licking his lips.

Feeling a bit dull, the man turned in his chair, ignoring the food that sat beside them, all before reaching back over his desk, in order to grab one of his books. At his desk, he eyed over one of the many melting black candles against the wood, sighing out slowly, before tapping the book cover. "You should be getting to sleep."

Dipper sighed out slowly. "Yeah..." He murmured, tipping his head to the side. "But I'm not going to..yet.." the boy replied, shifting a little and laying back against the pillows, back resting against the headboard as he looked over at Bill.

 "Why's that?" Beginning to speak, the blonde man cocked his head slow, turning his eye downward in order to map along the contents of his desk.

"I don't want to." Dipper replied with a shrug, watching Bill intently, suddenly noticing how gorgeous the light in the room reflected off of Bill's dark skin. He swallowed and blinked slow. "N..not until..." He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah- I'm going to bed."

"Not until?" Turning his head towards the other in curiosity, Bill cocked one eyebrow up, holding his book in his hand as he propped his elbow against the table.

"Nothing." Dipper replied with a soft laugh, scooting down the bed and humming gently as he laid back down, turning on his good side and sighing out as he closed his eyes, using one hand to grab the blanket and pull it up to his chest before holding his hands close to his chest.

"'Nothing' clearly seems to be occupying your mind." The blonde man responded with a soft breath, his eyes soon trailing over towards the other man's partial profile, only dimly illuminated by the soft light of fire.

Dipper lifted up a hand and waved it around before dropping it back down onto the bed, his eyes still closed. "Mmh.." He rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. "Mmnight." He slurred.

"Pine Treeee..." the Captain complained carefully, all before tipping back in his chair thoughtfully, soon turning slow in order to pull out a drawer from his dresser. To no surprise, it was entirely messy, but sported one bottle of brandy. With a smile, the man grabbed it by the neck and quickly uncorked it, raising it to his lips.

Dipper cracked one eye open to scoff at Bill, chuckling lowly before he shook his head and sighs. "You're a child." He murmured into the sheets before closing his eye again, humming softly.

Tipping the bottle of parching liquid up, Bill swallowed quite some of it down as his boots pressed flat onto the floor, up until he set the bottle down with a rock of glass against wood. Now standing up, the Captain worked to slip away from his coat, now setting it onto his chair and popping the buttons from his worn golden waistcost. He then proceeded to loosen his white buttoned shirt, as well as his belt, whistling and turning as he went along. The shirts were the first to go, before the Captain slipped from his intricate belt. He worked to unfasten the leather and bend down, stripping it from his thigh and allowing it to drop over his high boots, before stepping out of the leather and setting it onto the chair. Now leaning himself down with exposed scars and brands, the blonde man unfastened his boots slowly, rather slowly, before kicking those off.

Now pressing himself back against his desk, the blonde man proceeded to whistle out a light tune once his pants had been entirely removed, revealing his breeches as he set them aside with his pile of clothing. Finally, of course, his bandana, now exposing his messy array of light blonde and some deep brown melting in through the roots. With a slow exhale, the man began blowing out his candles with a hand strung through the upper part of his bangs.

Dipper only sat patiently, eyes fluttering open every now and then as he watched Bill put out the candles. He sighed out a bit blissfully. Despite the pulsing of his wounds, he felt content.

The Captain would occasionally lick his fingers and pinch the flames, all in his beliefs of bad luck; up until he finally reached the bedside, and turned down the last oil lantern. The man shifted his weight slowly beneath the thick covers, biting his lip once he had felt the comforting warmth of another's body.  


 

 

Breathing out against his companion's soft skin, the blonde man delicately tucked his legs up, and began to grow drowsy from his own overwhelming emotions towards the man residing near him. Each breath, each noise, were all so precious to his very ears, and showed just how.. how human this felt.

Though he still hadn't got to the moon yet.

That night, the Captain's mind helplessly wandered away to the many lovers he had courted, to the fineries of Tortuga and the plans of where he were to go in his life. At one point, a flicker of blurry lights, and oddly enough; the scent, or more like the thought of the scent of wild flowers was rising. Filling the air with him and one other.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Dipper awoke the next morning to find a kind surprise. As his eyes lazily fluttered open, he realized that the warmth was still in his bed, and that the sun was not up yet. His side was absolutely burning, and when he adjusted, he had to bite his lip to hold back the noise that threatened to tear from his lips. 

The injured navigator sighed out before pressing back into whatever was behind him, and he slowly started to realize what-or rather _who_ \- it was. His cheeks felt warm as he swallowed nervously, trembling slightly from pain.

 

 

It took some time for the Captain to stir, but once finally up, he couldn't seem to brush aside the surprise that flooded into his now drum-beat heart. He had his arms strung carefully over Dipper, their calves only barely overlapped, and breath steadied out into the man's curls of hair.

Dipper quietly turned, making a soft noise as he finally let his eyelids flutter open, clearing his throat and wetting his pallet, he sighed out softly before his cheeks began to grow pink and he coughed, before groaning out a bit loud from the pain, taking extremely shaky sporadic breaths before he forced himself to calm, forced himself not to throw his body out of the bed.

Bill turned his head slowly downward with a light noise, his throat thick from sleep and his hands carefully combing along the other's bare chest, all the while he breathed into his hair. "Adjust, kid." Bill muttered into his deep auburn locks, pulling away just a bit, as to not hurt the other's wounds.

Dipper stuck out his tongue to slowly lick his lips, lowering his eyes before sighing out softly. The Captain was still pressed to his back, and he could hardly help his bright cheeks as he pushed off his feet to lift his hips, squeaking and whining softly as he furrowed his eyebrows, trembling as he fixed his tingling arm and laid back down, sighing out, exhausted and hurting.

Bill's eye laggedly mapped along his dark bedroom, all the while he waited patiently to tug the other man's body close to his own, soon gently caressing his form and pressing his lips tiredly to Dipper's hair. Each breath, he felt his eyelids lower more and grow his want to hold the man as they slept more.

Dipper on the other hand, couldn't sleep even if his life depended on it. It was..a dream? No, the plates.. He glanced up and noticed the metal and porcelain. He held still, breathing to hard making his wounds ache. He focused in on Bill's hands, and then instantly regretted it, every touch making him ache and burn. He took his breathing and movements slow, tried not to stir the Captain. Dipper wished he could turn around, see the man in his vulnerability. The Captain knew that Dipper didn't like his actions.. That Dipper had wanted to take out his anger on him.. But... Here they were...

The Captain had a level eye peered over each hazed intricacy of his bedroom, trying to stay open while his slow and wheezing breaths pressed against the warmth of Dipper's bare back. The feeling of skin on skin wasn't that of unfamiliar to Bill, but it was something that he longed for entirely; so he was absolutely drinking up each touch. With fingers splayed delicately along Dipper's chest, tracing over his healing branding and touching along the softness of the boy's abdomen, the Captain felt all but heavenly... though this was mostly his sleepiness talking. In this moment, he looked most vulnerable to nearly anything, the brands tracing up his own body not quite helping in the situation. He lifted his hand, gazing over the scar imbedded in the back of his hand. Something he had carved there when he was numb as a child. A simple eye, etched and scarred over after long years of healing, was complimenting his nimble and gold bound fingers. Each scar traced along his skin amazingly.

Dipper began to quietly panic as the beating of his heart became overwhelming, and he began to nervously stir, realizing slowly that he was thirsty and a bit feverish. He ignored it and startled to awkwardly wiggle out of Bill's grasp and roll off his good side. placing his feet on the floor and realizing awkwardly that he could hardly use them. Breathe through it. His heart began to beat faster and he placed his good hand on the bed, side and wound screaming and pulsing at him. The pain was almost unbearable. Almost.

Bill turned slow on his side, his brows seeming to furrow in worry as he gripped for a pillow, and nosed his face carefully into the plush fabric with his lips curled into a frown. Soon blinking his eye open laggedly to see a blur of things in front of himself, the Captain shifted his weight beneath the covers and turned his head up with a crack, sighing out at Dipper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm--I- need- it's stuffy in here..." Dipper swallowed nervously, rasping out softly as he tried to stand up before the bruises on his legs became too much. He shivered out before looking up at the Captain, heart thudding painfully in his chest. He stood up straight, using all of his willpower and exhaling slow as he lowered his eyes and started to stumble towards the desk, giving one last excruciatingly painful hop over to the table and using it to support himself against his abdomen as he grabbed a flask resting on the cherrywood, bringing it up and unscrewing it awkwardly before taking it to his lips and exhaling slow before taking several large gulps before putting the lid back on and dropping it against the desk with a loud clatter, trembling furiously as his face contorted in pain, his forearms pressed against the wood as he trembled.  


Bill pushed himself up on his elbows slow, sighing out in agitation as he then began his way off of the bed, stepping off and walking over in order to grab Dipper's shoulders, and turn him to slowly push the other back towards their bed. "Sit. Sleep. You're hurt and I'm worried, so sleep." He raised a finger to the other's lips before he could peep. "Sh."

Dipper groaned and licked his lips, shivering at the taste of rum and sighing out and trying not to whimper as Bill pushed him a bit faster than he was capable. He stumbled on his foot and teetered forward towards the bed, sticking his hands out fast on instinct and fearing the impact.

The Captain lightly set the crew member down onto the sheets, before tossing the sheets back over him in a half-assed manner. Soon enough, the blonde man had climbed around the bed, and flopped himself back down, yawning out and scratching his bare hip rather slowly, before tossing his arm down and narrowing his good eye.

"H-how did you sleep..?" Dipper asked softly, turning his head to Bill and sighing out slow, his eyes drooping as the alcohol started to take affect, numbing his system and making him woozy for a moment. He lowered his eyes and they blinked slow, not meeting Bill's gaze.  


"Moderately enough." the blonde man replied quietly, turning his head to the ceiling slow and adjusting his legs beneath the sheets, with his golden locks splayed out along the pillows in curls of light blonde. "I'm guessing your pain wasn't too friendly to you either."

Dipper laughed weakly and looked back up to the wood ceiling of the bed. "Not really, no.." He murmured, sniffing and wincing. He coughed and practically started crying as seering pain shot up his chest like daggers. He laughed quietly again.

"I smell a liar.." the Captain whispered slowly, tugging the confinement of his covers up above his chest like a protective veil, before he finally turned to stare over Dipper with his good eye. "Can't think of anything by my name that I could get for you to help, if you're doing fine and dandy."

"I'll live." Dipper replied, turning his head and letting himself face Bill. He sighed out slowly before blinking at the same pace, beautiful doe eyes tired but still bright. He smiled with his eyes as some of his hair fell into his face.

"I should hope that you will," the man began, sighing out slow and shifting to face the brunette entirely, "because that'd be devastating if you didn't." With his half lidded amber eye, the Captain grew a slow smile over his features, tugging a pillow close to press his cheek to.

Dipper swallowed and pushed out air in a silent chuckle. "Yeah?" He mumbled softly, licking his lips. The Captain looked so gorgeous and vulnerable right now.. Dipper wondered if that was only because the only other person in the room was injured. He shook his head, causing a headache that made him wince. "This feels great." He said sarcastically as his eyes screwed shut.

"Yeah.." the man replied, his voice still rasped with sleep and his shoulder tucked comfortably to his jaw as he watched over the injured man's form. "You need more sleep, don't you?" Bill began with a quirked mouth, staring over the brunette slowly. "Alcohol like that won't help you, especially if you don't have it in your blood every day. I advise you close your eyes, kid."

Dipper protested quietly, opening his eyes and furrowing his brows. "Alcohol is a muscle relaxer.."

The Captain pressed himself against the pillows with a low sigh, sprawling out and eyeing him down carefully as his arm stretched forward, and a loud yawn bubbled from his lips. "Not quite-" he began, waiting as the boisterous noise settled in his throat, now disregarding his prior statement with a flat expression. "If you sleep, the crew members will begin their work, perhaps check in around the seventh bell. I will be drinking, presumably scotch, and filing down information while you rest, as I attempt to peel my gaze from your sleeping and vulnerable form." The blonde then raised his palm, lowering his brows. "Though all fun and games aside, I'll drown more of those ideas with burning drinks, until you keep up your sleeping- and eventually rouse with a splintering pain! That of which someone will help treat. Possibly me, possibly not. The odds are strange." Now tipping his pointer finger down, Bill smiled. "The point is, you need sleep."

Dipper stared a bit wide eyed at Bill, having hardly gotten any of what the Captain had said. "O-oh uhm.. Well the vulnerability thing doesn't make me feel better." He said with a weak smile before clearing his throat. He considered whining, but digressed as he sighed. "Guess I'll sleep then.." He muttered, pursing his lips and exhaling slow. The boy glanced back at Bill one last time before his eyes fluttered shut.

"Guess so.." Bill then proceeded in a calmed tone, as his hand rested above Dipper's pillow, and his eye lay carefully over the brunette's features. "Vulnerability is merely a human construct, but everyone's fallen captive to it. Don't let it eat at your mind all that much, or you might just get brain maggots or something! I'll keep an eye out!"

"You're still not helping." Dipper snorted before huffing and taking one last deep breath before he laid down on his good side, back towards Bill as he very slowly and awkwardly tried to tuck his knees closer to his chest.

"As I've been told before!" The Captain grinned proudly, now looking over the boy and shifting in order to mimic his movements, tugging his own knees up to his chest with a smile that just wouldn't banish. "Brain maggots get in through the ear, y'know."

Dipper cracked open an eye and quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to sleep." He said with a smirk playing on his lips as he stared at the office desk, turning his head back to look at Bill.

 

 

"Well, I enjoy your conversations too much, sorry for the inconvenience." Bill then remarked, his gaze trailing slowly down to Dipper's lips in a faint curiosity, as he adjusted his partially nude form beneath the blankets. It had just dawned on him that they were both mostly bare..

Few moments passed before he had realized he was staring, and Bill had turned his head back up to peer at the wall, swallowing.

Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Let me sleep in peace or stop harassing me about napping." The boy replied, adjusting once more with a silent hiss as he squared his shoulders back and sighed out heavily, letting his eyes flutter shut again. "But you should still stay till I fall asleep."

"Sorry again, I'm not all to big on peace." Bill then piped up with a lowered brow, before he had adjusted his own body into a comfortable position, gazing off as his lips curved into a smirk. "That's so sweet, Pine Tree..! You are a true sap. Of course I will."

"Shuttup.." Dipper slurred, already starting to feel tired. Though he was cold, and a bit lonely, he ignored it. He wasn't drunk enough to ask the Captain to touch him again, so he settled on just dozing in and out of the world, faintly training his focus on Bill's deep, graceful breaths.

 

 

Bill's head turned slowly to scope over the resting form beside himself, and could faintly recollect his energy. Though the Captain wasn't drunk at all, let alone enough to act on his ideas..

Shifting from beneath the blankets, the blonde man slowly pressed his body against Dipper's and gazed over his face, his lips, as his hand graced along the other's abdomen in feathering touches.

Dipper shivered, glad to have the sudden warmth flow throughout his body. He made a soft noise in approval and sighed out slow, wincing before taking lighter breaths, minds eye now on Bill's hand on his abdomen.

As the Captain's hand graced up and down the man's abs, his eyelid lowered, and he leaned over in a soft breath to press his nose against Dipper's forehead, feeling his heartbeat quicken like a drum. Just a moment. 

All he needed was a moment.


	20. Splitting Vexation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has AP's literal blood, sweat and tears on it.

The day following was long and gruff from not only exhaustion, but Captain Cipher's own embarrassment of his behaviors. This resulted in him continuously zoning away from each and every thought as he would guide around the ship, occasionally taking shift at the wheel before heading way beneath the deck in order to pick up more alcohol for himself. The atmosphere was damp and foggy, almost as if he had been sealed in the humidity of a jar, as his eye began to slowly peel along the dimly lit chamber. With his boots sloshing throughout the thin musk of water and rope, Bill managed a crooked frown as he began to think, grabbing few lantern illuminated jars of rum as a slow sigh bubbled from beneath his lips. How much longer did he have to hold up this ridiculous facade of acting sweet, of acting as if he could do good? It was all bullshit, all truly bullshit, and he knew. The crew knew. He had no true means to show kindness to the newcomer, and yet...

"How has your skin been holding together?" Stepping out from the doorway of his work space with a mostly blank expression, the Captain began his way across the cabin floor, across to the vast window of stained glass and twisting metals in order to grip at the curtains, and begin yanking them apart to reveal basking rays of light into the room.

Dipper winced at the new light and his eyes screwed shut as he tried to block it out before slowly blinking them open. "Bad. Very bad in fact it's bleeding." He coughed into his elbow and winced, already rolling his eyes slightly at the pain. Being stuck alone in bed for days on end was starting to get to him.

"Well? Sit yourself back down, why don't you!" The Captain called with a wave of his hand, yanking along the billowing lines of fabric with a taut black glove in order to entirely With a sigh, Bill's dull eye trailed downward to the gold embroidery lacing over the black rim of his gloves. "It'll eat you away if you keep that up, now don't forget that we're out on sea." He remarked, stepping up fast and beginning to tear away his gloves with a narrowed eye, setting them inside the fold of his royally colored jacket.

"R-right.. I thought maybe I could do it myself." Dipper replied a bit shakily, settling back on the bed but not laying down for fear of getting Bill's bedding all bloody. He sighed out slow. "Was anyone else brutally wounded in the battle a few days ago?" He asked softly, still wondering why he always ended up in Bill's bed; in one way or another.

"That's out of the question in itself.." Bill began, lowering his eye down to his desk and raising his brow, all before walking along to the shelves and counters of his cabin, gracing his fingers along the bells of glass encasing many different bones, some encasing crystals or feathers, all before reaching to graze his bare and gold clad fingers against lines of books and few jars. "To answer your question in the most elementary way possible, I don't see as the cabins would be a sufficient space for your... sort. To rest in. I value you more than I would any other man who got a rip in his side, simple as that." He then tipped his fingers up and opened a wooden box, revealing multiple medical supplies.

"Why me though?" Dipper replied, watching Bill and taking a deep breath as he felt pain surge through his torso. "Achk..fuck.." He bit his lip and sighed out slow, wanting more than anything to stop hurting. Even to sword fight or _something._ He sighed and lifted his good hand to run a hand through his bangs, trying not to tear up in his frustration.

"You're the new navigator... Our old one- well." Bill darted his tongue across his lips. "He's not worth speaking of. You're irreplaceable." Bill spoke up with a feathering voice, as he then raised a small bottle of sloshing clear liquid, looking over the aging that graced along the front of the glass in polychromatic hues, with his thumb pressed flat along the shriveling cork. "With too many questions, your brain will melt in your skull and leak out through your ears!"

"You're just trying to get me to shut my trap." Dipper replied a bit weakly, sighing and shivering as he bit his lip, staring at the ground. He was tired of riddled and games. And yet; that's all he was ever interested in at home. He loved solving puzzles. But it was a lot harder to solve them when you're bed ridden. He just wanted to walk. Walk without his legs protesting and his sides feeling as if they'd crumble under the weight of his thoughts if he stood. He sighed as he kneaded his lip in-between his teeth.

"It's a bit more complex than that, Dipper." Bill finally remarked in a quiet sigh, with his eye lowered and his hand binding against a roll of fabric, with hands that seemed to look all too nimble. "I don't trust to say how I genuinely feel! See it as a mechanism of self defense, if it'll quell your worried jumble of thoughts." He then turned, walking across the wood boards in order to sit himself down at the foot of the bed.

"I see." Dipper replied, licking his lips slowly, chest aching as he laughed weakly, raspy and not too loud for fear of upsetting any of his internal balance. "And you feel a certain way about me?"

"I see as you don't value your brain too much, kid.." Bill began with a light breath, feeling his chest tighten and his eye avert away from the other's aura, his hands coiling tight over the items with warm cheeks. "I personally think that's the type of conversation to be had at a later date. Or!" He held up a finger. "Never." The Captain dropped it.  


Dipper laughed and shook his head. "Right right right." He sighed our, wanting to be away from the Captain but having no one else to fix his bandages, and no one else to talk to, he figured this was the only way. "The entire crew must think you're either keeping me as a strumpet or I'm a fuckin delicate."

"They're not remotely close to human beings, in morality at that case.." Bill then crossed his arms and sighed out lowly, impatient at the other's actions. "Then again, neither am I. Point and case is that I'm favorable of what knowledge you claim that you have, and there's no remote chance of that knowledge healing up if you're locked up. In. A. Musky. Quarter." With each word, Bill jabbed his finger at the other's shoulder for emphasis, huffing out lowly.

Dipper flinched as Bill jabbed at him and he cleared his throat, bringing a hand fist to his mouth as he swallowed and shivered, breath coming a bit heavy. "Please can you just... Fix me and..Leave." Dipper sputtered out, half terrified of asking the captain to leave him alone as his eyes began to water. /This isn't disproving your point, moron./

Captain Cipher raised his eye slowly and inhaled through his nose, soon twisting the cork from the bottle and setting it aside, before standing himself up again in order to place the cork and the fabric materials against his bedside. Bill began shifting to remove his coat carefully and fold the article, setting it aside as he stared expectantly down to Dipper's form. Dipper looked up at Bill, a bit dumbfounded. He breathed, tipping his head. He was so utterly confused. He sighed out before hazily raising his arms, waiting for Bill to start undoing the bandage. He didn't meet his eye, and was surprised by how hurt he felt.

Bill gestured out casually, his shoulders rising for mere moments before he soon dropped his arms, and arched over to begin tugging off the bandages in quick movements.

Dipper stared at the floor as he felt his eyes began to ache, glad that Bill was preoccupied with something else, he took deep breaths, forcing his noises down, causing his throat to burn loudly. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he began to shake out of fear and befuddlement and frustration. He felt so helpless and irritated.  


The Captain raised gently ghosting hands along Dipper's bloodied skin after finally removing the bandages, with light fingers that tossed the wet rags aside carelessly. Though, the sight of the man's trembling shoulders was now enough to daze Bill into a confusion, with his lips pressed tight in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Dipper's eyes fluttered open and he took a shaky breath as his gaze turned into a squint. He continued to stare at the floor. His chest was warm and tired and hot and he couldn't think straight. He didn't reply, as irritation and beffuddlement started to flood his system.

Captain Ciper arched a cautious brow and adjusted from foot to foot, as he raised his hands gently at his sides, now stepping forward and bowing down, as his fingers reached down in order to cup the other's jaw. Lifting slowly, with his rich golden eye spying along the crew member's features, Bill's mouth contorted into a tight lipped frown as he stared his face up and down with a slow mapping pupil.

Dipper glanced back at Bill, his chocolate eyes full of exhaustion as he flinched when Bill grabbed his chin. He began to tremble more; his fears of the captain resurfacing again. "Please-- I told you-" he coughed out, though it came out as more of a laugh/sob. "I- I can try to-" Dipper's hands trailed down as he started to try finishing the wrapping by himself, only before turning his torso resulted in a high pitched squeak of pain, and he stared at the floor, trying not to cry more as he shook his head nervously, having absolutely no idea what he wanted, or what he needed.

The Captain merely gazed down with a slow frown spreading over his features. "Sit yourself up." he spoke flat, stepping forward in a brisk motion and reaching his hand down in order to take hold of the drooped wrappings, tugging them and holding the curve of the boy's back with a firm gloved hand. "Now I want you to cry. Feel remorse for those you left behind, open your head and let out what the fuck this ship has done to you in just a few weeks." Bill continued, lowering his brow as he continued wrapping. "Men who show no heart are cowardly, yet men who show too much are cowardly, I personally care for neither.. However," the man paused, voice softer and fingers firm, "You're closer to the head of the ship than the other men. There's something to be courageous of."

Dipper glanced down at Bill, a bit wide eyed as he had since lifted his trembling hands to let the captain work. He sniffled and took a shaking breath as he lifted his bandaged fingers to his eyes and rubbed them as he tried to breathe deep, surprised at the captain's words. He let a few more tears slip past his lashes, but he was quiet about it, unsure whether he felt comfort or fear in being touched by the man. He hiccuped softly and lifted a hand to push his bangs back, sitting up straighter.

Bill finally gazed to meet his darling brown eyes with a proud sigh, as he then finished up in tucking the bandages, and reached a gloved hand to clasp at the other's shoulder. "You're a good soul, Dipper Pines." the man spoke in a quiet rasp, quirking his lip and rubbing his shoulder in an odd sense of reassurance, the kind made by a distant relative whom you never truly knew. Bill soon removed his hand and stepped back slow, his pupil darting cautiously down over the other's birthmark. "Unfortunately, I am not.. But I'll indulge in your company regardless of the circumstances, or whatever rigmarole flounces about below deck."

"Who says you're not..?" Dipper murmured, smiling softly as he gently reached his good hand to push at Bill's shoulder. He licked his lips and took deep breaths as he continued to talk, looking down at Bill's work. "Thank you."

"Each bad parietal and occipital bone in my skull says so, kid." Bill waved his hand with an obnoxious laugh, stepping to the corner beam of the roof-top bed. "They whisper to me in my sleep, 'You're an awfully deranged and sick man, Cipher. We want your fingers!" to that I say "Have at them!" he then crossed his foot over his calf a bit lazily, all before cracking his knuckles. "The entire front of Europe, and some parts of South America. I'd say that's enough to give me poisoned blood."

Dipper watched him, grinning a bit as his clever banter. He nodded slow. "W-well." He reached a hand to pick at the cuticles on his nails. "I think maybe sometimes minds are misleading.." He breathed, tipping his head. "Somethings they..make you think things that aren't true." He smiled again, bringing his eyes back up to Bill's, sure that he had seen a side of the captain the other crew members hadn't.

"Have you ever seen another man's intestines still filled with food?" Bill then began, turning slowly and sitting himself back down onto the bed, sighing out at just how quickly he managed to become attached again...

"I'd rather not." Dipper replied with a weak laugh, sniffling and hiccuping again before continuing to listen to Bill. 

"I think that you've seen me in a different light, Pine Tree." the blonde man began with a rather careful tone, as his hand slowed up towards the back of his head, fiddling with the ribbon of his eye patch. "I'm not what I seem, I can promise you now."

"I think.. You aren't what you seem." The navigator confirmed as let his hands rest in his lap, adjusting his feet and wincing. "I think that maybe.. You aren't that savage.." He chuckled brokenly. "I don't know if I'll ever figure you out, Captain." Dipper started to stand, taking a deep breath as his face contorted in pain.

The Captain slowly raised his hand as he began to stand up, pressing his fingers to Dipper's shoulder, and sitting him back down again with a stern gaze that now towered over the boy. "Some would say that's for the best, y'know." he began, all before leaning down to rather briefly and stiffly hug the man. It was awkward, Bill had absolutely no clue in how to do it, and he soon parted off with a crooked smile. "Trying to pick this puzzle apart is more impossible than playing chess with a mad dog."

"Let's play." Dipper said, blinking with a nervous smile as he sat back down on the bed. He looked up and Shook his head once more before licking his lips, eyes still red and arms Still trembling. As scared of the captain as he was... Dipper had always been a sucker for mysteries...

Bill stared the other down and blinked a bit fast, feeling his heart thud fast beneath his rib cage as he soon forced out a laugh, and maneuvered around the room with a narrowed eye, grazing off towards his bookshelves. "Iocularius.." he shook his head, reaching towards the shelves and beginning to slip out a few books as he began ignoring how fast his heart had began to beat.

Dipper's eyes widened at the reaction and he furrowed his brows after a moment, sitting up a bit straighter. "What's that mean?" He asked, tipping his head.

"Horse carriage." Bill replied a bit flatly, snickering to himself and turning on his heel, in order to begin his way over towards his bed, laying himself down and kicking up his boots with a low sigh of relaxation.

"Horse carriage?" Dipper repeated, blinking and humming for a moment. "Why horse carriage?" the boy asked, shifting again as he looked down at him.

Bill peered absentmindedly along the man's jaw and neck, all before trailing up to his eyes and clutching haphazardly onto the books. "Why not horse carriage?"

Dipper snorted and brought a hand to his mouth as he chuckled, chest aching and ears rosey. "Okay... Iucari- What?"

" _I_ _o_ " Bill corrected, sitting himself up a bit cautiously, as the boy was right above himself, and soon pressing his back against the dark wood headboard. "Repeat after me."

"Io..? Io." Dipper repeated, quirking an eyebrow and smiling softly, doe eyes bright as he watched the other intently, looking over his jaw and nose and neck, eyes lowering over the gold buttons and lace on his waistcoat.

"Cula." The Captain continued, rolling his tongue and gesturing gently with his fingers as he eyed over Dipper, all before reaching with a quirked frown to grace his fingers beneath the boy's chin, tipping his head up and repeating. "Iocularius."

Dipper's lips parted in surprise and he snapped his eyes back up to the captain's. "C-cuula..Cula." He repeated a bit shakily before blinking fast and staring down at his hands out of shyness. "Ioc..Ioca..Ioculari?"

"Breathe it out, yeesh.." The Captain laughed lightly, brushing his forefinger up against Dipper's jawline and tapping just a bit, in order to catch his attention. "Iocularius"

"Iocularius." Dipper repeated, swallowing and snapping his eyes back up, ears turning more pink as he swallowed, Bill's hand on his jaw making his heart thud. Though from fear or something else he didn't know. Probably nerves.

The older of the two had begun unknowingly inching forward a tad, all before he cleared his throat and straightened his back, slipping his hand down and laughing out. "There you go. Horse carriage."

"And why do I need to know that?" Dipper asked, instantly feeling a bit empty and lonely at Bill slipping back. He blinked.

"You don't! In a rudimentary sense it doesn't even mean horse carriage, unless you believe it does." Bill smiled a bit cheekily, blinking a wide eye and adjusting his boots so that they pressed into the sheets, making clear smudges. "And you asked, so. I thought I would answer!"

"So you're spouting nonsense at me." Dipper replied with a quirked eyebrow, expression looking a bit tired and bored.

"Precisely." The Captain hummed lightly, eyeing over the man in his curiosity as he began gently running his gloved hand over the spine of his book. 

"Give me another."

"How about.. inlustrem."

"Inlustrem.." Dipper repeated softly. "What's it mean?" He tipped his head, adjusting his legs and blinking at Bill as he leaned against the pillows.

"Let the r's roll from your tongue easier." Bill began, raising his finger and lowering his brow as he peered up to Dipper's lax form. "Inlustrem." the odd man repeated firmly.

"Inlust _rrr_ em." Dipper repeated, rolling his r's a bit exaggerated as he did so, dragging his tongue across his lips after, stiffening a bit as his sides began to ache.

"Now you're being ridiculous!" Bill laughed, carefully slapping the other's knee with his book, before arching over with a low groan. "Relax yourself more, lay back and try again."

Dipper snorted, Flinching. He sniffed and leaned back a bit more, taking a deep breath. "Inlustrem." He repeated once more, rolling the 'r' finely. "You gonna tell me what it means or no?"

"Maybe.. What do I get in return, kid?" The other began in a tempting tone, tapping his foot slowly on the sheets and feeling as they curled beneath his leather boot.

"You're asking a crippled man for favors? For shame." Dipper blinked, quirking his eyebrow again as an unamused expression graced his features. 

"You're asking a pirate to limit favors." The older of the two sighed in return, crossing his boot over his calf and gazing over to Dipper.

"I didn't ask you to start teaching me Latin." Dipper replied with a bit of a huff

 

"You're going back too far. I didn't ask to get injured." Dipper replied with a sneer before curiously watching the captain again.  


"Well I didn't ask for my ship to be nearly infiltrated!" Bill beamed, all before kicking back carefully and crossing his arm over his abdomen. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well? Tell me what you want." 

"It means starlight." Bill then replied simply, ignoring Dipper's question while splaying his fingers down in order to spread out the sheets of the book in his lap, cracking it open and listening to the spine snap pleasantly.

Dipper nodded slow. "Okay so... Locularius and inlustrem.. Horse carriage, starlight, rabbit and 'angel' will get me far in.... Wherever they speak Latin. Speaking of- why do you speak Latin? You're from Trinidad."

"I also never said that word _meant_ horse carriage. Which it doesn't. The spiraling decline of Latin used to be in a wide range of Europe, but I taught myself how.. to.. you know-You are just full of so many questions!"

"Wait so you lied to me? It doesn't mean horse carriage? And for the record, yes I do; I kinda thirst for knowledge, it's a habit."

"That word doesn't mean horse carriage." Bill snickered lightly, shifting his hips back into the pillows as he began leafing through the book absentmindedly. 

"What's it mean you cheeky bastard?" Dipper spat, a bright look in his eyes and a smile on his lips before he tipped his head.

"Though I'm glad you thirst for knowledge, because I am quite the supply! Ask me any question on your mind, anything at all."

 

"This is a trick but okay.." Dipper pursed his lips.

_Any question at all.._

The boy thought on it for a moment, humming, wondering what he wanted to know about the captain. "Why are you so keen on tending to me?"

The Captain merely ignored Dipper's frustrated question with a quirk of his lip, all before sighing out a bit dramatically and waving his hand from side to side. "I meant a question on life. The world, the universe, anything.. Myself? That's a contradictory term, seeing as how I don't even have the answers for whichever thing fleets along your mind about me."

"You said anything. You don't get to pick and chose." Dipper snorted before shaking his head and looking to the side, sighing out. He always had witty answers for avoiding questions. 

"I've my own conditions, Pine Tree." The man chuckled a bit lowly, tipping his hand lazily and gazing up to the fabric draping above themselves.

"Have you ever seen the edges of the Earth?"

The question haunted Bill in a pleasant way, and caused for the Caribbean man to temporarily gnaw at his lip. "Not yet, Pine Tree; one day I may see it. When and if I do, it'd be an honor to die there.. don't you think?"

"Maybe... If the fancy suits you." Dipper breathed in reply, sighing and sucking on his teeth as he felt frustration well up in his legs and chest. He closed his eyes and tried to push it away.

"Though you can never be sure when you'll die, if you're me. I could place a shining boot from that door, and instantly be disemboweled, right before my eye.. though it's become that of underwhelming." Bill tipped his head slowly towards Dipper's body, lowering his gaze and pushing a sigh through his dry lips. "What can I get for you?"

Dipper turned his head towards Bill and squinted at him before laughing, his chest aching and shoulders bouncing as he brought a hand to his face, shaking his head. "Don't get me anything, please, god." What an odd man he was. He would never stop throwing Dipper for a loop, would he?

"And what's so comical now?" Bill narrowed his eye, scoffing below his breath as his fingers rolled a bit tight around the pages of his book, all before haphazardly tossing the article aside and merely raising an eyebrow.

"You just surprised me. I didn't expect you to ask me what i needed." Dipper replied with a weak chuckle, letting his hands drop onto his chest and then his lap. He sighed out, taking deep breaths to test his chest movement.

"Why is that?" Bill straightened himself with an unamused expression, lips pressed in a thin line and his eye narrowed with suspicion as he lazily bumped his shoulder against the other's.

"You know well, you croon!'' Dipper replied, a surprised and playful expression on his face. He licked his lips and snorted before shaking his head.

"And who's to say that I do?" the man cocked his head, eyeing over the wall with a dull look as he attempted to hold back a smile. "You are to say that I do, but _I_ , being myself, don't exactly know whether I do know or I don't know. But at the same time, I can say that I know or that I don't, or I can say entirely that I don't care at all!"

Dipper stared at Bill, gawking a bit before scoffing and rolling his eyes."But you're smarter than that." he was quiet for a moment "When will I go back to my cabin?" He mumbled as he started to sit up again, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Why exactly would you want to do that?" The Captain raised his fingers, waving them a bit and humming beneath his breath to a song that passed his mind. "I've always regarded you as more of a fighter than that, Pine Tree. Stay a while."

Dipper snorted as he shifted again, starting to stand. "I figure you have stuff to do.." He grunted. "And well..." he glanced back at the captain and shrugged. "Best be fighting off the bets."

Bill's lashes lowered as he peered along the sheets, along the man's form, up to his rising torso. "I always have 'stuff' to do! Like that'll sink." the Captain scoffed lightly, now swinging his feet from the bed, and rising to a stance as his fingers trailed down towards his belt, to his cigarette pack. Though, in just a few moments, the man had began a loud and resounding fit of laughter, holding his chest and gripping at the beam of the bed. "Oh god- you may as well stay, just to humor them!" he cackled, pressing his eye shut and gripping at the beam as he regained a steady breathing pattern. "They'll sell off what they have- we can make a game of it, kid! C'mon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iocarius means 'foolish' or 'joke'


	21. Raconteur

"At least _help_ me walk for a moment!" Dipper called out before rolling his eyes at the insane man. The past days he had been almost completely bed ridden, and was spending most of his hours awake arguing with the Captain about his movement. He sniffed and rubbed his hand under his nose before scooting down and gripping a beam of the bed, standing up shakily and slowly. "hhahh.." He bit his lip. 'I'm getting restless and if I don't walk, the wound on my thigh will seize up." he took a deep, struggling breath.

"I have a cane in the office." Bill piped quietly, now easing into calamity as he began his way around the bed, trailing his hand along as he finally met the other side. With a quiet exhale, the Captain leaned down lightly and began to hoist Dipper's arm over his shoulder, holding him something akin to a ragdoll.

"I don't need a cane right now I just need to move. I'm getting antsy anyway.." He hissed softly as his side was open, stretching his arm over Bill's shoulder a bit awkwardly. He was too tall. Dipper took another breath before stepping forward, cringing and whimpering a bit before moving his other leg, which was less painful. Dipper was sure his femur was broken.

Bill arched his form down into an uncomfortable hunch, as he then began to step forward with the other's slow movements. "Where to, then, mi'lord?" the blonde snarked in all sarcasm, before sighing out and carefully rubbing his ship mate's back, seeming a bit stiff and apathetic. "Easy. Easy."

Dipper rolled his eyes again, lifting up his hand to gently whack Bill's chest. His hand lingered for a moment before sniffling and stepping forward again, his eyes still feeling a bit raw. He stepped forward again, starting to ignore the pain.

The Captain merely snickered lightheartedly and stepped along with him, humming beneath his breath to a careful tune that still lingered in his head, as the click of his boots resonated pleasantly along the walls.

"T-this is pathetic.. Why are you  _still_ so keen on nursing me-hah-!" Dipper bent his foot the wrong way, pain shooting up his thigh as one of his knees buckled.

"Because of _t_ _hat_ " Bill whispered, careful to support the man and pressing a comforting, but firm gloved hand to the area beneath his arm, pulling him up in a light movement.

"Because of what?" Dipper panted, sinking his teeth deep into the inside of his cheek as he felt his throat start to burn. He swallowed and trembled, releasing his grip from Bill and adjusting his foot with a hobble.

"You need to be nursed, sorry to say.." The Captain mused lightly, stepping back a bit, and holding Dipper close to himself with a soft and feathery tone.

"Yeah but why you and here.." Dipper bit out, shuffling a bit and blinking fast as he tried to focus on the world before he took another step, holding tight onto his legs as another came to him before he stumbled into a bookshelf, grabbing onto it and wheezing, he looked out the window a bit longingly. He glanced up at Bill, cheeks rosey as he swallowed a bit brokenly.

"Because we don't have a medical cabin, no one is allowed in here, and I don't value your death as a happenstance- Whoa! Kid!" Bill jerked forward carefully and hoisted up Dipper, now holding him close and seeming a bit unsure of how to tend to him... Though, the man's gaze slowly dipped down towards his vast window seat, and the Captain gently rubbed circles onto the brunette's shoulder. "How long can you sit up for, exactly?"

"As long as I need to." Dipper replied with a little bit of bite in his tone before he pulled his head back, blinking and gazing up to the captains shoulder, hazily touching the clothed scar. "How about..this..?" He asked softly, his head thudding.

"Well then sit your ass down here!" the taller of the men urged, soon sighing out with exasperation as his eye trailed down to Dipper's form, raising his brow a bit curiously. "What about it? 

Dipper nodded slow as he started to limp towards the window sill. "Hows-nng..it healing..?" He asked, obviously a bit winded as he hobbled across the room, putting hardly any weight on his allegedly broken leg.

"As well as a wound can heal while you're out at sea." He merely scoffed, sitting himself down beside Dipper and gently tracing his hand along the golden latch of the window, now gazing out along the waters with a soft smile. "Wish I could go for a swim.. Maybe while we reach land, I'll have at it!"

 

Dipper rested his forehead on the window, letting the coldness of it wash over him as he closed his eyes, listening to the noise before his eyes fluttered open, his entire form feeling utterly exhausted. "Will I ever get a real answer out of you..?" He asked softly, mostly to himself as his chocolate eyes gazed over the great sapphire waves.

"Probably not." Bill murmured in reply, as he shifted his weight slowly against the worn cushion and gazed out along the billowing heaps of water; with his own lips pressed to a thin line. "I still don't feel as though I can fully trust you, though, don't take it as something personal.." The Captain continued with a soft smile, now gracing his fingers higher above the windowsills.

"You can't trust _me_?" Dipper laughed out, shaking his head and weakly gripping at his bandages as he heaved, pushing his head onto the window and banging it softly a couple times. "Fine. I give. I'll play along."

"You're being a child." Bill laughed annoyingly, clothed fingers popping the latch to the lower pane of windows, suction releasing as the wood and glass worked together to paint an open pathway; causing for a gust of fresh sea air to wash over the Captain's smiling face.

"Don't test me." Dipper spat with a quiet laugh, blinking curiously as he gazed out the window, the breeze tussling his bangs over his forehead as he breathed in the scent of fresh air, gently reaching up and placing his hand on the window, he looked down to the roaring waves that they were leaving in their tracks. He took a deep breath of the salty air, swallowing it down and shivering a bit.

"Oh, I'm scared..." Bill replied in a gentle murmur, now lacing his fingers up against the pearls gracing along his hat like dew drops, as he began to arch over the sill and hold carefully to his head ware. The waves from below were rapid and frightening with energy as the ship cut their gravity into pieces, spitting up gusts of mist, heaps of foam among the peaks of turquoise.

Dipper watched the Captain with pursed lips, his eyes looking a bit unamused as he snorted. "You should be." He mumbled, watching Bill stick his head out the window and thinking about how easy it'd be to just.. Push him out. But he digressed. For some unknown reason. Maybe it was because Bill was nursing him back to health.

"And to you as well." He whispered out, all before inhaling a large lung full of the sweet air, and exhaling out a dreamy smile, with a wandering eye along the waves and careful hands wrung over his hat; seeming to show a childlike fascination for what lay before himself.

Dipper watched Bill intently, sighing out and licking his lips slowly before lowering his eyes, as staring was impolite. He relaxed his shoulders and leaned back against the wood of the window seat, taking his good hand and starting to feel around his torso.

"Do you feel well enough to look with me, kid?" He shifted slightly, rubbing at the light scruff dusting his chin and smiling with a golden eye. "S' quite the sight, you know."

"I was looking.." Dipper replied as he turned his head again, gazing out of the window as he felt up and down his sides, pushing and prodding, wincing with small whimpers as he tried to figure out where the pain was centered.

"I think... The sea is..very unexplored.." Dipper mumbled, licking his lips and glancing down. "Y'know.. Anything could be down there." He breathed as he stared at the ocean. "It's vast.. No one could dream of exploring all of it. And how we have what we do is.. Incredible." His eye brightened as he glanced to Bill. "I'm going to France. Oh god above I'm going to Europe." He laughed a bit breathlessly, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Wow.."

Bill laughed in the brevity of the silence, his own fingers coiled carelessly against the arch of fabric and wood against their bench seat. Though as soon as a voice had broken the thick quiet, the Captain turned his head with an interested gaze.

"You are going much farther than just Europe, Pine Tree.." The man beamed, fishing into his pocket and gripping at a set of dice, fondling his fingers lightly around them. "India, The Caribbean, South America- you name it." Bill grinned, "Some may not be our stomping grounds, but we can make it so that they are.. The sea in itself will only show so much adventure. Though the one that it does seems truly unique, and grotesquely magical."

Dipper grinned wide, heart beating in his chest from excitement before he realized the reality of the situation. "But to do deals, eh?" The boy responded with a bit of a laugh. "I'm getting ahead of myself." 

  
"Now you've got it." The higher man beamed, with a grin that said he had a faked sort of glimmer in his eye.

He stuck out his good foot as he pushed it into the other's thigh, surprised at the weak feeling that ignited from his leg. "It seems like I'm the only ignorant one on this ship. Do they know what you do?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'what you do'?"

A million questions ran through Dipper's head; but he knew he wouldnt get an answer. He was confused as to why he kept asking questions. He could piece together all the pieces but... His head began to ache and pulse, as if someone was hammering on his temples. "N-nevermind." Dipper closed his eyes.

Bill's lips tightened into a careful worry of agitation, as he crossed his Cuban heeled boots against the wood of the seat, now eyeing cautiously over his companion's body language. "You know I'll only keep asking if you stay shut up." The Captain began again, furrowing his brows and moving his hands together to intertwine through each digit.

"Asking what?" Dipper responded with a quirked eyebrow, swallowing and looking up to meet the man's eye again. He blinked slow, noticing how he couldn't bring himself to ask anymore yet. He furrowed his brows as he felt his head start to grow a bit heavier.

Entirely ignoring the past question with a scoff, the older of the two soon lowered his brows with crossed arms. "I'm curious as to what you think I do as a profession." Bill remarked lowly, soon yawning into his shoulder and rolling them just a bit as he awaited response.

"All I know is that you're a pirate. And that Pirates... steal.." Dipper supplied with a weak shrug, watching Bill intently. He hummed before glancing back to the ocean, taking in a deep breath through the window and sighing out. Honestly he felt exhausted. In every and any sense of the word.

Bill shook his head and leaned back lazily against the wood, snorting as a response as his gaze peeled to the sea again. "Close enough." He added with a cocked mouth, now adjusting back as he felt the sting on his shoulder bloom from the multitude of untreated stitches.

"Fair." Dipper replied, rolling his eyes and laughing again as he gazed toward the bed, and then the door. His eyes flitted back to the captain, part of his subconscious appreciating how gorgeous he looked.

 

Bill locked his gaze up towards the darling robin blue sky, eyeing over each tuft of cloud or each fall of the waves, a look of innocence and beauty contradicting just how sour his tone was yet to be in their quiet atmosphere.

"You'll make such a promising thief."

Dipper breathed, blinking slow, his legs aching as he shifted them gently. "Thank you?"

"You're very welcome!" The odd Captain beamed with bright and sharp teeth, his eye glimmering as he soon arched over to gaze along Dipper's form. "You know that it'll hurt more if you arch down like that."

"Probably..." Dipper breathed, blinking slow as he sat up straight, instantly being able to breathe easier as he pressed his back to the wood, pulling his good leg up a bit closer to his form while the other rested down.

"Well I've always been the type to favor my own pain! There's nothing really wrong with how it burns." Bill tipped his head back, his finger skirting down to his coat pocket in order to grab hold of some cigarettes. "It explains partially why I have so many scars. Partially."

"So most of your scars are just from your spotty sense of medical practice?" Dipper said with a scoff. "I bet you picked scabs as a kid if thats the case." He teased, beautiful eyes bright.

"Medical practices are my last concern." The blonde defended with a more dramatic scoff, as he adjusted to harshly tap his boot against the younger's good leg. Though the mention of being a kid almost made the man entirely ignore the statement. "I did much worse things than that, trust me. 

"Like...?" Dipper said in response, tipping his head and licking his lips slow as he asked yet another question. He could always try, right? The boy blinked.

"I had taken a bite from a garden snake once, and I got the worst illness I could ever consider.. A lot of those times also included me hurting myself with kitchen appliances, rubbing dirt on everything, ripping open my wounds for fun- and.." The Captain had bee glowing, a light and excited grin over his features, before becoming caught from his next thought. Then it all seemed to form into a look his eye softening in a melancholic manner, lips pressing to a thin line as a hand slowed up in order to run along his jaw.

 

"And...?" Dipper asked, interested and glad to see the captain seem... Human. He blinked as his head tipped a bit further, tipping his head and humming gently as he wondered if he would continue. "Nevertheless it sounds like you had a wild childhood.."

"Wi-.." Bill hacked, voice cracking as his head began to cloud with thought, "With no doubt.." He began, now inhaling slowly and reaching forward, to grab harshly at the wooden sill, and reach to tug the pane of metal and glass closer. He looked as if he had become sick, breath a bit heavier and cheek met with his eye as it scrunched closed.

Dipper furrowed his brows at the sudden change of demeanor and he took a deep breath, noticing how he could tell he wouldn't get any more out of the captain. "When me and Mabel were younger...We got into some crazy stuff too. Used to up until the day she moved across state to work on her tailoring." Dipper reached his good hand to pick at his eyelashes. "We would try and steal our uncle's stuff, only to put it back later, but mostly just to see how long it would take for him to notice. Of course it never took long, seeing as how we'd sit in the corner giggling and shushing each other." He took a deep breath. "Once we were playing tag and she fell into the bay. Our dad had to jump in and save her; seeing as how she didn't know how to swim at the time. It was one of the scariest days of my life." He blinked fast, changing the topic again. "A-And... we also used to steal treats and dig up mom's flowers." he smiled at the memory of getting chastised by his parents and uncles.  


Bill peered up slowly as he felt a nausea begin to well in his throat, a stinging flooding his eye as he soon blinked it away and tried to take deeper breaths; now only listening in on what his crew member had to say. A sibling. Siblings. The thought of siblings ran through his head like a bullet, but listening to the boy talk was still just enough to keep him off edge, and to allow his hands to complete the task of closing the window. "It.. it sounds as though you were lucky. Very lucky." Bill laughed, squinting, "I sure hope you appreciated what you were given, Pine Tree." 

"I do.." Dipper replied, a bit confused as he watched the captain's dejected body language. He sucked on his teeth quietly as he followed the captain's gaze over the ocean. "What are you gawking at?" He asked, trying to redirect whatever thought he was stuck on.

"Good.." Bill spat, his eyes now lowered and fingers brushing together tightly after adjusting his body weight, and pushing to his feet in order to ignore the question. A rude gesture, sure, but who was the Captain to care? With a now firm stance as he stomped his way across to the bed, and pulled out his golden hip flask in order to unscrew the rusted cap, now lifting to his lips and taking a rather long drink.  "You'll be returning to your cabin before sundown." Bill began, shifting as he stared expectantly pver to Dipper's form. Dipper looked up at Bill, a bit dumbfounded. "I don't appreciate not being able to enter my own bedroom because of a man who hasn't even earned his weight in what I've discovered. And you don't seem to enjoy being cooped up in here anyway." 


	22. Anhelo

A golden gaze flickered downward to the conditions of a room something entirely inhumane, dull, drab with wear and only painted with the cracks of a subtle light that shone through. It seemed to have been somewhere around mid-afternoon, a time in which all of them must have feared in their own ways, eyes wide and fingers stiff as they attempted to proceed raking up messy fodder. With dirty toes pressing lightly against a pile of that same silage, a young boy narrowed his tired gaze as his mess of black hair rubbed against the inner wooden walls, crawling with their own infection and rot. He had shifted carefully in order to attempt to find some means of comfort and solace, however nobody else seemed to be willing to join, no one else seemed willing to count each bind and rock beneath his chains, or each deep cut grazing along the hard metal, embedded with god knew what could have been crawling around. Adorning along his body like petals from a rose, this boy appeared to have gashes with a royal color of blood, dried and curved around his calves and forearms like marks of possession due to his senseless sinning. Senseless, opening his maw like a wild lion and attempting to scrape the thoughts of that same possessiveness, that he had belonged to no one but his own. No one, not even a slithering centipede who drove it's poisoned talons into dirt-crusted skin. A waste of time, you say, it was a waste of time.

 "Por decreto, esta reunión de ladrones, algunos en particular, rendido a los que son seres humanos progresistas a nuestro comercio; se adornó para unir sus mentes distraídas en una paliza."

Foreign languages spoken off in odd words, sounds, all of which he could never fit together piece by piece, unless it was snapped at him in the injustice of a whip. 

"Acabe rápidamente." another spat, with a tool in hand, his breath shallow and low with a gruff sound, as he dragged that same tool gently along covered palms, safe beneath raw hide.

Oh, no. 

Fear had melted into the boy's gaze fast, with quiet hands now humbly gripping up handfuls of the hay beneath them, all too soon beginning to shove the blades into his palm as two bulling men made their way closer. They appeared to have an exact objective in what they wanted this evening, something of which this boy could only live to know- to get used to until they had finally put an end to him.

Don't lash out, don't lash out, do not lose control of those feelings. Again. Never again. Inhaling sharply with lungs now filled to the brim with stale air, this boy shifted violently against the barn wall while his two wiry arms were harshly yanked upward, throwing him to his feet while he kept silent, obediently following each and every yank or low glower. Within mere moments of the pitter-patter of his small heart, the boy allowed for himself to be sat down by the brutish men, strapped up by the wrists and the ankles against a broad sheet of wood, only supported by grand and wearing dowels that faced the sky. He had exhaled sharply, eyes falling along the vast and rank smelling environment like a mouse looking to it's prey above. Odd, since actuality always had the roles reversed for him. It wasn't a hard miss, with such an interesting whip placed in hand with it's nine dragging tails, that cascaded away from one of the men's hands with wiry blades of leather. The end of each of the nine strands held a tight knot, that dangled off tethers of thin cow hide.

Please. 

He wanted to beg, his shirt peeled away in thin strands of fraying fabric along the floor, only adorning a pair of dusty and scratched up bloomers. With warm and daunting hands, they ran along the crop tantalizingly with lowered gazes, while the other man began his way off in order to press a long metal rod into a heap of burning coals, watching as it sat buried in the embers with it's symbol of Christianity splayed out wide, wide for the fire to swallow up and kiss with it's scorching hot touch.

This man's hand raised, raised up high with the whip draping down like a veil along his arm, all before it sent forward in a sickly crack that resonated loudly throughout the barn. The boy hung his head back with a fear of intense exasperation, feeling blood drip and swell along his pores as messy gashes appeared after having his skin so fervently cut and whipped away. The echoing pound of his heartbeat was enough throughout his ears to deafen him of another hard slash, that traveled along his abdomen and ripped off more trails of his flesh with it's wiry tethers.

He could almost scream, almost, but only hissed and felt his gut churn as sweetness roused up inside of his throat. Please. Again, he whips, he digs his foot down against the young child's thigh with all 200 pounds of his muscle weight after holding aside the crimson stained leather, lacing and swinging together in a grotesque dance. The child scowled in feeling a gross pop in his thigh, and soon heaved out with pain and strain, as his arms began to jerk and fight furiously against the leather binds that locked his tan arms in a gritty place, sticking splinters along his lithe little arms. 

"Fucking disgusting." was hissed through tight lips, and soon, the lips of the small child were shoved open by much larger fingers. "You must still have some.." the man then continued, as the child stared up with a look of absolute horror, terror, his eye peeled open and his mouth failing to stay open for long. With a now low whine, the boy clamped down his jaw in a rather hard defense with his teeth. Fingers then began to grip and claw, now causing for the boy to feel hot, fat tears fall from his eyes like an avalanche as searing pain flowed through his mouth. He was gagging back blood, as one of his many teeth from the back row was heavily yanked out with brutish fingers. Tendons seemed to snap and his gums felt as if they were in messy pools of his skin... 

"P..Please.." the boy whispers in a slur of his own blood and saliva, sucking in a feeling of cold, disgusting copper.

It wasn't enough for him to plead, never enough to make his mind open to the eye of God. He no longer had his own limits, with the barn carrying its sound like hollow waves.

Within the echoing shackle of a shelter, footsteps began approaching the boy from behind as he strained with his own metal and leather binds. 

"Pater noster, qui es in caelis: sanctificetur Nomen Tuum; adveniat Regnum Tuum; fiat voluntas Tua," a white hot glow couldn't be hard to see from the corner of his worn and tired eye, throughout all of the tears that bubbled over in a riding fit of hysterics. "Sicut in caelo, et in terra." he continued, angling a long rod with a cross at the end, it's edges and body engulfed with white and yellow, red and orange, as hot as hot could be.  
"Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie; et dimitte nobis debita nostra," it was pressed down, hard and tight against young, bleeding skin. The sound of flesh sweltering and crackling beneath the white metal caused for a pained and hysteric shriek to rise up from the young boy's throat, his chest heaving from pain now while pools of blood drooled from his quivering little lips, and his skin swelled with blood amidst the charring, irritated flesh on his chest. "Sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris; et ne nos inducas in tentationem; sed libera nos a Malo."

Smoke felt as though it filled up his small lungs.

"Amen." 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

The next few hours that followed was that of exhaustion for the leader of Partem Mente. Cipher had spent the afternoon fighting off disgust of his vague memories by drowning them in alcohol, smoking them out with nicotine, and scrawling notes upon notes that would never be read

Ol' Pine Tree hasn't exactly proven any dull agitation against me lately, but I'm beginning to see how I may have doubted his temper. While obnoxious as it is, I've got to put up with the palavers that we indulge in, all as a means to scope out his mind further, well knowing that he's probably kept things more or less hidden from me... He'd best watch his back.

Most of the later day was spent through Bill scarfing down dinner, considering how he had been ignoring a proper diet ever since he stayed nights beside the lantern-lit bed, crooning mindlessly over Dipper Pines. Through checking on their whereabouts and ship stability, he couldn't be happier to know that they were slowly beginning to approach their destination; standing proud at the wheel at the rising of the half moon with hand in hand above the firm oak beams.

However... Later hours were only spent with The companionship of rum bottles. Sleep was never to be had by the Captain, and morning rolled along like an unforgiving maiden.

Captain Cipher sat in a bored stance with a gold locked pistol in his hand, firing off random shots towards the wall as his arm positioned stiffly, a cold gaze in his eye as an aching kept sticking out and prodding in through his ribs. His heart. Each bullet, he urged it to stop, to shut off or smear out or just burn into nothing again. Stop stop stop.

With a few bottles or more, it had finally stopped and fallen into a heap of old blankets with near tears from a pennant based and drunk tantrum. Having him in the end of his wits, Bill finally recluses to his bed in a slow taken thought of just how pathetic this charade seemed to be.

That night, Dipper lay in the hammock, feeling like hell. He had needed the captain to carry him to the crew's quarter's, and he was in too much pain to think straight. The people around him snored loudly, and he couldn't quite join them as his leg was bent awkwardly, having most of his weight pressed onto it. He had known from the start that this was a terrible idea. But as he lay there in the hammock..he couldn't help but feel lonely. Which was odd; seeing as how he was surrounded by people.

The boy never slept that night. He was never able to adjust comfortably, and he was still staring at the ceiling, being gently rocked by the boat as he tried to count away the minutes.

Dipper was sure that being in this condition was making his wounds worse. Sure they were healing, but not the way they were supposed to. Dipper couldn't quite move his leg or fingers right, and his torso had begun to seize up. He was even more lonely, staying in the hammock until the late hours of the night, feeling uncomfort and longing for warmth. He could hardly get out of the thing himself, but damn him, he'd rather break more bones trying.

Several more suns and moons followed this way, Dipper being unable to fall asleep, getting an hour or two of sleep each night and continuing to stay in the crew's quarters, feeling more sore each day and night he had to stay there, seeing hardly any daylight.

And one night... He had a horrible Idea.

The boy swung his good leg over, gripping the rope and cloth tight with his good hand as he hopped off, landing on his good foot. It occurred to him that Bill never gave him a crutch or something, which was a bit irritating. Dipper hopped through the crew's quarter's, ignoring the big hole by the weaponry, the image of charred wood instantly making him feel sick as he picked up a sword, shoving it inbetween the boards and leaning on the weight of it as he panted, each step even with his good foot making pain shoot like fire up his sides. He grunted as he furrowed his brows, wondering if this was worth it as he pulled up the sword, leaning on it as he took another step. This slow process continued until he made it to the stars and swallowed. He took a step, using the sword as almost a pull vault to get him up. He continued this until sweat was sliding down his temples. The navigator got to the top step, shoving the sword through a board as he took the step, only to topple forward as he sword slid in it's position, throwing him onto the ground, head hitting a step.

A cry and a curse was caught in his throat as he laid there on the ground, pain searing through his entire being as he practically twitched and pulsed where he lay. He stayed there until it stopped, but his headache didn't.

When Dipper got to the captain's cabin, he threw open the door with his own weight, tossing the sword onto the ground as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. The boy brought a fist to his wet eyes, the lump in the bed highlighted by moonlight.

Mere hours, possibly even just one hour later, Bill was had in a sudden panic as his body shot up with the open of the old wood door. His fingers shook and stomach swirled to a bottomless pit, as he was quick to snap his hand towards the knife at his bedside table. The clang of a rather large blade on his floor was enough to cause for sweat to bead the man's brow.

"It hurts." Dipper coughed out meekly, leaning his forehead on the side of a bookshelf before he started limping towards him. He bit his lip as he used the cabinets and cupboards for support, jumping and grasping onto one of the pillars, trembling. "D-Don't say a word.. Or.. speak if you wish..." He murmured, blinking slow.

Bill's entire stiffened aura seemed to melt into that of relaxed, concerned in a way, as his form shifted to the boy in an audibly clear distress. With a low noise of his rousing, Bill shifted up in the sheets and stretched his bare form, muscles and vivid tattoos now exposed in the milky and colorful moonlight, filtered through shards of painted glass. "Come here.." The Captain whispered, his hoarse voice cutting through the room as he folded up the corner of the covers as his other hand rubbed over his scarred eye.

Dipper sniffled before swallowing tiredly, knees giving out as he sat down onto the bed, a quiet squeak escaping his lips. "I'm sorry.." He breathed, gazing over bill, the moonlight on his back and shining through his hair. he crawled under the blankets a bit awkwardly, his head still thudding.

Bill peered slowly down towards the hardly illuminated brunette with a thrumming heart, his face feeling alarmingly warm as a gentle hand reached forward to caress the boy's side. "There's no means to be, lad..." he exhaled slowly, now shifting slowly to pull the blankets back from Dipper's form. "You can't be serious, now... With the humidity rising, you'll be sure to overheat in those.." Bill gestured with his hand gently, in a 'come here' motion.

"Ah..." Dipper swallowed as he slowly leaned up, wincing before glancing at Bill curiously, scooting towards him a bit more, his heart thudding nervously in his chest as he swallowed and attempted to think

Bill adjusted slowly in the sheets and arched forward, his form basked in the softly billowing light reflecting from the sea, through to his window. It engulfed his light strands of blonde hair almost like a halo, and graced along scarred skin in light strokes. As if handling Dipper like a gentle piece of fine china, Bill began unbuttoning his shirt by the collar, soon gracing downward and slowly peeling his shirt open, before dragging it down from his shoulders along with his vest; his gold eye seeming tired and giving the man a vulnerable appearance.

Dipper didn't take his eyes off the captain, and his mouth went a bit dry as he faintly wondered if he was dreaming. His heart thudded dully in his chest and he almost pulled away, swatting at the captain, telling him he could do it himself. But he knew he couldn't, in reality.

The Captain leaned forward quietly, his breath warm in his chest, lumbering like a lion's as his hands began to lazily trail down across Dipper's chest; ghosting along the branding as his other hand began it's way along his crew member's arm. "What happened.." Bill whispered, his voice guttural and gruff from sleep, as his eye lowered in order to lock with Dipper's.

"I-I..It hurts..too bad.. I haven't slept in three days- Captain-.." Dipper sputtered out weakly, feeling dizzy and exhausted as he tried to keep himself upright. Everything felt like a illusion. A mirage. He wasn't sure if Bill was actually touching him or if that was just his imagination.

"You're as safe as you can get now, kid." The blonde man breathed, leaning forward slow to ghost his lips against the smaller boy's forehead, before lowering to kiss beneath his eye, along his cheek, up to his ear in his tired and intoxicated haze with a hand now held against the boy's jaw. However, the man soon parted away and licked his lips slow, closing his eyes and exhaling out. "Need any gin? Something to numb you?"

"Please.." Dipper murmured, taking a deep breath and cringing as it made him ache. He swallowed and nodded, holding his hands tightly in his lap and biting his lip. He was shivering quite vigorously.

Bill gave the boy's fabric clad thigh a firm pat, before adjusting from the bedside and slowly pushing off, stretching high and yawning into his shoulder once he had stood, only wearing a pair of undergarments. Slowly, he made way across to the room in a tired sway, his vision hazy as his hands scanned along the few bottles propped in an alcohol case. Though he soon pulled out a bottle, popping the cork and taking a few drinks from it, before lowering it down and maneuvering back to the bed, holding out the glass to Dipper.

"I'm sorry if I-- w-woke you." Dipper stuttered out, licking his lips. 

"As if I could sleep soundly anyway." Bill remarked, sighing to himself as he pressed himself further beneath the blankets, running a hand throughout his hair and yawning loud again,

The navigator took the bottle with his left hand and brought it to his lips, tipping it back and filling his entire mouth with the stuff before swallowing. Twice. "You'll turn me into an alcoholic." He breathed with a weak laugh.. Turning his eyes down.

The Captain before reaching over to take the alcohol back, tapping at the glass neck with lazy fingers. "May as well join me, you know." Bill remarked, nudging his foot nonchalantly against Dipper's own as he took a long, slow drink, all before exhaling with a dizzying sigh and pressing down the glass to his table once he had finished. "It's all fitting for our sort, anyhow..." Bill soon adjusted, shifting closer towards Dipper.

"Will you help me lay down?" Dipper asked softly, nervously. Everything felt vivid. Felt fake. He licked his lips slowly and began to pick at his cuticles compulsively, ripping off large amounts of skin out of nerves.

"Of course." Bill remarked, now gently pressing his hand against the small of the boy's back, and keeping his weight safe as he waited for the brunette.

Dipper chuckled a bit weakly as he leaned his weight against Bill, breath hitching as he was lowered down, feeling the alcohol start to numb his system a bit, he took another deep breath, gazing up to Bill. He still didn't understand, he didn't understand what flip had switched in the Captain's brain for him to act this way around him. To act like he actually cared... Dipper didn't feel like playing question games right now, so he laid in silence with nothing but the mingling sounds of their breaths and the ocean behind them.

Bill was now propped delicately above the other man's form with a tired eye, his hand soon slipping off in order to grace along his side, up across his stomach, to his chest while he quietly eyed over each darling feature of this American man. His chocolate brown eyes, messy curls and sweet face, Bill was beginning to feel as if another simple infatuation with this boy was grossing through his heart... However, it was just due to his humanity, his kindness in which Bill had never once been used to. While Dipper sometimes treated him as a monster, a fiend, he also treated him as a human being.

With a hopeless exhale, the Captain now leaned down in order to kiss each of the man's cheeks, soon parting away and lowering down by the pillows, his hair fallen against his face as hesitant hands tucked at the covers.

Dipper turned his head towards the other, eyes fluttering open slow. Why was he being so... Affectionate? Again..not tonight..not tonight..

Dipper closed his eyes and began to breathe slow, listening to the rise and fall of the other's chest and pulling his arms close to his form as he shifted a bit. "Goodnight..Bill..." Dipper breathed dizzy and tispy.

"Goodnight, Pines.." Bill spoke up softly, closing his eyes and pressing his arms close to his own chest, now turning away with his back facing towards the younger of the two, the alcohol only seeming to somewhat dull his mind.

Minutes had passed as Bill lay in his ringing thoughts, before finally exhaling tiredly into his pillow, as a sign of defeat and complaint. "I have an odd request." Finally musing, the Captain pressed his fingers lightly into the bedsheets.

"Oh...?" Dipper asked softly, eyes fluttering open. "Better say it quick.." He mumbled with a soft smile, though he was worried about what the captain would say. His chest rose and fell slowly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Would it be too much to ask..." he inhaled, opening his eye slow, and shifting over so that he was laying on his back, facing the ceiling with slow and careful breaths. "If I could hold you?"

"You've never asked before..?" Dipper replied softly, licking his lips slow as he turned his head to watch the other, meeting his eye in the dark. He ignored the blank, black scar tissue around his other eye.

"I feel as though the occasion may as well require consent." He whispered, his brow lowered and good eye narrowing as he eventually turned into his hip, now facing the smaller man.

"that's odd..." Dipper whispered, mostly in a haze as he felt himself begin to drift off. "Okay.." He breathed, quieting down. He inhaled through his nose as he felt the gently rise and fall of his chest against the blanket.

Bill had finally began to shift his weight, feeling all the more heavy than it normally would have, without the weights of sleep pulling him down. With a low exhale, he reached to string his arm around the other man's neck, as his other trailed over to his waist in a gentle, but comforting weight. The man could hardly see his own tattoos and scars in the dim lighting, but they would forever haunt his peripherals, and supply him with brief moments of power, of his own stance as a human.

Dipper took a deep breath, sighing out slow as he gently let the touch lull him off to sleep. His head still ached, and his leg still burned; but the alcohol and affection was enough for him, in the moment, and he fell asleep almost instantly, eyes fluttering open one last time to notice the brands and scars across Bill's arms.


	23. Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say that updates are going to slow down to only Friday for a bit until the writers adjust to the new school schedule and can write more.  
> Thanks for your eagerness and patience! We love you guys!

Salt air wasn't usually keen to burning your eyes as easily as it did on this dawn morning, melting at the back of your throat and causing for your skin to feel tight as the morning sun beat down furiously. With each grace of air on this morning, it felt almost icy from being brought up by the waves, causing for men to arch over the beams on their breaks, sighing in the sweet smell and cocking their necks.

_"We've sighted land off the starboard beam!"_

He had taken entire care of the bittacle on the fine ship, his hands steady and stars in his eyes at the bump in the horizon. Captain Cipher was sure that it had only been a few fair days since his unsettling engagement with Dipper Pines, that of which left him with a heart; robbed of any sort of enlightenment that this man could truly work for him. For his ship, and with himself all the same. What was he to think at this point? They were nearing their destination in a few months or so, yet he had become ridiculously latched onto this boy, like a moth to a flame. A daring, sparking flame, whom threatened each moment with you and dared to be challenged, but showed incredible humanity all in the same. The sight and feeling was fleeting throughout each distraction that pulled the Captain out through, to keep his eye on the sea and his heart where it firmly belonged.

The hawsehole was soon unlatched as they neared closer towards the dip of the sea, sand dusting up in huge clouds at the roar of the Partem Mente against the shore, the futtock now digging far against the sands. Bill eyed along broad forests of green and plains of white from afar, a grin of phenomenal sorts mapping over his face. Scuppers were opened wide to pour out floods of water, as the sun beamed down in a soft light upon their arrival to this new land. Only a few quarters of the way into the Atlantic, this was all a means to take a load down from their trip, take it easy and fix what had been damaged in their previous trials of wrath with other men, may God bless their souls in the depths of Hell, with fish picking apart the rotting and swelling flesh trapped against their bones. With the marks that they all had, these men had a one way ticket as well, hatred in their bones and the charm of betrayal in their blood.

"Prep the gangplank, you know the drill, now fucking hop onto it!" The Caribbean man barked with a stern look, grasping onto the shoulders of his coat and pulling down, off his arms it went, along with his gloves. Now only wearing his deep golden vest and worn frilled byron shirt, Bill began his way along the deck with a keen eye along each crew member, beginning their jobs just as fast as he had previously lectured.

Dipper had found himself somewhat able to walk the past couple of days, so he now found himself sitting on one of the crates on the top deck, staring at his feet. he wore a loose white shirt, the buttons stopping right below his clavicle, revealing this mornings fresh bandage as he tried to block out the captain's barking, though he was excited about being up on deck again, he was still in a lot of pain, hardly enough to walk. But he had been pushing through it, and a bandage tightly wrapped around his thigh under his slacks helped with walking as well. He still would see people laughing and pitying him on the other side of the ship. Depending on his mood he'd glare back at them with a look that shot daggers, or turn his eyes down and pretend he couldn't hear them.

Now staring up to the sky and sighing out, Bill began hiking up his sleeves with a broad frown. Quickly, he had begun peeling away his vest and proceeded to carry the fabrics off, up to his cabin. After minutes inside of removing his boots and setting his hat aside, the man moved off from his cabin and locked the doors, soon walking out to the stairs all barefoot and gleeful and running down them.

"Bring out our supplies, food we stole from the last armada, and the alcohol, and prepare for making lower repairs! We'll be docking here overnight, perhaps longer if we need more to be done!" Bill waved off his ringed hand, grinning wide and running a hand through his now free golden locks, that of which is hardly ever seen by the crew as he jogged up to where Dipper sat. "Well don't you look like a sitting duck." He began, flicking the man's head, "It'd be best to start thinking of contraptions now, so you don't have to fall down the gangplank. I was never a good tinker, so that's all on you, kid."

A weak laugh found it's way up Dipper's throat, reaching up a shaking hand to itch his nose before looking up a bit nervously at Bill. He shook his head. "I may just stay on the boat while they do repairs.." He added quietly.

"Why not join us on the beach for a bit of food, some alcohol, fresh air? I feel like a bit of nature would do you well." The man rolled his shoulders a bit, cracking his neck and soon stepping to the side. "They're all just teasing because they think we're doing the goat's jig, day in a day out." Bill laughed, holding his stomach and kicking aside a crate with his foot, in order to pull it outward. "Might as well humor them to throw off their bets."

" In this condition?" Dipper laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I can try." He replied softly, before biting his lip and standing up fast, ignoring the pain that shot up his thigh and torso. It was about time he stopped moping, and he would do his best to stop feeling sorry for himself. Even if he breaks another rib.

"This'll confuse the shit outta them, kid." He remarked, leaning to string his arm lightly around Dipper's waist, tugging him along as he walked along deck. "They'll bid off all the gold that they have, just in order to be scammed from it, isn't that hilarious? Because the more cat and mouse we play, the more they'll lose money." Bill then began his way to the gangplank, steadying his footing, "Which, in my opinion, will just cause for a more amusing ship ride."

"They'll be loosing their money forever I guess." Dipper replied with another chuckle, leaning back into Bill's arm a bit and using him as a little bit of a crutch as he hobbled across the ship by his side, trying not to hiss every time he tried to place weight on his leg.

"No doubt about that." The Captain remarked with a forced laugh, narrowing his eye at the odd stinging in his chest. However, he persisted on down the gang plank with one hand against the rope, the other draped lazily over Dipper's hip while he walked down the wooden boards, all lined down into a stairway of sorts, that led far down to shore.

A bit of the ways down, they had gained a steady walking pattern up though Dipper continued to limp, leaning into the captain a bit and biting his lip. He sank his teeth in every time his leg began to ache but was glad that he could walk at least somewhat on his own. He continued to walk down the plank, feet a little bit weak and floppy until he yelped out when he slipped and fell backward.

With a quick arm, Bill arched down and quickly took hold of Dipper with a wide eye, supporting himself on the slope with his bare feet digging into a propped out wood strip. They had to be at least fifty feet in the air, so the occurrence just made Bill's heart stop while a hand protectively supported the brunette's back. Many men from the shore ooed and awed mockingly, laughing through setting down crates, or making kissing noises to the two. To this, Bill all ignored.

Dipper's cheeks flushed as he realized he was gripping onto the captain and he scoffed a bit before sniffling and continuing to walk, looking up to glare at the people who were taunting them. "You seriously enjoy this game don't you?"

The Captain soon stiffened and cleared his throat, entirely backtracking his thoughts and scoffing out once he had stood again, now completely releasing his grip as he made his way down the plank. "Can't say that I find it boring." He shrugged after the response, soon picking up a bit of pace and ignoring as his fingers trailed along the rope.

"Of course not. I think I've realized that you like chaos." Dipper replied with a bit of a laugh, walking down and breathing through the pain as he limped, leaning into Bill, one hand still gripping the fabric on his back just in case. Though they weren't as far from the water, he knew if he fell, it would only make his injuries worse. And he wouldn't be able to swim.

"You're a bit of the opposite. Actually, no, you are the opposite. A complete polar complex of myself, in a way." Bill continued on, running a hand up along the stubble over his jaw, before dropping back down to skirt along each sharp pin-prick of thick rope. Eventually, he had finally met down with the feeling of warm sand beneath his feet, sinking between his toes and feeling plush beneath the weight of his heels. "It's good to be back!" The blonde man began, propping his hand onto his hip and grinning big, before turning his head over to map out the vast waters, and large bay trees or coconut palms. There were many other variations of foliage that swallowed up the light that sunk further into the island, and he had almost every ambition to try and explore it.

Dipper stepped onto the sand and wasn't sure if it was helping or making his legs worse from not being able to control his body weight. He took a deep breath and sniffed as he began to walk, pushing himself away from Bill and supporting his own weight as he slowly walked farther onto the beach and sat down onto the sand with a grunt, gazing up at the magnificent ship.

 

Bill stretched his arms in front of himself with a quiet groan, now feeling his grin raise his cheeks as his spine popped. Few men had set the supply crates down that were stocked with foods, while they took their many supplies off in order to begin maintenance on the ship's side. Men still gathered at the top deck in order to anchor down benches and ropes, all that would help support the crew members whom needed to climb up for higher damages. Bill was on his way towards the ships' side all before he turned on heel in the scorching sand, raising his brow to see Parley, Chipper, Blackburn, and Denman. Chipper sat on Blackburn's shoulders with one eye closed, his arm steady and holding what looked to be a large rock. With his tongue out, he launched it as high as he could at the trunk of a coconut palm, to that of which Parley cackled at once it missed, and launched right into a crate.

Denman laughed into his arm and raised a thick ginger brow, his grin showing through his mustache and bright emerald eyes while the two older men sat in the sand.

"HORSE SHIT!" Chipper shouted, slumping down and smacking Blackburn's face a bit harshly, playfully.

"Ever heard of a pistol, you little spitfire?" Bill shouted, grinning big and snickering as he soon trotted up closer.

"That won't save the milk, jackass."

"Are you planning on getting woozy off of it, twerp?" Bill swung his arms at his sides, amused by the seventeen year old.

"Fuck head."

"Stercore comedenti." The elder of the two grinned, soon jogging up close.

"Stock-fish, stewed prune!" Chipper spat, causing for Blackburn to haphazardly toss the kid from his shoulders, falling to the sand with a loud grunt.

"Bitch wolf's son!" Bill giggled, kicking sand into his side, near his face. That of which the boy avoided, spitting and turning before standing again, fast and energetic.

"Prick your face, lily-liver'd man!" Chipper defended, rubbing his cheek and kicking Bill's shin. To this, the blonde man shoved his fist against the teenager's chest.

"I'm glad to see you read the book I gave you."

"Macbeth wasn't that bad." Chipper spoke up, all before turning his head to face Dipper, eyeing over his form from afar.

"Oh, it stings!" Bill called back, propping a hand on his hip and feeling the wind push at his long feather earrings, supported by gold chains. 

 Dipper turned around, shifting so he wouldn't have to twist his torso as he laughed out, snickering and yelling out "Scoundrels!!" Back at the crew members and the Captain, his heart feeling light in his chest as his hair was tossed around his forehead and cheeks. Dipper watched Bill intently, his heart thudding lowly in his chest as he licked his lips, glancing back at the deep ocean blue and back up to the hole in the ship, making him shiver. He could see people were already starting to repair it.

"Well you're a surly dog hearted bilge rat!" Bill replied playfully, waving his hand to urge Dipper on with a wide smile. He could feel Parley's eyes on him, judging him for his immediate change of aura.

"You mangy lion!" Dipper called back, grinning out, head clear as he chuckled, biting his lip and shaking his head as he turned back to face the ship, heart thudding softly in his chest.

"Lumpish milk-livered minnow!" Bill replied from afar, all before Parley swung his leg forward to kick Bill from behind, causing the Captain's knees to buckle as a foot was jabbed at the back of his shins. He only laughed at this, and stepped back just a bit, enough to harshly shoot his heel back between the man's legs. This caused for Parley to cry out from pain, laughing and heaving over as other men laughed, and Denman patted his back in a half-assed motion.

"You ought to make a move, Captain." Chipper soon began, stepping closer and speaking to Bill, rising on his toes to meet with the blonde's level.

"If I try, I'll end up like Parley."

Dipper couldn't hear what the group was saying anymore, so he settled on getting lost in his own thoughts before he reached down and grabbed a handful of sand, smudging it in between his fingers and sighing out at the warmness of it. He had felt cold lately.

Cold... Unless...

He blinked the thought away and continued to watch the dry sand trickle through his fingers.

Bill merely raised a hand to his face and dragged it along the stubble lining his jaw, now exhaling out with exasperation while his stomach began to churn with an uncomfortable sting.

"He'd rather die than consider having one out with me, Hugo." He spoke lowly, now feeling the itching need for a cigar.

"So what? You always get what you want! Don't tell me that bafoon is actually a threat to you."

"Truth be told, kid... But this ones different. I don't have the energy to deal with him whining or running off."

With that, Bill merely slapped his hand firmly against the teenager's back, and began his way across the beach with bare feet pressing patterns into the hot sands. He passed the crates and the form of the other man with a soon rising feeling in his stomach, before coughing to clear it. It was childish of him to be so caught on someone who didn't feel mutual... Though he was much more gentlemanly than to force anything with a man who would never turn his way. The Captain took his time in the quiet stroll up to the waving shoreline, all up until he began to remove the buckles on his gun holster and his knife holster. He began slipping them from his thighs, along with his leather belt with a gold buckle, sporting the picture of an intricately carved eye.

Dipper watched Bill remove the belts intently, looking him over and sighing out as he watched the man, curious as to why he was leaving himself practically defenseless. He guessed.. They were the only ones on the beach but... Hm. Dipper realized he was physically holding himself off from biting his lips and so he glanced towards the ground, starting to twiddle his thumbs and pick at his nails. His wrist was significantly better, and he could move it in a soft circle, but not up and down yet.

Bill dragged his thumbs beneath his slacks slowly and peeled them away, yawning into his shoulder as he stepped out of them and kicked them aside, now only sporting his linen bottoms and white top. However, this wasn't to last for long; as he soon began peeling the top off with fast hands and arched it over his back, exposing an array of scars and brandings that splayed out across his back and neck. Coupled with a defacement of the crucifix across his side. 

Dipper glanced up only to realize his breath had been caught in his throat, held tightly by his gaze over at the other man. The navigator gazed lowly over Bill's healed wounds, quietly memorizing them and wondering what they from.. And the one on the cross.... Was he really...?

With a pleased sigh, the Captain soon tossed aside his shirt and took no haste in pushing forth in the cold water with a big grin, diving down once the waters had reached towards his pelvis. For what seemed to be minutes later, the man burst up from the water with a hand shooting up to drag through his now soaking blonde locks, before dragging down to adjust his eyepatch and blink away the salt water. He stared off a bit nonchalantly, swaying a bit and feeling the water slide down his bare back, down his abdomen and causing for the man to bite his lip from the relief of being beneath the sun for so long.

Dipper cleared his throat, eyebrows raising to his hairline as he watched him intently, ignoring the sun in his eyes and wishing he could join him. And Bill looked.. Happy. Not psychotic happy but just... Gleeful.

Parley took absolutely no haste in rushing over for just this occasion, as Bill's back was turned and his expression was dreamy. With one sharp move, he bolted into the water with full garments still on and shoved at Bill by the shoulder blades, knocking him into the water and causing for the Captain to cry out in his surprise. Soon being engulfed in the water, the blonde man decided to slink off into the deeper ends. The British man cackled proudly, all before waiting patiently for Bill to resurface, that of which took a bit more time than anticipated, for he couldn't see where he had gone. And so, he rested down in the waters in a calm float, as the other man soon reached up from behind him to drag the man down, holding him down, as he then resurfaced with a loud gasp. Bill stood proudly and crossed his arms over his biceps, all before his body collapsed all over again from an arm yanking down his leg.

Dipper glanced up again and laughed out at the exchange, Snickering and holding a hand up to his mouth he shook his head. "Hoddydoddies! You guys are children!" He called, cupping the hand around his mouth now so that the sound would travel farther. 

Bill pushed up closer to the shore where the water was more shallow, now huffing out as he splayed his body in the sand with a damp body, his chest rising and falling fast. Parley soon made his way on top of Bill, and punched his wounded shoulder hard enough to cause the Captain to bellow with laughter, and prop his bare leg up to try and kick the man off of himself. "Filius canis-!" Bill strained through laughter, soon rolling away and jutting his foot hard above Parley's pelvis.

"He is a child!" Parley called back, holding up his hand and running it through his hair soon after.

"Five years doesn't make a difference, Parley! Get off your high horse!"

"Says you, Captain wagtail."

Dipper snorted before rolling his eyes and standing up again, Though he was a bit wobbly. He clenched his teeth as he felt pain shoot up his leg, but he continued standing on it anyway, considering going to find what Bill mentioned of a cane or stick to help him walk. He licked his lips as he continued absentmindedly watching the two pals tussle on the sand. It suddenly occurred to him as he watched Bill, that this man had a sever million dollar reward on his head. He didn't look much like that of a criminal.. Aside from.. Well..

Bill pressed himself back into the sand with a chill, feeling his heartbeat run rapid while Parley reached forward in order to grab the man's side, that of which the Captain merely groaned at in annoyance, rolling away and edging himself further into the water. "Do you truly wish to be kicked in the groin again? Honest to god!" He protested, all before slinking off to the deeper waves again, feeling the chill ride up his abdomen. Bill turned his head towards the shore, his heart in his throat as he viewed over Dipper in his own casual setting, with the sky such a vivid blue above him.

As soon as their eyes met, Dipper instantly flushed and averted his doe gaze back down to the ground, clearing this throat and grabbing his shoulder as he started to limp towards Chipper and Blackburn, who were still trying to get coconuts down from the trees. Dipper could see they had succeeded once or twice.

Bill felt his chest tighten just a bit from the sight, but he soon stepped further into the mess of moss and shells riddled through the sand, his feet now kicking up kelp, all while Parley watched with a quirked mouth.

"You've really let yourself on with this boy, William."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've gone completely soft. Where's the fun loving, bloodthirsty apathetic asshole who I knew?"

Bill scoffed at this, turning away and running a hand through his hair out of impulse, before stiffening entirely once Parley wound his arms around his torso. "Pa... Er- Peter..." The Captain breathed out, stiff as a board as the other man inched closer.

"Like old times, Bill.." The British man hummed, close and damp and heavy with his clothes weighing everything down.

"I-" Bill began, clearing his throat and slowly edging away from the other man with a cross frown, his ears warmed and brows lowered while he began his way to the shore again. "Leave it in the past, you galoot."

"Oi, Pino! C'mere, we need you to try and get those from beneath the tree!" Blackburn called with the wave of his hand, causing Chipper to sway and protest with a small shout, as his aim was already steadied.

Dipper nodded earnestly, swallowing as he hobbled over and gripped onto one of the trees. "Don't throw any down while I'm standing right here." Dipper said with a weak laugh as he took a deep breath as he kicked the coconut with his good leg, taking deep breaths through slight singes. There was no way he could bend over to pick them up.

The blonde man bent down with a quirked frown as he dragged his shirt and pants from the shore, shaking them off before slipping them into the water and beginning to scrub, brushing the items around through the waves and wringing them out while sea foam and crystal clear waves cascaded over his ankle. "Who put a stick up /your/ ass?" A voice began behind him, causing for Bill to roll his eyes and try to focus on the shadow of the ship, cooling them off and causing for a nice breeze.

"You. A very splintery one, at that. Entirely lacking any form of natural lubricant or anything. Honestly, how cruel, my good man, how cruel." Bill replied in a monotonous tone, all before shifting from foot to foot in the water, in order to pull on his damp clothing. Though it was quite the task, and his top shone through and stuck to his skin, it was much better than flouncing around naked. As the Captain made his way up to the sand, he pushed past the wet heaps that sunk beneath his toes and treaded further onto the dry white sand, scorching his soles and sticking to the wetness of his legs as he made way towards the three musketeers again. To this, Parley merely scoffed to himself and began cleaning his own clothes.

"Tick tock, c'mon Pine Tree! You can share em with us if you hurry it up!" Chipper waved his hand a bit fast, excited at the amount that they had gathered up.

"Don't test me! I'm fairly sure I have over four broken bones!" Dipper shouted back with a laugh.

"Pish posh, I'm from America and I'm the Captain's favori- OW!" Chipper immediately shut up his horrible American accent upon being flicked on the ass by Bill, who soon pushed off of Blackburn with a grin, edging his foot against the coconut carefully.

Dipper's soul felt light despite the pain as he gently pushed another coconut away from under them with a foot, a gorgeous smile spreading across his lips while he kicked the next coconut hard enough that it toppled towards the feet of exactly who he was aiming for.

Bill.

The blonde man soon looked up from his feet with an expression of incredible glee, his arms at his sides as he began edging the nut throughout the sand, before kicking it off to Dipper again. Chipper soon adjusted and toppled off from Blackburn's shoulders again, shuffling throughout the sand and turning to watch the two.

Dipper laughed out, the sound echoing throughout him like the way a breeze enters your lungs. He licked his lips as he hopped on one leg over to the coconut, hooking his foot behind it before kicking it towards Bill again, though a bit weakly as his breath hitched.

Oh, now, Bill was glistening.

His grin was entirely ecstatic, heart thrumming faster and faster in his chest as he began his way around the coconut, turning his heel and squaring his ankle, before knocking it off to the side and kicking it between each foot. Without another thought, Blackburn joined in and took it from the other side, kicking it back over to Bill between Chipper and Dipper. The Captain laughed out loudly, now looking expectantly towards the two.

No fair! I can't move, you tosspot!" Dipper laughed out as he continued to hobble and jump, using the trees for support as he realized Chipper was playing on his side. That honestly made him feel better about his situation, and he heaved heavy breaths as he kicked the thing over to Chipper.

"Tough luck, kiddo!" The one-eyed man chirped with a light breath, now running up from behind the youngest of the four, who took the coconut and began kicking it the other direction, skidding his foot in the sand and turning tail in front of Blackburn. He was fast on his feet, very fast- but Bill had more skill. Soon enough, Captain Cipher jogged up behind the boy and kicked from beneath his feet, taking the coconut and using the side of his foot to launch it far off in the sand, that of which he soon ran after with specks of sand riding up his legs. "This is going to be our goal!" He waved off, jogging over to pick up an empty wooden crate and set it down in the sand, before waving towards the group to come towards him. Other crew mates sat on crates while few others unloaded them, and Bill found it a perfect opportunity to use one of the empty crates to prop up, jogging off and setting it up as another goal. He looked just about excited as a child.

"I don't know how long I can play!" Dipper called, sniffling and waiting for the object to be kicked back to them. Though he couldn't help but watch Bill, a genuine smile on his face as he ran around, making the goal and laughing out, Dipper couldn't help but join in, watching him. It was hard to believe this man had killed many when he was acting so innocent and simple.

"Well you can watch, can't you?" Bill grinned back, his hair an honest to god mess as he balanced the thing between him and Chipper, their feet pressed to either side of the green coconut. Soon enough, Kojo had made his way onto the sands with a calm smile, now following in suit behind Blackburn and spreading their stances as Bill fought over dominance for the green orb. Not even moments into the game, the taller of the two had taken the coconut fast, and kicked it hard and quit until it battered head first into the crate, tipping it upright in the sand. His foot was irritated and purple on the side, he was covered in sand, but he hadn't had this much fun in ages. Not since Trinidad.

"Got me there!" Dipper called as he continued to awkwardly limp/trot before he finally gave up, wheezing and laughing too hard as he leaned against a tree, arm slung over his chest as he wheezed, watching everyone play as he laughed out at the mistakes, though a bit concerned about Bill's bruised feet, which he could see from here.

Bill shot his hands up in success, beaming with excitement as Kojo then trotted off to retrieve the coconut, tossing it back to Bill rather fast, whom caught it in a firm hand, and soon set the thing back down onto the sand. Blackburn made his way off to Chipper's side, and Kojo stood proudly beside Bill. This time, the Spaniard man and the Jamaican man were met eye-to-eye with their feet pressed out in what seemed to be mid ground in the sand. In the blink of an eye, Blackburn had made his move of twisting the coconut around with the side of his foot, bouncing it up and kicking it off to Chipper, who ended the game with ease by shooting the thing into their opposing side's crate, after having ducked past Bill with a snide grin.

"Alright, alright." The Captain raised his hand up gently, soon slipping off to another one of his crew members about thirty feet away, arching down to pluck his machete from the man's hands as he sat dumbfounded on a crate. Ignoring his evident protests, Bill sauntered over towards their crate and tipped it up with his foot, now arching down to grab the coconut and bounce it in his hand.

Dipper watched Bill intently, still wheezing as he laughed out a bit weakly, clutching his chest with his other hand as he swallowed, watching him twist the bright machete in his hands. Dipper suddenly grew a bit nervous, but knew the captain wouldn't miss, so he watched him intently, humming a bit anxiously.

Bill slowly made his way across the sand towards a broad rock, and sat himself down with the old machete in hand, pointing it away from himself as he began hacking away the green husk with a natural motion, as if he had done this billions of times prior. Shaving it down to the hard portion, Bill then tipped it upside down and sliced off the bottom with a quick hand, before tipping it back up and holding it steady on the rock. In one gentle motion of the blade, Bill dug the tip of the knife between two of the three star points at the top of the coconut, and soon peeled open the top with ease, revealing inside. "Thank god for Trinidad teaching me how to do this.." he muttered, before turning back and offering the fruit to Kojo, who took a long drink from the top of it. "Oi, Pine Tree!" the Captain then turned, his brows raised as he snatched the nut back, grasping it and setting it on the rock. "Wanna chop this in half?"

"I just ran what fees like miles!" Dipper called with a quirked eyebrow, his lips feeling dry as he took a deep breath and glanced up at the deep robin's egg sky. He sighed out as he looked over the clouds and back into the forest, wondering how far away exactly they were from France, and hoped he'd be better by the time they got there.

"I'm trying to test you!" He called back, before scoffing and smiling down to the coconut, soon lifting it to his lips to drink down the rest of the liquid inside. Once finished, he set it down onto the rock and positioned the machete upward, before launching it down fast and watching the coconut snap in half, wobbling onto the rock slowly.

Dipper rolled his eyes and watched the captain before settling himself back down into the concoction of dirt and sad and cleared his throat, humming softly before he stuck one leg out and crossed his good leg, sticking his foot under his thigh and beginning to gently run the palms of his hands down his thigh, trying to massage the swollen muscle around the broken femur.

Bill took one of the halves and raised the machete up to Chipper, who took it gladly and set down another coconut on the rock, while Blackburn took the other half. Bill crossed his legs and hummed out, soon standing up and gripping his half closely as he ran off across the beach, eyeing over Parley's naked form with a stifled laugh, soon reaching the shore and grabbing his belts and holsters. He hoisted them up, and made way across the beach again, throwing his gun holster down beside Dipper and taking his glass handled blade along with him. However, the sight in front of himself was enough to make the Captain groan in agitation. "No, no, no." He spoke, stabbing his hand held blade into the husk of his coconut, and handing it to the wounded brunette before stomping over towards the rock again. chipper had smacked the machete straight down into the coconut, now causing it to stick. "All wrong, pry it out and lemme tell you how it's done."

Dipper glanced down to the other half of the coconut Bill had brought him and smiled gently, shaking his head as he picked it up held it gently in both hands. He parted his lips and tipped the fruit, closing his eyes as he felt the cool water grace his lips and his tongue. It was honestly a bit bitter, but much sweeter than he was expecting, and he graciously drank from it; honestly extremely thirsty. He had stopped drinking fresh water as much since he realized he had been drinking so much. He had been mostly surviving off of alcohol in Bill's cabin.

Bill arched down with lowered brows as Chipper yanked out the blade, and Bill soon directed him to do as he was told. "Take it from the stem and start hacking off pieces until you get to the hard part."

"Aye, Captain."

"Once you get there, chop the blade down between the two out of three points on a star. There's going to be a star there, so keep your eye out." The blonde sniffed, running a hand through his wet hair. "Then, it should crack open. Good luck. Don't bother me after this." The man waved off, before jogging over towards Dipper and taking a load off beside him, ripping his knife from the green husk and opening his palm.

Dipper grinned, feeling exhilarated as he continued to guzzle the drink, feeling some of it trickle down his jaw as he lowered it, smacking his lips as he heaved. "I've never had coconut before!" He called happily, eyes bright.

"You haven't even tried the whole thing yet, kid!" Bill teased, nudging him with his elbow and arching over as he took the coconut from Dipper, using his knife to begin scraping the meat from part of the shell, cutting out a portion and handing it to Dipper, before cutting his own.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow and licked the juices from his lips before watching Bill's hands move, intently gazing over the lithe forms until he handed him the coconut. "You... Eat it?" He asked, tipping his head. "Hmm.." The boy bit into the white skin from the nut as his eyes fluttered shut in slight bliss, starting to chew as he lowered the piece down from his fingers, nodding slow. "It's so good.."

Bill's chest grew with a tickling feeling as he watched over Dipper, finding it entirely endearing just how much he enjoyed such a simple thing. Laughing and pushing air through his nose, the man then took a bite from his own bit, before beginning to carve into more of the coconut. "I used to try and eat through the shell when I was a bab. Up until I spied over enough people cracking them open.. At first I'd just steal their hard work, but I eventually got the hang of it myself after finding an old knife buried by the village." He laughed over the fruit, taking a bite, "God, how they hated me."

"So you were a pirate from the start..?" Dipper asked with a quiet laugh, taking another bite out of the food and sighing out slow, gaze smiling as he watched the crew engage in tussles on the beach.

"Guess you could say so. I always wanted things for myself, to go my way, and to be fun. If I had a day without adventure, I'd take it by the horns and rip anything apart that was stopping me!" Bill replied, pressing their shoulders together without another thought as he began growing nostalgic from the story.

"I bet your teeth were sore."

"They sure were! But I'd bite into anything. You name it. Especially weird bugs, tarantulas and things- god, I'd get so excited each time I lost a tooth. I'd either keep them, put them in weird places, or try to swallow them to freak people out."

Dipper laughed out and shoved at the Captain. "Unlicked cub! I can only imagine the hell you caused for your mother!" The boy called out with another quiet chuckle, stuffing the rest of the coconut into his mouth and exhaling, swaying a bit.

"That I did! She'd make me do all of the worst chores whenever I was being a pain in her neck; not to even mention the men of the village. I'd always try to stalk them and steal their things away, even as far as trying to steal their mules and tie them up where my mom couldn't see." He pulled a bit more of the meat out, taking a bite and handing the fruit over to Dipper. "One time, I tried throwing a harlequin snake into a pot of soup that the tribe leader's wife was cooking, and she made me clean her house from top to bottom before I got the worst lashing _ever_."

"Oh hell.." Dipper snickered and shook his head, biting into the coconuts a his cheeks turned a bit pink. "You were no Nicky ninny... Sounds like." The navigator snorted and handed the food back to him before he began to massage his leg again, doing so for a moment before he began working on his wrist. "How would they know if they won the bets? You'd have to tell them."

Bill choked a bit on the fruit before stuffing the full thing into his mouth, shifting in the sand and running a hand through his hair as he chewed a bit rapidly, to mask his thoughts. "Got any i-" he cleared his throat, coughing a bit, "ideas?"

"Jesus, man!" The boy reached and slapped a hand down on Bill back a couple times before pulling it back and holding his hand in his lap. "You'd probably brag about it." Dipper snorted before tipping his head back and forth, lowering his eyes and sucking on his teeth in thought. "Or you're loud. But that's less likely." He giggled, glancing up at the captain and raising his eyebrows once he realized

Bill stiffened almost entirely and felt his face grow warm, now gazing off and holding a hand to his mouth as he took in the words. Jesus Mary and Joseph. "I've more audacity than to brag about that sort of stuff. In addition, they'd have no room to assume that it was true, since I'm keen on lying." Bill paused, raising his hand a bit. "In addition, how would they have heard me if we didn't... Okay- you know, fine. Sit still." The Captain ordered, all before shifting back in the sand and sitting behind Dipper, both arms now running forward to wrap around his torso, his legs splayed out comfortably as he rested his chin down on the other's shoulder. "Now just act casual, follow through with it and let's see their reactions."

Dipper stiffened completely, jaw slack as he shivered and made a soft noise in the back of his throat before turning around awkwardly and pushing at Bill's chest. He snorted as he started to stand again.

Bill sighed out in defeat and slumped back in the sand, raising up his arm with his palm out, his eye facing up towards the sky as he pursed his lips. "Right, fine. At least give me my coconut back so I can tell it takes about men's gruesomely deaths."

"It's mine now." Dipper teased, leaning against a tree with his bad leg propped up a bit like a flamingo as he bit into it again, getting some of the coconut out of his teeth with his tongue.

"Since when, lily liver?" The Captain glowered, now pushing himself up on his arms, and brushing the sand away from his body as it stuck against his shirt. "You can have the next one if you learn how to get it open."

"Well you're stuck in the dirt so..." Dipper shrugged, well knowing he wouldn't be able to crack open one by himself. He took another bite, this one considerably bigger, causing him to get coconut juice all over his mouth.

"I'm not _stuck_ , I'm just comfortable here." He spoke up, before glancing over and pressing his mouth in a thin line at how big of a bit the other took. Bill soon pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to the tree, soon clearing his throat and coughing just a bit as he reached out for the fruit, soon reaching a hand up to wipe away the fluid on Dipper's mouth. "If you want to eat the rest of my food so badly, at least give me something in return."

Dipper flinched and pulled away from Bill. "Take it." He said a bit curtly, handing him the coconut and wiping off the rest of his fast with the back of his wrist as he started to hobble off, hissing.

Bill cocked an eyebrow and snickered, seeing as his plan had worked fully as he snatched away the coconut, grasping it in his hand with his knife in the other.


	24. Cramoisi

Later on, the leader of the ship had taken his time in joining in back on the vessel for repairs and cleaning, strolling up across the deck as men worked rags and brushes against the wood in order to give it a better shine. While many others replaced ropes or hooks, sewed up patches on the sails, Bill had swung down on one of the ropes to prop himself on the side of the ship with a quirked mouth, eyeing over the work and taking his own task in trying to fix up some holes. He had even gone over towards his own cabin, swinging down on a rope and propping his feet against the stain glass as he fixed up multiple strips of chipped and rotting wood.

After a long day of labor, the vast crew had managed their way onto shore, putting aside their tasks and lighting up few torches atop the deck, as men gathered there to keep an eye out. Bill had set up a fire pit with dried grasses and wood, setting as many dry stones down as he could, before pouring a bit of brandy on the mess, and igniting it with a match as he then took a swig from the same bottle of brandy. It began to swell up with crackling flames in no time, and the men gathered around with their knives dug into crabs that they had found, coconuts, or whichever things they had stored in the crates. They had decided on making stew another time.

"So, I say to her, unless you've got some kind of magical spell hidden in that bodice to make up for a thousand shillings, I'll be right on my way! You know what she did to me? She reached right into my coat, ripped out a good hundred, and was on her way, right after slapping me across the face." Bill bellowed, waving his bottle and laughing drunkenly as the light of the orange flame washed over his body, causing for the crew to laugh and nudge the Captain. "Honest to god, if there is anyone you should listen to and empower, it's a woman. I can't say that I didn't deserve that one." After a moment of pause in order to take a drink from his brandy, Bill soon hunched over with a brightened gold eye, gazing along the array of unique men in front of himself and at his sides. "You know! You know, what I  _truly_  think of the Partem Mente, boys...?"

Dipper sat in the sand with the same posture as earlier, he had his back up straight and one leg folded under his bad one. He watched intently at Bill, listening to his story telling and laughing every now and then. Everyone was drunk, and he was tipsy, but had had considerably less alcohol than everyone else, and he couldn't help but laugh, intently interested in the stories Bill was telling.

"Aye?" Many of them the men piped up, their eyes bright with an honest curiosity, as the Captain leaned over on his knees and chuckled to the bright stars.

"It's a one way ticket to hell, but I believe... I truly believe it's more than that. It's grit, it's our flesh and blood, and by God.. It's an exemption of our experience on these seas. It brings us adventure and jubilation just as much as it may bring death, and I would be willing to die for not only this ship, but the pricks who brought it together." The young man raised his bottle up, sighing out and gazing off as the flames burned on and flickered off of his glimmering gold eye. "I may not be the oldest or wisest Captain, I may be plagued by some naivety in your eyes; but I have seen enough to know that I'm willing enough to be a loyal Captain, and keep all of you idiots from fucking up." He soon sighed out with a fast drum beat to his heart as the moonlight washed down onto the seashore, "here's to our experience, crew."

With the silence now broke off after few occasional laughs, they all soon raised their bottles and cheered, smiling to Bill, before downing to drinks. This was enough to make his heart warm, for once in his life.

Whenever he did go to Hell, at least it was an incredible ride while it lasted.

"Here, here!" Dipper called with a bit of a weak laugh, trying to join in with our enthusiasm. All these people were criminals...? They seemed almost... Misunderstood. And by now, Dipper was a criminal too. He best start joining in, as there was nothing better to do. "Here!" He called again before reaching up at Bill for his bottle.

Bill grinned big and took a big swig from his bottle, soon dropping it down and clinking it against the others, before reaching over to clink together his and Dipper's with lively eyes. His heart was on his sleeve, his soul in his eye and his happiness evident in his smile. "You're one of us now, kid." He beamed, leaning in and shoving the other man's shoulder. "You're an animal now."

"Fuckin Ay." Dipper replied with a laugh, starting to tip the bottle to his lips, winking at the captain as he downed the entire rest of the bottle before letting it fall into his lap, a tired and alcohol ridden breath leaving his lungs.

Bill cackled and shoved at Dipper lightly, splaying out his legs and inhaling the cool sea air, all while the scorching fire contrasted in warming their forms. He began to down his bottle equally, sipping at it until he had it to the very last amber drop.

Dipper giggled a couple times as he wiped at his mouth, licking the alcohol from his lips and shaking his head. "What mess have you gotten me into, Cipher?" He asked lowly, his gaze turned towards the fire.

The man bent back a bit, propping a hand tightly in the sand as he gazed up towards the flickering embers, rising in the sky and turning into silver stars. "A good one..." Bill remarked quietly, feeling his heart become light, bringing him back to childhood memories of good times and laughter beneath the stars. "I should hope."

"It better be, I'll castrate you if it's not!" Dipper laughed out, clearly getting more drunk as he turned around to face Bill, eyes half lidded and doe-like as he stared slyly at the Captain.

"Oh, I swear it will be." He laughed, voice low and daunting, his eye half lidded and fingers shifting through the handfuls of sand drunkenly, with a now churning feeling in his stomach. "A.. A very good one."

"And how can you promise me that?" Dipper chimed with a bright smile, ignoring the pain shooting up his torso from being twisted at such an odd angle.

"Well you'll have to stay on the ride to find out, won't you?" Bill laughed, his lips clearly poisoned from the scent of brandy as he swayed just a bit, brow raised and smile wide. "It'll be grand... Bright and adventurous, and daring."

"You wouldn't let me leave if I wanted to!" Dipper laughed out, sniffling and shaking his head as he cleared his throat when he laid down gently against the sand, looking up at the sky through the smoke from the firepit.

"Like you could let me go." Bill whispered, setting his bottle aside and soon laying himself down slowly beside Dipper, his eye to the sky and neck feeling sore from being so hunched over, as he pressed his glass into the sand and exhaled out.

"Hm..." Dipper sighed out, gaze turned downward now. "I haven't felt this light in ages.." Dipper murmured with a quiet smile gracing his lips and eyes. "Y'know..despite the... crippling pain.." he whispered, blinking slow and gazing over the stars, trying to find some that he recognized.

"Light?" The other man turning his head, quiet as the question held in the air like a waving flag, his own eye mapping along the shore and the glimmering stars, as the moon washed over their giant ship.

"Happy...Carefree..." Dipper responded, turning his neck to look at the captain, his smile falling as he looked him over and cleared his throat before lowering his eyes.

"You truly are a free soul, Dipper." The man remarked with a quiet laugh, feeling his hair splay out beneath himself as he turned back towards Dipper, then, to the sky again. "Sometimes I envy that about you."

"You're more free than I am!" Dipper called out in blasphemy, biting his lip and blinking fast. "You own a ship for god's sake, you could go anywhere you wanted!" The brunette tipped his head in confusion. "

"In a physical sense, perhaps." The man waved his hand a bit, narrowing his eye to the sky. "The.. The... The soul is much more complex than that. The mind. Which you've still got a lot to explore of" Bill then raised his palm up to eye over all of the lines, soon closing that same eye and letting his hand drop. "You're wise and incredibly intelligent, but you are still a young and adventurous soul. You are a.. A fire, in a way..."

"And you are...A moth?" Dipper asked, smiling and tipping his head as he chuckled out softly, glancing to the side. "Or so I hear..." He glanced towards Parley, a hundred feet or so down the beach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill snickered, sitting up on his elbows just a bit, all the way across to the crew, his brow lowered. Soon enough, he settled back down into the sand and scoffed, shifting slowly and curling his arms protectively close. "I actually don't know what I am, regarding this."

"You tell me, moth." Dipper replied with a giggle, sitting up and wheezing a bit as he leaned over Bill, grabbing the bottle in the sand and holding it up to his lips as he began drinking again before dropping it into his lap. "This stuff is pretty light.. Even for you.." He hiccuped quietly.

"I've no room to tell you if I've no idea what you're talking about." Bill remarked, his tone now quieted and his breath in his throat, as his chest felt a bit tighter from the words. Just the words. God, keep it together. "And.. Uh. I'm not surprised that you're still drunk off of it, Pine Tree."

"You've known from the beginning that I can't hold my liquor." Dipper replied brightly, biting his lip and sticking out his tongue for a moment before scoffing and rolling his eyes. _Y_ _ou pretend to be naive to protect yourself... Don't you?_

Bill stuck out his tongue right back, snickering behind his teeth and soon easing back into a smile as he turned in order to face Dipper, with his eye lowered and smile soon falling into that of calamity. 

"I want to walk.." Dipper pouted, biting his lips and sighing as he gazed at the crewmembers running around with each other and dancing in the distance. He blinked and shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he dropped his hands and gazed over the captains fire lit expression, the yellow light complimenting his dark skin beautifully.

"Would you like to?" Bill replied softly, pressing his ring-bound fingers into the sand carefully, as he listened to the soft havoc in the distance. "We can dance together, if that's better suit your fancy."

Dipper shook his head. "Dancing would hurt worse.." He mumbled out as he gazed down at the ground now, taking a deeper breath and wincing when he felt his ribs expand with it. "Hahh...It hurts to stand.." The boy hiccuped and felt his eyelids start to lower.

"Not even slowly swaying?" Bill laughed lightly, closing his eye for just a bit, before gazing downward to himself, feeling as if the moon was watching them both. "You must have it truly bad off."

"I'd need more alcohol for that." The other laughed before sniffing and blissfully inhaling the smell of burning wood and grass.

"I was pulling your leg." The man whispered playfully, feeling his heart flutter from a bit of embarrassment, all before he rested back in the sand and pressed his head carefully against his bicep, closing his eye and breathing in slow. "We could sing, if you'd.." He sighed into his arm quietly, tiredly. "If you'd like that."

"I'm not stopping you.." Dipper murmured in reply as he settled back down next to Bill, sighing out blissfully as he closed his eyes for a moment, letting his body adjust before he opened them again. "Mmm.."

"It feels like a swell night for that, wouldn't you think?" Bill shifted, curling his legs up just a bit, and listening to his heart pitter patter along rather fast, perhaps fast enough to hear if you leaned in a bit closer. The Captain still pressed his head against his arm tiredly, his long lashes against his under eye as he inhaled a bit steadily,

"Then sing.." Dipper mumbled as he yawned, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth before letting it flop down. He smiled softly as he saw constellations twinkle above him, his heart aching happily.

Bill shifted his hand gently above his chest as he cleared his throat, eyelids lowered and gaze softened up to the sky as his heart felt a familiar ache, feeling unpleasant and sad. And so, it was due for that of a sad song. _"J'en vois des qui se donnent, donnent Des bijoux dans le cou.. C'est beau mais quand même, ce n'sont que des cailloux..."_ He began in a quiet, but daunting in its whispering tone.

Dipper's eyes widened as he turned to Bill, slack jawed and voice caught in his throat. "Of course you speak French.." He mumbled with a soft laugh. He bit his lip before releasing it and closing his eyes slow, listening to Bill's sweet song, eventually picking up the beats and tones as he began to gently hum along, missing a few notes every now and then, but doing considerably well.

"Business made me educated, what can I say..?" He paused, laughing lightly and soon trying to map out different constellations as he proceeded to sing beneath his breath, his shoulder inching away from Dipper as he continued to himself. _"Des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent. Et qui vous coulent sur les joues... J'aime mieux que tu m'aimes."_

Dipper trained his eyes back up towards the sky, eyes fluttering shut as he started to feel himself begin to doze. He took deep, gentle breaths, listening and feeling and seeing the words behind his eyelids as he let Bill's silky voice lull him. How odd. He had sand in his hair and more bruises than he could count and he was more content than ever.

Feeling like a human was something the Captain had never recognized genuinely in all of his long life, from being abandoned to stabbed in the back. From feeling apathy towards almost everything, this was entirely different. With a man at his side beneath the stars and waving smoke, he couldn't help but to feel more content- more human- than he ever had. Beginning to doze off with his hand now carefully pressed to his side, Bill hesitantly slid his hand over in the sand as he sang. However, his voice was growing tired in tone and tempo, beginning to fade away like mist as the winds above stirred smoke and embers into the air, a sort of dance silhouetting the starry night above them.

"Sans dépenser tes sous...moi je m'en moque, j'envoie valser les trucs en toc les cages dorées toi quand tu m'serres très fort c'est comme un trésor Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or..." 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

 

 

Panic floods Bill's system like a canon shooting stale gunpowder at full speeds, sparking and igniting when he comes to the conclusion that there is a knife at his neck. A sharpened one, and there is definitely liquid pooling down over his windpipe.

He had fallen unconscious, sprawled along the man beside himself as embers began their way across the sands in slow flickers that soon fluttered into ash. However, even with the angel of a man beneath his arms and the stars above, the feeling of a steel knife was enough to wake you up. The feeling of it slicing? Even more so.

In one move of his defense, Bill pulled off from Dipper and turned his head fast, reaching to grip the wrist of this man. A crew member, of course, it was one of his own. Sure, he had never trusted any of them in the first place, but acting on it was an entirely different manner. He had been so exposed to them all, without weapons or shelter on a deserted island- of course. With a slow snarl and a bare foot now pressing into the sand like a lifeline, the Captain began an odd battle of dominance for this knife, all before breaking off and swinging under the man's grasp, rolling on his side in the sand and standing up as fast as he could. In the midst of this attack, he had gained a light cut running down in front of his windpipe. Not even enough to do permanent damage aside from a scar, but enough to make his blood pump and boil with excitement as crimson trailed down his esophagus in fast drops. Squaring his legs in the ground and staring over this man, they had nothing but the sound of the ocean waves curling over themselves under the weight of the glowing moon, which was hardly enough to illuminate their cold gazes. Bill grew a slow grin as he ran fingers through his flowing golden locks; and in seconds, the two men had collided together with bared hand and drumming hearts, cold, black, and ruthless to taste blood.

Bill was the fist to take his fist to this man's face, shoving his knuckles into his eyes and causing for the man to stagger back. He had seen him on deck, hired him to work, branded him, and yet this still followed through as his payback? Bill glowered at the though. In a quick slap of his hand, the taller of the two men, the higher rank, shoved his palm forward onto the other man's mouth, dragging him into the sand and shoving his face down into it as he lifted the knife up again. With a blank expression, the Captain sent his fist down in a blunt force against his skull in order to make him feel woozy, with the addition of depriving him any proper oxygen. Few seconds more of holding him down with sharp nails dug into his temples, Bill then yanked his head up by his hair, causing for a chorus of sickly, dry coughs to pass through his clearly drunk lips, spitting up sand in chunks and strands of saliva. Lifting their bodies again and tapping the knife at his side, Bill narrowed his eye with the loud crash of waves against their ship, feeling as one with it while he dragged this man far off from their camp sight, into the cusp of the forest with quaking fingers.

Slamming his head down onto the nearest rock, Bill sighed out and cracked his own neck, raising up his foot to shove down between the struggling man's shoulder blades. "Do you think this is a joke to you? Is my crew, my family, a fucking joke?" he shoved his foot down further, causing for the man to babble incoherently in his native language for a few moments. The brush of large leaves and the humid air gave enough of an environment to make Cipher's head feel woozy with irritation. He hadn't any time to deal with ninnies like this, small minded fools who's only intentions were to steal from his riches and not take forth in having a stretched out hand to the seas. He had no time. "Well, in all of my honesty, I think that you're a joke... A pathetic, slimy joke beneath my foot. You have no true purpose to me if you decide not to work for me..." kicking the human's body down onto a curved edge of rock, he made sure to angle his foot correctly behind the other's skull.

"Though I know of a place that would love to meet your disgusting, seeping eyes."

His bruised heel pressed dauntingly against the curve of his skull and his neck, all as he finally whispered out...

"Mente tua te delectari."

A sickening crack and spurt of sobs soon resonated loud, screaming like the blood curdling shrieks from Lucifer's sweet hold, before another loud crunch silenced it. Bill had shoved his foot down with each ounce of his weight, causing for the crew member's mouth to split open, his jaw breaking and teeth separating from the gum in some places. However, he couldn't be quite done yet. The job was still too clean to be identified. Bill began kicking with a blunt force as his expression dulled in the fanning in rays of moonlight through the leaves. Each kick granted another grotesque crack, another spilling pool of ruby against the rock as his crew member's eyes sunk behind the now mutilated sockets. The Captain soon grew a bright grin at this, his eye seeming to haze in vision as he arched down, now hefting up a much larger stone in order to slam it back down onto this man's skull. Again, and again, and again, until it had caved in and exposed the inner caverns of his mind. Bill's hand fumbled aimlessly for the knife with fleeting fingers, not minding the spider-like feeling that traveled along his hand for mere moments. Finally, the man shoved off the rock and turned his victim over with a fast grip, arching over him and beginning to mutilate his already sunken in and unidentifiable face.

A part of Bill found it almost sad how this man would never be placed in a nailed casket at sea, but his apathy for the human body, his hatred for them, was enough to bring on another fast heart throbbing injection of adrenaline. Laughing lowly, Bill Cipher began running the knife into his mouth and slipping it along his gum line, pulling out his jaw with loud snaps of tendons as his hands glistened with ruby. It wasn't until he could feel a sickness rising in his gut, that he had recognized entirely what he had done wrong. Brandy and the taste of coconut, followed by crab, rose in his throat, however he was fast to shove it down after reaching a slicked red hand down to try and hoist up this man's body.

He should have known better than to trust them.

After all, they were animals.

...

Dipper awoke to the sound of leaves rustling. He sat up, glancing to the fire and realizing it was almost put out. The second thing he noticed was that Bill was not by his side.

Soon, a loud crunching sound found its way to his ears. It was quiet from where he stood; and he knew the sound was traveling. Several other men lifted their heads, glancing to the leaves before blinking absentmindedly and falling back into their dreams. Dipper sat up, groaning. Wondering, what animal would make that noise, and where the dickens the captain had gone. He suddenly became vaguely aware that he might be in trouble. Dipper swallowed, glancing around fast as he stood, feeling his knees go weak as he saw the knife laying in the sand. Most likely someone who got too drunk to carry it properly, they wouldn't... Miss it. Dipper picked it up fast, wincing and ignoring the fact that if it came to it, he's hardly be able to fight. He began to jog towards the noise as fast as his legs would let him, and he began to breathe through the pain as he followed the noise; hesitating once at the darkness of the forest. He continued running, much faster now that he could use the trees as his support.

But when he looked several feet ahead of him, through a couple trees; he almost wish he hadn't.

The boy's voice completely caught in his throat as he saw the mauled expression of someone he could only recognize by their clothes. His voice caught in his throat. Was Bill...Manic?

The knife dropped to the ground with a loud clatter in horror as both hands clamped over his mouth. He physically held himself back from screaming. He'd be next if he wasn't careful.

Bill's head snapped up fast in terror at the sound of another human's footsteps, and he was quick to shove up the knife to show that whatever happened, he was willing to take them down too.

This soon turned to terror.

Bill dropped his hand faster than he could act, could think, with a now panicked eye. He probably looked grizzly, a sick and shaking smile with blood splattered along his clothing... He was a mess. Dipper had seen it, and Dipper was sure to leave his side now. His sense of humanity, his intelligence, was all going to leave.

"Dipper." the man rasped, his voice in a low tone of warning as he held up blood soaked hands, looking down and up repeatedly. "Let me... Le... Let me explain, kid. It's no big deal."

Dipper began to tremble, glancing back and forth between Bill and the poor soul at his feet. His throat went completely dry and he seized up, feeling his thigh began to ache horribly. "Y-you-" dipper cried softly as he began walking backwards, a task that was nearly impossible with his injuries. "Hah..hh..fuck.." Dipper spoke through his fingers, feeling as if he may retch at any given moment. His eyes were wide with horror and slight disbelief.

How could he have thought that- that Bill was-wasn't... He killed those innocent men he _killed_  another and it was more gruesome than anything he had ever seen in his life.

"Dipper, _listen_." the Captain hissed angrily, his eye narrowed and foot pressing down onto the body of the other man. Carefully, Bill gestured to the gash in his neck with a wavering laugh, raising his brow. "You see here? He tried to.. to kill me." Bill began, now rubbing the blood away on his hands with another low laugh. "I don't trust men who commit mutiny, Dipper."

Dipper lowered his hands into his chest and held them tight as he continued to awkwardly and slowly edge backwards. "H-H-how do I k-know you're not l-lying--" he gasped out, arms trembling as he stood.

"I wouldn't have killed him otherwise." Bill spoke, the words dripping from his lips lowly as he began forward, running the crimson against his shirt and feeling entirely sick. "I am the Captain of one of the worst ships on the sea, Pines... I have no time for those that waste what I've given them."

Dipper took another step back only to yelp when his foot caught on a root and he tripped backward, falling back and gasping out loudly, a scream catching in his throat as he hit the ground, ears ringing as pain surged through his body, making it feel as if someone was striking his sides. "Ahh-.." His heart was pounding in his rib age, hard enough to ache as he glanced up nervously to the captain, noticing how his eye glowed in the moonlight; silhouetting the blood. His head throbbed and his entire body seized, making it nearly impossible to move.

Bill glowered at the noise of the man's scream, feeling his chest ache and his hands tremor as he walked along the roots and leaves. Gazing down to the boy with a slowly tipped head, the man extended a free hand down to Dipper, his other hand at his side to expose the lack thereof a weapon. "You'll be bit by a tarantula if you stay there for too long..."

"D-Don-t.." Dipper gasped out, shivering and pulling himself from his syrupy ache and trying to scramble up a bit sporadically until he finally gained his feet, trembling as he gasped and clawed at his ribs, not quite being able to breathe right.

"And who's to stop me?" Bill smiled a bit defiantly, waving his hand and beginning his way forward, feeling his heart march on like a parade behind his ribs. "My navigator? Or a mutinous bastard?" the Captain lowered his brow. "I've no intention to hurt you unless you defy my word. My ship, my mind. My rules."

"D-d-Sto-Sto..p." Dipper gasped out, blinking fast down at the ground and not meeting his eye as he bit his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. He gripped his arms, in extreme amounts of pain as he struggled to speak; to breathe. He began to panic again. The Captain had sung him to sleep he had sung him to sleep and now he was covered in blood and threatening him was it always going to be likethispleasepleasestop.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dipper." the man finally spoke up lowly, dropping his hands and stepping away from the other's form, with his arms place at his sides in a defeat. "You're a puppet now, I've claimed hold as the puppeteer. No one has ever heard of a puppet walking on it's own... And so I'm here to prevent that." tracing his hands down one of the humid leaves beside himself, Bill pushed it down and felt a headache rouse at his left eye. "I almost pity the fact that you are so sensitive of another man's death, kid. How much humanity you still have.." he arched down, plucking up the blood soaked knife from the ground, pocketing it and lolling over the unconscious man's head with his foot. "Help me bury the body. Captain's orders."

Dipper began to tear up, voice cracking in his throat. He sniffled and shook his head, a weak noise escaping his throat. "You're shit at explaining yourself." He murmured, throat feeling extremely hot and sore as he took a deep, shaky breath. His back ached; pain still surged through him. Everything hurt like fucking hell. He didn't understand. The boy stood still, hardly able to move, not sure what to do. Bill was the Captain he had to move he had to he had to move. Dipper took a weak step forward, sucking in another tired breath as he walked past Bill, back towards the mutilated body. Dipper was grateful it was dark. He was grateful he couldn't see all of the damage.

"You're shit at being a pirate.." the man muttered beneath his breath, feeling his heart grow heavy as he made his way along towards the body, reaching his firm hands down to take the dead man up in his arms, hoisting both of his limp arms up over his shoulders, and frowning at the foul smell from the man's doll-like body. Just another puppet, this time without his strings.

God above did he reek.

"But someone has to help me dig." the man finally piped up, hauling his bare feet forward and ignoring how cold blood trickled down his shoulder and back, how damp meat strung down and brushed his neck.

"If you want a spotty digging job then sure; choose me." Dipper spat back, blinking slow. "We don't have a shovel." He replied, feeling utterly numb and loose from reality. As if he had just given up. He never asked to be put on this ship. He was just admiring the worksmanship.. And he though that maybe.. Maybe Bill cared for him.

"Who's to say? We can.. we can find a way." Bill staggered a bit, seeming messy and uninterested in how this seemed to have played through. "You need to learn to not put your trust in others as much... Sure, I care about you.." the man exhaled as he stepped over a large root, heaving as he dragged the body along wearily, wondering if he could get away with tossing it into the jungle. Sure, that would attract wild life, possibly get them on their tracks, but... Better than dragging an obvious trail through the sand. "Doesn't mean I'll stop doing my job, though. Reality is more of an illusion in my eye, so I see no... no vast point in humanity." the blonde paused, taking a careful turn towards a more vast plain of sand, shuffling through and ignoring the threatening hiss of any animal that was lurking by. "The faster you learn that, the better off you'll be, kid. Trust no one."

Dipper had tuned in and out of the conversation. Exhausted and in pain, he could hardly hear anything Bill was saying. Though he did hear the last part. _But I want to trust you..._  Dipper didn't respond, and instead, stood still, waiting for a command. It seemed like Bill was focused on the dead man more than he was on scolding Dipper.

"I.. I learned that on my own. But to hell with em', you know? They're not going to do you any good." he continued, now readjusting so that the other's arms slung more snug against his chest, and his own tightly bound biceps. "The expense of that shit will never be worth anything in the long run! Because in the end, always in the end, you'll have your ass sat down, all unsure and entirely babbled of the situation while the other man sticks a knife to your spine. Like right now." Bill continued on without any line of focus in his conversation, mostly trying to drown the brandy out of his mouth with more and more words, before he took another tired turn into what seemed to be a smaller corner of the foliage. If they were to get lost in here, he sweared on his life that he wouldn't be carrying two dead men on his shoulders. The extra weight was another dead duck, both literally and metaphorically.

Dipper continued limping after Bill, trying not to trip on anything as he began to wheeze and pant, throat going dry from all the physical exhaustion. "Stab you....in the back?" He had to take deep breaths between words.

"Referring to how this galoot stabbed me in the back, or how your trust is beginning to fade with me, either or it's just one big.." he hauled the body up, knees buckling a bit before finally setting the thing down once they had made it far enough in. "One big fuckin' party.."

"You just told me I shouldn't trust you... And you regret my loss of trust..?" Dipper replied with a weak laugh, closing his eyes tight when Bill set the body down. He swallowed tightly, feeling his throat close a bit.

"I don't want you to get hurt by me, but it still leaves a gross ache in my chest at the thought." he heaved, running a bloody hand along his hair and lowering his eye to the other man. Slowly, the Captain crossed himself, before nudging his heel down on the other's abdomen, causing for his stench covered body to loll over. "But.. I don't care enough to let it eat at me. Life will still go on if you don't trust me. So, with that said, let me go get washed off and forget that this whole ordeal even happened!"

Dipper looked over Bill's blood soaked clothes, remembering how he just cleaned them. He swallowed out and turned around, starting to limp away from Bill without another word. He couldn't just... Forget...

He could hardly walk at this point; but he set on, continuing, as he didn't want Bill's blood soaked hands touching him.

He didn't know if he ever would. If Bill kept continuing this pattern.. Threatening him... He wouldn't ever want to be touched again.

But committing mutiny.. That's a death sentence in itself...

Bill turned his head down to the man beneath his feet with a narrowed eye, feeling his neck begin to sting and his fingers grip haphazardly onto the crimson soaked hem of his shirt. He heard a faint sound of rubber leaves curling in a staggering walk, but didn't dare to angle his head back, to pay the light of day to the man turning his back. The Captain took his hollow gaze back down to his hand and scoffed briefly beneath his breath, feeling his head swim with something akin to a dazing mess of thoughts, like an empty ballroom with an echoing sound; all before he reached down in order to lock his arms around the forearms of the dead man. He repeated the same motion again of hurling this crew mate over his shoulder, expression blank with just how haunted the navigator's expression seemed to be once he saw his true job. He didn't need him to hinder his work, his life, his dreams. He didn't.

Bill was beginning to become plagued by acedia.

It took minutes for the Captain to find a proper spot in order to lay the man, a deep crevice that his form slumped over in. With a low sigh, Bill reached a firm hand to the knife pressed on curve of his hip, now pulling it out and flipping it open in. Leaning down to hike up the shirt of the corpse, He made a long incision in his gut, and soon began edging the knife into the soft flesh. Slowly, he cut through the tendons and walls of muscle with a deep frown, now entirely taking out his anger on the body as he slashed and sliced through, all before reaching his pancreas, stomach, and the long tube of his large intestine. "Hell better favor your body.." The man hissed, slicing away and hearing his tendons snap, before cutting out a long portion of his fatty intestines, and beginning to haphazardly drag it from his grizzly form. Though unsanitary and quite disgusting, the Captain made sure to take his part in scattering bits of his intestines, making sure to coat trails of blood and bodily fluids, leading to his body in a mess of blood and skewed limbs. His intentions were to guide animals towards the body and help it decompose faster, for he was too lost in caring to bury it.

Dipper continued limping back to the beach site, beginning to wheeze again, his throat whistling as he walked, his hands gripping onto his shirt as he limped, finally letting himself hiccup as images and experiences flashed in his mind. He squinted once he felt his eyes burning, and when he walked into the beach; the first thing he found was Parley. Fast asleep; he felt comfortable by the man, and sat down at his side, laying down and curling up on the sand as he gripped the grains; trying to breathe quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nSAwgCoy2s&feature=youtu.be


	25. Abrasion

When Dipper woke up, it was hot, and he was vaguely aware someone was nudging him with their foot. He realized lowly that the first thing that had stirred him was the sound of yelling voices. He stirred softly and blinked his eyes open, glancing down and realizing with slight horror that his hands were still covered in blood. "Rise and shine!" The voice called in a bit of a taunting manner, and Dipper reached up a hand to wave in reply. Trying to differentiate the yelling voices from the rest of the crew. 

"Dead men tell no tales, how many times do I have to repeat it until it slithers into the back crevices of your thick skull?!" The taller of the two men glowered, with his boot now squared firmly in the sand, his nails still stained with a deep crimson color, showing proof of his crime. "Not to mention- not to _fucking_  mention, Peter, you  _knew_  what position I was in! And yet you still kept-"

"Your rank has clearly gotten to you, William!" 

Dipper blinked his eyes open and they finally adjusted to the blinding light, realizing softly that his wounds had bled a bit through his bandages from last nights tumble. 

"Listen, Parley. If a man were to try and kill you, what would you do?" The Captain cracked his knuckles, reaching to fasten his holster as his brows lowered. "You're supposed to fight back! As I see it, you're acting too oafish, and too full of yourself to grasp the bigger picture, and feign away from what you should be focusing on. Oh, and of course, you just 'so happened' in that position, with him at your side."

"You disassembled his jaw and cracked his skull open." The British man swore, his brow twitching with irritation and mouth quirked into a clear scowl. "And you know, I'm not in control of what happens and doesn't happen in his mind, it's not _my_  fault that you're an insensitive man with no morals!

"You seemed to have forgotten so quickly, I never do my work cleanly." Bill bit, turned on heel, sighing as he dragged his hand down his face, "if you'll fuckin' excuse me, you're being a waste of my ti-"

In a swift motion of hands and fists, Parley soon swung forward with his hand grasped tightly in Bill's collar, striking a firm hand against his face in a cold, hard slap after yanking his neck forward. Bill's head tipped to the side, then sluggishly dragged upward with a crack of his neck, as a slow exhale hissed through the Caribbean man's lips. There would truly be a mark there. An eye appeared to be burning with emotion and a stiff hand maneuvered downward towards his knife, dragging it upward and tipping it against Parley's chin in mere seconds as he lowly began to speak.

"If you had anything to do with that double-crosser, anything at all, I will personally slice out each blood vessel and each tooth from your gums until you suffocate on your own blood. Now is that clear?"

Parley seemed to stiffen and nod quickly, pulling away and closing his eyes. "Yes, Captain."

"I know... How it seems to be, Peter." Bill spoke in a hushed voice, now placing away his knife and exhaling out, before reaching to clasp a gentle hand onto the man's shoulder, squeezing it and shaking just a bit, as a smile spread over his lips. "Just don't do anything stupid, don't step foot near me, don't overstep your boundaries. You should be.. Somewhat safe."

"Aye."

Bill soon ambled away, his boots tromping fast throughout the sand as he briskly avoided Dipper and his curious figure, glaring daggers off to the ship as he made way towards it.

Dipper sat up slow, instantly regretting all of his exertion from today and yesterday as he realized he couldn't stand on his own. Well fuck. Dipper glanced up to the ship and saw that the repairs had been made where cannons had been shot, and he lowered his eyes as he tried to right himself, knees wobbling and aching as he tried to stand without bending over. He was grateful when he realized Chipper was above him, and took his hand graciously as he was tugged upward, though a bit rough, he was glad as he tried to breathe through the pain and not notice his blood soaked shirt tails.

"What on earth happened to your ass?" Chipper inquired, now stepping back and pressing his heels into the sand with a cross, but expectant frown. Slowly, the teenager lifted up Dipper's arm without a warning, looking it up and over, before looking to his fingernails and lowering his eyebrows. "Or, someone else's.. God above, man! I'd say you're right and early to be killing already!"

"It was the Captain." Dipper muttered meekly, shaking his head and laughing as he took a long, deep breath, though he couldn't quite breathe without ache. He glanced up to the man down the beach, able to see the mark on his cheek from here.

Holy..hell. He glanced to Parley, who looked irritated and vaguely remembered where he fell asleep.

"Captain?" Chipper cocked a brow, turning slowly and taking Dipper's hand again, always being quite the touchy-feely type, and dragging him back in order to sit himself down onto a crate. "Tell me about what happened, cause you seemed to have dug yourself into an early grave, bub. Whatever happens, he looks awfully irritated by it... Oi, Parley!" The boy waved his hand a bit furiously, craning over and pressing his lips into a thin line as the nimble man turned away from where Dipper was, walking the other direction although he had established eye contact. "Oh.. Boy. Looks like. Yep. I'll start right up on your coffin, Pine-kid."

Dipper settled down and raised his eyebrows, posture straight to keep his body from any more ache. "S-someone committed mutiny. I didn't see who." The navigator breathed, gazing over at the two, mostly following Chipper's gaze. "Please do, toss me in it now, preferably."

"Listen, I know the Captain, and I know for sure that he doesn't let someone off easy when one of his bonds is broken. So you'd better not say anything stupid to him.." Chipper rested his chin in his hand, arching down to prop his elbow onto his knee. "In my opinion, the bottom hammocks are much better than the top ones, if you've got bones cracked up in all different places."

"You're telling _me_  not to say anything stupid?" Dipper asked, quirking an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips before he nodded slow, a soft sigh on his lips as he reached up to clasp a hand onto the younger boy's shoulder. "Thank you." He dropped it into his lap and sucked on his teeth, glad to know this. He didn't want to be near the Captain, though he was wracking his brain hard to try and figure out all of what he said. It was so late, and Dipper didn't remember most of it.

"He's the Captain of the ship, Pines. He's ultimately got his boot over you if you get on his bad side, though you seem to have gotten down to his layer that seems more or less...human... In a way. The oddest way- I'll admit." Chipper then plunged his toes into the sand as a means to entertain himself, before knocking his elbow against the older man's arm. "We're pirates. We kill. Now if you're the lead such a bounty of scoundrels, and if you've seen what he's seen, then It'd only be appropriate to kill how e' does. Plus it's a better outlet." The boy grinned.

"Right, right. I know, sorry. I've always been stubborn." Dipper laughed out, bringing a hand to glide through his bangs, holding them up for a moment before shaking his head and dropping his hand into his lap. "I understand. I'm a pirate now. I'd better start acting like it." Dipper smiled, gently elbowing Chipper back.

"Well, you can apply being stubborn to being a downright scoundrel! First glance, someodd posey would think I was a chimney sweep. But, I've hauled people in and slit their necks without a second of prayer." Chipper tossed a bit of sand against Dipper's foot, and exhaled out into his palms with lowered lashes. "It's all about survival, how we see it. Kill or be killed, but hold those close who'll stay on your side."

Dipper nodded slow and shook his head, gazing up to the sky. "I suppose I'm a criminal now, huh?" He looked over the flag of the large ship in front of him. "Better start acting like it I guess."

It suddenly occurred to him that if he was caught, he'd be hung.

His life was suddenly divided into two halves. Be hung, or be a free criminal. If the British police saw the mark on his chest, he'd be executed.

"I understand."

"If it makes you feel any better, none of us have really belonged anywhere on this earth. No jobs, no families, no acceptance- and so Bill took aboard whomever was willing, whoever was strong and had a heart of power. He's always had an eye for that." Chipper continued in his own sort of monologue, as if he was searching throughout information on Bill Cipher in his mind, all sorted out like pages. "It's all so complex. Kill or be killed, leave the men behind who don't dare to live, and yet he still feels a need in his heart to try and play with them like a puppeteer. Keep them up and on their toes, care for them- us- it's really just something you get used to."

"It sounds a bit... Manipulative though." Dipper replied with a quirked eyebrow, humming softly and shaking his head as he dragged his tongue across his lips, as they were starting to stick together.

"What an interesting man.." He said under his breath, looking up at the ship, and at the people preparing it before realizing it was being loaded with fruit and meat from the island. He wondered if any of the members came across the mess, if any of them knew the man, if they felt upset by his fate. Probably not.

"He's never felt any sort of genuine remorse, to what I've seen. That's just the way around here." Chipper spoke up, as he began standing with a quiet grunt, pushing up on his knees and soon holding out an arm in order to harshly haul Dipper up, stumbling back a bit in the sand from his added weight. However, he cheerily locked their arms together and began his way up towards the ship. "You're gonna have to make it around on your own, walking wise. Perhaps carry a few loads of what's been left here, but you've gotta seem more self dependent! I don't want this crew to be out for your ass. Like with me, they'll pick on you until you bite back." He raised his hand in excitement, seeming... Chipper. Just as his name exhibited. "So let us kick rear ends together!"

"I try not to let people walk over me, it's hard in this-" Dipper grunted. "Condition.." He took a deep breath and panted a bit, eyes turned downward. "I'm lucky no one has fought me yet. I'd like the excuse to scream at someone right about now." Dipper chuckled out softly. He didn't bother explaining why he was so sore. Everything hurt like fucking hell. As they walked up to the gangplank, Dipper glanced back at Bill, glaring daggers at him. Bite back.

He would bite back _hard._

Bill kneaded a cigar tightly between his teeth as he sucked in the sweet smoke, seeing as the embers fell in quiet, fading flickers of red and gold. Red and gold, just like the same grand, old cape that his body adorned. He gripped tightly at the base of the tobacco cylinder and glowered down to the brunette in disinterest, soon turning his nose to the sight and making his way off to the wheel. Where Dipper should be, right up there with him.

He was more than excited for this round of cat and mouse to rouse again.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Dipper had taken Chipper's advice and had switched out hammocks with someone else that was farther back into the ship. He liked it more because it was quieter... He no longer was around the people he had come to know, but at least he wasn't in as much pain due to the less evident rocking. He slept well for the first time since he had slept in Bill's bed again.

When he awoke, he swung his feet over, the ship giving a bit of a lurch which caused him to slide forward a bit, biting his lip at the pain in his torso. His ribs would never heal after this... He stood up shakily, glancing around for something to help him walk. The navigator walked a couple steps forward and found a thick dowel that fit nicely in his hand. It hurt a bit, but at least it was something to lean on. he adjusted his shirt and took a deep breath as he started walk. He would just not use it to prove a point, but that would only make the wound worse. And it was extremely swollen due to the other day's activities. He emerged onto the deck, glancing up to the sky and furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the placing of the sun. It was still quite early, and he yawned as he squinted at the sky, blinking and sighing out. He pulled a little, rusty old pocket watch out of his pocket that he had found in the supply rooms and held the thing parallel to the ground before swallowing as he glanced up to Bill. "We're too South!" He shouted to the Captain across the ship.

Bill sat himself up top ship with his fingers wound carefully around the wheel, a cigar between his teeth as his golden eye mapped carefully along the bittacle in front of himself, not minding the few obstacles of his limited vision. "Too south?" he piped up, the ship seeming to be low in it's life, considering how early it was, all before the man exhaled out a cloud of thick smoke from the corner of his lips. Using a quiet hand to scratch at the piercing of gold banding around the side of his nose, with his lashes now lowered to the compass encased by glass, facing the sky and hugged in my cherry wood.

"We're too south!" Dipper spat again, becoming angry as he shouted at the captain. "We're going down instead of up!" It took all he could to not scream fowl words. He should know this. Dipper rolled his eyes and started father up to the main deck. He continued limping with the soft noise of the dowel against the wood until he got to the stairs of the top deck, tucked the thing under his arm and started climbing the stairs.

"Huh." Bill spoke, his voice calm and softened with sleep, and his own apathy, as he took a firm grasp against one of the wooden pegs of the wheel. Turning a bit fast, he could feel the ship's weight haul to the side while a careful eye was kept on the compass, heaving the weight of the boat in his very hands as each wooden beam groaned and creaked it it's sound.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he huffed and limped back to the edge of the ship, leaning his abdomen against the wood and sighing out as he watched the waves underneath them. Watched them toss and turn... Wondered what was down there? The ocean had hardly been explored by anybody... There was so much that hadn't been seen...

He glanced back at the Captain. "What's got _you_  so apathetic today?" He saw the vague bruise on the man's cheek.

"What's got you asking questions so early on?" Bill remarked flatly, using one firm hand on the wheel as his other raised to his lips, removing to cigar and exhaling out another long cloud of white, as he squared his feet calmly onto the wood beneath his heels. Hearing each rock, each creak and tumble, they all ran through him in bliss. His beloved, beautiful ship.

Dipper squinted before turning back to the sea. "If you've got nothing better to do than patronize me, I'm taking my leave." The navigator replied as he started hobbling back to the stairs before stopping at the top.

"As the navigator, this is your place." Bill remarked with lowered brows, shooting a glare to Dipper as he began his way to the stairs. The man removed his cigar and tapped the embers down slow, watching as they flickered out and he soon let go of the wheel entirely, letting it veering with fast thunks, causing for the Partem Mente to groan and curve in the water, as the Captain stood stiff. Even with his hat tipping, he waited expectantly.

The Captain rested back slowly onto a crate, sitting down and sighing beneath his breath while he watched Dipper strain, watching him ache and seem to have a rather hard time finding his way around supporting his weak body. Bill understood this, he understood the strain, but it was no benefit to him personally to go and help Dipper.

At least he had the idea that it wasn't.

"As if you can rid your duties that easily?" Bill replied, soon pinching at the bridge of his nose before raising to his feet again, and walking off towards the wheel in order to take one of the dowels sharply into his hand. "You're wasting my time again." 

Dipper's heart beat in his chest and he felt as if he may pass out. He ran a hand through his locks before turning around and facing Bill once more, nose a bit red. 

He needed to pick up a sextant in France, as it seemed they didn't have one, but he still had basic knowledge of stars and the sun and their positions. He stared up at the sky, grimacing.

Bill could only feel as his heart began to this faster with his cheek stinging from the emotional stimulation. Many other crew mates seemed to be staring to the two, of the ones who were awake, and Bill could only be thankful that Kojo was one. Narrowing his eye and raising up a hand, Bill laughed under his breath as he threw his cigar to the side with a now burning iris, stomping out the embers beneath his boot. He exhaled briefly and soon stumbled back, rubbing at the bruise on his cheek and sniffing, before reaching down with a fast hand to snap out his gun from it's holster. Turning heel, the blonde man then made way to the stairs they had been standing in front of, and he was thankful that the Jamaican man had understood his brief gesture.

With Kojo now at the wheel, the Captain quietly lumbered off to his cabin with a passive click of the door.

Dipper watched the odd exchange, Bill slamming himself in his cabin. He swallowed and blinked slow as he bit his lip. What in the hell was that about? Dipper lowered his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing before he decided to walk off to other crew mates, some tightening ropes, one in the crowd nest already, he sat down with some other he hadn't met yet that had already found a steady game of cards under their noses.

The crew member gazed up from above his handful of fanned out cards with his shoulders now rolled back. His eyes were as black as chimney dust, the bags beneath them equally so, and he kneaded old tobacco between his teeth as his other hand tapped protectively over a pile of gleaming coins. "Just look who it is.." He remarked, after turning away and snickering to the other crew mates lowly.

Dipper blinked fast, kneading his jaw. "Teach me." He replied, squinting and starting to draw himself cards as he tried not to explode. He could be just as good- just as bad as the rest of them.. He hoped.

The man straightened himself with a gruff sigh, feeling the sway of the ship as his eyes grazed off towards the rope spool that they arched over. "Ever 'eard of loo?" He raised a brow, before shifting to the man and nodding up towards the man across from him, who began dealing out seven cards, for the seven players. "Goes counterclockwise, you get your cards, you pass, play, or miss. They rank down through A, K, Q, J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and the Pam. Clubs. Whatever ye call it.." He gestured in a half assed way to the pile, chewing lazily at the to back tucked between his teeth. "Get the Pam, you get the gold, or.. Share of it.

"I see." Dipper replied, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew he would only hear this once. He took a deep breath and continued giving himself a deck until he had as many cards as the crew, being five. But this looked like a gambling game, and Dipper was too exhausted to care what money he may lose. 

 


	26. Histoire

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_

The Captain clutched tightly onto the neck of an old bottle of rum, staring over it with his mouth quirked into a soft frown. His hazy vision mapped over each messy glimmer on the old glass, seeming teal and multicolored with a sheet of chemicals in it's aging, all before his vision whirred by again.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk..._

His head was beginning to throb with drunkenness at each dull thud against his bedpost, with the muscles in his legs struggling to splay out against his bed, his cheek now aimlessly hitting the wood as his head lolled forward again. Pointless, it all seemed. This journey was one of the longest that he had ever endured, all because of that one man. That nitwit of a man with the darling doe eyes, but no common sense as to how things genuinely... Worked. How he ticked, how each thing functioned in it's own criminal ways, and how life would never be as sweet as a bowl of cherries. The people from the north were all in the same. The British, the Americans, all of them the same. The same. Oh, how it burned to laugh as hard as he was.

Feeling bile rouse in his esophagus as he finally pulled away from the bed, Bill toppled over in a fit of drawled out giggles and nasally laughter, that soon echoed into cackling, his chortles resonating throughout the cabin before falling short of a hiccup. "Oohh.. Hohoo.. Oh, Pine Tree..." He raised a hand, taking down another drink and stumbling off towards his bedroom, pushing past in order to make way to his desk. "Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree.. You know I've never! I've never even  _seen_  a pine-tree! Not eve-  _hc!_  Once!" The pirate staggered and haphazardly tossed away some papers, now squinting to the many lit lanterns with a hazy frown, before downing even more of the rum and swaying over between his desk, and his seat. "Snow. Never seen it.. Never. Felt. Felt how good this rum..." He whispered in a now tired drawl, laughing again over the ring of the bottle with an echoing giggle, soon sipping down the rest of it entirely, and tossing it down to the floor as he pressed his boots out against the desk. "This rum..." He sat down in the velvet, ornate chair.

The blonde man shifted his weight down onto his desk, with his arms now crossing as he nosed gently against the thick fabric of his coat, getting comfortable with his seat at his back.

A knock was heard at the door.

Bill peered up and knitted his brows together just hardly, as a spry smile forced into his lips. That of which, he tucked further into his arms as he stared to the injured man in front of himself. "If you've come here to be held, then I advise leaving faster than those broken legs can carry you. Because I'm uninterested. And." He tipped his gloved hand to the side a bit, cocking his head, "highly inebriated..."

Dipper squinted and ignored the statement. "I need a compass. I can't navigate as well as I want to without one." He said, pushing confidence out of him as he walked over to Bill, trying his best not to limp. He began to panic a bit, adrenaline starting to pulse it's way through him as he tried to get ready to fight or run as he placed his hands on the table. "God you are smashed."

Bill merely raised his eye with his brow lowered, as his hands trailed along the quill of an ostrich feather like a gentle weight, of a child seeing a new flower for the first time. "You'll be sure to break my only one if you're not careful.." The blonde hissed quietly, all before adjusting up in order to press his body back against the chair, all common sense fogged.

"I won't break it unless another canon shoots at me." Dipper mumbled as he breathed out, looking over the man and wondering what in gods name cause him to do this to himself. Dipper knew he was an alcoholic but... Bill looked downright miserable. The bags under his eyes were deeper than the sea, his eye looked bloodshot and tired and his face was bruised. What a sight... This time though it was less awesome and more.. Underwhelming and worrying. Dipper held out a hand.

"That's fair enough, but guard it with your.. Your uh.. Your.." He narrowed his eye, shaking his head and hiccuping into his hand as he squeezed his eye shut. "With your life." Bill had finally come to, his mind in an utter fog as he stared quietly down to the hand that was held to him. "What's this about?"

"I need a compass." Dipper repeated. His throat felt dry. 

Bill sighed out wearily and creaked back into his wooden chair, with his gloves now pressing down in order to fold out his coat. Rummaging throughout the pocket, the older man dragged a slow thumb along the glass of what seemed to be a flat, rounded compass. The Captain then fished out the old thing with wiry fingers, setting it into his palm, face up, with all of it's designs shone clear. It was a soft silver in color, and seemed to be perfectly carved by another man's knife. On the top, it held the imagery of wings cusping around the moon, with an eye placed below each curl of Victorian coils and lightly etched flora. It seemed to have been worn away with all of it's age and slashes carved against the soft metal, dust and dirt seeming to have painted along each crack after being used for many Suns and moons. Behind them in the light sway of the waves, he could hear a steady rouse and whistle of the waves shaving against each other, against the back of the ship in gnashing white water that had been left behind. "I only beg of you, not to do anything to this. Even out of your spite."

Dipper glanced down at the thing in Bill's hand, not even sure if he wanted it if it was so damn important to him. "I won't.." Dipper murmured in reply, reaching up to rub at his temple and shakily taking the thing from Bill's fingers. He certainly would have to buy a new compass as well as soon as they got to France. But with what money? He had gambled it all away while playing with the other crewmates. 

He'd have to get better at gambling.

Bill rested his hand back cautiously in order to string it over his side, exhaling out as his eyes trailed towards the ceiling with a blank interest. It seemed almost funny to him... Funny, while his fingers began running along the charred, old sash, that hung on his hip.

"He would have loved that." The man murmured between his teeth, seeming to feel his heartbeat in his ears and his feeling in his throat, before pressing his foot along the ground in order to lazily scuff against the torn apart rug.

"Who... Would have loved what?" Dipper asked quietly, almost a whisper as he sunk into one of the chairs behind Bill's desk, taking a quiet breath. He watched him nervously, ready to bolt if he needed to.

"Just an old soul.." The man whispered, his fingers gliding up above his face in order to splay outward, masking his face and letting his eye close as a hurricane set in motion beneath his ribs. His wall coming down from such a thing that chipped at his barrier, enough to cause for all of his cares to shrink again and spill out, as if he was trying his best to seem human. Though, he very much was. He always had been.

Dipper tripped his head a bit and watched Bill intently. He did seem... Extremely human in this moment. Broken and desperate. "Oh.." He murmured in quiet reply, not sure whether to press on or leave it, so he stayed silent, sparing Bill his questions.

"He.." The man craned his head away, exhaling and taking a trembling handful of the yellow cloth beneath his free hand. "He was so, so young.. Always sunny, always.. Always alive with light.." The Captain continued, lowering his hand down onto his face and pressing his lips into a thin line.

Dipper's eyes softened as he swallowed and let his hands lay in his lap, turning the gorgeous compass around in his fingers as he listening intently to Bill's story.. Wondering what it all meant.. And how much Bill would tell him.

The man soon dragged his hand down against his face with a quiet, trembling sigh. He could feel his heart begin thrumming on leisurely in his chest, his shoulders now hunching down, before he pushed up to his knees in a pathetic sway. Slowly dragging his way off towards one of his alcohol cabinets, he tried to squint and scan over the large quantities. Soon deciding on the strongest one, brandy, Bill popped the cork quietly and took a long sip, before running a hand freely throughout his exposed hair.

A look of concern crossed the navigators face as he watched Bill intently, licking his lips as he figured he might as well join. Dipper held out a hand up to Bill a bit expectantly, lips parted. "I'll join you."

Quietly, the man staggered from foot to foot and snickered below his breath after having parted the bottle away, which he soon passed on to Dipper with a pathetic smile. Straightening his coat against his form, the man then began his way towards the back of the quarters, in order to sit himself down against the worn blue satin. "I'm a waste of your time, you're a waste of mine. Insist if you'd like."

"Insist on what..?" Dipper asked as he took the bottle to his lips. He tipped it back and only took one swallow before setting it back on the desk. He stood up, feeling a bit like an idiot. But Bill loved to speak in tongues. He started to stand, putting all his weight on his good leg.

"Insist on spending time with me." Bill replied a bit blankly, shifting his fingers beneath his coat again for the cigarettes that rested there. They fell, faltering, and tried to peel his gaze away from the bottle on his desk. He was all nerves now. Trembling, drunk nerves, only held together by threads.

"You make it hard to." Dipper chuckled out weakly, running his fingers through his hair as he used the desk as support as the boy nervously walked over to the window seat, feeling a bit anxious. "Parley said you get stupid when you're drunk."

"Parley says I'm stupid when I open my mouth, you'd best listen to him." Bill slurred, with his hands now tapping furiously against the seat, soon scrunching up violently as he heard an alarming distraction of screams in his head. Drowning out the pins and needles that sat there before, giving him nothing to hide behind as fear masked his features.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed out as he almost called out to Bill. It looked like something was horribly wrong. Shoulders relaxing, he licked his lips sluggishly while his gaze searched the Captain.

Bill slowly peered up and raised his brow, clearing his throat and easing back against the seat with a forced, nonchalant expression. "What do you need?" He began, inhaling and exhaling with the feeling of his lungs deflating, his pride shaved away in this moment. The Captain grinned quietly, his eye lowered as one of his hands trailed upward towards his face, running beneath his eye, against his jaw, before gripping through his hair and pressing his head against the wood quietly. 

Bill turned his head towards the other man with a tight breath, feeling as his chest seemed to battle with that exact motion, pushing back and causing Bill to ponder just how much he didn't care for the damage that had been done to his body. "Remember how you said you had a sister?"

Dipper nodded in a steady fashion. "Mabel.. Yeah." He confirmed, feeling a bit dizzy and weak.

"I used to be in a somewhat similar situation.. But-" the blonde man slurred out, shaking his head a bit slow and craning his head downward, running a hand through his hair again, tugging. "It's foolish. I mean.. It's." He exhaled against his palm a bit painfully, his head racing. "I need more brandy."

Dipper glanced at the bottle and exhaled before he placed the good leg down and leaned over to the desk, reaching with his fingers, hand against the table as he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Bill before settling back down. "You're going to have hell breathing down your neck tomorrow."

Bill took the bottle close between his fingers and was quick to chug more of it down, his eye squeezed shut tight and a bit of saliva at the corner of his lips. Once finished, he inahled and exhaled out once he had released his lips from the glass, trailing his gloved thumb along the corner of his mouth. With a lazy hand, the Captain then strung away his eyepatch and dropped it against the floor, his chest tight with his red coat supplying as some sort of cape, to mask what fake pride was there. "As if that's different from any other day."

Dipper leaned his back against the wall again, looking over Bill's earrings, his gaze trailing up to his non existent eye before he met his tired one again. "You had a brother..?"

The words seemed to pierce through his heart like dull needles, that numbed his senses in a way that he could only accept, get used to. He had felt it so many times before this, and it had only become a struggle each time he had come up. Feeling his fingers burn with sensation, the man sank his hand down carefully from his hair, inhaling drowsily and nodding. "A twin."

Dipper's heart ached at the words. He suddenly understood why Bill had snapped at him the other day. Dipper couldn't imagine what it would be like if he lost Mabel. It would be like An actual part of his being was ripped from him. She was.. Part of him. His doe eyes watched Bill intently, and he felt his ribs constrict at the thought. What exactly did Bill go through. "Wh..what happened..?"

Bill shook his head with a small smile, with his gaze falling into his lap, and his fingers trailing along the gold embedded in his coat. "Something awful." He murmured out, with his long eyelashes lowering down from the drunk haze. "Something that seemed to flip my whole life into another perspective, that.. That brought us all down." Bill hung a hand gently against his chest, inhaling through his nose and shaking his head again. Banish the feeling, push it away.

_Leave it be. Don't. Don't don't don't._

Dipper watched him intently, reaching to take the bottle of brandy away from Bill with gentle fingers before he tipped it to his lips and took a couple more heavy, burning swallows, popping the metal from his mouth with a soft noise eliciting from his throat. He handed the bottle back. "I see.." He hummed softly, wondering what could have happened. Bill said he was from Trinidad... Was it a raid? 

Bill set a gentle hand above his brow with a low exhale as his ocherous eye lowered in gaze, seeming solemn. The entire subject had his mind wandering back to the thought of him sitting knee deep in the mud, trying to plant a seed in their garden that would never grow, unless supplied with his imagination, his brother's care. "It was never something that I remembered, even now that my life's motive has been pathetically projected onto it." The man exhaled lightly, his light seemed to have dimmed alarmingly as he held close onto the old glass. A feeling of exulansis had been running in his heart like cracks between his veins, that climbed up his body in now tense posture.

"And what's that..?" Dipper murmured, trying to gently prompt him as he stretched out his right leg, his eyes tired as he began to feel dizzy and tired. Probably the alcohol. Whoah.. Definitely the alcohol.

"My life's objective?" The blonde man laughed lightly, feeling as his vision hazed in and out with how much alcohol was flooded through his blood.

"Aye." Dipper replied lazily, tipping his head against the glass as he continued to watch the Captain slur over his past.

"'Aye' doesn't give me a settling reason to spill my inebriated thoughts to you, Pine.. Pines." Pushing his back against the wood of the window seat, his eyes then trailed off along through the old glass that clung so carefully onto it's wooden frames. The waves seemed to continue out their train of white, looking like a grand veil that stirred from the back of the ship.

"You already are." Dipper replied before shaking his head quietly and sighing out. He lowered his eyes.

Trailing his hands a bit drunkenly along the gold chains that hung from his ears, Bill could only scoff and lick his lips at how this man had seemed to drive him up the wall. With his thumb pressed intently into one of the black semiplume feathers of a raven. "And so? I could stop anytime soon if you seem to lose interest."

"I came for a compass and I'll leave with just that, if that is what you wish." Dipper replied plainly, nodding as he shifted. He had a feeling Bill was enjoying the company, and Dipper was lying if he said he wasn't either.

"Sure." The Captain remarked with a quiet laugh, feeling his head haze as it threatened to tip downward, with a raised brow and an almost cynical expression. That in itself soon fell down like a deck of cards, a smile etching over his features and a gentle hand slugging the boy in the arm. "He was the polar opposite of how I was."

Dipper swallowed and rubbed at his arm a bit and averted his eyes. "Oh..?" 

Shifting in order to turn his gaze down towards his sash, the Captain adjusted back against the window and turned his head tiredly, from side to side. "He would always be quiet, and treating others with more care than was ever necessary. A truly soft soul, you could say!"

"And you were rude from the start?" Dipper teased, trying to keep the spirit in the cabin light, make Bill's remembrance at least a little happy.

"That's just how my magnetism works, kid." He grinned at the thought, eyebrows raised with his hand now shifting up towards the wood, always fidgeting and seeming to need something to do. "Whenever I'd make fun of him, I wouldn't hear the end of it, and so I still persisted just so that I could be a pain in my mother's neck! Though I'd almost always pull the pity card." He sloshed the small amount of alcohol around in its glass. "I did love him, though. You seem to do that when it's the only person you have."

Dipper stared down at the window seat and nodded slow. He agreed completely, knowing exactly how he felt. He and Mabel bickered a lot.. But they always made up in the end. And they knew how much they loved each other. He waited patiently, gaze flowing up to Bill's rosey cheeks, his heart aching for the man's tale, for his brother.

"He had always been scared of me due to my trend of constantly belittling him, but part of me knew that he had loved me in the same. Perhaps." Captain Cipher raised the alcohol to his lips, downing all the rest of it in a few deep chugs, soon settling it away from his lips and licking them over, his heartbeat in his ears as the alcohol swelled pleasantly in his veins. "I was a nasty kid, which turned me into a fucked over adult... But I didn't know how to defend myself as well back then."

Dipper looked over Bill once more, up and down his entire form. He looked extremely human. Defeating and hurting.

"That easily resulted in them dying.." He stated, blank and unaffected as his eye trailed off throughout the room in a solemn haze. Colors seemed to mesh, shapes seemed to form, and yet he could care less of what was to happen to him.

"You don't seriously blame you first... Do you?" He mumbled out softly, worried as his chest constricted a bit, feeling a bit tired as he blinked. Bill suddenly looked more tired than ever.

"As a child, with the ego I had, I thought everything on earth seemed to be my job, my fault, my burden, or my possession." Bill yawned into his hand, before shaking his head, looking slightly sedated as he closed his eye. "S' a real fuckin' shame, Pine Tree. Not as if it could be helped, though.. Life will continue on and bastards will still guzzle down their booze, so why should I even care, kid."

"I think you do care.. But you pretend not to to protect yourself." Dipper mumbled, part of him hoping that Bill wouldn't remember this in the morning. He wanted their bonding to be remembered, but not what Dipper said. He swallowed, partly and weirdly wishing he had something awful to sympathize with The captain.

"It's not every day that someone sees past my little.." He waved his hand, arching forward "intensive intuitive sense of fake pride. As if I'm less that of a human in regarding my stature, so they treat me as such. That, or that I'm a fool with a hand up my ass.. Which they could be right either way."

Dipper noticed Bill avoiding the statement and he rolled his eyes, sighing out and scrunching up his face. He hugged his left leg close to his chest, wrapping his arms around it and letting his knee push into his jugular, his hands wrapping near his ankle as he watched the Captain.

"I just don't see how I couldn't be viewed as a monster by anyone, but it's something you get used to. You grow into becoming a pirate, you will never be anything less than a thief. Yet, we have a better system than the British, who hoard and snob their obnoxious ships all about, ranging in people like animals!" Bill narrowed his eye with a frown, gazing along the vast map splayed against his wall, with charred edges and symmetrical lines graphing out what lay before them, painted on with many intricacies of the sea and the sky.

Dipper raised his eyebrows as he swallowed tightly, adjusting his foot and reaching to start playing with his own fingers. He wasn't sure what to say to Bill. He did see him as a monster.. Sometimes.. Only when he acted like one... Dipper averted his eyes and sighed out. 

"Well, this wall sure is a shabby conversation partner." Bill began in an exhausted tone, as he set his head against the window as a tired eye made way along the billowing waves, seen as a blur throughout the window. However, that blur was still just enough to show through how the milky moonlight shone against the waves like diamonds. "You can gladly take your leave if you have no more interest in what I have to run my mouth about." He waved his hand a bit tiredly, before closing his eye shut and holding a bit cautiously onto the coat wound around his form. He had only hoped that this hangover would wear off much sooner than the last few.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say?" He asked, trying his hand at speaking tongues, though he was still weak at it. "I'm not too keen on getting attacked or yelled at again." He murmured, clearing his throat into his fist and turning his eyes upward.

"I'm smashed drunk and more vulnerable than a toddler, I care less about my self or even the whereabouts of others around me, so I've got no energy to. Simple as that." Bill finally clasped his fingers together, raising them to his mouth and exhaling out a sigh, as he then forced himself to his feet in a weak push from the seat.

Dipper watched him intently, pushing back just a bit as he licked his lips out of nerves and anxiety. Bill looked like he could hardly walk. But he still spoke quite well.. Which was impressive for chugging an entire bottle of brandy.

"I don't mind it.." Bill hushed out, with a weak arm propping against his desk chair, feeling his legs strain from energy and movement as everything seemed to move with liquidity. Sitting himself down with a tired huff, the man finally rested his hands down and his head back.

"What... Happened.. To your family..?" Dipper asked, hardly above a whisper. His head leaning against the wood, not wanting to stand. He looked around the room, noticing it was getting darker.

"Slave trade." The Captain slurred in a husky drawl, as he dragged his hand beside his face, holding his hair and feeling as his forearm shook, just the thought in itself making him exhale out wearily. "My mother had been ripped from me, my brother shot... I was taken along by another gang of British troops."

"Oh.." Dipper breathed, looking the Captain over. Suddenly, things clicked into place. Everything began to make more sense than it had before. "H-how long..?" He asked warily, playing with his hands more. He was impressed that Bill could even Wally

"Six years." The man remarked with a lowered brow, as he turned his gaze lazily towards the wooden floorboards of the cabin, feeling the sway of the ship that drove him into a lulling calmness, and seemed to tie together his messy thoughts that spilled through his skull. In any other time, the man wouldn't have dreamed of this sort of encounter, however the warm grasp of alcohol riding through his system was enough to supply a lowered bridge.

Dipper licked his lips and nodded gently, sighing out as he held at his leg a bit nervously before grasping onto the fabric on his chest. This poor... This poor boy... In this moment, Dipper couldn't sympathize with him more. He glanced up at the Captain, watching him, looking over his expression and sighing out as he closed his eyes. He didn't bother telling Bill he was sorry, he knew the man didn't want pity or sympathy. But he suddenly saw him in a new light. "And you escaped..?"

The solemn and grand Captain wearily ran his tongue over his lips, seeming to be exhausted with his usually explosive motions. While normally the man would find excuses to beat around the bush, to avoid any and all questions asked; it now seemed as if he was in more of a dream than anything. All of the words fogged together as if he was talking to an angel, rather than a human. An angel to whom he could trust each and every truth with.

"Well, you see, it wasn't all dandy trying to get out. I'd fight, I'd brood, and I was near death for almost each and every outbreak I would have... But in the long run, yes, I did escape."

Dipper nodded slow, starting to stand. He was shaky and moved quietly, but began to hobble over to Bill, placing a comforting hand on his back. "You're strong." He breathed with a nod, even though he knew it wasn't in question for either of them. "I'll stop tormenting you now. Drink some water." He said with a curt nod, starting to walk out.

"Wait, Dipper-" the man raised a quiet hand towards the brunette with a pleading gaze, his brows seeming to furrow from nerves, before his fingers curled back into a ball, resting away in his lap. The blonde man coughed beneath his breath and averted his gaze, tipping back in his chair. "Like the company wouldn't be appreciated." he began with a nervous swallow, reaching forward and ghosting his hand along an old flask, "I would... not mind you listening in on what I have to say."

Dipper smiled gently and shook his head. "I don't have much to say, Captain. You don't want my pity, and I cannot sympathize. I..." Dipper shook his head slow and sighed out, lowering his eyes. "You're more human than I thought." He added gently.

The Captain raised his gaze with a gaping mouth, the colors of the room making his eyes hurt as he felt a crescendo shoot through his heart. Slowly, a smile formed over his lips with genuine emotion, dimples forming and his lashes scrunching up with the grin at the sudden sunlight that played in his mind. "And you're less voracious for violence than I could have ever hoped.." The man finally began through his smile, lowering his hands to the desk with a light gaze of their eyes from across the room. "You're the first man that I've met that I could call human."

Dipper leaned onto the desk for support and blinked slow. "I had never seen that much blood before." He said softly, a weak laugh echoing through his lungs. "The worse I had witnessed was... A man getting beaten on the streets by the police but... I never... The worst thing I had done was- steal a toy from a friend out of spite." Dipper nodded again. He still felt guilt about it from time to time. "You're drunk. You should turn in early." The boy suggested, cracking his knuckles against the desk.

"Not a bad idea at all, lad." The man sighed out with a tempting throb in his anxious mind, one of which told him to ask the man to bed. However, what would that help? Who would that benefit? Not Parley, for sure... "You'd better head off too, get on with the rest of the crew and. Just." The blonde man waved his hand haphazardly as his gaze shifted onto the ripped ensign.

Dipper bobbed his head before holding up a hand to Bill. "I hope you find the moon tonight." He said with a soft smile before dropping the hand at his side and starting to walk out. "Thank you for the compass." He added as he made it to the door, gently unlocking the door and wincing as it moved his hand wrong. He sighed as he opened the door. "Night, Captain." He mumbled over his shoulder.

The words sent enough of a haunting chill throughout Bill's spine that it caused for him to silence, with lips pressed thin and his eye hazed from the inebriation. The moon.. The moon. Try to find the moon. He couldn't well place the words, the wish, Dipper's hope to bring his mind back to the bright man in the sky, always playing his lute and singing to the stars, as it was such a nostalgic request. Aching in and smoking in the back of his mind like an old burning house. "Have fair dreams, Navigator." The blonde man lowered onto his arms carefully, with a tempting eye gazing off like an alligator above the water. "Keep your mind open." Bill closed that same haunting eye then, feeling his fingers hover over the shattered compass on his desk as his mind took no haste in lulling him off to sleep.

Dipper waved once more before walking out of the cabin and onto the main deck. He sighed out and went and found Parley, settling down by him. The man was sitting on a crate, and Dipper sat on the one next to him, yawning and bringing a hand up to his lips. "I've finally adjusted to sleeping in a net again. It wasn't too nice on the ribs." He mumbled out, rubbing his cheek with his palm.

The brunette man raised his head up from a roach that was parading across the deck's floor, with his foot positioned a good foot away from it's worn brown shell. He sighed out with relief in knowing a familiar voice, with his head now slowly turning in order to face the smaller man beside himself. "I'll bet, kid." He purred in an accent low, gruff from being kept away from the other men throughout the day. "How's the cabins treating you?"

Dipper shivered out and shrugged. "They're beginning to feel more like home." He replied, tipping his head and realizing his shoulders were extremely relaxed as he tipped his head against the edge of the ship, wood pressing against his neck as he leaned up to stare at the sunset. 

"Surprising enough, considering how over five diseases sit right in the left hand corner. Maybe three.. I forget." Parley waved his hand lightly in the air with a soft laugh, as he crossed his feet and gazed off to the waving sails.

"That makes me feel better.." Dipper bit sarcatically, rolling his eyes.

"How long have you been on this ship, Parley..?" Dipper asked softly.

And odd question, it seemed. "I've been aboard as long as he's had his letter of marque."

"This ship has a fucking marque? Wow." He breathed, quirking his eyebrow up. "This entire vessel is full of surprises.." He mumbled, looking off to the side.

"Well, that of a fake one. We make trades with France for their money since we play privateers so good." The man leaned himself lazily back against the wooden beam behind his shoulders, staring up with his mouth pressed in a thin line. "It's a risky game in my opinion, but it makes looting all the better."

"So technically you're illegal privateers...I'm not surprised." Dipper laughed out and shook his head, biting his lip before releasing it. "Sounds risky.." He murmured.

" _We're_  illegal privateers, dumbass." He corrected with a sharp point, before letting his hand rest back onto his lap, as his eyes focused quietly on the hazy sky. "We just need to be careful while we're in France, and that'll be that."

Dipper felt utterly embarrassed and humiliated at his mistake and began nodding. "We're." He repeated softly, pursing his lips. He wanted another battle. He needed another chance to redeem himself. Dipper ran his fingers through his hair. "That makes sense then..." He breathed, averting his eyes.

Parley shifted with a low sigh as his arms slid behind his head, before tossing his head to the side in order to lazily scope over Dipper's form. "And what's got you in such a tizzy now?"

"What? Oh! Nothing ..."Dipper stuttered out, feeling dumb. "I've only just started getting used to being on a ship. It's still oaring to me that. I'm-well, a pirate now.. and uh. Sorry I'll head off back to bed now and Stop making a fool of myself." Dipper stood and winced from standing so fast. He licked his lips and began to hobble off.

Parley scoffed with a lowered brow as Dipper nodded to a crew mate he didn't quite recognize as he limped quite fast, his thigh not troubling him terribly much, but he kept off of it, starting to run down to the crew's quarters, windows strobing light over his face.

"You've got t' just think. Think, use yer 'ands." a soft Irish accent sung out, gruff and gently as he used his hands to guide another man's, who seemed to be as blind as a bat, with his eyes ghosted over in white and his jaw kneading with frustration. He had long brown hair that fell into a beard, and a darker brunette mustache. Above his eyes he held a long red scar that ran across his brow, This man was trying his hardest to blindly pick our shards of glass that had been flung onto his form, as Denman helped his tremoring hands. "They won't stop it, not even if I try-.. I.."

"Quiet, man. Quiet." Denman hushed, with his eyes lowered and his hand pulling out another long shard.

Dipped blinked at the interaction, curious as he continued moving. The navigator jogged back down into the crews cabin, yawning. It was starting to get late and he didn't feel like socializing anymore.

He shrugged off his vest, hissing when the knuckles of his fingers pushed into one of his cracked ribs and shook his head as he dropped the vest onto a little hook by his cabin, gazing out the window and sighing out. He watched the sun begin it's descent down the watery blue horizon.

It was almost dark, and he could already find the moons presence as he crawled into his hammock.

Hours later, in the dead of the night, found Dipper holding up the compass against the moonlight that showed through the window next to his ear, his bed rocking slowly with the push and pull of the very same being up in the sky. He held the little contraption gently in his fingers, right above his face. Dipper sighed out as he ran his thumbs over the sweet, cold metal, his hands shaking slightly from a lack of food. Supplies were running low... 

The moon reflected off of the compass thing beautifully, as if it was meant to, and it made Dipper smile. 

His thoughts didn't keep him from dwelling into Bill's past. He was far too drunk to have made all of that up.. Far too tired.. And Dipper had scene scars on the man. The same ones he saw on slaves who were British or Spanish owned... His heart ached for the troubled man, and he found himself wondering if the Captain was sleeping alright.


	27. Brigantine

That could have been the closest that the older man was to tears in many, many moons. So many times, so many places and faces with experiences, it had all just boiled down to a pointless plan, a crushed deal or a forgotten lover; and who needed a lover in the first place? Who?

The Captain's head felt too heavy on the desk to measure the importance of this or that, and so it only took for him to drag along towards the bedroom after rising to shaking feet. His hands grazed up along the wall with gentle fingers while he blindly made way through, dragging the shattered compass between his palms and blinking down tiredly as his head began to fill with fog from the hours before.

He had always enjoyed the numbing of alcohol more than he did the emotions that occasionally came with it.

That morning, when the the Captain woke, he couldn't make sense of his blistering headache, or the man standing in his quarters. The taller man's broad, lithe arms launched out the heavy navy curtains, the sound of metal rings sliding against a wood rod, causing open light washing them both and the plentiful treasures resting in his cabin in a bright light.

"Rise an' shine, Captain." A soft Spanish voice spoke through, that caused for Bill to rise up in the bed with a cross frown, staring down at the sheets as he dragged one of his weak hands along towards his face as strands of blonde fell off along his forehead and eyes.

"Ah, Blackburn...Who gives you the right to wake me from a real rest..?" Bill rasped, half teasing as shoulders bouncing in a silent chuckle. 

"You haven't stayed in your cabin this long in a while." Blackburn replied.

Bill sighed. "I know." 

...

"Sho thmph aye fhed-" Bill chewed through a full mouth of old bread, not hardly minding the few mold spots as he waved his hand to Denman, who seemed to be shining the Captain's pistol with careful hands. "And I tried to say, how he seemed to have such an unfair speculation of my trades. And yet we've still decided to come back for the money! I swear, that twerp has no rights to trample over the likes of me- even _if_   I'm working for him." His gloved hand clutched sharply onto the handle of his gold plated, glass-handled knife. In response, Denman nodded slow and soon passed the pistol off towards the blonde man, who gladly took it and stuffed it into the black leather holster, followed by his knife on the opposing side.

Dipper was currently attempted to emerge onto the deck, this time, trying something different. He had a peace of jerky shoved in between his lips and teeth, causing the dry salt to burn his soft skin as he climbed up a ladder, wincing every now and then, and mostly relying on his arms and good leg. He looking over the grate embedded into the wood of the floor above him and waited for a moment, checking for footsteps before hooking one arm over a single rod to use the other to undo the latch to the door with quick, sort of sporadic movements. He slammed it open with a loud clang and sucked in air through his teeth as he tried to keep himself from drooling, still unable to take the food from his mouth as he hauled himself over the edge of the wood, continuing the awkward climb up the ladder.

He set his hands down onto the wood and threw his weight forward onto the main deck with a bit of a grunt. Finally, standing and panting, grabbing onto his jerky and kicking the door closed, he decided to take the stairs until his leg was completely healed. 

He winced at the dull, painful throbbing in his thigh, attempting to jog, though it looked a bit awkward. "Morning Captain!" He called to Bill before shoving the rest of the meat into his mouth, starting to chew. He reached up a hand and began rubbing at his eye.

Bill startled at the yell as it caused for his head to pound, before easing back against the wheel with a firm grip; with his mouth curving into a forced smile as he stuffed the rest of his bread between his lips with a curt nod to Dipper, tossing another piece from his pocket to Denman. With an arm stretched out just hardly, Denman caught the bread in his hand and snickered, raising a thick brow and waiting for the older man to swallow down his breakfast without nearly vomiting it up. "Morning, kid. You're awfully Chipper today."

"Not as Chipper as the man himself, Captain."

"Right, right." Bill laughed off, shaking his head to the sky.

Dipper rolled his eyes, chewing fast before swallowing with a bit of a pain in his solar plexus. He should have chewed more. He furrowed his brows before clearing his throat. "How's your headache? I know you didn't hydrate last night." He teased as he started to walk up the stairs to the top deck. Though this was much harder as his legs were starting to stiffen.

 

"Would be better if I could actually keep my vision square." The man remarked through a drab cough, pressing his feet down now along the wooden box below the wheel, with the tip of his shoe toying with a nail. "I've only got one eye, so I'd be thankful if it just worked for once. Though, that's life for you! Cold and unforgiving. And wet."

Dipper made it to the top of the steps, panting a bit and leaning against the railing. He grabbed onto the spherical wood shaped object at the top of the staircase's railing and sighed out, feeling utterly exhausted, and yet, excited for the first time in a while.

"We've only got a good week and a half's worth of water, being persnickety will only gain us death via dehydration." The Captain began with a slow exhale as he turned head towards Dipper, pursing his lips just a bit. "You better not have been sneaking any off."

"Of course not." Dipper replied, rolling his eyes again and sighing out, the quiet early breeze tossing his hair across his cheeks and forehead. There wasn't much to look at, a few trees and some birds, but he felt content. "We should have looked for a spring on that island."

"Few of us tried, failed, and no reports were sent back.. But we'll be nearing the passing course of the European front in no time." Bill tipped his blurred gaze up along the ship like a bat, swaying his head and blinking away the fuzz as his mind's eye then directed to Dipper's position beside himself. "Position?" 

"Well excuse me for not being aware of the search parties." Dipper huffed before biting his lips while pulling out his pocket watch and the compass from his slacks. He held one in each hand, popping open the pocket watch with his thumb and holding it up to the rising sun, staring down at the hands before glancing down at the compass and sucking on his teeth. "Go more Northeast. You're currently headed more west than you want to."

"Northeast, got it." Bill nodded to himself and shifted the wheel. His hands pulled, one after the other, rolling the extravagant wheel several rotations and moving his arms wide as he spun it, the ship groaning as it turned. His eye now against the bittacle from time to time as he shifted his weight, staring ahead. 

Dipper swayed a bit along with the ship and yawned, sighing out as he took in the deep, salty air, his eyes fluttering shut. After a moment he opened them and pocketed the objects in his hands, replacing the pocket watch hand with more meat and biting into it a bit harshly.

Bill pressed his lips thin as he heard a large fall of water veer along the side of the ship with his fingers gripping tight, his heart beating on in his chest in a short worry. His shoulder hadn't acted up lately, in all thankfulness, and yet everything else under the sun had.

Dipper glance up at Bill, quirking an eyebrow. "What's troubling you?" He asked through his food, blinking slow as he crossed his ankle over his shin.

"My mind." Bill replied simply, with his gaze peering through the sails and ropes, up to their flags that billowed bright in contrast to the clouds, the sails making their presence known with loud claps. 

"Do you.. Recall any of last night?" Dipper asked after a long moment of silence, swallowing and furrowing his brows in concern and confusion as he took another deep breath, not sure if he would be prepared for any answer Bill could give. 

Bill raised one free hand up in order to run along the welling pain at his temple, above his eyes, before dragging it down to his jaw and his chin. "Now that you mention it, I can't help but to ask what we did together." 

Dipper licked his lips, humming softly. "What the crew wanted us to." 

"Wh-!" Bill nearly jerked the ship's wheel with a wide eye, before having his throat cleared and his stance straightened again, breathing out a relieved smile at the genuine news. "Are you trying to kill me?" The Captain paused, swallowing and turning back to face the sea. 

Dipper's eyes widened in a boisterous, light laugh and he shook his head. "I'm pulling your leg. We just.. Talked..." 

 

"Wanna humor me on what the topic was?"

"So you _don't_  remember." Dipper replied, tipping his head and wondering if he should even respond.

"Short and sweet, no." The man exhaled out with a rousing tiredness at just how restlessly he slept the night prior, as he gently shifted beside the man in wondering how stupid he must've been that night. Had he opened his mouth too wide, admitted his emotions? 

Dipper took a deep breath. He had always been a sucker for the truth. "You told me your story." He said softly. "Maybe I should have stopped you but- you made me stay.. You must at least remember that." The navigator tipped his head, suddenly feeling anxious.

Bill's entire form stiffened beneath his marvelous crimson coat, with his boots squared tightly against the wood, wonder how it seemed to have happened so simply. So easily, he was drawn towards Dipper's humanity. "I see." He finally began with a soft exhale, blinking off and feeling his chest tighten as he made conversation, watching many other men file out onto the deck, which sparked his own interest in changing topic. "Steady as she goes, lads! Mind the main sail ahead!" The Captain soon called, before turning his head to Dipper again with a quieter voice. "How far did I get, kid?"

Dipper shrugged. "I didn't find out about the letter of marque until speaking to Parley." He said a bit blankly. "You didn't go into detail but, once you got to your escape, I left.." He murmured, remembering to the best of his ability. He lowered his eyes and took another bite of his jerky.

"Course." The blonde man grumbled beneath his breath with a strong gaze up towards the beautifully fashioned sails, feeling the sea's gentle waves carry his thoughts off in the June  air. "That I did. Successfully? Only partially."

"I mean it looks like you're a free man." Dipper quirked an eyebrow and looked up and down the Captain for emphasis. He cleared his throat once more, feeling a bit parched. He could wait until France. 

"That so?" Bill could only laugh, with his nose scrunching up and his cheek meeting with his eye as he did so, showing his teeth and stepping closer to the wheel as a beam of enthusiasm soon pulsed through his blood.

Dipper scoffed. He didn't really feel like being mocked, so he walked back to the railings and boards behind Bill and leaned against them, settling down on top of a barrel and kicking at some rope underneath it, watching Bill's back intently. He looked him over, noticing how broad his shoulders were.

The Captain began with a raised and uninterested brow, all before he turned forward in order to clear his throat and begin calling out many orders like a whippoorwill, with his eye seeming keen along the ship's deck, as well as it's front. "Keep it all together, eye on the beam! How are our winds?" 

"Coming from the West!" 

"Open the sails!" He called out in a grand tone, and watched the men's remarks of 'Yes, Captain!'

A few hours later, Dipper found himself pulling ropes tight as someone taught him how to tie knots, his fingers aching after threading so many tick, spiky fibers through his digits. He had finally gotten good at it, though the crew member helping him didn't seem impressed. Dipper didn't expect him to. The crew member was a lithe, sort of extremely skinny man with blonde hair and two different colored eyes, though one had a scar over one that caused for more discoloration. Dipper wondered if he could even see out of it.

"Now try this one." Dipper nodded slow and tipped his head to the side as he inhaled, not complaining. He watched the man's fingers intently. "I'm only gonna show you once." He mumbled accent sounding Nordic, and Dipper blinked slow as he bobbed his head once more, starting to watch intently. When the man had finished, The navigator tied it fast before the memory left him. The crew member blinked and Dipper knew that was his sign of approval. He dropped his hands, stretching and untensing the muscles as he sighed.

"What's your name?" The navigator asked softly, tipping his head.

"Not important. But you have a right to know.." He was much more quiet than the others. "Name's Briel." He murmured gruffly, squaring his jaw before looking back at the sea before squinting. In the extremely foggy distance, could be viewed another vessel.. 

"Up in the crows nest! Is that a brigantine?" He called before glancing to Bill. Dipper followed his gaze.

A narrowed eye squinted carefully through an eyeglass along the sea, with his dark brunette and greying locks tucked back with a bandanna, his other arm raised openly at his side. "Brig indeed...- it ain't seem to be givin' us any trouble.. It's a Yellow Jack!" The man called down from the crow's nest, as one of his hands skirted up in order to tighten the knot of his ponytail. "Sail ho, Captain! Yellow Jack!" He jumped against the edge of the crow's nest as wind rustled throughout messy locks and ghosting sails, carrying along with the winds and the ropes in an old dance.

"Oh, sink me! Let's go about this smartly, my men!" The Captain bellowed with a grand tone, as he lazily steadied his boot up along the wheel. "Mind the sails men, fifteen noughts west, steady her well, come about her fast!" He spoke outwardly as he gazed towards the men hurrying to their places accordingly, yanking down ropes and adjusting beams in order to turn the fine sails, all while he began churning the wheel carefully.

Dipper glanced up to Bill, feeling a bit confused but excited. Were they going to fight again? He hoped he could redeem himself and began to hobble/run up the stairs until he got to the top, panting a bit and standing by Bill's side, gazing down at the ship. He blinked fast, licking his lips before biting them hard. 

Bill's golden gaze scanned up along the silver haze of afternoon light above the ocean mirror, as ostrich feathers waved and strands of gold and pearls dragged along the edge of his hat with the strong winds. "This ought to be fun, kid! I'm all for an adventure, all for looting, you'd best keep your eyes on all sides." He remarked with an enthralled grin as firm hands proceeded to drag the wheel towards their destination, of a medium sized brigantine making it's way along the galloping waters. "A tip from me to you, know that you won't be seen unless you make yourself."

Dipper noticed someone in the distance lowering the flag quite quickly, looking a bit panicked. This only seemed to make Bill more excited and he couldn't help but swallow nervously, raising his eyebrows as he glanced to the brigantine once more. "Are we attacking..?"

"Out with a bang, Pine Tree." The Captain remarked with a click of his tongue, listening to the Partem Mente moan and creak it's beautiful words to the vastly undiscovered sea below, waiting for the winds to pick up speed.

"Or a pillage." The brunette replied, rolling his eyes and sighing out as he bit his lip, taking a deep breath. This was his first official pirating. He might as well make a show out of it or at least try to help in the best way he could. H-he was a criminal now. Dipper pursed his lips.

"On our end? We've bound to have them outnumbered." Bill replied with a careful, calm sigh, taking in the sea breeze through his lungs with a keen eye against their course, against the bittacle,

"There's no question." Dipper replied simply, looking over the ship. "It's a third of the size of our vessel..." He murmured under his breath as he shook his head gently starting to grip the railing. He probably wasn't well enough to fight.

"Fire pots, kid. Guns, fire pots, swords- it looks to me like they're a transporting warship, probably off the coast of Spain or someodd place.." He turned his head up with a bright grin at their grand square flag, whistling out faintly to the men on deck and snapping his fingers, as his left hand gripped with every muscle in order to keep the wheel lined accordingly. "And so we'll sabotage our way through."

Dipper bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and glancing back to Bill. He gave him a confident look and started to jog back down the stairs.

"Up upup- no, get you scrawny ass back here." Bill snapped off with a gentle wave of his hand, followed by a dangerous grin weaving over his features in his usual debonair glow. He watched carefully as the other ship began along the regular course it had set, steering itself slowly through the windy waves in order to curve away from where the Partem Mente was aiming.

Dipper stopped dead in his tracks, wincing before turning around and glancing up at the Captain with a confused expression. "W- quare?" He asked softly, grinning slyly. He had been reading the books Bill had given him.

Bill turned just a bit on his heel with a raised eyebrow, with his tongue running between his lips in excitement. "Ego postulo vos, aedus. You're staying in my sight this mission, got it?"

Dipper squinted and pursed his lips in confusion as he trotted back up the rest of the steps. He laughed out, eyes bright and teasing and he bit his lip in his playful mood before he shrugged and settled back. "Very well.." He couldn't help the slight sting of guilt that plagued him. This would take a bit to get used to.

"Course not." Bill chuckled between his teeth with a lowered gaze while the waves gnashed and moaned, soon feeling his stomach rouse with a familiar excitement, that danced wildly and took his eye into an enthralled and mad glow. "I can't see you inconveniencing our little parade again, and so I may as well hold you at my hip."

"How kind." Dipper replied with a scoff, licking his lips as he shrugged, glad to be at the Captain's side anyway. Though he was worried the rest of the crew would start referring to him as a pet or a child among it's mother. Dipper squinted, watching as they got closer, and he could plainly see the looks of horror upon the vessel's humble crew.

"Ahoy!" The Captain called with a proud cry, of a voice that would only make you feel sickened towards it's vexatious tone, as he raised one open arm briefly towards the men once they had come properly into view. The meek Captain of this brigantine seemed to point towards their flag, waving his hand quietly as his other hung behind his back. "Oh, of course. A Yellow Jack. Have any bronze johns to display to us?"

The little cog was hardly anything against their large ship, only about what Dipper guessed fifty feet on their hundred. He folded his arms behind his back, holding his forearms as he hand to lean over the edge a bit in order to see the thing. He wondered how this would go down.

"No?" Bill completed, watching as grand waves lapped and curled against the bow of their smaller ship, as they kindly began to slow the sails. "Why, I'd think you only raised a Jack in order to keep us away! Doesn't that sound about right, men?" He asked to his grand crew, earning a vast call of their agreement, all before he arched over the wheel in order to shout out an order. "Moor her down!" Dipper swallowed tightly as he glanced back at Bill, a bit nervous that he may injure the man's compass as they fought. But would there be fighting? It would be over in a second. The navigator began pulling at his collar and adjusting his vest before Bill's high spirits brought him back. He couldn't help the adrenaline that started pulsing through him.

Bill lowered his lashes as a long sound of metal sliding from the ship could be heard, sinking down with a guttural moan of waves and wood creaking, before a huge splash could be heard sounding throughout the water. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. Captain William Cipher, at your service!" He waved his hand excitedly, now parting away from the wheel and not minding the creak of the ship as he made way down the stairs of the top deck, eyeing over the small crew next to themselves. He turned his head back to gesture to Dipper to hurry along.

The boy took a breath as he began walking down the steps behind Bill, staring at the ground for now. He swallowed tightly, lungs aching a bit as he tried to stand straight and tall. His legs were shaking a bit, and he couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek as he limped. Bill grinned broadly to the men as his hand swung down to latch at the base of his sword, holding it careful with a raised brow in anticipation to the opposing crew.

 

"He would like to state a truce, Captain Cipher!" One man shouted from the other side, causing for their own crew mates to bicker about and discuss just how this would come about.

Scoffing, Bill lowered his hand carefully and began his way forward to the ledge of their ship, raising his hand to now hold at his hat. "Very well! Send yourself over, Captain!"

Dipper stood at the edge of the boat, standing plainly at Bill side. Just a little deal..? That couldn't be it. Dipper knew Bill as a fox. A scoundrel. He was one of the scourges' for god's sake! The boy pursed his lips and couldn't tell if the Captain's crew was excited or silent, everything melted into just Bill and the boat.

 

And a fox he was.

Smiling cheekily as the men aligned the gangplank and their humble little Captain climbed his way over, Bill could only shuffle from foot to foot from time to time, given his unbearable excitement to lay another kill. Few moments of silence passed, fell, and soon enough there was a small, but sweet old Captain standing in front of the two. His stature was that of nimble, his eyes dark and his frown looking broad beneath a curly grey beard. His shoulders were stiffened, and his eyes were frantic as they searched the exotic pirate up and down.

"It's a pleasure, sir." He extended a careful hand, closed in by black leather as it firmly shook the faded Captain's own, feeling his soft and old skin beneath beautiful leather gloves.

Dipper continued watching the Captain, throat going dry as he glanced back to the crew behind him, kneading his jaw and biting at his lips as he just waited patiently, glancing at the gangplank as he tried to make sense of the entire situation. What an odd exchange this was so far. Too quiet..

"A.. A pleasure." The man spoke through licking his lips, with a trembling wrist as he lowered it back down, and gazed up with tired eyes in order to meet with Bill's golden one, that was partially hidden through his thick eyelashes. "Though sudden, I came upon my voyage in hopes t-to.. To transport our goods to the west. I've no means to lose me bargains, but I- I may trade, if you'd be willing to spare us."

 

"A trade sounds just sprightly for you, old chap! You see, we privateers here.. We are always in need of a good bargain." Bill stepped forward slowly, with his arm slinking around the old man's shoulders, to that of which he cringed. "Give or take. I just so happen to be able to trade you a good tenth of my own bounty, in trade for your bargains. So.. Do we have a deal?"

Dipper squinted. Something wasn't right. He could see the look in Bill's eye. The look that knew he was planning something. And surely this old man had heard of Cipher! Dipper had heard of him and he was from America! The navigator clutched onto the edge with shaking fingers, wanting to do something else but knowing that Bill said he couldn't leave his sight. So here he remained, practically trembling in his boots.

 

In what felt to be mere seconds, a pistol was soon snapped up and held outward straight between Captain Cipher's eyes, already cocked with a quaking, wrinkled thumb. To this, Bill merely stood as still as a board as his fingers trailed tighter around the man's own, a slow grin peeling over his lips.

"You're just as filthy as I would have bet." The old man hissed beneath his beard, with his eyes shaking from passion and revenge, fear, and adrenaline.

"I can count on that."

Dipper instantly felt sick and started to lunge forward, only to dig his nails harder into the wood, his heart now pounding wildly in his chest. "Hhahh..." He had to hold himself from screaming Bill's name in concern. That was a little pathetic. The boy bit down on his lip so hard he was sure bite marks were forming on his skin, his knuckles white.

 

In a meek attempt to seek help, Bill turned out his left foot towards Dipper's direction and quirked his mouth just hardly, only to him. Only wanting him to try. His heart was ringing on through his head so rapidly, so quick paced and fiery that he was sure to hear it in his ears.

"You costed my wife's life, my children, my business, all for a raid. All for God above, have I prayed to find you, so I could beat your scrawny ass through to the ground." The old Captain spat as Bill stood stiff, merely cocking his eyebrow and keeping his fingers coiled firmly around the man's.

Dipper released his lip before sprinting across the gangplank and flying forward with lightning speed. He grabbed the old man's wrist and simultaneously shoved Bill out of the way. The man was small enough that Dipper could aim his wrist to the sky before slipping his finger over the trigger and firing the single bullet into the sky. Once he was done, he sidestepped before the old man could grab him.

 Bill's eye blew wide with a firm grasp that soon launched the old Captain towards the ground, removing his leathery grasp and snapping his fingers beneath his coat in order to pick up his own pistol. As he knitted his eyebrows, Bill soon dug his foot down against the old man's chest as he turned his eye to Dipper. He tipped his head in direction to the old gun, before pulling out his own carefully, and cocking it. Raising it up to the sky, Bill then pulled the trigger in a means to give them a warning, starting to reload. "Scupper that." He said, turning to Dipper.  


 Dipper began to pant and glanced back at their own ship, seeing that their crew had their weapons pulled and were glaring down at the small crew, who weren't doing much to save their captain. How dishonorable. Dipper clutched at his ribs, wheezing as he watched Bill work, licking his lips slow and exhaling a shaky breath. He nodded and limped over to the pistol, picking it up and tossing it over the side of the boat.

 

The many men were glowering and grinning like a pack of mad dogs as they readied their guns, watching as the smaller crew raised their hands in surrender towards the skies.

"It seems to me that there's been a turnabout with our deal, Captain..." Bill spoke as he pushed a bullet into the barrel, his other hand reaching into his coat to grab a small pouch. He opened it, flicking down the cover of the entrance before pouring some of the gun powder in. He cleared his throat and placed the sack back in his coat. This was all for show. The man had two more on his back and another on his thigh. "And so I'll gladly drop our deal to the sea.. Just as I will.." He cocked his pistol again, aiming it down to the man's skull as he arched down. "Your head." A loud snap of gunfire sounded through the air as he sent a bullet straight through the wood boards, just beside the man's ear, though hardly laying a scratch. And then, he had finally heard the rouse of dismay in the passing vessel.

Dipper held his breath, only to hear more noises of quiet panic and anger coming from the man on the ground. Dipper slowly opened his eyes, getting ready to see blood but seeing none, to his dismay.  


"I feel mocked in knowing how little you men care for your Captain!" Bill straightened himself with a raised brow, just how much longer did it have to be for them to jump into action? "A Captain is nothing without his crew, and yet what a crew you are! He would sacrifice himself for you, as he just had, and now you've decided to let him bleed out at the hands of a pirate!?" He raised a clenched fist to the sky, as his golden eye glared daggers down towards the small crew below, that had finally readied few of their pistols in preparation to make the pirate eat his words. "This cheap sight is enough to make me sick."

Dipper stood on trembling legs, only to realize that almost all of the pistols were pointed at Bill. He wet his pallet a bit anxiously, leaning his weight on foot to foot before he glanced back at the Captain, pursing his lips and joining in on the looks of hate and worry. 

 

Breathing out sharply as the air became stiff, Bill couldn't help but to feel at home with the adrenaline surging through him at lightning speed. Fireworks pounded through his heart like each gunfire that was about to sound, each man that he knew may die before the day ended.

In a halted second, that same gunfire sounded off from their boat like a hammer through glass, making each breath halt and shatter. Then, it went. A parade of gunshots from either side of each vessel that sounded through the waving air and lapping waves, as the wind caused for the Partem Mente to sway above many unknown treasures from the deep.

"CAPTAIN-!" A voice sang out while Bill stood stiff, as his eye stuck exclusively to the sky as a bullet ran along his arm, ripping open his crimson coat and piercing into his skin, quickly staining the opening spot with a similar color. His voice seemed to catch as his head bowed downward, with his eye falling shut and his gloved hand skirting up in order to clamp over the wound.  He hissed, soon opening his eye in order to gaze down to the old Captain, who couldn't help but snicker, and soon reach up in order to grab Bill's shaking calf.

Dipper saw the Captain grab Bill's leg and his eyes widened. On impulse he moved forward and grabbed onto Bill's shoulder as he swung his leg forward into the other's temple, moving to avoid bullets as well. Dipper almost found Bill's logic funny. Keep Dipper beside him, where he was more likely to be killed. The older man hit the ground and Dipper glanced up to Bill, hoping he handed done anything wrong. He couldn't hear much over gunfire.

Bill grinned up to the brunette as he stepped aside, still gripping for life onto his bleeding arm as his heels fell back against the wood quickly. "Do me a favor. Untie my sash, wrap my arm, I can't quite do it with my hand full.." He hissed through his teeth, as he took his pistol into his left hand, now painting the handle with his own blood as he aimed it towards the old Captain, who seemed to be regaining himself on deck.

Dipper nodded fast and licking his lips slow as he awkwardly reached under Bill's arms, pushing the coat away and glancing around periodically to make sure no one was shooting at him. He ducked every so often out of paranoia as he reached around Bill's hips, sliding his hands over the fabric and shivering out before he found the knot and gripping it, threading his fingers through the right fabric and ripping it off, licking his lips slow as he batted Bill's hand away and began pulling the fabric around the wound, tight as possible to add pressure before he knotted it tight. "What's the fucking plan?" He called, glancing back to their ship. It looked like they had had good luck so far. Everyone was hiding their heads and strategically popping up and shooting instead of just firing blind. It was working much better than whatever the men on this boat were doing, and they soon began to drop like flies. Most alive still, laying down at a chance for survival.

Bill ran his lower lip between his teeth tightly as the ship's Captain seemed to stagger back amidst the gunfire, raising his shaking arms up to the heavens all the while the pirates surrounded him like hungry lions. "Hostages, then sabotaging, so you'd best keep at my side! Trust me!" He spoke up through the loudest fires.

Dipper nodded and grabbed Bill's arm, holding down tightly on the wound once more. He wondered how many times he would have to do this aboard the ship. He wished he had brought a weapon on board himself, though he hadn't any time by the time they lowered the anchor. It looked like Bill was waiting until most of the crew had been killed off to do more, and that each person who aimed at them was down in under a second. Bill certainly had an eye for sharp shooters.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The blonde man called with his good arm held up, stilling the air and listening as his crew members settled fast into their Captain's orders, and two walked up in order to take the arms of the old Captain behind his back. Causing for the crew mates on the cog to hold their fire, the bunch began staring with dismay to the man who still lived.

Dipper's breath was a bit panicked, but only due to the adrenaline surging through him. His legs felt shaky, like they were telling him to run. But he knew that even now his legs would be sore tomorrow as he held one arm on the older Captain's bicep while Bill hand his hands behind his back, clasped tightly in one of Bill's lithe respective hands.

"He's alive.." A voice could be heard across the way, fleeting and wavering with fear as Bill nodded his head towards Parley, who rushed up in order to take the old man's arms tightly together.

 

"That he is! Not a single scratch was laid onto him, men. But you would have never known, would you?" He raised his head, laughed behind his teeth as blood soaked through the rag on his arm. Despite this, Bill continued on towards the gangplank, and stood strong and tall as they guided the old Captain back to his ship. "I nearly pity you."

Dipper followed Bill on weak legs, not quite sure what was going on, or what the plan was anymore. But he was learning that the Captain was one of the most cunning people he had ever known in his life, and when they walked onto the gangplank, his mouth went dry at how high up from the water they were. He sniffed as he watched everything unfold, the crew not sure what to do, feeling just as lost as Dipper was. The boy began glancing between Bill and the crew, trying to decide what was happening .

Bill followed along the wooden plank in calm strides, holding his gun carefully as he walked in his resplendent air above what could have been his own watery demise, as he carefully aimed his pistol forward among the crew. Parley walked not far behind as he pushed along the old Captain, seeming to put trust in whatever odd plan that Bill has roused up. "In fact, I think it's smart to say that I _do_ pity you! Cowering and laying your halos out already, all for a bunch of pirates.." He scoffed out, now taking in a fistful of rope, as he stepped down onto the deck from the small wide gangplank, with an interested look along the few men. "This should go along just well, as long as you all do what this gun tells you."

Dipper stood patiently, glancing back at Parley, who looked just as stern, just as curious. He blinked fast before turning back to the older Captain, gripping him a bit tighter. The man looked tired and disoriented, but angry.

"Where exactly do you keep your goods?" Bill spoke, tipping up the gun while his eye followed along one of the men who made his way down to the unlock the hatch, shaking waving towards it as he kept his head bowed, his other hand raised. Bill only pursed his lips to this, and gestured the gun from the man to the darkened cellar, giving him the notice that he didn't have much time, once the gun was pressed against his skull. He followed suit rather fast and soon led down into the ship, lighting up the lanterns and waiting as Bill used his gun in order to guide the rest of the men down. "Alright, now. All the sheep in the pen! Keep up the good work!"

Dipper watched intently as they walked down the stairs to the storage compartments, though he was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea to be trapped in a small space with these people. They didn't seem terribly interested to fight back. Dipper kept glancing back behind them, though most everyone was in the front, he was wary of an ambush.

Bill graced his eyes throughout the dim room as his gaze adjusted, gun held close and feet careful against the creaking boards as the people gathered around. One of the men stood amidst the silence with a tightly clenched maw, now stepping around from the pirates in order to pretend as if he was examining a large crate of goods, his eyes dark and hands fumbling around. This almost passed Bill, as the crew member soon launched forward with a gun in his hand, his arm hung tightly around Bill's neck that yanked him backward, with the small pistol now tucked against his skull whilst it nudged at his black Captains hat.

 

"Clever.." The blonde hacked through the tight grasp, as he held closely onto his own gun, now closing his eye as his head tipped up towards the sky in all causality. Parley narrowed his eyes fast, taking the old Captain's arms out of his own and stepping back with his arms raised upward, backing away from the armed crew member.

"No fight, huh?" The sailor laughed against Bill's cheek, causing for the Caribbean man to smile and shake his head slow.

"Try a bit harder, lad.."

Dipper instantly sidestepped and shot his arm down like a whip as he grabbed Bill's other pistol on his thigh and snapped his wrist up, cocked it and holding it at the other sailor's head, his hand shaking slightly. It was a good thing he didn't have to aim. He looked around at the people next to him with a bit of a panicked gaze as he tried to take deep breaths. Was he prepared to shoot this man? He'd have to be.

Bill's heart lept in his throat as he braced his hand down against his coat, with a golden eye now turned seaward against the wooden floors. Slowly, his lashes fell downward onto his under eye as his footing steadied, and he couldn't help a sweet adrenaline that pounded through him like gold. Bill had never really known what to be expecting from this boy, who started off so ordinary. Ordinary and beautiful, now defending and proud as he clicked the gun, and held tightly against his body like a human shield. That in itself was enough to make the Captain bite at his lower lip, and suck in the stale air.

"Bonum nocte.."

Dipper's eyebrows raised. 

Bill wanted him to pull the trigger. 

He sucked in a deep breath, knowing there was absolutely no way he could get out of this position. He looked at Parley, a bit of panic in his eyes. The man gave him a curt nod and he shut his eyes tight. Dipper pulled the trigger, hearing the sound of Blood splattering on the ground, and feeling it on his face. He shivered out and wanted to drop the pistol. Wanted to drop it and never touch it again. But it wasn't so easy. The sailor hit the floor, almost taking Bill down with him, and Dipper's eyes snapped open as he swung around and cocked the gun once more, aiming it at anyone who decided to charge forward.

Bill bowed his head down fast at the blisteringly loud bang beside his ear, and he soon ducked away as the man rag-dolled around his body with a choking cough, allowing for blood to splatter against the wood as his body collided down. The rest of the crew now backed away with owlish and fearful eyes, as they began onto their knees with hands raised to the heavens. Bill couldn't help the grin that snaked over his lips, bright and tempting as he then stepped forward towards the crew, with a swelling feeling in his heart. Dipper Pines.. Oh, Dipper Pines. What a man.

 

"And then there were ten!" He cried excitedly, soon gesturing off towards Parley who quickly launched the old man forward onto his crew. The sound of Bill's boots echoed through the cog as he stepped over the dead man's limbs, and his gloved hand soon trailed along the wall in order to tug off a large gathering of rope.

Dipper took a deep, shaky breath, inhaling until he couldn't anymore before he gave a long exhale, pointing the gun at the Captain and pretending he didn't have blood dripping down his jaw. He glanced at Bill, and his stomach fluttered.

Bill hummed beneath his breath lightly as he took the rope into his tight hands, now ignoring the pain that shot along his bicep and caused for his head to swim with nausea. He still persisted onward into the shadows with Parley making way to the other side of the rope.

Dipper continued holding the gun, pointing it at the crew and trying to figure out how to stand without pain shooting through his leg. His hand was still shaking furiously, and he was in a odd state of shock. But he wasn't.. horrified... Which in a way made him more scared.

Moments had passed with a ringing in Captain Cipher's ear as he worked arm by arm with Parley, tightly tying the men together with taut and precise knots, as the rope soon fell together with all of their forms. His mind was swimming with pain and trauma, but all of that was only enough to drive him further into the passion of inhumanity.

Dipper glanced at Bill and the crimson soaking through his arm. Did the bullet make it inside? He swallowed a bit anxiously, and squinted at the man. "Captain." He spat plainly, leaning his weight onto his good foot as he tossed the gun to the ground with a loud clatter of metal against wood. His legs were starting to give out. But he'd be damned if they did.

"Aye..?" The Captain spoke, his voice soft and gentle when addressing Dipper, as his golden eye scanned along the pistol on the floor, then the distraught brunette masked by the flicker of an oil lamp.

"If you don't wrap that up, you're going to bleed out." Dipper added, though his voice cracked a bit. He winced. Bill really didn't know how to deal with his wounds. It was a wonder how he was still kicking.

"I've had much worse, kid." The Captain replied with a low gaze, blinking slowly from the yellow fabric around his arm, to the pistol on the ground. He began clearing his throat and stepping aside in order to lift up the pistol from the ground, noting then just how the fabric wasn't hardly soaked through, but it still burned like hell.

Dipper rolled his eyes squinting and trying to stand up tall. He huffed, deciding to deal with Bill soon after they were done tying the men up. He could hear footsteps above and assumed their crew had come aboard to search the top deck while they were downstairs. He looked around at the barrels and crates, a bit excited to see what they had to play around with. This was a battleship, so most of it was probably gunpowder.

 

Dipper glanced down when he heard a voice, noticing a sailor whispering to his captain. "Cap, we were supposed to deliver these goods to Strange-He'll have our-"

Bill's lashes lowered down, snapping the heel of his boot up against this crew member's thigh while his dark eye scanned against now terrified face, entirely played with horror and worry. He was just waiting for the plea of his family at home. "Heads..?" He picked up in a gruff tone, a sickly burn rousing up inside of his stomach as his gaze then floated away towards the worn Captain. "Fucking Strange.." The blonde whispered dimly, as his left hand skirted away to his stretched thigh.

Dipper glanced over, curious as he leaned against a beam of the boat. Bill's voice was hushed, but Dipper had never heard him speak like that. Like a dog barking at another to show its hostility. It was different. The kid quirked an eyebrow, wondering who or what "Strange" was.

Now pulling up his knife carefully, Bill blinked his lashes down as the silver blade gleamed beautifully in the amber light of the room. Laughing through his nose, Cipher now used one of his hands in order to cusp the crew member's cheeks tightly, running his blood soaked gloves against his cheek bones with a tight smile. "You're working for Strange, huh.."

Dipper was suddenly fearful, but he continued to watch, darting his tongue across his lips and trying to think straight. Strange... Had he heard that name before?? He took a deep breath and turned his eyes toward the ground.

"He's a much more respectable Captain than you could ever be.." The crew member hissed, his eyes squeezing shut and Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down fear, a burning fear that resided deep in your gut, when you knew that you may not live until tomorrow.

 

"Do you want to eat those words, you stupid fucking kid?" He remarked with tightening fingers and knitted eyebrows as rage began to well deep inside of him, and his breath hitched faster and fast with each passing second. Soon enough, he had the tip of his knife pressed inside of the stranger's shaking lips. "I MAY AS WELL HELP YOU, THEN!"

"Captain!" Parley spat sternly, causing for Bill to inhale, exhale his rage, all fast as he gripped for dear life onto the hilt of his knife.

Dipper's heard pounded in his chest and his lips hung parted, jaw slack and eyes wide as he gripped tight onto the fabric on his arms, taking shaky breaths as he looked up on impulse, only to see Bill's knife in the poor man's mouth. The boy practically sighed in relief at hearing Parley yell back. His knees went weak and he had to grip onto a window to ground himself, only causing his torso to twist uncomfortably.

Bill caught his breath slowly, panic flossed into him as he soon set back and removed the knife from the other man's lips. "Right." The blonde began, closing his eye and dragging his grip downward, in order to smear his own blood down along his jaw. "Right."

Dipper glanced up at Parley and he took a deep breath before gathering his movements and walking towards Bill. He grabbed onto the man's bicep and pulled him upward. "Come on, we're getting that bullet out of you. Get your anger out then." He murmured as he limped fast, still gripping onto the man's arm. "The crew can raid the ship."

"Pine Tree- no- I need to get answers from these filthy fucking scum!" The Captain hissed, writhing against his grasp, before lowering his eyes and reaching in order to tightly dig his fingers into Dipper's hand, all before wincing a just how much it stung his arm. "In memet ipso deo.." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Dipper harshly tugged the man and stood in front of him, still grabbing his arm. "You chose. Get answers or bleed out. Now stop acting like a fucking child." The navigator pulled harshly on his arm and began limping up the stairs.

"Va te faire foutre." He replied in a hushed tone, with his fingers coiled into tight balls as he reluctantly followed up the steps, feeling as his face grew warm from the rising headache that was blossoming above his eye socket. However, he soon straightened and ripped his arm away from Dipper once they had reached the deck, making his way to the gangplank.

 


	28. Temptation.

Dipper took a breath and sighed, walking onto the deck and pointing to the British medic-man, the one he recognized from working on his leg. He made a frantic motion for him to follow them as Bill gave the okay to begin searching the boat. Dipper started walking towards the wheel, hoping Bill was following him, and if he wasn't...

Bill began hoisting himself off from the gangplank with a quiet grunt after what seemed to be the longest walk he had ever felt, with his boots staggering forward on the floors of the Partem Mente. Cracking his fingers against his palm, the blonde man began his way up the stairs with a low exhale of his stresses.

Dipper glanced back, watching Bill stagger. He clenched his teeth before grabbing Bill's jacket and pushing him down onto a nearby crate.

"We don't have time to make it down to the cabin. You've already lost too much blood." Dipper could hear panic flooding his system as he began ripping the jacket off of Bill's shoulder before pulling the man's arm out and cursing loudly. The navigator reached down to his pants and began furiously fiddling with shaking fingers at his belt, fumbling with the metal. He finally got the leather out, pulling it away from the loops before pushing up Bill's sleeve, roughly and swiftly tying it on the dip of Bill's elbow and pulling it extremely tight.

Bill tumbled back against the crate with his breath now caught in his throat at the alarming feeling, and stars nearly sparked in his eyes once the man had begun ripping away his clothes. Oh, how exciting. Bill could only sit back against the crate and gnaw quietly at his lower lip, grinning out of impulse just as the leather was bound beneath his leaking wound, causing for his stomach to jump with pleasure and adrenaline.

Satisfied with the tourniquet, Dipper began pulling the satin off of Bill's arm without untying the knot.

"This is gonna hurt like hell but we don't have a better option right now." The wound wasn't terribly large, and neither was the bullet, but blood was dripping down the man's arm and Dipper bit his lip. He could see the bullet poking out a bit and he cradled Bill's arm in his hand, watching the man intently to make sure he was still awake. Dipper pinched the tip of the bullet in his fingers.

"No complaints here, kid.. Ah.. Wow.." His head lolled back towards the sky with a sharp breath as he soon crossed his legs, now digging his teeth tightly onto his lower lip as he began bracing himself for the pain ahead.

One, two, three--

The Captain grinned big and hissed through his teeth as the bullet was ripped from his arm, causing for his eye to nearly water and his forehead to bead with sweat while fists curled tightly against his coat. "Fuck.." He began, saying his prayers that this one wouldn't kill him now.

Dipper licked his lips fast looking up to the Captain and feeling the odd fluttering again as his head went a bit fuzzy. The navigator shook his head fast as he gripped Bill's arm a bit tighter, his other hand reaching into Bill's jacket, fingers gracing across his chest as he reached for the flask he knew Bill would have. The man grasped onto the metal and leather and pulled it out, popping the cork off with his teeth and pouring the run into Bill's wound before handing it to the Captain.

"What is he doing now, Cap? Tending to your wounds and trotting around you like a lost pup?" A voice boomed behind him, laughing.

"He might as well be your wife!" Dipper flipped the voice off before pressing the heel of his palm down hard in the wound. The Brit made it behind him and sucked on his teeth before getting the man up to speed.

Bill shivered and swallowed quietly as gentle but panicked hands made way along his heaving chest, and he soon sucked on his lower lip a bit hard, before gladly taking the flask into his hand and taking a long sip, even despite the blood. However, he soon parted the flask away with a quiet gasp, laughing beneath his breath and tipping his head downward.

"Yeah? Well he'd be a better wife than any of you morons.." The man spoke up with an evident frown, hissing and tipping his head to the side as he then quietly spoke, "Better friend, too."

Dipper looked Bill over slowly, now that his pacing had slowed and he only had one job, he met the man's eye with a soft gaze, his heart pounding in his chest. He figured it was adrenaline and he gave a quiet nod to the Captain before averting his eyes downward.

Bill's eyes slowly hazed upward towards the man above himself like he was an angel sent from heaven, all causing for his mouth to go dry, and his pupil to widen just a bit from their quiet moment.. He had only wished that it would have lasted longer, and that his own gaze hadn't locked onto such an interesting cherrywood crate.

Dipper continued the process until he was sure the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. He slowly released, only to realize how much blood he was covered in. He sighed and pulled away, though he lingered for a moment, and sat next to the other with a bit of a loud thud, causing for him to flinch as he let the man begin picking out the pieces of the bullet that was left behind. Dipper sighed out as he watched people unload crates. He didn't bother asking what would happen to the men. Whether Parley untied them or not would be forever unknown to him, and he would never question it again. He glanced up to see Bill's face contorted in pain every now and then, and Dipper held out his hand for the flask.

Minutes didn't pass fleetingly. They dragged, in longitude and boredom as Bill took down the last remaining bits of his rum between the two of them, as he tried to ignore how much his open wound began stinging. The Captain eventually sighed out against his shoulder and turned his head to the left, closing his eye while the warm afternoon sun washed down onto his face, causing for him to lick the warmth over his lips and sigh out from what a successful day it had been.

Dipper blinked slow, watching life seep back into Bill again as his heart pushed and pulsed inside him, regulating and circulating. Not soon after, the Captain had a bandage tightly wrapped around his forearm and Dipper reached over him to unbuckle his belt from his arm, sliding it back into it's belt loops and sliding the leather through metal to cinch it. Dipper yawned, glancing up at the Captain, who looked exhausted, but proud.

"Being on the other side of those deals... Is interesting. Your sly side is very prepossessing."

Bill smiled tiredly against his shoulder and soon opened up his eyes, now gazing forward towards the man's calming gaze, his eyes looking to be a warm chocolate brown that he had never truly appreciated before.

"Prepossessing?" The blonde laughed softly, reaching to haphazardly pat Dipper's shoulder. "I'm flattered.. But I've got to say the same about your fighting, kid."

"I-.. I'm a quick thinker. Aside from that... I don't know much." Dipper replied, though his entire being was swimming at having been complimented by the man. He turned his head away, staring at the ground. He didn't want to look at the boat. He didn't want to imagine the men inside. The dead man on the floor. He tried to rationalize it by thinking that the man tried to kill his friend..

His Captain.

"Now, don't be humble! The way you held my gun was real captivatin', kiddo." Bill beamed warmly and nudged his shoulder with a swimming feeling in his stomach, all before laughing to himself and turning his eye to the ground as well, wondering just how much he had overstepped his boundaries this time. The man next to him, the man who feared Bill with his life, could he call him a friend? A close man to whom he trusted himself with, who he trusted enough to let into his cabin, could he consider him that close to his heart..?

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

The crew had quite the sum of money after pillaging the brig.

The little ship wasn't amazingly rich by any means, but the boat definitely had enough to last each man with a bit of fun for a few respective nights.

Dipper noticed one morning when he woke up, that the flag atop the boat was no longer the respective black flag, and the boat was now adorned by the French flag. _Marque.. Right._   He realized Bill was more two faced than he thought.

Looking up and rubbing his hands through his hair, Dipper stood next to Bill, both of them sat by the wheel as the wind tossed their hair and Dipper could already smell baked bread as they came close to the city. They had to navigate around several other boats, gliding along the ports until Bill had found the opening he wanted. Specifically one big enough to accommodate their vessel. They docked, and Dipper folded his arms behind his back, watching the Captain intently, beautiful hat and since patched coat billowing in the wind as he began barking out orders.

A glorious hat adorned the Captain's long, silky, golden locks, as the wind whipped the long white feathers along through the air like waving clouds. His eye seemed proud amidst the beautiful air of a gathering city, with fishermen taking in their catches from the day in large crates, to children running about the dock with their friends at their sides, Bill couldn't be happier than to call this place one of his many homes. Captain Cipher felt giddy in his Cuban heeled boots as they finally docked down, the bags of golden French livre weighed down his pockets just as he waved his hand brightly for the men to lower the anchor down, his voice calling through like a grand church bell on a beautiful wedding day. He had his coat adorned with new golden buttons that gleamed bright in the day, and had made sure to tighten his shoelaces especially well today.

"Hit the bath houses, men! We've got a couple extra to spare." He spoke as he soon ran onto the deck. "Meet back here in three days time! If you're not on deck by the dawn of the fourth day, we'll be departing without you!" The Captain grinned to the prepped gangplank and tipped his hat, all the while he reached a careful hand down towards one of the many pockets in his coat, that of which began fishing out a letter of marque.

Dipper could hardly contain his excitement. His leg was giving him only a little bit of trouble as he stood. Aside from that, his ribs and wrist felt considerably better. Enough to use anyway, though he still sometimes limped on his good bag. Dipper had a small handful of gold, and he was extremely excited, though he wasn't sure what e would buy. Possibly a flintlock or sword for himself. A new waistcoat? He heart the sound of the anchor being dropped into the water, the chain chalking against wood and other metal as they docked.

Bill strode his way down the gangplank as he ran careful gloved hands along the dearly old paper, with an expectant gaze towards the men who stood at the end of the dock, with their pistols held close, and heads held high up. Bill strolled along land with an unfamiliar little wobble, knowing now just how solid everything seemed to feel in the moment that his heels rocked over a thick rope that resulted in his body teetering. The blonde only scrunched his nose and laughed out with a playful hum, as he soon twirled around towards the two soldiers with his letter of marque pressed carefully against his warm chest in the beating sun. Soon enough, Bill had himself straightened with a professional nod towards the two, as they took his letter and unfolded it in a brief reading, seeming to curl their lips and nod with approval as they tucked it back into the Captain's coat. "Bienvenue, Capitaine." One of them nodded, his mustache raising as he smiled brightly to Bill, who waved curtly to the men and turned heel, headed down the dock with a spring in his heart.

"Bonne journée!" Bill smiled out as he turned his head over his shoulder towards his crew, seeming more childish and lively than he had in a very long time.

Dipper couldn't help but find the sight endearing, and he smiled in return, standing by Bill and suddenly realizing that he didn't speak any French. Oh this was going to be embarrassing. "Bonjour..." He murmured, nodding at the ground and lowly trotting towards the Captain as his cheeks flushed. He bit his lip and jogged, limping every few steps.

"Ah, Pine Tree!" Bill beamed with a light smile towards the boy, as he soon graced his eyes along the small dock, that seemed to hold it's own friendly glow of vendors and scammers in the same. "What's the first thing on your list, chum? We've got a world of possibilities!"

"I've never been to France before- so you tell me..." He laughed out weakly. "I could go for fresh cooked food to be honest... Soft bread and seasoned meat.." Dipper glanced around. "Plus I bet the wine here is delicious.." He gazed towards the sky, feeling a bit embarrassed at how.. Well.. Bill was telling him to call the shots.

"A month of stale bread drives you batty, doesn't it?" Bill turned his head with a light laugh, as he then made his way onto the open deck with his arms outstretched, and the comforting weight of gold hanging in his pockets. "There should be a tavern open for business somewhere close, kid. Want to check one out?"

"I'm following your lead." Dipper replied, grinning and rolling his eyes as he trotted forward a bit awkwardly, turning around to notice the crew behind them, starting to make their way down. Dipper figured some of them would stay in ins. And the ones that did would be with women.

"That so?" The Captain scoffed with a light sort of atmosphere, with his voice seemingly trail off in a cheerful and sugary tone, as his golden eye admired just how playful and lovely France seemed today. "Well, then let's head off! We can pick up a bottle of wine on our way!"

"Good man!" Dipper called, his doe eyes bright as he gazed over Bill. He shook his head at the man, who looked a bit less formal today, seeing as how they were just out and about in the town. "Y'know.. Maybe we should trade while we're here as well. We have more gun powder than we need and we could use more medical supplies and food instead." Dipper suggested as they walked, trying to be more useful than usual.

"That's the plan. That letter of marque comes in handy for this, and its one of the reasons why we hauled our asses all the way over here." Bill remarked absentmindedly, as his hands trailed down into his pocket for a cigar, which he soon pulled out while his good hand continued to fish around for some matches. "The kid that we're here for is needy as all hell, but he has money. So we're privateering for him and the French government.. For now.." Bill spoke above his cigar, as he struck the matchbox and waited patiently for it to light up with a hiss.

Dipper nodded slow as they walked, listening to faint music, the sound of people. The man took deep breaths as they walked, his shoulders circling around his form a bit as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Bill peered over with a lowered brow at the man, who seemed to be hunched over and in all sorts of discomfort. He threw aside his match soon after watching the embers glow at the bud of his cigar, and took no haste in pushing his hand against the other man's chest, the other at the bottom of his back. Bill then ran his hands briskly along the other's shoulders, squaring them back and making his motions quick, as if to not cause assumptions or a scene.

"I know we're scoundrels, but I don't need your body to be more broken than it already is.. Now stand up proud! You're in France! You've got to look sharp for the women, aye?"

Dipper flushed completely cleared his throat loudly as he stood up straight and glanced back at Bill. "R-right.. The women." He laughed out and shook his head. "Remember when I told you I didn't want them all over me?" He teased with a laugh, rolling his eyes and listening to the pleasant clicking of their boots, walking tall now and noticing that he wasn't that much shorter than Bill. Maybe only about three or four inches... Almost six before.

Bill laughed proudly and closed his eye as they strolled onward, with smoke now trailing upward from his cigar and leaving a beautiful tail of white. "Well, you'll at least want to look pretty for the tavern keeper." Bill chuckled lowly over the sweet tobacco stick. "Ya' might get a free drink that way, be them a lad or a lassie."

"Fair enough.." Dipper mumbled, starting to adjust his hair and sweet his bangs, tucking bits over his ears self consciously as he lifted up his foot to pop his ankle before he continued walking, wondering how far they would have to go. He was excited to try the alcohol. And especially the bread, he heard the bread her was exquisite.

Bill laughed through his nose at his attempt of an accent, and he soon turned the corner with his lips quirked upward in all of the giddy feelings that rose up inside of him. He knew fairly well that he would be meeting lips with someone today, taking them to bed, and he couldn't have been more enthralled about this.

The thought seemed to linger high in his brain even as they approached the soft light of the tavern, glowing against brick streets like a beacon for wayward travelers and scoundrels alike. The Captain could only beam with his teeth brightly displayed as he pushed through the doors, and opened a whole new world of life and song. The people were gathered together in a small mess of tables as they ate their stray bread and drank their soups, or chugged whatever alcohol filled their tankard. It seemed to be swimming with life of each kind group of peoples that could be found in France, from the rough and roundabout groups who scammed for a living, to the beautiful women in hopes to earn a few livre that night.

Dipper walked into the tavern, eyes widening at the people and the architecture. It certainly wasn't amazing, but it had a kind glow due to the slowly lowering sun. The navigator pulled out his rusted pocket watch and checked the time. It was around five o'clock, and he couldn't help but find all of this so odd. He had never actually been to a tavern or a pub or a bar down in New York, only grabbing a bottle of wine or rum from the market every so often. This? He had never seen this. Several women sat on men's laps, and other's seemed to be picking fights. This was all extremely new to him, and he was surprised at the intensity of the air. They strode to the bar and Dipper ordered wine, waiting for Bill's order.

As Bill made his way in, he was careful with who's eyes he met- as some seemed to recognize his air, his stature, and his hierarchy. However he merely followed Dipper's lead throughout the tavern, and ordered himself some brandy, in hopes to keep off his feet that day. It was a new day, a new time, and it was good at that. Which called for one of the strongest alcohols.

Dipper received the wine from the tavern keeper, who looked like a gruff old man who had seen many years of hardship. Dipper gave him a curt nod and went to take a sip of his drink.

That is, before a voice popped up behind him.

"Guillaume! mon Dieu! Is that you?" A voice from behind him called out with a bit of a shrill laugh, accent extremely think. Dipper could tell what English she knew was from the Englishmen she had met. Or had.

Dipper turned around, setting the metal mug down before he glanced back at the woman. She was fairly attractive, brown hair tied into a bun with several feathers sticking out of it. A corset pushing her breasts farther up than they would have normally rested. Dipper licked his lips, partly unsurprised. "You scoundrel! I haven't seen you in.. a.. ages!" The woman had an extremely thick French accent, and the navigator could tell that she hadn't spoken much of it. 

"Oh, ma douce!" Bill called, opening his arms and laughing out a bit to her, his eyes scanning her up and down as he stepped closer, waving off the bar tender with a gentle hand. In a brisk motion, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to either one of her cheeks, before parting away and clasping his gloves together closely. "Comment allez-vous? It's been years!"

Judging by the energy, he could tell the Captain didn't recognize this woman. Dipper snorted and tuned cheek to the conversation.  He began drinking his wine, sipping it down before his eyes fluttered shut as he dropped the metal cup back onto the table.

The girl propped a hand on her hip and shrugged, holding up her hand and giving a tipping motion with it. "Comme çi comme ça. Business has been okay." She shrugged and pursed her lips, rolling her eyes.

Bill leaned his foot precariously over the other while he listened to the woman, nodding quietly before he raised a hand in order to reach back and grab his bottle of brandy, now pulling it close to himself and raising a brow to her. "Seulement bon? Surprising.." The blonde man muttered, as he removed the cork from his drink, licking over his lips slowly in his thought. He soon peered towards Dipper through his lashes, tipping his head up and smiling lightheartedly. "We can order in just a second, kid."

Dipper continued drinking the wine. It was actually delicious. Not terribly better than the stuff they had in America, but he could tell it was older, and sweeter. He licked the liquid away from his lips and nodded to Bill. "I'll just do it." He replied, huffing and turning to the tavern keeper as the girl began speaking again. Dipper ordered rolls and clam broth for them both.

"Mmh .. oui." The woman replied with a bit of a huff. A small spark showed in her eyes now. "The better... ah...m.. Question. Is why did it take you so long to visit me again?" She asked with a soft smirk, reaching forward to cup Bill's jaw with one hand, her other placing on his shoulder. Dipper glanced back and his stomach churned. He began downing more of the alcohol in distaste.

Bill's eye grew a bit wide as he glanced down towards the woman, feeling his face warm and his fingers grasp a bit tighter around the neck of the bottle, while a slow smirk made way onto his lips. His eye still flickered towards Dipper from time to time, but the burning feeling that rose against his jaw was enough to catch his full, undying attention. "It's been a grand trip, ma colombe.." He hushed out, before taking his lower lip between his teeth, and gazing off towards the wall.

"Est-ce toujours un grand voyage?" The girl asked sweetly, eyes half lidded and hip popped out, her back angled in a way that had been perfected over years of doing just this. Dipper continued drinking, watching her flirt with him making his arms ache. The feeling in his stomach was irritating and he tried to drown it out, relieved when the food was brought to them by another woman, warm and steamy.

Bill swallowed with a bit of nervous laughter, as he soon stepped forward and hesitantly placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Oui.." He hushed out, careful and cautious as his lips curved into a small, but expectant grin. "Yes.."

"How about..." The girl reached froward and grabbed onto Bill's tie, stepping just a bit closer, her face mere inches away from his. "We...rent a room ... drink old wine ... Have some... fun." she pulled gently on his collar, eyes half lidded and hand starting to loosen the tie. 

Dipper's cheeks had turned bright red, and he could hear his heart in his ears as Bill's breath had become that of unsteady while his gloved hand curled unknowingly against her soft shoulder, with his eyelashes fluttering and his heart pounding on and on inside of his chest, up until his pupil shrunk a bit as he glanced to the side at Dipper, who looked about like he was going to combust. "N-Not now, ma chérie.." He blinked, soon carefully giving her a nervous laugh, before taking his untouched brandy close, "We should start our meal elsewhere, shouldn't we.." He then began, staring to the confused woman and lowering his brow, as his free hand reached up to rub behind his neck.

Dipper sighed out and shook his head, downing the rest of the wine and scoffing. He glanced back to the woman and his eyes went a bit soft in curiosity. Did Bill really just turn her down? 

"I'll just go... There are other..uhm.. taverns. Excuse me, Monsieur. Amusez-vous bien avec votre..." Her eyes glided towards Dipper. "Jouet." The woman winked and blew a kiss. "Au revoir." she waved a hand before trotting out with a sway of her hips.

"You weren't... Interested?" Dipper asked, furrowing his brows.

Bill blinked slowly down to his brandy, and decided now would be a good time for a drink, given the event that ruffled his feathers just enough to make his body feel warm. "I suppose I was. But I'm busy." The man began over the ring of his bottle, and felt the words cut quite close to his heart. However, the last bit made his stomach feel a bit odd.. Dipper was his friend, not his toy, not a wife. Well, he was hoping that they were friends. Bill was in dire need of one. The Captain grinned wide. 

"You were?" Dipper quirked an eyebrow and settled back into his seat a bit nervously. Well now he felt like an idiot. He swallowed the rest of his wine, glancing over at Bill and feeling his heart jolt as he looked over him, slight odd jealousy seething through him. He would need more alcohol for that. Much more. Dipper ordered the same as Bill this time.

"I was what?" Bill teased cattishly, with his eyebrow now raised, and his smile a bit drab, as he tipped his bottle towards the sky in order to chug away his stresses. Once finished, he set the bottle aside and exhaled out towards Dipper, staring off towards his burned out cigar on the floor. "I could have been, considering how long it's been since I've had another human on top of me, but we'll be here for a while anyway.." The Captain exhaled out, as one of his hands reached forward in order to pick up a small loaf of bread.

Dipper grabbed onto a roll and sighed out as he stuffed the thing into his mouth, chewing a bit aggressively until he tipped his own bottle of brandy to his lips and washed it down with the alcohol, his esophagus gave him grief from swallowing such an amount but he ignored it, his voice squeaking a bit as he already felt the alcohol take him over. "Make sure I'm not around when she is." Dipper mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure she won't be back any time soon." The man spoke, as he raised his brow and pressed the roll into his stew, feeling his mouth water for the taste of fresh, warm food. He soon took a bite, and could feel his shoulders and neck tingle from excitement at just how homely it tasted. Coupled with the brandy swimming in his bloodstream, he felt more at ease with Dipper at his side; even if he was being a spitfire right then.

"I mean 'she' as a general term." Dipper replied, furrowing his brows and taking another sip of the brandy when his stomach did the thing again. His eyelids dropped as he finally set the bottle down and began working on the soup in front of him, dipping prices of warm bread in the broth every now and then as he ate.

"And what do you mean by that?" Bill remarked with a frown, while his gaze turned down towards the wooden table again, and he continued to eat his meal in the calming lantern light of the tavern, taking rather long drinks in between.

"You know." The navigator mumbled with a weak laugh, swallowing. "I don't want to be around when you're flaunting your money or your hierarchy." Dipper replied, taking another sip of brandy.

"I can easily say that I'm more interested in food and company than I am women right now." He spoke over his bottle, with his eye narrowed in a bit of offense. "In that case, it was entirely her! She only knows that I have money, Pine Tree, and her first instinct was to try and get some out of me."

"You'd enjoy it." Dipper replied with another roll of his eyes, taking the little metal spoon and dipping it into the soup. He brought it up to his lips and sipped before just continuing with the bread. He's start rambling if he drank more.

"Well.. I.." Bill lowered his head and quietly pinched the bridge of his nose, gazing down to his lap, then up to the many alcohols lining the tavern wall. "A month at sea is too long not to be touched, but I would feel bad. Considering that it's only our first night here."

Dipper shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He sucked on his teeth and picked up the bowl of broth, bringing it to his lips and downing the entire thing in one go.


	29. Inebriated Reverie

"You know, he's never.. He's never-" Bill hiccuped into his arm with a light laugh, as they both swayed quietly in the lantern lit streets, gold in hand and alcohol in the other, "Peter has never been.. Fully at my side in battle.. Which was.. Quite weird. Very weird." The Captain grinned to himself and swung his arm around Dipper's shoulder for a short moment. Dipper giggled in return and leaned into Bill's side, swaying with him as they walked while Captain's eyes peeled along the streets, seeming to find that there were no inns open at that hour..He pointed hazily up towards the stars, just trying to latch his blurred thoughts onto some sort of medium, some sort of conversational topic. "I've noticed now just how blurry the skies are in France, wouldn't you agree?" The man laughed, as if a faint air pollution was the most entertaining thing to him and his humble partner.

The navigator looked up and gasped. "N-..Hh... They're gone for me.." He slurred, blinking as he snickered and shook his head. "C'mon, back to the boat, it'll be quiet and I can't see an inn." The navigator said as he tried to straighten himself, fresh wine bottle in hand. He was a bit more drunk than Bill, but just as giddy as he wrapped his arm around his back as they both walked together.

Bill smiled at the feeling, and soon reached an arm over in order to pull Dipper close by his shoulders, while they walked along the quieted streets; shut off by curfew and the little nightlife that was allowed. "You're just about as gone as those stars are, kid. You're drunk off your rocker.."

"R...rnno..." Dipper replied with a smile. "I just can't.. hold brandy." He mumbled with grin. "Especially not half a bottle." He snorted. "A few sips? Sure. I just need more f..food and water..." He replied.

"Sure, right." Bill nodded smartly to the boy as they walked, patting his back like a child while he found his rambling considerably endearing.

Dipper glanced at Bill's bandaged arm as they walked."How's that?" He gestured to the wound.

 "Ohh.. Well, it's well and dandy, Pine Tree." The man smiled as they made their way closer towards the dock, and the smell of fish rose up into the air. "Maybe it could be bandaged again, or.. Or treated.. Or..Amputated" He let his mind trail off as his tired strolling persisted on over wooden boards. "You know, I never have seen a pine tree. A real one."

"They have some in New York.." Dipper yawned and nodded slow as he started trotting a bit faster to the gangplank. "Ok.. If we're not careful, we're going down so... Be careful." He sucked on his teeth and began walking up the plank, gripping tightly onto the rope.

"What do they feel like?" Bill began, as he took staggering steps and pocketed his gold, with his left arm now taking the toll in hoisting him up, while his right held carefully onto the bottle of brandy, that spilled over from time to time.

"Depends. Some are soft and others are sharp and spiky and leave.. Sticky stuff on ya'." He giggled. "They smell wonderful." Dipper couldn't tell if his limp was better or worse with the addition of alcohol.

"What do they smell like..?" Bill raised his eyebrow a bit, bumping into Dipper from time to time and laughing carefully, as he tried to remember where his boots belonged.

"They smell sharp.. Actually. Like... Like forests... And... I don't know they smell like... p-pine treess." The boy shrugged and licked his lips.

"How does it smell sharp!? That's preposterous! You're not giving me a very broad imagination here." Bill defended with an airy laugh, as he edged Dipper forward on the gangplank.  "Do the sharp ones only leave sticky stuff?"

"Don't hurt yourself." Bill warned with a quirked mouth as he stepped past Dipper, hopping down onto the boat with a quiet stagger and a loud laugh. 

"It's sharp!!!" Dipper called out. "Sharp like-... Like it assaults your nose! The smell is intense!" He waved his hands around as he tried to figure out the right words to say.

"Is it a good smell, though?"

"It's lovely." Dipper replied with a nod, licking his lips and averting his eyes. He shook his head. "If... We ever go back I'll take you to one. I can't guarantee actual pine trees but- you'll have me." He chimed with a grin, deadpanning before ripping off the cork from the wine bottle and tipping it to his lips. He put the cork back in and watched Bill at the edge of the ship. He rolled his eyes. "Let's get food and water and... Go down to your cabin. I'll sleep in my hammock later." He sniffed and started walking down to the crews quarters, I.e. The storage.

"Do the sharp ones only leave sticky stuff?" Bill inquired as he followed suit, repeating his last statement again.

"No, most trees leave sticky stuff. Aside from tropical ones.. Do tropical trees have syrup?"

"Not unless they're infected, no." Bill grinned at his statement. His lashes lowered towards the ground bashfully as he soon raised his hand to his head, and raised the bottle to his lips as he followed patiently behind Dipper's path. Once he was sure that the bottle had no more brandy left to supply, he tossed it haphazardly to the ground with a disruptive clang. "I'm getting woozy, so let's.. Make it fast."

"You won't feel woozy for long... Once we eat more food the alcohol will mingle with something. And then you'll have less of a-" He hiccuped "Hangover." Dipper pointed at his mouth as he trotted down the stairs, slipping and then catching himself, heart beating in his chest as he laughed it off and shook his head, trotting to the storage and opening a barrel, yawning as he pulled out some salted, preserved meat and bread, and then grabbed a flask of water. "To the cabin."

"To the cab-" Bill hiccuped, "bin..n!" He remarked proudly, and soon turned to the stairs in order to take in what a task he had before himself, a task that would protest his drunk body more than anything. It was a bit of a chore at first, but the Captain eventually got hold of his balance as he made it up the stairs, even despite the ship's creaking and groaning that rocked beneath his tired feet. Once on deck, the man proceeded his way towards the stairs of his cabin on the other end of the ship, with his hand fiddling with the wound on his arm while a curious gold eye fixated along each beautiful light fixture.

 

 

 

 

Once in the cabin, he slammed the door shut after Bill, taking the water and drinking a long sip out of the flask as he tried to think straight. He swallowed before handing it to Bill and starting to eat the meat in his pockets. He was drunk but he didn't want to be.. That drunk.

Bill laughed breathlessly as the door knocked and rattled a few things, and he was slow in finally dragging his feet towards the tipsy brunette man that staggered into his room. The blonde took the flask quietly and pressed his foot forward, in order to fish his hand into Dipper's pocket for the meat, all while attempting to drink down more of the water. "We just ate earlier, though, Pine Tree.. Mm." Bill dragged his eye up and down the man in front of himself, before realizing that he still needed to pull out a piece of meat. Laughing in a raspy tone as he then backtracked, Bill made his way over to lean against the beam of his grand bed, now taking a small bite of the meat.

Dipper's cheeks flushed and the navigator reached into his pocket to pick at his own piece and began gnawing at it, leaning against the bookshelf next to the doorway of the cabin. He blinked slow, licking the salt from his lips as he swallowed, glancing up at Bill.  The Captain sighed out through the thick air before sinking his teeth down into the meat, and favoring in the savory salt that rode on his drunk tongue. From his stance, the man stared quietly towards Dipper while he pressed himself up against the book shelves; and kept his composure quiet.

"How many places have you been?." Dipper mumbled around meat, eyes half lidded as he grinned at him, quirking an eyebrow. He had a slight brightness in his eyes, one hand placing on the shelf below his rear.

"On Earth?" shifting from foot to foot with the meat in his mouth, Bill laughed breathily after taking a small bits and shaking his head from side to side, listening as his gold strands of earrings clinked together, and the worn crow feathers brushed up against his neck. "Why, that's a small range for me.."

"Humor me. Guess. How many? Where have you been?" Dipper asked, tipping his head with a grin.

"I've been to the coast of nearly every land in Europe, but I've never traveled far inland. I've seen a broad array of the Caribbean, the cusp of South America, and this was one of my first times transporting to the Northern Americas." Bill tipped his head thoughtfully, blinking and narrowing his eye tiredly towards the ground. "I've tried to travel to the Indian Ocean, but that proved to be too much, so I've stuck with the Atlantic. Though, the word is out and about! I'm up to no good, in nowhere but here.. And you'd be just surprised at how little they know."

"You ramble a lot when you're drunk." Dipper replied with a laugh. "Indian ocean... India sounds lovely. I've never really... Met anyone who's been." He swallowed and lowered his eyes, chuckling.

"That so.." Bill murmured, quirking his lips into a small frown as he listened intently to what Dipper had to say. "I'm not surprised, Pine Tree. I know that the culture is rich, the food is amazing, and it's a very.." He blinked away the haze in his eyes, kneading his jaw before speaking again, "a very nice place."

"Let's go." Dipper replied, staring at the ground. He giggled and nodded his head fast as he grew a steady, happy beat. "Let's...go." He chimed once more as he grabbed the wine bottle from off the shelf and began drinking more from it at the look Bill gave him. He knew he wouldn't be saying so sober. "What kept you from the Indian Ocean?"

"Passing around Africa is like going through hell and back, Pine Tree! It's.. We'd have to dock the Partem Mente off and travel by land, but there's no doubt that the men we leave it with will try to sell it." Bill waved his hand and soon dragged it down the beam of his bed, as his body shifted back tiredly.

"You're no fun!" Dipper called. He snickered and tipped his head back. "No fun..." He mumbled, furrowing his brows at the statement before walking over to Bill and leaning against his desk, though he was swaying and limping, which put on quite the show. "Mmh...thenn.." He teased, grinning. "Where could we go?"

Bill raised his eyebrow slowly and laughed beneath his breath, as he pressed his skull against the curved wooden designs, causing for a fleeting discomfort. "Somewhere that won't hurt your poor drunk ass.." The blonde laughed with a hand now brought up to his face, holding over his rosy cheeks while they met with the corner of his visible eye from the huge smile that he sported beneath his hand.

"I can take it." Dipper rolled his eyes. "I'm not as weak as you think I am..." He snickered. "I can't hold my liquor but I can hold a punch!" He held his arm close to his chest before he licked his lips and coughed into his shoulder.

"Well, it's taken you a bit of time! I must say, though, I'm fairly impressed with how far you've expanded your capabilities." The older of the two men rambled, before laughing out at Dipper's endearing action and spirited words.

"Ohh.. S..Shut your trap.." Dipper laughed out weakly, waving a hand at Bill and taking another sip out of the bottled wine. He stood up as he felt himself starting to get a bit dizzy. He limped to Bill and reached up a hazy hand to cup his cheek, eyes hardly open at this point. "Why do you have to be so...--?"

The boy's knees buckled as he blacked out against the Captain.

Bill's hands bolted upward in order to hold the man up by his armpits, the sound of a half empty wine bottle clambering to the floor resonated around the hushed cabin. "Uh.." Muttering beneath his breath, the drunk Captain swallowed down his nerves and glanced around the room, as if to find some sort of hidden tranquil gun tucked up in his cabinets. That would make perfect sense, wouldn't it? Considering how many ambushes and acts of mutiny he had put up with, it was all entirely plausible to have another flash up from the blue.

After a few moments of thought with Dipper's head tucked beneath his chin, Bill finally hooked his arms around his hips, and delicately back-tracked towards the bed; where he twirled their forms and soon awkwardly rested the brunette's body down, where his body sunk with the plush but worn down navy blue sheets. Now, that looked all sorts of not right, even despite how comfortable it would have been for Bill... The back of his mind seemed to swim with thought of what he could have meant, probably going to say something like 'Why do you have to be so odd or loud or...Difficult.' All as he adjusted the tired man's body, removing his shoes and soon tugging away the blankets beneath his heavy form, even though he had to squint in order to see what his hands were doing. A bit of hassle was taken as he inched the blankets over Dipper, but he soon got him beneath the cool sheets.

 

 

God, why did he care...

What felt like two hours seemed to pass, though only a half as Bill drank down what was left in his flask, until he was staggering drunk and falling forward onto his knees, with a narrowed eye towards the man laying in the dimly lit bed. "Fuck.. Fuck you.." He muttered over the ring of a green wine bottle that he had picked up, before taking down a few slow drinks and soon setting it on his work desk, that of which he dragged his hands down until met with his legs. Blinking away the watery haze in his good eye with the acidic and sweet taste riding his tongue, Bill then began to sloppily undo the latches on his boots and kick them off, while he staggered off in the long socks around his calves in order to dull the light of each lantern, and smoke out the one candle that he had left burning.

Soon after feeling his way tiredly throughout the blindness, the alcohol-drowned man made his way back to the bed, and flipped up the covers with a low gaze as he wearily climbed in. In thought of his horrible decisions, his idiotic turnabouts, the Captain could only grin to himself as he settled down on the sheets, with his back facing Dipper.

....

 

 

Bill's form tossed and turned helplessly against the wound up covers, with varying and heavy puffs of air that passed through his tight lips in the still quiet air. No nightmares seemed to have bothered him generally, never enough to cause a fuss like this.. So it must have been something worth dwelling about, something worth his stresses.

 

 

_"You never saved us."_

With a flash of light he was thrown into complete white, such as a grid or a map splayed beneath him as his heart pounded in his chest. He looked down to realize that the brands on his his sides and back were seering.

Burning and aching and his teeth hurt too bad to completely keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly, blackness.

A utter and complete void splaying without him as he realized he was standing on the beach on that fateful day. The wind threw the trees around, a magnificent vessel close by. A manowar. The British Ensign.  With another simple blink of his eyes, the ocean had turned crimson. Blood. The blood of the people he hadn't been able to protect. The bones of the forgotten laying at his feet.  Of course, these weren't completely things he had never seen before, though his heart still thudded in his ears. His brands were still shooting through him. Not now. Not now. Not again. He turned fast, only to look down and view two skulls embedded in the sand with rocks and rot about the eye sockets. With horror, he fell back and knew exactly who they had once belonged to.

Bill cried out, voice a high squeak apart from the low drawl he had now. Shrill as he realized he was suddenly his younger self.  Why we're all of the shackles aligned so evenly? The sky so grey, and the churning so violent? It never seemed to make sense, and yet it all seemed entirely plausible. Why a rock smeared and painted with maroon was more comforting than his own bedroom, then his own sinking ship, than the screams of the man he had annihilated- He made the mistake of blinking. 

Oh, God. Don't look at me like that, Dipper. Don't look. Everything was dancing around and around outside of the cabin window like grand grey smoke, swallowing up the sky and guiding the waves to jump and climb far enough for him to see. It was okay if they sunk now, and it was okay if he sunk into the toothy caverns of hell. He was okay with this.

This was okay.

....

When Dipper awoke, the cabin was pitch black, aside from the faint light of the moon, and he felt utterly terrible. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning uncomfortably. He coughed a couple times before quieting down and becoming softly aware of a noise on the other side of the bed. Wait... So.. He wasn't in his cabin..

 

That's right.. He had passed out on Bill's chest.

Dipper blinked slow as he turned his head, realizing Bill was laying next to him, not making the noises of someone sleeping soundly. In a hazy sort of mess of thoughts and actions, Dipper reached forward and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. In some sort of drunk haze, the boy scooted a bit closer to Bill, hearing his discomfort and worry through the thin threads of shifting blankets as he pressed himself to the other's back. It was.. So warm.. And something was so wrong...

Dipper hazily slung his arm over the other, draping it in a meek attempt to seep more of the warmth.

The Captain seemed to jolt from the contact with an audible gasp, as his mind was shocked awake from another feeling against his body. In a sharp decision of his motion, Bill pushed his body away defensively and breathed in and out, faster and faster until he could feel his panicked mind come back to sense. Head pounding, sweat dotting his forehead, blood on his hands-- No. The burning. It was fading.

 

 

However, the thought soon sunk in that he could have been okay, and that Dipper was.. Holding him.

Oh.

Bill sucked on his lower lip nervously for a moment, before quietly shifting back as a broken sigh clouded against the pillow from his lips, quaking and seeming scared.

Dipper took a deep, shaky breath, the sort of one you take while stretching, and blinked slow against Bill's moonlight lit back, scars evident under his nose. Dipper's heart puttered and pushed in his chest and his legs twitched as he felt the person move back against him. He held him a bit tighter, breathing quietly onto his neck.

Bill felt as if gravity may turn off them, dropping him down and down into his nightmares as his golden eye mapped desperately against the moon lit floor. He only wanted to pretend, to just imagine that in that moment.. That everything amazing this man had said to him was true, in the span of a month and few weeks, that it wasn't all for naught, and it was just enough to bring a weak smile on his lips. Bill felt a sort of comfort from being held by an angel, who sighed against his neck and held him so sweetly- oh, by God above, did he want this to last... He was shaking now.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

In the morning light, Bill seemed to wearily shift beneath the sheets as his body turned over, now facing Dipper and exhaling out as he absentmindedly pawed for the man's hand, his eye seeming to move beneath his eyelid as he dreamed.

Dipper glanced down at him, leaning his head back and moving his gaze between Bill's eye and his hand, terrified that it may open. He looked over to the table and noticed the various litter of bottles on the wood and sighed as he looked at the Captain once more, heart beating in his chest at the sight of innocence that Bill exhibited. Bliss. Quiet bliss. His eyebrows weren't furrowed, such as the usual, and instead were resting nicely under his dusty locks, his lips hung quietly under his hooked nose. Dipper realized how... pained Bill looked when he was awake. It was subtle but.. he just looked so vulnerable. The navigator glanced back at the door, as if someone would run in and ruin this moment. As if Bill showing vulnerability would attract his enemies. Dipper reached down and brushed the other's bangs back, just to get a more clear look of his face, though his hands were trembling feircly. He pulled back his hand and started to sit up.

The Captain seemed to rouse just enough from the gentle touches, as his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes slowly peeled open to be met with the morning sun. Yawning into his bicep and making his way back onto the pillows, Bill wasn't sure what to make up of this situation. Even after his denial, he still came running back to Dipper over and over.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, realizing he had a headache as everything began to set in. He followed Bill with the yawn and licking his lips slow as he started to sit up. "B...bonun..bonum mane.." He mumbled, blinking away his exhaustion. 

Bill ran his hand up through his hair with a weak inhale of air, as he then began to adjust in the bed with sore joints, causing for him to make an expression of distaste from the pain. "Mane, kid.." The man hushed, before turning his head up and cracking his neck, smiling a bit wickedly at the disturbing noise. "I feel like lucifer himself tried to kiss me.." He murmured against his palm with lowered brows.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.." Dipper breathed as he started to get up, holding his head and hissing at his leg. It was much more numb when he was drinking. The navigator picked up the flask of water and tossed it onto the bed. "You kept drinking after I... " he tipped his head curiously and glanced down to the sheets. "How did I..?"

Bill gnawed quietly at his lower lip and reached towards the flask, as he unscrewed it and hovered the rim in front of his lips. "I can't say that I remember." He drawled off, lowering his brow now and feeling as the room temperature water filled his parched mouth, silencing him from questions for just one moment. The thought of that moment still roused butterflies in him.

"I can't say I believe you." Dipper replied with a quirked eyebrow, reaching over the bed and holding out a hand for the flask. His palm opened and he watched couldn't help but stare at the water container; ie, Bill's chest.

"My eye is up here." Bill laughed out after downing his share, now shoving the flask between Dipper's fingers and shifting back against the wooden headboard, as he moved his free hands to begin peeling away his clothing from yesterday- feeling a bit stale.

Dipper scoffed and shook his head as he took the flask, drinking a fair amount of it before popping the cork back in and tossing it onto the bed. He watched Bill undress and furrowed his brows. "I'm probably gonna spend my fair share of silver on clothing.." The only other shirts he had were borrowed from Bill, and a bit baggy on him. His pants were ripped in some places. He realized he was starting to look like a scraggly pirate as he felt the scruff on his jaw.

"As am I- buy yourself a pistol while your at it, Pine Tree! And a new compass should be helpful.." Bill spoke, as he shifted his legs out from the bed, and began adjusting his belt buckle.

At this point, Dipper turned away, biting his lip and nodding. "That's the plan..." He licked his lips and started walking to the bookshelves, picking one up and sifting through the pages. The book mostly consisted of maps, little doodles of monsters in the oceans.

The Captain stood up slowly and dragged his arms back in a big yawn, listening to his spine pop while he made way around the bed, towards his dresser, as he began to fully remove his belt from his slacks, slipping them away and stepping out of the warm clothing. "Anything else you're planning on?" He asked, as he arched over and sifted around for another pair of pants, and a clean white shirt. Quite the hard find, honestly.

"Uhm... A sword that won't cut in half when we duel?" He tipped his head and furrowed his brows. "That might be too much though, considering the money I have..but oh god! I can start fighting again!" Dipper grinned wide.

"I'd be more than willing to help, considering your excitement." The man laughed through his teeth as he slipped on a rather cool white shirt, sitting nicely on his form as he began adjusting the buttons, feeling around for another frilled cravat on the top of the dresser. "Though, you'll have to give me somethin' in return."

"Nono-It's- fine really-..." The navigator tipped his head and scrunched up his face, feeling the cartilage of his nose click. "Oh..?" He ran his tongue across his teeth, growing intrigued and nervous, book still in his hands.

"I'll buy whatever you want, you just have to help me out a little in return! If anything comes up.. Or if I just want something." He remarked with a pleased stretch of his limbs, as his wrists curved beneath the long lace cuffs of his shirt.

"I'll help you with whatever and you can help me out if _I_ need _it._ An' I probably won't considering what little pride I have left." Dipper replied with a light laugh, watching Bill's arms move as he walked a bit closer, holding up the book. He looked up from it and tapped his finger on the papyrus. "Do you think these exist? Will we see any?" His eyes brightened a bit. 

Bill turned his torso a bit as he began pulling on a pair of black slacks, that rolled up to his knees and exposed his socks. "The monsters..? Well.." Bill hummed and brought a hand to his jaw, long in thought, before he raised his brow and ran his finger against the page, grinning cattishly. "It all depends on the monster."

"Hm." Dipper ignored his headache as he trotted to the desk, placing the book on it and walking to the jars, looking them over. They were dusty, creepy, but amazingly interesting. So.. Sirens. He gazed over the other jars, most of them seeming unidentifiable. Except for the one that just had a random assortment of bones and teeth in it. That one was weird.

"Well? Wouldn't you like to know a few?" Bill spoke with a raised eyebrow as he spoke down his torso, with quick hands readying the golden belt buckle that he had looped through, the same one that he sported for decades. With that, came his natural motion of buckling on the knife holster, and respectfully, the gun holster. He wondered if Dipper had battled any of the odd creatures a day in his life.

"I've always had an interest in them." Dipper replied as he scrunched up his nose, tossing the book down onto the bed and sniffing, averting his eyes from Bill fastening all the buckles. He walked to the window seat and leaned down onto it, tucking in his shirt and sighing out as he buttoned up his collar.

Bill only narrowed his eyes to the remark, and soon walked off towards the side table in order to grab up his eye patch, and tie it with the thought of today. A day in buying himself new things, stealing and eating, just mindlessly wandering.

"A-Anyway.." Dipper hummed out as he shifted his eyes at Bill and started to walk out of the cabin, leaning his forehead on the cool door for a moment as he tried to quell his headache. He probably just needed more food. He licked his lips as he leaned back. "Guess...I'll see you out there..?"

"If at all." Bill replied as he stuffed two satchels of gold into a long black coat that lay sprawled on the ground before rolling back up to his feet, and draping it over his back, with his arms sliding through the sleeves. "Come with me." 

"I.." Dipper licked his lips. "Sure." Something assaulted his mind. The navigator hadn't seen him wear that coat since he first met him. "Are you doing your deal today?" He asked softly, blinking slow.

"Oh- this thing?" Bill raised his brow slow, turning on his bare heel and back tracking towards the desk chair, where he flopped down and reached out for his boots, in which he quickly slipped on. "I'm just trying for a more casual approach today.. But I'll be handling the deal on the next two days."

Dipper pursed his lips and nodded, licking them a moment after and trying to think. He was quite confused, and a little bit unnerved. 

Bill peered up through his lashes quietly after fixing his boots up, and he soon leaned back in order to gather up his gloves; slipping them on while he met eyes with Dipper from across the room.  The man laughed, soon pushing to his feet and walking over with a low sigh, that melted into his smile.

"You're extremely keen on bossing me around. " Dipper hummed out, flitting his eyes away and licking his lips, suddenly furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm your navigator but I'm also your friend. You should treat me like one!" Dipper wondered if he was speaking out of line as his ears turned red out of fear and embarrassment. 

"Wait, wait-" Bill paused, stepping forward fast and clasping his hand around the other man's wrist out of impulse, his eye seeming to glow with enthusiasm and childish curiosity, with his boots squared apart and his mouth threatening a smile. "You're my friend?"

Dipper stared up at the man in dismay, gaze glancing between him and his wrist as he swallowed. "I'd say so.." He murmured, assuming that he wasn't in danger. His shoulders relaxed and he moved his foot back a bit to adjust his weight. "It seems that we do the things friends normally..do. Drinking a-and looking out for each other." He cleared his throat as chills ran up his flesh from the memory of the blood splattering across his face.

Bill blinked his lashes slowly, and soon a huge grin grew over his face, exposing his grand smile as he then moved his hands to hold tightly around Dipper's own, shaking it firmly as he smiled. "Why, I'm delighted, kid!" Bill spoke through, soon curling his toes in his boots and refraining from hugging the man. "We've got to celebrate.. Oh, my god- let's go spend our livres!" Bill now released his hand, and swung an arm around his shoulder closely, shaking him a bit and reaching to prop open the door. "Wherin I am not unlike unto the unskilfull Painter, who having drawen the Twinnes of Hippocrates, who wer as lyke as one pease is to an other." He quoted, in fond remembrance of a John Lyly book.

Dipper stumbled around as he was roughly tugged this way and that by the man and he gasped out a couple times, laughing and trying to think as he glanced up. He was.. Incredibly surprised. "Do you celebrate like this with every friend you make?" He chuckled, sliding on his loafers and stretching as he started to walk through the door, feeling the gentle bob of the boat under his feet.

"Yes! It's only appropriate for the occasion!" Bill laughed out as he soon dropped his arm, all despite the hesitance of his action. He couldn't be seen like that. "You are.. Very important. A very important crew mate- and I had been wondering if we were friends." The Captain soon smiled, tipping his head.

"You're quite meek under your persona. It's endearing." Dipper spoke as they walked through the small cabin hall together, the boy glancing excitedly at beams of wood holding the ship up and pursing his lips as he began prodding at his side and gently rubbing it, blinking and squinting each time the light hit his eyes through windows.

"That so?" Bill scoffed, before holding beneath his chest and laughing a bit proudly, while his other hand absentmindedly trailed up in order to scratch at the healing wound along his neck. "Well, I'm surprised! I've never had anyone tell me that before!"

Dipper snorted and shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked. "I'm not surprised.." He murmured, glancing back at Bill. "Many people.. Probably haven't spent as much time alone with you as I have." He mumbled, coughing into his arm.

"I suppose not." Bill finally spoke up, as he pushed past the next door and strode out onto deck with his one visible eye narrowed towards the sun. "Then again, they've tried to kill me when they have."

Dipper sucked on his teeth and nodded. "I.. See.." He looked up at the other man and bit his lip as he straightened himself up, remembering Bill's tips on posture. "I can't believe the bounty on your head.." Dipper mumbled. It definitely was only large, and he had only heard of it in the Americas so far, but he was still surprised. 

The Captain cleared his throat and smacked a harsh hand down onto Dipper's shoulder, as he forced a grand laugh upon passing the crew mates, who were giving him judgmental glances; that of which he soon tried to pass. Soon after, Bill coughed out and lowered his hand, as he gazed forward and made way onto the gangplank. "Don't start now with me, kid. I was liking your presence." The man now whispered, before swallowing down any nerves and proceeding on down the slope, as he snagged the edge of his glove away from his sleeve in agitation. "Keep your knives away from my neck, and then we'll talk."

"I'm just making conversation!" Dipper squeaked under his breath and bit his lip as he averted his eyes and bit his lip, holding out his hands. "No knives.." He whispered. "I'm not keen on turning you in.." That was much quieter than the rest and he slugged the pirate in the shoulder. "Friends. Remember?" 

"I'm used to threats, so there's no.. No surprise there. People don't have a keen idea on emptying the bag with me." The man spoke, as his eyes traveled off towards the dock, and soon laughed sweetly as he bumped their shoulders together. "How could I forget? My good ol' chum!" And yet the entire concept left him entirely confused, hazed and hexed with a feeling of unfamiliarity and an odd dread. Of course, it' be ridiculous to place his trust into someone so soon- because for fuck's sake, he could have his head removed by this man at any moment? Of course, Pine Tree was in it for the gold. He had to be.

Dipper laughed out a bit and shook his head. He was glad to see the Captain so high in spirits and he gently pushed the man's bicep, clearing his throat and sighing out slow. "H-hows your arm?" He asked, wincing every few steps as the slanted plank caused pain to shoot up his leg.

Tipping his head from side to side in thought, the man continued to bring his gloved hand up and down the rope that trailed from the gangplank. "I'm afraid it isn't a all peaches and cream, Pine Tree! Though, pain has never been an overwhelming stimuli for me, and so I could punch a boar in the face right now if I wanted!" He bellowed, sniggering and quickening his pace down the plank with a now rousing thought. He'd best get to Gideon's estate before the week's end, because that kid sure would throw a fit if he didn't. Times made him question if he never aged...

"A boar! Really!?" Dipper gasped out in mock surprise, though once he thought about it, Bill probably would if given the chance. He bit his lip and walked at his own pace, even though Bill was speeding up. Dipper gripped closer to the rope.. Just in case. And because Bill wasn't there to catch him. Well that was pathetic. Dipper tried to rationalize that he was wounded, but it still got to his pride.

"You'd be surprised!" Bill called excitedly from the dock, with a fleeting and forced smile as he waited patiently for the man ahead of himself to make his way down. "Besides, I've got a wider range of capability than you'd expect a man to have."

"I never doubted it." Dipper replied, corners of his mouth turning up and eyes smiling as he turned his eyes down and continued to walk, huffing as he took the last step onto the cobblestone, giving Bill a nod.

"Good man." The Captain praised, turning his head up as he tightened his coat around his warmed form, while the brisk and refreshing sea air of the morning ran along his skin, brushing through and whipping around his exposed golden hair.

Dipper blinked up at the Captain and bit his lip as he glanced around at the workers, feeling a bit self conscious as he started trying to tuck his shirt in better, quickly reaching to button-up his vest, effectively wearing it as it should have been. He looked a lot nicer now, the thing fitting his chest and back finally, tightly draping his sides and lower back. He stared at the ground, standing up straight again and trying not to look like a deviant next to this gorgeous man.

Bill kept his gaze out against the familiar dock as he walked past the two soldiers, and his mouth turned up into a welcoming grin, as today seemed to be more promising with life and light. The groups of families all felt as if there was something new in the air, something bright and well that hung together through the streets, causing for the Captain to turn his gaze about with a new curiosity. "So, should we gather together a map of the place, or head at it?"

Dipper pursed his lips and thought. "You know this place better than I do.." He mumbled, glancing around. The sun had just barely risen, casting a cold, dark light around the men, their shadows faint against the pavement as the blue/grey light began to fade into saturation. He sniffed the air, and smelt bread and fish... An odd, but pleasant sense.

The Captain cleared his throat and raised a hand to scratch at his brow, while his eye soon scanned off towards Dipper in his calming observation of the horizon. Though, as calming as it was, his heart soon pounded fast in his chest at the sight of this boy, his stance strong and back curved beautifully in the well-fitting vest. Oh, God. If there was a god- bill was sure to pray to him tonight, because of just how much that simple thing made his fingers curl with nerves. "Of course."

"Of course what?" Dipper asked, quirking an eyebrow and pursing his lips as he smirked wide, giving him a sly look before arching his back just a bit more. "I look good then?" He teased, chuckling under his breath.

"Of course you do.." Bill remarked, as he swallowed nervously and blinked slowly from the sight, his footsteps seeming to falter visibly, all before he reached up in order to adjust his cravat, coughing out and hurrying his pace out of habit. "I meant to say, of course I do! I do know this place. Entirely. Fully. With no doubt."

Dipper trotted alongside him, still smirking, their heels clicking pleasantly against the stone as he folded his arms behind his back. Part of him was making fun of Bill. Another part just wanted to look nice. He couldnt help the satisfaction running through him. "So I _do_  look nice?" He asked once more, mostly to torment the man. He wondered why he found this so much fun. And why pride was seeping into him. The navigator passed it off.

"Not at all." He defended with his nose high, faking a big frown as their boots traveled in unison against the stone, all before that facade cracked into a chorus of snorting, loud laughter. "You look strapping, Pine Tree! I swear!" The Captain waved with a gloved hand, as his coat draped around his curved body. "I'm keen on buying more clothes today, though. I feel as if you deserve a hat of some sort, to replace your old one."

Dipper rolled his eyes and huffed, biting his lip and releasing it before pushing out a heavy breath and raising his hand upward to weakly string his fingers through his hair, which was getting quite long. "It was just an old cap.." He muttered, kicking a stone.

"Well.." The man blinked, turning his gaze along in order to map out the right side of the street, considering that the left was entirely black- giving him one hell of a blind spot to work with. "Maybe it'd be smart to find a tie for your hair instead. Things for character, you know."

"I mean, I could find a tie on the ship?" Dipper tipped his head. "Come on! Let's just-- food first!" He called, pushing Bill in the back as an attempt to get him to continue walking. "The smell of bread is getting to me again and I'm starving!"

"No ribbons- wh- hey! What gives, kid!?" Bill stumbled forward a bit, and whirled around to the left, until the other man was fully in his sight with his heels back tracking against the rotten stone. "Well then, you lead the way. I'd like to see where your tastes are."

"You---" Dipper groaned before snatching the map out of Bill's hands and looking over it with quick eyes before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. "You apparently don't know this city." He muttered as he turned around and started walking away, expecting Bill to follow.

Bill held his hands together at his chest after having the map removed from them, giving him nothing to fiddle with. In a second thought, he should have brought out his cane today. "It's been a while, what can I say?" The man defended, as he then began obediently following along with a casual grin.

Dipper scoffed and shook his head, biting his lip. Bill was such a child... Never knew what he wanted...

Soon after, they had eaten a hearty breakfast of rolls, scones and strawberries, they had decided to make their way towards the market and bazaar, Dipper still holding the map and staring down at it. "Guess I'm still your navigator." He mumbled, licking his lips.

They strolled along through the satisfied air with full stomachs, and Bill had a bright outlook upon the day already, while merchants and vendors sold their wares, whose fake hexes or real ones pickpockets strangers either way. "Don't forget why I hired you." Bill then snapped, as he reached down towards the map and took it into his own hands, scanning up and down the lot of it.

"To /navigate?/" Dipper snapped as he pursed his lips, his shoulders seething with ache as he tried to fight back, only scrunching up his face. "Which is what I was /doing/?" He added before turning around and starting to walk off, mumbling under his breath.

Bill folded the map casually and lowered his brow, before scoffing and stuffing the thing back into his coat, while he casually proceeded on in the same direction as before. Still stubborn, and still in his face.. Bill wasn't sure how quickly he'd get used to this, even if it had been a month. Now being by himself, the Captain took it upon himself to fish out a small satchel of livres and begin off towards one of the jewelry booths.

Dipper ran his hands through his hair before ruffling his locks up in irritation and dropping them heavy against his sides. He bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced around the stalls and the people, hearing an array of languages as he stood by himself, tapping his foot. He realized, regretfully, that he didn't speak any French. The man sighed as he made his way back over to Bill and stared down at the silver and gold. He was fairly sure it was mock, but maybe it was real... It was odd to be selling it out in the open but judging by the man, he certainly wasn't poor.

With a sliver of a thought on what he could get, Bill narrowed his eye and hovered his hand dauntingly above the many jewels and gemstones, adorning a golden menagerie of chains and carved metals. The man in front of himself stood tall, his top hat broad and mustache finely kept as he raised his brows expectantly to the odd Captain at his booth.

Dipper huffed and looked over the pretty jewels and metal before sticking out his hand to the intimidating man. "Fine goods." He said, a bit quietly but loud enough to be heard over the chatter of other merchants. "I've never seen pearls like this before." He commented, looking over them curiously and gripping onto the table's edge.

"Un Yankee?" The man spoke, smooth and flowing, though a bit shrill as he then raised his brow, clearing his throat and removing his top hat as he gestured to the goods, sporting a fake smile over his thin lips while his tone now trailed out in a thick French accent. "'Ello, sir. Z'ere all real 'here, I promise you.."

To this, Bill scoffed beneath his breath, and soon raised up a pair of gold oval plated earrings, ringed around the rim with a beautiful scallop edge. In his other hand, he gently held up a pair of silver and sapphire earrings, and peered towards Dipper from the corner of his eye.

Dipper flushed as he realized his mistake and nodded, cheeks a bit red as he settled on standing up straight again, coughing into his arm and gesturing haphazardly to the jewelry. He glanced back at Bill and blinked, pointing to some silver and gold bands, like the ones at the top of Bill's ears.

Bill shifted his gaze down over towards the boy with a creeping grin over his lips, while he then nudged the man's elbow and snuck a hand down in order to fish out a couple gold coins. "Combien?" The blonde asked, receiving a lowered gaze from the man behind the counter, looking as if he was in thought.

"Quarante." The man spoke, palm turned upward expectantly as Bill set down one of the earring sets, smiling with a bowed head while his gloved fingers secretly tucked the gold into his long sleeve with a fast motion. Then, he merely held up the silver ones, gold ones out of view. "Mm.. vingt." The stranger rethought, and the pirate took no haste in opening the satchel that he had resting in his other hand.

Dipper watched them intently, trying to figure out the bargaining techniques Bill was using and huffing out as he knew he couldn't get it without knowing the language. But soon, the trade was over, and they were left standing in the crowd. "You don't wear silver." He said as they started to walk again, Dipper looking out for clothing and weapons. He was fairly sure they wouldn't find many weapons from here though.

"And so? They're for a friend." Bill soon piped up, as he bounced the trinkets in his palm, and soon slipped out the other golden pair from his sleeve, letting it slide down onto the palm of his glove. "I can wear plenty of silver. Though, it's impractical and its a hard metal- there's no incredibly intricate way to carve it."

"So you bought your friend the cheap stuff?" Dipper teased, grinning as he listened to Bill trying to dumb down his affection for whoever this person was. Probably some woman he'd run off with this week. He folded his hands behind his back, holding them as they rested on his rear.

"It wasn't cheap if I had to use my money in the first place!" Bill remarked as he held the other pair in his palm, eyeing over the gold as they walked through the hall of vendors. "The ones I bought for myself are just about the same price, maybe more."

Dipper chuckled and nodded. "Sure, sure.." He laughed out, still shaking his head as they walked. He pursed his lips as he grabbed Bill's arm and pulled him over to a nearby vendor. It took him less than a minute to pick out two simple shirts, one white and the other a deep, pretty brown, holding them up to his chest to check for sizing, he payed and stuffed them into his messenger bag a bit messily, knowing they'll end up ripped and bloody later, and moved on. "Where to now, Cap'n?" He chimed, continuing to walk.

Throughout their vending process, Bill kept at his side and tried to keep from snatching up few more items that caught his eye, but only watched in amusement as Dipper spent his silver and gold livres. "Well.. I'd say that our best bet is to teach you a way to keep your money for the important things."

"I am! Jesus christ.." Dipper rolled his eyes and bit his lip in irritation, trying not to snap at Bill in public. He continued walking and eventually turned into a vendor filled with navigation items. Dipper's mouth practically watered. "I wasn't talking about spending _legally_." The Captain hissed through his teeth, nudging at Dipper in his agitation

"Salut!" The shoptender called.

"Bonjour!" Dipper replied, raising a hand as he walked in.

"Zee any'zing you like?" The boy was impressed with the other's English. And his teeth.

"Oh.. All of it!" He called happily, chuckling.

"Bien, Bien.. say, do you two have any'ing planned for the festival tomorr'ow?" The man asked, Dipper tipped his head and looked back at Bill.

Bill hummed, turning his head upward towards the amazing stand, giving his navigator an interested look. It seemed to be masked from the usual morning sun, and everything had a new shine to it- even the shop keeper himself. This roused up Bill's curiosity, while his attention was now brought back into the conversation. "The festival?"

"Saint John's, of course!" The man called back, grinning and looking to the side, his salt and pepper hair falling into his eyes. "I hear the druids are going to be extra gorgeous this year." He teased, reaching forward and slugging Dipper in the shoulder. The navigator laughed and shook his head in reply as he began looking over compasses and sextants, pulling them up and looking into the glass and etchings and scopes. They were all magnificent...

"Oh, Saint John's, Saint John's.." The Captain murmured to himself as his gaze turned against the wooden table in a faint curiosity, "course. It's been a while since I've been back." Bill remarked in a tone, not entirely evident that he was outwardly lying, in having almost no education for what this festival could bring about. "So, what are we travelers to expect on this new year?"

"More people means more wood to burn." The old man replied with a wink, watching Dipper intently as his laugh calmed. He looked over the boy and the navigator smiled as he set a fairly boring compass back on the table. It wasn't amazing like Bill's, but was definitely of higher quality than the last. He sighed as he bought it, handing the man silver and tucking it into his pocket before glancing to Bill and fishing around in his pocket, holding out the man's tool for him.

"Huh.." Bill remarked with a soft, yet tempting grin. One of which peeled over his features and mocked Dipper in a way, though it was fast to fall as he realized that the brunette was busy. With his mind upon the clouds, the Captain felt an odd sort of haze in being handed his compass in which he remembered fondly, sitting at his desk not a few days prior. Had he given this to Dipper...? Whichever way, Bill soon pocketed the old thing and tipped his gaze towards the man standing proudly at his profits, grinning while he pushed his coat back in order to slide down the silver compass into his coat pocket.

Dipper glanced at Bill and his heart pounded in his chest. He felt it skip a bit and cleared his throat as he looked back to the metal contraption in hid fingers, moving the joints and metal to see if it would last another few months before they got to their next destination. Dipper bought that as well, happily handing the man the money, though nerves were starting to churn in his stomach. He sniffed as he shoved it into his bag, crushing his paper. He was excited to have new tools to work with, to gauge their exact position. "M-merci! See you at the festival..!" He bit his lip as he stared ahead and started walking again, not looking back to check if Bill was following again for fear of the feeling in his stomach.

"So we _are_  headed to the festival!" Bill beamed as he stepped along at the man's side, cracking his elbow joints and exhaling out a bit excitedly while the added silver weighed his pockets down. "I haven't been to one in quite a while, but I can't say that I've ever been to this one before. "

"I mean, I'll go." Dipper replied, coughing into his elbow and laughing out in disbelief. "So you lied again. You've never even been." The boy snorted and nodded as he realized it was just like something Bill would do.

"It's habitual." He admitted with a half assed shrug, while his gaze scanned out along the open path of all the vendors, that eventually lead to a grandeur fountain in a wide circle of street. "Though it was endearing how engaged he seemed. Bless that man."

"Figures." Dipper murmured, shaking his head and licking his lips as he continued to walk, shoes quietly tapping against the pavement as he strolled through and around people, back turning and pushing as he maneuvered around. He was entertained by Bill blessing the man, just by his emotions. "He makes quality stuff, i think." Dipper replied, still not looking at him and mostly trying to make his way out of the marker, as he had found what he needed.

"I've seen much more intricate, but his were unique." Bill spoke up, with his gloves now shoved into his pockets improperly as he walked amongst the rich men and rich women. "He seemed to have something about him! Something new. I'm glad that you've got a little bit of his wares, kid."

"Intricate doesnt mean better." He said softly, licking his lips. "This compass may last me for a couple years and I'd be fine with it. It's a compass. It serves it purpose." He mumbled as he squared his shoulders and stood up straight again, noticing his posture failing again out of a lack of confidence and overstimulation.

"Right you are..." The Captain finally responded in a ghosting tone, with his lashes lowered down against the street, and his footsteps faltering once they had made it out to the open plaza. "Though, bigger has always been better for me."


	30. St. John's Eve

Dipper slept in an inn room that night, joined by a couple other sailors. He was the first to get to bed, and they didn't show up until much later, stumbling into the straw and feather mattresses. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think that the men even really knew that he was in the room with them. It was too dark to identify most of them, but the navigator recognized their forms from the ship. Though they were too squiffy to have a conversation with him. Hardly able to walk straight, the men collapsed onto their beds and began snoring almost instantly, not even bothering to undress or climb under the covers. In a way, Dipper was almost surprised they had come at all. He figured most of their crew would have pass out on the streets or stayed at some other's residence. At least two would most likely be married by the time they met up on the ship again.  

When he stood up that following morning, he realized joyfully that he could put almost all weight on his foot, though stepping on it wrong, or flexing his thigh would put him through a world of pain. He had figured out to accommodate though, and hadn't been to rough on it lately. His rib still singed when pressure was placed on it, or his torso turned the wrong way, But he couldn't help but grin as he walked over to his stuff, realizing the other men were still in their beds, and it was quite early in the morning.

The navigator brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned, heart puttering in his chest at the thought of today's activities and events, playing out the many ways the day could go in his head. He could already hear the clamoring and chatter of people making preparations outside as he pulled off his originally white button up, tossing it into his bag and pulling out the chestnut brown one he bought yesterday. Dipper let the fabric glide over his arms and shoulders, adoring the feeling of clean, freshly woven fabric falling over his chest as he buttoned it up. He left the top two buttons undone and pulled charcoal slacks over his britches. He slipped on his belt and slung his bag over his shoulder with a final touch before trotting out of the room with soft taps of his loafers. He wondered if he should buy boots as well while he was here. Probably..

He turned to the next room over, knocking before walking in. "Come on, we have to go find some wood to burn for tonight!" He shouted at the Captain.

"Wh.. Kid.. How early is it?" A voice mumbled from the bed in a rasping tone, before the man sat himself up slowly and ran a hand through the blonde side of his hair with his good arm, feeling through the fluffiness and softness as his gaze then flickered towards the closed curtains. Well, it must have been a bit earlier than he thought.

"Not that early." Dipper replied, pursing his lips as he walked into the room and pushed the door closed with a soft click, licking his dry lips as he sat down on Bill's bed, tucking one leg underneath himself as his bad one hung over the edge. He began softly massaging it. "I was the first one awake in my room. Did you sleep at all?"

"Like a baby." The Captain remarked simply, still pleased at how his clean and natural his locks felt, the Captain then cracked his back as he reached down beside the bed, in order to raise up his new clothes from the day prior. With his hand now running against the black portion of his hair, Bill yawned out and began his way back against the bed in his tired stagger. Thankfully for him, he had bought a brand new outfit just for the occasion- and so comfort was going to come easy today. The Captain rubbed against the stitches on his right shoulder as he gazed against the wall, all before setting his white silk blouse in front of himself, and soon sliding it over his torso, sticking his arms through the ruffled sleeves as he tried to think. as the blouse hugged his form perfectly, with the first few buttons undone. From that, he raised up and slipped on a brand new vest; a black one with gold trimmings and buttons, faint lacey designs imprinted on the black. "This place is a refreshing difference, wouldn't ya think?"

"I..suppose. Every place is different to me. I've never left New York.. Is that why you slept so well?"

"Nope! I feel nice and clean!" He grinned, while quick fingers buttoned up the vest that hugged against his spine and abdomen. "Well, you sure will be overwhelmed, huh? We've got billions of places more."

"I'm excited to see them." Dipper replied with a bit of a smirk before he glanced at the man, noticing the curve of his back before he averted his gaze back to the floor, deciding he'd most likely bathe tonight, figuring that they'd be covered in ash by the time they got home. "Do you have any idea what to expect today? I heard people speaking of bonfires."

"I've no idea, kiddo! Just keep your eyes peeled and be ready to burn as much as you can." Bill remarked, as he now stood and walked towards the side of the small bed, in order to lift up a pair of black slacks, and slip them on over his trousers. "I've always had a knack at burning things, so this should be fun!"

Dipper snorted, shaking his head and taking a deep breath as he looked over Bill's form once more, eyes glancing and extremely boring paintings hung on the wall. It wasn't a terribly expensive or clean inn, and the wood was extremely splintery, but it fit nicely for their needs.

Bill then laughed a bit awkwardly through his nose, as he adjusted his belt over his waist, and strung it carefully throughout the loops. Soon after buckling it, the man fumbled around to pick up a holder off the nightstand, a duel barrel flintlock still imbedded in the skins. He slipped it around his back, expertly buckling it under his arm before adding one more, a black jacket slipping over his back and chest in order to fold and hide his things, before slinging on a bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Always." Dipper replied with a grin, standing up a bit awkwardly and hissing as he realized his leg was falling asleep. He hobbled on both legs for a moment as he waited for it to wake up, blinking fast and biting his lip as he made his way to the door.

Bill slapped his hand harshly down against the man's back as they walked, cackling as he soon made way ahead and pulled the door open. "Your body sure is putting up a fight, ain't it?"

Dipper coughed out loudly at the brute force of the slap and laughed weakly, quiet pain throbbing throughout his ribs. "I'm excited for the day when I can actually walk like a normal person again.." He breathed, wondering if he spoke too soon this morning. 

"Your moxie hasn't been too sharp when trying to push through, so that's all the more beneficial." Bill remarked with a catty grin, while his fingers briskly released the door, and he made his way down through the hall, towards the carpeted staircase, and to the lobby.

Dipper followed suit, trotting down the stairs and humming out softly as he walked just a bit behind Bill, mostly as a show of respect and his spot in the so called hierarchy as they walked, limping, though his faltered steps were happening only in his longer strides. The inn smelled vaguely of biscuits and.. Was that.. Pastries. Dipper gasped. "Bill! I smell sugar." he called out, a bit childlike as his mouth watered.

"Sugar?" The Captain turned with a raised brow, his heel turned out as he eyed along the in with curiosity, taking a long inhale and closing his eye as he did, before exhaling out through his nose and snapping his eye open with a widely beaming grin. "By God, pastries! That's right!"

Dipper laughed out a bit, grabbing the cuff of bill's shirt as he started following his nose, pulling him outside the inn and yawning a bit as he felt his excited heart pitter patter in his chest, looking around for the source of the smell before his eyes landed on a bakery.

The inn keeper seemed to nod off towards the boys as Bill followed along with his new friend in excitement, with little clicks of his shoes as energy began to burn and spring through his steps with each new tingling in his fingers. A similar feeling, he'd admit, because he always had the worst sweet tooth.

"Ohh.. I've never even seen these before.." Dipper mumbled out as they walked past the little carts of confectionery and baked goods, fresh sourdough and soft wheat, the scents wafting into his nose. They'd overwhelm him if he wasn't so starving. Other people, women in dresses with their hair up, pretty shoes, obviously dressing for the occasion. Dipper grew more excited, blinking around. He hadn't been this happy since the beach... Hm. 

He decided to pick out his pastry instead of dwelling.

 Bill grinned childishly at the sight of all these baskets of fresh baked goods, and his eye soon turned in order to scan over the lot of plush wheat, seeming to have just been baked as it's scent ghosting up around them in a homely hug. Beignets and gingerbread stacked the shelves, among many puffed cookies and delectable looking pies, sprinkled with sugars and seeming perfect for presentation. Along with this, profiteroles and religieuse lay in neat rows with their presentation seeming anything but lackadaisical. "Well... Which one would you like? We can buy the whole lot, kid."

"Buying the whole lot would deprive others of the delicacy." Dipper mumbled through his fingers as he tried to decide which would be the best to suit his tongue at this moment. "The.. The um.." He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the word. "Viennoiseria..serie.." He mumbled, knowing he was butchering the pronunciation.

"How on earth.." Bill hushed to himself with knitted brows, the statement taking him back a bit, before he listened quietly to what he had to order, and soon decided upon what he was going to order. "Puits d'amour. Would you like to get some bread, too?"

"Don't look so surprised!" Dipper called out with a laugh. "Other people like can too. How about-- lets buy two of the ones we want, come back later if we'd like." He gazed up at Bill with curious, expectant eyes and smiled.

"A smart idea, kid." Bill seemed to straighten his stance with a firm grin, as he reached to his pocket and fished out a small satchel. "I'd like to buy a gift for Chipper as well, so we should definitely drop by later on."

Dipper followed suit and grabbed a handful of copper out of his bag, blinking as he pulled them out jiggling the change in his palm with a satisfying noise before he put the gold and silver back into the pouch. "Why Chipper specifically?" He asked, pointing to the pastries he wanted.

"Well, he's hardly had a pastry in his life, let alone fresh baked bread." The blonde man hummed behind his teeth as his fingers sifted around for a few old copper coins, soon pulling out about five. "The little fiend is like a little brother to me, so I figure it'd be the best to give him some sort of prize."

Dipper nodded, turning his head down. It was sweet that the man had sort of adopted the kid in that way... He wondered it it was healthy for him and cleared his throat as the baker handed him his delicacies in a little paper bag. Dipper thanked her quietly. "Honest? He must be having a ball then.."

"What do you mean by that?" The Captain scoffed in a light laugh, turning his head before politely ordering the baked goods that he requested, as well as a loaf of fresh white bread. Once his livres were passed over, he was soon given the pastries with a soft nod from the well rounded and adorable baker, her face seeming like an apple; warm and pink and round. Once finished, the Captain began his way towards the door.

"France is famous for bread and pastries!" Dipper replied, following the man out of the door with a bit of an excited trot in his step. He squared his shoulders back and stood up straight once more, the sound of clicking shoes and the scent of smoke filling up his senses, making him fully sigh. What a nice day today would be..

"As well as beautiful people and alcohol.. Yep, that kid is probably rousing about the best time of his life!" The blonde man smiled fondly at the idea, but hoped only that his crew was doing well and safe as of now, hopefully not being captured. The streets were hardly beginning to fill with life as the skies hung a soft lilac, with the sunlight washing in and swallowing up the waking city.

Dipper laughed and shook his head, taking one of the pastries out of the bag, holding it gingerly before he took a considerably large bite out of and began to chew. He was almost instantly put in bliss and his eyes fluttered shut as he walked, leaning into Bill slightly to use him as his eyes before he opened them. When he swallowed, goosebumps ran down his arms. "They don't make them like that in newyork.." He mumbled with a chuckle, the sweet confection's taste lingering as well as the flour on his lips.

 Bill inhaled the crisp air and felt the pleasing scent of the baked goods fill his rising lungs, before he began to remove his glove with the pastries snugly wound in his forearm. Once finished, the man set his glove into his pocket and reached in for one of the puits d'amour that he had bought. Bringing the treat to his lips, he sunk his teeth into the plush bed of caramel and bread with a soft smile, feeling as it melted in his mouth and nearly warmed his heart from the taste. He'd definitely be getting more of these. "The colonies need to learn a thing or two."

"Oh god, definitely.." Dipper cried as he walked next to him, taking another bite. "Everything is stale and cold generally. Sometimes warm.." He spoke around his food before swallowing. "..but it never melts like this." The navigator would occasionally bump into someone and nod his apologies, and suddenly realized how easy it would be to lose Bill in this crowd. He had to refrain from gripping onto his jacket.

"You'd best try the rest of their foods here." Bill grinned warmly after his crew mate was done talking, and he took another bite from the small pastry while the two of them weaved around groups of people. Fleetingly, he wondered just how his quartermaster was holding up now, probably sleeping around already. "It's relaxing to get some real food here, things that don't make us sick."

Dipper nodded slow. "The stomach aches from stale bread were never fun. At least it tasted.. Somewhat well." He chuckled and shoved the rest of the delicacy into his mouth, chewing slow.

"It was nothing compared to the food here, with an addition of all of the extra flour and how dryly it sat on your tongue." Bill raised his head and grazed a golden eye along the crowd with interest, before exhaling out and pressing the rest of the food into his mouth in order to shut off his rambling.

Dipper swallowed and nodded agreeably, licking his lips and wiping them with the back of his hand before he yelped out in surprise at some man running through the crowd, causing him to stumble and bump into Bill. He flushed with embarrassment and looked back behind him, no sign of the other to be found. "S-sorry." He squeaked at the Captain and began running his fingers across his jaw out of anxiety.

Captain Cipher jolted back with a lackadaisical gaze as the man was then followed by two or so police officers, however his worries were peeled down elsewhere to the shorter man crashing against him. Casually, Bill only laughed and waved his hand as he took the other's elbow and began pushing through the crowd. Oh, what a sickly feeling, a burning and confusing feeling that roused up... He really shouldn't. He shouldn't be thinking those hexing thoughts, less he be hanged. The crew still blamed his madness from staring at the moonlight for too long. "It's nothing, lad."

Dipper's ears turned pink at having his elbow grasped onto and he continued to jog beside him, staring at the ground. It was well and good the Captain considered them chummy. He took a deep swig of air and continued walking, not exactly minding Bill's hand on him, which he found odd. He snorted and shook his head. "Come on! Let's get some wine for tonight." He said, smiling brightly at the other.

 

"Already? It's hardly the morning, kid! We'll need a satchel at this rate!" Bill teased back with a killer smile, that seemed to facade above his other insecurities and worries like a daring mask.

"For later, you goon!" Dipper called in teply, beginning to jog through the crowds.

Bill grinned and ran after, hair bouncing atop his dark skin. At the least, he could make this friendship last for a few more moons.

The evening was spent with the two men perusing about wineries and shops of the like, with Captain Cipher's own mention of purchasing new weapons that day still swimming about conversations lightly. From time to time, he would find himself avoiding few other women that tried to tug him away from Dipper, or vice versa. Though they all seemed to fancy Dipper far more than he... And he couldn't help but feign off a sickly feeling that knotted his stomach disgustingly.

 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

The sun was starting to lower, making the light a wonderful golden color. Only a few fires had started, and Dipper knew they wouldn't be grande until the sun was down. But the festivities certainly hadn't been put on halt. Dancing and music and food, laughing was all in full swing. Dipper couldn't help the happy lightweight emotion beating like a drum through his blood stream. Nothing like this in New York.. Parades, maybe, but oh god this was glorious. He stood at Bill's side, clapping along to music and watching women and men dance together, his foot stomping along to the music as well.

Bill had never felt himself grin just as broad as he did on that evening. The air was warm and thick with the roaming scent of bonfires as festivities kicked through the air, and life was aglow with merriment and the gaily grinning couples of children and adults and everything in between. The sound of drums and flutes sang through the air widely with an uprising beat that could do nothing more than make your heart soar, and that it did. It made the Captain beam just like a spring flower, his harsh aura seeming to melt away as he set aside his bag from that day, and decided to clap and cheer with all the rest. 

Oh, just as fun as that was, he was a man of interaction and sunlight and adventure. With one fast bound of his foot and a turned head towards Dipper, Bill shone through a lighthearted golden gaze, mischievous and loving and playful all in the likes, before stepping in and soon being gathered up in the arms of a woman, who laughed and beamed as their joined hands swung in the beauty of the energy. He eventually got used to the rapid step dancing that followed along with violins and drums, but his gaze flickered between the beautiful woman and his beloved friend.

It almost seemed no one was safe from the circle of happy dancers as Bill got swept into the crowd, making Dipper laugh hard, from the depths of his heart as their eyes met every time the Captain was spun in his direction. He was gorgeous. The gold light reflecting off his dark skin was absolutely stunning, and every woman in sight knew it too. Dipper continued cackling and teasing Bill from afar, shouting at him through cupped fingers. "You're all mad!" He called at the crowd of people, though knew most wouldn't understand. And not a moment later, he found himself whisked off by another pretty blonde woman, her hair done up in braids pinned to her scalp.

The Captain's golden hair fell down against his eyepatch, with his heart full of love and play while he swung the gorgeous woman around and laughed to his friend. "Not a day has passed when I haven't been!" He shouted up against the lively crowd, before spinning soon and landing in the arms of a redhead this time, her glowing and playful green eyes filling him with an excited fire. His gloved hands held firmly against her's as he spun her and parted their bodies for moments, soon meeting back together with a perfectly synchronized jig with the rest of the crowd. Though, he was still trying to find his excited footing. The morning was still young, and their dancing upon the earth kicked up more life to welcome the new season.

Dipper followed suit, giggling and grinning, staring at his feet and tripping over them as they danced along to the sounds of flutes and violins and gorgeous drums, almost tripping over his feet several times. He could hardly comprehend the wild glee pounding through them as he tried not to step on the woman's little feet before he was passed off to a woman with raven locks draping down her back. He looked common, in a beautiful way, and smiled with him, Dipper cupping her back and holding onto her fingers as they stepped.

 

Bill stepped rapidly and turned with his spirits light, listening to whistles and clapping all in the same as his heels turned against worn and soft dirt. His grin was wild and ravishing as he was soon twirled again to the harmonizing song of a sunny violin, and his hands were soon taken by a pair of much.. Smaller ones. He gazed down in order to see a small girl with darling curls held cusp inside of a plush little bonnet, her grin big and nearly astonished as the pirate Captain delicately held onto her hands. With a playful grin, he soon laughed out and arched down so that they could dance properly, keeping a close eye on his footing as well as the child he was dancing with. "Vous dansez magnifiquement, mademoiselle!"

Dipper caught a glance of the Captain dancing with the child and his heart ached. He blinked, and the image was gone a she was wept into another crowd of people, passing odd before he was suddenly tossed into the middle of the ring of people, legs feeling week and suddenly throbbing painfully. Right... He swallowed before grabbing onto another woman's arm, head tipping back, his bangs hanging down and exposing his birthmark as he met eyes with Bill before being whisked off again. He couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that they were split from each other.

The Captain staggered in his steps for a few moments as he was spun, laughing lightly and soon lifting the darling girl up, bouncing her and twirling before setting her down carefully to be danced with by a beautiful woman, seeming motherly with the child. She gave Bill a daunting glare, but he was too whisked away in glee to give a damn. Oh, how that glee soared once his gaze was met with Dipper. So close, they were mere steps away... Though, the second of harmony only lasted as long as his breath could catch, as he was soon graced away by another woman with their arms bound together tightly. He only wished that he could dance with the man whom he truly wished to dance with.

Dipper's head snapped back up before he finally nodded curtly to the woman and started sprinting off through the crowd of people, the heels of his shoes clicking against the pavement before he grasped Bill's wrist and whisked him away from the wild mess of people, snatching up his satchel that he left by a shop window and starting to sprint off, shoulder's light and squared. "What now?" He called, grinning bright.

Bill was entirely caught up in the woman in his arms, a sweet old woman, before his mindset was clicked in gear once his crew mate began dragging him off as fast as he could. The Captain seemed to wince at the injury from his arm, but the pain only enticed him more as his feet ran fast throughout the crowd of people, adrenaline pumping in his veins with a rapid heartbeat. A heartbeat so light, so phenomenal, there could be doubts that this man was even human. "Jesus fuck- well, I'd say we grab some things to burn!"

"Of course! Come, I saw a vendor selling firewood earlier! There'd be no point in checking the beach!" Dipper called over the gaggle of people, his shoes tip tapping and the leather satchel slapping against his side as he ran, finally releasing Bill's arm and watching him try to keep up as he jogged, feeling light and happy, laughing every now and then and tipping his head at pretty girls

Bill gripped cautiously to his bag and clutched his chest quietly, laughing and scrunching his nose as he stared off towards the country boy leading him through crowds, noticing now how his freckles hung in his peripheral vision like curious flecks of dark stardust. He had never had a fun as innocent as this before, nothing as pure and well intended as this. His fun was always boozing and gambling, or latching his mouth onto the neck of beautiful dames who lured him in. But this... This was all new. It was beautiful as it was angelic and pure, and he couldn't help but feel his heart potter patter quickly at the sight and song of Dipper's laugh. "You lead the way, kid!"

Dipper laughed out joyfully and nodded fast. "Well first, we should find something to burn!" He called, running fast through crowds of people, the sounds of violins singing and drums chanting whizzing past him in a moments time. He didn't know why he was running, but it felt right. "If you have any other ideas, tell me!"

The Captain beamed as his footfalls weighed with alarming, picked up pace. He was amazed just how much the man in front of him could make him bloom and come undone from a façade, by each touch or look, he was like a child again. Bill sucked on his lower lip quietly while they were sprinting, soon exhaling out and cracking his knuckles. "I just might, kid!" The Captain remarked, before pushing forward and winding his injured arm around the boy's elbow, tugging him aside behind one of the many tents crowded by people, and holding him close as he stared down to him with a determined look. Eyebrows knit, grin extravagant, and his golden hazel eye almost aglow with life. "You need a new gun."

 

Dipper stumbled, nearly tripping as he was suddenly and abruptly tugged by Bill into the tent. He was wheezing a bit, clutching at his shirt. "Right, yes--are we buying one here?" Dipper looked around the tent curiously, wetting his dry pallet.

"Not buying." The man hissed savagely, sweet and low while he removed his injured arm from the other man's, itching it above the cloth. "How quiet do you think you can be?"

Dipper clamped his hands over his lips and blinked his eyes open wide before swallowing, taking a deep breath and giving the Captain a confident look as he lowered his hands. "As a mouse." He murmured, hoping Bill could hear over the chatter.

"What about on your feet?" The Captain whispered out with a lowered eyebrow, now placing a gloved hand firmly on his friend's shoulder as he bowed down to meet his eyes, soon peering off towards a crack of light where the people seemed to be slipping off. "I'll use myself as the distraction. I'll bargain and keep the act up, while you sneak behind and grab the best pistol you can. Capisce?"

Dipper grinned. "I'm smaller than you." the man repeated with a bit of a snort of pride, blinking slow and holding himself back from biting his lip at Bill's hand on his shoulders. He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Capisce." He grinned.

"Good. Don't fuck off." The older pirate spoke up in response as he soon straightened with a look of enchantment, preparing himself and sweeping his hair back, stretching his muscles out, before pushing into the crowd with an easy smile.

"Trust me, I won't." Dipper replied, looking over the man before clearing his throat and following closely behind him, watching intently and blushing darkly when his eyes trailed downward. He cleared his throat and glanced to the side. He began to panic a bit before noticing Bill was taller than most people. He slipped through the crowd, still able to see the top of his golden locks as he started to walk around near a gunstall.

Bill bowed calmly throughout the crowd despite few stares towards him in acts of judgement, that showed they were mocking what rich clothing his body adorned. Though he took no mind, as he soon stepped up to a broad stall of tables, a man working with black powder on his fingers and a rag in the other to wipe it off. "Ah.. Excuse me?" The ship Captain piped up with a hint of a smile as he nodded, showing his hazel eye happily once the man followed up to look Bill over. A spark of suspicion brewed inside of him to the man, but he soon persisted anyway in seeing that he had a satchel full of bought goods.

Dipper licked his lips, knees going a bit week as he started jogging, standing behind groups of people to make the way to the gunsmith's rows of tables displaying guns. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and almost couldn't believe he was about to steal. But these guns were beautiful, and by god would he impress Bill. He continued to stand in the crowd, waiting for the man's gaze to fall completely on Bill as he snuck around behind a hanging bit of cloth, listening for their voices as he buried his loafers in soot.

The Frenchman grinned softly with a raised eyebrow, as if displaying a mock interest in what Bill had to say about the guns in front of them, his English seeming to carry together a bit harshly while Bill conversed with him. "How many does one cost on it's design? What about your shipment prices, does that vary- or is it all at home?" "It's.. It's nothing _special_ you see- a 'ome business with my assistant Adnet.. 'es a good boy, and helps with the small things. Look? See here." The man set aside his cloth and held up a beautiful pistol for the Captain to gaze upon, silver lining up along a handle cased in abalone shell. Clearly, few of these were meant to be used only few times. "Mighty craftsmanship. I respect any man that takes well to his apprentice, sir."

Dipper bit his lip and took this chance, slipping out behind the fabric and flipping his satchel opening, heart thudding in his chest like canons as he quickly gazed over the guns, grasping at a darkwood with silver etchings over it, stuffing it into his back with bright cheeks and grabbing another before disappearing into the crowd, placing that in his bag as well before he strolled with the sea of women and men, trotting up to Bill and grabbing his arm. "Come, come, the fires are starting!" He called, grinning up at the man as he tugged gently at him.

Bill bit at his lower lip throughout the mid conversation and peered aside towards Dipper, all before feeling his arm being tugged at. "Speak of the devil himself. I'll see you, sir!" Before the guns-man could spill out a word of farewell, he was well out of earshot and bill was beaming proudly to the man at his arm. "Have they really, you little vixen of a man?" He laughed, before tugging him aside and harshly elbowing him, turning them on the corner with a quick pace. "Alright, what'd you get?"

"A double barrel and a single." Dipper said excitedly, laughing as he held his back close to him, shoving at Bill and starting to jog a bit faster, feeling the thrill, his heart beating fast and making him shiver as he ran with the man. "I can't believe I just did that! Shit!" He laughed out over the crowds. "Let's celebrate with wine and fire." He grinned wide.

"A two barrel? Aye, good catch, kid." Bill spoke up as he then began picking up his pace again in order to accommodate the bright crew mate, his feet pumping fast and his heels pushing against the stone with fast, energetic clicks. Just the sound in itself filled him with power and light. "Trust me when I say that there will be much more for us to celebrate later!" He spoke up, turning his head soon and nodding as he clutched the leather of his bag.

"Hm?" Dipper asked as he continued walking. "You gonna' make me steal more?" He asked, almost itching for it now. He licked his lips at the feeling, gazing up at the Captain and feeling his heart jump in his chest as he turned to stare dead ahead, pulling at the scuff on his face as they walked. Praise from Bill felt amazing.. Hm.

The Captain soon slowed his walking with knit brows as one of his hands flew up in order to adjust his eyepatch, his chest now heaving lightly from the energy pumping throughout him. "Quite. I'd like to see just how many ways we can go against God."

"Oh." Dipper replied, adjusting his vest a bit nervously, though he was extremely excited. "So while everyone is distracted by the bonfires..." He mumbled with a grin.  


"Oh god, you're so.." Bill grinned and waved his hand, before linking their arms and beginning into a quick jog again, laughing lightly at just how silly, how simple, and yet how fun this crime seemed. "You've still got the map, right?"

"Course I do." Dipper replied simply, lifting the flap of his satchel and digging around in it before holding up the rolled, crumpled piece of paper and handing it to Bill. "But why do we need it?"

"I need to figure out where to go.. How many houses do you think are unlocked at this hour? People aren't too keen on precautions." He unfurled the thing in his fingers soon after releasing his friend's arm, humming out as he gazed past the boulevards and shops, off to where he assumed the housing was. "The richest ones ought to be the best."

"We're pickpocketing, not breaking and entering." Dipper replied, licking his lips and furrowing his brow. "Honest Bill, decide on what you want to do. If we go to the mansions we'll miss the fires."

"Boring.." The pirate Captain responded with a blank frown, before clasping his hands together and beaming bright, mere seconds after. "I've got it! We can pickpocket tonight, but, when I do my trade.. Wanna trail along?" Bill turned and grinned with his teeth showing, his eye bright amidst the looming sunset. "Gideon Gleeful has too many riches for his own good, we can definitely get out hands on some. Sound good? Good."

Dipper rolled his eyes and laughed out. "Fine, fine.." He mumbled, leaning up a bit to properly link their arms before he pulled away and began to walk in the direction of the crowds. Dirty peasants and rich democrats among them. "Well, we'd best go to the bonfires then." He said with a sly grin. He had been working on it.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and blew a bit of air playfully between his lips as he finally linked their arms together carefully, keeping him close while they walked calmly throughout the crowds, which were soon expanding off into groups of the fires. "We'd best." The blonde man repeated with a proud haze towards the sky.

"I can already smell smoke." Dipper commented, wrinkling his nose as he coughed into his shoulder, listening to the many clicks and clatters of shoes across the pavement. Some people weren't even wearing shoes. What a happy festival. Everyone seemed to be coming together.

"Do you not enjoy it?" The man spoke up as he started to smile, throwing his troubles off while embers flew about with the clouding ash and smoke, that flew up high and sailed in the air like feathers. Everyone's troubles were going on the burning pile from life, to welcome a new Summer that would light up everybody's ambitions for the world. For Bill, well, he was wishing to find some hope in the world.

"No, no, I do.. I just can't breathe." Dipper replied, shaking his head in a amused manner before blinking and scratching at his jaw. All the bonfires were a bit closer to the bay, most occurring on sand to avoid burning down the buildings. They were all so close together, Dipper was sure they'd never be able to put it out.

"Surprising.." He remarked as they walked, feeling his face rouse with warmth as he lowered his gaze to the ground momentarily, soon bringing it back up as his feet dragged him towards the flames almost out of instinct.

"Why so? It's smoke." Dipper quirked a brow and pursed his lips, shoving his hands into his pockets and standing up straighter as he cleared his throat, lowering his eyes. He wasn't quite sure to which bonfire or beach they were headed to, and was mostly following Bill's lead, his back aching a bit from the heavy metals in his bag.

"Because you're around me day and night, and I reek of tobacco and alcohol." He waved his hand off while his feet dragged the long way, towards where one of the much larger fires was beginning to swell and crack. "It's even enough for me, so, if say some smoke is tolerable" the pirate Captain licked his lips in a slow manner as the lace of his cuffs brushed against his arm, a light laugh pushing through him. "Not to mention the cologne."

"I'm used to it at this point. Plus you're not shoving it down my throat. 'It' being tobacco smoke and alcohol." Dipper replied with a quirked eyebrow, his heart gaining speed in excitement as he happily walked, listening to the faint sound of crackling fires, ash falling in his hair an on his nose as he basked in the orange light

"Fair point." Bill spoke up in a light tone, as his feet pushed through the sand, and he slowly approached towards the beautifully blooming arch of warmth, of flames, like the life of summer come together and engulfed itself into a small bundle of warmth for the people to enjoy at their leisure. That of which, they enjoyed by tossing their wood in and saying whatever wishes or prayers, any good doings or admitted sins, all burning away.

The two men finally approached one of the beach bonfires soon after, many others spread out against the grains as spoons and drums and violins echoed throughout them. Dipper settled down down a safe distance away from all the people and the licking flames and began pulling off his shoes, sticking his toes in the sand and wiggling them around.

Bill stopped a good halfway once he had realized that Dipper was settled down into the sand, making him quirk his more quietly and turn on heel. His aura was generally warm and composed, serious, as he followed up and slowly sat himself down beside Dipper. "So much for wine, huh?"

"You have a flask." Dipper returned. "We'll buy some on our way to the inn and drink it together there." The boy spoke simply, gazing over the sparkling sands as he turned his face down, letting him breathe easier. He loved the smell, but not what it did to you. He held open his hand in front of Bill."

"It's.. Not perfectly full, but I like that last idea." The blonde responded as he reached beneath the warmth of his coat in order to pull it out the old flask, handing it to Dipper patiently. Once done, he set down his hands and quietly began removing his gloves, setting them in his lap so that he could thread his fingers through the sand.

Dipper happily took the flask and popped the cork out, tipping it to his lips and drinking down, trying hard not to gag. He was starting to become accustomed to the hard taste of brandy, but he never was one who drank a lot. Though he was starting to enjoy it.

Bill exhaled out and sunk his toes and fingers pleasantly into the sand beneath his digits, while his one golden hazel eye trailed up towards the clouds of black smoke and the sweeping flames beneath them. "Thank you." He spoke briefly, to himself, though he was sure Dipper couldn't have heard it, even if it was meant for him. He didn't want him to hear.

Dipper laughed out when soon after, people had began dancing and holding hands, singing around the burning wood, ashes and lacy embers fluttering like flies into the night sky. He still clasped the flask in his fingers though he and Bill had passed it back and forth several times. The moon rose high in the sky, and his head was starting to feel a bit dizzy

Bill's tired eye rested up towards the night sky once the sun had begun finally lowering its mask against the waving sea line, cusping the horizon like a luminous veil of orange and red. He was trying to refrain from becoming ridiculously tipsy, to keep his head in gear and his fingers curled in the sand as the two of them watched a slow burn of ash and flame. Two friends, two fiends, both resting together in a harmonic silence, with Bill's body weight unknowingly leaning against Dipper.

Dipper turned his head to watch the Captain, blinking his tired, drunk eyes over at him as his heart beat softly in his chest. He thought it must have been adrenaline from such a night. He turned his head to the skies, taking a deep breath as he looked over the stars that weren't blocked out by smoke, and thought hazily, that maybe there wasn't a bad man in the person sitting next to him.

Bill allowed for his eye to tiredly fall closed as he raised his hand just hardly, inching it forward and curling his fingers against the cool grains, before brushing his pinky finger up against Dipper's own. In a haze of thought, the man then curled three of his fingers in between the spaces of his friend's, as he thought of just how lovely this friendship was to become.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Having gone back to the inn, Dipper sat on Bill's bed, listening to the loud fanfare outside, his mind swimming with alcohol as a drunk smile crossed his lips. He really was gonna become an alcoholic. He gazed towards Bill, gorgeous chocolate eyes bright and tired. "Ohh...cripes.. It's getting blurry again." Dipper cackled out, running a hand through his hair.

Bill's heavy feet dragged towards the bed mattress and he slowly sat himself down on it, knees quaking and a golden hazel eye trailing up towards the grandfather clock that sat near the wall. He felt exhaustion washing over himself in waves as he arched down, pressing a hand to his forehead, then throughout his hair. "You'd best get to bed soon, kid." He remarked as his eye slowly peeled of the clock, and instead trailed off towards the curve of Dipper's thigh in his slacks.

"No, I'll wait till you're asleep." Dipper replied softly, licking his lips. "You're a good dan-" He hiccuped. "Dancer." The man wiped at his nose and blinked slow. "My feet are tirr-terribly stumbly and un...coordinated.." Dipper tripped on his words, exhaustion and wine taking over him.

"Me?" The Captain hummed lightly through a light laugh, raising to his feet and walking towards where the brunette sat, hiccuping and nodding off with a beautifully innocent look. The same look that he ached to tear apart. "Well, I wouldn't say you're the most graceful, but.." Bill raised a brow as he reached his hand down, winding it around Dipper's waist and raising him to his feet. "We hardly got to dance today. And so I'd like to make up for that.

Dipper's cheeks turned even more rosey and he swallowed as he felt his entire body almost surge with warmth, hissing a bit from being bent so awkwardly. "Those women really adored you," he mumbled as his feet sort of dragged around, trying to find themselves against the wood.

Bill carefully held up the boy's weight as he stared down towards his navigator, a gentle hand splayed along the fabric on the curve of his back as he reached down in order to thread their fingers together. "Well, that's a trouble.." He whispered down as his tongue dragged over his lower lip, and he began to gently sway their drunk forms in the stale room. "Because I can't find myself being interested."

"You were interested in the pub." Dipper replied softly as he placed a trembling hand on the man's shoulder, holding it gently. "No?" He asked, starting to sway on weak legs.

"Lust is a ridiculous hormone to drive by. A sinful one, at that." The Captain remarked as a light pressure added to the wound on his shoulder, causing for him to exhale out and begin turning the two of them, squeezing his friend's hand. "She was trouble, anyway."

"Fair enough.." Dipper breathed, swallowing and adjusting his hand, placing it to Bill's bicep and holding gently as he was turned, trying not to trip. God! Bill knew he had a shitty alcohol tolerance. Dipper furrowed his brows and tried to focus, staring down at his feet.

"It becomes sickening to spin about around women who may never see you again, and possibly hurt you. So.." Bill hushed out in an adoring voice as he leaned closer towards his crew member, now lightly rocking them on their feet and humming from time to time. "I might as well just stick to sex workers from now on, you know?" He gazed down through a half lidded gold eye, sighing out at the sight of the man in his arms, before gazing off towards the wall. He had to stop. Soon enough, he'd have to just... Trail away and slice the ties. Before anything more began.

"I thought she was a sex..." Dipper blinked slow, shutting down for a moment before clearing his throat. "Sex worker..." He mumbled, swaying along with the Captain. He figured it must have been nearing midnight.

"Well, ones who I won't ever know personally. Just get it over with and never meet again-- it sounds quite nice to me." The taller of the two men sighed out as he then leaned his head down onto Dipper's shoulder, keeping him close and humming while a subtle light washed in through the closed curtains.

"So you mean to say you wish you went with her..?" Dipper asked softly, spinning them a bit awkward with a quiet gruff from his foot. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrow. "Don't tell me you recognized her."

"Not at all." The Captain admitted with a slow sigh through his light humming, as his heel scuffed against the light floorboards with their spin. His warmth felt just as comforting as always. "I hardly did.. But she recognized me. And that was just enough to turn me away."

"I see.." Dipper spoke softly, eyes dragging slowly upward to stare at Bill's collarbones, mostly because all line of sight was currently lost to him. His gaze went a bit hazy as he continued to dance with the captain, laughing out.

"Now, what's got you all batty?" Bill hummed against his shoulder as he pressed his lips onto the fabric drunkenly, feeling a haze wash over himself as his hands curled up along the curve of Dipper's spine.

Dipper shivered and bit his lip, sighing. "I'm just.. Tired." The navigator said drunkenly, his knees going weaker as he thanked god for Bill's support. "Nothing to be batty about.." But his heart was pounding.

"Well, the moon was rather high tonight." The taller man hummed against him breathlessly as his gloved hand cupped Dipper close. "It'd be a shame if you went mad from it, like me."

"You sound as if you're a werewolf." Dipper giggled out, pressing himself a bit closer with a sleepy hum. It was always warm... Ever so warm... He blinked slow.

"Pf.. Well, it's the truth. It's been medically confirmed, of course." Bill nuzzled against the man's neck tiredly while his eye began to fall shut. "Though I've always been only a man of my own beliefs, so it makes stargazing less trivial."

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret.." The navigator hushed out, starting to lose his balance as his vision grew fuzzy around the edges. "It's safe.." Dipper's eyes fluttered softly.

"Thank you, Dipper.." The Captain whispered out as he slowly parted himself away from the navigator's shoulder, peering down to him with only the faintest fall of light throughout the curtain, their lantern having been kept off. A golden eye trailed down hazily to lock with darling chocolate ones, and Bill could feel his heartbeat puttering on and on inside of his chest, for he could hear the beat in his ears and note the warmth in his cheeks. "Your hair is getting extremely long.." Bill murmured, looking over him. He took a deep breath, a quiet sigh leaving his lips as he felt the man's locks against his ears. 

"I'spose.." Dipper mumbled, honestly too drunk to care. The boy blinked and pulled back, staring up at the man and wetting his dry pallet. He grinned goofily. "I can hardly see you anymore." He whispered, leaning back into the man's arm.

"Perhaps that's for the best, kid." Bill whispered in return as his hand began petting up and down his back, caressing above his vest with fleeting graces of his finger. "I look like a fool right now."

"Mmno... Why?" Dipper asked, trying hard not to pass out or vomit or anything. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving forward just a bit.

"No reason, it's nothing." Bill smiled as he gently began supporting the boy's weight, lifting him almost while his head turned towards the door. "I'd better get you back to your inn, so that you can get some legitimate rest rather than blacking out on me again."

"Why not jusst. Let me sleep here?" Dipper asked, eyes closing slowly as he yawned, still leaning into Bill's touch. "N-never stopped us before.." He blinked slow.

The Captain pressed his lower lip tightly between his teeth for just a moment as he peered around the room, now pressing his fingers throughout brown locks as he exhaled out in defeat. "So long as nobody catches us, then have at it. Go get tucked in while I lock up and change, and don't keep on that absurd amount of layers, got it?" Bill soon parted away gently and cupped Dipper's jaw, brushing away his hair before parting him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't want you to get feverish because of all the wine in you.

"I shared.. A room with a sailor or two last night.. iss...finne." Dipper whined as he licked his lips and reluctantly began puling away from Bill. He slowly sat down and took another deep breath, heart and head feeling heavy.

"Well.. This is," Bill waved his hand as he began whispering to himself, lifting the key from his bureau, "different. For me, at the least." The Captain soon walked towards the door and tugged the handle close, locking it firmly before walking back to toss the key into an open drawer. From there, he began unbuttoning his vest and his ruffled blouse after removing his black gloves.

Dipper kicked off his shoes and pushed them to the wooden night stand, his back aching as he hazily unbuttoned his vest, his fingers trailing downward, stopping every now and then as Dipper got lost in thoughts and void as he tried to comprehend just what exactly was going on. He was unbelievably drunk, and Bill was acting odd. He threw the vest onto the ground, not wanting to repeat the process as he started to crawl under the sheets indignantly.

Bill finally peeled away his top and set them aside neatly, before bowing down to unlace and slip off the black Cuban heeled boots that he was so fond of. Once done, he drunkenly stumbled his way towards the bed with one hand feeling against the wall, before he had rested himself down onto the bed and began yawning out into his bicep. As tired as he was sore, both of body and heart, the pirate began to crawl into the sheets.

Dipper stared down into his pillow, having an impossibly hard time keeping his eyes open as his head pounded and his heart thudded. He licked his dry lips and sighed as he felt the weight of the bed dip. An extremely calming presence..

Bill stretched his legs shakily outward as well as his arms forward, shivering deeply with a pleasures hum before he allowed for his arm to drape over Dipper's waist, hugging him and pressing his torso against his back.

Dipper gasped gently at feeling Bill's hand around his torso, his entire stomach spreading with warmth as he felt that last, final touch finally lull him to sleep, his mind's troubles feeling quelled as he pressed himself closer.

Bill curled his fingers against the man's abdomen with wavering touches that ghosted along his stomach, his sternum, soon gripping onto his shirt as he breathed out lightly against the back of his neck. Soon enough, Captain Cipher had tugged Dipper into the curve of his body and had his head beneath his chin, tracing drunk little circles down towards his hip as he began to drift off.


	31. Embellishing

Captain Cipher stood with his eyes gracing up along the panel of silver in front of him, giving himself a once-over at the stray black and blonde hairs that hung against his face proudly. He must say, keeping his hair slicked back in this dashing wisp was rather fitting to a professional persona- with his dusty black locks tied into a short ponytail. Bill made sure to pack a tin of sea salt into his satchel for this trip, that he removed and dipped a small cloth in so that he could scrub briefly over his teeth. His bath that morning was pleasing to the touch of steam. "Hmm.. Mh.. Hm.." The pirate tapped his heel down against the wooden boards beneath his feet as a smile beat began to make pace throughout his anxious veins, throbbing and surging while a song roused in a low rumble in his throat. "Add another flame to our forest.. Where big-bellied whales keep us chanting," he turned, lightly on his feet and as swift as air as his hands bound tightly onto the collar of his old black coat, yanking it forward. "we're slapping firey thighs for tiny dancers." The pirate Captain began quietly gathering together his weapons that he strapped against his thighs and hips, making sure to have each one of his pistols ready.

Upon some time at four or five in the morning, he had taken it upon himself to rouse from his sleep and make way across town to pick up a few new articles of clothing and extra bullets and gunpowder for his pistols. His coat was lined with golden embroidery, lace pooling down from the sleeves- it was a sight to behold. As well as that, he sported his high white stockings and thick black boots. A newer pair, which he had purchased the prior day, adorning a dashing silver buckle and thick heels, with tops that folded downward and gave his legs a strapping appearance. As always, he wore his newest white shirt with a lace jabot of the same color that held a golden emblem at the front clasping a carved diamond tightly in place, sporting it loud and proud as he walked into the main bedroom. To his correct thoughts, Bill peered down towards the form shifting tiredly in his blankets with a woozy expression. "How did you rest, kid?"

"Like a rock." Dipper replied with a groan, running his hands over his face and starting to play with his messy hair, his heart beating dully in his chest. He glanced up at the Captain, squinting through his headache as he tried to think straight.

"Looks like it." Bill snickered while he grabbed his gold pocket watch from the desk, stuffing it into his vest pocket and roaming over towards the bed in order to sit down. He began cracking his knuckles and exhaling out, before gazing around for his eye patch.

"I can hardly hear anything over the pounding in my head.." Dipper moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he coughed into his shoulder and blinked, still squinting. 

" he bed still awaits you, unless you want to be useful to me today." a mocking tone sounded up through a chorus of annoying laughter.

"Don't taunt me. What time is it?"

Bill's fingers shifted up over a string of old ribbon that he soon strung around his head, tied in the back with the familiar cover now on his eye. "Should be some time around five or six in the morning."

Dipper yawned. "Not as bad as I thought.." the navigator replied as he coughed once more. He laughed out a bit weakly before stretching his arms up and groaning. "I'll be up and running as soon as I get some solids in me." He grinned tiredly, standing up and stretching. He furrowed his brows at the taste in the back of his throat and glanced back at Bill, partly irritated with his attitude. But he was the Captain..

"Pf.." Bill closed his eye and shook his head at the response, finding it funny how he couldn't draw a mere bath for himself, and fancied fighting him instead. "Suit yourself." The blonde remarked in a light, yet exhausted drawl, as his eyes turned towards the leather bag that he had placed at the foot of the inn desk.

"You spoke of taking me with you." Dipper breathed curiously, blinking as he stood.

The Captain's eye seemed to glitter as he stared up in amusement towards Dipper, a stupid smile on his face at remembering their plan from the prior day. "Of course, my pal! Though we should.. Fix this up." Bill spoke as he took the other half and waved it in a soft gesture towards his navigator's body.

"I just woke up, prick!" Dipper called out, laughing as he playfully whacked Bill upside the head before holding his hand close to his chest and biting his lip nervously. "If you have any suggestions, by all means, lay them before me."

Bill blinked in utter amusement and soon raised his free hand in order to fix his styled hair as he looked over Dipper. They may have to go shopping again, unless he could fit into any of his own things... "Well, you should have woken up sooner." 

"You should have woken me up then." Dipper replied, yawning as he began tucking his shirt into his pants, aligning the collar and blinking slow as he felt his hangover fade just slightly.

"Yes, dear, of course. Remind me next time." The blonde rolled his eye before pushing up to his feet with a deep stretch, setting aside his confection on the desk as he soon turned in order to face Dipper with a ratty smirk.

Dipper tightened his belt and shifted the fabric, leaning down and picking up his vest. He slid it over his shoulders, starting to button it up. Once he was done, he splayed out his arms. "Voila. You happy?"

Arms crossed, Bill looked the American man up and down with a raised brow and a now fallen grin, his golden eye lowered at the less than sublime sight."In fact I may just be sadder, kid.." 

"Jeez.." Dipper ran a hand through his hair and blinked. 

"First of all, you need a bath. But I don't entirely trust that you'll even complete _that_  task.." Bill seemed to continue on with a distasteful huff, now trailing his gaze along Dipper's lithe body as he made way around the bed. "Considering just how.. Er.. Sullied you seem." 

Dipper scoffed and squinted, huffing a bit and averting his eyes. He licked his lips and took a tired breath, head still aching a bit. He looked a bit wary of Bill walking towards him, not sure what to say as he furrowed his brows. "I'm fine- I've survived this trip without bathing- I can survive a little longer." He waved a hand absentmindedly.

"With our deal today?" The Captain seemed to straighten in intrigue, arms crossed as he absentmindedly ran his tongue between his lips, stepping a bit closer and tipping his gaze towards the lavatory. "I don't think so, Pine Tree. Especially not with the class of men we will be meeting with."

Dipper scoffed and huffed a bit, seeming to become a bit nervous as the pounding in his head persisted. "I-- uh.." He stuttered, still not sure. "So you're gonna force me to take a bath?" He tried not to laugh. 

"What do you think?" The lavish man huffed through his nose lowly in response to the naive boy, as he then straightened his sore back and palmed down his black coat. "Go on to the lobby, kid." 

The navigator looked unimpressed but finally sighed, deciding like he was acting like a child anyway. Dipper pulled on his shoes tiredly, his brain feeling fuzzy as the Captain settled down at the desk, his grand coat overlapping against the chair, a pen in hand and concentration plastered over his face towards the old papers. He wondered, vaguely, just how well everything would play out today. The boy stumbled down the wooden, empty hallway, his heart pounding in his ears due to exhaustion as he walked down to the little odd little foyer the building had. A dull, dusty carpet resting in front of a sort of desk, candles perched on the wood, their wax occasionally dripping onto faded timber. He approached a man at the desk and asked if he could have some hot water, lye soap and castile soap readied for a bath, and gave him his room name. He gazed back at the pastry shop across the street. The asphalt were dirty and thick with smoke from last night, but Dipper couldn't help but find the sight somewhat endearing. Maybe they'd pick something up when they left. His stomach growled as he started to walk back up the stairs. 

Minutes had passed before Bill was raising his eye towards the creaking door, his brow raised and the pen held just hardly above an inkwell. "Welcome back." The Captain remarked as he set aside the quill and brushed his fingers together in concentration, noting to himself how the ink had trailed up between the papillary ridges of his fingerprint. 

"We'd best get food later." Dipper mumbled, dragging a hand down his face as he glanced down to his shoes, squaring his shoulders and blinking slow as he started to drawl off into his own thoughts.

"Well, if I have the time, that is." The taller of the two men waved his hand lightly and glanced up towards the window, trying to think while he crossed one thigh over the other. "Trading into the Gleeful house should take a few hours through dawn, and the deal itself, the conversing, will take into the night. Hopefully I'll be getting a meal there."

Dipper nodded, and began to unbutton his shirt as a woman brought in a large bucket of steaming water. She walked over to the galvanized tub sat in the corner and poured the water into it. He thanked her kindly as she set the bucket down and placed the soap in his hands. Bill turned to settle down at his writing desk, picking up his quill yet again as Dipper continued to undress himself, feeling a bit shy and embarrassed. But the warm water did look extremely enticing.

Climbing in, he settled into the water with a sigh, practically feeling his headache fade instantly as he wiggled his toes around in the warm water, biting his lip and lowering his eyes. His hands began to grace over his arms and shoulders, but he couldn't help but feel so- Out of place. Mabel always said he was gross. She wasn't that wrong.

He smiled at the thought as he continued to scrub himself down.  

When he was finished, he climbed out of the basin and grabbed some fabric settled on the bed that the woman had left. Funny. He hadn't seen her put it there. He began using it to dry himself off, and his neck popped. He honestly did feel a heck of a lot nicer, but still a bit irritated that Bill had insisted so firmly. "Finished." He said a bit blatantly as he pulled on his pants and shirt.  

The taller of the two men stretched outward with a low grumble of amusement as he soon uncrossed his legs, now rising up to his feet and sporting a devilish grin at the thought of what he was about to attempt next, adrenaline now thrumming throughout his bloodstrea. "Now, we begin the fun part."

Dipper blinked, hair still dripping onto his chest. He made a confused expression, stomach doing odd summersalts. 

Bill continued to step forward until he reached to squeeze some of the droplets from his locks, feeling the soggy brunette hair drip water onto his hand in rolling pearls. Dipper looked like a dog having it's paws grabbed. "Grab my knife from my thigh, please."

"Wh- What? No!" He called, cheeks turning rosey. "You can do that yourself. Besides-- What do you need a knife for?" He faintly wondered if Bill was to cut his chubby cheeks out.

"Sh." Bill spoke up as he dove his fingers beneath the man's waistband, pulling his shirt out and proceeding to unbutton each latch on his waistcoat. "Your hair is getting too long for my liking, and I need to make you look perfect if you even dream of accompanying me to the manor. Now, then!" He smiled brightly as he peeled the waistcoat from Dipper's shoulders. "Knife, please."

Dipper furrowed his brows and squirmed it a bit. "You can get it yourself! I'm not letting my pride sink that low." the navigator spat, his heart pounding in his chest. He furrowed his brows, quickly becoming irritated with the Captain's behavior.

"You're being difficult." Bill piped up with one hand now swiftly moving to his shoulder, pulling him away from the bed and turning his nimble body in order to push him against the desk chair, one hand on his shoulder, one on his knife with firm fingers. "Though, I like it!"

Dipper stared up at him, looking extremely pained as he reached up a hand to hold at his bangs, taking heavy breaths at the pulsing that was sent through his head and torso, gasping softly in quiet whines. God. He wished he wasn't hungover and wished that his body had completely healed. 

"I can tell that you don't, though.." Bill remarked lowly as he reached forward in order to take a handful of the boy's hair, threading his fingers through the damp clumps and inching closer until they were eye-to-eye. "Still just as much of a lightweight as ever."

"You're throwing me around like a ragdoll." Dipper snapped, glaring up at Bill through one eye, the other shut tight as he stared up at him, eyebrow twitching as he took a long breath.

"As I tend to do, Pine Tree." The man hummed as he gazed off innocently, pursing his lips and pulling out his knife from its holder, trying to measure with his hand just how much needed to be cut. He carefully removed the blade and soon draped his arm against the boy's shoulder, gazing from his eyes to his own hands as he worked on him. Nodding to himself and running his tongue over his lower lip, Bill then gave him a once over before standing up and moving behind him.

Dipper groaned once more, feeling his confidence dip low as he dropped his shaking hands into his lap. Deciding that he would at least try to make Bill notice him. He huffed and gazed off to the side before standing up completely straight, his back curving nicely, even through his untucked shirt, as he grasped onto the edges of the chair and crossed his legs. scrunching up his face.

The Captain pressed gentle and soothing hands along Dipper's neck as he carded through his brown locks patiently, gazing over him with a light smile at the small action of his spine curving. Well, he clearly had learned something. The thought and image caused for Bill to hum out in approval while he caressed over the soft skin of his neck, his shoulders, before pulling back away from his thoughts and clearing up the frog in his throat. Right. He had an objective. "You're terribly stiff, kid.." Bill brought up as he held his thumb against the knife, his left hand binding the hair in an iron grip as he began sawing into it. "This may tug a bit, brace yourself."

 

 

 

"I can take it." Dipper replied indignantly, a bit gruffly as he averted his eyes and squinted, biting his lip and holding in a sigh. Sitting like this was taking a toll on him, and he could hardly think straight what with the headache. But Bill's touches did a considerable job of making him less tense, distracting him from the pains as he bit his lip. he hummed softly and tried not to slouch. Bill began a soft sawing motion on the long hair while he hummed out beneath his breath, gazing down towards Dipper as his knife worked and he watched the tension of his locks release beneath the silver. Soon enough, he was releasing a handful of his hair down onto the floor haphazardly, to be picked up later. From there, he began taking smaller locks and hacking at them until he thought it was a sufficient length.

 

Dipper had become completely silent, beginning to slack as the soft motions and repeated noises began to lull him. His eyes fluttered shut, and aside from the occasional bit of hair landing on his neck and ears, he was comfortable, as Bill was catching most of the hair in his hands. He didn't know how much Bill was cutting, and he wasn't quite sure if he was okay with it or trusted him. "Parley is coming, correct? He's your quarter master.." Dipper asked softly. "I don't quite understand why I tail around you like a duckling." 

The statement roused interest in Bill as he stared up from his work, now pocketing the knife silently and beginning to brush away a few small hairs here and there. "I feel it necessary to show you the rounds of things, though he should be accompanying us.. Hopefully. I can pray." Bill scoffed out as he then began helplessly roaming his hands along the other man's shoulders, exhaling out towards the empty room. 

Dipper murmured softly, sighing out. "I mean- I'm glad you want me there with you but I'm still baffled that you're considering it." The navigator laughed out before wincing at the tug of his hair. "I won't disappoint you."

"He'll make his way around to the ship when he feels like it.." The Captain seemed to muse with a dull stretch of his arm, finding it comforting to have the other man holding a regular conversation, holding no conflict and merely musing on through the day. This man truly was teaching him something more of simplicity, something to grasp onto and make his heart swim with a feeling of home, one that he had never had hold on in the first place. Despite it all, Bill would never in his life admit that; not even if he was held at gunpoint. As his firm hands worked throughout the other's locks, tucking behind his ear and sawing the knife from time to time, he hummed at a rousing thought. "You know, you've proven to be smart.. Enough. Though I know that there's much more hidden, that you have yet to disclose to your ol' Captain." The blonde remarked, as he carded throughout the boy's soppy hair in order to jostle out small locks that had been cut. "I trust that you'll know table manners enough for this afternoon, and I'll supply you with some sort of knowledge in where, and how we retrieved all the goods we'll be trading in. As the navigator, he'll definitely question your motives."

"I wasn't raised in a barn!" Dipper called with a bit of a huff, chuckling awkwardly. "You can trust me. I won't jeopardize your mission." The boy hummed out, playing with his fingers in his lap as he tried to think straight, collect his thoughts.

"Do you know the difference between a fish knife and a salad knife? Or a jam spoon and a egg-spoon?" Bill lowered his brow in distaste, amusement riding the statement on his tongue. "Or the white wine glass and the red wine glass?" His gloved fingers pressed absentmindedly against the other man's neck, as he stared off in thought of how this may go...

"You're a pirate. I didn't know that someone so undignified on the sea would be so posh on land. Then again, it is you." Dipper sighed. "I don't know those things but-- I don't eat like a pig.." He suddenly began to feel a bit less hopeful.

"It is me." Bill grinned in a proud remark to the statement as he leaned in and quietly examined the space of Dipper's ear, perfectly untouched and unmapped from cuts or piercings. Why, this could be changed. "I know that you don't eat like a pig, if anything you eat like a mouse." Faintly, the Captain whispered beside him, before pressing a ghosting kiss on his head, and soon parting away in order to stand and clasp a firm hand down onto Dipper's shoulder. "Alright, fun part is over. Now, let's get to the enticing part!"

Dipper quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips, scrunching up his face. "The enticing part...?" The boy reached up a hand and felt his soft scruff, which wasn't any longer than Bill's. Definitely less. He reached up a hand and began sifting his hands through his hair, realizing that he had mostly cut his bangs and sideburns, leaving most of the back.

"Yes, of course. I just need to find the right needle, if there is one.. Stay put." Bill raised a hand dismissively, a crooked smile over his lips as he turned heel and began out the door, quiet once he had shut it. The fall of his boots resonated down the creaking little hallway until he had reached the stairs, a slim pair of fingers dragging against the railing. Bill was quick to head down them as his grand navy blue coat trailed behind, and it was to no question with the other men and women in the dining section that he was of higher class. At least, the facade would hold...

"Hello, miss!" The pirate Captain nodded his head to the woman who was sweeping at the door, her eyes flickering up and along his many golden necklaces and earrings. "Might I ask if you have a needle and thread?"

"A needle and thread.." She repeated, pressing her thin lips together, before ducking down and seeming to look through a box. "A peculiar request, but I may just.. Have one here.."

Meanwhile, Dipper looked down into a little basin of water settled on the desk under the windowsill and furrowed his brows at his hair. Well, the Captain was right, he certainly did look more presentable than before. He dipped his fingers into the water and rubbed his face down with his sopping fingers, dragging dirt and grime off. He pulled back and sighed out, ruffling his shirt around before settling back in the chair.

The Captain made away successfully with his fingers fiddling around the eye of a clean silver needle, as he threaded away the string and discarded it onto the steps while he walked upstairs again. Soon enough, with a hum stuck in his throat, Bill pushed past the door to what he presumed was their inn, hoping not to see a naked couple, but rather, his crew member. "So.." Bill remarked lowly with a wild look in his eye, kicking the door closed and grinning big.

Dipper turned around, jumping a bit and staring wide eyed at Bill before calming down and gripping the chair with his hands. "So." his eyes flitted down to what looked to be a needle in Bill's fingers and he twitched a bit anxiously.

"Do you like the new look? Rather spiffy, eh?" Bill curved his form just a tad while his feet pressed towards the chair, getting closer while he used one hand to turn Dipper's head, cupping his jaw and examining over his ear. "Let's just... Add to it."

Dipper's breath hitched before glancing back at him. "W-wait you don't mean-" he gasped out, biting his lip and furrowing his brows.

"Don't mean what, Pine Tree?" The pirate Captain inquired quietly as his eye trailed towards the direction of his leather bound satchel. He had yet to carve into the gift that he had bought.

"That j-jewelry from the other day, are you--Are you going to pierce my ears?" Dipper inquired with a bit of a panicked expression. He swallowed tightly and refused to meet the Captain's eyes. Part of him rationalized by the fact that he had had a knife shoved through his torso before. It couldn't be that bad..

"Well, you are my very good friend.." Bill near purred beside his ear, before snickering and rocking back onto his heels as he began pressing the needle into his own glove, feeling it prick into the skin. Well, it was sharp enough to draw blood. Painful enough to rouse a laugh. "And you've seen much worse than just a small pinprick, c'mon! It'll be fantastic!"

Dipper stared down at the needle and sighed out before blinking slow and nodding. He couldn't back down anyway. "Let's do it." He said with determination, sitting up straight once more and folding his legs under him, hands resting on his ankles. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to talk himself up.

A vestige of interest surfaced over the golden brown of Captain Cipher's eye, as he traced around the chair and walked towards the satchel on the floor. Lifting it, he quietly fished out the earrings from the front pocket with a hint of a smile. "I still value this grit that you're growing. Confidence looks nice on ya'."

Dipper opened his eyes and glanced to the Captain, squinting. "I'm not an infant." He mumbled before turning straight ahead once more, starting at the wall and sighing once more as he readied his fingers to dig into his ankles. But he attempted hard to hide his nerves.

"My apologies, you'd think I'd know by now, with how much you remind me." Bill smiled to himself as he listened to the horse carriages outside, soon turning back towards the other man's seat and pulling out the needle from his palm, looking over the ruby and orange stain.

Dipper didn't respond and looked up to stare Bill hard in the eyes. He wasn't scared of him. No. Not anymore. But it was time he came out of his shell. He'd always been picked on as a little kid, never the one to fight back. His days as a pirate would change that. Even if it ended in him getting hanged. "Well?"

"Well? Count to three." The taller of the two men peered down through thick lashes that hung over his glimmering eye, as he led the boy's head to the side with a firm hand. Bill's one hand held at the lobe of his ear between two fingers, while his other gripped the needle haphazardly.

"Do it." Dipper replied a bit simply, taking one last deep breath as he felt Bill's hands on his ear, biting into his lip as a means of having something to grip onto, his hands around his ankles.

"Three." Bill whispered in a silver tone, happy with himself as he shoved the needle down with some needed force, his thumb stuck behind the boy's lobe in order to catch the needle. It didn't take long to pierce through the flesh, and once it did, it blossomed a pool of scarlet around the needle, his ear now dusted with irritation.

Dipper hissed out loudly, his nails gripping into his foot as he grunted loudly, digging his teeth deeper into his lip and fidgeting, his painting a bit as he could feel his pulse evident as his ear quietly pushed out small droplets of crimson. He suddenly panicked a bit and reached his hand to catch what he could of it. He just got this shirt!

The Captain grinned big and pressed forward, taking only a few seconds as the needle edged all the way through his tender flesh. Dipper's blood pearled out and spilled onto his black glove, making him nearly hungry at the sight, listing for any other sign that proved just how human his friend was. It was an odd craving. "My favorite part."

"O-oh?" Dipper gasped out, hand dropping into his lap. "Your gloves.." He murmured, furrowing his brows and glancing down at them, the action making his head ache more. He turned his head down and tried to ignore the painful pulsing.

"What about em'?" Bill remarked as he then began to pull the needle out, slow and careful as his hand cupped beneath the dripping blood. "Stay here while I get a rag. Try to keep the bleeding down, just squeeze your fingers on it." The blonde soon rose with the needle pulled out entirely, held in his palm while he waltzed off to the bathroom, scrapping his gloves. Hopefully, Dipper hadn't bled on him.

Dipper huffed and pinched the wound fast, leaning forward and sighing out as he watched a couple drops of crimson fall onto the floor. He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes as he waited for Bill to return.

The sound of a pitcher being raised at the wash basin was clear, as Bill lifted it in order to grab a clean little towel. He submerged it into the water bowl, soaking through, before squeezing it out and heading back over towards Dipper from across the room, kneeling just hardly and swatting the boy's hand away. Once done, Bill took the towel and began cleaning up the wound while the towel mopped up all of the gushing blood.

Dipper stared at the ceiling, humming and holding back his winces, instead, focusing on the pains in his leg. "Pierce the cartilage too." He said lowly, glancing up at Bill's ears and noticing how beautifully adorned they were. He sighed as his heart began to ache.

"I only have one pair for today, kid. A bloody hole at the dining table wouldn't be favorable." Bill rolled his eye, grinning fondly to Dipper as he cleaned him up and lightly rubbed his thumb against his shoulder, picking up the blood and applying a warm pressure. "Mine were dreadful for a while, so we can try right after, aye?"

Dipper nodded a bit indignantly and pursed his lips, kneading his jaw and sniffing as he glanced out the window. Dawn was just barely making it's way upward. They still had time, and Dipper almost cursed about it being too early for things like this right now. He felt a bit stupid and combatted the emotion by rubbing at his face.

"Too bad for you, though!" The man smirked with a wild, annoying gaze that played over his features sharply upon the second thought. "I know just how much you'd love to get stabbed through the ear, Pine Tree. Consider this one a head start before the real fun begins." Bill smiled as he gave one last squeeze to his ear, soon dropping the blood soaked cloth onto the lap of the man sitting in front of him.

Dipper swallowed, shifting his eyes before he took a deep breath. "We'd better get started on the next one then." He replied, already a bit excited. He took the rag in his lap and pinched his ear in it, holding it tightly.

Bill beamed lightly to his partner's response as he then leaned in, taking his ear lobe with nearly no warning and pressing the pinpoint of the needle through a millimeter of soft skin. He made sure not to be too close, all despite how dearly he wanted to be, his outfit could go without the smallest drop of blood on it. For now, anyway. 

Dipper had decided Bill would catch the blood, so he continued to hold the rag against his ear for a minute, cleaning it off as he hissed and squirmed a bit, biting his lip and rolling his shoulders back as he cursed under his breath. "A-ahh.." He croaked.

Bill hummed beneath his breath in a dull amusement as he then shoved the needle the rest of the way through, feeling his flesh be punctured and enjoying each and every minute detail. How the blood seeped out and blossomed, dripping onto his now bare hands and running beneath his nails, or through the cracks of his rings.. A distraction was beginning to wash over the pirate at the sweet sight.

Dipper grunted softly and instinctively leaned his head towards Bill, eyes fluttering shut as his temples began to ache and his stomach growled softly. He was going to look good for.. The deal. He guessed. Bill?

He glanced up towards the man and the thought made his nose turn even more pink than it was.

"You look good.." The pirate whispered, pressing his nose against the boy's hairline as he squeezed more blood out gently, making sure to ease the needle in, before sliding it out and running his bare thumb against it. He was excited, more than excited to dress up his crew mate like a little doll. First molding him and teaching him, now trimming him up to make him a sight to behold.

"You haven't even put the earrings in yet." Dipper laughed out, though it sounded a bit strained. He bit his lip and let out a shaky breath as he felt Bill's nose against his hair. He realized he was holding his breath a moment later and blinked slow.

"Irrelevant." The blonde haired man spoke up as he reached in order to briefly pinch at the bleeding spot, nudging at Dipper to take the task into his own hands as he rose towards his feet yet again. The Captain took his needle in hand and silently tossed it against the bureau while he began walking back towards the wash room with a look of hunger plaguing his features. Once he had reached the basin, Bill ran his fingers together through each other and smeared the slick ruby texture along his dark skin, favoring just how beautiful it looked in contrast. Slicked against gold rings, ruby gemstones and glittering solid gold displaying the color beautifully. It was Dipper, and he was all his.

Dipper complied easily and took the rag to his other ear, pinching it hard and waiting for the blood to clot. Once that was done, he wiped the blood off his hands and stood, stretching. He walked over to Bill's bag, noticing a piece of blue ribbon, most likely used to tie a cravat into place. He glanced towards the washroom and tied his hair back into a ponytail, slipping the fibers through his fingers and tying it after wrapping it around his hair. He smirked to himself and glanced in Bill's direction once more before he completely pulled off his shirt.

All his. The thought resonated, while Bill found himself pressing his fingers quietly into the basin in order to rinse them off. A deep red began filling the water in soft clouds of fluid, spreading soon in a dance of copper and orange throughout the water, in which the blonde man smiled to. His. As he scrubbed his hands gently, Bill then turned his head and called towards Dipper. "Don't put them in just yet, I need to add a final touch. Sit your ass down on the bed until then."

"I'm not putting them in." Dipper replied softly as he placed his dark chestnut shirt on the bed and rubbing a bit at his ears, the wounds stinging a bit. He sighed and ran his hands through his bangs before ruffling them about and expertly tugging pieces behind his ears. He stretched his back, making a soft whimper at the pain in his side before looking down. His scars were healing nicely.

Bill exhaled out as he soon removed his hands and shook away some of the excess water, turning and reaching for a bath towel to run his hands along before he had began walking back into the bed space. In a silent motion of his hand, the blonde man reached down and took his knife out again, peering around with a curious eye to where he set the earrings down. Dipper stared back at the man and huffed quietly, wondering if he could get him to look up at him. He sniffled and rubbed at his jaw as he dampened his lips, watching Bill intently, one foot slightly in front of the other as he sighed. The other man silently removed the desk chair from its position with his foot, sitting himself down and moving in order to grace his hands up over the two oval shaped silver earrings, lined with sapphire gemstones and diamond studs that hung down from the bottom. He held his knife close to himself and crossed one knee over his thigh, leaning in close and squinting as he began carving with several quick little scratches.

Dipper looked over his shoulder at Bill and clicked his tongue "absentmindedly" to try and get his attention, chewing on his cheek as he bent down, the bones of his spine poking out from his back as he picked up his shirt. He walked over to his bag and shoved it into the leather, pulling out a new white shirt and sliding it over his shoulders a bit slow. Try to look impressive.. Try to make him proud... He began buttoning it quickly, looking over at the earrings Bill had in his hands. Meanwhile, the edge of Bill's switch knife etched light carvings of fir against the metal, brushing down and out as he sighed and leisurely leaned himself back. From time to time his eye would flicker over towards the pale and sweet brunette whom set out on getting dressed for that day, though he intended on adverting his eyes whenever a warmth flickered up in his gut. He was fine. Dipper was just his good chum.

Dipper rolled the cuffs up nicely up his arms, right above the curve of his elbow. He repeated the process with his other and then pulled on his waistcoat, buttoning the thing up tight. "What are you carving?" Dipper asked softly.

"Take a guess." The other man spoke up quietly, narrowing his eye and feeling a soft heat rise inside of himself as he finished off the end, and soon moved to the next earring.

"Your.. symbol? Isn't that kind of a bad idea?" Dipper asked, tipping his head and adjusting his pants. He undid his belt and the button so he could tuck his shirt in. Quickly, he fixed them up and cracked his neck with a soft groan.

"Guess correctly, this time."Bill remarked in a snide tone while he bit at his lower lip, soon licking over both of them as his knife finished carving the beautiful direct plant.

Dipper flushed darkly and blinked, embarrassed at Bill's answer. "Um.. " He thought for a moment. It was jewelry for him.. What Did Bill call him? what reminded Bill of him...? Pine trees. "A pine-tree."

"Bingo." Bill grinned to himself as he soon set the blade back into the holster, gazing down towards the two earrings, adorning silver pine-trees that were carved like sketches into the silver. "C'mere."

Dipper nodded slow and walked over, offering his hand to Bill so that he could place the earrings in his palm. He took a deep breath, knowing this would hurt. But at least the wound would heal around them.

Leaning back with a sly grin, the Captain tipped his hand and placed the set of earrings into his opened palm, his golden gaze piercing and expectant while the life of France began bustling outside of their window. The thought of prettying this man up into that of his status was nothing less than enthralling, of just how professional he would look adorned in freshly pressed white lace and a gorgeous navy vest, his hair tied in only the finest copper ribbon with heeled boots, and a magnificent belt attached to strapping garters... Bill's half lidded eye was now gazing at each part of the man in front of him with an eager intent to built him up. He can, and he would.

Dipper grinned wide when he realized Bill was eying him over, gazing at every detail as he began putting the earrings in, slipping them through the little puncture wounds and hissing a bit before clasping the metal pieced together and repeating on the other side. He licked his lips and moved his head around, the feeling of earrings foreign to him. He didn't dislike it though. "Up here." Dipper teased, repeating words once said to him and chuckling.

Sitting in his arched over form, the Captain seemed to grace his gaze condescendingly up towards Dipper's bright mahogany eyes. The fleeting thought of jealousy washed over Bill, but was quickly replaced with embarrassment as he clicked his tongue dismissively. Well, he was already beginning to shape up fantastically, the man thought. "So.. Um." Bill ran his tongue over his lips and pushed up against his knees slowly, rising to his feet and towering over the man with a soft, fleeting grin. "You'd best pack your things up now, we'll be heading to the ship to change your outfit."

Dipper could hardly hold himself back from chuckling. He digressed, holding himself tall. "Alright." He mumbled, glancing to the side. He thought his outfit was fine, but apparently Bill had a different idea. "Let's head out then." He said as he turned around, stuffing his discarded clothes into his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Once the Captain had packed a fair share of his belongings into his bag, traversing back to the ship proved that to be a tasking adventure. The musky and suffocating streets of France were enough to make Bill hold over his mouth and nose at few or more stops. However, all seemed to be holding well as they walked across the spread of land and city towards the wooden dock, that appeared to stretch on as far as the eye could see if you were to peer along its expanding fineries beside the shoreline. Thankfully enough, the Partem Mente sat perfectly in place with few of the crew members adorning lanterns, few of them merely spending their time together in folding cards or keeping their goods in check for the trade later on that dawn.

"Now." Bill began as he walked his way up the gangplank with a softened smile, watching ahead of himself and bowing his head to the men whom greeted him aboard. "You're going to be treating me as an official and nothing less than while in the meeting, understood? For this, we will be staging privateers. Knowing your expansive knowledge on ships and whatnot, I expect you'll know your way around each crumb of information hurled at you. You slip one thing up, and our cover is blown."

Dipper swallowed, knowing how big of a deal this entire thing was. It was a lot of pressure on his shoulders, but he wasn't worried about it. "Yes sir." He said sternly, getting an early start. His hair whipped a bit in the wind, and he could see a few crewmates trying to figure out who he was, or what had changed. The thought made him grin. "I can hold my weight."

"You say that so often, but keep your word on this." The taller of the two men remarked carefully as he hopped down from the ship's edge, now planting his boots sharply on deck and recollecting himself before he began walking towards one of the two staircases. "If you fuck this up, I won't hesitate in any sort of cut in your rank."

"You suddenly doubt me." Dipper replied, following him intently. "If you're so keen that you need to reassure my failing, why don't I remind you that you're the one taking me. I won't let you down." He repeated, slight fire in his eyes as he squinted.

"And in that case, I'll be the one to remind you that I am your authority, and I have my own motives.. You could say." The man slammed his hand down onto the wooden railing with a beaming grin, as he made way up the stairs and further ignored how he needed to up his game. "So!" Bill slammed his boot down onto the wood once they had made it to the upper deck by the steering wheel, and he then persisted off towards his cabin door. "Things should be in ship shape!"

"Never said you weren't." Dipper replied, quirking an eyebrow as he followed Bill into the cabin, his leg aching like mad. He refused to acknowledge it and pressed on, following the glorious Captain down more stairs until they got to the cabin. He yawned as he walked in, back bouncing against his thigh.

Bill stepped down into the foggy air of the tight hallway, all before opening the door to his study and pressing through with a yawn. Slowly, the man stretched his arms back, yawning and curling his back in a winsome curve. The man proceeded through the cabin dimly lit by dawn, and reached the door towards his living space and pulling it open casually, his thumbs brushing up against the crystal doorknob that caused of a kaleidoscopic affect, shimmering motley shards painting over Bill's coat for mere moments as he walked into the comforting scent of his room.

Dipper followed suit before walking past Bill and gently shoving at him with his arm, smiling wide. He blinked bright eyes at the man, the sun flickering off the ocean and into their room as he quietly danced around the man, laughing out a bit.

Bill turned softly on his heel and dampened his lips with his tongue, the light flickering from their faces and waving throughout the room as if the earth was dancing beneath his boat. He turned his body in harmony with Dipper with a fleeting and yet genuine smile, almost warm, almost human.

"We might as well get our laughter out now I suppose." Dipper teased, hand resting on Bill's shoulder and patting him before he walked to the bed and sat down on it. "So, are you dressing me up now?"

"I suppose that's true! I've never thought of it that way before." Bill tipped his head and curled his hand in a circle, soon walking over towards his dresser in elegant and gracing steps, that resonated throughout the room while his heels clicked against the wood. "That we are, kid."

"Ohhh good." Dipper said a bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _He_  thought he looked damn fine! He bit his lip and furrowed his brow before releasing his pout. "I'm attempting to think of it as shaping up and not that I've been reduced to a doll."

"It is shaping up, but the mention of you being a doll has me entertained! Maybe we should do that instead?" Bill remarked as he brushed away a thin sheet of dust that lay on the trunk in his room, just beside his dresser. He began removing bottles and slips of papers, setting them onto the floor before standing straight and brushing the dust between his thumb and forefinger. "Once you see the standard of these men and women, you'll be glad that I dressed you up."

"What else could you do? Dress me up in rouge?" Dipper's eyes grinned, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being patronized. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's that you don't trust me to cut my hair myself or make myself privy to your kind." The navigator replied. "But- then again, I've never been around them, so I suppose you're in the right."

"There's method to my madness." The Captain merely spoke, turning his head and licking over his lips slowly as he then reached down to his drawer in order to pull out a silk button down with a white lace jabot, tossing it back towards Dipper. "So, trust me in my works."

Dipper caught them, heart pounding in his chest when he almost dropped them and began quickly undressing again, almost speedlike as his hands flew down the buttons of his waistcoat and even faster down his shirt. Why? He wasn't sure. 

"It's not a race, Pine Tree. Take your time. We only need to get the shipment done before nine. The meeting starts at out leisure, though, preferably ten." Bill spoke up as he then shifted in order to unlatch the dusty black trunk, raising it open and searching around for a hue of dark navy. A small folded heap lay in the corner, and Bill gladly lifted it. A U-neck styled chestnut vest with four buttons, lacey patterns embedded quietly in the fabric. He tossed the item back towards Dipper and then began peering around for something else. After a moment, he found old boots as well, ones that no longer fit him, and tossed them towards Dipper. 

Dipper squinted and caught the vest and held tight onto it. Raising his eyebrows at the clatter of wood and cloth onto the floor from the shoes. He tore his eyes away from the leather and blinked down at the other thing he had caught, silver and gold embroidery spreading about the chocolate. It was smaller than Bill seemed to be. "Is this from when you were younger?" He continued pulling off his shirt and waistcoat and began slipping on the silk, shivering at how sweet it felt against his skin.

"Yes, actually. Though it's been passed here and there.. Aha!" The pirate Captain fished out a grand coat soon after his exclamation, examining its soft grey and blue complexion, with perfectly straight folds and symmetrical silvery bronze buttons. He turned and tossed it towards Dipper, and tipped the trunk closed with a loud 'thunk.' His deep caramel hands then trailed up towards the dresser again, skirting around as Bill hummed out with thought and lowered his gaze on a box stuffed to the brim with jewels and chains. He strung out a silver vest chain and plucked out a shimmering jabot pin, a glittering diamond surrounded by bright sapphire beads to which he beamed to.

"So blue looks good on me then?" Dipper laughed out, catching the clothes thrown at him. He was actually extremely excited for the confidence boost he was about to get. He hummed softly as he finished buttoning up the silk shirt before pulling the tailcoat over it, fastening that, and already noticing how it was a bit tight, the fabric being pulled nicely around his chest and framing his back well. He glanced up at Bill and quirked an eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips before scoffing and grabbing the coat.

"It's your color, I've got to say.. We'll have to try violet on you sometime soon." Bill all but sang out as he gently turned the jewels and metal in his fingers, stepping forward and sighing pleasantly at what he saw sitting on his bed. An angel, adorned in all of his clothes and spiffied up in his work, and his alone. How lovely was that? "Here.." He handed him the chains carefully, and soon leaned back with one hand gracing his own hip. "Put on your jabot."

Dipper held out his hand and took the jewelry graciously, standing and walking to the dresser, where sat a small mirror, and he set the waistcoat chain on the wood before quickly clipping on the diamond and starting down at it, a bit wide eyed. He looked at his reflection and bit his lip, turning his head this way and that. Honestly.. He had never looked better. He stood up straight and grabbed the chain, quickly cinching it onto the buttons and then spinning around to face Bill, adjusting the jabot, which so far, was a bit itchy.

His own hands grazed along the jewels once he had made way back to the dresser, and he too adorned a gorgeous, shimmering diamond. Cusped by gold and luscious curls, it fit perfectly in place beneath his collar. Though, what caught his eye was nothing less than a star. Bright, grand, gleaming with a new aura... Bill's fingers curled along a draping copper ribbon that hung from his jewelry box. "You look so dashing, Dipper..." The Captain hushed to himself as he took quiet steps up behind him, smiling briefly and reaching in order to remove the ribbon from his hair. Combing his fingers through briefly, he then took the ribbon and fastened it around in a tight bow that hung down nicely against his neck.

Dipper shivered at Bill's hands being so close to his neck, darting his tongue quickly across his lips anxiously as he fiddled with the buttons on the gorgeous jacket. He scoffed and shook his head. "Thank you, Captain." He said with a smile, standing now and furrowing his brows. He spun a bit, feeling the tailcoat splay out and then land against his hamstrings. He felt... Well.. Gorgeous. He had never worn clothes this expensive in his life! He was sure if he died now, he'd be worth more money than his home. "It's silly to me, how extravagant you are.. I bet you were covered in dirt and grime constantly as a child. Your poor mother." The navigator joked, humming out softly. 

A response so fitting to being adorned in gold wasn't anything less of amusing to Bill, as a smile crept up over his exposed white teeth in contrast to darker skin. "What a charming compliment! Honestly, I hadn't laid my hands on gold or satin until the age of fifteen, so consider yourself lucky now." His gloved hand tucked his black and faded blonde locks back against his head quietly, making sure to keep them combed and nice before he could reach out and run a hand along the stiff black hide brim of his hat, tracing along the feather tufts and flicking at diamonds or pearls from time to time. 

"What about Parley? Does he have clothes like these?"

Bill hummed with his tongue darting out along his lower lip, as he then raised up a golden bandanna and tied it with ease into his forehead, tucking his hair back against his pierced ears as he thought back. "He does, though he doesn't wear them often." 

Dipper felt his abused ears pulsing around the silver embedded in flesh and he nodded slow, his gaze floating away to the window. 

The pirate Captain weaved his hand wearily through his locks and tied a soft double knot at the base of his neck, whilst his other hand reached against the dresser in order to lift up his heavy head ware; much too thankful that he had a spare lying around from an old friend of his. "I informed him to meet with us at thirty past twenty one on the first night, but I haven't heard a lick from that man in three days." He dampened his lips with a look of exasperation and annoyance, soon pulling the black hat atop his head and feeling a new weight with the added leather and jewels. Though, with the weight adorned his power.

"So we're getting ready at the first sight of dawn for hardly a reason? Do we have other affairs to tend to?" Dipper asked, tilting his head and pulling at the lapels of his jacket. He reached up and touched his earrings, regretting it almost instantly. God, that stung like hell. He couldn't help but gawk at Bill, despite it all. Adorned in black and looking like the Devil himself..

"Being prepped early is professionalism, kid." Was returned in brevity as Bill smoothed his hands down his frame, checking for his weapons as well as any other imperfections that may hinder his appearance. Though, to finding none, he simply turned towards the cluttered bureau and lifted up an old golden flask, swishing it from side to side in order to check for any more alcohol. "And I, despite some reputation, favor professionalism."

"I'm feeling like you were actually just sick at looking at my filthy mug." Dipper replied with a grin and a wink, walking to the desk and leaning his abdomen on it. He began looking over the map's on Bill's desk with ease, only getting confused at the Captain's gorgeous but unreadable handwriting a few times as he tried to look over their place. Currently, a map of France lay under his nose, but next to it, was a map of the world, which was so terribly scribbled on (Routes and common storm warnings mostly) that he could hardly find his home town. "And so.. We wait for Parley.." He murmured before looking up at Bill once more, feeling his stomach flutter at the images that befell him. He blinked, trying to find something to talk about. "Our marque is fake and you 'privateer' for the French government. Specifically the 'Gleefuls,' no? What exactly is his social position?"

"Oh, you wish." The taller man replied in humor as he swiped his hand down around a glass body of perfume, the glass seeming blood red in color and the cap seeming gold. On top of it, a fancied S was carved into it around a multitude of other Victorian motifs. He pressed his thumb against the side and popped it open, screwing the cap off and then pressing his thumb to the opening, forefinger to the bottom. As he began speaking again, the Captain dabbed a musky, sweet perfume behind his ears and collar. "I'm afraid that they're nothing more than nobles. Lord Gideon himself, that is. His father works for the court system," Bill began ticking his lace cuffs back and began dabbing at his wrists, a look of strap distaste skewing his mouth, "the bloat holds the scale in his hands as a sense of manipulation, and I find it revolting. Despite how much I don't care for the other men in their clutch, the second I get pulled in, we're heading off. I'm only involved in this deal for the amazing price that this kid has to offer me back for doing his dirty work."

"I see." Dipper didn't bother asking about how dangerous being that close to the hempen jig was. "And what is his dirty work. I'm assuming that part is over and done with? Had to do with whatever you were doing in New York?" Dipper asked, tipping his head and grinning softly, a bit of a new, mischievous and confident look in his eye.

"Well, the dirty work in itself was me privateering illegal goods for him to sell off. The illegal underground economy, let's say.." The Captain seemed to scoff with a soft laughter, lowering his gaze and capping off the perfume, setting it aside haphazardly onto his desk as a low hum rose in his throat, bemused at the new topic of conversation. "I've had my experience with these 'underground economy' bazaars. There was a hefty amount of gold in the colonies, but I shouldn't disclose too much to you, Pine Tree."

"People would come to pan for it in rivers sometimes. I already know that." Dipper licked his lips and began itching at the scruff on his jaw. Sitting up and feeling his back protest at the angle he had been sitting at. "So he sells to the black market then?"

"Yup! As do I!" The bold mans stated proudly with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes, as he was seen trotting about the room for his pair of black leather gloves. Once found, he gratefully slipped them onto his scarred dark olive hands, curling his fingers into the familiar feeling and running a hand up along his chin. He ought to shave tonight. "I should carry you along with me."

"To the black market?" Dipper asked, tipping his head and licking his lips slowly. His heart began to thud in his chest. He was criminal but.. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see those things anyway.

"Of course. Well.. Perhaps not. I've already exposed too much to you anyway." Bill began slowly, raising his brow and beginning his way towards the door that led to the vast study room. "That's the trouble with having a friend, is, I'm still on my toes at times. I'm not sure if you know exactly how it is to be stuck with this feeling." A soft hand was raised in return of a dismissive laugh, "It's just a new experience to me."

"I can handle it." Dipper replied, growing irritated and squinting. He sunk into the chair a bit begrudgingly, rubbing at his temples and exhaling a heavy puff of air. 

"Eh." Was all the devil remarked as his tongue ran along his lower lip, tugging the door open to his study and beginning off through it, as he reluctantly forced down any feelings of lingering shame. Perhaps befriending anyone was a mistake in itself. Degrading and frustrating, this routine of not knowing how to express himself would never suit for the future. Even if it did, what kind of a person would it make him? He never thought of himself as a person to start with.

"How enthusiastic." Dipper bit out, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked down and flushed a bit as he saw the quiet rise and fall of his stomach under the silky white shirt. He swallowed dryly and felt as if his chest had a million pounds of pressure placed upon it. He wasn't sure why, but it still hurt. He vaguely thought about how he really looked the part of a captain... But he was only a Navigator, and the idealization of him being any closer to Bill than he was was almost odd.

He heard a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Updates will continue to be a bit slow and irregular for a bit, but we're back in business!
> 
> koda: hope you all like this update! Thank you all for your patience


	32. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koda: HEYO guys! Thanks for the patience. Here's a chapter as a present from us!

A warm golden brown eye turned upward towards the door with intrigue, and the man of authority soon straightened himself and wrung his hands together slowly. "Come in!" Bill seemed to sing as he turned slow on his heel, arching over and gazing around for the necessary paperwork for that day, his hands shuffling them together from his desk in piles and coils of worn paper. He heard the click from the door shifting open, followed by a pair of heeled footfalls that edged closer in sound as time strew on. There stood Peter, adorned in a long brown coat that was detailed in gold, his head tipped to the side as a cigarette stuck through his dry lips, wafting up through the room and filling Bill with a grin at the familiarity. He wore a black leather hat on his head that distinguished from the rest with two. Beneath his coat there was a finely pressed white shirt, the lace jabot tucked in place and holding a golden pin. From there, he was wearing deep black britches and knee length brown boots. For safety, two guns were strapped to his inner belt as well as two knives held in their sheaths. One could say he was taught well. "So nice to see you here on time, Parley." The tallest of the three spoke with a crooked grin as he rocked softly on his heels, peeling open his coat in order to stuff down the few files of paperwork into a leather pouch. "I had a fleeting worry that you wouldn't show up in the first place. But, color me surprised to your appearance."

Dipper nearly gawked. Well he certainly didn't look like he used to. The original, dirty, messy, scratchy Parley now looked.. Incredibly proper. So proper in contrast to their messy, dirty selves.

"As Quartermaster, it's nothing but my job to keep that responsibility afloat. Now.. What about the kid?" The British man seemed to hum in distaste, his kind demeanor towards Dipper very blatantly wavering, his lashes lowering and his cigarette flicking down ashes as he ran it between his teeth softly.

Dipper’s eyebrow twitched.

"What about him? He's fine, Parley." Bill seemed to wave off with a softened grin as his pupil flicked worriedly towards the smaller navigator. "Your concerns are admirable. Now, as for th-"

"Just checkin' in on him." The thick voice cut in, strung and heavy with threads of irritation as he inched his way closer towards the Captain, tension seeming to boil in soft sparks as each man threatened more suppressed thoughts to spill.

"Why, exactly, is that? Seeing as he is his own man, and is perfectly capable to control himself, but I for one don't have to speak for him. Seeing as how that would be inconsiderate to his own self." Bill spoke up in return, twitching his brow and easing back slowly as he crossed one of his arms over the other, looking his Quartermaster along his features with his one good eye.

Dipper gazed at Parley with his brows up to his hairline, looking over him. The navigator glanced to the Captain, not sure where the tension was coming from, unable to read the thoughts and the situation, but Parley was obviously upset about Dipper’s presence, and wondering why he deserved to come along. Dipper began to itch and pull at the flesh of his hands, not breaking his gaze on the two men of authority. At one point he nervously sashayed from the chair he was slumped into, wondering if that was improper as he leaned against the desk and folded his arms, trying to appear more confident than he was. He decided to stay silent, curious as to how this would play out.

"To see if he was still your lap dog." Spoke the British man in a tone that rang bitter, sharp to the taste and hinted at a sort of mockery. Though Bill and Peter had been fond of each other for some time over, with teasing and prying involved, their arguments were never something that ended simply.. Bill knit his eyebrows and stepped forward as he silently bit his lower lip, now circling a bit closer near Parley and praying to himself that there would be no backlash. Yet.

It was all fun and games for now, a series of peaks and troughs in which they danced around for years. "Lap dog? Are you dull, Peter? He is our navigator as much as your slimy mug takes the stance of our Quartermaster. He has an obligation to join in on the deal, whether he would like to or not. Not only that, but I'm also taking my hand in teaching him."

A scoff rose in the throat of the Quartermaster with annoyance, his dull green eyes gazing off before flickering back up towards the Captain rising over him. "Is that so? Because it seems you've been treating him as a pet, less so than an apprentice, Captain." Parley spit, and Bill soon rose his hand up in order to close around the gleaming and flaking embers of his cigarette, extinguishing the light and dragging it out of his friend's mouth as the leather of his glove charred.

"He is our companion, Peter. That will be the last that I hear of this. This man is my friend and accomplice, who has already gained quite some knowledge. While he still has a ways to go, I don't want your likes to be looming over him like a hawk, do I make myself clear?" A soft and yet stern gaze fell upon his Quartermaster, to which the brunette nodded to and stepped back from, straightening his back.

"Aye, Captain."

Dipper blinked, his brows furrowed. He licked his lips slow and watched the two men bicker with anxiety brewing in his stomach. He looked to the side at the mention of being a pet. Parley wasn't.. Wrong.. Really. Bill had been dressing him up.. Training him like a mutt. He swallowed his distaste by holding himself tall, slipping his hands into the pockets of the jacket and rolling his shoulders back for posture as he started to walk closer to the men. He wondered what smoking would be like, and almost considered checking the pockets for cigars. "I can defend myself." He said a bit confidently, though it was forced and strained. "Though I appreciate the defense from you, Captain, I can easily say to -Peter-" he winced. "That I'd like to be involved.."

A rising feeling of pride in his fellow's confidence swelled in the Captain while he looked the boy down, all before turning his straightened form to Parley and flashing a softened, yet challenging grin. "That will be that, then? We can get to the real business!" Bill's eye flashed while he pushed by the two men proudly, his hand waving as his other skimmed along his thigh garters in a means to check if they were still in tact. "Gather the maps and the decrees of sales on the desk, either of you." A dismissive tone could be made out as he avoided this certain conflict, craning his head to the side as one of his hands then dragged up to cusp the dark hair that fell into a ponytail at his nape. The day of a deal wasn't one to be taken lightly, not for frolicking or praying about like mutts. Now, he had a sort of reputation to uphold.

"Well?" A low tone snapped, piqued and bland as he brushed his fingers against the sandy brunette hair disobeying his bandana, peaking out from his hat as his sparking green eyes snapped viciously towards the desk. "Do your job, pup."

"You don't need to prompt me." Dipper bit back in reply, waltzing to the desk and rolling up the maps and scrolls he found there. He stuffed them into the inside of his jacket pockets, trying to memorize which was in which pocket as he did so, head fuming a bit, back arched over the table. His ears were red at being called at, and he bit his lip to suppress any tongue.

"Hm.." Peter dampened his lips with a coy grin, turning on heel and running his hand along Dipper's shoulder, trailing to his other one before allowing it to drop as dull eyes peered off to Bill. "How's about we drag off to the manor early and catch the first meal, maybe drop down in order to settle our finances before we take our leave tomorrow? What do you think?"

"I think so that you don't have to, Peter." The taller of the three replied from the other side of the room, the sound of a cap fastening onto metal could be heard, before he slid something into his coat and progressed towards the door to the deck. "Under my orders, keep your livres and gold to yourself, we still may have a ways to go, and we're not sure when our next dispense of money may be. It's all by luck.."

Dipper shivered and snapped his back up as he felt Parley touching his shoulder. His brow quirked and he closed his jacket as he glanced back at the Captain before instantly snapping his eyes down. He swallowed as he trotted off towards him, glancing back at the man and darting his tongue over his lips.

"Only followed by your orders, of course." A low resounding laugh seemed to bubble up from the British man as he quirked a fine brow, now stepping through to the front door with a lackadaisical stride, showing how he knew of his position compared to Dipper. Truly, Parley was more of a guard dog than a lap dog. To the posey of Parley now waving at his side in a bothersome aura, the Captain merely persisted on in pushing open the door to his sleep quarters, allowing it open while they surfaced on deck. The rising smell of fish and salted air wafted into his line of scent while thick lashes brimmed his golden gaze, trailing along the many men who had begun heaving up crates from the lower deck. Bill had never been fond of the transportation between point 'A' to point 'B', though the business in itself sent chills of excitement throughout his body, pinpricks at the hairs on his neck and a rising feeling of power in his tone.

"Set up the goods into the wagons, as directed! I don't want a grain out of place, or a nick in any crate! Understood!?"

"Aye, Captain!" A crew of voices sounded from different tones to ages, some responses drifting off into grunts while sweat beaded arms hefted up the heavier crates.

Dipper rolled his eyes and cracked his neck as he walked with Bill, sighing out softly as he breathed in the air, extremely heavy with salt and making him shiver as he felt the wind rustle his hair and earrings. It honestly felt amazing. He could see why Bill dressed the way he did. "Captain- Are we headed straight to the manor?" He asked, trotting past Parley.

The blonde man tipped his head downward and curved his brow in thought as he wrung his gloved hands together, popping the joints and enjoying the heavy weight upon his hat that came with wind combing throughout the plumes of ostrich feathers. He dampened his lower lip slowly, before raising a hand up towards the metal bar in his brow. "After we gather our load of goods in the carriages, we should be set to take our leave. Once we arrive, our first act is to have supper with Gideon." Bill seemed to inhale softly, his hand now tracing down to adjust the soft metal of his golden nose ring, his eye trailing off towards his youngest crew mate in intrigue. "You two stay put, get to know each other a bit.. Better." A sly grin cut across gleaming teeth with amusement, before the grand Captain had turned his body away from Dipper and Peter's gaze.

Meanwhile, Parley's aura seemed to shift as he knit his brows with frustration towards the attitude that the Captain displayed. Silently, he crossed one arm over the other with a cold emerald line of sight along the fishermen gathering loads of carpe and cod into their woven rope traps, his only sense of communication seeming to be a single sniff of the pristine morning air.

Dipper began to panic a bit at the prospect of being left by the Captain, but didn't let it show as he turned to face Parley, quirking his brow and praying to god above that he wouldn't decided to have a go at him. His hands began to itch to have something to do. He began pulling at his hair tie.

A steady eye gazed back sternly towards the two men with unamused intent, seeing as how neither of them had made much progress at all. A scoff rose up in his throat as his heels then turned, and he began making his way over towards Chipper; appearing to be tediously examining few of the more fragile goods from illegal marketing while a mussed up molly cat circled his feet. Bill found this to be an endearing sight, and decided upon himself to take advantage of what peace there was in the moment. As the Captain stood behind the boy with a wide stance and a broad grin, soon fastening his hands around the clamp of his clip-point silver dagger, a glint rising in his eye as the wind threw his coat from side to side. In a flash, the man had his hand wrung around the boy's neck, the cold blade reeking of leather pressed beside his temple and a snide grin peeling over his features still. Chipper seemed to stiffen and slowly settle down his goods, recognizing the comforting smell and quickened chokehold from anywhere as his head lolled against the touch of the blade. However, in moments, the teen soon brought his hands up in order to snap around the Captain's elbow, his body twisting towards the right as he set his left leg behind Bill's own. Once his head was released, he pinned the older man's hand against his back and swung his left leg forward behind Bill's knees which in turned caused for the man to topple down, his knife clambering from his grasp. "Lackadaisical bastard." The boy spat with a proud huff of air, his bright eyes turning towards the crate as he allowed his other hand to brush some dirt from his cheek.

"It's dashing to see you too, kid!"

Throughout the other men hefting splintering wooden crates filled with tobacco and sugar, Bill seemed to be busy rising up to his feet whilst the long haired molly circled his black boots, soon prancing atop a closed crate and flicking her tail towards Chipper, chirping loudly.

"Are those the underground goods I requested to be shipped to my cabin?" Bill spoke up with a raised brow towards the younger boy, who nodded in response once his hand reached forward to scratch behind the ears of the long haired cat.

"Aye, I'll have them in as soon as I'm finished examining them. The key is still where I left it." The softer of the two voices responded through a lighthearted laugh, bringing his hand around the cat's neck.

"Good kid." A hand traced down towards his metal cigar box beneath one of the coat pockets, now pulling it out and I latching the copper box with intrigue. "Ever tried cat meat before?" There was a pause as he fished out one of the cylinders of Cuban tobacco, tapping the butt against his lips thoughtfully while his left hand graced the matches, "It tastes like frog and chicken. A bit sweet, a bit stringy, but tender." Chipper let off a sound of distaste as he ran his fingers along the expanse of the cat's back, eyeing off Bill and dampening his cracked lips.

"Give it a few more years, Captain."

 

Parley allowed his head to raise in intrigue whilst the morning wind abused his pulled back hair, which he attempted to keep atop his head despite some minor strain of earth's breath.

"Nor do you." The British man began with a melancholy exhale, as he ran his gloved hand along the gold brimmed collar of his coat.

Dipper laughed out, cocking his head as he shoved his hands into the basic pockets of his slacks, blinking and leaning against the edge of the ship. It was interesting, to see the Captain playing so happily with the younger boy. He lowered his hands, now feeling more comfortable. The air was sweet with the scent of Summer and he couldn't help but grin. "Odd. He's.. Very human like this..." He murmured to the man next to him. "He doesn't see it."

"You've never seen this man at his worst. I wouldn't regard him as anything close to human.." the words slipped out through a lightened smile while Peter tapped his gloved fingers against bunching royal satin. "Though the display reminds me of easier times, aye?"

"Aye." Dipper replied, honestly a bit offended. His eyes gazed across the deep expanse of cherrywood and over the crew members as he slowly strolled away from Parley, not seeing much of a reason to entertain his company any more as he walked to a crate and heaved it up into his arms with a bit of a grunt, squatting and lifting with his back, he furrowed his brows as the thing pressed against his chest. Well it certainly was heavy. He blinked a bit indignantly, his chest beginning to ache and singe with the newfound weight as he began walking down the gangplank on trembling legs, trying to find his footing in this gangly, heavy coat. He dug his teeth into the flesh of his lip, finally making it to the cobblestone and dropping the crate into a carriage. He instantly felt the ache of his wrists and regretted this decision. It was a bad one. But it'd make him stronger. He began to jog quickly back up the gangplank, his shoes slapping against the wood messily as he ran back up, smoothing his backs back and feeling his stubble. Hm.. He glanced at Parley and then at the Captain, who took longer for his eye to find.

Parley sighed helplessly to the man at his side who seemed to have other interests and means of impressing Bill, causing for a familiar sickness to rise within him while his eyes scanned along the bright robin's egg sky, dusted over with clouds along the horizon. To leave mud conversation wasn't polite, but Peter played it off in an unamused display as he reached down to fondle for another smoke.

Dipper strolled back to Parley's side. "You're not speaking to me anyway, y'know." He laughed out as he furrowed and quirked a tired brow. "Seriously, P-Parley what's gotten your spirits so rude?" The man inquired, taking a deep breath, one that he felt all the way in his stomach. He grew a bit dizzy at being so forward. It was this damn coat!

"My spirits have never changed, I merely became comfortable with you." He seemed to chuckle beneath his breath, a hand trailing up in order to gather a fist full of his old brown coat. A dead lie, as it was, was better suited to cover up his insecurity than the truth could ever.

"Ah, so comfortable is rude." Dipper sneered, heart beating hard in his chest out of nerves as he swallowed and settled down onto a barrel, crossing his ankles. He knew that technically he didn't have a place to speak.

This was the first time he had done anything like this..

"Whenever have I not been comfortable with you, lad?" A cold voice spat in response to the other man, knitting his brows as he then pressed onward in his bratty bout of attitude, metal and wood heels slamming against the ship boards as he made way towards the busy gangplank.

Dipper snorted. "Now, per chance?" He asked, shakily reaching forward to slug Parley's shoulder, instantly recoiling and holding the fist close to himself. "U-uh.. Come on. The day is young and it'd be better not to sulk." He nodded firmly and waved his hand around.

Parley glanced over with a raised brow and a forced smirk, as he raised a cigarette up towards his chapped lips, soon shaking his head and harshly clamping his hand down against dippers shoulder. "I've been feeling ill lately, is all." The British man fibbed off with a lowered brow, all before grazing his eyes against Dipper's own. "I suppose you _are_ right then, kid. Thank you kindly for your enlightenment."

Dipper quirked a brow, a silly smirk on his lips as he snickered and shook his head, knowing Parley didn't actually care, or want his advice. But Dipper didn't feel so inclined to hang around a grumpy man all day. Then again.. That had been most of his adventure so far. The thought made him smile and he gazed at the Captain, his heart thudding softly in his chest at the sight of the man happily playing with a mangy cat. Chipper looked thrilled.

Bill, meanwhile, had a feline practically wrapped around his finger. The black Maine Coon chirped and purred through her teeth beautifully, a single paw outstretched and toying with Bill's boot buckle, while he was seen removing his coat and handing it to Chipper in order to be set aside, less he get covered in hair.

"Oh, you are a fat one, arentcyha'?" Bill hummed in approval as he ran a quick hand along her tuxedo pattern fur, both coal black and snowy white mixing together in harmony. Her ears were tipped with ragged tufts and a good portion of her left had been taken. She seemed to protest in purrs and chirps, the cat brushed harshly against Bill's elongated hand as a way to mark scent, chirrups and trills vibrating through her as she stared up with big chartreuse eyes.

"You are ultimately the worst creature I have met, misses!" The Captain seemed to holler from across the boat as he squatted down and began scratching over her back with his leather work gloves, filling Chipper with laughter and a large smile while Bill grabbed her fluffy, wide face. To which, she diligently chirped to in a tone that was nearly chipper. "You are mangy. Filthy, do you know? We needed more bad luck atop this vessel, so I thank you kindly." The younger boy beside himself soon crouched down and ran his fingers beneath her chin adoringly.

"I'm thinkin' on a name for her right now. Her or.. Him. I checked. I'm fairly positive." He ran his other hand against the captains cost resting atop the crates, humming. "She should help mighty fine with the rats and mice. Since she's a molly, I'm thinkin' Molly."

Dipper recalled curiously hearing the sounds of mice and their predators scuttling about the bowels of the ship in the late outs of the night and realized this was slight justification for the friend Chipper had acquired. He was more social than anyone on this ship! He shook his head once more and surveyed the cherrywood, his head bobbing a bit as he watched Kojo and Denman sharing a early conversation and Mad-Eye sitting on a barrel by himself, twiddling his thumbs. Adjacent, all the way on the other side of the ship, Briel was still tying nots. He had begun to feel like these people were his family, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"So!" The Captain seemed to straighten himself in a brightened attitude, setting his hands at the cat's sides before giving her purring form one final pet. Once on his feet again, he quickly peeled away his gloves one finger at a time, ripping them off finally and pocketing them in his coat. "I expect those in my cabin before this afternoon, though I won't be here I don't expect slacking of any sort. Keep her safe, aye, kid?" Bill beamed bright and vigorously flicked Chipper's cheek, rousing a smile through the pain as he then hefted his coat into his arms and began slipping it back onto his form. "Parley, Dipper! Double check yourselves for your paperwork. We should be heading out as soon as the carriage arrives."

Dipper nodded firmly and opened his coat, lifting up scrolls and spinning them in their pockets to find the name of the designated paper and reading over it quickly.

Once he had made sure that all his papers were secure once more, memorizing the names and places of the papers so he'd be able to pull them out without looking like a fool. He began strolling to the Captain, wiggling his toes in his boots and standing by his side, hearing Parley close behind him. He began humming a soft tune, with nothing better to do really.

The Captain skirted his hand downward towards his pocket in intrigue as he then turned towards Dipper, lowering his brow. "Do you still have my compass, kid..?" Bill piped up, "if so.. Just make sure you buy another at the market this evening."

Crates had begun piling onto the carriages that arrived quickly and Bill had made way down the gangplank in order to settle himself beside their black Berlin style carriage, one hand resting against the neck of a beautiful Rabicano horse, his hand running slowly along its crest, to the neck, down along its withers. "Quite the show horse you are, hm? Gleeful has a fair eye."

Dipper gazed over the gorgeous stallion, his eyes a little wider than they should be. He'd never seen a horse that gorgeous in his /life/! He swallowed and ignored his need to join in with the Captain, stroking the beautiful horse's neck. The man swallowed and huffed, climbing into the carriage a bit swiftly, his hand gripping onto a support rod made of metal as he heaved himself up, chewing softly on the inside of his cheek as his heart began to pound in his chest as he realized just how easy it would be to accidentally sabotage this mission. He gulped and his fingers twitched as he laid back into the seating and gripped his knees.

"The lord does have a keen sight for breeding horses, yes." Their coachman spoke up slowly through running a hand along his mustache, "This darker one is Maximilian, this black friesian is Darcy. I'm surprised Max 'as taken a liking to you so quickly.."

"Well, he is a beauty, that's for sure." Bill seemed to quirk his mouth in amusement to their coachman, briefly patting his horse before stringing out his golden pocket watch and making way into the carriage with a broad step, following suit behind Parley and ducking his head.

Dipper could be viewed hugging the lapels to his chest now, and he seemed to be shaking if you looking at him dead on. But he knew he would be mocked for his nerves and thus, he remained still. The navigator was being swallowed by his nerves, and eventually settled back into the seat, his shoulders relaxing as he took deeper breaths. _Just don't say anything foolish... Youll be fine..._ He blinked and sighed, realizing how much he desperately wanted to impress these men.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Once stepping out of the carriage, the three men began to make their way across the soft pebbles, boots clicking and heels sinking as they stood, gazing across the stunning expanse of flowers, grass and shrubs in front of them. A considerably large group of men came out from behind the manor’s sides and began to help unload the crates onto the ground for later sorting. The deal had not been done yet, and there would be no point in putting them in the stores if things fell through. All the added men had big muscles, and most dressed like footmen. In the crowd of crewmates in the second carriage, the navigator recognized Denman as one of them, carrying one of the heavier boxe, his thick and well made biceps supporting his endeavor. Dipper strolled to the manor’s steps with his eyebrows in his hairline, blinking at the gorgeous, wide eggshell pillars, the wood glistening beautifully against soleil's late afternoon light, bathing the entire emerald garden in a warm atmosphere. Dipper grew confident now, as he stood a little behind Bill and Parley, but in front of the crew mates with the boxes. His eyes crinkled as he stared forward once again, waiting patiently.

Three gloved knuckles curled in their clutch in order to raise towards the vast expanse of a Victorian door, rapping three times over against the wood with mock patience. The energy wafting through the air seemed thick enough to tear through if you truly tried. Though, not even Bill was capable of anything like that, let alone confrontational situations in a social setting. Never holding a concept of a perfect reality, the pirate Captain felt like a lost boy more than anything, even despite his experience and hassle with deal after deal... Even as a child, he was scheming and tearing the rug out from beneath people's feet, only as a mean to benefit himself; a sort of give and take rule that always swam in his head. If this was the case, why couldn't he scheme the pure-hearted man beside himself into giving?

That first knock seemed to resound through Dipper, making him shake and shiver, and he wasn't sure if he felt more calmed, or more panicked in that moment. The hairs on the back of his neck raised, and they waited for the door to open- waited for the chance to make this deal. To fool and to toy with the minds of the rich. He began to feel nauseous.

"You must be our company for the evening." A tepid voice rang through, thick, seeming dangerous in a sense that perturbed a natural welcome to a new territory. However, to Bill, this was anything but new. Any business arrangement regarding privateers was always one under the desk, held in either highest or lowest possible respects- due to their seemingly _rugged_ nature... The man was a butler, and he looked too stern to even greet. Dipper supposed the man was too below them in socialcast anyway. He remained unmoving, and silent.

"Right you are!" The Captain rang through with a dangerous grin, adjusting his gloves and straightening his coat with a shift of thick fabric. Surprised that he was not sweating to death, Bill was more than vexed to step onto the grain of polished tile beneath his boots, washed over by a cooling wave from the mansion's shadows. Once inside with his hat adjusted and his boots cleaned properly, the Caribbean man ran his tongue across his lips through a batshit grin. Just as he had remembered, the mansion lay out beautifully with grand chandeliers, vases brimmed with marigolds, forget me nots and lilies. Victorian paintings decoratively lined the walls, and silver plastered edges of tables sat in perfect symmetry aside from each other across the grand lit room. Near angelic beams of light flushed in from vertical high windows that draped white satin, bouncing from the ballroom marble and washing each of them in a comfortingly warm light.

Dipper walked through the glorious manor with wide eyes, blinking fast. He had never been in a building this well made. His own little house was a pile of dirt in comparison to this. He walked silently, his hands locked at his sides as he stood by Parley, listening to the satisfying clicks of all their boots against flooring, plants and artifacts resting on the tables. He watched Bill strolling, darling and extravagant as his coal coat hugged his sides. He turned his eyes downward.

The pirate didn’t bother asking if his goods were making it to the back alright. The man had played through transactions more tedious, enough to trust that the goods would be firmly planted, without harm. Bill had to hold back a grin in remembrance of his first time delivering to this manor of lavish taste and ignorance to a higher power, such as himself. Oh what a mess had that been. A beautiful mess. Promising new days.

“The master is in the drawing room.” The butler said as they stopped in front of a large door, not quite near the vast, white hallway. The trio had to turn to face it, and Bill was seen adjusting his cuffs laced cuffs around scarred caramel wrists:

“Very well, thank you.” The Captain replied curtly, seeming to mock a certain snobbish aura that plagued throughout the household, that of such didn't involve swigging bitter drinks and eating meat with your bare hands. As Parley cleared up the frog in his throat, the butler gripped a played silver handle with a gloved hand, sweeping the doors open for them gracefully, now allowing the group walk on in.  With the doors drawn open, it revealed large glass window windows paved with silver and gold etchings, the rugs just as intricate with depictions of gardens and rusted clue colors, with the dawn light just as bright as they looked on past stables, carrying beautiful show horses and hunting horses.

“Ah! Bradshaw! Bonjour!”

Dipper didn’t recognize the name, and his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

“Bonjour, mon ami! Quelle joie d’être de retour!” Bill called happily to the pot bellied, short man, who stood almost instantly from his writing desk and offered his hands. The Captain reached forward and grabbed them almost eagerly and leaned to quickly kiss the air beside both sides of the man’s head, his smile cut-crease with a fake sight that only close ones would note.

“Que je suis heureux de vous revoir! Dear me, I trust the travels went well?” The man asked in a extremely thick, high pitched French accent, grinning ear to ear through his powdered wig, his cheeks bright and chubby with powdered pink and freckles. Dipper noticed there was something a bit sinister about it and felt put off, so his gaze drifted to the chandelier. Parley nudged him with the heel of his boot, giving a dirty look. ‘Stop gawking,’ he mouthed, and Dipper held in a sigh.

“Oui, bien sûr. A storm here and there but that’s only natural.” The Captain called as he slowly walked back to stand next to Parley, a hand dragging to his hat nonschalantly.

“Sit!” The man said fast, nearly commanding as he gesturing to a red velvet couch in front of a fireplace. The men followed, Parley and Bill easily sitting down and adjusting their coats in near unison while they stared off to the stout little runt.

Now that they were settled, Dipper could finally notice more about this.. Odd...man. He had large. rosey cheeks, dusted with freckles and a pig nose to compliment it all. He wore blue trousers with silver trimmings and a ruffled shirt to match, his legs delving into white tights, French heels with a shining buckle following. He looked a bit too interested in what was going on, as if collecting blackmail, as if feathering through a list of potential outcomes in his little head.

“Oh, now, I recognize your quartermaster, but who’s this new man in your party?” The man asked. Dipper tried not to look to shy now that he was being talked about.

“My new navigator, Pines! Or, navigateur if you will. The past one...Well, let’s just say things didn’t quite happen as planned.” seeming to grow a sickening grin, Bill lowered his brow and sighed into his seat; Dipper now sat up more straight, wondering if he was doing badly.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Dipper offered his hand, leaning forward. The man casted a bit of a disgusted, confused look.

“....” Thick silence followed, while the unknown man twitched his nose and furrowed a thin eyebrow with distaste.

Parley remained quiet, aside from a scoff that passed through his dry, bitter lips. “Quelle blague.” The middle man spat angrily,  hardly under a whisper.

The Captain cleared his throat in distaste to Parley, digging his heel edge against the divot of leather in Parley’s shoe. Dipper then sat back, feeling humiliated.

“So, he’s American?” Said the man in the powdered wig, wrinkling his pig nose.

“That he is, and he’s good at his job for a man from the states, once he got the hang of it. We picked him up last we were in New York picking up some more.. Eh.. Treats.”

“Mm. Now- I hope you dears don’t mind, a few other business partners will be joining us for supper. They’re interested in meeting you, your line of work. They’d like to get a share in the privateering spoils.” Gideon said with his high pitched voice, making him sound more gleeful and adolescent than he truly was.

“More opportunities for the both of us, I suppose. That sounds doable, so long as they do not mind our company in return.” The Captain called with a laugh, opening his arms. Dipper could tell he was slightly unnerved, only by the look in his eye lowering golden eye.

“Now, that’s just lovely! Please, tell me about your travels to America. I want to hear all of it.”

The tension was high it could be sliced through and placed atop a biscuit like sweet jam, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel that the entire conversation was slightly obligatory.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Supper started off quickly, after everyone was settled and had their respective wines poured. Bill with dry red bordeaux, (Cabernet Sauvignon) Dipper with red wine, and Parley with a Verdicchio white.

The entree was a cheese souffle with paprika and ground nutmeg as a garnish. After that, French onion soup baked in beef broth. Duck and white bean casserole baked in black pepper and garlic with roasted tomatoes and bread crumbs, French rolls lathered with honey butter, trout with brown butter and almonds. Along with that, roast duck with olives with fennel, parsley and thyme, celery root rémoulade cooked with mustard seed, olive oil and red wine vinegar. More appetizers and sides on the table consisted of escargot cooked in garlic-herb butter, ricotta scallion fritters and roasted turnips. And for dessert, croquembouche, pear tarte tatin with sour cream and ginger or an apple tart.

A few other politicians and nobles joined them, and all introduced themselves one by one, their posture straight as a bored and their heads held higher than the pile of money under their noses. Dipper was just happy to have a real meal.

“So, William- is it?” A man in a olive green coat, decorated with gold engravings and symbols inquired to Bill with a pompous British accent, as Dipper shoveled one of the biscuits into his mouth, sitting up straight and using his fork.

“Hm? Oh- yes.” The Captain replied, smiling. Dipper could see his foot tapping extremely slow underneath the tablecloth, to the beat of a metronome, almost as if he was trying to keep himself calm. A song in his head, following to the uneven orchestra in his heart.

“So, Monsieur Gleeful tells me that you’ve been to America and back more times than you can count?”

“More times than I can count? The Caribbean, yes- I’ve only visited the east coast of America a spattering of times. Three- at the most.” The Captain replied, taking a long sip of red wine before sucking on his teeth silently, feeling his shoulder burn. “Why do you ask?”

“Have you ever been to Spain?”

“I’ve been through Spain’s territory, yes. Done a few deals to the duchess of Alba and her husband.”

“Your name and record sounds familiar, I was wondering if we’d ever passed. You see, I privateer for the British navy. You sport the French flag, no?”

“That is correct. But it is hard to differentiate every red ensign from the other. Though they British flag is easier to view and pass though, now that the Treaty of the Hague has been signed.” Bill laughed lowly, his lips at the brim of his glass, while his rings dragged downward along the thin neck.

“Ah yes.. The Treaty has certainly made trading easier. Though, It’s funny, you remind me of another man I’ve seen before. Have you ever spent time in England?”

“Not much, no. So that’s quite peculiar.” The Captain replied with a grin, biting into a particularly juicy piece of duck. The man was quiet.

“William, you were asking earlier about the routes of pelt trading along the Irish coast? Do you know anything about that, Sir Davenport?” Gideon asked, his lips coated with fish oil, similar to a greasy child.

“Oh! Yes, of course, from Kinsale to Portmagee, they’ve been stocking up for winter early. Any higher and I would wait until the fall to begin trading pelts in Ireland. Prices for pelts are low due to the fact that it’s so hot right now. What kind do you have in fancy, Bradshaw?”

The Captain lifted his fork. “Parley?”

“Our storage mostly consists of sea lion and otter pelts, sir. A few fox and beaver, but not enough to make a real profit out of.”

“Your navigator is a quiet fellow, I’m sure that was only the second time I’d heard him speak today.” Gideon said with a taunting, annoying laugh.

The Captain nudged Dipper’s foot a bit roughly beneath the tablecloth, masked while he set down his poultry fork promptly. “Pines? What do you have to say about the Irish territories?”

Dipper swallowed before glancing upward. “Judging from the maps I’ve rummaged through, the waters are more dangerous. Ice and cliff edges, along with myths of sea creatures. Though I hear that fish are plentiful in the Celtic sea.”

“If I were you, I would hunt around the area now, increase your pelt stocks, and then make your way back to England to sell the beasts. The demand for fur has been higher because the crown has taken more of an interest in fur coats lately. You’d make a good profit. Though be wary of metal stocks. The price of iron nails have been going down immensely. Only being sold at twenty-three livres per five pounds. I’d keep them for your ship until there is more demand.” Another British man spoke up from across the table, his teeth crooked and a evil scar crossing his nose.

“I agree with Hollister, you’d make much more of a profit if you held your breath and remained patient. Then when the time comes, sell to England.

The Captain looked a bit disheveled, but nodded. “Thank you, this information will do all of us well.” He remarked, sneering with a smile.

They were quiet for another few, chilling moments. The man in the olive jacket spoke up again.

“There have been more attacks on ships lately along the Portuguese and Moroccan coast. Have you heard anything about this, or met them, Captain Bradshaw?”

Bill swallowed once more before taking a breath. “The attacks aren’t too much to be worried about. The boats are weak and easily defeated with nearly two cannon blasts. Don’t dawdle on it.” He waved his knife in the air. “It’s not worth it.”

“A British brig was sunk in the North Atlantic. Do you know anything about that?”

Bill’s foot continued to tap, toes curling within his shoes while he listened, acting nearly surprised. “Latitude and Longitude? I haven't, who’s doing?”

“Near forty-nine point three and minus twenty point six. Several miles off the coast of Spain. No survivors. The flag is unknown.”

“We must have arrived before the ship had sunk.” Dipper replied, his own ankles curling around each other. The navigator could tell this man was now becoming skeptical of them. He was British, and he was a privateer, there was no reason he wouldn’t have heard of the Partem Mente. He remained quiet. The sun was setting.

“What a shame. There were good men on that boat.”

“I’m sure.”

Dipper set down his fork. “Crossing the Atlantic, we mostly viewed Spanish powder boats. They didn’t pay us much mind. The American ships could care less, seeming as how they’ve been focusing on the Wabanaki since the war started.”

Gideon raised his eyebrows, rosy cheeks a bit less so. He clasped his hands together and sneered. “Now, shall we move on to dessert? We’ll wrap up these conversations in the drawing room.”

Davenport suddenly looked disappointed and uninterested with the tasks at hand.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Once finished, and Dipper feeling stuffed, knowing he would most likely be eating stale bread and salted beef for the next month or so again, he was satisfied. But the tension in the room was still high, if only coming from the British men.

“Bradshaw, meet me in the study, then we’ll join the others in the drawing room.” Gideon said, with a smile that was a bit too big crossing his teeth, gums shown.

“Very well.” Captain nodded to himself as he gazed over few unpolished portions of his boots, dampening his lips in bored one.

Gideon, Davenport, Hollister, and the rest of the men in the room had left, leaving Dipper, Parley, Bill and the Butler to themselves with a heavier silence.

The Captain seemed to finally stop tapping his foot as he stood, pushing his chair in, glancing back to Parley nervously and eyeing the two men down. Only then did they follow. Dipper knew what was happening. He was smart enough to see the signs.

As they began walking down the hallway, going a different direction than the rest of the men, Dipper casted his glance back to the group, his eyebrows furrowed and the hairs rose on his neck as he met eyes with the man in the olive coat. He swallowed and continued trotting after Bill.

“Davenport has suspicions.” Bill whispered through a clenched jaw. “He knows who I am, and I know who he is. He works almost third in command under Strange’s rule.” The Captain mumbled, hardly audible as their pace slowed and remained inconspicuous, as if placing a perfectly regular conversation. “We need to get this deal out of our hair before the bastard realizes and comes after us.”

Dipper's eyes widened and he licked his lips, quickly dragging his teeth over the skin. "I'm fairly sure he's armed as well." The navigator whispered, though knowing it was redundant. They were all armed too. But inconspicuously. Thank god.

"I had a suspicion that this would happen, so I gathered extra weapons." The regal Captain seemed to mutter through nerves as they walked, earning a lowered brow and a scoff from Parley.

"I will credit you for good thinking, Captain, but they will out number us faster than you can breathe."

"And so we run, idiot. Kill on the sight and whatever you do, do /not/ lose sight of me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Captain.. You have my word."

Dipper attempted his best to keep his face neutral, calm and collected. If he acted nervous, he would ruin the deal. He gave the Captain his wit.. A dinner party meant.. More guests. He remembered something. "There's a stable to the East of the Estate. Granted, it's far from our position, but if we cut the harness from our own carriages, we'll lose the cargo." He whispered softly, hardly above a murmur.

"More cargo can be killed for and stolen, we ought to prioritize escaping more than anything. They seem to have.." Bill gnawed at his lip thoughtfully, nodding to one of the guards before facing forward yet again, gaze intensified, "About one Friesian, an Andalusian, and.. A.. Uh.. A Quarter. Kid, I suggest you take the Quarter, he ought to be the fastest. I can spook the fourth Thoroughbred to distract the men."

"I'm just trying to supply ideas." Dipper hissed out under his breath, growing a bit irritated. He didn't have awful ideas. He was just trying to think of the best outcome. But it seemed like they were going to have to leave it behind. Dipper was fairly sure most of the stuff in those crates would be illegal. And he'd be giving it to Gideon for free. He supposed their lives were worth more than absinthe.

Bill narrowed his gaze in a seemingly calmed manner whilst their heels hit the carpeted floor, six by six together. It wasn't until he had gazed along the many paintings along the walls, of William Hogarth's "A Rake's Progress" in which his crew had come to mind. Disgusting brutes, one in the same, were still close to what the Captain could consider his heart. "Such dastardly images fitting to a lavish hallway.. It suits my tastes." Bill hushed out casually, before cracking his lip into a hardly viewable grin on his lips. "Dipper, you may just be right for once. The crew will be dismissed quickly with the goods, while we circle through the back and find the stables. I'm counting on you to help coordinate."

"Yes Captain." Dipper hushed as they approached the doors to the office. What lay before them was either an extreme amount of money, or a bullet for their heads. He held a breath as he stared stone face at the white doors, his eyes remaining neutral. They had a plan.

“On your toes.” The Captain whispered as he placed one hand draped in leather across the golden handle of the study door adjacent to the other, and one on the white wood. He clicked it and pushed it open before entering the room with his usual flourish. “Gleeful! Let’s get this over with fast, hm? I hate business almost more than I hate scurvy.” Bill grinned with wide, sharp teeth as he sat down in the velvet chair across from the desk Gideon was settled in.

“Welcome! Yes, I agree.” Gideon replied with a bit of a ugly sneer.

Dipper was already removing the scrolls from his coat that showed what they had to sell and their prices. Most of it was illegal, he had noticed earlier. Alcohol, opium, human bones, things like that. Of the more legal sort was crop seeds, preserved meat, and wood. He set them on the desk, he and Parley standing directly at attention behind Bill’s chair on either side.

“Now,” The Captain began to unravel the scroll. “We have ten pounds of absinthia and their silver, running around four hundred livres. Nine hundred plus the silver.” Bill hummed out happily as he held the corner of the paper down with his thumb. “Variations of bone, running at two hundred livres per five pounds, underground, and underground only. Selling these anywhere else would either get you arrested or no profit. Trust me.” The Captain tapped his foot on the ground again. Almost like silent metronome.

“Yes, and?” Gideon hummed. Dipper could already see his eyes trying to plot his way into paying less for these goods, moving too fast, or staying in one place for too long.

“Fourty pounds of maple wood and twelve pounds of preserved and salted tenderloin. Just like you asked. Along with some other fine goods.” It was obvious they both knew what they were talking of.

“And how much would you like for all of this?”

“Tallying up the running prices and the work it took to get here from America to France-”

A loud crash was sounded as the door slammed open. There stood Davenport, a double barrel flintlock pointed straight at Bill “ _STOP_.” He said in a stern voice, jaw clenched. “William Bradshaw? No, that’s fucking Will _Cipher!”_  
 


	33. Jagged Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koda: and we're back, people! The break is over,I hope this will make it a bit more tolerable. Enjoy the read, guys!

"Don't you move." Davenport spat in a guttural voice to the two men beside Bill as he slowly, carefully drew another gun from his thigh, pointing it at Parley's head, while the other gun twitched and jumped between Dipper and the Captain. "Gleeful, the reward on this man's head is more pounds than you've ever seen." He pressed forward. "This disgusting, scheming pirate has committed more crimes against the British navy than we can count. God damn him, we-" The man's speech was cut off short when a short brunette ducked and lunged forward, reaching for and successfully grabbing the Brit's gun while his own flintlock rested in the other hand. He shot the man's bullet into the desk in front of them and then aimed his own pistol down as he quirked the man's wrist in the air, bending it backwards. He fired his own bullet into Davenport's leg, and with a sickening pop the bullet hit bone and the man hit the floor. Now, on his good leg, screaming bloody murder, he cried, "Catch him and we can split it!"  Teeth clenched so hard that everyone could see him trembling.

Now that a gun was no longer pointed at his head, Parley burst out of the room faster than you could say 'run,' and Dipper heard a shot fired, feet pumping and pushing down the hall at high speed, clicks of shoes filling the room. Parley was alerting their crew. It was starting.

Dipper's eyes turned to Gideon, Bill already had his gun out, pointed at the Frenchman. "And thus the sweet word slips." A gun cocked, the Captain's thumb slid quickly into place above the rim of his pistols lock, clicking it back as he aimed directly towards the small French man laid in front of himself. "Do not expect your profits to flourish. For your father, or your family. Nor that piggish little mug of yours. You may as well consider giving your nose it's own government!" Bill sneered, as he shot fast down beside the little Frenchman's foot, not quite hitting it, his eye locking with Dipper's before he made a break towards the exit, diving around the corner rapidly. 

Dipper casted one last glance towards the Brit on the floor, kicking him in the temple to slow him as he darted out the door after Bill. He was to go to the stables. The navigator could already hear men fighting and horses whinnying outside as hell broke loose around them, the other guests running out of the doors to find the source of the commotion. Dipper watched the Captain dart away from him as he continued to sprint until he was met with more men. He had two options, wrestling men who were much heavier, and much stronger than him.. Or.. He glanced towards the window... 

Well, he had certainly sustained worse injuries. So without another thought, Dipper sprinted towards the window with a wild vigor, tucking his head behind his arms as he crashed through the window pane, hearing people yelling in terror and another voice screaming for protection. More footsteps, and the sound of fabric tearing, and Dipper rolled awkwardly into a bush, nearly head first. The poor navigator then began to sprint his way around the back of the manor, hiding behind objects and horse carriages when he could. His breath was hot, his heart in his throat and pounding so hard he could hear it. He ignored the singing he felt on his cheeks and hands, and continued to run. 

Dipper himself was near panic as he attempted to remain calm to the best of his ability. So far, it seemed everyone was busy trying to find the source of the gunshot. While the navigator noticed that their own horse carriages were nowhere to be seen. Which was either a great accomplishment or a terrible loss.

Nevertheless, he continued to run towards the stables, panting hard with a dry throat as a man jumped out in front of him with a look of surprise on his face. It was apparent he hadn't expected Dipper to be there, and he instantly lunged for him. Dipper grabbed the man's wrist and spun around, bending the man's arm backward before a bit awkwardly bringing his foot down on his back, the heel digging into the man's tailbone, wondering how this had become instinct for him.  He had seconds to move, he sucked in a breath as the stablemaster tumbled into the dirt and hay, Dipper landing another kick to his forehead. At this point, Dipper realized he was going to have to ride these horses bareback, and he only had at much time as he made. Shit. He glanced left and right rapidly, looking around for any other men. When the cost was clear, he relaxed a bit and trotted to the horses. His fingers fumbled with a stable latches, grabbing rope from off the wall and sighing in near relief as he realized it was already knotted. From here, he tossed that rope around the horse's neck and moved on quickly. Time was ticking, he knew he had to move fast. Dipper trotted to the next gated horse, praying to god that the Captain would make it to a window or to the front door in time for Dipper to get there. Unhooking the latch before he realized quickly that the coat he was wearing would only hinder him. He pulled the beautiful robin's egg coat off of his shoulders and draped it over the horse's flank. 

Bill would probably kill him if he lost their maps.

Now, he adjusted, hand against the horse's neck and foot against the wall. The navigator jumped and used the wood for leverage, swinging his leg around a bit awkwardly. More adrenaline pumped through his veins as he nearly slipped off of the horse's back on his first try. Eyes shut tight and body tense, he slowly opened his eyes to discover that he had his cheek pressed to the horses mane, looking a bit stupid. He quickly grabbed the rope from off the stable door and tied that around his current horse's neck. Now. 

To figure out how to ride it. His brain referenced books and what he had seen of the soldiers marching through his town, hands sweating and gripping the rope as he squeezed his calves to the horse's sides, and instantly it burst into a casual trot, bringing the other horse with it. This was terrifying. Dipper could feel his hair rising against his neck as he gripped the horse's main in his fingers, wrapping it around his wrists and cursing and huffing as he went.

On the other side of the manor, faster than his hands could feel for his gun, Bill had his back pressed up against the inner corner of an open dressing room from around the corner, where he could then feel for his weapons, listen for his enemies.. There were currently three men on his tail. One sharp, fast, his steps rapid and his coat heavy. The other two seemed to be his dogs, following behind with their guns ready to shoot anything that may move. Here went nothing, for there was nothing to be lost, the tall man thought as he peeled his black gloves off with his teeth, and soon dashed his thumb against the ragged steel edge of his guns hammer, turning the edge of the door frame and firing straight into what he could see was a pale, powdered forehead. From there, Bill ducked fast- seeing as he was being shot at, and set his pistol into its holster, now grabbing his glass handled blade from his boot and swiping it diagonally on one of the men's calves, soon spinning up behind them and kicking one square in the back with brute force from his heel, sending him down and winding him, to the other man he wound a tight arm around his throat and held the knife to his cheek, cutting downward and whispering hurriedly with a rasp in his croaking voice. "You dare to follow me out once you wake and I will make you regret not being the one to have a bullet in his skull." A grumble in his tone, Bill then took no haste to clock this man straight against the side of his head with a slap of skin and the clash of bone, kicking him down and leaning to make sure he and his friend were unconscious as he made way to the next hall, his eyes scanning for rooms filled with certain luxuries.

"Now.." The pirate Captain mouthed with a sneer that could well scare the biggest beast, his glinting and narrow gaze snapping up towards the ceiling of the grand bedroom he stood in. The chandelier was steady, it's placement solid and unmoving. He had a few minutes to gather what was needed in the aureate room. Gold, jewelry, silver, Bill's haste was vanished as he pounced on each opportunity of wealth that lay before his nose, stuffing handfuls of treasures and chains into his coat pockets, money hidden in bags, coins in the cusps of now emptied jewelry boxes, he now had scrapped as much as he could from the room. Coruscating brown eyes flickered up towards a now shaking and swaying chandelier, the crystals of glass clinking and clattering together like little raindrops. Evidently, there were men upstairs, and they were running to find him in his hiding. Taking the stairs wouldn't be his first bet, for he was blocked in on either end.. Though there was a better chance of him heading to the downstairs commons than the upstairs bed residences, less he be shot straight in the forehead. Downstairs it was! In a flurry of his thought, Bill dragged his sword from the ornate scabbard and turned to a running start, his arm angling and slicing an open portrait of Gideon's piggish little mug, folding the fabric down and granting him with his own sense of glee. From here, he hurriedly eyed a long railing of stairs from where he stood, basked in the evening sun with stained glass and golden framed portraits that rumbled from the strain upstairs. He swallowed, carrying out the one of two decisions that he had. There was a first time for everything, after all. With his sword angled out strongly as an extension of his arm as he sat himself on the railing, now pushing down in a hurry with his fluttering coat that draped on the opposite side. As he slid, men came at him, and he promptly kicked them or parried their swords once he reached the bottom.

Just then, he stood from the railing and jumped off, raggedly stepping back and finding something or other to distract them. In moments or less, a hefty bookshelf was hurled down from the side wall, sideways, blocking out their path. Bill cackled and whistled to the Frenchman as he slammed through one of the side doors towards a kitchen, opening in a thick, shattering slam of wood and brick. Shoulder first. Bad idea. Bad, bad idea. "Fffuck.. Fuck fuck fuck-" gritted teeth hissed curses of profanity as heavy boots kicked up dirt crusted wheat hay and dodged pots of grain and herbs, and the healing gash on his elbow was surely split open from the hard impact of wood shrapnels. There was no time, no break for thought, and no necessary concerns as feet scrambled out of a small entranceway at the back that lead to a drop down. Oh. Well. A rubbish pile, mud, _swine_  of all things, and yet it was the only way out, his only chance to find his quartermaster and his navigator alive. His foot slipped down, following a billowing cape and a sudden collapsed mess in the mud, a sickening and fowl sight that the Captain huffed through. He warily lifted his sword and stared over towards one of the startled pigs, reaching to pat it's head and snort a laugh through it all, the two of them splashed in gritty, clumpy mud. "Run while ya' can, they're ready to stick me too." Bill spoke as he stood, nodding and beginning off in a quick run through the back quarters of the disgustingly large mansion. One of his hands began sliding into the pocket of his coat to grasp his pistol as he eyed down the many servants, whose grim mugs didn't show anything less than distaste and sadness. "The lot of you, scram! Guards are down!" His cutthroat voice snapped in the hot air as he continued to rush, rushing, pumping his feet and worrying his chest as fast as he fucking could. It was now that Bill had to support his foot on a shattering crate and all but spring up from it over a thick, broad stone wall that was swallowed in ivory.

Ringed and bloodied fingers scrambled for leverage as he heard gunshots from behind himself, and it was hardly in their good timing, for he had jumped down from the ten foot wall, ass straight into a bushel of blood red roses. Curses and scrambling for a good minute, and he had cut himself out, now holding a good hundred thorn pricks and cuts that ripped through his coat. As Cipher tucked up the jewels safely and eyed down the area with a dangerous eye, he searched for the men he loved, the ones he fought for, though the lot of them were bums. Fast feet could be heard from behind him that reflexed him to draw out his sword, heaving breaths and turning fast, only to see no other than Parley staring him in the face. A cut in his coat, blood down his face and hands shaking for his gun. "Go."

"Come with me, man, co-"

"Go, go _go_. William we need to go _now."_ The Welsh man hurried, now staggering for Bill and grabbing him by his arm, darting as fast as he though he could; as fast as their feet could carry them. All that was on a the Captain's mind now was his navigator, his only, the one he longed to keep close. It was just then when his eyes spotted what he thought was a horse stable from above the wall.

"Abandon ship!" The Captain heard a familiar voice- one that made his heart leap right into his throat and his body turn fast as he craned his ears, "Six points abaft the beam!!"

Before he could even begin up the wall, Bill's hand releasing Parley,  "Dipper!" He cried, turning heel and grabbing hold of Peter as he heard the gathering storm of gallops, now pumping his feet fast and heading towards the sound of distressed stallions. Once approaching Dipper, who looked a bit panicked and terrified by the fact that the horses were beginning to get so wild, he instantly reached up to the horse's muzzle that his Navigator rested on. 

"Whoa- whoa, easy, easy. Easy..." Bill repeated a bit fast as his bloodied hands came up, open and nervous in front of a lovely, dapple horse. "Atta... Uh.." He peered his eye to the side, "girl..." It took a fast moment, hurried and forced before the Captain was standing at his Navigator's side.

"Shit, oh, you guys are a sight for sore eyes." The brunette laughed out, tipping his head back tiredly. 

"Hah! Don't get your hopes up! It's not over yet- I'm too wounded to ride bareback by myself!" The Captain cried, pushing himself the side of a the garden wall, steadying himself and pushing palms against the bare horse, swinging his weight up onto the horse and pushing himself against Dipper's back and tucking his cape back and urging Peter to do the same to his own horse. Parley did just this, cursing as he climbed up, near falling and grabbing for it's neck for support. The horse neither loud, turned, scuffing its feet and beginning to trot.

"Fucking dastardly, Cipher." The quartermaster growled.

"We've got no time for bitching, now come on!" He bellowed as he stared this way and that, soon kneading his lower lip and squeezed his thighs, hoping to urge on some reaction. He was unexpectedly lurched back as his horse bolted into a canter, the Captain now yelling out and gripping her close as they began forward, dashing around the mansion corner. Parley then swifty clipped the rope between them, a hand around his waist for support and the other arm dangling uselessly, they both kicked their horses into movement.

"I'll have you know!" Dipper cried out over the wind and commotion as he held tighter onto the horse's man as the beast began to canter. "That this is the first time I've ridden a horse!" Adrenaline began to pulse through Dipper with each beat of his heart and he realized faintly that he was beginning to enjoy this. To understand the rush of danger the pirates felt. But it was no time to think about these things. He waited for Bill to give orders as his horse began to sprint following Parley's horse obediently. The navigator was glad for the support that Bill was providing him, keeping him on this horse as it ran near for it's life, the sound of gunshots and yelling behind them as he heard more horse whinnies. He didn't know where they were going, and hoped to god that they had a plan as other men began to catch up to them. "I have one more bullet in my rifle!" He added. "Use it if you must!" And so they weaved through carriages and bystanders, merchants losing papers and fruit being knocked from their pedestals as they began a loud commotion, hooves clicking and pounding against the pavement, Dipper's legs flexing so hard they began to ache as he attempted to stay on the horse.

Threateningly tight fingers held close around the thin waist of their navigator as Bill strapped himself oh so close, pressing against his back and hissing with the pain that surged through his right arm, his nerves alight with pain and a sharpened discomfort that caused for his coat to slip his form. Furtively, he fixed the sleeve with a hiss and reached his quaking fingers of his wounded arm into his coat in order to rapidly feel for the handle of his flintlock, which jutted against his hip and it's holster as they rode so vigorously out of the manor. "For fucks sake..." Hissing through his teeth, the Captain finally pulled out the damn thing and cocked it, screwing his body around uncomfortably and angling the gun back, just in case the guards were in their sight. "Keep your grip tight, both of you! We have company, and they haven't come baring any sort of welcoming favor!" Though he was severely injured, yes, and his depth perception was fucked over sideways to Australia, he was readied and willing to take any shot. With a quick grunt and a shift of his body, Bill wound back around to hold tight around Dipper, huffing and gasping momentarily in his pain as weak hips pressed against the younger man for leverage. "Kid, kid.. Listen. Listen to me." He rasped as his thumb ran against the wood and metal of his gun, "Go steadfast and go exactly where I tell you. Don't stop for anything until I say.. Say so." He gnawed hard at his lower lip as he turned towards parley, despite being incapable of seeing him. "Follow us, stray away only once I tell you! We'll work as a distraction!"

"Aye, Captain!!!" Dipper cried out in unison with Parley, his heels kicking against the horse's foot to urge him to run faster, confident that he would remain on the horse. It trotted with amazing power, and Dipper realized how gorgeous these creatures were as it took him through streets and over pavements, civilians jumping out of the way and pretty women screaming in horror, only to be calmed a moment later as they sprinted out of sight. Dipper followed orders, running and running, his hands bright red from the horse hair threading into his flesh. 

"Peter, begin towards the docks!" He ordered after raising his sweat stuck forehead from Dipper's back, gasping and turning his body soon after a second wind hit him like a ton of bricks. His aim couldn't be perfect now, no, but, if he angled it just right.. With just one shot in it, Bill's pistol fired off and shot at rapid pace towards the main guardsman trailing closest behind them, skimming just hardly by the horse and hitting him straight in the shoulder. The white horse neighed, driving into a violent canter in a circle, thus stopping and startling the other horses into a mess of galloping and frustrated men. He grinned with pride as their sights began to grow smaller, only if just for a moment. Parley quickly nodded to the Captain as he reared a sharp turn on his stallion, now pushing through a weaving city street and headed as fast as he could to the docking area. "Dipper I need you to make a sharp right when I say so, keep going up until you start to see small houses." Bill rasped as he tucked closer, his breath growing ragged through weary gasps while blood trailed from the fingertips of his right hand. I'm seconds, without warning, he shouted "NOW!" And gripped closely to the navigator, hearing the creaking and turning of a fast carriage that was not far off.

"Right!" Dipper called as he leaned forward, a worried cloud hanging over his adrenaline filled head as he listened to the raspiness of the Captain's voice, wanting to look back but realizing he had no time. He was quietly aware of the wet feeling seeping into his own shoulder as he took a sharp turn and began to speed off across the wood of the docks, the clicking of horse shoes getting infinitely louder as the beautiful thing ran. He urged it faster, and prayed his horse could rest soon. They continued, pants of breath coming through dry and crusted lips as they began to leave the city, the commotion behind them quieting greatly.

Parley curved the corners like an intricate puzzle until he had made his way to the main Boardwalk, halting his horse messily and stepping onto a soap box in order to get down. He began rummaging for his coin bag, huffing, and soon Peter was running up to a poor looking passerby. "Take that horse and ride it as far and as fast as you can. Go. Take this!" He shoved the bag quickly into the man's hands and soon dashed into a nearby alleyway with his boots clamoring to a jagged stop on the damp brick ground. He slid up behind a stacking of crates with knit eyebrows and his fingers shaking for his flintlock as he heard a parade of hooves pass by, making his breath shake and his finger instinctively cock his gun. Meanwhile, the ship having been docked far from the main shoreline, there were thankfully no other ships in sight for the Partem Mente. --note to add onto this later-- Bills dusty gloves curled tight and protectively around Dipper's stomach as he pressed his forehead even closer, knitting his eyebrows and closing his eyes tightly while they rode, hearing as commotion and city life grew quiet. It dimmed behind them like a foghorn and soon faded into only the sound of hooves trampling on what he couldn't tell. Dirt? Grass? Gravel? It was all mushing together.

Dipper cast his head behind himself finally as the horse began to slow into a canter, keeping up the pace but being more aware of their surroundings now. Upon sight of blood staining his new shirt, he blinked fast and felt his heart leap to his mouth. "What the hell happened to you?" He called in slight horror as he urged the horse on, giving it a bit of a break. He worried for Parley, but knew he could take care of himself. 

It took a minute or so before the Captain collected himself into responding properly, now winding the leather of his gloves gently into the fabric of Dipper's vest and button down. "It.. Uh.. Bullet. It skimmed past my skin, took out a good heap.." Bill chortled as he dragged one of his weak hands up, soon straightening his back with a pained grunt. "Ugh, fuck, that's just _fantastic."_ hissing out, the man lowered his eyelashes and his head soon in defeat, recognizing now that his body was suffering from shock.  

"Christ, man." Dipper called, shaking his head as he bounced along with the beat of the horses steps, eyes paranoid as they scanned the horizon for any sign of something that may give them away. "We'll take care of it... Whenever we get to where we're going. I find myself a little scuffed up as well." He hummed as he moved his heels into the horse's ribs delicately, urging it to move faster.

"I.. It's.." Bill murmured wearily against the collar of Dipper's coat, his voice gravely in tone and his head growing tired from the heat. He began slurring, quieting, now only humming from time to time when the horse went a bit too fast for his delight. "Perfectly livable. I just need to stop.. Stop the, the, uh.."

"Bleeding?" Dipper hummed in reply, growing worried as he felt tired breath against his collar, panic beginning to build in him. "Hang on tight. I-I'm going to move the horse into a sprint so we can get somewhere safe and take care of it." "Tell me if you need to stop." Dipper sucked in a heavy breath as he kicked the horses sides, guiding it into another run.

"Hang on tight." The man repeated deliriously while he did just that, scooting his hips closer towards the navigator and winding his good arm around him, while his other lay painfully numb at his side, only able to weakly grip the hem of Dipper's vest while he tried to focus in on something specific. The smell of the air, the warmth of the navigator's back and the heat coming from his own body. The pain. He was now aware of the sticking, small pain, each and every part of his body. Rose bush pricks, gashes, a shot wound, sore feet, he felt like falling asleep right at the man's back.

Dipper sucked in heavy, panicked breaths as the horse trotted in the direction he urged it to, which was.. Straight. Currently. It ran across wood which became wispy, beautiful grass shrouded by dirt paths and farm houses, cows calling out as they noticed them. Dipper's paranoid eyes glanced back every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. He continued this process until they were within a mile or so of the dock. The men wouldn't think to search this far, and he knew they had disguised their boat well enough. Bill was one for flash, but also one for stealth, and the Navigator appreciated that about him. Now, the horse walked up to a once gorgeous church, now abandoned and a bit decrepit, stained glass crumpling and painted wood peeling. "One isn't sure if pirates respect sanctuary.." The man murmured as he walked the horse to a trough behind the back of the church with a pump. "Captain." He spoke, praying to god the man was still awake.

"Mm.." Tired, hoarse, the Captain slowly shifted closer and ran his hands down, tumbling a bit dumbly at his sides now as he tried to blink himself back into a conscious sort of state. Bill was clearly delirious from the blood loss and shock, and Dipper was just so warm, so soft, so plush against his aching body...

Dipper turned to brace an arm on the Captain's good arm, awkwardly twisting his leg over the horse's neck so he could drape it to the side. From here, he let the Captain lay against the horse's neck, reaching to smooth his bangs back and check his temperature. He was warm, and definitely sweating. Dipper quickly walked to the troph and braced his palm down on the metal rod of the water pump, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping out water for the horse, now taking the remaining amount of rope from the horse's neck and tying it around the post. Then, he moved back to Bill, knees weak from fading adrenaline, though he was fairly sure that... No, he wouldn't admit it. "Bill," he spoke softly as he placed a hand on the raven fabric of his Captain's lower back. "W-Wh...We need to get inside before they spot us. Grasp my arm if you can." He physically prepared himself, knowing Bill was heavier than him.

"Go inside, kid, I'll just." He heaved a low sigh, draping his leg down and burying into the shadow of his arm. "Stay here and sleep.. Just.. In case we need lookout."

Dipper rolled his eyes and cursed, looking down at his extremely expensive shirt and grasping the hem of it, placing his opposing thumb down and tightly ripping a large ring of fabric. "Then we're doing this here." He replied, tossing the fabric over his shoulder and then taking one hand to Bill's waist, the other placing against his back again. "I need you laying down though." Dipper referred softly to old medical books he found laying around his cottage. "Lean into me."

_I'll figure it out..._

 "Dipper.." The older if the two exhaled heavily and brokenly against the horse's neck, shifting back, laying against his touch and soon turning his head in order to gaze into his eyes. He laughed, snorting and running his fingertips against the horse. "S' the first time you've actually wanted me to do that." He teased

"You're delirious. Come on." Dipper prompted, voice a bit caught in his throat as he leaned up on his toes to better wrap him up. "I've got you, fall back."

Bill grunted in response as he sluggishly reached for Dipper's hands, leaning his head back and slowly dragging his other leg up off of the horse's flank, now holding closely to Dipper and lowering himself as much as he could. The pain spiked his excitement and adrenaline just about as much as it ripped the energy from his body, rendering him exhausted and winded.

Dipper huffed as he was leaned into, causing his feet to splay and slip a bit on the grass as he helped the man onto his feet. "Nngg-" He grunted as he laughed breathily and held him up. "Okay- can you walk?" He asked as he strung the man's good arm over his shoulder.

Bill, being a sizable few inches taller than him, simply rested his head on the navigator's and grumbled as he wobbled to and fro on his feet. Left foot out, right foot out, left foot out, right foot, only making a few inches in difference before he snorted a laugh. "Always hated this part." The sun was finally beginning to dip down between the hills, bathing them in a red, golden light. 

"Think of it as my repayment for letting me sleep in your bed while I was hurt." Dipper grunted out, his arm snaking around Bills back to further help him walk. Once inside, Dipper set the man down on the nearest pew, settling him back. "Give me a moment.." He huffed as he nearly sprinted outside and plunged the dry fabric into the splintering trough with trembling fingers, nearly able to hold the thing as he ripped more from his shirt and then grabbed his coat off the horse, running back inside on weak legs and slamming the door shut, shrouding them in near darkness.

He then scrambled down to where he had laid the Captain down. "You really should promote me to your personal medic." He laughed out weakly as he kneeled down beside the pew and took the dripping fabric, placing the strip on the wound and ringing out the other onto the floor to place onto the man's forehead.

Bill's hazed eye gazed blankly at the glowing light of the afternoon sun coruscating through broken glass masterpieces, shrouding them in an array of messy, vibrant color, while he tried to remain all there. His breathing had grown a bit heavier from the lift, but he soon felt his lashes fall shut and his good arm hold around his body protectively while Dipper's words slurred themselves together. He was even unaware how long it had taken before the darling man was back at his side, his statement causing him to snort. "S' Blackburn's job.."

"Blackburn isn't here." Dipper replied, sniffling as he took Bill's wrist in his hand and lifted it, beginning to peel the sleeve of his jacket off of his arm, moving to his shoulder and supporting his back so he could slip that off as well, now, the wound was exposed to him. "This one seems worse than the one before..." He murmured. "B-But it doesn't look like there is a bullet." he hummed as he realized drops of blood were dripping from his own face. He ignored it and started to wipe blood from the hole in the Captain's shirt.

His coat was heavy as hell on his arms as it fell down his form with its own weight, making his eyelids droop and his body shift to accommodate the fabric running down to his wrist. "Cause the bullet took my skin with it." Bill replied through a gritted sigh as he clenched his right fist, sighing soon after at the impeccable stinging.

"Mm." Dipper replied curtly as he moved his wrist with soft circular movements against the wound. Suddenly, the sound of metals scratching against each other sounded as the side of Bill's jacket fell over the pew, near hitting the floor with weight. Dipper blinked up at the other from the sound, and realized there was... Quite a lot of stuff in his pocket. He cupped it. "Is this what I think it is?" He snorted as his other hand continued the motion, cleaning Bills would quickly.

The Captain cackled and craned his neck back with a sharp grin as he eased his sore body against the pew, stretching his legs and feeling the sting from the rose bush pricks. "Take a peek and find out, kid."

Dipper delved his hand into the pocket of the Captain's jacket and gripped chains. Pulling them from the pockets and laughing weakly as gold and silver chains filled his palm, rings nearly falling from his fingers. "Of course. I guess it wasn't a complete bust." He snickered as settled them back carefully. "Anyway- lets take care of this more quickly. I've babied you enough." The navigator said sternly as he supported Bill's back and pushed him up. "Do you mind if I remove your shirt for you?" His fingers were still shaking as he tried not to show his worry and fear.

Bill rolled his eye with a grunt as he began pushing his weight up with his legs, rolling his semi good shoulder and reaching down to begin removing his vest, his fingers clearly failing the task. "It's fine, it's fine, ease up."

Dipper gazed around the church he was sat in, sighing softly as he reached for his own coat and grasped it in his fingers, pulling out a pouch of gun powder from the pocket and grabbing his flintlock from his thigh, pouring the powder in and pushing it down with a little rod. Soon after, he loaded it with a bullet and set it down on the seat, ready for fire if need be. Dipper's eyes lowered, wondering what to say. They weren't speaking of the events, but knew they were probably still just in shock. Dipper stood on shaky legs, gasping for air as he gripped the top of the bench and took a deep breath, trying not to panic. He hobbled to the front doors of the church and bent over, grasping a thin piece of wood and shoving it through the handles. He pushed his forehead against it for a moment as he walked back to Bill, unsure of why he was so shaken. "So we wait here for how long?"

The man began dragging his fingers down his shirt as he wearily opened it up, shrugging off his coat, his vest, removing his jabot and the pin and soon peeling away the warm, blood soaked satin that stuck to his body. "Until I can walk, and until I know which part of the shore the crew is stationed at. So it's a matter of luck, and time." Bill responded as he turned his eye to his open wound, then his gunshot wound, groaning quietly in agitation. "And a matter of how fast I can get off my ass."

"Mm." The navigator replied, taking a sharp breath. He moved to the captain and settled in front of him once more, being softly reminded of the last time he had helped him with a bullet wound. The man sighed as he picked up the wet cloth once more and cleaned off the wound, now folding the thing in his hands into a simple square and pressing it to the would, pushing the heel of his palm harshly down into it, arms shaking from the pressure as he tried to further stop the bleeding, which was starting to clot.

Bill exhales a deep sigh as he slipped off his gloves the rest of the way and closed his eyes fully, now reaching his hand up to remove his eyepatch and set it into his lap, watching as the ribbons overlapped each other softly. "How did I even get here.." Bill snorted, tracing up to hold his fingers over Dipper's own that were placed on his bicep, retracting them soon after and going to hold his stomach.

"How much do you remember?" Dipper replied, swallowing what felt like a rock in his throat, only to have it come back up. He pushed a little harder against the wound.

Bill spoke quietly as his fingers held at the weaved yellow hem of the sash he kept hidden beneath his outfit, only feeling, not looking. "I remember enough of it. The ride here was blurred, even now I feel like shit, but that's just how it all comes down."

"You blacked out on my back." Dipper replied. "Or, almost did.." The man murmured as he pulled the cloth away, wiping at more excess blood before taking the second strip of fabric he had ripped from his shirt and quickly adding a third. "Sorry for destroying your clothes." He laughed out as he tied the two pieces together and grasped Bill's bicep, lifting it softly.

"They're just materialistic things, so long as it wasn't gold it's fine." Bill responded a bit flatly as he turned his head towards the stained glass yet again, raising his arm as he was directed to do

Dipper nodded, sighing as he quickly wrapped the fabric around Bill's arm, tying it tightly and letting his hands linger on the man's arm for a moment. "You should rest." He mumbled as he began to stand, wiping blood from his cheek with the back of his hand.

The Captain lowered his gaze and soon stuffed his eye patch into his pocket carefully, beginning to sit up again as he bit down onto his tongue. It was nothing major, he thought, just something he could easily push through. "That's a large request for me to go through with, Pine Tree." A low laugh passed from his lips as his weak feet pushed to the ground.

"You'll wake up in the right head." The man replied as he suddenly notices sharp pricks in his skin. He reached up to his nose and winced, pulling a fairly sized piece of glass from his face.

"As if saying I'm in the wrong head? C'mere." Bill patted beside himself with an open palm brushing against the chipped wood he sat on, eyeing the other man intently.

The navigator raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Well you certainly look less pale." He observed as he settled himself down, gripping the coat underneath him softly. He didn't know what to do with himself. It was suddenly.. So quiet.

"You're covered in glass.. Jesus, what happened to you?" He inquired as a shaking hand raised up to the younger man's face, holding his chin as he brushed glass from his hair, picking it out and gently observing where more may be.

"Jumped out a window." Dipper laughed weakly, his head swimming a bit as he tipped his head up obediently for the Captain. "There wasn't a better option." He murmured, eyelids lowering.

"Kid.." Bill laughed, his eye alight as he combed through the auburn locks intently, almost as if looking for an excuse to touch him. With his knuckle now clipping gently beneath Dipper's chin, the Captain gazed to him in the eyes with a crooked grin. "I'm proud of you."

Dipper snorted and settled back into the pew. "I..." He laughed a little, cheeks turning a dark hue as he was praised. "Thank you, Captain, I hope I didn't jeopardize us."

"Never. You did fantastic for your first raid." He nodded, gracing his hand back down with a sweet grin as he eased back against the pew, lowering his thick eyelashes and eyeing across his navigator's soft face in search for any stray glass that may have slipped his view.

Dipper's hands rested tightly in his lap as he leaned into the man's touch. Who was this? Who was the gorgeous man, plucking glass fro his hair and touching so kindly. "You don't happen to have any alcohol on you, do you?" Dipper teased with a light laugh. "I hope Peter's alright."

"I might just, but.. Peter is indefinitely okay. He's smart enough to outrun and scam a whole mansion, trust me." Bill gently eased down and signed, holding at his bare and hot chest while he reached for his coat, straining until it was back in his lap. Fumbling into one of the pockets, he then slid out a round metal flask and unscrewed the cap, handing it over to the younger.

"Ah, I can always count on you." Dipper snickered as he took the thing and unscrewed it, raising it to his nose and sniffing before nearly keeling over. "Holy _hell_ that's strong." His voice caught in his throat as he laughed awkwardly, pushing it to his lips and taking a few considerably sized gulps before lowering it with a breath of fresh air. "Remember to pour this on that wound next chance you get, Jesus."

"I can't get through the day if it isn't, obviously." He snorted, reaching for the metal rapidly and pushing it to his lips, drinking it down to the last drop and easing his head back, sighing in relief once he had lowered the thing. "That shit they had at the manor may have been expensive, but it'll never be strong enough. God, did I need that."

Dipper snorted. "Let's hope you have more on board then." He hummed out teasingly, seeing as how he just mentioned using it as an antiseptic." The navigator moved to push his sleeves up to his elbows, lowering his eyes and leaning back into the pew, staring at the ceiling. They'd likely be here overnight, just to be safe... He turned his head towards Bill, attempting to think of things to do in the mean time.

Bill slowly eased his body into the curve of the church bench as he huffed out a sigh, reaching his hand for one of the worn bibles and beginning his way into a stance, dropping his shirt and his coat down onto the bench as he began his way towards the greying and decrepit altar. "Let's see just how many sins we may have committed today alone..." Bill hummed as his fingers feathered through the pages, his steps wobbling once he made his way behind the dusting, beautiful thing. "You know the altar is seen as a representation for the Last Supper, as well as where the Sacrifice of the Mass is offered?" His voice rang through soft as it bounced from the walls and caves of the large structure, his shirtless and torn body washed in only the softest light that kicked up fragments of dust. "From the altar we receive the Bread of Life, the Body and Blood of the Lord's Passover Supper and Sacrifice on the Cross."

Dipper perked up, a bit intrigued as he swallowed and stood, strolling after Bill. He began to feel the alcohol church in his stomach as he settled down into the front bench and crossed his ankles. "You know a almost odd lot about the bible."

"The unbarring lights of heaven have been shrouded on my against my own will, yes." Bill continued on as he swept his hand down the front of the dusted moleskin book, soon walking his way up the predella steps, onto the main altar. "Let's see what we've got.. Theft, possible homicide, indulging, alcoholism, meat." Bill soon sank his nails against the paper in deep thought, humming with knit brows. "No, no, after the flood, it was stated by Noah that fear and dread will fall upon all the beasts of the earth and all the birds of the air, upon every creature that moves along the earth, or, uh, ground- and upon all the fish of the sea; they are given into your hands. Everything that lives and moves will be food for you. Just as I gave you the green plants, now I grant you everything. Something like that." Bill flipped through the pages with scanning and casual eyes. "Technically we're not drunk yet, so Isaiah will have to wait to bask the fires of hell upon the two of us."

Dipper snickered, his cheek resting in his palm as he smiled and listened intently to Bill's words, extremely impressed with how much he was stumbling over the words. He had never really seen him do that before, and it definitely sparked his interests. "Oh?" 

He blinked slow, head feeling tired as he finally came down from his high and realized that Bill wasn't going to die. Or at least it seemed like he wouldn't. The man always was a stubborn ass. 

"It states in 5:11, Isaiah says, “Woe to those who rise early in the morning, that they may follow intoxicating drink; who continue until night, till wine inflames them!”' Bill waved his hand out a bit dramatically, favoring the stinging and pulsing shock of pain that it granted him in his thespian-like display of broad pronunciation and vivid motions.

"So you're a walking sin, then." Dipper observed teasingly, sitting up more straight. "But that isn't a surprise to me." The navigator didn't really know his views on God. He generally leaned more towards science.

"I couldn't have described that better myself." Bill snarked in return as he arched himself over the altar, lowering his bad eye in a sort of wink as he gazed through to Dipper. "My blood is eighty percent alcohol and I've practically used this damn book as a checklist for my godawful life choices." His boot began to kick up the thick layering of dust that lay at the ground upon the wood, scuffing and flying into the air. "May as well befriend the devil when I die."

"Maybe the man would befriend you?" The navigator replied, kicking a stone on the scratched marble and wood. "Which is a compliment, not an insult." He hummed, rolling his shoulders back and puffing out his chest.

"Perhaps he is only the devil we see in ourselves. In turn, I am him just as much as you are." Bill remarked with a low hum as he began skimming through the pages yet again. "Hm.. What else did we do today?"

Dipper wracked his brain in thought for a moment. "Made jokes of the bible in a church?" He added snarkily, a bright, proud smile showing on his teeth.

"That right there is a good one!" Bill beamed proudly as he held the book to his chest in intrigue, beaming with bright teeth and combing his hair back soon after. "Another, let's keep this going."

Dipper cackled as he stood. "You need to sit down, first." He hummed as he strolled next to Bill and batted him away softly, flicking his hand. "I can see your knees wobbling." 

Bill turned himself towards Dipper and batted his hand back playfully, beginning to step past him, stretching despite the aches and pricks of pain. "Just aftershock, it won't take long to wear down." The Captain spoke up as he reached to remove a thorn that was dug rather deep into his thigh, pulling it out and gritting his teeth, soon tossing it to the floor and sitting himself down carefully. 

The navigator was quiet for a moment. "We... Probably killed a man or two? You stole shit."

"When don't I steal shit? We lied, we technically lied to a toddler.. Many things."

"You're a pirate. You- we- steal professionally. This is not a shock." The navigator responded matter-of-factly, his eyes smug and his hips quirked as he leaned on the podium.

"I know, ya prick. Come sit with me before I black out again." Bill spoke through a hearty smile as he laid himself down gently onto the first pew, tucking one leg up. "Hearing the word 'we' is a bold statement, aye?"

"Aye, I'm part of you-..re.. Crew, aren't I?" Dipper clicked his tongue as he settled at Bill's feet, watching him from a bit farther away, seeing as how long the pirate's legs were.

"I enjoy bold statements, lucky for you." Bill joked as he gently pushed at Dipper with his foot, humming as he eased his head down and exhales a charming noise. "Having you as a part of my freaks is a blessing, you know."

"Look who's making the bold statements now! You sure I'm a blessing? I was a pretty big nuisance. And it took a cannonball to my person to realize you care for your crew." The navigator spoke out, feeling like he was saying too much as he placed his forearm on the Captain's knee, leaning on his leg.

"Can it, Pines, a Captain to be strong for his crew has to be a man of equal fierceness as well as care. You slip, you get voted out. It isn't me who runs the crew, you know." Bill adjusted and smiled at the contact on his leg. "It's all of you. I'm just here to merge it together."

"Fair point. I see it. We really care for each other." Dipper replied simply, leaning his mess of auburn hair against the top of the bench and sighing out. His eyes drooped shut for a moment. "You should try to rest off your shock. I'll keep watch."

The Captain gently turned his body to face the ceiling, despite just how it didn't perfectly fit on the small space of the pew, his leg now hanging off gently. "You're a good man, Pines." Bill breathed through a calmed sigh as his palms rested down flat on his belly, curling ever so softly as his eyelids finally fell shut.

Dipper's eyes remained shut as he huffed out a mix of a laugh and a snort. Hesitating for a moment, resting with parted lips, he sighed. "So are you.." He whispers against the pew, unsure if the Captain heard. 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Evening rolled in almost too slowly.

Waking was an uneasy task for the grown pirate as his uncomfortable body rested curved on the rickety church bench, splayed and occasionally twitching in the lowering heat of June through the church windows. It was now that the building, worn with age and time, was shrouded in variegated, motley dashes of light that streamed in with the hot, golden sun. Bill raised from the wood and popped his back painfully, passing through a forced yawn and hugging around the expanse of his scarred, dark tan torso. He was now aware of the ache that followed with each wound, as well as the added stimuli, grateful now for the clotting his body had done as he rested for those few hours.

Dipper had found himself flipping through the bible that had rested on Bill's chest and just reading it for lack of anything better to do. He was too nervous of being found for anything else, and the Captian was asleep. Once the church had become to grow a bit cold from the lack of sunlight and fresh air, Dipper pulled on his coat and strolled to the other man, feeling a bit of a feeling of dread in his stomach as he heard noises outside of the building. "Captain." He hushed out as he gently grabbed the man's bicep. "Wake up for a moment."

The Caribbean man grumbled in response to the unwanted notion, but soon did as he was told and eased himself up with narrowed eyes. "We under attack?"

"I hear some commotion.." Dipper murmured, a bit paranoid as he tugged at his collar. "We should get moving while it's dark. I feel like a chick nearing it's slaughter." The navigator stood back up, stretching out and craning his ears as faint voices began to pick up around him. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. 

Bill rubbed at his only good eye with his hand and exhaled through his nose a bit heavily, heaving himself into a weak stance and turning to the other remaining pews. "Get your gun, keep it close. We're heading to the northwestern coastline on horseback." Bill spoke through as he begun gathering armfuls of his belongings, slipping them on a bit lazily and covering the mess with his heavy coat, still heavily armed with weapons just as well as jewels. "I'll ride this time."

"Can you handle that?" Dipper hummed softly as he spun around, watching Bill as he grabbed his gun from the bench and slipped it into his pocket, lapping at his lips for a moment as he jogged to the other.

"I've done worse things, with worse wounds, now c'mon." Bill urged as he tugged Dipper closer to himself by the wrist, releasing him gently and retrieving his gun as he made way towards the church doors. His head turned in each direction in order to get a good sense of where he was, what he could hear, and when they should step out.

Dipper followed suit, standing behind the Captain anxiously, in a grounded stance, his thumb around the trigger of his pistol as he listened so intently for any sort of sound. A twig snapping, a voice, a horse digging at the ground. Anything.

Bill reached warily to the board slid beneath the handles of the door, slipping it out and opening the doors open with a steady hand. He edged out slowly, careful, eyeing the sunset with a bright eye and turning each way with his gun facing outward as he stared for any possible threats.

Dipper stood warily at the opposite side of Bill's line of side, gazing out into the night as they opened the doors. Slowly, they made their way open, and the only sound that the Navigator could hear so far was that of the frogs in the nearby river. He dug his teeth into his lip, holding his breath.

"Grab the horse.." Bill hushed as he stepped forward farther from the church, holding at the trigger carefully and tipping his head to Dipper.

Dipper nodded in obedience as the heel of his palm pushed against the door, his feet quickly and quietly carrying him out, his eyes darting from every direction possible as he snuck around the wall of the church with careful feet, hand bracing himself and fingers shaking around his gun.

Bill began the same routine of stepping around the walls of the barn cautiously, warily, his eyes fleetingly lowering and raising around the area, the horizon, keeping a careful watch for any possible threats. It took minutes of careful scoping, before he had finally met back up at the front of the building.

Dipper now had the rope on the horse's neck clasped tightly in his palm, curling it around his hand as he walked back up to the front of the church cautiously. He saw Bill and nodded, signaling that the coast was clear. "Let's go." He whispered, petting the horse's neck with his free hand. Poor thing.. Must be incredibly bored..

Bill grinned to this notion and soon shifted his weight on his foot, holding his coat as well as his shirt in his arm as he walked up and stroked along the side of the horse's neck, up to it's cheek and snout with a thankful grin. "Alright, let's head out of here."

"I follow you." Dipper murmured as he stepped back, waiting for the Captain to make his way onto the horse, slowly releasing the rope and pushing his forehead to the neck. "What'll we do with her?"

Bill set down his coat and things over the lovely horse's neck as he soon took a steady jump, swinging his leg up and over and softly straddling her back with a heavy huff. "Not sure.. Perhaps find a better stay for her in the city, perhaps a nice pasture."

"Mm." Dipper replied as he reached for Bill's forearm, (seeing as how he was shorter than the Captain,) and then grasping it tight and swinging his weight over the horse, his hips straddling and one arm draping over the other's hips as he adjusted and sniffled, slopping his pistol into it's holster. "Ready."

Bill nodded tiredly to the other man and held at the ropes, lightly kicking the horse's side and beginning into a canter across the old grasses and dirt, beginning now towards an area that looked to be a mountain, that formed and curved at the side into the hidden shoreline.

Dipper held both arms tightly around the Captain's torso now, linking his arms as he stretched his back out and pushed himself against the other, stretching out his ankles and shivering as he clenched his thighs to stay on the horse, feeling every thud of hooves through his very being, making his bangs bounce into his eyes.

As they made their way back slowly into town, Dipper grew more and more anxious. They weaved their way to and fro through streets at a steady trot, showing no suspicion in the night lights as Dipper pulled away from the Captain, his palms resting on the horse's rear to steady himself. People stared, they would, they looked the part of rich men on a beautiful horse, and Dipper could practically hear the begging voices of the peasants as they trotted along. Dipper wracked his head, trying to figure out just how far away from the Partem Mente they were... "How much farther?" The navigator whispered, feeling as if he may be mugged any moment.

"Not much, kid.. Keep closer to me, I'll hurry it up." Bill murmured in a tired drawl as he softly tugged the reins, signaling the lovely girl with a whistle and beginning to bare off into a faster speed. Now he easily passed the night lit buildings and men and women in the streets, his heart feeling a sense of pity for them. He was once like them, yes, but one man could not feed a whole army... The docks ended much farther from the shore than Bill had anticipated, and yet further he went, the cold night baring on their backs with the moon as the docks seemed to deplete. Cliffs and sharp edges now bordered a seemingly hidden bay, a good hundred miles away from the city life. Bill eased their horse through the brushes, the sands, turning her momentarily against the low tide and now beginning his way along the beach line. The smell and sound of the waves accommodated with Dipper at his back was cause and affect for his heart to speed in his chest, his eye to turn to the moon, and his fingers grip a bit softer at the reign at simply how romantic it seemed.

Dipper swallowed as he nodded and sniffled, running a hand through his hair slowly, making sure to not lose his balance as he squeezed his thighs and smiled a bit, shaking his head as he viewed the Captain's neck, the beginning of a scar placed there, which he could imagine, only continued to run down. His bandaged arm seemed to bleeding through, and he decided they would have to re bandage it as soon as they got sailing. God, he wanted to be away from here

"You okay back there?" Bill whispered as they rode together, the bounce of hooves making their bodies sway ever so softly. Fleetingly, one of Bill's hands held at the horse's neck as they began nearing the far off glow of the docked ship.

"Safe and sound." Dipper replied quietly, inhaling as he turned his eyes around them, craning his head for any sign of frenchman or gun cocking. Relief washed through him as he saw their ship, and he nearly urged the horse to run, hesitating as he tensed up.

"Deep breath." Bill commanded as he urged his hips forward in adjustment and soon kicked the stallion into a gallop, riding close and listening to the sand as it got kicked up by heavy polished hooves, leaving dents and clouds of sand as they hurried towards their resting area. "Don't get your hopes in the air about food. The least I'll let happen tonight is you sharing my bed until morning.. Then we'll see."

"I'm fine with that." Dipper replied, sighing softly. "I think I saw a pasture a kilometer over or so." The other sniffled as he braced himself on the horse. "Shall you take her over or I?" His stomach growled. He ignored it.

"I need to brace the ship for sailing, if Peter hasn't already. Steadfast and take my gun." Bill spoke in a melodic but gravely tone, as he slowed once reaching close to the shoreline where the beast of a ship was docked, her sternpost buried into the sand while the waves danced around the thick, polished wood. "I want you to shoot if your shot at, get her to somewhere with a lot of grass. I'll be waiting north of the bowsprit for you."

"Aye, Captain." Dipper huffed as he watched the Captain move off of the horse. He smiled down at him, taking his gun. "Take care of that wound. I'll see you." He nodded as he then kicked the horse into a canter, riding off. He was starting to get good at this.

Bill grinned with his teeth and patted his navigator's thigh, soon dragging his hand back to himself with a laugh. "Stay safe, knucklehead." The Captain spoke up, stepping back in the sand slowly until he found himself sitting down, gazing towards the fleeting hoof tracks while Dipper rode off.

Dipper rode fast, almost too fast, a little desperate to get out of here. He craned his eyes, looking for the closest patch of grass he could find, scanning the area for something- anything. But not settling for an area too small.  
He only had to ride for a few more minutes before he found a quiet pasture with a few other horses in it. Hopefully they would get along, he thought quietly. And the owners of these horses would get a purebreed dapple now.. Or so it seemed. He felt like he was the new Robin Hood. It made him smile a bit as he slipped off the horses back and guided her to the wooden gate, letting her through and then closing it before gazing up to the beautiful horse. She probably had no idea that she had just saved their lives. He almost felt eternally grateful as he reached up for her nose and pet it softly, leaning to give the horse a soft kiss. "Thank you for your help." He whispered as he patted her jaw and then slinked away, grabbing his coat and slipping it on. He felt a gentle sense of melancholy, leaving her here.

The thought of him being on his own just now terrified Bill to no end, despite his mind never admitting to it. He had grown attached, too close, his heart now strung up for all to see in a state of vulnerability. Love was nothing he could ever tamper in less it fuck over his plans, his ways, how he worked; and yet he couldn't let this young man from New York out of his heart despite each and every effort of cutting him away. As his fingers pressed to the sand, his chest heaved a large intake of the crisp air, a rising sensation grew in his stomach that made him feel weary to the touch. Gazing at the glowing firelight of some of the few lanterns on his ship, from his wonderful crew, he only prayed to God this once that who he loved would return safe.

Dipper prayed good will for her as he leaped over the gate and began to jog fast, moving past lanterns and listening faintly to the sound of water, glad for the lack of light as he sprinted back to his Captain, looking up at the ship before his eyes trailed down. "You waited?" 

God knows how long he rested, simply thinking and gazing towards the glittering starlight that washed upon the shifting waves while sand grains dripped through the cracks in his fingers like a thin hourglass tube. Lifting his untied eyepatch from the heavy pocket in his coat, Bill slipped it on, now reaching his hand down to grace against his cuffs as the dry sea air pushed at the fraying lace. Once he heard jogging, a familiar pace, Bill looked up and dusted his fingers off on themselves carefully before he stood on aching legs.  
"F' course." grunting, Bill used Dipper's shoulder for leverage and snorted out a laugh to him after. "Let's go see what the hellions have done through all of this."

The walk was short into the water, when Bill had to sling his coat over his shoulder and tuck his hat over his head while they climbed up the side of the ship's small steps, simple, small boards of wood that jutted out the side only by a few inches and only added so much support. The climb was high up, tall, and split his wounds, but once climbed over the edge with sopping wet leather and bloodied arms, Bill couldn't be more grateful to greet his crew.

"Captain!"

"Sir, we-"

"You son of a bitch, what'd you do?!"

"There he is!"

There was an absolute uproar of communication and broken voices as Bill laughed and greeted the crowd, stumbling forward soon after helping Dipper up over board, his hand at his chest as he searched a bit rapidly for Peter. Up, down, to each deck and each mast, his heart was beginning to hurt.

Rasping, Bill craned his head at an awkward angle and ran his hands together. "Has anyone seen-"

"Me?"

A voice rang out, thick with sleepiness and accented drunkenness as the same man stepped up behind Bill, clasping his good shoulder and turning him around briefly, granting him a smile and patting down hard. Bill slugged him hard in the side, which made them both laugh before sharing a brief embrace, patting each other's backs and parting off with weary grins moments after.

"Glad to see my second in command still has his head attached to his body." The Welshman snarled at this statement, with another hefty pat to the Captain's broad shoulder.

"Says you, who nearly got his off." He then remarked as his hand parted, shoving him towards the crew. "Glad to see you're still here to run this damn establishment of nut bags, what'd we be without you?"

Yellowed eyes gazed up excitedly from the wood in the amalgamation of chattering men, a broad grin showing through as a seemingly short Jamaican man soon pushed his way past, clapping his hand down firmly on the Captain's chest. "Now I knew ye'd make it back, man, always do have something to fight for." Kojo's mouth upturned into a bright smile, his eyes narrowing with it before Bill gathered him into a hug, laughing and patting his crew member's back with welcoming fingers, soon parting the man away in order to hold his shoulders.

Bill beamed to his friend closely and dipped down with forming dimples at his mouth, though subtle as he rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. "Keep that smile, aye? I never want to stop seein' it, Kojo."

As Bill parted from his smiling and nodding friend with a firm gaze, though battered and bruised, he excitedly grew forth with announcing the news.  
"Hoist the sails and fix her grounding, we need her off the sand bank and fast! I need all of you down at her base, latch the ropes and get to work!"

Dipper held onto his jacket cuffs as he watched the Captain so intently, bathing in his shadow as he glanced around at the men behind them, and at Parley excitedly talking to the other, swallowing a bit tiredly and anxiously as he attempted to move to his own position, legs nearly dragging as he listened to the welcoming with a slight bit of contempt, though his eyes did search for the other men they came with. His gaze met with Denman's and he gave him a quiet nod.

Kojo soon strutted up beside Chipper and they each have curt nods to each other, walking up from behind Dipper and slugging him in the arm, Kojo mussing up his soft locks with a daring cackle.  
"Don't look so glum, we love your dumb ass just as much as the Captain!" Chipper snorted as he in turn ruffled the navigator's hair as well. Parley stuffed his fingers that weren't holding his whiskey in his pocket, and soon leaned back with a cutting smirk. He began to walk over, and shoved Dipper's chest light heartedly, before bringing him into a similar hug as he gave Bill.

"You did amazing out there, you right did. Keep that lion heart strong, wouldja'? We need one onboard." Peter hushed, so the other men couldn't hear, and he soon patted against Dippers shoulder and held there comfortably, turning his head to the Captain and squeezing curled fingers around fabric. "Captain! Where will we be headed?"

A fine brow was quirked in inquisition to this statement, and Bill nodded towards Dipper with a proud grin. "That's not my job to answer, Peter. Ask the man in charge."

Dipper blushed darkly, shoving and laughing at the other men as he shrugged his shoulders up in proud embarrassment, giggling and tipping his head to the side before he stopped dead at the Captain's voice, horribly nervous before he took a deep breath and stood taller. "North. To Ireland and then back around. Just to be safe, they'll think we're headed back toward the Caribbean." He squeaked, coughing into his fist. "If that's alright, sir." He stammered, "I-I mean- Captain."

"Perfect." Bill grinned as the other men began towards their stations, Kojo headed to the lower deck to assure steering, Peter down to the shore to make sure that the men were at work with the ropes that were tied and hoisted tightly at the main deck, the men drawling from their cabins and filing out while the sails were openly cast above them in the pushing winds. "Station with me at the quarter deck and prepare to sail, hop to it Pine Tree!"

"Right away, Captain." Dipper replied with a nod as he started after the other, following like an obedient puppy. But he was.. Glad. He didn't mind the company.

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

Hours later, near into the late time of night, and everyone had finally began to settle down and move into their beds. Dipper was still sat on the top deck by the wheel, back against it as his eyes trained towards the sky, a wine bottle's glass neck clasped in his fingers and resting in between his crossed legs as his eyes dully fluttered while he thought. He heard footsteps behind him and nearly jumped, laughing when he saw who it was. "It's always you, isn't it?" He murmured as he raised the alcohol to his lips with a smirk.

Bill graced the cabin door closed behind himself with a weary laugh, soon settling himself down onto the wood of the deck and splaying his fingers out flat against it, his "good" arm pressed to the lower end of the wheel.  
"Always be watching." He spoke up, reaching to take hold of the wine bottle from Dipper's hands, pressing his lips to it and downing a few gulps, pulling it away and wiping his mouth in relief. "And what are you doin' out here, ya dog? You need the rest more than anything."

"Hey!" Dipper laughed, reaching for his drink. "That's mine." She snorted, hiccuping and then shaking his head, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "Just.. Thinking." He hummed, staring up at the sky again and patting next to himself, signaling for he Captain to move closer.

Bill dampened his lips with intrigue and soon shifted his weight on either thigh, lifting with a grunt and moving closer to his navigator, one hand propped back up against the wheel comfortably as his eyes out looked the stars.  
"Didn't know you could do that." He teased, twisting the ties of his open shirt where they crossed in to X's over his chest, threading the string between his rings as one tired eye stared to the moving clouds beneath the blanket of glistening stars. The moonlight glistened off of ice in the upper atmosphere, thus causing a glowing ring to form around it in a heavenly light that occasionally dipped behind thin clouds with a motley hue, a soft light that basked down upon their eyes that stared fleetingly to the sky. "What is on that mind of yours?"

Dipper chuckled and downed another sip of wine. "Well.. My.. Situation.. My sister.. My existence." He mumbled tiredly, head swaying a bit. "People used to tell me that I _was_ some sort of miracle. 'The birthmark granted by God Himself...'" Dipper pulled his bangs back with one hand. "I was the weak twin, you know that? I nearly died within a weak of life." He chuckled. "So my family liked to hold that above me. Oddly enough, it resulted in.. A lack of confidence. Because I felt like.. I could never.. Meet their expectations, you know? I was a survivor." Dipper tipped his head in thought. "Everyone is proud of me. For once in my life I feel like I didn't let anyone down." The navigator grinned up at the sky. "And it feels... _good_!" he cried, chuckling. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but.. I feel like I have.. Worth." Dipper blinked curiously, dropping his hand into his lap. "And it's silly that I found it as a criminal, huh!" He turned towards the other and smiled tiredly. Drunkenly. "I see why you like it."

Bill steadied his arm down upon his leg as he intently listened to what Dipper had to say, his lip upturning while his eye dimly watched the sails push and flags flutter in the warm, yet cooling winds of the sea.  
"You're worth more than you put out for. I've seen it, seen it today, and.. Well, I'm proud of the shit you endured." The Captain exhaled with a now closed eye, grasping his hands together soon after untying his eyepatch and setting it in his lap again. "To be truthful and sincere, though my ideology never consists of these; I must say you amazed me. You amazed them, our men. You were made of a little something more than just earth and grit." Bill's fingers curled on themselves carefully, nervously, steadying away as he stared to the beautiful man's hand. No, no, he had to. He had neared death, the least he could do was hold his hand..."It's starlight, I'd place my bets on." He whispered coarsely as his fingers threaded closely through the gaps of Dipper's own, swallowing and squeezing just hardly at the soft skin.

Dipper laughed brightly at Bill's comment before the sound caught in his throat and his eyes snapped down to their entwined fingers, making him shake his head as he turned away once more, quiet for a moment before continuing. "I've always had a connection to the stars though. They're.. Comforting.. And.. Terrifying." Dipper sniffled. "So, so far away. But always there when you need them. Everything in my life seems to come together with them. My birthmark, my nickname.. Hell, even my job. I use the sky and stars to lead us... It's an interesting thought..." 

Bill cleared his throat softly and lowered his eyes to the navigator as he leaned in, steadying himself on the deck and huffing a heavy sigh from his lips.  
"Comforting, terrifying, very far from anyone's grasp and yet close enough to be there for you in times of trial." Scoffing, his head shook as he firmly grasped Dipper's hand with his own. "That sounds exactly like you. While.." Heaving a sigh, Bill craned his head and held tight to the fabric at his stomach. "I'm far too frenzied. Too close, burning, hot, harmful. Like the sun."

"Too close..." Dipper repeated softly, wondering what that meant. His thumbnail tapped quietly on the glass. The word 'harmful' resounded in his head. "I hear they say the sun is a star too." The navigator replied, adjusting his ankles as he took another sip from the bottle of wine, settling it down and letting some of his hair fall in his face.

"A harmful one.." Bill's free hand hesitated, curling in his lap as he adjusted and parted his lips to speak, only to fall silent soon after. He graced his fingers up against Dipper's delicate face, tucking away his hair and dragging beneath his jaw ever so carefully while he tried to map out what feelings may have been brewing between them, a soft, fluttering feeling that made the man's golden eye dilate. "Dipper.." Bill whispered as he knit his eyebrows tightly together for a moment, running his thumb against the soft scruff of his navigator's chin as he pondered what to do then. A spark lit, ignited and hissed just then as their eyes locked. Delirium swam in him as he acted in a heart stopping, austere movement of gripping Dipper's chin between his forefinger and thumb, now clutching him and plunging their lips together without thought, nor hesitation, nor worry.

The navigator's heart nearly stopped.

Every emotion he could think of pulsed through him wildly. He felt his heart in his throat, confusion making him dizzy as his eyes remained open, his lips parted as they were pushed against, hands trembling as he gripped the wine bottle so tightly.

His eyes fluttered shut, lips closing in.

No sky was dark enough to dim the light they gave off now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: there are few edits that need to be made! These will be done in the morning, which is about 9-10 AM MST


	34. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead in chapter, proceed with caution and an open mind. Thank you for reading! -Koda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! A brief reminder, after school settles a bit I will be taking hand in editing and cleaning up the story of grammatical errors or misuse of words, and overall just clearing it up of mistakes. Think of it as a very belated spring cleaning on my end. Again, this chapter contains NSFW content, proceed with caution and an open mind, stray away if you are sensitive to this kind of thing. If your other cup of tea is more fluffy and nice, then stay tuned for the next chapter- for it's in the making.   
> Thanks again, lovelies! You're all fantastic. Hang in there.  
> -Koda

Bills fingers cupped a bit softer at Dipper's chin, tender with the embrace that he was delving into like a much craved drug. His lips parted with a wet sound, a sharp intake of breath and he was pulling away from the other man. His eye shrunk as his hand lowered away from the navigator's jaw as he dampened his lips. "Uh..m.." He hushed, now adverting his gaze and knitting his brows as he slowly began lifting to his feet. Dipper settled the bottle down as quick as his fingers would let him, one hand snapping to hold at his mouth as he trembled, adrenaline pulsing through him before he felt an extreme feeling of loss and need. He stared up at the other, realizing just how long he had-- wanted this affection from the other. It probably meant nothing, but the moment was slipping away from him. He snapped his hands up to grasp onto the Captain's collar, roughly pulling him back down and smashing their lips together, eyes fluttering shut as he made a soft noise.

The Captain's shaking knees all but buckled downward as he was yanked hard by the collar, causing for him to topple down on top of the younger man with a groan once their lips were locked together. Before he knew it he was winding Dipper up in his arms and crashing their open lips together with a feverish hunger, beginning to kiss him and hold him as his hands failed to find a steady place to hold. He slowly dragged his tongue along the other man's lower lip. Dipper shivered out with a soft whine as he continued to kiss the other, grasping his Captain by the cloth on his shirt and sighing out blissfully as he shifted his weight and opened his lips obediently for the other before pulling back, eyes shut tight while he trembled and pushed his forehead against the other's. Panting, tongue remaining still in his own lips.  
  
"Sh... shouldn't we...Go, somewhere more private?" He whispered, feeling like he didn't exist in this moment.

Bill gathered his arms around the base of Dipper's back and lifted him with strong arms into his lap, nosing against him with broken breaths, feeling up and down his sides before rising to his feet with a low grunt.  
  
"Y..yes, yes, God come on..." Bill hushed as he met their lips together messily, staggering forward and supporting Dipper's rear in his hands as he made way awkwardly down the stairs and towards the cabin door. Dipper laughed while they danced backwards, his own hands wrapping around Bill's neck. 

Legs stumbling and bottle in hand as he continued to kiss the corner's of the other's lips a bit desperately, eyes occasionally peering open for the sight of another man. The younger man leaned up on his toes as he used Bill for support as he pushed his lips against the other's, heart pounding in his chest so hard he could barely hear or feel the ocean beneath them. Bill grumbled warmly into the other man's mouth as he shifted his hips up against the wood, desperate to hold him and shove him to the bed as they kissed and exchanged hot breaths. Bill shoved him against the door, slipping a bit and shoving his tongue into the navigator's parted lips, before parting away and pushing against his chest.  
  
"Door." Growling, his hooded eyes lowered as he tipped the brunette's jaw up and left gentle bite marks up the expanse of his skin, keeping him close to his body as he pressed against the door to his cabin

Dipper's finger's fumbled with the handle, trembling as he tipped his head up and gasped, back arching a bit from such new stimuli as he finally heard a click and they both stumbled backward with a bit of an awkward intensity, only to end up against each other yet again, The navigator then messily set the wine bottle on the bookshelf behind them both, tucking it back.

And then things really got passionate.

Bill was now staggering messily in a circle with Dipper, as if in an awkward dance as his fingers curled delicately into the brunette's hips and rubbed up his sides. Once in the room, once their lips parted.

Dipper gasped out and impulsively, and teasingly rolled his hips against Bill's on instinct, gasping into his mouth as he gripped onto him. Oh, God, this was glorious. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and pulled gently on the other's hair, curling it in his fingers.

Captain then turned them and kneeled the younger man onto the edge of the bed with a resounding creak, grasping his chin tightly and staring into his eyes. Bill began lowering his friend into the sheets with hurried hands that ached to claw away fabric, wanting to push away the cloth and expose the warm body beneath himself. Earnest, prodding fingers lifted at the hem of Dipper's shirt as he dove down and peppered hot kisses down his cheek, his jaw, feeling along the expanse of his skin.  
  
"I've wanted this.." He purred, low and tender, resounding against the skin as he pressed the man's body into the mess of sheets.

Dipper's body relaxed into the sheets with a breathy sigh at Bill's words, making him roll his legs out as he tipped his head to the side obediently, trembling and biting his lip, in ecstasy as soft noises left his throat. "O-oh..?" He prompted carefully, not really expecting an answer as he felt his face flush in embarrassment. He realized how much he wanted this too. Nearly since the first time he had laid eyes upon the man.

Cipher began to leave light marks and kisses along the growing expanse of Dipper's tanned and warm neck with a guttural hum in response, peaking his tongue from his lips with a soft urge as he kissed a bit more carefully. "Mmhm." Parroting the last noise he elicited, Bill now raggedly kicked away his boots to the floor and climbed in between Dipper's spread open legs.

The Navigator nearly yelped as he was suddenly prompted to open his legs wider as Bill sat in between them, peering down with the back of his hand to his mouth, biting down softly and staring at Bill, eyes trailing down to the hardly noticeable bump in between his own legs.

"You've never done this, aye?" The taller of the two criminals hushed with inquiry as he rubbed delicately along the other's side, panting as his other hand held his hair to the side. "Step out if you need." Bill spoke, his voice blunt in fear of displaying more sincerity than necessary.

"Well, no.. N-Not with another person.." Dipper replied, averting his eyes to the wall as he finally let his head lay back on the sheets, still watching the other intently. He nodded in response to Bill's comment, staring meekly up at him as he suddenly started to become a bit more aware of the situation, evident by his red ears and shaking fingers.

"I... Will guide you through it." Bill huffed through a wary grin, searching all across the other man's body for signs as he dipped his fingers closer to Dipper's navel, dragging down to the hem of his slacks teasingly. "If you'd allow me to.

"Wh--wha.. Are we..." Dipper's cheeks flushed as he fought the urge to cover his face, lapping his lips as he suddenly felt vulnerable and embarrassed. He was quiet for a moment before he swallowed, feeling a lack of the Captain's warmth as he reached a hand up for him. "Alright.."

Bill was now tripping over his words stupidly in an attempt to comfort the man beneath him, exhaling a broken laugh and lowering himself down atop the navigator. With their torsos now rubbing against each other, their chests brushing, he found a suitable opportunity to lean in and kiss the side of his lips lazily. "Do you want to?" The Captain purred deeply against him as he massaged adoringly at the other man's side.

Dipper tipped his head back and gasped softly, reaching to hold onto Bill's shirt, gasping him softly as he shivered and raised his hips in reply, pushing them against Bill's and shivering at the feeling. "A-ah.."

The noises the younger man elicited were enough to run hard shivers up Bill's arched spine, running down to his fingertips and making his hips urge forward. Warmly, he dipped his lips down and began mouthing soft kisses at his neck, biting down into his skin and sucking while his one hand graced down tightly to his inner thigh. Stroking, reaching beneath and cupping under his knee as a means to bring them closer.. Dipper's hands clasped tightly on the fabric on Bill's shoulders, rolling it into fists as soft grunts and moans left his lips as he let Bill move and touch him. He pushed his back into the sheets and lifted his leg, hands now a bit desperately pushing the other back before shaking fingers began pulling at the necktie on Bill's skin, panting as he adjusted and began to hazily pull off the cloth, dropping it to the side before he began fumbling with the Captain's buttons, eager to see his bare chest in a new light.

As Dipper did this, Bill hummed against the skin of his warm neck while he trailed down open-mouthed kisses across his skin, down to his collar. It wasn't long before he had his teeth gently around his neck, nipping and huffing through his nose soon before parting away with a warm dribble of saliva.  
  
"Mitescere, Pines.." The man whispered like molasses as he dragged up towards the other man's ear, nipping the skin and tugging away once he had become eager. Pulled away from the other's grasp, he was now able to peel away his shirt above his head with nimble and aching hands . Exposing his wounds, his scars, his lovely chest and his strengthened muscles. Bill was all bright, sharp, remarkable and overbearing. While Dipper was soft, moonlit and darling, strong yet bold.

Dipper stared up at the other man with a impressed and incredulous view, pallet going dry as he realized he was about to have sex with the most attractive man he had ever seen. Yet again, opening his legs farther and shifting his head, his hand reached up to grasp Bill's arm, a bit more carefully now that he could see his (freshly bandaged) wound. "Hhah.."

The taller of the two smiled lightheartedly down towards the brunette as he reached to press his hand against Dipper's belly, pressing down and slipping beneath the cloth of his shirt in order to drag it teasingly to his chest. His finger pads danced across the skin, granting what he thought he could identify as goose bumps before his index finger teasingly traced around the erogenous zone that lay on the sweet navigator's chest. "Feeling good?"

Dipper's breath loudly hitched in his throat, shaking as his eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip harder, feeling blood rush in between his legs as soon as that sensitive area was brushed. "Mm-- yes..-" his back arched as he lowered his head, humming graciously.

Bill chuckled slowly through his teeth as he began dragging his shirt all the way up his form, urging him to lift his arms as his heavy hips undulated teasingly atop Dippers own, in turn spreading his aching legs outward.  
  
"Mmhhm.. Good, good.."

Bill's low voice was music to his ears as his hands curled into the other man's hair, tugging softly at the tie around his hair and pulling it loose as he gasped and moaned softly, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched beautiful gold locks cascade around the man's shoulder, shivering as he tipped his head up with a deprived gaze, practically begging for another kiss. Bill knit his brows softly as he settled the fabric back down and merely began palming and massaging Dipper's chest with his hands, lowering himself to the soft command of another kiss. His mouth pressed passionately to the other man's with a pleasant moan while his hair draped down in front of his right eye. Dipper gratefully kissed him back, letting his eyes flutter shut as he let Bill have the ropes, his body laying still and shaking as the other man pressed his weight down, his lips parting and tongue darting out against Bill's as he started to get the hang of it, breathing deep and wheezy. The Captain opened his lips to accept the muscle that gently dragged along his lower lip, shifting his head just hardly in order to run his own tongue into Dipper's open, gasping mouth.

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed and quivered as he felt more of his blood rush to his groin, writhing a bit as he held the other man and moved their tongues together, feeling saliva press to the corners of his lips as they kissed, his ankles stretching out. "Mm-! Nn.."

Bill heaved a hot breath through his nose and gathered Dipper closer in his arms in the dimly lit room, thankful now that his crew members had warmed and scrubbed his cot before his arrival. The Captain swept his tongue up into the roof of Dipper's mouth with a practiced skill, and soon allowed his fingers to lightly massage and pinch the other's nipple.

Dipper cried out softly around his Captain's tongue, back arching up towards Bill as his hips pushed against the other's a bit desperately, his hands curling tight into the other's hair. "Mmm..." He moaned around the muscle, squirming from such stimuli.

Bill snickered devilishly into the other man's mouth as he lowered his hips down teasingly between the man's legs, only to discreetly fall into a wavering moan from the feeling. He hid this, however, and continued to trace and tease the gardening bud on Dipper's rising and falling chest. Dipper approvingly opened his legs under the other's weight and trembled, hands now slowly releasing the Captain's hair to run his fingers up and over the powerful man's collar, prodding and gracing curiously as he was distracted by such passionate kissing, his tongue lolling back in his mouth as he opened his jaw further. Only allowing Bill more access now, he dove his tongue deeper into Dipper's parted lips and dragged his hands down towards the aching man's hips, to which he began massaging tenderly with his thumbs- diving into the dip of his hipbone and pressing against the sensitive nerves. Dipper's moan caught in his throat as he pushed his hips up against the contact, lowering his pelvis as he panted and slowly rut against the other's stomach on instinct, panting hard as he rolled his hips, sighing.

Lips pulled away with a slow, wet noise as strong fingers lifted Dipper's hips against his own, Bill now licking away the saliva that broke between their warm lips.  
  
"Dipper..." The Captain whispered as he dragged his hands down the other man's thighs, heaving a shaking breath from the blood flowing down between his legs.

Dipper made a soft, curious noise in reply as he felt his hips twitch, swallowing the taste of the other man in his mouth and flushing at the thought, his gaze staring up quietly to the pirate. "Captain.." He whispered hazily.

Bill grinned at the darling haze in his partner's voice and he couldn't help but to press back his bangs, exposing his birthmark and leaning to plant a bit of a messy kiss on it, due to his balance. The man chuckled breathlessly against the skin and soon dragged Dipper closer by his hips, nosing against his hairline and planting kisses wherever he could feel.  
  
"You sound so pretty with my tongue on you.. Those moans.." He sighed, in bliss of the feeling

Dipper's eyes shut tight as he felt his bangs being pushed back, feeling exposed as he shifted his body carefully and blushed, cracking his eyes open as he heard the Captain's voice, only making him blush darkly as he squeaked, lips parting, not sure what to say. He wasn't so good at flirting.

"What do you like, mm?" His hands fleetingly rubbed up and down Dipper's soft sides as he lowered his lashes down, humming into his hair as he combed back few strands, soon reaching in the back to untie it. "How can I pleasure you, mi Stella.."

"O-oh.. I-I don't... I don't know- however you'd like.." Dipper replied, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment as he felt his hair be released, sore folicals thanking him. "Um.."

"Oh, sh sh sh... Shh, come here, don't hide." Bill whispered as he cupped the other man's jaw and gently turned him, holding him close as his other hand danced dangerously near to the other man's pelvis, tracing his inner thigh as best he could. "You're lovely.”

Dipper became even more aroused at such praise and compliments, blinking in surprise as his hands lowered to hold at the sheets, staring Bill in the eye softly, maintaining that eye contact as he felt his thigh touched so gently. "Fhhh.." He exhaled, eyes fluttering.

"I wouldn't want to miss seeing such a nice face when I do this.." Bill cooed against his lips as his fingers grasped tenderly at the navigator's inner thigh, tracing up and down and massaging tightly into the sensitive muscle.

Dipper chuckled in disbelief, his heart pounding against his ribs as he let the other do his work, feeling so carefully cared for as he remained, eyes finally closing as he swallowed out. "I assure you.. My view is better than yours." He smiled in a dizzy manner and lifted his eyelids.

"Mm, I can disagree." He replied softly as his fingers ghosted up above Dipper's crotch, gently tracing before dipping right back down between his thighs in order to tease him.

Dipper pursed his lips, but said nothing as his hands gripped and released the sheets, pulling them back into his fingers as he opened his other leg a bit invitingly, attempting to tease the Captain back as he sighed out and arched his chest a bit. Bill closed his eyes slowly and hummed through closed lips, only to sink himself down and gently began kissing Dipper again, pressing his weight into him and stroking around his thighs as he lightly bit his lower lip. Dipper nearly cried out from being teases so delicately, gladly taking in the other's tongue and sighing out, arching his back and reaching up to rightly grasp onto the Captain's jaw, cupping it as they kissed, quiet noises escaping him. The blonde hummed in delight at the darling reactions as he soon pressed his tongue deep into the other's mouth upon releasing his lip, now gracing his hand above the pirate's forming erection and stroking over the bulge. He pressed his weight down as he heavily kissed Dipper, each kiss growing hotter, slower, and heavier than the next.

Dipper's eyes rolled back as he moaned extremely loud into the other's mouth, his hips rolling up in approval as he began to tremble even harder, nearly begging the other. "Mmmh..." He whined out as his legs began to ache.

Bill upturned his lips in a daring smirk as he grabbed hold of the other man's erection, curling his fingers and palming him from outside his slacks while his tongue slipped out from his wet lips at a tantalizing pace. At this, the navigator squirmed and opened his legs, fingers curling as he became accustomed to the new sensation of being touched, especially in between his legs, his face blushing as sweat began to bead his brow, eyebrows furrowed as he begged Bill through moans.

"Mmn.." Bill whispered above the other man's lips softly as he raised his hand now beneath Dipper's navel, pressing down delicately. "What is it?"

Dipper near collapsed as his hands trailed down the Captain's torso, finally finding his belt as he tugged on it, fumbling with the buckle and then pulling away the two pieces of leather as he panted heavily, shaking hands reaching for his own wounded necktie, loosening it and then worriedly pawing at his own earrings.  Bill could feel his face warm with blood as Dipper dragged his hands down and tugged on his belt, making his heartbeat rise quickly and his fingers fumble awkwardly for leverage from the relief. He was patient as he allowed the man to remove his earrings, and soon he began tugging off the sweet navigator's over shirt a bit desperately. Dipper sat up to make the man's job easier, feeling his groin pulse with each beat of his heart as he let the Captain pull his shirt away, his hands reaching down to fumble with his own belt a bit desperately, gasping and wheezing a bit in excitement and arousal.

Bill was now flushed, his hands retracting to hold at his own chest, above his heartbeat, as he stupidly gawked at the sight in front of himself. His mind was absolutely lost in feeling, his arousal was swimming and driving each of his impulses wild, and yet he couldn't urge himself forward in that moment.

The navigator stared back at Bill, chest exposed, hair sticking to his cheeks as he stopped and stared up at the other, feeling shy. "U-um.." He stumbled, hands faltering.

"Mm.." Bill murmured to himself quietly as he bit his lower lip between his teeth, seeming like a mess with his hair in front of his eye and his sweat stuck body, his nervous fingers that dragged against Dipper's warm side.

Dipper then released his belt and dropped his head back onto the blankets, eyes watering a bit as he bit his lip and heaved, his skin stretching over his chest as heavy breaths came and went, eyes fluttering as he rolled his hips up pleadingly, unable to remove his trousers with Bill straddling him.

"Here, I.." Bill softly rose to his knees and shifted his body, so that he was now sitting in the sheets rather than heavily straddling the brunette's warm thighs, reaching down in order to hook his thumbs at the waistband.

Dipper's cheeks flushed as his head dropped to the side. "You can do it if you'd like." He snickered out in embarrassment, sniffling and lowering his eyes, raising his hips a little in adjustment.

"God, alright." Bill chuckled to himself wearily as he grasped at the waist band and began peeling the fabric down, tugging it from his straining erection and watching hungrily as the fabric shifted down. Once exposed, flushed, the Captain bit at his lower lip with a hum and reached in order to roll his thumb just hardly against his tip, dragging the drop of precum against his head. "Mmh... What a sight.."

Dipper's breath hitched as everything happened so quickly, his face turning cherry red as he suddenly was completely naked in front of the Captain, raising his hips approvingly and from instinct as he shut his eyes tight. "Hahh--..." He bit out as he trembled from the completely foreign feeling. "Nngg..." His legs spread out a little, squirming.

Bill scrunched up his nose with a laugh as he dove down to briefly kiss the navigator's nose, parting soon after and reaching his hand down in order to peel away his trousers. Down to his thighs, his knees, soon removing them and leaving the poor man only in his briefs. "So handsome, Pines." He hushed as he began massaging tenderly at Dipper's upper thighs, brimming his fingers between his legs ever so often.

Dipper shuddered and squared his shoulders, nose scrunching up happily as he was kissed, only to gasp once more at having his legs touched so tenderly, so teasingly. "Fhh.. Says the most.." He swallowed. "Gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on.."

Bill seemed to pause at this notion with a rising flush, gnawing at his lower lip and squeezing tightly onto the lovely curve of the brunette's inner thigh, knitting his eyebrows with an unsure laugh. "I.. Truthfully, you think that?"

Dipper nearly burst out into laughter. "S...Surely you must know that!" He replied, a bit distracted as he sat up on his elbows and swallowed the saliva watering his mouth.

“I have been told, but to hear from someone such as you is entirely different." Bill knit his brows and leaned forward, seeming baffled and flushed to his ears as he dragged his hand up towards Dipper's belly.

Dipper seemed a bit more calmed now, relaxed as the Captain touched him. "And I'm so special?" He smiled a bit dumbly, licking his lips and reaching his hands for the Captain's arms.

"It's because I care for you so." Bill spoke up softly, leaning to brush his arched nose against Dipper's soft one, combing away his hair with his other hand and breathing out a wavering laugh. "To hear that you think of me as gorgeous, by God that makes me giddy!"

Dipper snickered, hands running softly up to the man's neck, holding him softly as he searched his face, the sight of the Captain so.. Human and happy making his heart flutter. "Mm.." He sighed graciously as he pulled the Captain down to push their lips together again. Bill's arms felt weak as he lowered himself gently atop Dipper, a sigh passing the through his nose as he welcomed the other man's lips into a steady kiss. This kiss soon grew warm, wanting, breaking only for a moment as Bill rolled their forms and tugged Dipper onto himself now. Dipper's eyes flew open as suddenly their weight was countered and he was straddling the Captain, suddenly shy again as he attempted to lose himself in the kissing again, gently and tentatively suckling on the Captain's lip. 

Bill moaned tentatively into the younger man's open lips and reached down to grasp at his warm, soft hips, humming in appreciation as his lower lip was sucked on so nicely. As he held Dipper's hips down, he moved his hips up, his other hand reaching for the man's lower back. Dipper pressed himself to Bill a bit eagerly, his tipping as he became a bit more confident in his movements after hearing the Captain's moans, his hands softly placing on the other's chest and gliding the pads of his fingers down, prodding softly at his collar bones and pecs, continuing to kiss him eagerly. With this action now, Bill's hips urged down and up just hardly while he tipped his head and huffed quickly through his nose, gathering the man closer as his nerves flooded with warmth, flaring with a pleasurable burn that he hadn't felt in so long.

Dipper moaned quietly into the other man's mouth, jumping a bit as he rocked his hips forward and moved his hands down shyly to the soft buds on the other's chest, pressing down on them and flicking his thumbs against the sensitive area, testing the waters as he touched and pressed against the other. "Mm-.."

Bill forced his lips away for a moment out of the overwhelming stimuli, closing his eyes tight and exhaling a breathless sound as he arched up into the amazing touch; now licking his lips and tasting where the other had been. "Gh.. Hn.."

Dipper's eyes fluttered open as he continued the motion, breaking softly and panting as his hands glided down to the other's hips, tugging a bit softly as he rocked forward, not sure what to do, granting the other control as he shifted.

Rearing his head to the side now, the Captain bucked his hips up against the weight of the smaller man and reached to tug at his arms, his waist, unsure where to steady himself as he exposed his neck. As he did this, he stared up with a lidded golden eye and maintained hard eye contact, gripping his navigator tighter. Chills ran down Dipper's body at the look the other man gave him, making him blink and part his lips softly, his eyes slowly dragging down to the exposed skin the Captain showed him, making his stomach flutter as he followed orders and let his eyes shut as he pushed plump lips against caramel skin, gently kissing Bill's neck.

To this, firm hands bound tighter and took hold of the navigator's messy hair while his neck was kissed, a feeling that made his stomach churn and his skin ignite in pin pricks of sensation that chilled his spinal cord. "Hard.. Harder.." Bill murmured as he tucked one of his legs up, hoping for the blossoming pain that would truly get him going.

Dipper flushed at the idea, beginning to suck tightly, trapping skin beneath his lips as he breathed softly, one hand on the Captain's hip and the other on his shoulder, his body trembling from need as he sunk his teeth down a bit shyly and pulled back, releasing the area to open his eyes and realize with a wash of pride that it was already bruising.

Beneath him, Bill was heaving out hardly audible breaths of hot air he felt the subtle pain spike, and that in itself made him keen for more of the sensation. "Mmn.. Ngh.. Pines.."

Dipper felt a sense of worry come over him as he realized just how intensely he would have to move. Mindful of the man's injured arm, he dipped down and began to bite and suck with more vigor, his hand digging his thumb harshly into the Captain's hip, his lips moving a bit more expertly as he became accustomed to the sensations, kissing, licking and sinking his canines in. This in itself was what made the Captain cry out, low and wanting and incredibly sensual with his fingers braced tighter into Dipper's auburn tufts of hair. Bill bucked his hips impulsively, craned his head, and could feel himself throb with need while the bites grew harder and deeper. Now, he was putty in the navigator's hands, and was willing to do as he was told. Yje sensation danced on his skin like fire, and made him feel as though he was sinking into the bed. Dipper's eyes blew open himself when he heard the incredibly vulnerable noise leave the Captain's lips, smiling dully to himself as he tightly bit the Captain's neck, moving down to his collarbones and capturing them in between sharp teeth, spreading his legs.

"Ohfuck-" choking, Bill opened his eyes momentarily and arched his back, squirming in the sheets and curling his toes as he tried to regain sense of it all, sense of what was happening and.. Just how good it felt.. God, it felt good...

Dipper purred happily against the other's neck, lapping gently at the dark wounds he was making with a hazy sense of power, his heart thumping in his chest as he squared his shoulders and took one of Bill's hands in his own, settling it on his thigh before he began nipping at the other's shoulder again, tasting blood this time.

"Dipper, Dipper- haah.. Hhn.. Fuck-" The other man seemed to choke out his words with labored breaths as he hazily felt around for the brunette's thigh, now gripping it tight and near clawing the skin once he felt his skin break beneath Dipper's teeth. Bill moaned at this, arching, his mind shameless to his noises an actions for just how stunning the sensations felt. Knowing now that light crimson was dripping down the curves of his arteries and tendons only lit the spark more so.

Dipper felt himself twitch in response to such loud moans, his knees quaking as he suckled softly at the wound, a bit forgiving as he let up on the bites and found himself grabbing for the Captain and then laying back down again, splaying himself out, legs still tucked above Bill's thighs as he panted, cheeks rosy.

Bill heaved out a thick sigh as Dipper lowered close to him, and he began petting through the sweet man's hair as he tried hard to regain his lost breath, laughing lightly through his nose and peppering dizzy kisses against the other's skull. "Are you alright, Pines?"

Dipper snickered, unknowing if this was how Bill treated every man or woman he had had sex with, and he held him close, feeling the man's stomach press in-between his legs, bucking softly as he desperately wanted to be touched. "A-ah.. Of course.."

"Good.." Bill whispered as he grabbed hold of Dipper's hips, slowly beginning to rut against him- granting him leverage and friction for his own erection. "How's this?"

Dipper gasped and squirmed as he raised his hips into the other's touch, hands curling into the blankets now as his breath began to pick up quickly, feeling more of his blood move downward. "Hhahh-.."

"Dipper.." Bill purred, brushing up against him lovingly, possessively, as if he belonged to him. "How is it...?" The Captain whispered into his ear as he thrusted upward yet again, a bit hard, now rutting them together above the heat of the sheets.

Dippers head tipped to the side, Bill's breath against his ear making his breath hitch. "T-teasing.." He gasped softly, undulating his hips in rhythm as he tipped his head back "A-h..ahh.." His hands gripped the blankets tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Oh, but is it good?" Bill whispered as he lowered his head and began kissing against Dipper's neck while they rubbed desperately together. His sweat stuck skin made the friction even warmer, and in turn made him grasp the other man tighter.

"O-oh-- mm-!" The other cried, lifting up his legs a bit, tensing up his shoulder blades. "Ffuck-" Dipper hissed out, finally swallowing his pride. "Please, _oh god,_  Captain-"

"Oh.. Oh, yes.." Bill whispered as he warmly kissed up the other man's neck, soft bite marks leading to his ear unevenly as his hips rubbed harder against Dipper. The noises were beautiful, lovely, sounds that made the Captain shiver and rut his hips desperately. "Relax, b-breathe against.. Me.. Oh, fuck.. Yes Dipper-"

Dipper cried and tipped his head back as sweat beaded his brow, low candlelight lighting them both as he squirmed and spread his legs, trying to relax, trying his hardest to get used to this feeling. "Mm--!" He exhaled his breath against Bill's neck as he finally started to move into a place of lust without worry, the muscles in his thighs relaxing as he spread them and let the Captain push against his length. "Fffhhh!-"

Bill grinned against the man's collar after sucking hard against his warmed neck, parting away and dampening his lips soon after he lowered Dipper closer onto his pelvis. "Shh.. Sh.." The man whispered lowly as he leaned over to lock their mouths together, sliding his tongue in between his lips.

Dipper's eyes snapped shut as he felt his mouth suddenly filled, making him moan loudly around the other's tongue as he buckled underneath the other, hands snapping up to take his aching fingers to Bill's golden locks and holding him tight, unable to speak with the muscle in his mouth, and loving it. They were now bundled up in one another on the bed with deep, gasping noises, feeling each other up tightly and rubbing their swelling arousals together while Bill dragged his tongue deeper into Dipper's mouth. He held him by the hips warily as he did this, and soon felt his kisses grow uneven as their teeth knocked ever so softly.

Dipper's breath began to grow a bit more warm and heavy out his nose as he was kissed so deeply, his heart pushing against his ribs as he felt a warming sensation in his belly, hands pushing deeper into the Captain's hair as he felt saliva dot his lips, snapping back and wheezing as he turned his head away for a moment. "Please-.." He rasped weakly, gasping loud. "Oh, _shit-!"_

Bill brought Dipper closer to himself and soon parted with a wet sound, his tongue slipping back into his lips as he pulsed his hips weakly, again and again. "Gh.. God.." The Captain rasped as he nosed close against the other man, a cattish grin on his lips as an idea struck. "Please what?"

"Please j..just-hhah-!" Dipper blushed darkly as his hips squirmed. "Mm-!" He was quite too shy to ask for what he wanted, but knew that if they kept going, he may.. Come. And he didn't particularly want to yet. "Y-your teasing- hah- please touch.. me.." He shut his eyes tight, nearly in fear as adrenaline pursed through him.

"Sit yourself up for me.." Bill spoke up in a tantalizing drawl as he gently repositioned himself, shifting with a pained grunt until he was on his elbows, soon steadied and sitting up until his back was pressed to the headboard evenly.

Dipper took a moment, laying against the bed as he felt himself throb, breathing deeply and waiting until it calmed before he slowly sat up and tiredly pushed his head to the Captain's collar, panting.

Firm hands scooped beneath round thighs and soon lifted Dipper, tugging the navigator up into his lap and tucking the poor man close by his hips as he rested against the Captain's collar. From here, Bill reached his warm hands up and against the brunette's shapely chest, feeling along the scar he had left and tracing the small marks before combing his fingers teasingly up towards the other's areola. He began to pet and massage in a circle, soon pinching as his other hand dove down between the navigator's shaking thighs, merely palming for a few seconds before trailing around his hip and groping a handful of Dipper's ass. The man snickered, massaging the neglected muscles in his hand firmly, before settling to his other cheek and repeating the treatment.  
  
"Of course, it feels just as good as it looks." he uttered through his teeth, pleased with what he felt.

Dipper smiled. "Aren't you the charmer?" The navigator whispered, his cheeks blushing as he felt himself groped so nicely, his hands holding shakily onto the other's shoulders as he spread his legs for him.

Bill only gripped and massaged a bit harder before his finger trailed up along Dipper's tailbone, curving along his spine in a feathering touch as he leaned down and ran kisses against the man's forehead. "As I've been told." He teased, his other hand pressing in a light circle, before pinching against Dipper's hardened nipple. "It's been a good view.." He hushed as both of his hands now met together at his pelvis, lowering down at the curve of his spread thighs with a hum. "Hearing your noises-I hope I continue to hear while you release-"

Dipper nearly lost it right then and there. "Hah.. Save some for the moment, eh?" He teased with a weak laugh, opening his legs and squirming a little as he gripped Bill tighter, needy and impatient. "Mm."

"No fun, Pines." The taller of the two snickered as he brought Dipper closer to himself and raised a thick eyebrow in question of the soft, pleading actions. "What would you like? You seem to be needy.."

Dipper nuzzled into the other man's neck, noticing just how perfect it felt to be there as he arched his back forward, his nipples becoming erect as he gasped and shuddered. "Fuck me. Please, bury within me-.." He shuddered out, feeling horribly embarrassed and outside of himself as he held so tightly onto the other man.  
  
"I need you." He whispered into the other's ear.

Tight kneading fingers drew down in order to pet low at his lover's abdomen, dragging up and down while his mouth began to salivate from the lulling heat those words made him feel between his legs.  
"God, I need you too, I need you.." Bill mumbled in a mess of words as he dragged his hands up to traverse yet again. This would be new, new territory for the both of them. A time to embrace, to explore each other's bodies and find what made each other tick. "Lay down beside me, take deep breaths." The Captain commanded as he gently cupped Dipper's still clothed hips, urging him off and slipping out from his weight cautiously. "I've got oils beneath the bed."

Dipper took this opportunity to grab at the waistband of his underclothes, pulling it down with shaking fingers to his knees and tearing it apart from his shivering ankles. He sniffled as he sat up to parry his weight, pulling off the cloth and tossing them to the side once they were off and sitting back on his heels, sighing out as he glanced back at Bill and remembered his orders, laying softly back down onto the pillow, he began to play with the sheets once more.

As Dipper did this, Bill's fingers felt around for the glass assortment of different oils beside and beneath his bed, feeling for a certain one with a ringed middle.. Aha. The blonde man raised himself up again and quickly uncorked the bottle with his teeth, setting the thing down soon after as he began slipping of his rings a bit hurriedly. It wasn't long before his hands were bare of jewelry, and he was turned to the lovely navigator with an awed smile, a growing flush fuming to his ears and eyes as he inched closer. The man was beautiful like this, perhaps more beautiful that before; though the Captain loved him equally either way. This was bare, sleek, lovely with scars and the dips of his formed muscles that left Bill wanting. He attempted to speak with his dry pallet.  
  
"Look at you.." The man hushed, smiling.

Dipper tipped his head to the side and propped himself up onto his elbow a bit tiredly. He held back his bites that showed his lack of self confidence and decided to spit one back. "And you." He murmured, blushing.

"By God, I wasn't wrong when I said you were made by heaven itself." The man hushed in return as he reached for the neck of the oil bottle, and shifted in order to settle himself between Dipper's legs, using one hand to grace them outward more so.

"Well, I-.." Dipper was about to make a snarky response, his ears bright cherry red now as he was turned onto his back and made to straddle the Captain. Completely dumbstruck. He stared up like a lost buck to the Captain, feeling a bit at peace as bright chocolate eyes hazed over.

Bill bit at his lower lip with a resounding chuckle as he finally dragged his hand down between his open, naked legs, gracing his fingers up Dipper's shaft and soon dragging his thumb along the head.  
  
"Do you want me, Dipper?" The Captain purred out as he began pumping, stroking steadily as he felt him throb and pulse in his already warm palm- Bill's other hand proceeded to pet down his thigh carefully.

Dipper's moan caught in his throat as his eyes snapped shut and he almost instantly bucked into Bill's hand. Holding himself still, now trembling, his brought his hands to his own chest and held them there, obviously displaying vulnerability as he bit his lip and nodded slow, tense once more.

To this sweet notion of innocence, Bill nodded to himself and lifted his hand away slowly from the brunette's member. He tipped the open bottle into his palm and softly balanced his hands just above Dipper's belly as he rubbed the oils together between his fingers, tracing and watching the liquid drip just hardly down his wrist. "Deep breath, you're going to feel very odd in a moment."

"Oh." Dipper replied a little apprehensively as he swallowed his worry and gasped when he felt some of the vegetable oil drip onto his stomach, making him shift a little.

Bill lowered his gaze soon and lowered his hand down between Dipper's parted legs, trailing down and caressing him as he urged the first digit around his entrance. "You ready?"

Dipper furrowed a brow, already feeling a bit odd at being touched there, but nodding a bit eagerly. This was all part of it.. It would be worth it. "Mmhm.." He replied, spreading his legs a little.

The man noted his reaction and evenly curled his finger up against the muscles, attempting to lubricate him as his finger edged itself up to the knuckle inside of the other man. As he did this, Bill coaxed the navigator into his free hand and now began stroking in a soothing rhythm.

Dipper took a shaky breath as his chest began to rise and fall quicker, cloth bundled up in his hands as his brow quivered from having a finger inside him, a sensation that was fairly new to him. He decided to ignore it for now, to relax and enjoy the other sensations flooding him as he slowly began rocking into the other's hand.

"That's it, that's it.." Bill cooed out as he began moving the digit deeper, in and out of the other man at a calm rhythm while his thumb ran a circle against his leaking tip. He craved to be inside of him now, pressed in him and kissing him like he always hoped- a feeling that made him throb and sigh.

Dipper's breath hitched at the praise, making him squirm his hips as blood pulsed through him, Bill's thumb over his tip making him near cry out as let himself be touched so kindly. "Mm.. Faster.." He begged softly, wanting Bill to badly to care about the odd sensation.

Doing just as he was told, Bill trust his finger in faster and a bit harder while he stroked Dipper in time with the motions, raising his brow and looking up towards him.

Dipper writhed a bit, trying to get used to it all as he continued to slowly push into the other's hand heartbeat in his ears as he bit his lip and gripped the sheets tighter. Not any pain yet, but definitely an odd sensation. "Mm."

The reactions granted Bill some worry as he traced his hand down onto the brunette's abdomen, below his navel, now pressing down with his palm as he fingered upward all the way into Dipper. As he withdrew a tad, circling the muscle from the inside with a stretching finger, the Captain hummed and dampened his lips with interest. "It gets better at two. Deep breaths."

Dipper did as he was told, taking a long inhale and exhaling graciously, eyes fluttering open for a moment to view his gorgeous Captain, the sight making his heart throb. The timid man opened his legs and raised his hips farther, granting easier access and shivering. "God.." He gasped helplessly, nearly aching.

"Second one." The pirate warned beforehand, his finger staying in and massaging a circle around Dipper, before he urged in the tip of his middle finger, just hardly.

"Mm." Dipper replied, granting his okay as he sniffled and continued rocking his hips as he noticed the notion was getting to Bill a little. He tentatively pushed back on the fingers, finally easing into the sensation.

At this, the other man sank his teeth into his lower lip and began prodding his second finger deeper inward, coaxing it around his inner walls and curling upwards only by a smidgen. He viewed over just how sweetly his body took the extra size, and it made him ache thinking that he would be replacing those fingers at some point, _him_   thrusting up into his entrance and making his navigator scream _his_ name.

At this point, Dipper was beginning to enjoy the sensation, soft moans leaving his lips as he stretched out his back and cried out, panting through his mouth as he let himself be finger fucked, his hips still rocking softly against the other. He dully felt himself leak onto his stomach, a bit surprised but in too much ecstasy to care. "Fhh-.."

Bill hummed in response as his fingers stroked all too kindly inside of the navigator, circling and massaging, curling as they found their way in. With his other hand pressed down at an angle on his belly, shifting against his skin in order to target where his fingers were positioned, Bill began thrusting and coiling the two warm digits within Dipper with expert motions.

The pressure on his stomach only furthered the pleasure pulsing through him as he gasped and moaned, arching his back and crying out, flexing his bare ankles. "Cipher-.." He rasped, biting his lip and grinning hazily.

"Good.." The Captain seemed to praise in return as he shifted his hips a bit on the sheets, feeling himself throb and ache for relief as he viewed the sensual reactions that his crew member had to offer. As he pressed his fingers in deeper, Bill now angled the tips of his fingers upward and began thrusting there, biting back a smirk while he felt around for a small grouping of skin and nerves. "You're doing so good, Dipper.. I'm proud. You're doing so well, just for me..." He was aware just how much his praise made the younger man squirm and writhe beneath him, and so he was keen to continue.

Dipper wheezed softly, stretching out his palms as the praise only made him flush more. He lay still for a moment until his breath was stolen from him, a loud cry leaving his lips as he raised his hips when he felt wild pleasure pulse through him, making his back arch completely, heels digging into the bed. "Ohhh!! Hah-!!" He trembled and gasped, laying down after a moment. "Oh, _god"_

"Oh?" Bill purred in mock innocence as he thrusted, humming and beginning to rut his own hips discreetly against the bed sheets while he arched forward and curled his fingers up against those sweet nerves again. "Right there?" The Captain questioned now as he rubbed, prodded, pulsing his fingers softly again and again over the sensitive erogenous zone.

"Bill-!" Dipper cried out in almost disbelief, laughing and squirming as he flushed darkly and moaned, dropping his head back and causing his bangs to fall back, exposing his forehead to the headboard. "Mm.. Fuck.." He hushed out, opening his legs on instinct.

The Captain dampened his lips with a low chuckle as he began scissoring his fingers slowly around his space, pressing down his hand and slowly shifting in order to grab hold of Dipper's arousal. He began pumping him yet again as he scissored his fingers, and delicately ran his third finger against the entrance.

Dipper panted, feeling his mouth watering as he moaned again. "Hh- Bill- faster- I-" he groaned and bucked his hips needily. "I need you-- oh-!" He flushed darkly at the words spewing from his lips, making him shudder at the thought.

"Patience, I need to stretch you more.." Bill murmured in concentration as he slowed the thrusts momentarily, all so that he could cautiously edge his third finger in by an inch. As he did this, he slowly stroked up and down Dipper's aching shaft with a firm grip and an intimidating gaze. "I'm adding the third now. It might hurt."

Dipper near pouted as he dropped his head back onto the pillow and sighed out, nodding. "Alright." He breathed, flinching and tensing up when he felt slight pain at a third being added to his entrance. Head and length throbbing, he wheezed, taking a deep breath. "Bill.." He whined.

"Mm?" Bill gazed to him with a knit brow as he softly edged the digit inside of him, giving him time to adjust now as he massaged and delicately stretched his fingers.

Dipper gasped out in pain as he lowered his hips distractedly, squirming a little. "Fhh-hhh.." He panted loudly as he tried to get used to the pain, pushing back dully against Bill's fingers in eagerness.

 The Captain hurried as he gently pet against Dipper's abdomen, knitting his brows and looking down to him as he made his movements more gentle.

"Yes.." Dipper replied, a little desperate as he wheezed and furrowed his brow, finally relaxing and laying back flat as he stopped fighting it, closing his eyes and listening to his breath.

The Captain ducked himself down between Dipper's legs as he thrust his fingers in and out with a slower, passionate beat, now nosing against his belly and his navel, pressing small kisses up to his hips and across his tummy while he delicately fingered him. "You're doing amazing, Dipper.." He praised in a guttural purr against his skin as he rubbed tantalizingly up against where he presumed those nerves were...

Dipper cried out once more, hips pushing upward as he rolled them gently up to the other's lips, feeling so needy as he felt himself continue to leak onto his stomach. "Ghhhahh.." He twitched at the praise, sighing out shakily.

"Roll your hips down, just like you are.. Keep going." Bill hushed as his thrusts picked up more so now, gaining speed and passion while he dragged his lips lovingly down to the curve of Dipper's hip bones. He kissed there, again, though uneven with the gentle thrusts that pushed against his mouth. As he did this, he began to suckle at the unmarked skin, stretching his fingers out wide with a drawling moan.

Dipper trembled as he did as he was told, slowly thrusting up into the man's hand and back down onto his fingers, upping the pace slowly as it began to be more pleasurable, and he grew an extreme need to be filled even further. "Bill- please- ahh-! It's o-okay.."

"Mnh- what?" He hushed against his skin smoothly as he gazed up through heavy black eyelashes, thrusting in harder and gnawing his lower lip as he continued grinding on the sheets through broken breaths. "Ffuck.."

"Please- ghh-! Fuck..me.." He squeaked softly, squirming as he felt himself prodded against, making his fingers curl even tighter around silky fabric as he tried to ignore his slight embarrassment, too overshadowed with lust to care. "Mm-!"

Bill's heartbeat throbbed fast in his chest as the words hit, making him gasp and arch his spine as he began sitting up and removing his fingers. Now cleaning his hand with a discarded shirt, he began gazing down to the other man as his clean appendage dragged down between his spread, clothed legs. The Captain bit at his lip in need as he stared to his navigator hungrily, pumping up and down his long length with a shuddering, pleasured moan. "Say it again.."

Dipper's eyes fluttered open as he lapped at his lips a little defiantly. "Tease." He spat back as he debated his options, only to sit up extremely shakily to grab Bill's belt loops, tugging on them harshly before his shaking and weary hand trailed down in between the other's legs, batting the Captain's hand away. "Mm.." He hummed softly as he pushed his nose against the other's lower chest, nuzzling against him. "Captain, please, oh.make me yours.." He whispered, calming his heavy breath as he palmed him through his pants, trembling so badly he could nearly stay sitting. Only for a moment..

Bill could feel his limbs give way into jelly as he was held and stroked after so long without that contact, making him rut and buck a bit shamelessly while he craned over Dipper with a hazed expression. "I'll make you _mine_..- God, I can't.." He babbled incoherently while his hands forced away and shifted his slacks, dragging his garters away impatiently and shoving his pants to his knees. Once kicked away, hurried and messy, he proceeded to drag away his under garments to his knees, repeating the process of setting aside his clothes.

Dipper stared a bit dumbly at Bill's erect length, lips parted as he sat on his ankles and spread out his knees, waiting patiently for the Captain to finish his task. Once he was finished, the Navigator reached forward shyly to grasp onto the man's hips, tipping his head up a bit needily, wanting to kiss him again desperately. "Captain.." He breathed softly.

"Pines.." Bill all but pleaded as he sunk his hips down in a desperate motion of lust, with his hands hastily holding at the curve of the man's soft hips while he lowered down. A damp, wet kiss placed against the brunette's open lips as he absolutely drank up the feeling of the warm skin on his own. The undulation of hips, the caving of their chests and stomachs with hot and heavy breaths that passed from mouths and noses. It was now that Bill had been stroking himself from base to tip while he kissed his absolute favorite man.. Kissing the sides of his mouth out of place as he slipped up his position, he couldn't help but to grin and squeeze the navigator with those small, careless moments.

Dipper kissed him gladly as he reached up and held onto the other's hair, threading his fingers through it while he tucked his legs over the other's thighs, raising hips and gently suckling on the other's lip, nipping it softly.

Bill couldn't resist his swimming urges to lift Dipper closer on his lap as he was kissed so nicely, and he soon began massaging the other man's rear with his thumb as he gently licked along his lower lip. "Hold onto me.." He whispered, nosing against the man gently, lovingly.

"Mm." Dipper mumbled as his hands slipped to the other's shoulders while one of them traced over to the Captain's collar, rubbing it gently before he pulled him down a bit and sunk his teeth into the same spot he had earlier, trying to jump the Captain into a higher place of arousal as he flushed darkly once feeling the other's length pushed against his thigh.

The Captain dipped his head down with a shallow gasp and soon felt his hips urge forward on impulse of the arousal, his fingers twitching as he moaned out the other man's name and ran his arousal up against Dipper's spread thigh. He craved to be inside of him, to fuck him, to rid of the tightly coiled feeling that had grown in his gut so that he could feel some sort of relief.

Dipper spread his legs a bit at the sound that left the Captain's throat, making him falter and tremble as he repeated the motion on another spot, sucking hard and bruising to the best of his ability before sinking sharp teeth into dark skin, holding tightly onto him. "Mm.." He moaned against him, sighing.

"Ffuck.." Bill hissed in response as his hips shook, wanting so badly to rut forward as he embraced Dipper and moaned out wanting pleas. The feeling of being all but held down and bitten was making him writhe, keen, curling his fingers tightly and rasping broken Latin through his moans.

Dipper huffed a little, lapping at the wounds he was making and then laying back, bringing Bill down with him. "Do it.." he breathed softly, sucking in a sharp, needy breath as he raised his hips and held a bit nervously onto the other.

"God, I can't hold back.." He laughed through his nose sharply with one hand now brought down to the other man's hips, swallowing and aligning his leaking tip down towards Dipper's entrance with quaking fingers. "It'll hurt, since we went a bit fast, so.. So take hold of me. Tell me to stop if you need to. Don't hesitate."

"Mmmh.." Dipper wheezed, swallowing out as he felt Bill against his entrance, squirming a little with the excitement pulsing through him as he held tightly onto him. "Alright." He whispered as he waited ever so patiently, biting his lip tightly.

The man above him hummed lightly as he arched down and brushed their noses, meeting their lips ever so softly as he urged himself into the encompassing heat. It was tight, nearly painful, but by god if he didn't almost jut all the way in. Instead, Bill gnawed tightly at his lower lip and groaned, taking tight hold of Dipper's open thigh and adjusting with only the tip pressed in.

Dipper groaned a little, spreading his legs and furrowing his brow in slight pain. He breathed through it, gasping and huffing a little as he only grew more aroused from the idea of all that was happening, lost in lust as he raised his hips for easier access, hands gripping Bill's shoulders as he panted.

Bill couldn't help his uneven breaths as he reached his better arm down to cup Dipper's ass, grabbing it and tucking him closer as the oils allowed him to slide in further, nearly halfway; a sensation that made him huff and groan with deep pleasure. "God, yes.."

"Oh--mmm-!" Dipper huffed out as he finally released his lip, letting himself be grabbed so kindly as he listened to the Captain's noises, focusing on that feeling as the slight pain coursed through him, making him shudder as the feeling slowly coursed into pleasure.

"Hh.. Hh- shit, Pines, you feel good." Bill craned his head as his hips steadied back, soon urging forward and burying in a bit more, then again, soon stopping himself and planting a kiss beneath Dipper's eye as he gripped him tighter. "How's it feel?" He rasped, nosing against the poor man's cheek.

Dipper cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he held still, holding tightly onto the other man as his ankles flexed. "Hahh.. Oh..mmm.. Good..." He whispered, finally easing into the feeling and moaning out as he tipped his head to the side. "Nngg.."

"Take a deep breath, you're getting tense.." Bill whispered as he dipped down and kissed up the other's ear, biting just hardly and shifting his hips in the rather tight space. "Take deep breaths.. While I'm in you.. Ff..h.. It'll hurt when we start to move if you're too tight." The pirate now began massaging up and down Dipper's thigh, managing his own breaths as their chests rubbed together as well as their stomachs, feeling their sweat heat and mingle with that moment of shares bodies.

Dipper did as he was told, inhaling deeply through his panting and relaxing his arched back, his heart thrumming in his ears as he cried out again. "Right.." He whispered, eyebrows furrowed and clenched teeth releasing as he relaxed.

"Shshh sh.. You're okay.." The Captain praised against him sweetly through a separate demeanor as his hips rocked oh so softly, keeping his partner close to himself and kissing up his jaw, his brow, his forehead. "Do you want me to move now?"

"Mhm... Aye.." Dipper whispered as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, crossing them and tucking himself up to give Bill another angle. There was no better way to get comfortable than to start with the discomfort, so he took a deep breath and prepared himself for more movement.

Hips angled forward, eager yet slow as Bill began thrusting into the other man's body with slow beats, simply to get him warmed up. As he did this, the Captain now felt relief wash through him as he soundly fucked the younger man in his bed, gasping and biting a smirk with his pleasure.

Dipper gasped as he slowly began to feel pleasure again, his heart thrumming in his chest as he arched it once more and moaned quietly, the soft movements getting easier inside him as he held onto the other, feeling blonde hair grace his cheek as he focused on the good feelings, the nerves being pushed against inside him. "Mm.."

Bill seemed to grin to the soft reactions as he soon brushed the man's hips up closer, one of his hands skirting in between them in order to begin pumping Dipper as he thrusted. "You can be loud, it's just us.." He praised in a thick whisper, just as he undulated deeper inside.

Dipper almost instantly complied, moaning loud as he arched his hips up into the other man's hand, rolling his shoulders back. "Oh-...fuck.." He groaned, a deep noise leaving him as he squirmed and pushed against the other once everything became flush with lust again, warm as he was pushed inside of.

"That's it, Pines.." Bill purred deep into his ear as he took hold of him, stroking up to the tip, milking him as he squeezed his fingers and thrust far into the other man, a groan of pleasure forcing through his parted lips. Soon, his mouth was met in messy touches and kisses along Dipper's exposed neck, mutterings of "good" coming out as he nibbled and kissed with nimble little actions. Soon, he lowered his teeth down onto an already blooming bruise and scraping them along the skin, all but growling the words, As his hips jutted up inside of him.

Dipper was impressed by what he assumed by the sweet nothings as he slowly started to up the pace with his own movements, hips bucking and the stimuli making him flush and moan, completely overwhelmed in such a lovely way, his stomach pooling with warmth. "Bill-" He gasped out, turning his face into the other's neck

"Mm?" He murmured above the skin as his body leaned back just hardly, both hands reaching now to take hold around Dipper's thighs, pressing his thumbs into the plush skin and diving his hips down in rhythm with Dipper's. He was well aware of his breaths, his gasps, and so he evenly mingled his own noises in as each thrust made him throb more.

Dipper squirmed as he let himself be fucked so kindly, his hands clawing a bit unintentionally as he rocked his hips and cried. "Fhh-nng--!! Shhffhh-.." He murmured as he wrapped Bill closer to himself.

Bill gnawed at his lower lip and bit out a pleasured curse as his back was scratched, and he couldn't help but to thrust into the smaller man harder, faster, gaining gasps and thick moans as he was enveloped in heat. "O-oh.. Fuck... Fuck... Bonum Dei, hhah.."

Bill's curses and cries in other languages only made Dipper more aroused, his own length throbbing between them as his ankles curled up and he panted heavy, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead as he was fucked so kindly. "Hah-! Ah-!!" He cried out, still digging his nails into Bill's back as overwhelming washes of pleasure came over him, his legs opening even more.

"Oh, yes, Dipper.. Keep that up, you're doing so well..." Bill moaned as he arched and pressed his lips into the

man's hairline, grabbing his thigh and hoisting him closer with one rather hard thrust, squeezing into the flesh of his thigh protectively. The Captain grunted and nuzzled down against his ear, tipping his head, "I want everyone to know this.."

Dipper was too hazed to form a real reply as a loud cry of pain left his lips and he squirmed a bit, huffing quietly as his length throbbed so wildly. "Bill-mm-! Fh... You're-.. Ernn.." His grip on Bill's back lessened as he tried to calm himself for a moment, hands shaking. "Nn..!"

"Oh- God-" Bill shifted, pulling out and stabling a hand on the other man's belly, parting his head away and gazing over him for any signs of damage, one hand hastily and quickly reaching to hold at Dipper's soft locks, petting them back as he looked him over. "Are you hurt?"

Nevertheless did Dipper whimper when he was pulled out of, though a sigh of relief did pass his lips. "One..moment.." He panted, tipping his head to the side before swallowing softly. "A-a little, I'm not.. Hurt though.." He rasped. "It's all so new to me.." He cried gently into the old pillow, one trembling hand going to push through the Captain's hair, gripping it weakly. "You can.. Put it back." He murmured, a bit nervously, though still aroused and excited.

Bill knit his brows and scathed his eyes across his perfect navigator, silently combing away his locks of auburn in thought as he soon sat himself up, patting his lap after releasing Dipper's hair. "Deep breaths. Come here for a moment, take hold of me."

Dipper sighed softly as weak arms gently placed their hands at his sides and forced himself up, nearly getting a headrush, he squinted his eyes shut for a moment before very cautiously settling himself into the other's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his nose in the crook of the Captain's jaw for a moment.

Bill brought the other man close to himself by the base of his back, rubbing up and down the expanse of skin tenderly as his other hand reached in between them; trailing between Dipper's spread thighs. He began to stroke and pump up and down his arousal with a focused hand and a keen eye, nuzzling against the brunette's head as he did this, dragging his thumb along the tip in a smooth circle.

Dipper moaned so graciously at such kind touches, whimpering into the other's neck as he gently kissed the area and held himself so tightly against his Captain, slowly beginning to rock into his hand as his back arched forward.

Bill grinned at the action devilishly and soon upped the speed that his hand thrusted at, tucking the lovely American man close and kissing his hair as he started to angle his fingers in a motion that he knew should have been pleasurable. Occasionally his fingers would drag up and cup around his head, circling it and dragging his palm along the tip before dragging the precum down and pumping him firmly yet again.

Dipper spread his legs out on the other's lap, his thighs open as he pushed into the man's hand with shaking movements, his breath shaking as he whimpered occasionally. "Nn..Bill...-" he gasped softly, his voice hitching.

"Mm?" The taller hushed, monotonous and smooth as he focused intently on pleasuring his crew mate so nicely, making sure to come around and cup his back for support as he stroked his throbbing arousal, Bill buried his face close and soon kissed Dipper's ear, dragging his teeth at it and beginning to whisper. "Tell me if you would like me inside of you again.."

"Mm-" The navigator choked out before he nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." He begged softly, the discomfort in his rear already morphing back to need as he stretched out his thighs and trembled, pushing his lips to the other's shoulder.

Bill cooed against his ear and tucked the man closer to himself a bit possessively, now slowly laying the two of them down so that Dipper was situated on top of him, one hand massaging into the muscles of his ass. "Tell me if you need absolutely anything. Faster, slower, stop, just say the word."

Dipper nodded, his hands now placed on Bill's pecks, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what Bill said and nodded, his legs opening as he spread himself over Bill's hips, hands feeling at the thick muscle underneath his palm and blushing a little from it. He laughed a little breathlessly. "Okay.."

"Good.. There we go." He smiled, softly kissing the other's jaw and taking hold of himself, positioning behind Dipper and carefully pushing the tip in, allowing his navigator to gauge if he wanted more or not.

Dipper tensed for a moment before relaxing and crying out softly at having the Captain's tip in him again. He ever so slowly lowered down on him, taking Bill all the way in before he slowly began to rock his hips, gauging his pleasure and pain as his hands moved down to grip the sheets behind the Captain's head, tucking his lips against the man's collar as he groaned and continued.

Bill's head craned back now as a wavering moan fell from him, melting into a groan as he reached down and took a caring hold of Dipper's curved hip, guiding him as he went. He absently kissed the man's hairline and pet along his side, knitting his brows as pleasure spiked within him. "You are doing amazing, Dipper, just like that..."

"Nnah-!" Dipper gasped softly as he felt his prostate brushed, his length throbbing as he moved just a bit faster, for Bill and for himself. He softly gripped his chest as he bucked his hips up and back along the Captain's hips, gasping and whimpering from pleasure every so often. "God it's... S-so good.."

The Captain grinned against his hair as he held his hips tighter, dragging him forward and back on his throbbing length and thrusting in a sound rhythm with Dipper, to assure he was comfortable and pleasured as he fucked him. "Mm.. Tell me.. How good it is.."

Dipper groaned and tipped his head back, dropping it to the side as he slowly bounced his hips against the other's length. "Hhah... I-I've never experienced anything.. L-like it.." He whispered, back curling each time he rocked, hands twitching and clawing. "W-warm and-- ahh.."

"Deep?" The Captain seemed to chuckle in a keen tone, one that rang throughout the dimly lit room, flames flickering across the walls as the boat rocked- giving a sensation all too familiar to Bill. His own gravity lowering in time with the ship, allowing him to fully embrace his sweet partner and brush his sex in deeper. Farther up, angling it so that he tentatively brushed Dipper's inner walls. As Bill did this, he craned his head to the side and huffed into his shoulder with repressed noises of pleasure, merely gnawing at his lower lip and grunting from moment to moment as he held the navigator down and soundly thrusted into him.

Dipper spread his legs out as a sudden sensitivity pulsed through him, his back arching a bit as his cries of pleasure got louder, more desperate as he felt himself nearing the top. "Hah-!! Bill--! Nnng- Faster- ah!!" He squirmed, moving a bit quicker as his hands curled into fists.

"G-God.. Okay, hold onto me..." Bill rasped, pulling out momentarily and lifting Dipper close, now huffing and laying him back down the right way in the sheets, hovering above him and holding him close in his strong arms as he pushed back in. Of course, it wasn't that easy, and he had to guide himself back inside with his hand, but God- once he was in... Bill held Dipper close to his body and began fucking him soft and fast, massaging his fingers into his back and kissing beside his ear messily while he thrust _deep_  inside. Moaning, huffing, his noises were only to be heard up close at the other man's ear along with heavy whispers of Latin and the panting of his breath.

Dipper huffed indignantly and in protest when Bill pulled out, only squirming in the sheets as he was lowered down, eagerly raising his hips before he grabbed onto Bill's shoulders and tucked his head up into the other's shoulder, panting and crying out. "Ohgod-!" He cried, opening his thighs and trembling.

Bill grinned softly against his skin and rubbed up and down his side passionately, moaning into his hairline as he began thrusting a hint faster, not quite harder, relishing in the creaking of the bed paired with Dipper's perfect sounds. "Louder, Pines... Clārius, i-iterum."

Dipper cried out louder as he felt the feeling begin to build, his hips bucking rhythmically as beads of sweat rolled down his temple, his lips parted as sweet, heavy moans push through his diaphragm. "Oh!! C-Captain-!.." He groaned, arching his back as he knew he was nearing his limit.

Bill closed his eyes peacefully and huffed through heavy breaths as he reached to grip down Dipper's hips, holding him and rutting into him faster with quickening breaths that threatened past his lips. "Ffuck.." The man hissed out, heaving, each part of him throbbing now as he so desperately craved to get release all while pleasuring the other man.

Dipper couldn't help but be more aroused as he was held down so firmly by the Captain, his hips still as his heels dug into the sheets and he arched his back. "G-Gah-!!" He strained, body tensing as he knew he was growing close. "O-oh god-..." He panted out, the speed of his breath increasing and voice catching in his throat as he felt a rushing feeling pass through him. "C-Ciph--I-I'm-"

Bill's head craned in order to stare over Dipper as he held him against his dick and now fiercely rutted into him, again and again with wavering breaths and caught sounds that lingered throughout the room. "G-h- hh- fuck- release for me, Pines, just... Just like that." He growled as his spine arched and curved from the bed, his breath being captured by a loud moan.

"Mm-!" At those words, Dipper finally pushed his hips against Bill's hands, hard as he cried out with utter bliss, his eyebrows furrowed as he panted so heavily and attempted to rock his hips against Bill's hands, his legs spreading as he felt himself release. He groaned brokenly as his head flew to the side. He felt, with a pulsing motion, his fluids ending up on his chest and neck, squirming now as he stayed in the heavy wash of orgasm. "Nnn-..."

Bill gazed down to this in a haze of thought, thrusting harder and driving his blunt fingers into the man's skin as he viewed his orgasm, now splayed on his body for the world to see. The Captain pressed his hand down against the younger man's pelvis with knit brows, reaching to grasp his length and tightly pump up and down his shaft, milking him as he nuzzled up against his hair line with still heavy breaths. As he did this, his thrusting calmed to a slow stop, and he gently pulled out from the other man with a sound of distaste.

Dipper's head popped up. "Whh-what are.." He panted brokenly. "You can.... Nng.." The navigator groaned as he attempted to sit up weekly, extremely shaky limbs not really supporting him as he continued to feel the pulsing sensation.

"Shhsh.." The man hushed, weak as he reached his hand between his legs, panting and closing his eyes momentarily as he moved his other hand back into the sheets. "Don't.. Hhah..." Bill bit at his lip as he rested his head at the crook of Dipper's neck with a hot breath, feeling against his skin while his hand dragged between his own thighs, feeling against his head shakily. "Don't worry.."

Dipper wheezed a bit as he sat up on shaky arms and batted Bill's hand a way, grabbing his wrist and then placing it on his own upper thigh, his shaking hands reaching for Bill's hips as support. "Let me help.." He whispered a bit sensually, head swimming as he became dizzy from sitting up too fast. "One... Moment.."

Bill stared over his nose curiously and softly spread his legs in the sheets, knitting his brows and reaching in order to lovingly hold at the other man's back, rubbing along it and cooing out a response while his other hand squeezed the navigator's thigh. "Easy, don't go too fast."

"You forget how young I am." Dipper replied, a new fire in his eyes as he felt himself starting to calm. He was still exhausted, yes, and couldn't wait for sleep to take him, but he was enjoying this far more than he wanted to turn in. After another few breaths, he leaned forward and captured the Captain's neck under his lips, his hands splaying out on the man's chest as he slowly circled his nipples with his thumbs, his head spinning as he teased the Captain a bit, flicking the buds now as his hands glided downward.

"And wh... What is.." Bill all but collapsed against the touches with tightly wound fingers and now hooded eyelids, fighting back a shaking moan, "that supposed to mean?" Beneath even the smallest touches and attention to his body, Bill shook and urged his hips forward eagerly into nothing, shrugging his shoulders up by a hint and trying not to fall onto Dipper.

"I have a lot of energy." The navigator whispered above the other's skin as he grabbed the Captain's hips a bit roughly and tugged him closer with his nails, mostly to prove a point as a dumb smile shadowed his eyes and he wrapped a hand around the Captain's length, darting his thumb across the slit before he began to pump eagerly, one hand resting on the Captain's thigh.

"Ohhfuck-" The taller of the two near whimpered as he drove his hips forward and curved his spine, panting as his feet dug into the plush curve of the sheets, his hips plowed into the feeling of Dipper's fist. His witty remark had entirely slipped past his mind now, falling short and making him stutter for his words as he was so pleasantly touched.

Dipper hummed, his lips still pushed to the other man's collar as he curved his back, now becoming a bit insanely embarrassed as he felt liquid slipping down his chest to his pelvis. He banished the thought as he moved just a bit faster, his hand massaging Bill's inner thigh as he felt himself begin to ache.

Just these actions alone were enough to drive Bill into a mess of noises and reactions, his mind swimming with a pleasant burn that ran through his veins like fire, only making the feeling of being touched so much more pleasurable than before. Though his worry plagued him, he tried not to think over it, and instead wound close around his perfect navigator with broken noises.

Dipper himself was a slight too shy to give many words as he only continued to suckle softly on the Captain's collar, his heart pounding as he continued the motions of jerking his wrist up and down, occasionally pushing his thumb against the Captain's shaft and rubbing there for a moment before sucking harder at his neck.

"Mnn.. Harder, please.." Hoarsely, Bill whispered in response to this, curving his spine and staring through his thick lashes as he attempted to keep his body propped up on such strained joints. Even those small sensations were ones that drove Bill fucking wild, but it was just not enough- just hardly away from what he needed. "Fuck, Pines- I.. Hn.. Bite me, grab my hair and tug.”

Dipper broke away from the Captain's body to press a gentle kiss to his bandaged shoulder before swiftly laying him down on the bed and then wrapping his hand around the man's length. He gripped it firmly and gave a few quick pumps as he moved to hazily straddle the man, his other hand sliding up Bill's neck to his hair, bunching it up in his fingers and roughly biting down on the man's neck as he tugged at his hair, pumping faster with a tired arm.

Bill's words were heavily stuttering from his lips as he raised his bare hips, the harsh thrusts of his hand mixed with teeth in his skin creating absolute _heaven_  for him. As his hair was tugged, Bill shuddered, cursing in Latin and shifting his body through heaving breaths and awkward shifts of skin on fabric. Granted they were awkward, not perfect, but the press of sweat stuck hands and hot breath on a rickety wooden bed was just enough to make for perfect sex. "Oh-- hhoh- just.. Just.. One more time-!" His body strained to react as his hips forced forward desperately, his voice seeming to raise an octave and break with his near pathetic begging. He wanted to come so badly, it was truthfully painful to experience. Sure, he lavished in the pain, but the need to get rid of all that pressure was something he hadn't been capable of in weeks, and was finally so, so close to teetering from the edge-

Dipper complied quick and easy as he curled the Captain's hair about his wrist and tugged hard, biting down on his neck harshly as the wonderful noises reached his ears, his hand still pumping fast as his tongue lapped at the bruised and bloodied area before him. He tugged harder, again, and sighed against him.

This was just it- oh, God, that was it. Bill's toes curled in the sheets just as his knees tucked up, his chest and stomach heaving while he pressed his cheek against the pillow and forced a loud, shaking moan from his lips. "Fffh.. Fuck, fuck! Yes!" Bill howled in pleasure desperately, all but breaking Dipper's skin with the blunt force of his nails as he came hard all over his stomach, dripping and leaking white onto his navel and chest with a caught breath. "Pines, oh... Ohh..oh... Pines..." He whispered breathlessly, near adoringly, his hips jerking up one last time as more fluid seeped out, causing the Captain to blubber out his thoughtless responses. "Valde bona, ah.. angelus meus..."

As soon as the attractive man had released, Dipper was fairly sure he saw stars again from the noises he was making, his heart in his ears from how wonderful he sounded. Oh god, he had not realized how much he craved those sounds. "Nn.." He gasps softly, looking over both of their dirty chests and crying out as his aching arms gave out and he collapsed onto the other man.

Bill's strong and heaving noises passed from his lips quick as he buckled down into the sheets weakly, soon reaching his arms around the smaller man and holding him close against himself as his chest tried to ease into calamity.

Dipper panted fast along with the man as he laid against his chest, his cheek pushed to the man's collar as his hand curled tighter into his hair for comfort, back and hips relaxing, his free hand now resting on the Captain's pecs as well. His throat was horribly dry as his mouth watered.

In response to this, the Captain's arm dragged softly around Dipper's waist, pulling him closer and rubbing wearily along his skin as je listened to their unsteady breaths.

The navigators eyes fluttered shut slowly, his heart pounding as what they had just done settled into his head, making a rush of anxiety pass through him before his eyes fluttered to the Captain's chest and he watched his skin and scars intently, the muscles rippling on his calms calming the navigator considerably. Dipper sighed out, wondering who would win the most money tomorrow, and how exactly they would find out. He hoped he didn't have too many hickeys. Bill on the other hand...

The Captain stretched his body pleasantly beside Dipper with shaking limbs as he tucked the other man closer, deciding he would haul up some sea water and make use of the lye soap bars in the morning; which hardly anyone but himself bothered with. "Jesus..." He whispered, heaving and closing his heavy eyes as he traded lazily along Dipper's hot skin.

Dipper was nearly far too embarrassed to reply as he tucked his head into Bill's neck and closed his eyes, his exhausted, sore body resting as he slowed his breathing a bit part of him wasn't sure what to do, was he to talk? To say something? His cheeks felt hot. He mostly just wanted to sleep.

Bill held him close even through this, tucking his body against his own even despite the heat. He planted his lips tiredly into Dipper's wavy locks with a very delicate tune behind his lips, humming just hardly as his mind lulled away into a state of sleep.

Dipper squeaked, shivering a bit as he tried to speak. "You.. Hah... Do we sleep now?" He asked a bit nervously, his nails tracing shapes on the Captain's chest as he closed his eyes tight.

"Mmn..? Nnh.. Oh, yes.." He grumbled in response. Bill soon curved his body, nuzzling up closer to Dipper upon instinct of his comfort, splaying his hand thoughtlessly. As he did this, the Captain parted his lips in a big yawn and soon tucked his navigator to his heart, huffing out slowed breaths now.

"Is your arm alright..?" Dipper murmured, gently reaching up to cup the bandaged area, pushing himself closer as he did so. His feet kicked a bit at the wool blankets beneath them, his body already beginning to grow colder. "Mm.." Concern clouded his face.

"It's perfectly fine. Sore." He grumbled in a tired response, soon rolling softly on his side with Dipper in order to take hold of the thin sheets, now pulling them up and draping them over him as he tried to ignore the throbbing, stinging sensation that plagued both his arms. "How are th' cuts?"

"Mm.. Can't feel 'em.." Dipper huffed carefully as his hands reached to very very carefully place on the Captain's chest, shaking as he tucked his head up, still unknowing of what to do, what to say. "Let me.." He yawned. "Rebandage it.. Tom'rw.." He slurred as a tiredness washed over him. The navigator was sure it was the middle of the night.

Bill smiled appreciatively and lowered his eyes to Dipper, tucking him up all snug in the sheets before pulling his sweet form close to himself. After doing this, he kissed the brunette's forehead chastely and draped his leg across the other's calves, yawning yet again and finally settling into the pillows. "Rest up, idiot." He whispered, kissing yet again and rubbing his back reassuringly as his mind settled into a state of calamity, his eyes closing and his fingers petting Dipper with lax.

Dipper calmed down instantly, sleep finally taking him over as his sore chest heaved quiet breaths with his hands curled to his own pale, bruised chest. "Nn.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they don it - Koda


	35. Days to Remember

"Heave-ho, men!"

A man works hard, splinters protruding from his fingers like a porcupine and no time to pay any mind of them as his palms dragged across the surfaces of mindlessly nailed boxes of cargo, hoisting them onto a horse carriage as many other men around him did the same, looking just as miserable and just as parched as he.

The only things that he is acutely aware of is the stinging of his arms from his toil, and the rumbling of his stomach, the lack of last night's dinner in his belly continuing to leave him famished. The air is humid-more humid than anything he's ever experienced before, and his dark hair keeps getting way of his face. He works shirtless. It's too hot for much else.

God’s morning star has yet to crawl it's harrowing way up the sky and sweat is already spotting the crew members skin like the morning dew.

“Faster!” A towering quartermaster barks angry words at them from a few feet away, passing crates a bit too quickly for the rest of the tired crew members.

“He’s in a mood today, eh?”

“Shush-” A man next to him chuckled under his breath as he threw his crate to the next man. “You saw the lashing he gave Roan last week for speaking out.”

Another man turned and opened his mouth, “Lashing? It was more like a cuff up the head, eh?”

“To you!”

“Quit your jabbing!”

Many beings have begun to bustle about the streets, not discluding the insects that are nipping at his ears. Cicadas have already begun to sing their shrill song, far off sounds of crystal blue waves in the distance travels up to his ears and swims about them for a while. He wished he could swim, but didn't plan on it for fear of being shamed and called childish.

With a heaving, collective sigh, the men finish their day's work, and send the horse carriage off with it's driver to take its cargo to the next location. It wasn't long before the young man had someone's fist slugged into his arm.

"Swell job, Bill! 'Won't be long now 'til the Cap'n notices your efforts." A burly man teased, ruffling the younger’s hair with sausage-like, calloused fingers before he began to scratch his blonde beard with the other hand.

"I'm not a weak one, Emmett! I can hold my own just as much as any man." The shorter of the two cried out, even though he was just barely under the bigger man's height.

"I don't doubt it, kid, but to me, well, you're but a babe." Emmett grinned playfully, chortling out words in his overbearing American accent. The young man tried not to pout or get hotheaded. It wasn't exactly like he had had much social interaction for the past few years. He sighed and wiped his brow with the back of his hand with a tired breath. "You look like you could use a drink... Actually, I think all of us could. How about we stop by the pub for a quick pint before heading back to ship? We've done our work."

Everyone seemed to nod round him in unison, though it was more of a series of more grunts and less affirmation.

"Off we go, then."

This particular pub had an outside seating area, though little shade was provided by trees and overhanging fixtures, it was enough for now as the small group of men settled into seats, all of them guzzling rum or drunkenly flirting with women already. Bill himself had settled into a circular, rusted and bent table with two chairs of the same caliber by a simple, crumbling balcony that overlooked the opening to the sea. Jungle surrounded them, and the birds made them feel included. Bill had his wooden cup in one hand, and a necklace around his collar in the other. He looked over the ginormous ship he had came here on, it's black flag whipping around in the wind like an angry animal, the boat rocking so delicately on the ocean.

"Bill!" A thick Spanish accent cried as a thin, gangling man slid into the seat across from him with almost impressive force, the alcohol in both their hands almost slipping away from them..

"Don't cry so loud, man, you'll scare off the entire population and then some."

"No worries, not like I'm not doing that already anywho. You look like you're longing for something, care to share your thoughts?"

"Uh.." The darker skinned boy started, licking his lips and pursing them for a moment before adjusting. “‘Ever see me as a Captain?”

His friend was quiet for a moment, sniffing and licking his lips before a quiet laugh left his lips. "You and your power complex…” The Spaniard muttered before shaking his head. “Oh- hush, Bill, don't talk like that, someone will think you're bound down the road to mutiny." The Spaniard talked softer, looking around in a paranoid fashion. Bill noted that the only reason he was a good fighter was because of his good ears and persecution complex.

Bill grinned a bit sickly. "Mutiny isn't my fashion. It'd be much more prideful to steal a ship. A huge one, the largest vessel I could get my hands on."

"Mutiny without the killing, then," His friend snorted, "It's not like you'd get elected for Captain anyway, so you might as well start first." The man teased as he threw his head back along with his drink and sipped down so fast that some of the alcohol was spilling down his chin. Bill sniffed in slight distaste, though he knew he wasn't any better.

"Funny lad, Cryptos.” The name was a recent nickname given to the Spaniard by Bill himself. “You forget where I come from..." Bill scoffed, trying to hold himself a little taller. "Very funny. One day, I might be just as feared as Captain Famosa, but-" He kicked a let out and quirked a brow. "Maybe even more rich and more famous."

"Cállate! Me estás asustando." The man roared, little giggles passing his lips. after swallowing. Bill nearly flinched before he gave him a doubtful look. "Stop fucking around, man. Your time will come but it isn't now. I don't want to see your blood smeared across that deck, aye?" Cryptos was quiet for a moment, his ankles crossing, contrasting how far apart his knees were. "This rum is fantastic. Reckon I could sneak some into my blackjack for later?"

"There is no doubt in my mind." Bill replied, though he seemed to not really be paying attention as a smirk crossed his dark, angular features.

“You should be thinking about pretty women at your age. There’s a few young dames back in that tavern. Reckon you should go dance with ‘em, eh?” The Spaniard slurred, already having drunk himself silly.

Bill turned his head and ear towards the crumbling bar and tavern behind him, adjusting his feet as he heard the faint strumming of a lute and a pretty woman’s voice. Along with the drunken singing of pirates and the sound of money jangling in men’s pockets. “We’ve been in Deadman’s Bay for but a moon and you’re already trying to sell me off to a lass?”

“Come on, it’s not that, man, I’m just trying to get you to enjoy in the merrymaking!”

“Hmph.” Bill rolled his eyes and began chugging his rum, slamming the cup down onto the meek wooden table. “Buy me another round and I’m in.” He smirked. “I’ll need to be drunk enough to dance anyway.”

“Bleedin’ me dry, mate.”

“What can I say? I love alcohol.”

“Maybe even a little too much.” The Spaniard started to stand up from the table, making way towards the bar.

“We’re fucking pirates, man!”

“You better prance like a doe with a beautiful gal after this!”

“I’ll prance so well I'll make you want to buy me a third drink.” Bill laughed, and turned his head to view the harbor, downhill from them and resting behind houses and trees. He sighed longingly as he looked over their creaking vessel, docked and larger than any of the other boats in the port as of now.

One day, he’d get his own and drag the men who beat him and his family down to hell with him.

“I see you’re conning Aluino into getting you drunk again. You even gonna dance with him?”

Bill’s eyes snapped back to see Emmett behind him, the bigger man slapping him on the shoulder quite hard. He nearly felt his heart hit his ribcage from it as the corner of the table shoved into his abdomen. He swallowed down the ‘What the fuck, man?!’ that rose to his lips.

“Probably not. He’ll punch me for it later anyway.”

“You better take that punch well. He’s a good man.”

“Aye.”

“Careful with that stuff, Bill, it’s not hard to lose your head on it.”

“I know perfectly well.”

“Take care of yourself, kid.”

The smaller of the two turned around without a reply, suddenly ignoring him as he clenched the handle of his cup so tight that his knuckles began to whiten.

 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

 

“Adjust the Ballast! We’re under attack! Keep the futtock protected! Go, go go! Keep the cordages tight! What does the crows nest see?”

“They’re all Spanish, sir! Two Man O'Wars and a Frigate! It’ll be a rough fight, Cap’n!”

“All hands on deck! Bring everything we’ve got! Cannons and chain shots! Swords and blunderbusses ready! Topsails down! Men on the foretop, focus easy!”  
Men began sprinting to their positions in blind panic, obeying their Captain’s barked orders as they began scrambling around, Bill being caught in the crossfire as he danced about, his twenty-three year old body sprinting about as he ran into the deck to grab a barrel of gunpowder in his developing arms, springing about the deck around everyone else as chaos began to ensue, making him smile a bit sickly. The vibration under his feet that the cannons made when firing always gave him a wonderful adrenaline buzz and he couldn’t help the light cackle that lifted from his lips as he ran back up to the ladder that went up to the main deck and hoisted the barrel up to the man at the top of the ladder, a few lining up behind him and passing their cargo off to him as well. This continued until someone barked that they had enough on top right now, partly to protect the skeleton of the ship and for quick loading use.

“Been a long time since we had a fight like this, eh?”

“Reckon you’re right! There’s no time for chatting!”

Bill sprung up the ladder, his legs carrying him swiftly as he pulled the pistol from his waistband and began loading it as quick as possible, pushing down the powder from his pouch and loading the bullet in.

With a loud crackle and crash, their boat fired the first round of cannons, causing shakes to pass through Bill’s body, standing up straighter as the overcast skies casted sickly shadows against their bodies from the sails.

“Brace yourselves! The frigate is firing!” Rows of three canons firing their loads, and suddenly their entire ship was being rocked back with an unimaginable force.

“We’ve been hit! Load faster!”

Bill realized a bit dully that this was going to be hopeless more shots were fired from their own ships, sparks flying backward from their fuses as men shot, ducked, shot, ducked, and repeated. Other’s manned different weapons at the helm of the ship, while men with guns sat in the crows nests, utter and complete calamity crashing down around them as the three ships all danced around each other.

With any luck, the Spaniards would hit their own ships, and they’d gain that advantage. Several other crewmembers were already putting out fires that had started on the sides of their ship, the clearing skies almost laughing at them while the vessels brought about the destruction of each other.

More cannons, and they hit the frigate right in the middle, their men cheering loudly before they began loading the next round.

This went on for what felt like hours until one of the manowars was near sunken, leaving their own ship with a missing mast and a huge gaping hole in the middle of it. It would definitely take more than that to sink their own vessel. They still had a chance. And Bill had begun to get an idea.

One of those ships would be his today.

He swore it.

It had to be his.

And with a new vigor, the Trinidadian man began sprinting about the ship, manning ropes and helping men with their cannons, his arms throbbing by the time he was finally standing still, biting the inside of his cheek as he viewed over the ship, hearing the sounds of billowing sails, waves and the crashing of canons, well aware that if he didn’t do something, and fast, the ship would be sunken.

He ran up to the edge of the ship, standing on top of the railing and gripping one of the tight ropes with thin, gangly fingers, his nails quite sharp as he adjusted the sword at his hip and the pistol in his fingers.

“William! You mad-man! Get the hell down from there!”

Bill flipped up two fingers in reply before giving a sick, insane smirk and jumping full bodied into the water, watching bubbles rise up from the impact as he sunk into the water with his legs tucked, eventually kicking off as he heard one more round of cannons fire from their ship, his legs kicking out as he began swimming as fast as humanly possible, dodging crates of cargo and shrapnel while he did so, his lungs beginning to contort from lack of oxygen. It didn’t take much more quick swimming for him to pop up above the water, his entire body bobbing about with the ships while he pawed at the wood, nearly scratching it as he tried to grab onto something before being sucked underneath the boat and ripped up by its steering devices.

With meticulously flailing arms, he finally gripped onto a rope that had been whipping about the base and gripped it for dear life, wheezing as he found a ledge for his foot and stood onto it, beginning to climb the enemy ship quickly. Behind him, he could hear his crew screaming about how one of their best fights had to be a fucking idiot.

But he’d prove them wrong.

Now, Bill was face to face with gorgeous, intricate whittled sculptures against the ship. His wet fingernails dug into everything he could as he gasped and heaved, wrapping the rope around one of his wrists as he continued on, only a head under the deck, he took a deep breath before hopping the edge of the ship and landing on the deck, collapsing onto his legs.

He wanted to lay down right there, his heaving body already giving him trouble. That wasn’t an option. Standing and screaming with a new might, he unsheathed his sword and began battling the first uniformed man he had found, colliding swords with him as a shuddering clang sounded the air, his hands shaking as a dark haze filled his eyes and he began to cackle, their dual quick paced as their feet danced around beautifully on the wood. But this man was in too much of a panic to focus, and soon enough, another was circling around Bill. Feeling confident and unafraid, Bill lunged forward and began swiping his sword, parrying every single blow the Spaniard threw at him while still fighting the man behind him, eventually groaning and rolling his eyes before firing his cocked pistol right into the man’s skull, hearing him hit the ground with a thud before he whipped around and slipped the enemy man’s neck, watching his head thud to the floor, Bill spun around to find another man bringing his sword down to his shoulder.

But not quite yet.

This was your pain, your pain and only yours. Embrace it. Love it.

Exhilarating pain shot through Bill’s hand as he caught the blade in a fist, trembling hard and convulsing a bit as he stabbed this man through the gut in his moment of surprise and weakness. The crewmember flicked his palm in disdain, watching spurts of blood fly off his fingers as he did so. He curled his hand into a tight fist to keep his bleeding at bay as he continued, kicking men off of the ship and stabbing them in the back whenever he had the chance, knowing that if he found and killed the Captain, he’d earn a new respect from these men. Cannons were still firing, and he payed nearly no mind to them as he worked fast, fighting off each man that came to him. Most of them were mindlessly running, making it easy to kill them as he practically skewered their weak little bodies against his sword before whipping it away and watching more crimson spill onto the deck.

Bill eventually caught sight of a man barking orders over the cannonfire, decorated in a gorgeous, thick, red coat and grinned when he realized that was the Captain of this large vessel. Bill dived behind a barrel, only just noticing how hard his breathing was as he released his clenched palm and watched blood drip to the floor as he fumbled messily for his pistol, reloading it with shaking fingers as his berserk mind ran near wild, his heart pounding in his ears as he loaded up a perfect shot into the Captain’s head, checking over his shoulder and ducking every so often so that he wouldn’t be found. He was relying one hundred percent on luck at this point, and the barrel in front of him could be filled with anything. Gun powder or ropes were more likely.  
He hoped it was the latter as he licked his lips and lowered the gun, deciding that this was just not satisfying enough as he instead ran as quick as his gangly legs would carry him up to the deck and held up his sword to the Captain, who noticed him instantly, his thick, blood orange beard near billowing as he turned and drew a gun, pointing it at Bill.

He fired without another thought, leaving the pirate seconds to dodge as another privateer climbed the stairs up to the top deck. Bill fired his pistol into this man’s heart, watching him fall back against the nearest pile of ropes, his head lulling back disgustingly.

Bill screamed out in pain as a sword brushed his leg, only making him more fired up as he parried the blow away from his body with his own cutlass, blood spattering his face and panting, excited breaths leaving his lips as he tuned into every sound around them. He and the Captain began engaging in an epic battle, swords flying with ear splitting chimes, drowning into the rest of the clatter for a few minutes as Bill continued to fight the man in charge while still keeping others off his tail, his general line of action just to give them a simple kick over the wheel and hearing bodies clatter together afterward, only to snap his attention back to the assanile Captain, his heart thudding in his throat as he let quiet laughs leave his lips while they fought. A blow landed onto Bill’s cheek and he spat out blood after biting his cheek, fighting back with more vigor as his hand began to throb.

Pary, back, forward, left, jump. They twirled and swayed about the deck, hair and beads whipping around while the two men tried to trick each other out by tripping the other man and then swiping at them, but each was always one step ahead of the other, a perfectly matched fight while they jumped forward and back. But the Captain’s one mistake was that Bill was quite a lot lighter and skinnier than him, and was only weighted down by one gun instead of four, but the Captain seemed interested in the challenge as the both growled and fought with one another like rabid lions.

Bill tucked under the Captain’s arm before dropping his sword completely and punching him in the back of the head with his good hand before whipping around and kicking him in the side, watching the man hit the floor, Bill kicked his head in one, two, three times before pulling the dagger out of the Captain’s pocket and cackling in his ear as he hoofed the cap off the leader’s head, hefting him up by his braids and shoving his chest into the wheel before loudly whistling, hot, heavy breaths coming from him as men turned to watch Bill hold their nearly unconscious Captain by the hair, obviously struggling a little. What a heavy bugger.

“Join me, or die!”

Just then, he slit the Captain’s throat, right under the jaw, completely avoiding the windpipe and dropping him to the floor as he watched men drop their swords and raise their hands, viewing the blood covered young man with fearful eyes.

Bill decided he could get used to this.

But it wasn’t over yet.

“Now fight! ¡Lucha! folla español!” Bill raised an arm.

The Spaniards seemed to look at each other with quirked brows, seeming to debate betraying their company before Bill rolled his eyes,

“Desobedecedme y terminaréis como él!”

That seemed to get them running.

Bill bowed his head before ripping the dead Captain’s top shirt apart and making bandages out of it while he wrapped out his hand, only having moments to do so.

He could get used to this.

 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

 

Stomachs are growling, diseases are festering already.

“How many days, Captain?” One asks.

“Around sixteen. I’ve began to lose track. How are we on food?”

“Running out fast. The rations are getting smaller and smaller.”

Bill runs his trembling, bare and shaky hands through his hair, too tired to dress himself up today. His heart his pounding. His mouth is dry.

“And freshwater?”

“Two barrels left for the entire crew. They haven’t had a pint for two moons. What is our plan of action?”

“Drink up now, then. If a man fights for more, strike him. One goes beserk…” Bill waved weak hand in the air. “Kill them. We’re running out of options and it’s better to get out of here with as much as we can. Make sure nobody touches the remaining salted meat. It doesn’t count as food in these times. Keep an eye out for abandoned cargo. ”

“Yes, sir.”

“Throw diseased corpses overboard. We don’t have time to burn them. Get out.”

The man he was speaking to nodded. Another sickly man entered in the empty space through the door, rapping his knuckles against the door a few times. When he entered, the Captain looked him over, viewing his ribs through his shirt, pale skin and coiled hair. Bruises sat around his arms and neck.

“Oh, hell, Peter, look at you.”

“Lost my third tooth this morning.”

“Shit. You really shouldn’t be standing.”

“It’s too stuffy in the deck, everyone else looks like me- or worse.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Bill smiled sadly, scratching at his spotted scruff, his body moving slow, for the same fate was close to him.

He settles back into the new chair he had brought into his cabin and rubs at his temples, feeling as if his stomach was eating him from the inside out as his caged heart fluttered against his bones, his teeth aching from deficiency. His entire crew was malnourished, and this setback had put him away on money and plans for days. Men in France he was supposed to deal with were waiting for him, and his reputation was getting throttled by the lack of correspondence. No ways to send a letter, he sat at his desk with his trembling palms and attempted to rub the shivers out, his head feeling achy and tired as he tried to keep his men safe and happy to the best of his ability. What a pity this was. The Captain had heard tales of poor vessels meeting their horrible, becalmed fate on the empty ocean. Their ship had been stuck in one place, floating around uselessly for days. The Navigator knew where they were, but there was no land around for miles, and putting men on a dinghy would be too much of a risk.

“What do we do now?”

“Pray and wait..”

All they could do was keep their sails open and beg to God that a gust of wind would find them.

Parley’s body convulsed for a moment before he grew incredibly pale and nearly keeled over. Bill jumped from his seat and sprinted over on fragile legs, grabbing the nearest chamber pot and placing it underneath Parley as he helped him lower himself, watching the man empty his stomach into the metal contraption and holding him up so he didn’t give out. “Easy man…” Bill whispered, petting down his back with a bit of an adoring gaze. He could never let his best man out.

When Parley was finished, Bill sat him back on his arse.  
“Kojo doesn’t look much better.” Parley coughed out, looking absolutely miserable.

“You’re in luck, we’re opening up another ration of water for the day. Get as much as you can.” Bill replied as he rubbed his back, soon dropping his hand and sighing while he turned heel to the window in his bedroom. The sight he had grown to love. “Peter.. You listen here. If I'm to have my best man die, then you better fuckin’ die looking like a prince.” He laughed, eyeing back to the poor man with a quirked grin.

“I'll try to remember that while I'm on my bed, you prick.”

They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by Koda! <3


	36. Reflection

Dipper wakes slowly and with the familiar feeling that he’s being watched. While his consciousness reaches up to the waking world, he shifts in a warm silk and cotton embrace, his hands twitching and stretching out, grasping close to anything 

When his stiff, watery eyes flutter open, the first thing he notices is the sunlight coming in through the windows, inevitably seering his retinas. He rapidly blinks them shut with an agitated and pained grunt, moving to rub slowly at his eyes in response. As the world comes back to his grasp, he finds that his body was so sore that he could hardly move at all. When he tried to move his legs, his inner thighs tightened, and he combats all this by just holding still and pouting. It takes Dipper a moment to remember where he is… And what he’d done, and when he does he finds embarrassment flood his entire form. He grows warm and shy, rubbing his face with shaking hand and If it weren’t bad enough, his throat was dry and his stomach was empty. 

"Fhhh.." He exhales a heavy breath as his actions come over him, and his mouth salivates in an odd sense of longing. However… the bed is empty, aside from himself. 

“Good morning.” A quiet, deep baritone speaks softly to him, and when Dipper opens his eyes again, he sees a blurry sight of a fully dressed Captain standing by his desk, buttoning cufflinks together at the ends of his dress shirt. 

“I-..” Dipper’s voice comes out as a harsh rasp and he coughs before forcing himself to sit up. The thin silk enveloping his body falls to his hips, and he realizes he was bare. Once his mouth begins to water again, he swallows and tries to speak once more. “ _ S-Salve..”  _ He speaks softly, greeting the Captain in his studied tongue. 

“It is Salv- _ ey _ .” The Captain smiles towards the window he’s facing as he adjusts the pronunciation of the boy beside him. He finishes with dressing himself after adjusting his shirt. “Nevertheless,  _ salve ave et tu. _ ” Bill says softly, blinking and watching his navigator with a slow honey eye. He’s greeted with the a sight one would only describe as angelic. Dipper’s poised prettily on the edge of the bed, messy, bruised, covered in cuts and heavy bags beneath his deep brown eyes that gave the appearance of an earth kissed sea floor. That in itself, what any sane man would think normal, Bill thought to be oddly perfect. Dirty and bloody and just  _ perfect _ .  

“You do sleep like a babe, you know.” He coos.

“Mabel says I snore like one too..” Dipper clears his throat in his shoulder and sighs as he runs a trembling hand through his hair. “What is the time?” 

“Half past seven, and the crew is waiting.” Bill smiles in a sinister fashion and snickers before he strolls closer to the small brunette, the ever so familiar sound of his boots against the cherrywood resounding throughout the room. It makes Dipper's head throb. “Is Mabel her real name?” 

“Yes. She gave me my sobriquet when we were young.” 

“And your original name?” 

“Sometimes I forget what it is,” Dipper is glad to talk like this, to not mention.. The things they did last night, for he fears he would not be able to respond. But oh, he can already see the faint outlines of bruises on his chest and it makes him swallow in an unsightly manner. 

Bill feels displeased with the lack of a real answer and blinks slowly before replying.“Will you ever tell me?” He asks smugly as he settles onto the bed and raises a brow in an amused smirk, his mood changing as he finds glee in Dipper’s obvious shyness and uncomfort.

“Time will tell, you dog.” Dipper replies tiredly. The pounding in his head still hadn’t stopped. “You’ll have to try harder to get that out of me.” 

“I’ll strive my best to please then.” The Captain says, eyes searching Dipper and proudly focusing in on each and every one of his bruises. How silly, that he had fallen for a scrawny brunette who didn’t quite know how to shave yet. Despite the patchy facial hair, he finds that each time their eyes interlock, a smile can’t help but find his lips. 

Dipper almost instantly whined and hid his face from the other's gaze, laying back down on his chest and turning his head into the pillow, sighing out as he stretched his feet. Yet again, at a loss for words, and unsure what to do in this situation, he tensed up, shoulder blades nearly meeting on his back as his hands curled tight.“You always do, it’s because you’re a cocky flirt.” 

"Oh, come." Bill murmured in a husky, coarse tone as he lowered down and gathered up the navigator in his arms, wrapping invasive arms around the man’s hips and inadvertently rubbing his groomed scruff against the man’s back. "I will fetch you a meal and help get you properly cleaned up, how does that sound, mm?"

“I can do it myself!” Dipper made a noise of surprise that slipped into an indignant huff as he turned his face back to the other's and still struggled to meet his eye. He couldn't help but ache as he intently searched the man's scarred and sharp face. He can’t hear over his own thoughts. “And yourself?” The navigator huffed as he scratched his own forming scruffiness.

The Captain snickered at this and sighed slow soon afterwards, humming into Dipper’s hair and tugging him close possessively. “Got up at the crack of dawn and fed and bathed myself. Tried to wake you, but it was for naught, plus, who wants to raise a slumbering pup?” Bill hushed, leaning down softly and cupping Dipper's chin. "Now that I've got you here, I'm not sure I'll ever want to leave.”

Dipper's eyes fluttered and he sighed, lips parting as his eyelids dropped. "What a shame… I’m quite a busy man,” He whispered with a playful smile, jerking his head away aggressively. He was always being caught off guard by the Captain’s antics. The man never gave him any time to think! 

“Clearly not busy enough, sleepy kitten.”

Dipper’s heart is in his ears as adrenaline began to pulse through him, making him feel more awake while gazed over Cipher once more, feeling his knees weaken. Too many words caught in his throat, making him appear silent and stunned as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. He lowered his head, letting himself be touched, but only for a moment, as he thinks of what to do next. A playful and panicked fight or flight instinct suddenly kicks in and Dipper shoves the Captain away strongly. He stands up, shaking the blanket off and pretending that each step didn’t give him unspeakable grief as he jumps to his discarded, torn and bloody clothing and slowly starts to pull the articles on, undergarments, trousers, and his white button up came first, the rest spilling from his arms. 

“Cheeky! You’re so swift today!” Bill calls out teasingly, kicking a leg out and then crossing his ankles from the bed as he watches him. “There’s some soap on the shelf by the door, take it with you.” He dragged his hand back along the scarring of his own neck, pulling his hair to the side and humming as he was plagued with bewilderment of their current relationship. However, he didn't amuse these thoughts for more than a second.

Dipper takes one hand to flip his bangs back and pull at his hair while he watches Bill do the same, almost unconsciously. He looks up at the door a little worriedly, furrowing his brows as he remembered the mention of bets several months ago. “Will they-”

“You’ve got a boat of illegal men already against the government and against God, you won’t be gettin’ slack or flapping jaw if they see how we acted last night.” Bill replied blankly, putting on his hat. “They’ve seen me long enough to know how I act.” 

Dipper sighed and quirked a brow, blinking slow. He didn’t quite understand how Bill had completely made a crew of socially forward oddities, but he didn’t mind. “Aye..” He breathes soundly, adjusting his slacks and lowering his eyes while he picks up his messenger bag from off the floor. Pieces of charcoal pencils spill out and he flushes at the mess he’s making as he quickly pulls everything back in and stands.

Bill scoffed and slipped from the bed lazily, placing his feet on the floor and stepping over to his drawers, sifting through them as if he was looking for something important. “Well? Get on with you. I’ll met you out there once I’m done in here.” 

The navigator moves out of the room on order, emerging from the cabin with a wave of anxiety in his stomach. The cold air hits his face in the hot sun, and he takes a deep, nervous breath as he begins to walk to the side of the deck, settling his stuff down on a barrel. He feels his long auburn hair tickle his neck before he takes it between his fingers and pulled what he could of it over to one shoulder, hiding his face. His body language was very obviously tired, sore and confused. He rubs at his neck, as if it would banish the bruises away, and he walked out, swaying a little from their drinking last night as he pops his collar and then takes a bucket with a rope tied to it, tossing it to the water and then pulling it up with what little strength he had. His arms were sore, but they were certainly growing in brawn after his work on the boat. He yawns, and then removes his trousers, leaving the shirt and garments on while he dumps the bucket over his head, completely downing himself in cold salt water. Dipper settles the bucket down and then takes the soap, rubbing it between his fingers and hiding in the shadows beside the stairs to the top deck while he massages suds into hair and body. 

Far off, he sees men laughing and in fact, trading gold. Dipper tells himself that it has nothing to do with him as he shamefully washes down. He thinks of how Bill would want him to act after such an encounter, and he swallows dryly as he relaxes a little, deciding he shouldn’t let their illicit encounter change the odd form of friendship they had. 

The man of the hour emerges from his cabin, and Dipper swallows as quickly he refills the bucket one more time, using his overshirt from last night as a rag to scrub the lye soap into his skin, now, slimy particles and water was all soaked into the clothes he was adorned in too. He dumps the bucket onto himself, cleansing the soap away and then tossing the thing to the side with a loud clatter. He then runs back into the to the hatch in the floor as inconspicuously as he could. He opens it and throws his clothes down before jumping after them, and closing the hatch, almost completely bypassing the ladder. He greets a couple crew members, holding his wet shirt over his chest as he runs down the storage room all the way to the servants quarters. Rats scuttle, ropes sway, and Dipper finally makes his way to his hammock, which hasn’t seen use in weeks. He pulls up his messenger bag and quickly rummages through it, pulling out all of his original clothes that he had brought with him. Dipper quickly dresses himself in dry clothing, placing the wet ones onto the hammock to be dried out over today’s sun. Finally, after tying back his growing hair, he clips the leather shut with the metal clasp and moves to walk back to the top deck, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Bill’s beaming on the main deck, his still drying hair pulled back out of his face, complementing his adorned eyepatch.

“Morning, men!” He chirped, humming and dragging a hand to pat Dipper’s shoulder. “Word spreads fast, I see…” The Captain drawled, sighing as he eyed down Parley, who was exchanging a fair handful of coins to other men, who were gathered in a circle. “The sun shining hard doesn’t mean you’ve got any less time to work. Now quit with that and head off to your posts before I bring out my revolver.” 

“Aye Captain!” 

“Peter!” Bill barks, demanding, yet playful. “Save it for later!” He soon bellowed, and Parley stuffed his coins back and turned to call direct orders to each and every men, as if he hadn’t just been gambling. “Christ, I swear…” His hand dragged off, now trailing on the wood as he stepped near the door.

As Dipper runs back up the deck, he’s still anxiously tucking in his shirt with anxious, quick hands, noticing that he hadn’t done it right on the way up. 

“Someone is eager to get dressed again,” Bill bit out, snarky and playful as he began his way further toward the railing of the ship 

“Don’t joke!” Dipper defiantly calls as he tightly cinched his belt around his waist.

“Why not? It’s much too fun.” The Captain hummed, flitting a bit of fabric between his fingers. “I don’t find entertainment in leaving stories behind simply because I was drunk. Though if you’d rather not, then it’s your loss in the fun.” 

Dipper shuffled his feet and scratched his brow as he took the wheel behind calloused fingers. “I’ve just never been good at it.” 

“Alcohol makes everyone good at it. But.. I’d say it’s a fair time to start.” Bill spoke to the sky as he adjusted his boots.

“And you’re not worried about the response to our.. Well-” 

“-As I’ve said… We are a bunch of blasphemous criminals with no regards to the law, and so two men who enjoy a good fuck should be the last of our, or  _ their _ , issues.” Bill paused for a slow intake of breath, releasing it carefully. “Additionally, I'm in charge of the whole mess as long as they say I am. It isn’t the first time two men have had certain.. Well, relations such as these onboard.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Dipper replied, biting his cheek. “But the barracks aren’t exactly quiet at night..” The navigator said with a bit of a disgusted sneer. He was still worried, and didn’t believe Bill completely, but the man made him feel reassured. Which was odd, considering he was the most unstable person he had ever met. “Ugh. Anyway, How’s that wound?”

“Fine enough.” Bill mumbles through his teeth, tipping his nose up to the warm sea breeze as he listens to the sounds of the sails whipping in the distance, his heart singing. 

Dipper scoffs, “I know that’s a lie, you were cut up pretty bad.” 

Bill cackles, his thick hair flopping over his shoulders as he throws his head back. “You don’t know  _ ‘cut up pretty bad.’ _ ” 

“It’s a miracle you’re not dead, honestly. One infected, small cut turns into one amputated arm if it gets infected.”

“I don’t believe in miracles.” The Captain breathes slowly, scrunching up his nose. “But don’t you think you’ve cleaned it enough in the past day?” 

“Not at all. And I know you’re not wearing bandages.” 

“How could you?” 

“Because I know you.” 

“Don’t be so coy.” Bill grunts back, gnawing at his cheek.

Dipper smiles. “Alright, strip down, I’m going to get a rag.” 

“Fine. But It was my idea.” He waves his hand dismissively, grunting as he begins undressing.

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Dipper says as he walks back down the stairs and into Bill’s cabin to pick up a bottle of whiskey, an expensive one just to spite. He then finds their ripped up clothing from the other day and rips off another big strip from a torn pair of slacks, balling it up and finding more cloth to dress the wound with in Bill’s first aid supplies, which wasn’t many. But for a pirate, he certainly was clean…Dipper takes these things back up to the deck, and Bill’s only barely settling a folded waistcoat onto a barrel by the railing, weighting it down with some rope so it wouldn’t fly away. The brunette settles the items down onto the deck and then grasps the collar of Bill’s shirt a bit aggressively, pulling it down. 

Bill snorts as he’s handled so aggressively, wondering just what it meant while he lets Dipper deal with him for fun. “Haven’t we been here before?” The Captain asks with a sneer as he settles onto the barrel and crosses his ankles. 

“Yes, and we’ll be here many more times if you’re not more careful.” The navigator mumbles, exposing the red and swollen cuts and bruises from yesterday, ignoring the bites that he had given him from last night. However, he did feel proud, and couldn’t help his smile as he thought of how he had marked up this Captain and made him scream last night. Maybe it wasn’t something to be embarrassed of, and it was something to be proud of. 

“What are you beaming about, kid?” The man asks in a childlike irritation, shifting his jaw and squinting up and Dipper. 

“Nothing… at all..” Dipper speaks slowly because of his focus, bending over to pick up the alcohol and the rags. He truly did enjoy Bill’s company, despite his oddities and his foolish tendencies. This was obvious to him as he brought the alcohol and rag up to begin cleaning Bill’s shoulder. The navigator uncorks and pours the whiskey onto the rag, settling it to the side. Now, he begins to wipe delicately at the cuts across his chest and arm.

Bill shivered into the sweet touches as cool liquid dribbled down his collar and chest, making him shift and cringe a little. He soon turned halfway to take a gentle hold of Dipper’s wrist, trailing up to his fingers. “We’ll let them talk. It’s not like it’s a secret. They’ve seen my eye on you since day one.” He hushed. “I plan on having supper down with the crew, considering they packed up quite a bit of new cargo, animals included. So if they give you slack, I’ll be getting it just the same, got it?” 

Dipper grinned in embarrassment. “Someone down there is earning thirty silver.” He mumbled with a cheeky look as he averted his eyes, sighing as he took his shivering hand back to himself and wrung out the rag onto the deck. “They probably heard you all night,”

Bill raised a brow. “You didn’t exactly aim to make me quiet.” He regarded, removing his own fingers and turning back, seeing as the other was in no such mood to be lavished. 

“Maybe it was a pride thing.” Dipper replies with a grin, feeling as if he was under a spotlight. “It wasn’t my fault, but I might as well take the bullet.” He takes the cloth bandages and makes Bill sit up so he can wrap them around his chest and bicep, similar to how Dipper was previously taken care of when he was wounded. He grows dizzy as he suddenly feels like he had been on this ship a lot longer than he thought. 

“Well I’ll humor you and say that you did a good job.”  Bill chuckled to himself. “You said you hadn’t done anything like that before, yes?” 

“Is your goal is to humiliate and beguile me into submission? And… yes.” Dipper laughed a little incredulously. He could distantly feel the light splash of seawater against his cheek, able to smell the salt in it, his body found relaxation.

“It’s humorous, what can I say?” Bill remarked with a deep breath, knitting his brows as a cackle fell from his lips. 

Dipper looked up at him, his eyes adjusting to the bright light behind them, contrasting the color of Bill’s skin, which he had been staring at for the past couple minutes. “So are your screams.” He replies slyly before smirking and going back to wrapping his form.

“Oh? We’re still on this are we?” The Captain says with a quirked brow, shifting his neck in an attempt to crack it. “You find them humorous?” He spoke in mock offense as he sat patiently. 

“The most humorous thing I’ve ever heard, I swear.” Dipper replied distractedly, tipping his head back down towards Bill as he ties the bandage and then steps away picking up the whiskey. 

“How rude.” Bill mumbled playfully as he begins pulling his shirt back up. “Now, Dipper, if you’re so much as ready, take the wheel.” The man picks up the cloth and whiskey, waving Dipper off as he sees another man approaching, but he had to focus hard to see him. The sun was not kind to his tired eye and cool chest, though it was still early enough in the morning that he wouldn’t find discomfort in the rays just yet.

Dipper obeys and settles his back onto the barrel next to Bill, walking to the wheel and taking it tightly between calloused and bruised fingers, paying no mind to the pain as he stiffly refuses to let it slip. 

“Morning, Captain.” Was spoken to him gruffly by a burly Irishman, making Bill raise his head with a firm nod to see him carrying and sorting through boxes, with Kojo standing by the stairs.

“Aye, morning to you too, Denman. Find Parley for me, would you? Tell him to alert the men to their positions and keep her steady north for a bit. The winds are fierce this morning, but as soon as they calm, I want to go west…” He paused, running a hand up to his forehead. “Oh! And would you check to see if Blackburn is tending to those in the cockpit? I trust his word, but that man fucks off more than I can trust him to do his actual work.” 

Denman seemed to snort and Kojo cackled, but the both of them nodded in agreement, while Denman’s firm eyes trailed over to view his Captain’s many vivid bruises that painted along his neck and collar while he turned and began his way down to the lower deck at the rear end of the galleon, humming with an amused idea of how offended his bed partner may get by being the center of attention today. 

“I suppose we aren’t headed North towards Ireland, otherwise known as towards the British, now that we’re on the run…” The navigator mumbled as he leaned against the wheel a little. “So- Where to now? We have nowhere to go but North or West…” The man mumbled, rubbing at his scruff. “We did enough trading in France to last us for a while, no? Do we keep their flag?”

“We will until we leave this bay. Set a course West and I’ll change the flag back once we’re out of their territory. Likely, the pigeons have already heard of us though, so I don’t know how much good it’ll do us…” Bill was tiredly bemused as he rested his hand to his chin, his other hand holding onto the neck of the whiskey bottle and swishing it about absentmindedly. “Anyway, there's nothing for us North but cold weather and fish traders, and with France and England in recent peace, they’re bound to be nice to each other, at least for a moment… Which means danger for us. The government has been cracking bloody whips on us pirates.” The Captain is quiet for a moment as he pets his breast and looks to the side. He thinks gently of the cowardice of the pirates he used to know, that were long gone now. 

“So you have no care for the King's Pardon?” The navigator asks, adjusting his weight. 

“I have no care for the British. _‘Piracy expelled, commerce restored,’_ what horseshit,” Bill’s eyes darken as acid rises to his tongue. “Hornigold was a coward and a goddamn traitor, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. He went after his own lieutenant you know,” he snorts and tips his head, shaking it.  “We would still have Nassau if he and the other’s fought harder. He ate God’s boot anyway, so it doesn’t matter, I reckon. God bless Charles Vane for what he did. Did you hear? Some of us escaped because of him. I wasn’t there in Nassau at the time of the blockade but we heard of it. Still kicking, he is…” Bill sighs and stares off for a moment, remembering his past ten times over, “Seventeen-Thirteen was a better year for us even more so- sixteen-ninety, but I don’t remember that of course… Ergh.” He rubs at his forehead, and feels beads of sweat dripping down his temples, watching them slip down his gloves when he pulls his hand away. 

“It seems as if you have a lot on your mind,” Dipper muses gently, tipping his head back a bit sympathetically at the Captain and giving him a quiet smile. 

“You’re strangely unfazed by all this… But- God above do I,” the taller man agrees, as he watches over his crew doing their jobs on the lower deck.

“I’m used to your incessant ramblings.” 

“My ramblings will keep you alive, prick.” 

“You’re right, keep going,” Dipper steps down, interested in what Bill had to say as he gently steers the boat more Westward.

“Keep going he says! Ha!” It takes the Captain a moment to gather his thoughts again as he’s too caught on the fact that Dipper was letting him flap his lips at him for so long. “Mm...Blackbeard is out of the water as well…” Bill swallows and sits up a little more straight, resting his sore back against the railing before he stands and takes a swig from his bottle. 

“So you might be on the vessel of one of the last major Captains of the sea,” He says smugly, despite the anxiety eating at him in the back of his head. He’d deal with it later and have a long conversation with some maps over the thickest brandy he owned later.

“I say we go South and pay Santo Domingo a visit. Spend our plunder and lie in wait for some merchant ships.” The Captain mused, pleasantly excited all of the sudden as he scratched against the prickling scruff on his chin and jaw. “There, we can stock up even more and have a little fun for once. What do you say?” 

Dipper quirks his brow before he’s shaking his head. “It’s not a bad idea, but it might be a dangerous one.” He hums quietly, yawning into his shoulder. 

“Our life is dangerous. Do you think most of us are here for the career? We’d be bloody privateers if that was the case. We’re criminals already, and we’d better die at the hands of a bloody battle than a hanging…” Bill snorts and scrunches up his nose, adjusting his eyepatch gently as he shifts against the railing. “Somethin’ tells me you’re not going to be running your mouth an awful lot once we get there.” The Captain mused, laughing and knitting his thick brows as he stared down to the billowing green waters with a quick eye before bringing his gaze back to the waters ahead.

“That, or you’ll be going off too much.” Bill seemed to hum and knead at his lower lip between his teeth, feeling as the cold sea breeze rustled his loose hair that fell from beneath his bandana. “Either way, find a good middle ground so you can keep a few of your teeth in your mouth, eh?” 

“Going off? What else would I do? I like to drink and eat, but fighting and women aren’t really my forte…” The navigator breathes in the salty sea air, and despite his sore body, he feels an odd sense of peace filling him, for probably the first time in his life. He was… satisfied, for the most part. Yes, he was a criminal, but he had gotten his wish. Adventure…. Something exciting and well… He looks back at Bill and blinks softly. Maybe even something else that he didn’t know he craved. It might end at the cost of his death, but at least he had lived life to the fullest, in a way. There was nothing for him back in New York… Mabel was in Maryland, and his parents were long gone. And who knows what happened to his uncles… They were always drinking at a pub, at least Stanley was, Stanford never liked to be in one place for long. People always told Dipper that they were a lot like each other. He gets lost in his thoughts, dreaming about distant memories of playing in fields with his family before Bill snaps him out of it. 

“Well if you’re going to cling to my hip like a lad, then let's at least try to do it discreetly.” He chuckled deeply and then put his hair up into a ponytail after steadying the wheel with his boot, as if he had done it a million times before. “Try to just act aloof. You’d be better off with a bullet in you than saying the wrong thing in a place like that.” 

“Shut your trap, you like it.” Dipper replies slowly, lapping at his lips and leaning onto the wheel a little more before the ship jumps on a wave and he clings onto it like a scared cat. Of course, as soon as he gains some confidence, God decides to knock him down. “I’m smart with my words when I want to be.” He’s lying, mostly out of anxiety, but he holds his hands onto the wheel with a shaking gusto before he fixes his posture and tucks his hair back. 

“I may, but I doubt they would.” Bill snickered, “Not that I give a rat’s ass, but I’d rather not add something to the pile of reasons why the entire commonwealth wants my skin on a wall.” He’s silent for a few moments as Dipper looks back at him, and he’s too focused on playing with the liquid in the bottle to immediately reply. That is, until he looks over at the antsy navigator.

“You may not be, but I well am. You blabber when you get your nerves up.” 

“And you flirt when you’re tired.” Dipper tries to pointlessly retaliate, popping his hip out a little. “And I’m not some lovesick little dove who’s going to be possessively hanging-”

“-Correction, I flirt when I’m drunk. And I so happen to have a swig every night before bed..” Bill counters with a casual grin, raising the bottle for effect. 

Dipper’s lips are parted in frustration before he sighs and relaxes gently. “You don’t have to worry. You forget, I saved your ass in France. I may not have been my smartest at the dinner, but I’m a quick thinker.”

The Captain’s grin soon upturned into a lovely smirk. “I suppose I didn’t thank you enough last night for that, did I?” Bill tucked some of his hair back as he chortled. “I will simply have to show you my sorry bare ass as a better, ‘thank you,’”

Dipper grips the forward wheel indignantly and blinks slowly. “Oh I’m sure you did already, but this has nothing to do with last night…”   


“Well, something  _ certainly _ happened last night… I don’t doubt that much.” He replied with a coked brow, before leaning to book dipper in the back of the knees. “That something definitely made you switch up your mood, aye? You’re letting it affect you more than you should,” 

“And what do you mean by switch up?” Dipper asks softly, brushing hair away from his face. 

“Figure it out on your own.” Bill mused, lowering the bottle to the floor with his gaze and tightening his grip so that he could crack his knuckles. “You see things differently now.” The Captain leaned his elbow softly between two of the wheel pegs, gazing down to the Navigator.

“Nothing has changed with you, however,” the man replies with an amused expression, looking a little frustrated but nevertheless happy. 

“As we’ve been over..” Dipper muttered slowly. The navigator kneads his cheek between his teeth and slowly grasp onto the wheel with his hands looking up at the sun’s position in the sky before running a shaking hand through his hair. He watches the Captain stroll away and feels a bit solemn, wanting to be past this bit, maybe he’d sneak him away later and try to laugh with him. Drink and have a good time… “Where do we stand?” 

“On a boat in a sea of turmoil, my friend, but if you mean us, as in our relations, I’d say…” Bill swallows for a moment, his lips hanging open in a sort of dumbfounded expression, one that was incredibly unlike him. What would he say? He’d be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t want Dipper all to himself, especially not after all they had been through together, and last night well, it was good, and Bill knew that, even though he was drunk. “Two criminals enjoying their lives to the fullest of their capability, I suppose,” 

“You know, it would be easier to figure out if you spoke normally.”

“If you’re wishing for me to speak normally, it’s a lost cause, _carissime_ _. ”  _ He paused, taking a swig _ , “ _ You wouldn’t like me as much if I weren’t a puzzle. You live for labyrinths like me.” Bill places a hand on Dipper’s shoulder and squeezes gently before making his way down to the main deck with a lingering touch. 

 

⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋

 

“I want to work on my swordsmanship,” Dipper speaks proudly, his chest puffed out for illusion as he runs his nervous hands against his sextant. He patiently watches Bill look over letters and papers at his desk, ones that were most likely picked up in France while his feet shift. 

“It is not the greatest swordwork I’ve seen, I’ll admit to that,” the Captain replies absentmindedly, thumbing his free hand over one of the golden buttons on his red jacket, which was currently draped over his chair while his other hand sifts through letters. 

“I know this. I’m a better shot than I am a fencer, but I think it would be a good idea to be well versed in both. After France, I think I need to be better at defending myself,”

“We have time to kill, and open space to be ambushed, so I support you in your endeavors…” Clearing his throat, the Captain’s harsh eye fixated on the man in front of him.

“’ll take you out to practice tonight, but right now I have to work on this.” His hand gestured, waving in the air in a lazy circle. “Go to the main deck and find Parley, have him teach you… something.” 

“Aye, aye… Bill-” 

“Cipher- I’m your Captain, kid, don’t forget that just because we were in bed last night,” 

“And what if I told you I was gonna say you look ravishing today?”

“Then I’d have you horsewhipped for lying, now get out,” the Captain’s snickering, shaking his head. “What _were_  you going to say? If it’s that important,” 

“Figure it out yourself,” Dipper snips back with a coy grin before he snorts and moves to walk out of the cabin, settling his equipment on a shelf before he leaves. Trotting up the deck, he casts a small glance back at the cabin and sighs. 

“Insufferable, isn’t he?” A voice sounds to Dipper, making him jump a little. 

“What?” 

“The Captain, he’s insufferable. Especially after bed.” Peter remarks, as if talking over the weather. “He’s crazy in the head, no doubt, but he cares for us. Remember that when he’s punching your lights out aye?” 

“After bed?” Dipper asks, having nearly no regard for the last thing Parley said.

“We’ve fucked, Pinekid, But he definitely likes you more than we ever liked each other, it was just hormones for us,” Parley laughs, running a hand against his head, which needed shaving again, he wanted to do it in France, but the didn’t end up having enough time. 

“And did they bet on you too?”

“You’d think you’d know pirates by now kid, you’re too innocent.” Parley laughs. “Of course they betted on me, but Cap’s crew wasn’t as sound back then, but they knew lip would end in dismemberment.”

“What about.. Uh.. women?” 

“More than he has men, but that’s beside the point. Your Captain doesn’t care about the specifics. He cares for the experiences. He’d screw a barrel if it weren’t sharp.” 

“So…” Dipper starts. 

“You’ve also been in bed together for weeks. Our betting could be off. He could have given you a cheeky handjob under the covers and we wouldn’t ever know.” Parley crosses his arms and wiggles his nose against the wind, looking out against the empty horizon.

“He-” 

“-Shh, If you admit it then I have to give back my winnings.” 

“How much did you win?” Dipper asks, leaning onto the railing next to Parley as he surveys his calloused hands. They were still much daintier than the fingers of the man next to him.

“You don’t give away your winnings to the people you were betting about. Gamblers don’t whinney, and they certainly don’t boast, unless you’re stupid. Boasting winnings gets you robbed or killed,” 

“Well I’ve never had ‘winnings’ to ‘whinney’ about anywho.” 

“That explains a whole lot.” 

“You already knew I was innocent, I only got here nearly six months ago, I haven’t had any time to gamble anyway.”

“Ohh,” Parley snickers and shakes his head. “You always find something. Now, you got anythin’ to keep you busy?” 

“The Captain told me to find you and ask you to teach me something,” 

“Why don’t I teach you to gamble?” Parley says playfully, quirking his lip.

“That’s… your thing I think, I’m okay with where I am. I don’t need excess amount of gold to spend on prostitutes.”

“I resent that, you can spend it on whatever you want, not just women.” 

“Let’s move on.” The navigator replies irritably. 

“Let’s.” The quartermaster responds with a smile.

“Just go tighten some ropes kid, rip up those hands. You need it.” Parley orders, nodding down at Dipper with a curt hum.

“Aye.” The shorter man replies with a nod, jogging off with a dizzy head. What a conversation! He didn’t want to think about any of this anymore. But… things would probably be easier if he had just accepted it. As Dipper curls his hands around a thick, sharp rope and begins to pull down on it, tightening the sails, he thinks of what Bill had said to him last night.

_ "I must say you amazed me.” _

Telling Dipper he was made of starlight, the way his name was whispered on his lips before they… they kissed. And that, for some reason, was just now washing over Dipper. He had been so, so preoccupied with the fact that they had had sex with each other that he hadn’t even remembered the butterflies, the flushed cheeks and the shaky hands. He’d blame it on the wine, they had had so much last night, and that was probably why he didn’t remember until now. Well, of course he had  _ remembered _ , but he had been… subconsciously avoiding it. Part of him remembers all this and wants to run down to the cabin and throw himself at Bill, wants to hug him close to himself and kiss his neck and make him feel wanted… But- Dipper would have to prove himself first. Last night, he submitted to Bill. And when he trained, he had to do better. He had to impress. Otherwise, the Captain would hold it against him for the rest of forever.  

The Navigator forms a plan. Tonight, he’d learn some sword fighting from Bill and try to beat him. He’d do his best, and try to show his dominance once again. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t submissive. Dipper stands up more tall and gazes to a pirate who was staring at him, and he stares back, cold and determined, his hair whipping in the wind.   
  


⍋ ⍋ ⍋ ⍋  
  


Swords poised, griped tightly in sweaty, ruined hands, Dipper stands tall against his Captain with the lanterns and ropes swinging round them, the sailing slow with today’s lack of wind and the sun has already begun to dip in the sky, washing a beautiful orange against all of their faces. 

“Feet farther apart!” Bill barks, his hair pulled back from his face so he could see better, his waistcoat discarded. “I could knock you down in a second! Your enemy will  _ always _ look for a weakness.” 

Dipper begrudgingly adjusts his feet apart. Do it right. Do it right this time, your posture must be perfect. He shifts his arms a little, loosens his legs and furrows his brow to zero in on his target. 

“Better.” The Captain says with a nod and a little bit of a smile, flicking his sword side to side a bit lavishly to show off, his wrist gliding easily against the wind. He uses it as an intimidation tactic, a way to show his enemies that he was well versed in how to use his weapon. But oh, how adorable his navigator looked, poised nervously, flushed and sweating behind his rapier. “You know, I’ve been fighting sword since I was but a babe. The first time I picked one up I was twelve. By thirteen, I was the best swordsman on the ship.” 

“We’ve all heard the tale before Cap’n, just get on with it!” Denman shouts with a hearty laugh. 

“You’re breaking the scene, Denman! One more peep and there will be lead in those lips!” 

“Stalling won’t help you,” Dipper says firmly, swallowing and letting through a little bright smile, his eyes filling with absolute glee and fervor. 

“Stalling will help you, however.” The Captain replies, propping his belted hip out and resting his free hand on it. His golden waistcoat glitters in the sun, the embroidery sparkling. 

“Let’s get on with it!” Dipper cries out hoarsely, leaping forward with his sword poised directly forward, running at Bill. 

The Captain instantly knocks back his strike and then shoves Dipper back hard with his thick forearm, causing the boy to hit the floor roughly, sword clattering loudly off to the side.“Too soon. You didn’t wait until I was open. You’re letting it get to you too much. Now get up and we’ll try again.”

Dipper’s shamefully rubbing his ass as he moves to his feet again, standing, picking up his sword and ignoring the laughs from the crew. 

“You’re better than this Dipper, relax.” the Captain speaks softly, stepping back a little after he grabs the navigator’s collar and tugs him up roughly. “It is a duel, not a contest.” 

“I know,” the smaller man snaps in reply, recoiling and adjusting his shirt. He darts his pink tongue across his lips while running a hand through damp hair as he gains his footing again. 

“Good! Fix your posture and you’re ready.” He steps back on firm heels, squinting his eye in the sun. “Guard your outside line and remember your attacking distance. You leave it too open or too close and you’re dead, and attack from the inside, a forward stab will only work if you’ve already won.” The Captain begins circling him slowly, almost like a cat. “Inside is for attacking, and the outside is for blocking, so stay on your toes.” Straightening his posture, the Captain cracks his neck and readies his sword. “Now, thrust upward towards me. Artfully, not like a brute..” Bill is rambling, enjoying Dipper’s submissive expressions turning bright with fire. He looked gorgeous against the sunset, the warm light casting soft shadows against the navigator’s flushed face. 

Dipper does as he’s told almost instantly and thrusts his sword upward towards Bill’s neck, which is quickly deflected with a expert hanging parry on Bill’s part, who looks down at him with an amused glance of pity. The navigator has already broken a sweat, and the toes of his boots are pointed in awkward directions as he struggles to keep his footing. 

“This is a hanging parry, and it will save your eyes, face and neck if you use it. But beware.” Bill wraps the metal of his sword around Dipper’s and flicks to the side, causing the man to cry out in pain and grip his wrist as his hilt is whipped away from him. “You’d think you’d remember that from last time,” 

“You didn’t give me any warning,” the Navigator says as he retrieves his sword and angrily ignores the throbbing in his fingers. It’s not like holding the sword didn’t hurt enough already, his hands were covered in throbbing lacerations and broken callouses from his work with the ropes today. 

“And your enemy won’t either. This is training, but I will not go easy on you. If I hurt you you’ll be more likely to remember.” Bill condescendingly bends over a bit and smiles. “You’re so good at everything else, I’m starting to think you’re just lucky,” the Captain taunts with a laugh. 

“You have a point,” the Navigator replies, moving hair from his face. “What next?” 

“Now, using what I told you, duel with me again. And don’t let beating me get to you, you performed much better the first time we dueled, and it was because you were calm. Breathe.” 

“He kicked all of our asses! It’s just part of becoming one of us!” Chipper cries from a barrel, his cat in his lap as he snickers and leans against the railing. “He’s not beserk right now either, so you have a chance to win,” the boy giggles, adjusting his open vest. 

“Hear, hear,” Blackburn agrees quietly, lowering his eyes to his pint of whiskey as he settles onto the deck, his eyes smiling softly under bushy brows. Off to the side, Denman and Kojo play cards, tossing them back and forth between each other and occasionally looking back to view the commotion. Mad-eye is tightening ropes, and the rest of the crew is fucking off to their own regard, drinking, talking, watching, looking…

“Hear that? Now come on, duel, take as much time as you need to gather yourself, Slow breathing yields winning battles.” Cipher says slowly, his boots sliding gently against the cherrywood as he swallows dryly and gets ready for Dipper to lunge towards him. 

Dipper nods, his sword poised tightly in his hand. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly, breathing in and out with slow, deep breaths as he feels the very light breeze against his cheeks, his pounding heart and head finally calming as he shifts his feet. 

“Feel the rock of the boat in your legs, use it to steady yourself. Grasp your hilt, it is an extension of you, not a toy, but a tool,” the Captain breathes softly, practically whispering to Dipper as he begins to pace in circles around him like a proud, curious horse, holding his head high and dragging his heels as he waits for an attack. “You are the stars, you hold their grace within you…” He whispers, closer to Dipper now. 

The navigator smiles, his eyes pop open, and he flicks his sword out, pointing it at Bill, who steps back and smiles, lowering and centering his weight as he holds out his sword as well. Dipper channels his advantage. He’s doesn’t have technique, or years of experience and training, but he does have light feet, and swiftness. Bill channels strength and elegance. Dipper channels agility and quick thinking. This, is where they differed. Two powerful, bright, starlit beings dancing together on the wood of a giant vessel in the middle of the sea. The moon began to watch over them, and a quietness seemed to settle over the world as they looked into eachother’s eyes. 

Bill makes the first move, starting the fight with a sharp movement, his sword darting forward towards Dipper’s head, almost testing him to see if he had learned anything from their last encounter. And he does, Dipper uses the hanging parry, the loud clanging of their swords clashing together resounding about the boat, making Dipper smile a little. 

“Good!” The Captain praises and pulls away his sword before the Navigator could attempt to snap it away. “Right foot forward, inside, go!” The man yells out instructions, and Dipper follows them like an obedient dog. Their rhythm is found now, and the two men are jumping forward, back, dancing in circles, avoiding ropes and bottles on the floor as they clash their swords together and drown out the cheers and laughter of the crowd behind him. 

This carries on for a while, and the navigator knows that the Captain is going easy on him, but for now, he was satisfied by the fact that he wasn’t getting stabbed or slashed. He was perfectly defending himself, and he felt akin to a hero in one of his books as he did so well. Laughing in absolute glee, the Navigator bites his lip and begins to press forward, wanting Bill to up the difficulty and test him. He lunges down towards the legs, curious to watch Bill defend this action, and do so he does, looking surprised all the same at the break of continuity. 

He flicks Dipper’s pointed sword to the side. “I suppose smiting your enemies legs off could work, if you were dedicated enough,” the tall, gorgeous man laughs, tossing his head back playfully before he comes back into action. “Okay, stop, you’re not ready for this to get harder yet. You’ll be dead in a minute if you make risky moves like that.” He huffs, wiping sweat from his brow, “But if you’re in a bind, and don’t crave a fair fight, always keep your pistol at your hip. A bullet to the noggin will keep him down.” Bill flicks his sword to the left and right so fast that it cuts the wind, giving a soft whipping sound. “But we pirates enjoy a fair fight. We may maim, steal and cheat, but the good pirates will rightly duel to the death if the stakes are weighed perfectly. If I catch you cheating against a fellow pirate I’ll cut you myself.”

“And the commonwealth?” Dipper asks with an amused expression and a quirked brow, nodding his understanding to Bill’s statements. 

“I could care less what you do with them. Now, en guard,” the Captain readies himself again, ruffling his shirt a little as they begin walking round each other again. “Try something new, kid.” 

The navigator bobs his head again, sniffling and tucking some hair behind his ear before he gives the first blow this time, jumping forward and poting his sword, which is quickly deflected by Bill, bending Dipper’s wrist awkwardly. “Hold it tighter.” Bill orders, “Your wrist needs to be loose but your palm needs to be tight.” Dipper grits his teeth and nods, jumping back and then letting Bill take a go at him. He deflects the sword to the side and then moves fast around Bill, diving under the man’s arm, but by the time Bill’s whipped around, Dipper already has his sword to his neck, poised right against the artery.

“Great!” the Captain praises. “Utilize your height and your speed, go again.” the man steps back, and he notices faintly that the light of the day is dropping fast. 

It’s practically two more hours of this, going back and forth with random tips from the Captain sprinkled in, throwing swords and bodies to and fro as they laugh and fight and tease each other about the night. Their energy feels better now, as opposed to this morning, when Dipper was tense and the Captain was being rigid and closed off. Now, out in the open under the oil lanterns and the stars, they’re still moving, still jumping at each other until it turns into a game, and the Navigator is standing on a barrel yelling down at the Captain with his sword poised. 

“Heave ho! I am Cipher, Captain of the Partem Mente and indignant ass of the sea! Bow down before me!”

Bill snorts and stretches his arm upward menacingly, pointing at Dipper.  “This is mutiny! I could gut you for this!” He  jumps up in a strong attempt to grasp Dipper’s shirt to pull him back down, succeeding after a long tussle of arms to bring him down and practically throw the man at the deck, who hits it hard and can’t help but laugh despite the pained nerves in his knees. Again, his sword clatters away, practically for the millionth time tonight, and Dipper shifts onto his back and stares up at the sky, his arms absolutely throbbing from their work.

“I give in, I give in. I surrender.” Dipper howls, stretching out on the damp wood.

“Never say die! Get back up.” Bill cackles, kicking at him.

“No,” The smaller responds simply, sitting up and smiling up at Bill with a swollen cheek and a cut above his eye, dry blood clotted against his temple. 

“Ah, that bullheaded temper of yours comes to bite me in the ass again, I see,” The Captain all but sings, spinning his sword lazily on the wood.

“I’m tired,” Dipper replies, looking up at the man and then crossing his legs, scooting closer to the railing and peering through one of the openings of the wood to view the horizon, deep, empty, and black. He pauses, inhaling the salty air. “Do you ever feel lonely out here?” 

“No…” the Captain replies a little apprehensively, swallowing and settling down next to Dipper after sheathing his sword in his belt. “I have a crew, and the stars, and if not all that, I have my vessel,” he replies simply, quirking a brow and wiping sweat from his brow.

“But it’s so empty out here..” He swallows dryly, his stomach twisting at the thought. “The ocean goes on forever, if we drowned there’d be no one to remember or discover us.” the Navigator finds himself comforted by the prospect. His eyes lower a little, he never really did care for people caring for him anyway. 

“It comes with the job description, kid. Better to sink here than to rot in capital soil…” He tucks back some of his hair and removes his hat, holding it in his lap. “You see emptiness, I see a full ocean, filled to the brim with creatures, abandoned boats, treasure, and creatures we probably won’t discover for hundreds of years.” 

“Aye…” Dipper breathes, his chest feeling heavy with guilt as he remembers Mabel. He should probably try harder to send her more letters. He prayed she didn’t visit his home spontaneously and find an empty building.  He wanted to in France, but with the commotion, he didn’t end up getting a chance. He likely wouldn’t be able to send one until they got to the Dominican Republic, which would take months. He sighs gently. Hopefully, she was just sewing her little heart out, not even thinking of Dipper back home. 

Bill is just as quiet, reflecting gently on his life as he looks back at the horizon. He needed to get on with his revenge soon. It wouldn’t be long until he was dead what with all the other great pirate Captains dying off one by one. (And a few at Bill’s own hands too…) The Captain of the Partem Mente would go eventually too, and he would spend his days in Hell, but it wouldn’t be worth it without dragging his prize, Strange down with him. Time was running out. 

“Remember how you said that it was becoming less and less safe to be a pirate?” Dipper breaths him out of his trance and he looks back at the man gently. 

“Quite. Silly, I was just thinking of all that. Why?” 

“I think I’d be glad to die here.” Dipper says gently, looking at Bill with a firm gaze, his deep brown eyes glinting against the firelight. 

“Me too, kid.” Bill replies, punching Dipper’s arm and then viewing him gently. He certainly was proud of the pirate this man was growing into. He was still feeble, still nervous, but he held himself differently than he did before. He held himself like a man with power. 

“Did you ever kill any of the great Captains?” the navigator asks gently, stretching his legs out into the spaces of the ship railing and letting them dangle over the edge.

“Of course. I’ve won my fair share of fights.” 

“Name a few,” 

“Giving me an excuse to brag are we?” Bill scoffs, resting back and cracking his knuckles.”I’ve done in old Black Sam, Sly Six and Benjamin Hayes... Sam put up a tough fight, I ought to say, but Ben was much too tame. The fight was short with him.”

“-Ay Cap! Don’t forget Thomas Cocklyn. That wretched dog, knew about as much of being Captain as a child would've.” Blackburn called.

“Oh! What a coward he was. A formidable opponent though…” Bill seems lost in thought for a second. “He was quite a brute.”

“Stop bragging and drag your puppy over here to drink with us!” One of the sailors howled, waving a tankard in the air.

Dipper blushes a little and swallows, standing to pick up his sword and push it back against the railing on the floor. “I think it’s time I was my own dog now,” he bites begrudgingly.

“You gotta earn that, kid, we were all pups at one point, you just so happen to act the most like one,” Chipper waved his hand as he sipped on the froth of a beer, kicking his legs.

“What can I say?” Dipper mused, rubbing at his scruff.

“Now, now, settle down boys,” Bill says, as if he hadn’t practically started the entire thing. He pulls up two shorter barrels and pats one for Dipper to sit down on. 

Sitting around a few glimmering lanterns is the whole of the main crew, including a few past out drunkards and a couple other crewmates talking and laughing with each other over cold coffee or hard liquor, preserved meat in their hands. The Navigator settles down a little warily, though he was feeling incredibly bright tonight. He hadn’t won with Bill, but he had learned a lot, and learned that they were closer before than he thought. 

“Who said we were rowdy, it’s those men who won’t shut up!” Mad-Eye spits out with a snicker, and as if on cue, a man near the back of the deck lets out a roaring laughter. “Aye, see?” He prompts, rolling his eyes. 

Dipper watches them all talk, drink, and play cards, some weaving ropes, others chewing absentmindedly on unidentifiable food, or he presumed tobacco. He can’t help but smile a little as he tucks his legs closer to himself and takes a mug of brandy offered to him in a metal tin, passing one to Bill as well as he’s given two from Denman. This feels calm, despite their excitement the other day. It was as if they weren't’ all criminals on the run, and instead just close friends enjoying a drink at a tavern… A tavern in the middle of the atlantic ocean, it seemed. He watches their faces and hums.

“You’re all a lively bunch tonight,” He says boldly, wanting to grow more close with these men. 

“How can you not be? The wind is picking up, and we didn’t lose anybody back in France! At least, I don’t think?” Denman hums, his voice calm and warm.

“But we have bread, meat and brandy for weeks on end!” Someone in the back cries with a hiccup. 

“Right, right,” Dipper laughs, biting his lip and crossing his ankles as he takes down two big gulps of the brandy, holding back the face he wanted to make as he shudders and feels chills run down his spine. He can fill Bill proudly smirking down at him without even looking, and his posture opens a bit with a relaxed exhale. “How long have you all been here?” He begins, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Some of us since the beginning.” Parley says with a smile, adjusting his posture against the railing of the ship a little pompously. “Even before the Partem Mente,” 

“Don’t brag, Peter, some of the crew have been here longer than you,” Bill calls, smirking as he knocks the man down a few pegs.

“I know, but out of the lot of us…” Parley mumbled, crossing his legs. 

“That reminds me, I’ve always wondered, how exactly did you get your nickname Parley..?” Chipper asks, tipping his head in soft inquiry. 

“Little wiley runt asked me for a parley when he was too drunk to function in a tavern in England. Once I recruited him, that was the first thing that came to mind. I like to remind him that his foolishness gets ahead of his thoughtfulness. And his drunken-ness.” Bill butts in playfully, wanting to tell the story.

“I’m not a runt!” Parley snaps, rolling his eyes but looking entertained.

“Stop acting like one and I’ll stop calling ya’ one!

“Well _I've_  been here five years!” Chipper calls out, obviously wanting to talk about himself and adjusting his feet closer to himself. “Got ‘ere when I was twelve, an learned English from Blackburn, I did,” it’s obvious he was getting irritated with Parley’s boasting, and he gently bent over to stroke Molly’s back, who was settled next to him on the floor. 

“You were a trouble maker! It was against my good conscience to throw you overboard, because you reminded me too much of myself, but god’s above did I want to.” Bill called, tempted to throw his cup at the young one.

“You could try,” Chipper bites back with a smirk.

“Right you are, I still remember it like it was yesterday.” He couldn't help but laugh. “The little orphan trying to steal coins from my jacket while I wasn’t looking.” Bill condescendingly reaches over to pinch Chipper’s cheek, who slaps him away angrily. “I gave him nearly the same choice as you Dipper, execution or sailing! But, I wouldn’t have killed him myself, I just needed more crewmembers. I dragged you back by the ear!” He roars with a laugh, gripping his own knee with a gloved hand. 

“Yeah, and I would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for the dogs,” 

“Nonsense, I knew you were there,” 

“You always told me you didn’t! Bastard!” 

“I had to comb your ego _somehow!_ ” Bill replies innocently, holding up his hand as if he had no idea what Chipper was talking about. 

“It’s fine then, I guess, I wouldn’t have a family if it weren’t for ya,” Chipper huffs, placing a hand on his hip and looking bored as he takes a swig of alcohol from his own cup. Blackburn slugs the man in the shoulder and he smiles back up at him.

“And Blackburn?” Dipper inquires gently

“-Saved me from a hanging,” Blackburn replies with a raspy voice, and Dipper releases he hadn’t really heard it before. “See the scar?” He says with a bit of a smirk, gesturing to his neck, which did in fact have ghosts of wiry, rope shaped lacerations on it. “I was tried for piracy from a different boat. Most of that crew was executed, Captain here saved me just in time,” he mumbles, cracking his neck. 

“And glad that I was! Blackburn’s one of our best, you see, but I don’t choose favorites.”

All the crew looks back at Bill with amused, knowing expressions. 

“Course you don’t!” Denman juts in with a hearty laugh, leaning to poke and prod at the navigator. “Don’t trust him, he always does…”

“What about you, Denman?” Dipper inquires gently, taking a soft sip from his cup. 

“Kojo and I joined the crew as a pair,” the tall ginger man speaks in a thick Irish accent, “I saved him from a life of slavery on my way back from a day of working at a wheat grinding mill in the Caribbean. Ended up there during a trade route and decided to stay. I let Kojo stay with me an’ in a way, nursed him back to health.” 

“-Then an opportunity of better, more exciting work came along.” Kojo excitedly jumps in with a thick Jamaican accent and a wild, toothy grin. “The Partem Mente docked in town! Denman missed trade and sailing, and I was keen to try it!”

“But there are stories here more magnificent than ours,” Denman says humbly, lowering his eyes and swirling his beer in it’s cup. 

And tell their magnificent stories they do, nearly for three hours more, men are coming up, singing and calling their tales, some more drunkenly than the others, and many just as bloody. Dipper notices more things about the crew now, the missing fingers, the ripped clothes and the messy hair and missing teeth. Ratty they all looked, certainly, but Dipper began to understand more and more about these criminals. They were all just men trying to get by. All with a motive, and all with the smallest want in the world, a few just wanting to hold a jewel in their hand once, some just craving the taste of champagne today, and others glad to just be fed at night.

“Grab your sword, let’s head back to my cabin,” the Captain says after looking back at Dipper, not paying much attention to the rest of the men lingering off to go do their own bidding. 

The navigator swallows a bit apprehensively and does as he’s told, scooping up the silver rapier before he trots after him to the cabin. 

“Settle it by the door, let’s crack open something nice,” Bill hums as they make it inside, now picking up a wine bottle from the shelf. 

“I just had a ungodly amount of brandy…” Dipper detests, biting his lip.

“There’s always room for more,” Bill hums with a grin, opening it anyway. “Whether you have some or not, I will,” he jokes, popping the cork off and then settling it onto his desk. “The things we said last night,” he huffed, slowly removing his bandana and raising the bottle.

“I- I know, I know- we were drunk and-” 

“I meant them.” Bill looks up at Dipper with a brow quirked, a distinct tightness in his expression.

“Meant…?”

“That you amazed me, that you have a cute face… that.. Hm.. well, I can’t remember much more than that if I’m being honest, but I did remember how you called me, and I quote ‘the most gorgeous man you had ever laid eyes on,’” The Captain hums slowly as he presses the bottle to his lips and takes a few long sips before lowering it and crossing one leg over the other as he settles into his chair. “I’m just inquiring as to if you meant them as well…” He breathes, clearing his throat a little. “If you didn’t, we’ll get on with our lives, and you’ll go back to your cabin,” 

“You think I didn’t?” Dipper asks, avoiding the question for a moment, but still smiling as he walks closer and settles onto the desk gently. 

Bill looks up at him with a curious eye. “I don’t know, of course I don’t, but if you didn’t, then I’d rather we don’t carry on than forcing you to be here with me,” 

“N-No, well, I- I meant them.” the Navigator mumbles shyly. “But I’ve never been good at this,” 

“What specifically?”    


“R..Ro, well- courtship, that is,” 

“As we have seen, but, you do think I’m the most gorgeous man you’ve ever laid eyes on, yes?” Bill asks with a shining, wonderful grin, rubbing at his dark scruff with leathered fingers, wanting his ego to be fed.

“Don’t make me admit it…” the Navigator huffs, blinking indignantly and pouting a little. 

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself, I say,” the Captain mumbles, shrugging and bringing the bottle to his mouth again as he snickers into it.

“You’re a tease! Honestly!” Dipper cries out, burying his face in a hand and shaking his head before he drops it to the table and looks up at Bill with flushed, shy cheeks.

“Do you need more brandy before you’d kiss me again?” He cooed, cupping the brunette's cheek like a child.

“Not quite,” he replied with a hoarse voice, his feet forcing him closer.

“Why don’t you come here, then?” Bill asks, settling the wine on the desk and bringing his hand up, scooting it towards Dipper’s and delicately placing it over his. 

Dipper’s eyes flutter a bit and he takes a deep breath, feeling his heart stop a little as he links their fingers and then gently leans up to connect their lips. 

Bill had to turn his face upward a bit to meet the kiss, and he can’t help but smile into it as his mostly sober form alights pleasantly from the thrill of romance, his thumb gently tracing Dipper’s wrist. 

They remain like this for a bit, kissing and caressing each other's fingers, before Bill is reaching and hauling Dipper into his arms from his rear, now playfully biting into his neck. The brunette cackles and shoves at Bill through his snorts and giggles, trying to hold back any reaction as the Captain latches his teeth into his skin. Soon, however, Bill is nearly dropping him and patting his hips as he settles back onto the floor, making the younger of the two cling to him like a frightened cat. 

“Now, off to bed.” Bill grins, squinting his eye and ruffling up the mess of curls on Dipper’s head.  He smiles with an unfamiliar sincerity as he takes the man’s hand and begins towards his bed.

“Certainly.” The Navigator whispers, feeling at peace as they settle down together, as they had done for days on end. 

At last, this was all beginning to feel normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout: Hi guys! Long time no see! Here's a fairly lengthy chapter from us to you!  
> This chapter is dedicated to tumblr user cyaniflower, who helped us much in hard times, and really got us to kick our asses into gear to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Updates should be coming a bit more regularly now! Not too often, but hopefully one every couple of months.  
> See you next time!
> 
> Also! Our current tumblrs are:  
> Biscoote.tumblr.com and celadonleaf.tumblr.com if you need them!
> 
> This chapter was edited by Koda! <3


End file.
